


Amor, segredos e mentiras (Catradora)

by PietraSanMarino



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 250,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PietraSanMarino/pseuds/PietraSanMarino
Summary: Existe lugar para o amor no mundo competitivo e alucinado da busca pela notícia e pela informação?Nesta AU, Adora e Catra são estudantes universitárias na área da Comunicação e estagiárias em um grande portal de notícias. Amigas desde a infância, elas começam a perceber que seus sentimentos vão além de amizade. Mas, antes que o amor possa aflorar totalmente, um dilema ético faz com que elas se tornem adversárias implacáveis e passem a competir ferozmente.No meio dessa competição, segredos do passado começarão a ser revelados e elas irão se deparar com perigos imprevistos e revelações sobre suas histórias.Será que elas continuarão disputando mesmo depois de segredos serem revelados e feridas serem reabertas? E será que o amor acabou de vez ou ainda há uma chance para as duas?Uma história de ação, mistério e amor no mundo das notícias e das redes sociais.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Kyle/Lonnie/Rogelio (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Liderança

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. A maioria dos personagens desta fanfic não são originalmente meus. Eles são adaptações dos personagens da versão de “She-ra e as princesas do poder” (Netflix), de Noelle Stevenson.  
> 2\. Nenhuma arte de capa ou demais ilustrações é minha. Quando houver alguma arte, darei os créditos do local/perfil de onde as peguei.  
> 3\. Com exceção de Frosta, nenhum personagem desta fanfic é menor de idade e nenhum personagem menor de idade será representado em situações envolvendo atividade ou exploração sexual.  
> 4\. Ao longo da fanfic, haverá palavrões, cenas de sexo, violência e outros assuntos sensíveis. Sempre que houver alguma dessas cenas, haverá um aviso nas notas iniciais do capítulo. Se você é sensível a esse tipo de conteúdo, leia sempre as notas inicias para avisos de gatilho.  
> 5\. Esta fanfic também foi postada em outras plataformas de fanfic com o mesmo título e o mesmo texto.

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

***Tempo atual***

Adora abriu os olhos antes de o despertador tocar. Ela sabia que não ia mais conseguir dormir, estava ansiosa demais. Mas, mesmo assim, tentou se ajeitar na cama e fechar os olhos. Ao se virar, seu joelho encostou em algo. Não precisava olhar, sabia que era ela. Mas instintivamente olhou e viu o corpo de Catra repousando tranquilo ao seu lado, mas com a cabeça virada para o lado contrário ao da cabeceira.

Ela sempre fazia isso. Embora sua cama estivesse ali, a dois ou três passos da cama de Adora, no quarto que elas duas dividam na república estudantil, ela sempre vinha para a cama da amiga. Geralmente, se deitava virada para o lado dos pés, mas quando ela vinha e se deitava no travesseiro de Adora, ou, mais ainda, quando aninhava sua cabeça no peito da loira, Adora já sabia que é porque ela tinha tido um pesadelo. Um pesadelo, não: _o_ pesadelo. Um pesadelo recorrente que Catra tinha desde pequena. E esse sonho a apavorava.

Adora se levantou devagar. Não queria fazer barulho e acordar a amiga. Desligou o despertador antes que ele tocasse, tomou um banho e saiu. Todos na república ainda estavam dormindo.

Ainda era cedo demais para o início das aulas, então Adora foi devagar pelas ruas e parou em uma padaria para tomar café. Engoliu a bebida sem sentir. Seu pensamento era um só: a escolha da nova equipe de redatores do portal de notícias “A Horda”.

Embora fosse um portal de notícias ligado a uma universidade e, de certa forma, funcionava como um estágio prático para os alunos da área de Comunicação, “A Horda” era um veículo de comunicação respeitado por toda a imprensa local e nacional. E isso se devia, em grande parte, ao fato de estar ligado à Universidade Etheria, uma das mais prestigiadas do país.

Os melhores jornalistas, os melhores publicitários, os melhores profissionais da área de Comunicação e os melhores produtores na área de audiovisual do país eram formados em Etheria e todos tinham tido histórias acadêmicas brilhantes. Etheria era conhecida por proporcionar as melhores aulas, os melhores estágios, bolsas para estudar no exterior e a faculdade acumulava prêmios, de modo que seus alunos, assim que se formavam, já saíam praticamente com emprego garantido.

Para estimular seus alunos a ingressarem desde cedo nas carreiras que haviam escolhido na área de Comunicação, Etheria disponibilizava dois portais de notícias dirigidos por professores, mas totalmente conduzidos pelos alunos dos cursos de Jornalismo, Publicidade e Propaganda, Fotografia, Audiovisual, e muitos outros. O mais antigo e renomado dos portais era “A Horda”, dirigido pelo Prof. John Hordak e tinha como editora-chefe a Profa. Sandra Weaver. “A Horda” acumulava prêmios e destaques no meio universitário e até em relação às mídias oficiais.

Por isso, o sonho de Adora era entrar para a equipe do “A Horda” e se tornar uma jornalista de sucesso como seus pais haviam sido. Adora estava apenas começando o segundo ano de Jornalismo e sabia que os alunos novatos não tinham muitas chances, mas neste ano haviam sido abertas as inscrições para uma equipe júnior de redatores e ela se inscreveu logo no primeiro dia. E naquela manhã seriam anunciados os escolhidos para compor a equipe.

Muitos dos seus amigos haviam feito a inscrição também, como Lonnie, que estava na sua turma de Jornalismo; Kyle, que fazia um curso na área de Tecnologias da Informação; Rogélio, que fazia Publicidade e Propaganda; e até Catra, que cursava Fotografia. Adora não entendia como Catra não estava morrendo de ansiedade assim como ela. Catra agia como se não fosse nada de mais, mas, para Adora, era o início do sonho de uma vida se realizando. Ela sabia que, se entrasse para a equipe do portal, muitas oportunidades surgiriam.

E tinha que ser no portal “A Horda”, que era o mais renomado. A universidade tinha um outro portal também, que havia sido criado para promover uma espécie de competição entre os dois, estimulando os alunos a se empenharem e darem o máximo de si na busca pela informação e pela divulgação das notícias. Era o portal “A Rebelião”. Além de ser um portal mais novo e menos estruturado, “A Rebelião” não andava tendo um bom desempenho nos últimos anos.

Todos os anos, a universidade promovia uma espécie de torneio entre os portais de notícias, com sugestões de matérias que deveriam ser apresentadas ao longo dos meses. As matérias seriam julgadas por uma comissão composta por membros da faculdade e da imprensa local, e, para cada assunto, era escolhida a matéria vencedora. Ao final do ano, o portal que tivesse o maior número de matérias vencedoras levava o prêmio do torneio – que, além do troféu, envolvia dinheiro, patrocínio de empresas, reconhecimento dos profissionais da área, bolsas de estágio no exterior, etc.

“A Horda” vinha vencendo esse torneio há cinco anos seguidos e acumulava o maior número de vitórias no total. O portal “A Rebelião” era dirigido pela Profa. Angela Bright e tinha como editora-chefe a Profa. Cássia Spella, duas professoras muito apreciadas pelos colegas e queridas pelos alunos, mas que não conseguiam fazer frente à estrutura poderosa do “A Horda”, que contava com o patrocínio de grandes empresas, entre elas a Prime-Black, uma gigante no ramo químico e farmacêutico.

Adora foi a primeira a entrar no auditório onde seriam anunciados os membros da equipe júnior. Estava ansiosa, mas confiante. Ela se sentou bem no meio do auditório e foi vendo os outros candidatos chegarem aos poucos. Um pouco antes do início, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio chegaram juntos e se sentaram ao lado dela. Adora olhou em volta: nem um sinal de Catra. Inclinou-se para Lonnie e perguntou sussurrando:

− Lonnie, você viu a Catra?

− Não vi e nem quero ver...

− Mas quando você saiu de casa ela ainda estava dormindo?

− Não sei, oras! É você quem divide o quarto com ela – e vendo que Adora olhava em volta, com um ar preocupado, resolveu acalmar a amiga – Fica fria, Adora! Já, já ela aparece. Você sabe que a Catra não leva nada muito a sério, né?

− É, acho que logo ela aparece mesmo... – mas, ainda assim, os olhos de Adora ficavam procurando Catra por todo o lugar.

A reunião já iria começar. A Profa. Weaver estava no palco, conversando com o Prof. Hordak e com uma mulher mal-encarada com um olho de vidro, que era a secretária-executiva do portal. Weaver pegou o microfone e começou a falar:

− Bom dia a todos! Hoje, vamos iniciar um projeto inovador do Portal de Notícias “A Horda”. Como todos sabem, hoje, pela primei... – Weaver parou de falar porque foi interrompida por um barulho que vinha da plateia, mais especificamente da fileira de Adora:

− Ei!! Cuidado com essa bolsa aí! – gritou um aluno – Quase quebrou meus óculos!

− Ah, cala a boca, garoto! Para de ser exagerado! – respondeu a moça que vinha entrando na fileira e esbarrando em todos com uma grande bolsa para equipamentos fotográficos que trazia no ombro. Era Catra.

A Profa. Weaver olhou de cara feia e respirou fundo, como se estivesse tentando manter a calma. A secretária com olho de vidro balançou a cabeça, em desaprovação. Hordak só franziu as sobrancelhas e ficou olhando.

Catra chegou perto de Adora e disse para Kyle, que estava sentado ao da loira:

− Cai fora, Kyle! Deixa eu sentar aqui.

− O quê?! Mas eu...

− Mas, nada! Vaza logo!

− Você é folgada, hein, garota? – disse Lonnie, sentada do outro lado de Adora.

− Fica na sua, Lonnie! Não se mete na minha vida! – Catra respondeu agressivamente, enquanto Kyle se levantava e ia para o assento na ponta da fileira.

Rogélio também protestou, dizendo alguma coisa que Catra não entendeu:

− O que esse aí disse? – ela perguntou com má vontade.

− Afff, você não faz questão mesmo de ter um pingo de educação, né? – Lonnie disse, irritada. Rogélio tinha dificuldades na fala e, apesar de anos de sessões com fonoaudiólogos, ele não conseguia articular bem as palavras. Mas, como o tempo, todos começaram a entender o que ele dizia, menos Catra, que não fazia questão de se esforçar.

Assim que o assento de Kyle ficou vago, Catra se sentou e sorriu para Adora:

− Hey, Adora! E aí? Perdi muita coisa?

− Não, acabou de começar. Eu pensei que você não viesse mais...

− Eu tardo, mas não falho – e sorriu ironicamente.

− Será que a senhorita Catarina já se acomodou e pode nos autorizar a continuar a reunião? – a voz da Profa. Weaver tinha, naturalmente, um tom ameaçador, mas agora, brava e no microfone, parecia muito mais assustadora.

Catra não pareceu se intimidar. Olhou rindo para a mulher e falou debochada:

− Tudo certo aqui, teacher! Segue o baile!

A Profa. Weaver respirou fundo, com um ar contrariado, e retomou sua linha de raciocínio:

− Como eu ia dizendo, antes de ser indelicadamente interrompida, hoje, pela primeira vez, elegeremos uma equipe júnior que irá começar a estagiar no portal, podendo contribuir em todas as fases do projeto, desde a redação de matérias, até a estruturação do sistema, do plano de marketing, etc. Será uma excelente oportunidade para todos os que querem se dedicar e começar a construir uma futura carreira de sucesso – e, dizendo essas últimas palavras, olhou para Adora e sorriu.

Catra notou o sorriso para Adora e fechou a cara. Sabia que a loira era a preferida de Weaver, mas ficava chocada em ver que a mulher não fazia questão nenhuma de disfarçar. Outras pessoas em volta também notaram o sorrido da Profa. Weaver para Adora e algumas a olharam com olhar de reprovação ou desdém. Adora ficou um pouco constrangida com a situação, mas não se intimidou. Havia se dedicado durante o ano anterior todo para se destacar e ser notada pelos professores. Entrar para “A Horda” era tudo o que ela mais queria. E tinha certeza de que a professora gostava dela pela dedicação e interesse que ela demonstrava durante as aulas.

Profa. Weaver continuou:

− Como todos sabem, nosso portal de notícias é dirigido pelo Prof. John Hordak – e apontou para o homem carrancudo sentado atrás da mesa do palco.

Houve alguns aplausos e ela continuou:

– A editora-chefe sou eu. Para quem ainda não me conhece, sou a Profa. Sandra Weaver – ela fez questão de fazer uma pausa para receber os aplausos, e depois continuou – e esta é a secretária-executiva do “A Horda”, e meu braço direito, Sra. Otávia Mills.

Quando a Profa. Weaver apresentou Otávia, Catra e Adora se entreolharam com um sorrisinho de lado, mas não disseram nada. Weaver continuou:

− Temos uma excelente equipe de alunos veteranos que têm realizado um ótimo trabalho no portal. Este ano, nossa aposta é que possamos descobrir entre vocês novos talentos que irão substituir os alunos que se formarão no final do ano. Por isso, depois de anunciarmos os nomes dos escolhidos para integrar a equipe júnior, temos um anúncio surpresa a fazer.

Houve um burburinho de empolgação e curiosidade na plateia e Catra bocejou alto, dizendo:

− Afff, que saco! Por que ela não fala logo quem entrou e deixa a gente viver um pouco o dia de hoje?

A professora olhou novamente de cara feia pra ela. Nitidamente, as duas se detestavam. Weaver continuou:

− Muito bem, vamos ao anúncio da nova equipe! – disse, pegando uma ficha com os nomes.

A ansiedade de Adora estava no máximo. A Profa. Weaver leu a ficha e fez o primeiro anúncio:

− O estagiário da área de sistemas e programação será Kyle Smith.

Todos aplaudiram, principalmente Lonnie e Rogélio, amigos inseparáveis de Kyle. O garoto, na ponta da fileira, olhou para os amigos e sorriu orgulhoso, fazendo sinal de positivo com as duas mãos.

− O estagiário da área de marketing será Rogélio Hernandez.

Rogélio também agradeceu aos aplausos com um sinal de cabeça e cumprimentando os amigos mais próximos. Adora falou para Catra:

− Nossa, que legal!! Todos os nossos amigos estão entrando na equipe do portal!! Tomara que a gente entre também!

Catra sorriu como se não estivesse ligando muito, tentando não demonstrar que também estava ansiosa. Adora começou a ficar apavorada:

− E se eu não entrar? E se eu ficar de fora?? Eu me esforcei tanto, era só o que faltava! Eu não posso falhar nisso!!

Catra notou que as mãos da loira tremiam. Então as segurou entre as suas e disse com calma:

− Adora, não pira! É óbvio que você vai entrar. Se tem alguém aqui que merece estar nesse portal, esse alguém é você! – e sorriu para ela, tentando passar confiança.

Adora sorriu de volta, sentindo-se reconfortada por essas palavras. Mas logo a garota voltou a ser a Catra de sempre:

– Mas, também, se a gente não entrar para a equipe desse portal idiota, foda-se! Eu não faço questão nenhuma, seria só uma responsabilidade a mais! – disse, tentando convencer a si mesma, já que tinha certeza de que não entraria para a equipe, ainda mais que era Weaver quem ajudava a escolher os novos membros.

A professora continuou:

− O estagiário da área de fotografia... – torceu a boca como quem não tinha gostado do que estava lendo. Olhou para trás, buscando o olhar do Prof. Hordak, que acenou que sim com a cabeça. Ela se virou novamente para a plateia, balançando a cabeça em desacordo e disse com má vontade:

− O estagiário de fotografia será Catarina Weaver...

O coração de Catra quase paralisou. Ela não acreditava que tinha sido escolhida. Adora a abraçou, orgulhosa pela conquista da amiga. Mas a menina estava meio sem reação, olhando para Adora como os olhos heterocromáticos arregalados. Ela nem sabia se ficava feliz ou apavorada.

Duas garotas na fileira da frente olharam para trás, cochichando e rindo. Catra ouviu uma delas dizer:

− Só conseguiu a vaga porque é filha da professora... Todo mundo sabe que ela não teria capacidade de conseguir isso sozinha.

Catra despertou imediatamente do seu transe e deu um chute no assento à sua frente.

− Ei, o que você disse, garota? – e agarrando a gola da menina por trás, falou ainda mais agressiva – Repete, que eu te quebro os dentes!

A menina e a amiga começaram a gritar e reclamar da atitude de Catra e Adora precisou intervir, porque a cena já estava começando a virar uma confusão. Todos olharam para elas, mas Adora conseguiu apaziguar a situação. Lá do palco, a Profa. Weaver balançava a cabeça negativamente, fazendo “Tsc, tsc, tsc...”.

− Podemos continuar, ou teremos mais interrupções?

Todos ficaram em silêncio e ela continuou:

− Agora, anunciaremos a equipe de redatores. Teremos três redatores...

Adora sentia como se seu coração fosse sair pela boca. Weaver anunciou o primeiro nome:

− Um dos redatores será Scarlet Black.

Muitos aplausos numa das fileiras lá na frente e Adora viu uma cabeça platinada se levantando para agradecer. Catra perguntou:

− Scarlet? Quem que é Scarlet, gente? Nunca vi essa garota.

− Claro que já viu, Catra! – Adora respondeu – É aquela grandona de cabelo curtinho platinado. O pessoal a chama de Scorpia.

− Ah, tá... Espera, mas... Black? Ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que o dono da empresa que patrocina o portal? – e Catra soltou a sua risada rouca e debochada – Tá explicada a escolha!

− Na verdade são dois sócios, por isso a empresa se chama Prime-Black – disse Lonnie – tinha o Sr. Black, que, se não me engano, era avô da Scorpia, e o HP, que é o fodão que manda de verdade. Dizem que a família Black não manda em mais nada.

− HP? O que que é HP? Harry Potter? – perguntou Catra cinicamente.

Adora riu e disse:

− Não é uma marca de impressora? – e as duas riam de suas próprias bobagens.

Lonnie respondeu, meio sem paciência:

− Nossa, mas vocês estão por fora mesmo, hein? É o Harold Prime, o dono da empresa. Você quer trabalhar no “A Horda” e não sabe nem quem banca aquilo tudo, Dorinha?

− Pior é que você tem razão – disse Adora, ficando séria – Eu deveria estar mais por dentro, mesmo...

Catra olhou feio para a garota ao lado de Adora e disse, fazendo uma voz infantil e irritante:

− Ainn, você tá por fora... mimimi... Dorinha... – e mudando para um tom agressivo – Você é ridícula mesmo, hein, garota?

− Vê se cresce, Catra! Babaca! – disse Lonnie, irritada.

Antes de a confusão se armar novamente, as meninas pararam para ouvir o outro anúncio de Weaver:

− O outro redator será Lonnie Davis.

− YES!!! – Lonnie se levantou de seu assento com os braços pro alto, comemorando. Seus amigos Kyle e Rogélio vibraram junto com ela e muita gente aplaudiu. Lonnie era uma garota bem popular na faculdade.

− Afff, eu não acredito nisso! – disse Catra, balançando a cabeça – Eu vou ter que trabalhar junto com essa anta!

Lonnie nem ligou para a provocação. Estava feliz e comemorando. Adora, por outro lado, estava cada vez mais apavorada. Só restava uma vaga e ela estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada. Ela sabia que tinha se esforçado, tinha mostrado dedicação e interesse, tinha tirado boas notas, feito matérias extra, mas... tudo era imprevisível naquele momento. Mesmo assim, cumprimentou Lonnie e ficou feliz pela amiga.

Depois de alguns segundos, a professora Weaver retomou a palavra:

− E, por fim, o outro redator será Adora Grayskull – e sorriu para a garota na plateia.

Adora pulou no seu assento, comemorando. Um alívio enorme tomou conta dela e ela abraçou Catra repentinamente, numa explosão de felicidade. Catra ficou meio sem reação, mas estava feliz por ela. Muitas pessoas a cumprimentaram.

Weaver falou ao microfone mais uma vez:

− Com isso, está completa a nossa equipe júnior. Espero que todos se dediquem e façam por merecer a chance que receberam – disse isso olhando para Catra – Resta ainda anunciar o líder da equipe, a pessoa que terá a tarefa de conduzir o time para a excelência, mantendo a equipe unida e trabalhando com dedicação e competência.

Todos se entreolharam curiosos. Ela continuou:

− O Prof. Hordak e eu conversamos e não foi difícil chegar a um nome. O líder da equipe será Adora Grayskull.

Dessa vez, foi a própria Weaver quem puxou as palmas. Adora estava em êxtase. Era muito melhor do que ela havia sonhado. Há poucos minutos, ela temia não conseguir uma vaga, e agora era líder da equipe. Ela agradecia a todos os cumprimentos, estourando de felicidade.

Catra sorria para a amiga, feliz pela conquista dela, mas, ao mesmo tempo, irritada por presenciar, mais uma vez, o descaso que sua mãe adotiva tinha com ela e que não fazia questão de disfarçar.

Weaver tomou a palavra mais uma vez:

− Não se esqueçam de que, como eu havia dito no início, temos um anúncio surpresa – olhou para Hordak que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, sempre de cara fechada – Queremos anunciar que, este ano, para comemorar a criação deste projeto inovador, serão vocês, os alunos da equipe júnior, que irão participar do Torneio dos Portais.

Houve um segundo de silêncio na plateia e depois todos começaram a comemorar. Adora sentia um misto de felicidade e pavor. Olhou para Catra, atônita:

− Catra... nós vamos ficar responsáveis pelo Torneio dos Portais... MEU DEUS, NÓS VAMOS FICAR RESPONSÁVEIS PELO TORNEIO DOS PORTAIS!!!

− Pronto! Vai começar a surtar desde já, né? – e riu do desespero da amiga, mas, por dentro, também estava apavorada.

Lonnie, abraçada com Rogélio, falava:

− Que sensacional!! A gente vai arrasar!

Kyle veio se espremendo pela fileira e chegou perto dos amigos, com os olhos arregalados, tremendo:

− O Torneio dos Portais... a gente não vai dar conta!! “A Rebelião” vai destruir a gente e “A Horda” vai expulsar a gente!!! É o fim da minha carreira que nem começou!!

− Você tá louco, Kyle? – disse Lonnie, enérgica – Você acha que aquele portal cheio de patricinhas vai conseguir derrotar a gente? Só se for por cima do meu cadáver!!

O lado competitivo de Adora se aguçou com essas palavras. Ainda mais agora, que ela era líder da equipe:

− Não se preocupem! A partir de amanhã eu já vou começar a traçar uma estratégia e vamos começar a nos preparar com antecedência. Vamos trazer mais uma vitória para “A Horda”, ou eu não me chamo Adora!

Lonnie e Rogélio apoiaram e Catra deu mais um bocejo alto, se espreguiçando e coçando as costas.


	2. 2 - Antigas feridas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saindo o segundo capítulo!  
> Vamos conhecer um pouco mais sobre a amizade de Adora e Catra!  
> Espero que gostem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs.: Este capítulo contém cenas de abuso psicológico. Se você é sensível a este tipo de conteúdo, não prossiga.

***Auditório da Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Os alunos começaram a deixar o auditório e muitas pessoas ainda cumprimentavam os escolhidos para a equipe do portal. Ao sair do auditório, Catra esbarrou com sua bolsa em uma banqueta alta, cheia de folders com propaganda de cursos, e os papéis caíram, espalhando-se por todo o chão. Adora e Lonnie, que vinham atrás, não viram e acabaram chutando os papéis sem querer, fazendo-os se espalhar mais ainda.

Um rapaz magro e alto, responsável pela divulgação dos cursos, chegou bravo e perguntou:

− Ei, quem fez essa bagunça aqui?

Todos apontaram para Kyle e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

− Foi o Kyle!

− O QUÊ??? Mas... mas... – o garoto gaguejava, enquanto o rapaz alto olhava para ele de cara feia e pedia que ele o ajudasse a recolher os papéis.

Enquanto Kyle recolhia os papéis, os amigos pararam no saguão do lado de fora do auditório e ficaram conversando. Adora, Lonnie e Rogélio eram os mais animados e faziam planos. Scorpia olhou para Adora de longe, a cumprimentou com um aceno de mão e foi embora. Adora disse:

− Depois eu vou ter que ir atrás dessa garota, fazer amizade com ela, fazer ela se integrar ao time. Temos que trabalhar em equipe – e, olhando para Catra, perguntou – Você não acha?

Catra estava meio distraída, mas respondeu:

− Eu acho. Mas sabe o que eu acho mais ainda? Acho que a Weaver é uma grandessíssima de uma vaca! Você viu a cara de merda que ela fez quando leu meu nome? É uma ridícula mesmo! Aposto que ela não ajudou em nada na escolha do meu nome para a equipe.

Adora colocou a mão no ombro de Catra, afagando com carinho. Rogélio disse alguma coisa e Lonnie riu:

− Com certeza!

Catra franziu as sobrancelhas:

− O que ele disse? – perguntou a Lonnie.

− Ele disse que sua mãe é bizarra e que deve ser por isso que você é revoltada.

− Eu não sou revoltada e ela não é minha mãe! – Catra disse com raiva, fechando os punhos e quase gritando.

Adora segurou os ombros da garota por trás, para que ela não avançasse para cima de Lonnie, que a olhava com cinismo. As duas estavam acostumadas a brigar desde o Ensino Médio, então Lonnie não se intimidava mais com os berros de Catra.

Neste momento, eles ouviram uma voz impositiva e grave atrás de si:

− Infelizmente, eu sou. Adotiva, mas sou.

Era a Profa. Sandra Weaver:

− E por força da justiça, eu era responsável por você até o ano passado, quando você fez 18 anos. Felizmente, desde então, esse fardo não cabe mais a mim... – e olhou de lado para a garota, com o mais puro desprezo e desdém.

Catra tentava disfarçar, mas dava pra ver, estampado em seu rosto, o quanto essas palavras a machucavam. Nunca tinha entendido por que Weaver a tinha adotado se sempre a tratara tão mal. A mulher, por sua vez, a ignorou e virou-se para Adora:

− Adoooooraa... – sempre aquele mesmo tom de voz afetado e exagerado para pronunciar o seu nome, toda vez que a encontrava – Prof. Hordak e eu não tivemos um segundo de dúvida em escolher o seu nome para a liderança da equipe. Foi uma escolha óbvia!

Os outros estudantes também abaixaram o olhar, contrariados. Será que ela não percebia que magoava todo mundo quando dizia essas coisas? Adora estava constrangida com a situação, mas respondeu educadamente:

− A escolha da equipe toda foi excelente, professora! São todos muito competentes!

− Ah, claro... – Weaver disse com pouco caso.

− Mas eu agradeço por terem me escolhido, Profa. Weaver! Vou fazer de tudo para superar as expectativas.

− Tenho certeza que vai! – e, colocando a mão no rosto da garota, ajeitou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha – Seus pais estariam orgulhosos de você!

Adora ficou emocionada. A escolha da profissão sempre foi por causa de seus pais, que eram jornalistas e morreram num acidente quando Adora tinha 5 anos. Adora sabia que seus pais também tinham estudado em Etheria e depois tinham sido professores lá, trabalhando junto com a Profa. Weaver na época em que aconteceu o acidente.

− Eu... eu espero que sim...

− Claro que estariam! Assim como eu também estou. E Prof. Hordak também. Ele não é de demonstrar emoções, mas sei tem muita esperança no seu talento. Hordak às vezes tem alguns critérios meio estranhos, mas... – e olhou de lado para Catra.

A garota percebeu o olhar e retrucou:

− Mas o quê? O que foi? – perguntou agressiva.

Weaver sorriu com desprezo e balançou a cabeça:

− Sempre insolente e grosseira... tsc, tsc, tsc... Apesar disso, Hordak disse ter vislumbrado algum talento no portfólio de fotografias que você entregou na inscrição para a vaga... espero que tenha sido você mesma quem as tirou... – disse, provocando.

Catra não aguentou e explodiu:

− O quê??? Você está desconfiando de mim? Você não me conhece mesmo, não é? Nunca quis me conhecer de verdade! Você vai ver! Nós vamos vencer o torneio este ano e eu vou esfregar o meu trabalho na sua cara, sua desgraçada!!

Weaver arregalou os olhos e quis dizer alguma coisa, mas os outros garotos interviram, tentando apaziguar a situação que já estava saindo do controle. Adora começou a puxar Catra para sair dali:

− Vamos, Catra! Há certas conversas que são desnecessárias – e olhou de cara feia para a Profa. Weaver.

Despediu-se dos amigos, segurou na mão de Catra e foi levando-a para fora do saguão.

Quando saíram, Catra encostou na parede do lado de fora do auditório e abaixou a cabeça, abraçando os próprios braços como se sentisse frio. Ela fechou seus olhos bem apertados, e Adora sabia que ela estava se controlando para não chorar. Weaver tinha sempre o poder de acabar com o dia de Catra. Adora ficou ali ao seu lado em silêncio, acariciando seu ombro devagar. Ela sabia que era melhor não falar muita coisa, nem abraçar Catra nesses momentos, porque a garota se tornava arredia e agressiva. Apenas disse com carinho:

− Catra, não fica assim...

A garota morena respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, e sentou-se encostada na parede, embaixo de uma grande janela. Adora agachou na sua frente, para ficar perto dela.

Catra tirou a tiara vermelha que prendia seus longos e volumosos cabelos e ficou olhando para a peça em suas mãos. Era uma fina faixa de metal de tom avermelhado e, na parte que ficava no alto da cabeça, estavam entalhados no metal, como se fosse um recorte, dois olhos de gato. Na lateral direita, escrita com pequenas e discretas pedrinhas brilhantes, havia a palavra CATS. Catra tinha essa tiara desde pequena. Weaver havia dito pra ela que a tiara veio junto com ela quando a adotou e ela gostava de imaginar que havia sido um presente de sua mãe biológica. Gostava também de pensar que “Cats” talvez fosse seu apelido na família. Ela percebia, por uns resquícios de cola na peça, que havia existido outras letras ali, formando uma outra palavra, mas ela gostava da história que ela mesma havia inventado pra se consolar.

Catra costumava dizer que aquela era sua tiara da sorte e, sempre que ia fazer alguma coisa importante, a usava, de modo que, com o tempo, a tiara foi se tornando sua marca registrada. Por isso, Adora não se admirava de vê-la hoje com a tiara. Apesar de ela fingir que não estava dando importância sobre entrar ou não para a equipe do portal, Adora sabia que não era verdade, tanto que ela havia vindo com a tiara para dar sorte.

Catra não sabia quase nada sobre sua família ou sobre sua origem, apenas que tinha sido adotada com 4 para 5 anos e que sua família era muito pobre e não tinha mais condições de criá-la. Sempre que perguntava, Weaver ficava nervosa e dizia que não queria falar sobre o assunto. Ingenuamente, algumas vezes Catra quis acreditar que era por ciúmes, por medo de ela querer procurar sua família biológica, mas depois, com o passar do tempo, viu que era simplesmente crueldade e pouco caso. Weaver nitidamente não a suportava e sempre foi uma incógnita pra ela o porquê de a mulher tê-la adotado.

Ainda olhando para a tiara, Catra disse com uma voz tão baixa e rouca que Adora precisou prestar muita atenção para entender:

− Às vezes eu fico pensando em como é ter uma família de verdade, uma mãe de verdade...

Adora abaixou o olhar com tristeza:

− Eu sei, eu te entendo... Eu também fico pensando o mesmo... - e, dizendo isso, colocou suas mãos em volta das mãos da garota e as apertou com carinho. Catra olhou pra ela e deu uma risadinha baixa:

− Ei, não tente ganhar de mim em desgraça. Sua tia nem se compara com a Weaver.

E era verdade. Adora também tinha sido criada sem os pais. Randor e Marlenna Grayskull tinham sido jornalistas e professores em Etheria. Quando Adora tinha 5 anos, eles foram a um congresso e sofreram um acidente de carro. Os freios do carro falharam e eles caíram de uma ribanceira na estrada, falecendo na hora. Adora ficou sob os cuidados da única parente próxima, sua tia Teela, irmã de sua mãe.

Sua tia era uma boa pessoa e tentava ser uma boa figura materna na medida do possível, mas era jovem e solteira, estava iniciando uma bem-sucedida carreira na área de Direito, e ter que cuidar de uma criança pequena definitivamente não fazia parte de seus planos naquele momento. Mesmo assim, tentou, da melhor maneira possível, conciliar a carreira e a vida pessoal com as demandas de cuidar de Adora. Mas, para Adora, nunca foi a mesma coisa que ter uma pessoa que realmente queria ser mãe. Adora se lembrava de sua tia sempre muito ausente, ficando por longas horas fora de casa. Ou, mesmo casa, sempre trabalhando, atendendo a telefonemas, consultando livros grossos e escrevendo no computador. Adora estava sempre com babás ou em escolinhas, fazendo cursos disso ou daquilo, e ela foi percebendo que aquilo era para preencher o seu tempo e mantê-la sob os cuidados de algum adulto.

Quando Adora entrou na faculdade, com 18 anos, recebeu a herança que seus pais haviam deixado e resolveu sair de casa. E levou Catra com ela.

Na época do acidente, quando Adora foi morar com a tia, Teela tentou manter a vida da menina mais ou menos como era antes da morte dos pais, para não causar nela um trauma ainda maior, e, por isso, deixou Adora na mesma escolinha infantil em que já estudava. A escolinha ficava praticamente ao lado da universidade e, por esse motivo, muitos professores e funcionários da universidade tinham seus filhos matriculados nesse lugar. Foi lá que Adora e Catra se conheceram, com mais ou menos 5 anos de idade.

Desde essa época, e durante todos esses anos, Adora tinha presenciado várias cenas de abuso da Sra. Weaver em relação à Catra. Por isso, essa não era a primeira vez que Adora consolava a amiga por causa das crueldades da mãe adotiva. Isso acontecia com uma frequência muito maior de que a maioria das pessoas poderia suportar. E era também por esse motivo que Adora tinha tanta paciência com Catra, porque ela sabia que aquele abuso psicológico não era fácil de aguentar.

Ela apertou com mais força as mãos da amiga e disse com carinho:

− Não importa o que ela diga, ela já não tem mais poder sobre você. Ela não pode mais te machucar. E se ela tentar, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado pra te defender.

− Promete?

− Prometo!

E, dizendo isso, as duas se abraçaram.

Depois de alguns minutos ali, em silêncio, elas ouviram uma voz grave vindo de dentro do auditório. Dava para ouvir pela janela próxima de onde elas estavam. Rapidamente, reconheceram ser a voz do Prof. Hordak. Sem querer, Adora prestou atenção no que ele dizia e ouviu distintamente:

− Claro, irmão... sim, irmão, farei como você está dizendo... sim, irmão... – o tom era sério e formal demais para se tratar de um irmão de verdade. Deveria ser um irmão desses de irmandade ou de alguma entidade.

Adora olhou para Catra. Ela também tinha escutado e franziu a sobrancelha, achando o tom estranho. Continuaram prestando atenção:

− Não se preocupe, irmão. Garanto que não haverá falhas... claro, irmão, eu entendo... você tem razão, irmão...

O tom da voz deixava transparecer um certo medo e isso deixou-as mais curiosas. Ouviram ainda uma última frase:

− Eu sei que o irmão vê tudo.

E, depois disso, houve silêncio. Instintivamente, Adora se levantou, puxou Catra pela mão e elas saíram dali de perto. Alguns passos à frente, Adora olhou para trás e viu o Prof. Hordak parado na porta do auditório olhando para elas de cara fechada e com um olhar fuzilante.

*****

***1 ano e meio antes do tempo atual***

***Final do Ensino Médio***

O final do Ensino Médio foi uma das épocas mais difíceis para Catra e, por isso, foi uma das épocas em que a garota mais precisou da ajuda de Adora, que estava sempre com ela. Sendo amigas desde criança, sempre estudaram juntas, desde a escolinha infantil até o colégio. Como os pais de Adora haviam sido jornalistas e a mãe adotiva de Catra também tinha a mesma profissão, desde cedo as duas começaram a fazer planos de seguir essa carreira e continuarem estudando e trabalhando juntas, mesmo depois de adultas. O plano das duas era não se separarem nunca.

Quando chegou a época de fazer o Ensino Médio, ambas se matricularam numa escola ligada à Universidade Etheria e que oferecia cursos preparatórios para alunos que pretendiam cursar a universidade. Elas se matricularam no Ensino Médio técnico em Redação e Marketing. Os alunos que faziam este curso técnico já saíam praticamente com uma vaga garantida (e às vezes até com bolsa de estudos) para a Universidade Etheria.

Era um Ensino Médio puxado e bastante concorrido. Elas estudavam com outros alunos que almejavam as mesmas vagas que elas e fariam de tudo para entrar em Etheria. O curso técnico em Redação e Marketing exigia que os alunos fossem os melhores, para merecer a tão sonhada vaga e, quem sabe, a bolsa de estudos em um dos cursos da universidade. Ao final dos três anos de Ensino Médio, apenas os dois melhores alunos de cada turma ganhariam bolsas integrais para estudar em Etheria, e outros três alunos bem classificados teriam descontos parciais.

Quando o terceiro ano chegou ao final e houve o anúncio dos ganhadores das bolsas, Adora ganhou uma bolsa integral por ter se destacado como a melhor aluna de sua turma. Catra era uma aluna inteligente e tirava boas notas, ainda mais levando-se em consideração que ela praticamente não estudava e não levava o curso muito a sério. Mas, por conta dessa falta de dedicação, acabou ficando em terceiro lugar e ganhou uma bolsa parcial. O segundo lugar e a segunda bolsa integral ficaram com Lonnie, o que fez Catra se roer de raiva por dentro. Desde o início do Ensino Médio, Catra e Lonnie não iam com a cara uma da outra e viviam brigando e discutindo por qualquer coisa. A bolsa integral do segundo lugar foi só mais uma gotinha no mar de ranço que Catra sentia por Lonnie.

Os dias que se seguiram foram um verdadeiro inferno para Catra. Todos os dias, ela tinha que ouvir longos sermões de sua mãe dizendo o quanto ela era inútil e relapsa, que ela nunca seria nada na vida se continuasse daquele jeito e que ela não passava de uma decepção.

Catra não suportava mais aquelas críticas, que ouvia desde que se entendia por gente. Nunca houve, da parte da mulher, um pingo de amor por ela. Durante a infância e a adolescência, sempre que Adora ia à sua casa, Weaver tratava a garota melhor do que tratava a própria filha. E agora, com o resultado final do concurso de bolsas, a situação tinha só piorado.

Apesar disso, Catra tinha garantido a bolsa de estudos parcial na universidade e, para surpresa de Adora, no dia de fazer a matrícula, Adora descobriu que a amiga tinha feito inscrição para o curso de Fotografia, e não de Jornalismo, como elas sempre haviam planejado. A loira ficou um pouco triste com a notícia, mas Catra se justificou:

− Desculpe, Adora... eu sei que a gente combinou isso desde sempre, mas... nem nos meus piores pesadelos eu vou querer ser aluna da Weaver... simplesmente, não dá. A gente vai ter que se contentar em estudar na mesma universidade, mas em cursos diferentes.

Adora acabou entendendo, ainda mais com a situação tensa como estava. Esse foi um dos períodos mais complicados para elas. As sessões diárias de sermões e humilhações da parte de Weaver não deixavam a garota esquecer por um único dia o fracasso de não ter conseguido a bolsa integral. Catra contava tudo o que acontecia para Adora, que tentava consolar a amiga. Mas houve um dia em que Catra ficou quase 48 horas sem dar notícias e Adora estranhou, porque as duas se falavam todos os dias, praticamente o dia todo. Adora mandou uma mensagem, preocupada:

**_Adora:_ ** _Ei, tá tudo bem?_

_Vc sumiu!_

_Manda notícias_

Já havia se passado 40 minutos desde a mensagem e nada de Catra responder. Adora pegou o celular para ligar pra ela quando chegou a mensagem:

**_Catra:_ ** _Tá tudo bem_

Não era do feitio de Catra ser uma pessoa de poucas palavras. Adora sabia que a amiga não estava bem.

**_Adora:_ ** _Posso ir aí?_

Mais alguns longos minutos para responder:

**_Catra:_ ** _Pode_

Adora foi quase correndo para o apartamento da sra. Weaver. Chegando em frente, mandou outra mensagem para Catra:

**_Adora:_ ** _Tô aqui embaixo_

**_Catra:_ ** _Sobe_

Adora interfonou e cumprimentou o porteiro. Ele a conhecia desde criança. Ela ia lá com frequência, mas era mais comum Catra ir à casa da loira, já que elas não gostavam muito de ficar perto da sra. Weaver.

Adora pegou o elevador e foi até o décimo segundo andar, caminhou até o final do corredor e apertou a campainha. A sra. Weaver atendeu à porta com um copo de drink na mão. Era uma bebida transparente, com gelo e uma rodela de limão.

− Adoooora!!! – cumprimentou com uma empolgação quase desproporcional.

Adora odiava a forma como ela esticava o “o” do seu nome para cumprimentá-la, e ela sempre fazia isso. Era como se quisesse demonstrar uma alegria desmedida. Mas o problema é que a mulher sempre fazia isso para provocar Catra, para diminuí-la, para mostrar que gostava mais de uma outra pessoa qualquer do que de sua própria filha.

Pelo tom da voz, Adora percebeu que ela já estava meio bêbada. E eram só duas horas da tarde. A mulher colocou a mão desocupada no rosto da garota, ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha:

− Que bom ver você! Assim posso parabenizá-la pessoalmente por você por ter sido a melhor aluna da turma e ter ganhado a bolsa integral para a Universidade Etheria. _Você sim_ é uma jovem extraordinária! _Você sim_ daria muito orgulho para os seus pais!

Ela enfatizava o “você sim”, em tom mais alto, e Adora sabia por que: era para Catra escutar e se sentir mais humilhada ainda.

− Boa tarde, sra. Weaver – Adora disse educadamente, mas sem sorrir – Posso falar com a Catra?

− Claro, querida! Não sei por que você ainda perde seu tempo com ela, mas... enfim, pode ir. Ela está no quarto, sem fazer nada, pra variar.

Adora saiu da sala o mais depressa que pode. Detestava aquela mulher! Detestava o que ela fazia com Catra. Chegou na porta do quarto da amiga e bateu. Não houve resposta, mas ela sabia que podia entrar. Foi empurrando a porta devagar e entrando, mas, antes de colocar o corpo completamente para dentro, chamou:

− Catra...

A garota estava deitada na cama, de costas para a porta. Estava de lado, com os joelhos dobrados até o peito e os braços em cima dos joelhos, toda enroladinha, de modo que parecia ainda mais miúda do que já era.

− Oi... – ela respondeu, sem se mexer e sem olhar para a amiga.

Adora entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Foi andando lentamente até a cama e se sentou na beirada, atrás das costas de Catra.

− Tá tudo bem?

− Tá tudo péssimo! – Catra ainda não olhava para a loira e sua voz parecia embargada pela vontade de chorar.

Adora colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Catra e ficou uns minutos em silêncio. Depois de um tempo, perguntou:

− Você teve aquele pesadelo?

Catra apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

− É, eu imaginei que sim... – Adora disse.

Desde criança, sempre que se sentia pressionada, triste ou com medo, Catra tinha um mesmo pesadelo recorrente: sonhava com uma grande confusão de pernas e pés enormes correndo e pisando perto dela. Ao fundo, sons de gritos, choro, barulhos de tiros. Ao seu lado, um corpo enorme de homem jazia caído e imóvel, embora ainda parecesse quente. Tudo era sujo, enlameado, manchado de sangue. E, no sonho, ela sentia um medo tão grande, mas tão grande, que ficava paralisada e não conseguia se mover. Até que alguém se aproximava e se inclinava para ela. Era uma mulher loira, de olhos azuis e sorriso doce. E essa visão trazia paz para ela. Catra sempre associou essa imagem à Adora, mas nunca entendeu por que sempre tinha esse pesadelo e por que ele era sempre igual.

Adora ficou mais um tempo em silêncio e depois disse:

− Ei, vai ficar tudo bem... O importante é que nós entramos na faculdade! – Adora não escondia a alegria na voz, afinal, estava realizando um sonho e queria realizar junto com Catra.

− Eu não sei se quero fazer essa faculdade idiota...

− O quê?? Você tá louca, Catra? Como assim? Vai fazer a faculdade, sim! Era o nosso sonho, lembra?

Pela primeira vez, Catra olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, fixando seus olhos heterocromáticos em Adora:

− O nosso sonho, ou o _seu_ sonho? – disse agressiva, e voltou a ficar de costas para a amiga.

Adora sentiu como se tivesse levado uma punhalada nas costas. Como Catra podia dizer aquilo? Quando uma dormia na casa da outra, elas ficavam acordadas até a madrugada conversando, falando sobre como seria a vida na faculdade, como seria sair de casa e ir morar juntas, como seria o apartamento dos sonhos que elas dividiriam e tudo o que elas fariam juntas dali pra frente, quando fossem adultas. Falavam dos seus sonhos profissionais e de tudo o que cada uma queria conquistar, das viagens que fariam juntas, dos lugares que conheceriam. Nos planos de Adora sempre havia Catra; e nos planos de Catra sempre havia Adora. Por que ela estava falando isso agora, com tanto rancor?

Adora ficou em silêncio, magoada com o que acabara de ouvir, e tirou a mão do ombro de Catra. A morena percebeu que havia magoado a amiga e suspirou fundo, já arrependida. Poderia se virar para trás, pedir desculpas, dizer para Adora que não era nada disso, que disse aquilo da boca pra fora, só pra descontar sua raiva em alguém e depois dar um forte abraço na sua melhor amiga, mas não fez nada disso, não conseguia mexer um músculo sequer.

E ela se odiava por saber que havia magoado Adora... mais uma vez... Até quando a loira aguentaria seus sucessivos ataques? Por um instante, sentiu um medo terrível de perder Adora para sempre. Isso era, talvez, o que ela mais temia na vida, mais até do que temia Weaver. Seu coração acelerou e sua boca ficou seca. Estava quase em pânico.

Ainda sem se virar, esticou seu braço para trás e alcançou alguma parte do corpo de Adora, que continuava sentada na cama. Era o joelho da amiga. Apertou firme e sussurrou, quase chorando:

− Adora...

Houve um instante de silêncio e depois Catra sentiu um movimento cauteloso na cama e, em poucos segundos, sentiu os braços da amiga envolvendo os seus, o peito de Adora se apoiando em suas costas, e o calor seguro e confiável do corpo de Adora perto do seu.

Catra não queria chorar. Não queria que Adora a visse chorando de novo. Mas não conseguiu segurar algumas lágrimas que escorriam silenciosamente de seus olhos.

Ficaram assim alguns minutos em silêncio, apenas respirando compassadamente. Até que Adora segurou o ombro de Catra e começou a virá-la para si lentamente:

− Ei, vem cá...

Catra foi se virando devagar, relutante.

− Eu já estou aqui.

Adora riu baixinho.

− Para de ser chata e vira aqui pra mim.

Catra se virou com o olhar baixo, mas logo seus olhos procuraram os olhos de Adora. O azul dos olhos de Adora sempre foi uma das coisas que mais acalmavam Catra na vida. Adora olhava pra ela sorrindo com doçura.

Agora as duas estavam deitadas uma de frente para outra, se olhando, mas em silêncio. Adora acariciava suavemente os cabelos desalinhados de Catra. Adorava aqueles cabelos indomáveis. Adorava a forma como eles combinavam com o rosto e a personalidade de Catra, com seus olhos bicolores, com as sardas em volta do seu nariz pequeno e perfeito.

− No ano que vem, vamos ser maiores de idade, vamos estar na faculdade e vamos morar juntas – Adora disse, quase sussurrando, enquanto acariciava os cabelos da morena – Ninguém mais vai poder mandar na nossa vida. Ninguém mais vai poder nos machucar só porque quer. Vai ser o começo de uma vida nova pra nós.

Catra olhou para Adora com olhos enormes de confiança.

− Você promete?

− Prometo!

Então Catra se inclinou pra frente e se enfiou embaixo do queixo de Adora, ficando aninhada no peito da amiga, que a abraçou mais forte. As duas respiravam fundo, como se aquilo fosse toda a vida que elas poderiam sugar do mundo, um mundo onde só cabiam elas duas.

Depois de um breve tempo, Adora se afastou um pouco para tentar olhar para os olhos de Catra. A morena levantou a cabeça e ficou encarando-a. Então Adora deu um rápido beijo na testa de Catra, outro na ponta do nariz e outro na bochecha. A morena sorriu com o gesto. Adora fez de novo: um beijo na testa, um na ponta do nariz e outro na bochecha. Dessa vez, Catra riu e disse:

− Adora... não existe ninguém mais idiota que você no mundo!

Adora riu também e fez de novo, os três beijinhos rápidos pelo rosto da amiga. Gostava de vê-la sorrindo de suas bobeiras e, às vezes, até fingia ser mais boba do que realmente era só pra divertir Catra.

Quando Adora foi repetir o gesto pela quarta vez, Catra mexeu o rosto de leve e o beijo que era pra ser na bochecha pegou no canto da boca. Adora parou imediatamente e ficou estática, meio envergonhada e meio com medo da reação da amiga. Catra também olhava para ela com os olhos muito abertos e levemente corada de vergonha. Adora achou melhor se afastar um pouco, mas, quando começou o movimento, Catra segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, não deixando que ela se afastasse. Então encostou sua testa na testa de Adora, ainda com as mãos no seu rosto, e fechou os olhos. Adora também fechou os olhos e suspirou fundo. Então ouviu Catra dizer com a voz rouca e baixa:

− Que bom que você veio...

− Somos você e eu, até o fim do mundo – Adora respondeu.

− Promete?

− Prometo!


	3. A Rebelião

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este é o último capítulo em que haverá apresentação de personagens e contextualização da história. Obrigada pela paciência até aqui!  
> Ao longo do capítulo, já aparecem alguns conflitos que serão desenvolvidos nos próximos capítulos.  
> Boa leitura!

***Sala de reuniões do Portal “A Rebelião”***

***Tempo atual***

Do outro lado do campus, em uma sala bem mais modesta que o auditório, as professoras Angela Bright e Cássia Spella se reuniam com alguns alunos para discutir o futuro do Portal “A Rebelião”.

Era uma reunião informal, sem a pompa da escolha da equipe do “A Horda”. Angela e Cássia, juntamente com Juliet, a secretária-executiva do portal, apenas convidaram alguns alunos que elas sabiam que tinham interesse em participar. A ideia era tentar dar a volta por cima neste ano e conseguir vencer o Torneio de Portais.

Os primeiros alunos a chegar para a reunião eram os calouros Cíntia e Bob. Cíntia tinha acabado de entrar no curso de Publicidade e Propaganda, mas já era conhecida por bastante gente na faculdade. Isso porque ela tinha um canal no YouTube em que dava dicas de moda, maquiagem e outros assuntos que faziam sucesso principalmente entre os adolescentes. Seu canal começou como uma brincadeira, mas acabou crescendo e reunindo um número considerável de seguidores. No YouTube e nas outras redes sociais, ela era conhecida como Glimmer e era assim que todos a chamavam.

Bob Arrow, mais conhecido como Bow, era seu amigo de infância e companheiro inseparável. Cursava Produção Audiovisual e, assim como Glimmer, já conhecia uma boa parte dos alunos da universidade, mas, no seu caso, é porque ele era o cara mais gente boa e amigável de todo o campus. Quem os conhecia de perto, dizia que Bow era como se fosse “a voz da razão” para Glimmer, já que a garota, apesar de parecer toda fofinha e delicada, cheia de acessórios cor de rosa e coisinhas com brilhos, era conhecida por ser estourada, rebelde, boca suja e um tanto teimosa.

Ao vê-los chegando juntos, Profa. Angela sorriu e os recepcionou:

− Bom dia! Que bom que vieram!

− Não perderíamos por nada, Sra. Bright! – disse Bow, com a gentileza de sempre.

− Somos os únicos? – estranhou Glimmer.

− Acredito que as outras garotas já estão chegando – Angela respondeu.

Não se passaram mais dois minutos e chegaram mais três garotas veteranas, que já trabalhavam no portal há dois anos. E, algum tempo depois, chegou uma garota morena e muito bonita, mas que parecia estar sempre entediada ou com má vontade.

Profa. Angela fez um gesto para Profa. Cássia e para Juliet e deu início à reunião:

− Primeiramente, gostaria de agradecer a todos por estarem presentes! Fico feliz em saber que ainda há pessoas interessadas em integrar um projeto que busca promover mudanças e questionar monopólios. Como diria o escritor Nelson Rodrigues: “Toda unanimidade é burra”, e eu realmente concordo com ele.

Glimmer e Bow se entreolharam surpresos. Bow sussurrou no ouvido da garota:

− Uau! Não esperava que ela dissesse algo desse tipo!

− Nem eu!! Que ousada! Adorei! – Glimmer disse, realmente admirada.

Depois de dizer essas palavras iniciais, Profa. Angela enrubesceu de leve e disse, com sua habitual classe e elegância:

− Desculpem-me se pareci agressiva. Não foi minha intenção...

− Não há do que se desculpar, professora! Nós concordamos com a senhora! – disse uma das veteranas, uma garota negra de cabelo platinado, levemente azulado, e com ar decidido. As outras veteranas sorriram concordando, o que deu um incentivo para a professora continuar.

− Sim, talvez os novatos aqui presentes não saibam, mas o Portal de Notícias “A Rebelião” surgiu com o objetivo de apresentar uma concorrência saudável e necessária ao portal que, até então, monopolizava toda a circulação de informações no nosso campus e na nossa comunidade local, o portal “A Horda”. A universidade Etheria sempre prezou pela divulgação de notícias e informações. Antigamente, quando eu e Profa. Cássia ainda éramos alunas aqui, a instituição tinha um jornal impresso, chamado “Etheria News”, que depois se tornou o Portal de Notícias “Etheria News”. Mas, algum tempo depois, tudo mudou...

Ela fez uma expressão contrariada e parou de falar, como se tivesse ficado pensativa. Glimmer e Bow novamente se entreolharam, e a Profa. Cássia Spella tomou a palavra:

− Tudo mudou porque a universidade contratou “um certo professor” – e fez sinal de aspas com os dedos das duas mãos – que achou que poderia tomar conta de tudo, mudar tudo de acordo com seus próprios critérios e começou a manchar a integridade e a imparcialidade do nosso portal...

Bow estava fascinado com a franqueza com que as mulheres estavam abordando o assunto e se encorajou a perguntar:

− Vocês estão se referindo ao Prof. John Hordak, certo? Por que dizem que ele manchou a integridade e a imparcialidade do portal? O que ele fez?

As duas professoras se entreolharam em dúvida se deveriam falar mais alguma coisa e olharam também para Juliet, mas foi a aluna de cabelo platinado quem resolveu responder:

− Esse assunto é sigiloso e não deve, em hipótese nenhuma, sair daqui, até porque ainda não temos como provar e poderíamos ser processadas. Mas temos fortes razões para crer que o Prof. Hordak manipula as notícias e cria pautas encomendadas em favor dos patrocinadores do “A Horda”. Esses patrocinadores vão desde políticos e autoridades locais, até grandes empresas, como a Prime-Black que, como vocês sabem, é uma indústria do ramo químico e farmacêutico e é, talvez, a maior patrocinadora do portal.

− Manipula como? – perguntou a menina entediada, que parecia ter se interessado pelo assunto – Criando fake news, por exemplo?

Desta vez, quem respondeu foi a garota de cabelo roxo que entrou de mãos dadas com a platinada:

− Basicamente, sim. Mas há várias formas de utilizar as fake news. Uma das coisas que ele mais faz, por exemplo, é distorcer os fatos, transformando culpados em vítimas e vice-versa, inventando culpados para livrar a cara de algum poderoso, etc. Vocês se lembram daquela senhora que foi atropelada aqui perto da faculdade no ano passado? Pois é, temos testemunhas que afirmam que ela foi atropelada pelo filho do prefeito, que estava dirigindo embriagado...

− Mas um outro rapaz é que foi preso como autor do atropelamento – disse Bow, começando a ficar inconformado – E, se não me engano, ele era funcionário de serviços gerais aqui da universidade, não era?

− Exatamente! – continuou a de cabelo roxo – Hordak publicou uma série de notícias falsas, inclusive com imagens adulteradas, colocando o rapaz na cena do crime e inocentando o filho do prefeito, modificando totalmente a narrativa verdadeira. As matérias e imagens publicadas no “A Horda” foram cruciais para decidir a condenação do rapaz.

− Gente, mas ninguém falou nada? Ninguém fez nada? – perguntou a morena entediada.

− Ninguém tinha provas ou imagens. Era a palavra de um reconhecido portal de informações contra a palavra de pessoas comuns – disse Juliet, com seriedade – E essa é a primeira lição que vocês devem aprender aqui: nunca publicar nada que possa nos custar um processo por acusação sem provas.

− Mas ninguém deu a dica para a polícia, para eles periciarem as imagens, investigarem melhor, falar com as testemunhas?

− O delegado está do mesmo lado que Hordak: o lado dos poderosos.

− E o reitor da universidade? Não fala nada? Por que ele não intervém no “A Horda”?

− Só no ano passado, as empresas Prime-Black, por intermédio da parceria com “A Horda”, doaram para a faculdade um laboratório de química novíssimo e totalmente equipado, doaram também uma série de equipamentos e materiais para o hospital universitário, ligado aos cursos da área médica, e doaram milhares de livros para os cursos de Licenciatura... vocês acham mesmo que o reitor irá interferir no “A Horda”?... – Juliet perguntou para os alunos, sem esconder a sua indignação.

− Aargh! Tá tudo perdido, então... – disse a morena, passando as mãos no rosto, inconformada.

− Mas é aí que nós entramos e podemos tentar fazer alguma diferença – disse a Profa. Angela – tentando levar informação verdadeira e imparcial para nossos alunos e nossa comunidade local.

− Com certeza! – disse Bow, com entusiasmo – Agora, mais do que nunca, quero fazer parte do “A Rebelião” e começar a trabalhar o quanto antes!

Glimmer estava quieta, mas presenciava aquela conversa com uma expressão extasiada. Ela nunca imaginou que eles tratariam ali daquele tipo de assunto e falariam tudo de forma tão aberta e transparente. O que parecia inicialmente apenas um estágio bobo, que para ela começaria como uma brincadeira, assim como seu canal no YouTube, tomava agora a forma de uma coisa séria. Seus olhos brilhavam de contentamento e empolgação. Além de amar uma boa fofoca, Glimmer era o tipo de pessoa que chorava de vontade de entrar numa confusão, mesmo que a confusão não dissesse respeito a ela. E questionar figuras de autoridade era uma de suas atividades preferidas.

Só havia um problema: “A Horda” tinha muito mais reconhecimento e reputação que “A Rebelião”. E, na opinião de Glimmer, as professoras Angela e Cássia conduziam o portal de uma forma muito... delicada, cautelosa, respeitosa... Para Glimmer, elas deveriam ser mais agressivas e ousadas, deveriam partir para a luta, em vez de apenas lamentar. Por isso, resolveu perguntar:

− Ok, mas e aí? Como vamos fazer para enfrentar isso?

− Justamente por isso estamos aqui – disse a Profa. Angela – Pretendemos, este ano, nos dedicar intensivamente ao trabalho no portal com o objetivo de ganhar o Torneio de Portais. Com isso, temos certeza de que começaremos a ganhar respeito e reconhecimento da universidade e da imprensa local. Para isso, contamos com vocês como equipe.

− Acho, então, que seria o momento de apresentá-los, Angela – disse a Profa. Cássia.

− Na verdade – disse uma veterana magrinha, com vestido florido – nós moramos todos na mesma moradia estudantil, a República Lua Clara. Mas penso que uma apresentação formal seria interessante para cumprir o protocolo.

− Ok, então vamos começar pelas veteranas, que já estão conosco há dois anos – disse a Profa. Angela – Esta é Nathália Brown, responsável pela área de T.I. – e apontou para a moça de cabelos platinados – Esta é Sabrina Wind, responsável pela área de marketing – e a moça de cabelos roxos fez um aceno para os outros presentes – E esta é Priscila Pluméria, uma das redatoras e especialista em matérias sobre meio ambiente, alimentação saudável e saúde.

Todos se cumprimentaram e Glimmer disse:

− Nós conhecemos Nathália, Sabrina e Priscila pelos nossos apelidos de Lua Clara: Netossa, Spinerella e Perfuma.

− Certo, agora os calouros: este é Bob Arrow, que será nosso fotógrafo; esta é Mércia Salineas, que cursa Jornalismo e será uma das redatoras; e esta é Cíntia Bright, que também será uma das redatoras.

Dessa vez, foi Perfuma quem disse:

− Nós também os conhecemos pelos apelidos: Bow, Mermista e Glimmer.

Os olhos da Profa. Cássia brilharam de empolgação:

− Ah, que divertido! – disse ela, vibrando – Apelidos de república! Coisa de garotas, não é mesmo? – olhou para Bow – ... e de garotos também, claro, sem discriminação! – e deu um sorrisinho sem graça – Sabe, quando eu estava na faculdade, também morei em um república e nós também tínhamos apelidos. Uma vez, uma garota que chamávamos de Bela Adormec... – mas Profa. Angela a interrompeu com um gesto para que ela parasse.

− Cássia... acho que não é o momento... Vamos retomar a nossa pauta?

− Ah, claro! Não sei por que eu fui imaginar que alguém aqui poderia se interessar por uma das minhas histórias... histórias de uma pessoa experiente, competente, com uma interessante história de vida... Tudo bem, já estou acostumada... – disse, fazendo o dramalhão que era sua marca registrada. As garotas olharam umas para as outras, revirando os olhos ou rindo de lado. Todos sabiam da fama de dramática da Profa. Cássia.

Profa. Angela ficou meio constrangida, mas achou melhor continuar logo:

− Bem, agora que formamos a equipe, temos que trabalhar duro. Seremos só nós, ao contrário do “A Horda”, que conta com quase vinte membros na equipe... Nós, como vocês podem ver, não temos tantos interessados assim...

− Claro! Ninguém quer participar de uma equipe que só perde... – disse Glimmer, num arroubo de sinceridade.

Todos arregalaram os olhos e Bow deu um cutucão com o cotovelo no braço na menina, falando baixinho:

− Glimmer...

− O quê? Eu falei alguma mentira?

− Acontece, senhorita Cíntia, que é difícil concorrer com a estrutura e o financiamento do “A Horda” – disse a Profa. Angela, levemente irritada.

− E por que eles têm financiamento? É simples: porque eles ganham sempre! É um ciclo infinito! Precisamos quebrar esse ciclo se quisermos mudar as coisas! – Glimmer disse, dando um soco na palma da própria mão.

− E você acha que você foi a primeira a descobrir isso? Pensa que eu já não sei de tudo isso? Mas o que você quer que nós façamos para mudar essa realidade de uma hora pra outra? E não pense que eu vou aceitar qualquer sugestão maluca! Não pense que aceitarei fazer como eles, e vender matérias encomendadas e mentirosas em troca de apoio. Nós sempre jogamos limpo, dentro das regras, e não vamos mudar isso!

− Tá vendo? Isso é que é f... ããh... esse é que é o problema! Podemos jogar dentro das regras, mas temos que ser mais ousadas, nos arriscar mais, lutar pela notícia! E se isso significar infringir algumas mínimas, pequeniníssimas, ínfimas, micro regrinhas... quem sabe...

− Não! Isso nunca! Vou continuar fazendo o que sempre fiz: andando na linha!

− Pois então você nunca ouviu falar que quem anda muito na linha corre o risco de ser atropelado pelo trem!

− CÍNTIA! Olhe os modos, ou... ou... ou eu corto a sua mesada!

− MÃE!!! Você não pode fazer isso!

− Posso sim, mocinha!

− PORRA!!!

− CÍNTIA!!!

As pessoas na sala já estavam se entreolhando um tanto constrangidas enquanto mãe e filha continuavam numa discussão interminável. Ambas não cediam em suas posições e, quando começaram a misturar assuntos acadêmicos com questões particulares, a professora Cássia, aproveitando que os parentescos estavam claros, disse:

− Querida cunhada e querida sobrinha, agora é minha vez de dizer: vamos nos ater à pauta?

Só então as duas pareceram perceber que estavam tumultuando a reunião. A Profa. Angela ficou um tanto constrangida e disse, por fim:

− Sim, peço perdão a todos pela inconveniência da situação. Mas, retomando o assunto que nos trouxe aqui, acho que as ideias iniciais já foram lançadas e agora tenho um desafio a fazer a todos: gostaria que, durante a próxima semana, vocês trabalhassem em duplas e que cada dupla me trouxesse uma matéria realmente interessante para começarmos a movimentar o nosso portal mesmo antes de se iniciar o Torneio de Portais. Vamos, desde já, mostrar que este ano estamos dispostos a vencer!

Todos concordaram entusiasmados e organizaram suas duplas, depois foram embora conversando e decidindo suas pautas para as matérias.

Glimmer saiu da sala de cara fechada e nem se despediu de sua mãe. Bow foi atrás dela, tentando acalmá-la:

− Glimmer... você tem que pegar mais leve com a sua mãe. Tem que tentar entender que ela está dando o melhor dela, está fazendo tudo o que pode...

− Tudo o que pode? Ah, Bow, fala sério! Minha mãe é uma medrosa do caralho! Desse jeito esse portal nunca vai sair do lugar e vai chegar um momento em que a reitoria vai querer fechá-lo, já que ele não se destaca!

− Não é bem assim...

− Claro que é! Minha mãe é muito teimosa!

Bow olhou para a amiga com os olhos arregalados e disse:

− Ah, sei... _Ela_ é teimosa, né?... você não...

Glimmer ignorou o rapaz e continuou:

− Mas pode deixar! Agora que eu estou aqui, tudo vai mudar – disse a garota com um certo ar de arrogância.

− E posso saber o que você vai fazer para mudar tudo?

− Vou agir de forma mais ousada! É preciso arriscar um pouco se quisermos fazer as coisas de um jeito diferente!

− Ai, meu Jesus Cristinho! Não sei não se eu estou gostando dessas suas ideias. O que você pretende fazer?

− Pretendo fazer a matéria mais sensacional e explosiva de toda a história do Portal “A Rebelião” – dizendo isso com os olhos brilhando e a voz exaltada, a garota abriu os braços na frente do seu próprio corpo como se estivesse visualizando alguma coisa que só ela pudesse enxergar.

− Uau! Tô começando a sentir firmeza... mas ainda estou apavorado! Posso saber que matéria é essa?

A menina olhou séria para ele, como se estivesse acordando de um transe:

− O quê?

− Quero saber que matéria é essa.

− Matéria?...

− Sim, criatura! Você não disse que ia fazer uma matéria explosiva, que iria mudar tudo?

− Ah, tá... então... não sei ainda... mas vou descobrir em breve! – e sorriu sem graça para o rapaz.

Bow deu um tapa na própria testa, mas riu da amiga. Glimmer era estouradinha e gostava muito de falar, mas a verdade é que tinha pouca experiência de vida e pensava que tudo era fácil como tinha sido até então, no Ensino Médio. Mas a faculdade não era como o Ensino Médio, ainda mais se você se propõe a enfrentar um adversário poderoso como o pessoal do portal “A Horda”.

Ao saírem do prédio da universidade, ouviram uma voz dizendo, empolgada:

− Glimmer!! Que bom que você está aqui! Faz um tempão que eu estou aqui fora te esperando!

− Frosta? O que você está fazendo aqui?

− Nossa, é tão sensacional quando você me chama de Frosta!! – a menina disse com a maior alegria.

Glimmer abraçou uma garota baixinha, de cabelos azulados e curtos e com uma carinha de marrenta. A menina não deveria ter mais que treze anos.

O nome dela era Jéssica Frost e ela era presidente do fã-clube da Glimmer. O fã-clube havia se formado depois que o canal da Glimmer estourou por causa de um vídeo que viralizou sobre “Dicas de roupas e maquiagem para fazer a fila andar”. Desde essa época, Glimmer e Jéssica se falavam praticamente todos os dias pelas redes sociais, e, de vez em quando, marcavam algum encontro entre Glimmer e as garotas do fã-clube, que eram todas adolescentes.

A dedicação da menina à Glimmer era tão grande e sua admiração era tão genuína que Glimmer resolveu dar a ela uma espécie de honraria especial: a youtuber explicou para Jéssica que, depois que entrou na faculdade, resolveu sair da casa da mãe e ir morar numa república com outras garotas da universidade e que, nesta república, todas as estudantes tinham um apelido. E que, depois de conversar com as garotas da moradia, elas autorizaram Glimmer a dar um apelido à Jéssica também, como se ela fosse uma delas.

Neste dia, Glimmer levou a garota até a república Lua Clara e mostrou para ela como era a rotina de uma vida universitária. A garota estava em êxtase, achando tudo o máximo. Ao final do tour, lá na sala, diante das outras moradoras, Glimmer deu à Jéssica o apelido de Frosta, para combinar com seu sobrenome.

A menina até chorou de emoção, tirou milhões de selfies com todas as garotas da república e, ao final, todas comemoraram com um enorme pote de sorvete, uns cookies veganos que Perfuma tinha preparado, e uma coca-cola bem gelada – com exceção de Mermista, que disse que não ia deixar de tomar a sua Budweiser só porque tinha criança na casa.

Agora ali, em frente à universidade, Glimmer estranhava a visita inesperada da garota:

− Faz tempo que você está aqui me esperando? Por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

− Na verdade, não é nada de mais. É que eu queria saber se a gente pode tirar umas fotos juntas aqui na universidade para colocar na página do fã-clube. Eu falei para as meninas sobre a minha visita à sua república e elas pediram para eu contar mais detalhes, explicar sobre o curso que você faz, postar mais fotos, essas coisas. Será que a gente pode tirar algumas fotos?

− Claro! – e se virando para o garoto que a aguardava, perguntou – Bow, sem querer abusar muito da sua boa vontade... mas você não quer tirar as fotos pra gente? Fica mais profissional do que tirar selfies com o celular...

Bow era um excelente fotógrafo e tinha um ótimo equipamento. Ele concordou, mas brincou com as meninas:

− Aproveitem enquanto eu ainda não sou famoso e posso fazer isso de graça para vocês. Depois, uma foto minha vai valer milhões!

Durante a sessão de fotos, o celular de Frosta não parava de fazer barulho indicando a chegada de mensagens. A menina começou a ficar incomodada e disse para Glimmer:

− Ai, desculpa, este celular tá enchendo o saco, né? Eu vou silenciar esse grupo...

− Se for alguma coisa importante, pode resolver, não tem problema.

− É meu professor de Biologia. Ele está enchendo o grupo da nossa sala de fotos, vídeos e informações sobre aquela treta na Ilha das Feras.

− Que treta na Ilha das Feras? – Glimmer perguntou curiosa e olhou para Bow.

O rapaz balançou a cabeça negativamente, indicando que também não sabia do que se tratava.

− Vocês não estão sabendo? Ah, bem que o meu professor disse que a imprensa não está divulgando, só mesmo os moradores que estão tentando fazer barulho nas redes sociais.

− Mas o que aconteceu lá? – Bow perguntou interessado.

A Ilha das Feras era a comunidade mais pobre a carente daquela região. Havia muita gente lá que vivia na mais completa miséria. Nem Glimmer e nem Bow nunca haviam ido lá, mas sabiam onde ficava.

− Então, segundo meu professor de Biologia, parece que uma empresa andou jogando resíduos tóxicos nos rios e córregos que passam ali e está contaminando tudo. Vários moradores estão apresentando problemas sérios de saúde e parece que já houve até mortes. A contaminação está tão feia lá que, em um mês, já nasceram duas ou três crianças com problemas neurológicos decorrentes dos resíduos tóxicos que as mães ingeriram por meio da água e dos alimentos.

− Nossa, mas como eu não ouvi falar nada disso?? – disse Glimmer se aproximando do celular de Frosta, onde ela mostrava as informações que o professor estava enviando no grupo da classe.

− Pois é, meu professor disse que a mídia está abafando, que ninguém quer que a informação se espalhe porque parece que a empresa que está poluindo está comprando o silêncio de todo mundo.

− E como ele sabe disso tudo? – perguntou Bow.

− A família dele é de lá. Ele disse que só os moradores é que estão divulgando, colocando fotos, vídeos e informações nas redes sociais. Mas parece que ninguém acredita. As pessoas dizem que as fotos e vídeos são montagens, que os moradores da Ilha das Feras se uniram para dar um golpe nessa empresa, pra tirar dinheiro. Sei lá, sei que tá uma confusão danada.

− E como é o nome dessa empresa? – Glimmer perguntou para Frosta, mas olhou para Bow com os olhinhos já brilhando, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma ideia genial.

− Ah, eu não me lembro... mas deve estar aqui nas informações que o professor mandou no grupo.

− Frosta, preciso que você me faça o maior favor da vida! – disse Glimmer, segurando os ombros da garota.

− Claro!! O que você quiser!

− Manda no meu whatsapp todas as informações que você tiver, tudo o que o seu professor te mandou, todas as fotos, todos os vídeos, tudinho!

− Tem certeza? É coisa pra caramba, viu?

− Certeza absoluta! Pode me mandar tudo!

− Ok! Um minutinho e eu já faço isso – disse a garota acessando os arquivos e enviando para Glimmer.

Glimmer olhou para Bow em êxtase:

− Bow!!! Eu já sei como vamos fazer a melhor matéria de todos os tempos! Agora você vai ver! Eu vou impressionar a minha mãe e ela vai confiar mais nas minhas ideias!

− Ai, minha Nossa Senhora da Achiropita... espero que a gente não se meta em encrenca...


	4. 4 - Primeira missão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agora começaremos a entrar na ação propriamente dita.  
> Espero que gostem!  
> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs.: este capítulo apresenta diálogos que contém abuso verbal e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

No dia seguinte, depois das aulas, aconteceu a primeira reunião da equipe júnior do Portal “A Horda”. Adora foi a primeira da nova equipe a chegar ao local onde funcionava a redação do portal. Ficou olhando tudo maravilhada, como se estivesse sonhando.

Enquanto estava ali distraída com os seus pensamentos, ouviu uma voz rouca e familiar atrás de si:

− Hey, Adora!

Era Catra. Adora olhou para ela e mordeu o lábio inferior: era impossível não dar uma conferida em Catra de alto a baixo. Pra variar, Catra estava super bonita e estilosa, com uma roupa que combinava totalmente com ela e a deixava levemente sexy, sem forçar demais. Ela estava com uma calça preta justa, coturnos pretos e uma regata preta. Por cima da regata, uma camisa jeans com todos os botões abertos e as mangas dobradas até o cotovelo. E, pra segurar os seu cabelos volumosos para trás, a sua inseparável tiara vermelha. Adora ficou se perguntando como uma roupa tão simples poderia ficar tão perfeita nela.

O que a loira não sabia é que, por dentro, Catra também estava babando no visual de Adora. A garota resolveu levar a sério seu posto de líder da equipe júnior de redatores e foi para sua primeira reunião com uma calça social cinza-chumbo, sapato social preto e uma camisa branca de um tecido bem fininho, que deixava ver a sombra do sutiã rendado. Os primeiros botões da camisa estavam abertos e ela também tinha dobrado as mangas até os cotovelos.

Sem perceber, as duas se olharam e suspiraram discretamente.

A loira se admirou de ver a amiga ali tão cedo, porque, geralmente, ela era sempre a última a chegar. Vinha andando devagar, com cara de sono.

− Nossa, que surpresa! Chegou antes que os outros.

A morena sorriu meio irônica:

− Não se acostume! Só cheguei mais cedo hoje pra te dar apoio no seu primeiro dia como chefe. Depois disso, seguimos a programação normal, ou seja, não espere ver a minha cara aqui tão cedo novamente – e riu.

Adora riu também e perguntou:

− E essa cara de sono? São quatro da tarde...

− Ah, eu resolvi dar um cochilinho depois do almoço, mas foi a pior coisa que fiz – e fez uma cara contrariada.

− Por quê?

− Tive aquele maldito pesadelo de novo... – Catra disse de mau humor.

− O seu pesadelo recorrente?

− Sim... Odeio esse sonho...

Adora colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, afagando de leve. Depois falou com uma voz meio irônica:

− E eu apareci de novo no final do sonho pra te salvar? – Adora perguntou, com um sorriso meio provocador no rosto.

Catra a empurrou com um pouco de brutalidade:

− Larga a mão de ser idiota, Adora! Não sei como eu te aguento!

Adora riu:

− Mas você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Apareci ou não apareci?

− Afff... – Catra cruzou os braços, virou o rosto para o lado oposto de Adora e disse baixinho – Apareceu...

− Hummm!

− Idiota!

As duas riram e Catra disse, pensativa:

− Quer dizer, eu _acho_ que é você, mas no sonho nunca dá pra ver o rosto direito. Eu consigo ver que é uma mulher loira e tem olhos azuis, mas não vejo o rosto em detalhes... Mas, como você é a única pessoa loira, de olhos azuis que eu conheço desde pequena...

− Claro que sou eu! – Adora disse sorrindo.

− Argh, mas não é porque eu gosto de você... Você é que é intrometida e se mete até nos meus sonhos...

As duas continuaram ali rindo e conversando enquanto os outros membros da equipe foram chegando. Adora estava realmente empenhada em ser uma boa líder e, assim que todos chegaram, iniciou fazendo um breve discurso de boas-vindas e agradecimento para os companheiros. Depois, passou a palavra para um aluno veterano que já trabalhava no portal para que ele mostrasse aos novatos como as coisas ali funcionavam.

A estrutura do “A Horda” era impressionante. Parecia a redação de um portal profissional. Adora ficou impressionada com a quantidade e qualidade dos equipamentos, todos de altíssima tecnologia. Ao final da visita, o veterano os deixou em um espaçoso e equipado cômodo onde funcionaria a sala deles. Todos estavam encantados com o que estavam vendo. Parecia que tinham entrado em outro mundo. Adora sentia seu coração bater forte. Aquilo era tudo com o que ela sempre havia sonhado.

Sobre cada uma das mesas que seriam, a partir de agora, suas mesas de trabalho, havia uma caixa com vários brindes, como camisetas, canetas, blocos de notas, canecas, capinhas de celular, fones de ouvido, e muitos outros itens, e tudo isso tinha duas logomarcas: a logo do portal “A Horda” e a logo das empresas Prime-Black, que é quem tinha providenciado os brindes para a nova equipe.

Enquanto o pessoal escolhia suas mesas de trabalho e abria as caixas de brindes para ver o que havia ganhado, Scorpia se aproximou de Catra e a cumprimentou um pouco envergonhada:

− Ei... e aí? Tudo bem?

Catra não era necessariamente o tipo de pessoa que gostava de fazer novos amigos:

− Tudo bem... – respondeu sem dar muita atenção, e continuou mexendo no seu equipamento de fotografia.

A garota alta ficou ainda mais corada de vergonha, mas não se intimidou:

− Eu sou Scarlet, mas todo mundo me chama de Scorpia – e, dizendo isso, esticou sua enorme mão para cumprimentar Catra.

A morena olhou por alguns segundos para aquela mão estendida e, antes que ficasse constrangedor demais, resolveu apertá-la:

− Pode me chamar de Catra – disse secamente.

A grandona pareceu ter se empolgado com aquele mínimo avanço da conversa e continuou, um tanto eufórica:

− Uau, que nome maneiro! Combina com você, sabe? Não que Catarina não combine, não foi isso que eu quis dizer... Catarina é um nome lindo... é nome de Estado, né? E de uma santa também... é, quer dizer... uau... Catra, hein? Bonito...

Catra olhou séria e meio sem paciência para a garota que estava completamente atrapalhada e embaraçada, gesticulando tanto que quase derrubava os equipamentos fotográficos que estavam sobre a mesa. Antes que a situação ficasse mais constrangedora do que já estava, Adora se aproximou:

− Oi! Scarlet, não é? – e estendeu a mão para a garota – Tudo bem? Eu sou a Adora.

− Ah, oi, Adora – ela apertou a mão de Adora, mas parecia bem menos empolgada – Pode me chamar de Scorpia.

− Então, eu gostaria que você conhecesse os outros membros do grupo, pra gente se enturmar melhor, poder trabalhar em equipe.

− Ah, claro! Vamos lá.

Adora olhou para os outros e falou em voz alta:

− Pessoal, gostaria da atenção de todos um minuto. A maioria de nós já se conhece, mas poucos aqui têm amizade com a Scorpia. Ela faz parte do nosso time, por isso gostaria que cada um se apresentasse e que ela também se apresentasse para nós, para nos conhecermos melhor – ao dizer isso, Adora ouviu a voz entediada de Catra atrás de si:

− Afff...

Adora olhou para trás e repreendeu, com o olhar, a atitude de Catra, que levantou os ombros e fez cara de desentendida. Ainda com os olhos, Adora fez um gesto para Catra se levantar e ficar ali ao lado dela. A morena foi se movimentando o mais lentamente que conseguia.

Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio, que estava conversando encostados numa das mesas, foram se aproximando para atender ao pedido de Adora. Rogélio estava nitidamente abatido e Lonnie passava as mãos nas suas costas, como se quisesse consolá-lo. Adora percebeu que havia algo de errado e perguntou:

− O que foi Rogélio? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Rogélio respondeu e Scorpia olhou para todos em desespero, porque não tinha entendido uma palavra do que ele tinha falado. Lonnie disse:

− Rogélio está triste porque a comunidade onde os avós dele moram está passando por um problemão. Parece que uma empresa andou despejando dejetos químicos no rio e as pessoas estão ficando com doenças neurológicas, pulmonares, desenvolvendo tumores. Já morreram crianças lá... – e redobrando os carinhos nas costas do amigo, Lonnie falou com tristeza – E agora a avó do Rogélio ficou doente também... e parece que é grave...

− Puxa, Rogélio, eu sinto muito... – Adora disse, sentindo pena de ver a situação do amigo, que estava de cabeça baixa, quase chorando.

− Onde é essa comunidade? – Catra perguntou com curiosidade.

− É a Ilha das Feras. Fica bem longe daqui.

− Desde quando isso está acontecendo? Eu não vi nada sobre isso na internet – Catra disse, abrindo um site de busca no celular para procurar alguma informação.

− Os sites de notícias não estão divulgando nada – Lonnie respondeu – Por isso, os moradores da comunidade estão ficando revoltados. Eles estão procurando as autoridades em busca de respostas, de atendimento médico, de algum tipo de auxílio, e nada. Ninguém faz nada. A empresa nem ao menos foi autuada ou responsabilizada pelo que está acontecendo.

− Humm, interessante... – disse Catra, refletindo.

− Interessante, não. Trágico, isso sim! – Lonnie respondeu – Esse problema não é de agora. Alguns moradores estão relatando que as crianças já estão nascendo com uma série de problemas de saúde.

− Ah, é? Estão nascendo como? Esquisitas, igual ao Rogélio?

− CATRA!!! – Adora disse, quase em pânico.

− Nossa, quanta sensibilidade! Parabéns, sua escrota! – Lonnie respondeu irritada.

− Vai se foder, Lonnie! Me deixa em paz!

Quando os ânimos estavam começando a se exaltar, Prof. Hordak e Profa. Weaver entraram na sala e as meninas disfarçaram. Hordak, como de costume, vinha de cara fechada, sem nem ao menos cumprimentar as pessoas. A Profa. Weaver também não tinha uma cara de muitos amigos, apenas sorria para Adora.

− Como está indo o primeiro dia de trabalho? – perguntou a professora.

− Tudo sob controle, professora! – disse Adora, tentando disfarçar o clima hostil entre Catra e Lonnie – Acabamos de começar nossa reunião e estávamos fazendo a apresentação da equipe.

− Muito bem! Prof. Hordak e eu viemos passar para vocês a primeira pauta de matéria, para que vocês já comecem a vivenciar, na prática, o dia a dia de uma redação de portal. É uma matéria muito interessante porque aborda o trabalho dos voluntários em uma ação social numa comunidade carente, chamada Morro do Gato.

− Parece interessante mesmo. Pode nos passar mais detalhes, professora? – pediu Adora.

− Na verdade, antes de vir para cá, eu encaminhei pra você um e-mail com a pauta e todos os detalhes. Inclusive com o nome da pessoa com quem vocês devem falar quando chegarem lá. Essa pessoa é um encarregado das empresas Prime-Black, que é quem está realizando essa ação social.

Quando a Profa. Weaver citou o nome da empresa, Lonnie olhou para Adora e ergueu as sobrancelhas. E, imediatamente, Adora se lembrou de Lonnie falando que as empresas Prime-Black eram quem praticamente bancava toda a estrutura do portal.

− Ok! – disse Adora – Nós vamos nos organizar aqui e ver quem irá ficar responsável por essa matéria.

Pela primeira vez, o Prof. Hordak se manifestou, mas ainda de cara fechada:

− Eu gostaria que ficassem responsáveis por esta matéria você, srta. Adora, e a srta. Catarina. Gostei muito dos portfólios que vocês apresentaram quando fizeram a inscrição para participar da equipe e espero a mesma qualidade na elaboração desta matéria. Precisamos dar a visibilidade adequada e enaltecer os méritos de um parceiro tão importante, como é o caso das empresas Prime-Black. Espero que tenham me compreendido...

Adora ficou um pouco chocada com a franqueza com que ele havia feito esse pedido, mas, refletindo, compreendeu que ele apenas gostaria de enaltecer um gesto solidário importante e necessário. Por isso, respondeu:

− Claro, Prof. Hordak! Entendido! A matéria será elaborada com a dedicação que merece.

Depois da resposta de Adora, Hordak apenas virou as costas e se retirou, sem se despedir de ninguém. A profa. Weaver continuou lá, mas tinha no rosto uma expressão bastante contrariada. Assim que Hordak deixou o local, ela disse, com um sorriso forçado:

− Prof. Hordak é um homem muito ocupado e cheio de afazeres e, por isso, não tem tempo de se dedicar totalmente a cada um dos muitos projetos que desenvolve. Por isso, ele me deixou responsável por cuidar de vocês e das matérias que irão produzir de agora pra frente. Por isso, conhecendo vocês melhor do que ele conhece, e como editora-chefe deste portal, eu vou contrariar uma pequena ordem dele e vou redistribuir as tarefas: quem vai ficar responsável pela matéria na comunidade Morro do Gato serão Adora e Lonnie.

− O QUÊ?? – Catra disse, inconformada – Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

− Que eu saiba, quem ficou de brincadeira durante todos esses anos foi você! Adora e Lonnie estão mais bem preparadas que você, e, como vocês todos perceberam, a matéria é importante para o Prof. Hordak...

− Mas, professora, podemos ir as três – disse Adora, tentando conciliar a situação – Será importante ter uma fotógrafa junto para registrar as ações, os entrevistados...

− Adooora, querida... Catra só vai atrasar vocês e tirá-las do foco com as suas... irresponsabilidades... – e olhou feio para Catra, que estava apertando os dentes e vermelha de raiva.

− Mas, sra. Weaver... – Adora ia continuar argumentando, quando Catra explodiu:

− Eu sei o que você quer! Você quer me boicotar, sua velha maldita! Já não basta ter me boicotado a vida toda, agora quer atrapalhar a minha carreira!

− Sua carreira? – e Weaver riu, sarcástica – Você é patética! Você não tem carreira, não tem nada! Não serve para nada!

− Eu vou participar dessa matéria, queira você ou não!

− Eu não quero você envolvida com essa matéria, já disse!

− Então tente me impedir!

− EU TE PROIBO DE PISAR NO MORRO DO GATO!

A frase soou tão estranha que todos ficaram estáticos, apenas olhando para Weaver. A própria mulher fez cara de quem tinha falado algo que não devia e tentou, como de costume, manter o rosto impassível. Lonnie e Adora se entreolharam e Catra abaixou drasticamente o tom de voz para perguntar:

− Ah, é? E posso saber por quê?

− Eu não lhe devo satisfações...

− O que é que tem no Morro do Gato que eu não posso ver? – Catra insistiu, levemente agressiva.

− Pare de inventar fantasias nessa sua cabeça oca e trabalhe para provar o seu valor!

Como Catra percebeu que não conseguiria tirar nada da mulher, resolveu mudar de estratégia:

− Quer saber? Tudo bem! Agora quem não quer ir a essa porcaria de Morro do Gato sou eu! Pode deixar que Lonnie fique responsável por essa matéria estúpida! Pra mim, tanto faz!

− E assim será! – disse Weaver, dando sua palavra final – Estamos entendidos?

Todos balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente e a Profa. Weaver saiu da sala.

Adora respirou fundo, um tanto frustrada. Seu primeiro dia como líder já tinha sido marcado por problemas e confusões. Ela só não sabia que tinha mais pela frente. Mal Weaver virou as costas, Catra disse alto, para que todos ouvissem:

− Sabe, Adora? Eu acho que, como líder, você pode tomar certas decisões aqui. Como delegar tarefas, por exemplo. Um bom líder tem que saber delegar...

− Eu sei disso, Catra, e também sei que posso fazer isso. Faz parte das minhas atribuições. Mas...

Antes que ela completasse o pensamento, Catra voltou a falar:

− Por exemplo, eu acho que Weaver, no fundo, acertou indicando Lonnie para cobrir essa ação social no Morro do Gato...

Por essa ninguém esperava e todos se entreolharam confusos. Catra continuou:

− Por outro lado... não sei se é um tipo de matéria que demande a atenção da líder dos redatores, entende? Penso que você poderia delegar essa tarefa para outro membro da equipe, que poderia acompanhar Lonnie... Scorpia, por exemplo! Quem melhor para cobrir uma ação social das empresas Prime-Black que uma legítima herdeira Black? – e sorriu triunfante, concluindo sua linha de pensamento.

Adora olhou para Catra como se quisesse enforcá-la com a força do pensamento, enquanto Catra sorria, dando uma de desentendida. Scorpia resolveu se manifestar:

− Ãh... desculpa... posso falar uma coisinha? – E sorriu, meio sem graça – Eu... eu fico lisonjeada por ter sido indicada para participar e ficaria muito feliz de ter essa oportunidade, mas... mas não por ser uma Black... – e abaixou o olhar, meio tristonha – Isso não significa muita coisa hoje em dia...

− Como não? – perguntou Catra – Sua família não é dona de metade da empresa?

− Não mais. Nós temos apenas uma participação minoritária e há anos ninguém da família participa do Conselho da empresa. Nós não decidimos mais nada há muito tempo. Só recebemos uma porcentagem bem pequena dos lucros...

− Mas... – Catra pensava rápido para tentar contornar a situação – mesmo assim... não seria interessante participar dessa matéria?

− Claro que seria! – disse Scorpia, empolgada – Eu ficaria muito feliz com isso!

− Ok, eu entendo. Mas acho que quem tem que decidir isso é a Adora, e não você, Catra! – disse Lonnie.

Catra olhou para ela de cara feia, mas, antes que abrisse a boca para falar alguma coisa, Adora disse enérgica, com o tom de voz levemente alterado:

− Já chega! Todo mundo aqui já disse o que queria dizer. Agora é a minha vez de falar – e olhou séria para todos – Nós temos uma matéria para realizar. Nossa primeira matéria como equipe. E foi deixado bem claro para nós o quanto essa matéria é importante para o diretor do nosso portal. E eu não vou permitir que as picuinhas de vocês interfiram nisso. Se Hordak quer que eu faça essa matéria pessoalmente, eu farei.

Catra cruzou os braços e fungou irritada. Scorpia abaixou a cabeça, decepcionada por perder essa chance. Mas Adora continuou:

− Porém... como Catra disse, como líder, eu posso tomar certas decisões. E considero que, como é nossa primeira matéria, seria importante que todos se envolvessem. Por isso, penso que podemos ir todos juntos!

Todos vibraram, pensando no quanto seria divertido realizar esse trabalho em equipe. Só Catra ainda parecia um pouco contrariada, porque não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Adora disse:

− Quer dizer... todos não... alguém vai ter que ficar aqui para o caso de aparecer alguém procurando por nós... Kyle, você fica.

− O quê??? Aahhh... – disse o garoto, decepcionado.

Depois de acertados todos os detalhes para o dia seguinte, Adora dispensou a equipe e ficou por último, fechando tudo. Catra ficou com ela, ajudando. Assim que todos foram embora, Catra sentou-se sobre uma mesa e disse:

− Adora, você deveria ter seguido a minha ideia e ter deixado aquelas duas patetas irem fazer essa matéria idiota! Eu tenho uma pauta muito mais quente para nós duas... – e sorriu, misteriosa.

− Catra... – Adora suspirou fundo, mas disse com carinho – você não sugeriu aquilo porque ficou com ciúmes de eu ir com a Lonnie, não é?

− Ãh? O quê? Eu, com ciúmes de você?? Pfff, que piada! Me poupe, Adora! – disse isso tentando aparentar desdém, mas ficou levemente corada de vergonha com a pergunta de Adora.

− Ok, mas por que você falou aquilo então? Por que não queria que eu fosse com a Lonnie?

− Porque, como eu disse, tenho uma pauta muito melhor para nós!

− É sério isso? O que é?

− Vamos investigar o que está acontecendo na Ilha das Feras! – e sorriu triunfante.

Adora ficou pensativa uns segundos e respondeu:

− Sabe que não é má ideia? Tem alguma coisa estranha rolando lá, você não acha?

− Claro que eu acho! Por que a imprensa está abafando? Por que ninguém fala nada? Tem alguma coisa estranha nisso tudo!

− É verdade... mas...

− Ai, Adora, “mas” o quê?

− Mas, primeiro, a gente tem que fazer a matéria que o Hordak pediu.

− Argh! Adora! Deixa essa porcaria de matéria pra lá! Você não percebe que é só mais uma matéria pra puxar o saco do nosso patrocinador? Deixa isso com aquelas sonsas. Vamos fazer jornalismo de verdade!

− A gente não pode pisar na bola com isso, Catra! Hordak pediu pessoalmente. A gente vê esse negócio da Ilha das Feras num outro dia.

− Um outro dia pode ser tarde! Alguém pode ir lá e dar o furo! Ninguém está falando sobre isso, Adora! Nós vamos ser as primeiras! Vamos passar na frente até da imprensa oficial! – Catra desceu da mesa e, segurando os braços de Adora, falou com os olhos enormes e brilhando – Pensa bem! É a nossa chance!

− Mas... – Adora estava realmente tentada a concordar com Catra. De fato, seria uma chance e tanto poder publicar algo que ninguém tinha publicado ainda. Sem contar a relevância do assunto, que era muito maior – mas... já está tudo combinado para amanhã...

− É muito simples: a gente chega agora na república e diz para Lonnie que ela está no comando da matéria. Você passa a pauta pra ela, dá todas as orientações e deixa ela cuidar disso. Enquanto eles forem pro Morro do Gato, nós vamos pra Ilha das Feras. E quando eles te entregarem a matéria pronta, você faz uns ajustes finais, muda o que você achar necessário e entrega pra Weaver como um belíssimo trabalho em equipe. E, ao mesmo tempo em que publicaremos essa matéria tonta, publicaremos também a nossa bomba espetacular sobre os dejetos tóxicos na Ilha das Feras! Vai ser sensacional!!

Adora ficou pensativa e Catra insistiu:

− Adora, não tem como dar errado! A matéria no Morro do Gato é muito simples, é impossível que a imbecil da Lonnie não vai dar conta! Depois, você dá umas pitadas com o seu estilo e o Hordak vai engolir sem nem perceber!

Adora pensou mais alguns segundos, mas acabou concordando:

− Ok! Você venceu! Vamos fazer isso...

− Isso!! – Catra vibrou, entusiasmada – Você, burlando as regras, é definitivamente uma pessoa muito, mas muito mais legal! – e Catra a abraçou, feliz.

Adora também a abraçou, mas disse:

− Não me lembre que eu estou burlando as regras que eu desisto rapidinho...

− Ops! O quê? Regras? Quem falou em regras? Tá tudo certo aqui. Aqui todo mundo faz tudo direitinho...

As duas riram e foram para casa conversando, animadas com a nova pauta. Elas moravam numa república estudantil chamada Zona do Medo. Apesar de não ter um nome nada convidativo, a Zona do Medo era a moradia estudantil mais bem organizada, bem equipada e bem estruturada de todas. Mas não foi só por isso que Adora a escolheu. A escolheu porque, logo que entrou na faculdade, ouviu dizer que todo mundo que trabalhava no portal “A Horda” morava na Zona do Medo. Então Adora teve a ideia de ir morar lá para fazer amizade com o pessoal e conseguir dos outros alunos algumas dicas sobre como fazer para entrar no portal.

Por ser uma república tão diferenciada, a Zona do Medo tinha um custo: além de ter que ajudar a pagar as contas de água, luz, internet, etc., quem quisesse morar na Zona do Medo tinha que pagar uma taxa para ser admitido. Assim que Adora fez 18 anos e recebeu a herança de seus pais, pagou duas taxas: a dela e a de Catra, já que a sra. Weaver disse que não daria mais nem um centavo para a menina depois que ela alcançasse a maioridade.

Como todos os calouros, Adora e Catra ocuparam um quarto na parte de baixo do sobrado, já que os quartos de cima, maiores e mais silenciosos, eram dos veteranos. Adora não se importava com isso. Só de estar naquela república e dividindo aquele sonho com Catra, já era o suficiente.

Naquele final de tarde, quando as duas chegaram em casa, encontraram Lonnie fazendo um lanchinho na cozinha. Adora disse:

− Lonnie, quero falar com você! Tenho uma missão importantíssima para te passar.

Lonnie olhou para Adora e depois para Catra com um olhar meio desconfiado, mas respondeu:

− Manda que eu dou conta, chefe!


	5. 5 - Ciúmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo vai explicar um pouco mais da relação entre Adora e Catra, além de explicar fatos passados e futuros.  
> E também vamos ver Catra destilando seu ciúme e Adora, pra variar, sendo fofa.  
> Boa leitura e agradeço a todos que estão acompanhando!!

***República Zona do Medo***

***Quarto de Adora e Catra***

***Tempo atual***

− Viu, Adora? Não falei que ia dar certo? Lonnie adorou ficar encarregada pela matéria do Morro do Gato e agora nós temos caminho livre para buscar o maior furo do ano! – disse Catra, deitando-se na cama de Adora.

− Sim, que bom que ela topou! Mas... espero que dê tudo certo... – Adora disse ainda um pouco apreensiva – Se der alguma merda, o Hordak com certeza vai querer a minha cabeça!

− Não vai dar nenhuma merda! A gente pode confiar na Lonnie, ela... enfim, ela dá conta... aquela idiota... – Catra tentava disfarçar que quase tinha elogiado a garota.

− Nossa! Que bicho te mordeu? Insistindo para que eu passe uma responsabilidade dessas pra Lonnie, a nossa primeira matéria, justamente pra sua arqui-inimiga, sua mega-master-super-ultra rival... – e Adora riu irônica.

Catra olhou para ela apertando os olhos, como se a estivesse reprovando, e atirou o travesseiro contra ela, rindo:

− Para de ser idiota, Adora! Eu não estou querendo favorecer a Lonnie. Eu estou querendo _nos_ favorecer.

− Mesmo assim! Há outras pessoas na equipe. Mas você fez questão de passar a matéria para Lonnie.

− Fiz isso por você, pra não dar merda pro seu lado, porque os outros membros da equipe são ainda mais imbecis que a Lonnie!

− Tá bom, você pode não admitir, mas no fundo você acha a Lonnie competente.

− Argh!!! Adora, você me tira do sério! Eu vou tomar banho! – Catra disse, se levantando.

− Isso mesmo! Fuja da verdade! – Adora disse rindo e jogou o travesseiro de volta na amiga.

*********

***3 anos antes do tempo atual***

*** 2º ano do Ensino Médio***

***Aula de Educação Física***

Apesar de sua estatura baixa e seu porte miúdo, Catra não se intimidava e ia pra cima de Lonnie com os punhos fechados, gritando:

− Vem aqui que eu te arrebento, sua imbecil!

− Ah, é? Então vem que eu quero ver, sua magrela! Eu acabo com você com uma mão! – Lonnie gritava de volta, avançando para cima da garota.

Os outros alunos em volta não faziam nada para separar. Pelo contrário, alguns filmavam com o celular, outros só riam e outros gritavam: “Briga! Briga! Briga!”.

Só Adora, no meio das duas, uma mão no ombro de cada uma, tentava, com muito custo, mantê-las a uma certa distância. Mas já havia levado alguns tapas de graça por estar ali no meio, e também já estava ficando com os braços cansados, até que a professora de Educação Física chegou gritando:

− Ei!! Que confusão é essa aí? Podem parar com isso! As duas!

Mas as meninas continuavam se insultando e tentando bater uma na outra. A professora ajudou Adora a separá-las de vez e disse, brava:

− Vocês podem me explicar que palhaçada é essa agora? – E olhando para Catra com olhar de reprovação, disse – E a senhora, hein, dona Catarina? Sempre metida em confusão!

Catra arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca, com ar indignadíssimo, e, colocando as pontas dos dedos no peito, disse, dramaticamente:

− O quê?!?! Mas eu sou a vítima aqui!!!

− Ah, tá!!! Conta outra! – disse Lonnie, também indignada.

A professora olhou para Adora e perguntou:

− O que aconteceu aqui, Adora? Com certeza você viu tudo.

− Eu? É... ãh... eu... é que... ãh... – Adora gaguejava e coçava a nuca, toda atrapalhada.

A professora percebeu que ela não queria se comprometer e imaginou o porquê: com certeza, o início da encrenca era culpa de Catra.

Uma garota que estava de fora, apenas assistindo a tudo, resolveu falar:

− A Catra deu um carrinho violento na Adora e a Lonnie tomou as dores dela, professora. Foi aí que começou a confusão.

− Opa! Violento, não! Foi uma jogada normal, professora! – disse Catra, no maior cinismo.

− Jogada normal? Parecia que você queria rachar a Adora no meio! – disse Lonnie.

− Cala a boca, garota! Nem pegou na Adora! Eu fui na bola!

− Não pegou porque você é ruim de mira! Sua intenção era acertar sim!

As duas começaram a se ameaçar novamente e a professora perdeu a paciência:

− Ok! Eu acho que o jeito vai ser dar uma suspensão para cada uma passar uns três dias em casa esfriando a cabeça e pensando no que fez!

As duas ficaram quietas imediatamente e abaixaram as cabeças. O clima estava tenso entre todos os alunos. Então, Adora disse, para tentar amenizar:

− Professora, eu acho que não precisa fazer isso. Eu tenho certeza de que as duas já estão arrependidas da briga, não é, meninas? – e esse “meninas” saiu num tom de voz mais alto, esperando uma resposta.

As duas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, mas nitidamente contrariadas.

Não era a primeira vez que Adora tentava salvar Catra de uma confusão. Catra vivia se metendo em brigas e encrencas. Principalmente por ciúmes de Adora. E pior ainda quando envolvia Lonnie. O ranço de uma pela outra era nítido.

Na época do ensino médio, definitivamente, Adora, Catra e Lonnie eram as garotas mais interessantes do colégio. O que ninguém entendia era por que, ao contrário de Lonnie, que passava o rodo geral em todos os meninos e meninas da escola, Adora e Catra nunca ficavam com ninguém.

Sobre Catra, até era fácil de entender: a garota era agressiva e sarcástica. Vivia de cara fechada e não dava moral pra ninguém. Só se dava bem, ria e conversava com Adora. Catra era uma aluna inteligente, mas relapsa. Quase não estudava, mas até que tirava boas notas. Por esse motivo, não era muito apreciada pelos professores, que a consideravam um mau exemplo para os outros alunos. E também porque ela conversava muito durante as aulas, além de zombar dos outros alunos quando eles erravam. Às vezes, Lonnie tomava as dores de algum aluno e o defendia, fazendo a antipatia de Catra por ela aumentar ainda mais.

Adora, ao contrário de Catra, era estudiosa e esforçada. Todos os professores gostavam dela e diziam que ela teria um futuro brilhante na área de Comunicação, que é a que ela queria seguir. Todos também eram unânimes em achar que Catra não era uma boa influência para ela, mas Adora não ligava muito pros conselhos de quem dizia que ela deveria se afastar da morena. Catra era sua melhor amiga desde a infância, sempre foi, e Adora não ia deixar essa amizade de lado. Ela sempre pensava que conseguia conciliar as coisas e tinha certeza de que, com o tempo, Catra acabaria amadurecendo e mudando um pouco o seu jeito.

Muita gente no colégio dava em cima de Adora, mas ela parecia não se interessar por ninguém. Até gostava de ser admirada por tanta gente e algumas cantadas de bom gosto a deixavam corada e cheia de sorrisinhos, mas nunca passava disso. Ela nunca aceitava sair com ninguém e sempre dava um jeitinho educado de dizer que não estava interessada.

Catra se roía de ciúmes quando essas coisas aconteciam e pegava uma birra automática e eterna de qualquer um que declarasse interesse em Adora. A loira, por sua vez, até percebia o ciúme da amiga, mas Catra tinha sido assim desde pequenininha, nunca gostava de ver Adora brincando com outras crianças, dividindo seu lanche ou seus brinquedos com os outros coleguinhas. Adora até achava engraçado porque, do jeito torto dela, parecia que Catra queria protegê-la de tudo e de todos. Mas, no fim das contas, era sempre Adora quem a protegia da encrencas em que ela se metia, seja porque era briguenta, seja porque era arteira, ou seja porque nunca fazia a tarefa no prazo certo e depois tinha que ficar copiando tudo da Adora na última hora.

Dava até pena das pessoas que tentavam se aproximar de Catra com intenção de convidá-la para sair, principalmente quando eram meninos. Ao contrário de Adora, que sempre os dispensava com educação, Catra não via problema em humilhar as pessoas. Às vezes, Adora percebia que, ao dispensar rudemente uma pessoa, Catra usava as mesmas palavras que a sra. Weaver dizia pra ela, e Adora ficava triste em ver os efeitos que aquela mãe nada carinhosa causava na melhor amiga. Mas a loira não desistia e sempre tentava persuadir a amiga a ser diferente:

− Catra... por que você falou desse jeito com ele? Coitado do menino! Ele só queria te chamar pra sair...

− Mas ele é um completo imbecil e agora a culpa é minha? – Catra dizia, se fazendo de desentendida.

− Tá, mas você precisava falar assim com ele?

− Eu apenas fui sincera, oras. Você quer que eu minta?

Adora olhava para ela em silêncio, mas com cara de reprovação. A morena respondia:

− Que foi? Ficou com dó? Pega ele pra você!

− Humm... talvez eu pegue mesmo. Até que ele é bonitinho... – Adora dizia para provocar.

E, claro, sempre dava certo, porque Catra, imediatamente, ficava vermelha de raiva. Mas antes que ela dissesse alguma coisa ou se levantasse pra ir embora batendo os pés, Adora começava a rir e a abraçava:

− Você é uma boba, mesmo!

− Você é que é uma idiota, Adora! Não sei como eu te aguento!

E as duas riam e ficava tudo bem.

Mas a coisa se complicou de verdade lá pelo meio do segundo ano do Ensino Médio quando começou a correr no colégio a conversa de que Lonnie estava afim de ficar com a Adora. Só se falava nisso na escola inteira, mas Adora fingia que não sabia de nada e nunca tocava no assunto com Catra. A morena, por sua vez, andava mais do que irritada com essa conversa, mas também não tocava no assunto com Adora porque tinha medo de talvez ouvir que Adora correspondia às intenções de Lonnie. O pior para Catra é que Lonnie era aquele tipo de garota perfeita: era bonita, tinha um corpo sensacional, era inteligente, simpática, cantava bem, tocava violão, era boa nos esportes, boa nas aulas e tinha um monte de amigos. Ou seja, ela era igualzinha à Adora, com a diferença de que Adora, além de ser uma péssima cantora, era mais tímida e reservada. Por isso, logo começaram a dizer na escola que as duas formariam um par perfeito.

Aquele período foi um verdadeiro teste de paciência para Catra. Não se falava em outro assunto no colégio e Lonnie parecia estar adorando o fato de o boato ter se espalhado. Além de tudo, pro desespero de Catra, Lonnie era cara de pau e ousada. Entrava todos os dias na sala cumprimentando em voz alta, como se fosse a rainha do colégio:

− Bom dia, galera! – dizia animada. E, mudando a voz para um tom mais melodioso e malicioso, dizia sorrindo – Bom dia, Adora!

Adora corava imediatamente. Alguns alunos riam, outros faziam “hummm...” em tom de provocação. Catra chegava a rasgar as folhas do caderno com as unhas afiadas de tanto ódio. Sua vontade, na verdade, era rasgar a cara de Lonnie inteira e deixar uma enorme cicatriz naquela pele perfeita.

A verdade é que, no fim das contas, ninguém nunca soube se Lonnie realmente foi afim de Adora ou se só tinha deixado aquele boato crescer pra irritar Catra. E, se foi esta a sua intenção, tinha dado certo, porque Catra vivia puta da vida com tudo o que acontecia.

Quando elas jogavam futebol, na aula de Educação Física, Lonnie fazia questão de ficar no time adversário de Adora para poder marcá-la. Cada vez que Adora pegava na bola, Lonnie chegava em cima, se esfregando na loira, enfiando suas coxas grossas no meio das pernas da garota com o pretexto de tomar a posse da bola. Às vezes, chegava um pouco mais duro e acabava derrubando Adora.

− Ei!?! – dizia a loira no chão, indignada. Mas Lonnie fazia questão de ir sorrindo dar a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar e Adora se levantava sorrindo, mas desafiadora:

− Isso vai ter troco, hein? – dizia isso, mas levava numa boa, como brincadeira.

− Estou esperando, Dorinha! – Lonnie sorria de volta.

Catra, que geralmente jogava no mesmo time que Adora, queria morrer com isso. Às vezes chegava dando encontrões em Lonnie sem se preocupar em fazer falta:

− Sai fora, garota folgada! – dizia, fazendo questão de dar um jeito de enfiar as unhas nas costas ou nos braços de Lonnie enquanto a empurrava com o corpo miúdo.

− Ôh, juíza! Falta aqui, ó! – Lonnie gritava para a professora, que fazia o papel de juíza, enquanto mostrava o braço unhado.

Adora chegava perto de Catra, punha discretamente a mão nas suas costas, como se a estivesse conduzindo, e dizia com paciência:

− Pega leve, Catra! Você vai acabar sendo expulsa...

− Tô nem aí! – a morena respondia, petulante.

Mas Adora e Lonnie eram igualmente fortes e habilidosas e Adora era competitiva. Pra ela, isso era um estímulo para jogar com mais garra e partir pro gol. Adora levava tudo isso na brincadeira, como uma competição saudável, mas o ranço de Catra por Lonnie só aumentava.

Até que, no dia em que aconteceu a briga, Lonnie acabou ficando no time de Adora, enquanto Catra ficou no time adversário das duas. Isso já deixou Catra aborrecida logo de cara, mas a garota não ia dar o braço a torcer e nem se acovardar. Ao contrário das duas outras garotas, que tinham corpos robustos, Catra era magrinha e tinha o corpo esguio, mas era extremamente rápida e habilidosa. Quando ela pegava a bola, num piscar de olhos estava na área do adversário e, muitas vezes, isso terminava em gol. Como também era competitiva, não queria perder para Adora e muito menos pra Lonnie.

Durante todo o jogo, Lonnie fazia questão de provocar Catra, combinando jogadas falando no ouvido de Adora, elogiando os passes da loira e comemorando com abraços cada gol. Catra já estava sem paciência com as provocações, até que Lonnie, depois de um drible que deixou Catra a ver navios, cruzou para Adora que fez um golaço. Depois do gol, Lonnie foi abraçar Adora para comemorar e deu um tapinha na bunda da loira. Adora ficou vermelha de vergonha, mas não falou nada. Isso foi a gota d’água para Catra. Além de ficar irritadíssima com a cara de pau de Lonnie, na cabeça dela, Adora deveria ter dado um soco na cara de Lonnie, mas, como a amiga não fez nada, isso pra ela significou que a loira tinha gostado do tapinha.

Catra estava possessa de raiva. O jogo tinha acabado de recomeçar e Adora ia tocando a bola quando Catra, sem mais nem menos, veio com tudo e deu um carrinho violento na garota, que teve que pular pra frente e se jogar no chão para não ser atingida em cheio no meio da canela. Foi nesse momento que Lonnie tomou as dores de Adora e foi pra cima de Catra gritando:

− Você tá louca, garota? Quer matar a Adora??

− Vai pro inferno, sua nojenta! O que você tem a ver com isso? – os olhos de Catra estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas eram lágrimas de raiva.

As duas foram pra cima uma da outra, e Adora se meteu no meio para evitar que elas começassem a se bater. Foi aí que a briga começou, até o momento em que a professora teve que ameaçar expulsar as duas para que elas parassem.

Depois de acalmados os ânimos, a professora decidiu que o treino havia acabado por aquele dia, e todos foram saindo do campo. Adora se aproximou de Catra e passou um braço ao redor do ombro da morena, mas ela tirou o braço de Adora e a empurrou. Catra estava de cara fechada e tentava segurar as lágrimas que ainda enchiam seus olhos. Adora insistiu:

− Ei! O que foi? Não vai conversar comigo?

− O que você quer de mim, Adora? Por que você não vai lá com a Lonnie? – Catra disse com raiva.

Adora respirou fundo e se aproximou novamente, tentando, de novo, passar o braço ao redor do ombro da amiga. Dessa vez, Catra não o retirou e as duas foram se encaminhando para o vestiário em silêncio. Catra estava de cabeça baixa, com cara de poucos amigos. Adora diminuiu o passo, deixando os outros se afastarem um pouco, e disse baixo, apenas para Catra ouvir:

− Catra, você tem que relaxar, levar as coisas mais na brincadeira...

− Adora, eu não acredito que você está defendendo aquela cretina da Lonnie!

− Eu não estou defendendo a Lonnie, só estou dizendo que você leva as coisas muito a sério!

− Ela veio pra cima de mim, me xingando, e eu me defendi! E você acha que eu é que estou errada? – Catra disse isso no tom mais dramático possível, como se fosse a vítima da situação.

Adora sorriu paciente, já estava acostumada a lidar com o drama da amiga desde a infância:

− Olha, eu não disse que você estava errada, mas, falando nisso... o que foi aquele carrinho que você ia me dar? Era pra tomar a bola ou quebrar a minha perna?

Catra abaixou a cabeça. Ela sabia que tinha exagerado e poderia ter machucado Adora de verdade. Mas apenas disse em voz baixa:

− Eu não ia acertar você...

− Não é o que parecia... por isso Lonnie foi me defender...

Ela disse isso sorrindo, mas para Catra foi, novamente, a gota d’água. A morena a empurrou com força, saindo de baixo do seu braço e disse agressiva:

− Vai lá, então, com a sua amiguinha Lonnie! – e, enquanto dizia isso, pegou sua mochila que estava num banco ao lado do campo e começou a se dirigir para o portão de saída. Adora a chamou:

− Catra, aonde você vai? Não vai tomar banho e trocar de roupa?

− Não! Vou pra casa! Tomo banho em casa. Pode ir lá tomar banho com a sua amiguinha Lonnie. Aproveita e esfrega as costas dela no banho!

Adora não conseguiu evitar uma risada. Era muito drama pra uma criaturinha tão pequena.

− Tá bom, então! – Adora virou as costas e foi se encaminhando pro vestiário.

Ao ver que a loira não ia insistir e nem a acompanhar, Catra voltou quase correndo. Entrou no vestiário logo atrás de Adora, que não estranhou em vê-la de volta, porque já sabia como a amiga agia. Era óbvio que Catra não ia deixar Adora voltar e ficar perto de Lonnie sem a presença dela.

− Ué? Voltou? – Adora perguntou provocadora, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

− Voltei. Por quê? Estraguei sua oportunidade de ficar pelada com a Lonnie embaixo do chuveiro? Pode ficar à vontade, viu? – Catra falou com desdém.

Adora deu risada porque, no fundo, ela achava toda essa ciumeira de Catra muito engraçada. E o drama todo, na verdade, não tinha muito fundamento, já que os chuveiros do vestiário eram individuais e Adora sempre foi discreta. Entrava e saía da ducha rapidamente, trocava de roupa depressa e não ficava enrolando muito.

Lonnie, por outro lado, não tinha pressa e não se constrangia em ficar andando sem roupa pelo vestiário. Ela sabia que seu corpo era perfeito e não tinha vergonha nenhuma de mostrá-lo. Desnecessário dizer que Catra odiava mais esse detalhe em Lonnie.

Catra tomou banho o mais rápido que pode e ficou ali no vestiário, esperando Adora. A loira também não demorou e foi se vestir para ir embora. Catra ficou por perto, sem falar nada, mas com aquela carinha que Adora já conhecia: cara de quem tinha se arrependido de ter perdido a linha. Apesar disso, ela era incapaz de pedir desculpas ou admitir que tinha exagerado.

Sentou-se perto de Adora e passou as meias para a loira calçar. Depois, lhe entregou o tênis e ficou ali, ainda em silêncio. Adora a olhava de lado, achando engraçado aquele jeito dela, parecendo um gatinho desconfiado, tentando sentir o clima para perceber se Adora estava brava com ela ou não. Depois de um tempo, a loira resolveu terminar com a tensão e disse casualmente:

− Ei, o que você acha de irmos tomar um sorvete? Está um calorão, né?

Ao perceber que Adora não estava chateada com ela, os olhinhos de Catra brilharam:

− Vamos!! – disse animada.

Adora riu, meio provocadora, e Catra, percebendo que tinha abaixado a guarda demais, disse, petulante:

− Eu vou, mas não é porque eu gosto de você. E só pra você não ficar por aí, patética e deprimente, tomando sorvete sozinha.


	6. 6 - Ilha das Feras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, vamos ter treta Catradora X Glimmbow, com Catra sendo Catra e Glimmer full pistola.  
> Espero que gostem e, de agora pra frente, a ação só aumenta!  
> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs.: Este capítulo apresenta cenas de exploração de trabalhadores e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Tempo presente***

− Olha aqui, Bow! Nenhum veículo da imprensa fala sobre o assunto!

Glimmer entrava e saia de diversos sites, procurando a informação. O garoto também estava no celular procurando:

− Também não estou achando nada. Muito estranho, hein?

− É estranho, mas eu já sei o que está acontecendo, Bow. Um tempo atrás, eu encontrei algumas anotações do meu pai, das coisas que ele estava investigando quando sumiu e lembrei que falava alguma coisa sobre uma empresa na Ilha das Feras. Ontem à noite, eu dei uma olhada nessas anotações e adivinha? Essa empresa que está poluindo o rio da Ilha das Feras é ligada à Prime-Black. E, se bobear, tem até político envolvido!

− Tinha que ter o dedo dessa gente no meio! Mas, afinal, o que você pretende fazer, Glimmer? Vai expor o fato de a situação não estar sendo divulgada?

− Não somente isso. Nós vamos além: _nós_ é que vamos divulgar esse problema!

− O quê?!? E como é que _nós_ vamos fazer isso?

− O primeiro passo é investigar a situação diretamente no local...

− Glimmer! Você tá louca? Você quer ir na Ilha das Feras??

− Claro, Bow! Qual o melhor jeito de averiguarmos o que está acontecendo, coletar informações e descobrir tudo?

− Sua mãe vai te matar! E depois vai me matar também!! Já estamos mortos só de ter pensado nisso!!! – Bow estava em desespero.

− Que nada! Relaxa! Depois que a gente voltar com a melhor matéria do ano, minha mãe vai é nos agradecer!

Bow não parecia nada convencido disso, e falou, tentando persuadir a amiga:

− Não sei, não, Glimmer... Pelas dicas e orientações que sua mãe tem mandado no nosso grupo de whatsapp, eu imagino que ela espera que façamos matérias sobre temas mais... edificantes...

− Edificante é o caralho!! Eu não vou ficar falando de amenidades enquanto temos uma comunidade aqui perto em que as pessoas estão morrendo contaminadas por resíduos tóxicos!

Bow percebeu que não haveria jeito de convencer a menina, então resolveu dar o braço a torcer:

− Tá bom, tá bom... e o que a gente vai fazer então?

− Pega a sua moto! Vamos lá pra Ilha das Feras! E pode deixar que eu abasteço o tanque pra você!

O garoto obedeceu, ainda inseguro sobre se estava fazendo a coisa certa. Enquanto colocava o capacete, disse baixinho:

− Meus pais vão me matar se descobrirem que eu fui pra Ilha das Feras...

*****

Enquanto isso, em frente à república Zona do Medo, Adora e Catra esperavam na calçada a chegada do táxi que as levaria para a Ilha das Feras. Não apenas a corrida de táxi, mas todas as demais despesas que elas tivessem seriam pagas pelo “A Horda” e Adora estava achando isso o máximo. Por isso, comentou com Catra:

− Não vamos gastar um centavo do nosso bolso! Não é ótimo isso?

Mas Catra não respondeu. Adora olhou para ela e viu que ela tinha os olhos fixos na esquina, a alguns metros dali. Olhando para o mesmo lugar onde a amiga olhava, Adora viu um senhor baixo e calvo, de óculos escuros e um grande bigodão preto cobrindo toda a sua boca. Ele vestia uma calça branca e uma camisa florida, chamativa, com os primeiros botões abertos, por onde se via umas quatro ou cinco correntes douradas e grossas. Os botões mais baixos da camisa estavam fechados e quase explodiam pela pressão que a barriga volumosa fazia. Como as mangas da camisa estavam dobradas, dava pra ver pulseiras douradas, igualmente grossas e, no punho esquerdo, um grande relógio dourado, quase mais largo que o braço gordo e peludo.

O senhor estava sentado na mesinha do boteco da esquina e, embora estivesse de óculos escuros, pela direção da cabeça parecia olhar fixamente para Catra, enquanto ela também não perdia o contato visual, com uma cara entre brava e preocupada. Adora achou aquilo estranho e perguntou:

− O que foi, Catra?

− Aquele cara, ali... de novo...

− O senhor baixinho e bigodudo? De novo por quê? Você já o conhece?

− Não conheço, não... – Catra respondeu, ainda olhando fixamente para ele, enquanto ele também parecia não desviar os olhos – mas já não é a primeira vez que o percebo me rondando e me olhando de longe...

− O quê? É sério isso? – Adora estava começando a ficar realmente preocupada, até porque o homem não tinha um jeito nada confiável.

− Sim. Faz um tempo já que eu tenho percebido ele por perto.

− Desde quando?

− Desde mais ou menos o meio do ano passado...

− O QUÊ??? – Adora quase desmaiou quando ouviu isso – O cara tá te seguindo há mais de seis meses e você só me fala agora???

Catra olhou para ela com um ar desentendido e levantou os ombros:

− Ué?! E você ia fazer o que, Adora?

− Eu ia, não! Eu vou! Eu vou tirar satisfação com esse tampinha!! Segura minha bolsa aqui! – E, tirando uma bolsa que levava a tiracolo e a entregando para Catra, Adora começou a ir em direção ao homem na esquina, até que Catra a segurou pelo braço:

− Ow, ow, ow!!! Tá louca?! Aonde você vai, Adora?!

− Vou lá tirar satisfação, oras! Perguntar o que ele quer com você! – Adora disse, como se fosse a coisa mais lógica a se fazer.

− Calma lá, ôh, projeto de She-Ra! A gente nem sabe quem é esse cara, se ele é perigoso, se está armado... Você vai fazer o quê? Vai enfrentá-lo? E, além disso, ele só fica me olhando de longe, nunca se aproximou. Você vai falar o que pra ele? Pra ele não andar nas mesmas ruas que eu?

− Mas... – Adora não se conformava em deixar a situação do jeito como estava, até porque ela estava bem preocupada.

− Olha lá, nosso táxi chegou! Graças a Deus! Uma confusão a menos pra eu me meter! – disse Catra, abrindo a porta do táxi para Adora entrar.

− Ok, mas a gente vai voltar a falar sobre isso... – disse Adora entrando no carro, mas, antes, lançando um olhar feio pro cara na esquina, que continuava impassível.

− Tá bom, tá bom... se ele tornar a aparecer, a gente vê o que faz – disse Catra, também entrando no carro.

− Tá... e da próxima vez você poderia me chamar de “projeto de Xena” e não “projeto de She-Ra”... a Xena é mais fudidona que a She-Ra...

− Adora... a Xena é morena e a She-Ra é loira... eu acho que você não tem muito o que escolher... – Catra disse rindo.

− Ok, tem razão... – e Adora riu também.

*****

Bow parou a moto em uma modesta pracinha central, na qual havia apenas uma pequena igrejinha e alguns bancos de madeira no jardim. Em volta da pracinha, era possível ver dois botecos, uma lotérica que servia como posto bancário e um posto de saúde improvisado numa casa caindo aos pedaços. As casas próximas eram simples e não havia quase movimento nas ruas. As crianças brincavam descalças ali perto e as poucas pessoas que estavam por ali olhavam para o garoto alto e para a menina de cabelo cor-de-rosa com curiosidade.

Glimmer desceu da moto se esticando toda:

− Cacete, não consigo sentir a minha bunda! Tá tudo formigando...

− A viagem foi longa mesmo! Minhas pernas estão tremendo – disse Bow olhando em volta – E aí? Como começa nossa missão?

− Vamos conversar com algumas pessoas primeiro. Depois a gente vai tentar chegar perto da empresa pra ver como é lá.

Eles se dirigiram a um dos botecos e pediram água e refrigerante para ter um pretexto de ficar conversando com o dono do bar. Começaram a fazer algumas perguntas, mas o homem não parecia disposto a se abrir, até que por fim falou:

− Eu tô vendo que vocês são gente de cidade grande, mas vocês são o quê, afinal? São assessores de político? Gente da Saúde? Repórter? Porque até agora não veio uma alma aqui saber porque o nosso povo tá morrendo igual barata.

− Acertou, nós somos repórteres! – disse Glimmer e Bow olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos – Nós estamos aqui pra descobrir o que está acontecendo e divulgar.

O homem limpava o balcão com um pano encardido e não levantou a cabeça pra responder:

− O que tá acontecendo é o que tá aí pra todo mundo ver: os peixes do rio estão morrendo e a carne deles tá contaminada. O solo tá contaminado. Tudo o que a gente planta já nasce com veneno. Tá todo mundo ficando doente, principalmente as crianças, os velhos e os animais. E ninguém faz nada. Só os homens dali da fábrica que vêm aqui de vez em quando, cheios de conversinha, falando que vão resolver o problema do rio e do solo, dão uns presentinhos pra nós, como se fossem comprar a gente com porcaria... Agora eles estão dando algum dinheiro pras famílias que perderam parentes, que perderam animais, que perderam roça, pra ver se cala a boca do povo... Mas ninguém resolve nada não.

− Essa empresa, a CSP, faz quanto tempo que está aqui na comunidade?

− Faz mais de cinco anos. Eles sempre despejaram o esgoto deles no rio e sempre enterraram o lixo deles nas terras em volta. Ninguém nunca fez nada para impedir isso. Mas a gente só começou a ver os problemas aparecendo nos últimos três anos. Mas este ano está pior. Parece que até o ar que a gente respira está contaminado...

Bow foi até a porta do bar e olhou ao redor. Era fácil ver a fábrica a uma distância não muito longa, com suas grandes estruturas metálicas se erguendo acima das árvores mais altas e se destacando na paisagem natural. De uma das chaminés metálicas saía uma fumaça escura.

− Muito obrigada pelas informações, senhor! Nós vamos dar uma olhada por aí – disse Glimmer, colocando uma nota sobre o balcão para pagar as bebidas.

− Se vocês puderem fazer alguma coisa pra mostrar lá na cidade o que está acontecendo aqui... mas não sei, não... tem gente graúda envolvida nisso...

− É, eu já imaginava... – disse Glimmer, pensativa.

Saindo do bar, Glimmer disse para Bow:

− Vamos lá na fábrica, Bow. A gente precisa ver de perto o que está acontecendo! Já vai com a câmera preparada pra registrar tudo!

*****

Já quase chegando na Ilha das Feras, Catra e Adora conversavam no banco de trás do táxi:

− Ok, chegando lá, você vai tirando as fotos enquanto eu vou entrevistando os moradores. Eu vou entrevistar umas dez ou doze pessoas, pelo menos. E você, tire foto de tudo o que te parecer estranho, fora da normalidade. Vamos pegar cada lance e... – com um smartphone na mão, cheio de anotações, Adora ia continuar, mas foi interrompida por Catra:

− Adora, calma!!! Relaxa! Chegando lá a gente vê o que faz. Isso é um problema pra Adora e pra Catra do futuro! Deixa rolar...

− Catra! A gente não pode deixar rolar! Temos que nos organizar pra dar tudo certo!

− Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver! – E Catra piscou seu olho azul para a loira, que não teve outra alternativa a não ser sorrir.

Mas, alguns segundos depois, Adora voltou a ficar séria:

− Como será que Lonnie e os outros estão se saindo no Morro dos Gatos?

− Fica fria, vai dar tudo certo lá também! – Catra disse, um pouco distraída, olhando pra fora da janela do táxi – Lonnie dá conta do recado, ela é... – e se interrompeu repentinamente, percebendo que estava prestes a elogiar a garota.

Adora não pode evitar de rir:

− Hummm! Quem diria!?! Quase elogiou a Lonnie de novo!

− O quê?? Pfff! Claro que não! Quer dizer... qualquer idiota faria uma matéria bobinha daquelas! – e Catra cruzou os braços, de cara fechada, pra não ter mais que tocar no assunto.

− Ahã... tá bom... - Adora olhou para ela e riu novamente, achando engraçado o fato de ela fazer questão de não dar o braço a torcer.

A comunidade Ilha das Feras ficava bem distante do centro da cidade. Depois de mais de uma hora, o táxi finalmente chegou a uma pequena vila com casinhas humildes e ruas com pouca infraestrutura de saneamento básico e iluminação. Dava para ver que a pobreza era dominante no local.

As meninas desceram do táxi e pediram que ele ficasse esperando na pracinha para levá-las de volta depois de algumas horas. Catra já tinha seu equipamento fotográfico em mãos e começou a fotografar os arredores. Perguntou para Adora:

− E aí, por onde a gente começa?

− Eu acho que a gente deve ir direto pra margem do rio e conversar com as famílias que moram lá e que estão sendo atingidas diretamente. Temos que ver o problema de perto!

− Ok! Você manda e eu obedeço, chefe... – Catra disse num tom malicioso.

Demorou alguns segundos pra Adora perceber a insinuação com duplo sentido, mas, quando ela percebeu, ficou vermelha imediatamente. Mas, para não perder a deixa, ela disse:

− Ah, é assim, é? Bom saber... – e também olhou para Catra com um olhar malicioso.

As duas ficaram alguns segundos se olhando sem falar nada, até que se deram conta de que estavam ali paradas e resolveram ir andando até a margem do rio.

Chegando lá, o cheiro era insuportável. Parecia uma mistura de peixe podre com esgoto, além do cheiro ácido de produtos químicos. Adora foi se aproximando de algumas mulheres que lavavam roupa ali perto e puxando conversa. As pessoas pareciam desconfiadas no início, mas, quando a loira disse que era da imprensa e que queria divulgar o que estava acontecendo ali, as mulheres começaram a falar. Catra andava em volta fotografando tudo, desde os peixes mortos que boiavam no rio até a simplicidade das casas.

Andando pela margem, Catra viu adiante um grande duto que saía da fábrica e despejava no rio um líquido verde e viscoso, formando, onde caía, uma espuma esverdeada e grossa.

− Ei! Adora! Vem aqui dar uma olhada!

Adora agradeceu as mulheres com quem conversava e foi até onde Catra estava.

− Dá uma olhada naquilo – disse Catra apontando para o duto – É ali a fonte da contaminação.

− É inacreditável! – disse Adora balançando a cabeça – Está ali na cara de todo mundo, eles nem se preocupam em disfarçar! E ninguém faz nada! As mulheres falaram que faz meses que não aparece uma autoridade por aqui, nem pra dar uma satisfação pros moradores...

− Vamos chegar mais perto que eu quero tirar umas fotos.

*****

Rodeando uma alta cerca de metal reforçado, Bow e Glimmer tentavam ver o que havia dentro da fábrica, mas a visão dali de fora não era boa. Mesmo assim, Bow tentava fotografar tudo o que podia, quando ouviu Glimmer chamando:

− Bow! Vem aqui! Me ajuda a arrastar essas caixas pra perto da cerca – Glimmer empurrava um grande caixote de madeira em direção à cerca – Porra! Que peso! Dá uma forcinha aqui!

Bow correu até ela e a ajudou, já desconfiado de que a menina ia aprontar alguma coisa:

− O que você quer fazer?

− Nós vamos entrar!

− O quê?? Você tá louca?? Isso é uma propriedade particular, a gente não pode simplesmente invadir!

− Foda-se! Nós vamos entrar, Bow! A gente precisa ver o que tem lá dentro!

− Ai, meu São Jerônimo, nós vamos morrer!!! Hoje é o último dia da minha vida!! – disse Bow em desespero, enquanto Glimmer subia com dificuldade no caixote mais alto.

− Em vez de ficar aí com drama, você bem que podia me ajudar, né?

Bow empurrou a menina para cima que conseguiu se sentar na parte mais alta da cerca. Ele subiu logo atrás, enquanto ela já descia do outro lado, se segurando para não cair e se arrebentar no chão. Já dentro das dependências da fábrica, os dois foram correndo silenciosamente para perto de uma porta que parecia ser a saída de lixo, pois havia grandes caçambas com lixo do lado de fora.

Glimmer empurrou uma grande alça horizontal de metal e viu que estava trancada. Olhou para Bow e sussurrou:

− Bow, eu tenho certeza de que você tem aí na sua mochila alguma geringonça que consegue abrir essa porta...

− Ãh... – o rapaz olhava de lado, sem encarar a amiga.

− Bow...

− Droga! Tá bom! Eu tenho uma chave universal, mas é mais para fechaduras simples. Isso é a fechadura de uma fábrica, deve ser mais sofisticada. Acho que não vai dar certo...

Glimmer analisou a fechadura e disse:

− Pra mim parece uma fechadura bem normal, não tem nada de mais. Dá aqui essa chave universal que eu vou testar!

Bow entregou o objeto para a garota que testou e deu certo:

− Tá-dá!!! Viu? – e a menina abriu os braços vitoriosa.

Olhou para Bow com os olhos brilhando de empolgação e fez um gesto para que eles entrassem. Bow fez o sinal da cruz e entrou atrás dela.

*****

Margeando o rio, Adora e Catra chegaram perto do duto, em um local que parecia ser os fundos da fábrica.

− Argh! Que cheiro horrível! O que será que é isso? – disse Adora, tapando o nariz.

− Seja o que for, está matando tudo o que tem aqui em volta – Catra respondeu, olhando ao redor.

− Você tirou foto disso tudo?

− Tirei, mas agora a gente precisa de mais imagens. Vamos continuar rodeando a fábrica.

Continuaram andando ao redor, acompanhando a cerca que a protegia as instalações.

− A gente precisa chegar mais perto... – Catra parecia estudar a cerca para achar alguma entrada.

− Não tem como! Está tudo protegido por essa cerca... – Adora também olhava em volta para ver se havia alguma alternativa.

Catra olhou adiante e apontou para uns caixotes encostados na cerca:

− Ei! Olha ali! Parece que alguém está facilitando o nosso trabalho!

− Mas o que você está pensando em fazer? Você não está querendo pular essa cerca e invadir a fábrica, né?

− Claro que estou!

− Catra!! A gente não pode fazer isso!

− Ué? Por que não?

− Porque é ilegal!!

− Adora... nós somos mulheres a serviço da informação! Nada pode nos deter! – e, dizendo isso, Catra se aproximou dos caixotes e começou a subir com uma agilidade impressionante.

− Catra! Volta aqui! – Adora sussurrava olhando em volta, temendo que alguém aparecesse.

− Em vez de me pedir pra voltar, você deveria era vir logo! – ao dizer isso, Catra já estava sentada no alto da cerca – Vem me ajudar a descer do outro lado! É muito alto!

Adora subiu, passou por Catra e começou a descer do outro lado. Adora era mais alta e mais forte que Catra, por isso a descida para ela era mais fácil. Quando já estava no chão, do lado de dentro do alambrado, fez sinal para Catra descesse. A garota começou a descer e Adora a segurou pela cintura. Catra se virou devagar e colocou as mãos nos ombros de Adora, que ainda a segurava pela cintura e foi ajudando-a a descer devagar. Durante a descida, os seios de Catra roçaram acidentalmente no rosto de Adora que a colocou no chão, mas não largava sua cintura e mantinha seus corpos próximos. Catra, ainda com as mãos nos ombros de Adora, olhou para ela com um meio sorriso e disse:

− Adora... se concentra! Nós vamos entrar ou não vamos?

− Ãh?... Ah, claro! Vamos!

Dirigiram-se para uma porta próxima a umas caçambas de lixo e Catra empurrou a maçaneta, vendo que a porta estava aberta.

− Hoje, definitivamente, é o nosso dia de sorte!

− Catra, pensando bem, vamos voltar! Se alguém pega a gente aí dentro, estamos ferradas!

− Adora, sempre em frente! Esse é o meu lema!

− Ah, é? Desde quando?

− Desde agora. Vamos!

Entraram por um corredor que levava a uma sala cheia de maquinários que lembravam caldeiras e fornos. O calor ali era insuportável e o cheiro também. Ali, certamente, eram produzidos alguns produtos muito tóxicos porque, em poucos minutos, as garotas começaram a sentir uma leve tontura. Adora colocou o braço dobrado na frente do nariz e da boca e fez um gesto para que Catra fizesse o mesmo, para elas não respirarem diretamente aquele ar. Catra tirou algumas fotos e elas foram em frente.

Chegaram a outro grande salão que parecia ser o local onde os produtos eram embalados. Ao longe, havia algumas pessoas trabalhando e, por isso, elas se esconderam atrás de algumas pilhas de caixas de papelão. Adora notou que os trabalhadores não usavam equipamentos de proteção adequados, como luvas, botas ou máscaras, e fez um gesto para que Catra fotografasse.

Catra tirou algumas fotos, mas quis chegar mais perto para pegar um ângulo melhor e acabou esbarrando em uma pilha de caixas que despencaram e se espalharam pelo chão. As garotas ficaram imóveis e nem respiravam direito. Os trabalhadores olharam para aquela direção e também ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, como se tentassem entender o que estava acontecendo, até que um deles gritou:

− Ei! Quem são vocês? O que estão fazendo aí?

Sem pensar duas vezes, Catra segurou a mão de Adora, que ainda estava em choque, e saiu correndo por um outro corredor mais adiante. Ela pode ver que o funcionário também corria atrás delas, gritando para que elas parassem. Catra, puxando Adora pela mão, ia entrando por portas e virando corredores a esmo, sem saber onde ia parar, até que, entrando por um corredor estreito, deu um encontrão em alguma coisa e caiu para trás, levando Adora junto e derrubando também seu obstáculo.

− AAAUUU!!

− OW! QUE ISSO?

− ETA, PORRA!!

− SANTA BÁRBARA!!!

No meio daquela confusão de vozes, todos pararam e se olharam. Catra e Adora tinham acabado de esbarrar em Bow e Glimmer e estavam todos no chão. Embora nunca tivessem conversado, eles já tinham se visto pelos corredores da faculdade e um sabia quem era o outro.

− Afff, eu não acredito! – Catra foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio, já se levantando – Posso saber o que as princesinhas estão fazendo aqui?

− Eu é que pergunto o que as vadias do “A Horda” estão xeretando por aqui! – Glimmer disse agressiva, também se levantando.

− Vadia é sua mãe, garota! – Catra ficou abismada com a petulância da menina de rosa.

− Seu cu! – Glimmer fez um gesto de que iria pra cima de Catra, mas Bow a segurou.

Adora também segurou o ombro de Catra e disse:

− Ow! Ow! Parem com isso! – e, em seguida, fez um gesto para que todos ficassem em silêncio, e apontou para o próprio ouvido, como se quisesse que todos prestassem atenção. Não muito longe dali, ouviram vozes e passos de pessoas que nitidamente os estavam procurando.

Ainda pedindo silêncio com gestos, fez um sinal para que os outros três a seguissem. Adora chegou perto da saída do corredor e espiou com cuidado. Viu ao longe os homens abrindo portas e olhando atrás de caixas e móveis para procurá-los. Adora fez um gesto para que eles voltassem e saíssem pela outra ponta de corredor e os quatro foram andando rápido mas em silêncio. Adora espiou novamente na outra saída do corredor e viu que o caminho estava livre. Avançaram por este corredor, abrindo algumas portas para ver se encontravam uma saída do prédio.

Catra abriu uma dessas portas e viu que era, aparentemente, um quartinho para guardar materiais de limpeza. Acenou para os outros e disse, com um olhar preocupado:

− Ei! Vejam isso aqui! – e, acendendo a luz, foi entrando no quartinho.

Bow e Glimmer entraram logo atrás dela e Adora vinha vindo atrás, curiosa, quando Catra a empurrou para fora e, pegando um rodo que estava encostado na parede, trancou a porta com Glimmer e Bow lá dentro, usando o rodo para travar a maçaneta, de modo que ela não pudesse ser abaixada para abrir a porta.

− EI! – Glimmer gritou do lado de dentro, esmurrando a porta – ABRA ESSA PORTA, SUA VAGABUNDA!

− Vamos embora! Rápido! Antes que os homens cheguem aqui! – Catra disse, puxando Adora pela mão.

− Catra, você tá louca?? O que você está fazendo??

− Atrasando a concorrência e distraindo nossos perseguidores!

− Catra, a gente não pode deixá-los aí! É perigoso!

− Perigoso é esses caras pegarem a minha máquina com todas as fotos que têm aqui dentro! Vamos embora antes que eles cheguem!

Glimmer continuava a esmurrar a porta e gritar, xingando de todos os nomes que conhecia, e Bow também gritava para que elas abrissem. Vendo que Adora não se mexia para ir embora e estava tentada da abrir a porta, Catra disse:

− Ok! Assim que a gente colocar os pés pra fora desse prédio, nós ligamos para a polícia e avisamos que eles estão aqui dentro. É a nossa melhor chance! É melhor do que sermos os quatro pegos, porque aí ninguém vai saber que estamos aqui dentro e estamos todos fodidos. Vamos sair logo daqui, Adora! Não vai acontecer nada com eles até a polícia chegar!

E, puxando Adora pela mão, Catra continuou procurando a saída. Adora a seguiu relutante. Ainda achava que deveria deixar os dois saírem, mas entendia que se os quatro fossem pegos seria pior.

Ainda abrindo portas para encontrar a saída, Adora, num impulso, entrou em uma sala e, só depois que já estava dentro, se deu conta de que a sala estava cheia de gente. Eram dezenas de pessoas trabalhando em máquinas que pareciam prensas, cortadoras, estampadoras e máquinas de costura industriais. Todos pararam de trabalhar e ficaram olhando para elas em silêncio. Catra, que tinha entrado atrás de Adora, a puxou pela camisa para que saíssem logo dali, mas Adora fez um gesto para que ela esperasse.

Adora tinha acabado de reparar que ali dentro só havia mulheres e havia também muitas crianças, trabalhando nas máquinas como se fossem adultos. Reparou também que todos estavam sujos e mal vestidos e tinham um olhar entre assustado e triste. Adora sentiu imediatamente que havia alguma coisa de muito errada ali. As mulheres começaram a se entreolhar e uma delas, lá do meio das máquinas, disse:

− Ella no es uno de ellos...

Um outra, perto de Adora, perguntou, misturando os idiomas e falando com sotaque:

− Moça, quem eres tú? Tú eres um deles?

Uma criança muito pequena, que não deveria ter mais que seis anos, segurou a manga da camisa de Adora e chacoalhou, dizendo:

− Tía... comida... hambre...

Neste momento, uma porta se abriu do lado oposto da sala e um homem com o uniforme da empresa, vendo Adora e Catra na outra porta, gritou:

− Ei! Paradas aí!!!

As duas saíram correndo mais do que antes e, notando que os passos dos homens se aproximavam, se dirigiram para um elevador de carga que havia ali perto. Ao entrar correndo, a tiara vermelha de Catra caiu para o lado de fora e ela se voltou para esticar a mão e pegar a tiara. Vendo a porta se fechar e os homens se aproximarem, Adora gritou:

− CATRA!! NÃO DÁ TEMPO! DEIXA ISSO PRA LÁ!!!

Mas, no último segundo, ela conseguiu puxar a tiara para dentro do elevador, e a porta se fechou raspando no seu braço. As duas se encostaram na parede do elevador, ofegantes. Catra tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse gostando de toda aquela adrenalina, mas Adora balançava a cabeça, com um nítido desespero no olhar. Antes que Catra pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, a porta se abriu e elas saíram no subsolo.

Parecia uma espécie de depósito escuro, mas dava para ver uma luz lá no fundo, onde certamente deveria ser a saída. Elas foram para lá e perceberam que essa saída era um portão enferrujado e torto, que dava para uma parte bem suja do rio e da mata que havia em volta. O portão estava trancado com um cadeado, mas, usando um pedaço de madeira que elas acharam ali no chão, fizeram uma espécie de alavanca e conseguiram separa um pouco mais as duas partes do portão torto, de modo que, se espremendo bem, elas conseguiram passar uma de cada vez pela fresta estreita.

Saíram para a margem do rio com uma sensação profunda de alívio e, depois de alguns passos, Adora procurou o celular dentro da bolsa e começou a buscar sinal. O sinal era ruim ali, por isso ela levantava o aparelho para ver se conseguia algo.

− O que você vai fazer? – Catra perguntou.

− Vou chamar a polícia, oras! Não foi isso que a gente falou que ia fazer?

− Ah, tá...

Depois de alguns segundos, Adora conseguiu completar a ligação. Não quis se identificar, mas disse que havia invadido a empresa CSP com mais dois amigos e que eles haviam ficado presos lá dentro, sob ameaça de morte. Disse que se a polícia não fosse para lá resolver que ela iria espalhar em todas as redes sociais e em todos os veículos de imprensa que dois jovens universitários haviam sido mortos dentro da empresa, e falou que, inclusive, um deles era filha de uma conhecida e querida professora da Universidade Etheria, além de ser uma YouTuber famosa e cheia de seguidores, e que a história certamente iria se espalhar e causar uma comoção nacional, e que seria impossível abafar o caso.

Sem esperar a resposta da pessoa que atendeu a chamada, desligou e continuou andando. Adora não estava com uma cara nada boa e, percebendo isso, Catra achou melhor não puxar assunto. Chegando na pracinha central, o táxi as esperava e o motorista dormia tranquilamente no banco inclinado. Adora deu umas pancadas na porta do carro e disse, meio áspera:

− Ei! Acorda aí! Vamos embora!

Vendo a indelicadeza de Adora com o homem, Catra percebeu que ela estava realmente brava, porque aquele não era o seu normal. Foram embora em silêncio. Adora fazia anotações no smartphone, sem falar uma palavra. Depois de mais de meia hora de já terem saído da comunidade Ilha das Feras, viram passando por eles, com as sirenes ligadas e a toda velocidade, dois carros de polícia.


	7. 7 - A matéria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que terá acontecido com Glimmer e Bow?  
> E a tão disputada matéria? Será publicada?  
> Neste capítulo também vamos nos perguntar: o que seria de Adora sem Catra (para o bem e para o mal)?  
> Agradeço a todos que têm acompanhado!  
> Boa leitura!

***Delegacia de polícia***

***Tempo atual***

O sol já estava começando a se por quando Angela Bright entrava na delegacia com o olhar preocupado, olhando para todos os lados. Por entre os vidros das salas, viu uma pequena cabeça rosada com um rapaz alto e magro ao lado. Foi até lá rapidamente e encontrou a filha sentada em um banco desconfortável, quase dormindo no ombro do rapaz.

− Cíntia!

Ao ouvir a voz da mãe, Glimmer deu um pulo no banco:

− Mãe! – e, esboçando um sorriso forçado e sem graça, disse – Que bom que você veio!

− Claro que eu vim! Apesar de que minha vontade era deixar você dormir uma noite na delegacia para ver se encontra algum juízo dentro dessa cabeça – e, dizendo isso, olhou para a menina com olhar severo.

Neste mesmo momento, chegaram à delegacia George e Lance, preocupados com o filho. George foi conversar com o delegado, enquanto Lance correu para abraçar Bow.

− Bob!! O que aconteceu, meu filho? Como você veio parar aqui?

− Ai, pai... é uma longa, longa história...

George vinha chegando acompanhado do delegado Fonseca e disse, com um tom bravo:

− Mas nós teremos a noite inteira para você explicar essa longa história!

Bow sorriu sem graça e o delegado começou a falar:

− Os filhos de vocês invadiram as dependências de uma propriedade privada na comunidade Ilha das Feras. É a empresa CSP, que produz substâncias químicas. O agravante é que isso foi em pleno horário de funcionamento e, segundo depoimento de funcionários, seus filhos promoveram a maior arruaça bem no setor da produção, colocando a própria vida em risco e também a vida dos funcionários.

− Maior arruaça, não! – disse Glimmer se levantando do banco – Nós só fugimos porque os funcionários começaram a nos perseguir!

Angela colocou a mão no ombro da garota, fazendo-a se sentar novamente. O delegado olhou para ela e disse:

− E vocês acham que eles deveriam fazer o quê? Deixar vocês dando um passeio lá dentro, como se fosse um parque de diversões?

Angela interveio:

− Senhor delegado, eu peço desculpas pelo comportamento inadmissível da minha filha e agradeço pelo senhor concordar em não registrar uma ocorrência – e deu ênfase na palavra “ocorrência”, olhando feio para Glimmer, que sorriu sem graça.

− Sim, nós também agradecemos! – disse Lance, com o olhar aflito.

− Os gerentes da empresa acharam melhor não prestar queixa – disse o delegado Fonseca – Entenderam que se trata de uma brincadeira inconsequente de jovens...

Glimmer soltou uma risada sarcástica:

− Pfff, claro que eles não querem prestar queixa! Não vão correr o risco de chamar a atenção para aquela treta toda...

Bow deu uma cotovelada nela e fez um gesto para ela ficar quieta. Angela perguntou:

− Do que você está falando agora, Cíntia?

O delegado atalhou, um pouco nervoso:

− Eu acho melhor a gente agradecer o fato de a empresa não querer levar isso adiante e não mexer mais nessa história. Vocês são jovens, de boas famílias, fazem faculdade... seria uma pena ter o nome manchado por causa de uma... infantilidade...

− Eu concordo! – disse George – Não quero que meu filho comece sua brilhante carreira desse jeito!

− Por mim, vocês estão liberados para ir embora – disse o delegado. E, olhando para Glimmer e Bow, disse seriamente – Espero não os ver mais na minha delegacia...

Os dois abaixaram a cabeça e foram saindo de lá com seus pais. Antes de sair, Bow pediu que o delegado devolvesse sua máquina fotográfica, que havia sido confiscada quando a polícia os tirou de dentro da fábrica. O delegado foi lá dentro e voltou com a máquina, entregando-a intacta ao rapaz. Porém, quando chegou na porta da delegacia, Bow percebeu que todas as fotos e filmagens haviam sido apagadas.

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Naquele mesmo final de tarde, Catra estava sentada na sua cama, olhando as centenas de fotos que havia tirado ao longo do dia. Havia fotos muito boas ali, algumas chocantes, outras comoventes. A matéria seria um sucesso com aquelas fotos.

Adora entrou no quarto. Tinha acabado de sair do banho e estava penteando os cabelos molhados. Sentou-se na cama dela, de frente para o espelho e ficou se penteando em silêncio.

Catra veio chegando de mansinho, em silêncio, e sentou-se na cama da loira, olhando para ela por trás. Sabia que Adora estava brava, mas não sabia exatamente por que. A garota não tinha falado mais do que cinco ou seis palavras desde que saíram da Ilha das Feras. Catra pensou que, certamente, parte da irritação era com ela, seja porque foi ideia dela ir até a Ilha das Feras, ou ter entrado na empresa clandestinamente, ou ter trancado aqueles dois lá dentro...

A morena não sabia o que falar ou fazer, mas o desprezo de Adora era a pior coisa que ela poderia sentir. Por isso, tomou coragem e perguntou baixinho:

− Adora... você está brava comigo?...

− Eu estou brava com tudo! – Adora respondeu seca.

Catra sentiu um aperto no coração. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela abaixou a cabeça, segurando as lágrimas para não começar a chorar imediatamente. Pelo reflexo no espelho, Adora viu a expressão no rosto de Catra e, como não gostava de deixar as coisas mal resolvidas, decidiu falar:

− O dia hoje foi uma tragédia! Em vários aspectos! – disse num tom irritado, sem se virar para Catra – Primeiro porque fizemos, o quê? Umas vinte coisas erradas? No mínimo! Além de errado, foi perigoso. A gente poderia ter se machucado seriamente, a gente poderia ter machucado alguém nesse rolo todo, algum dos funcionários, algum inocente, sei lá. E aqueles dois que a gente deixou trancados lá dentro... nem sei o que dizer! Só espero que eles estejam vivos e bem. Nós não fizemos o que os nossos superiores mandaram, fizemos algo totalmente diferente e infringimos um monte de regras... sem contar que infringimos a lei também... E a responsabilidade e a culpa disso tudo é toda minha... eu fracassei como líder...

− Mas fui eu que convenci você a fazer todas essas coisas...

− Mas eu aceitei, e fui junto, e fiz tudo isso também. E eu sou a líder. Era minha responsabilidade ter pensado melhor antes de agir – Adora respirou fundo, ainda de costas para Catra e continuou – Mas tudo bem, agora já foi, não tem mais como voltar atrás. E, felizmente, não aconteceu nada grave com a gente. Só que...

Catra ficou olhando para ela, esperando ela completar o pensamento, e viu que Adora abaixou a cabeça. Pelo espelho, viu que o rosto da loira estava triste. Arriscou perguntar:

− Só que o quê?

Adora respirou fundo e disse, tristemente:

− Só que eu não consigo parar de pensar naquelas mulheres que a gente viu lá dentro, naquela sala...

− As funcionárias?

Pela primeira vez, Adora se virou para olhar para Catra:

− Eu não acho que elas sejam realmente funcionárias, Catra. Tinha crianças lá dentro. Crianças pequenas...

− Mas... será que não eram os filhos das funcionárias? A comunidade é pequena, não sei se tem creche. Às vezes, a empresa libera as funcionárias para levarem os filhos...

Adora ficou pensativa.

− É, pode ser... mas havia algo muito estranho ali... As crianças estavam operando as máquinas, e máquinas perigosas. Eu não acho que as mães seriam tão imprudentes a ponto de deixarem os filhos ajudar no serviço. E todo mundo estava sujo, com roupas muito velhas, um olhar meio perdido...

Catra segurou uma das mãos de Adora e disse:

− Olha, eu já sei o que a gente pode fazer: vamos publicar a matéria falando da poluição. Eu seleciono umas fotos boas e você faz um texto bem impactante. Isso vai repercutir, vai gente lá investigar, verificar, não sei, algum órgão do governo ou alguma ONG vai acabar se manifestando. E, remexendo nessa história, vão descobrir quem são essas pessoas e suas condições de trabalho. A gente não pode fazer acusações porque nem a gente sabe o que está realmente acontecendo. Então vamos deixar a história se espalhar que a verdade vai acabar vindo à tona.

Adora continuava pensativa e respondeu:

− É... acho que você tem razão...

− Pode confiar que vai dar tudo certo!

A loira olhou para ela e sorriu. Catra apertou a mão da garota e perguntou, sorrindo:

− Você ainda tá brava comigo?...

Adora olhou profundamente nos olhos bicolores da Catra e disse em voz baixa:

− Eu não consigo ficar brava com você por muito tempo...

Catra abaixou a cabeça, corada de timidez, mas aperto mais ainda as mãos de Adora. Ainda em voz baixa, Adora disse:

− Catra... eu não consigo nem imaginar o que eu faria se tivesse acontecido alguma coisa com você lá dentro daquela fábrica...

− Eu sei, Adora... – Catra respondeu com carinho – Eu também não gosto de pensar que alguma coisa poderia ter acontecido a você também... mas está tudo bem! Nós estamos aqui e deu tudo certo!

As duas se olharam alguns segundos em silêncio e, para descontrair, Adora fez uma cara de quem iria dar uma bronca, mas sorriu:

− Eu devo ser louca de embarcar nas suas ideias malucas...

− Amanhã, quando todo mundo souber quem são Adora Grayskull e Catra Weaver, você vai ver que foi a melhor coisa que fizemos – Catra disse sorrindo e piscou para Adora.

Adora também sorriu:

− Espero que sim!

*****

Apesar de exaustas pelo dia estressante, Adora e Catra trabalharam até de madrugada para deixar tudo pronto para a publicação da matéria.

No dia seguinte, chegaram cedinho na redação do “A Horda” e foram falar com o rapaz responsável pela postagem das matérias. Levaram também a matéria que Lonnie e os outros haviam feito no Morro dos Gatos.

O rapaz abriu os arquivos, examinou os materiais e perguntou:

− Cadê o termo de aprovação da Profa. Weaver ou do Prof. Hordak?

E, vendo que as duas se entreolharam com um ar suspeito, disse, fechando os arquivos:

− Olha, eu não tenho autorização para publicar nada sem o termo de aprovação assinado por pelo menos um dos dois.

− Ah, claro! O termo de aprovação!! – disse Catra, fingindo naturalidade – É aquele que fica no diretório público da nossa rede, certo? – perguntou, num chute certeiro.

− Sim, esse mesmo.

− Ok! Só uns instantes que a gente já volta com ele.

Catra saiu dali o mais depressa possível, puxando Adora pela mão. Adora disse:

− A Weaver vai matar a gente, Catra! Nunca que ela vai aprovar a publicação dessa matéria! E é capaz de nem aprovar a matéria da Lonnie, só porque não fui eu que fiz, como ela havia mandado. Estamos perdidas! Tudo aquilo foi em vão!

Entrando na sala da equipe júnior, Catra se sentou em frente ao seu computador e foi procurando o documento no diretório. Olhou para Adora com um sorriso significativo e disse:

− Relaxa, Adora! Você está falando com uma profissional!

Encontrou o formulário, preencheu duas vias, uma para cada matéria, e mandou imprimir. Adora balançava a cabeça, incrédula:

− Você realmente acha que ela vai assinar? Até parece que você não a conhece melhor que eu! É óbvio que ela não vai assinar! E eu não tenho coragem de chegar nem perto do Hordak pra pedir isso.

− Adora, como você mesma disse, eu conheço a velha Weaver melhor que ninguém. E você, que me conhece muito bem, sabe o tanto de confusão que eu me meti durante todo o tempo em que a gente esteve na escola, certo? Você realmente acha que eu levava todos aqueles termos de advertência para ela assinar? Todos aqueles bilhetinhos que os professores pediam para que eu devolvesse assinados pela minha mãe? Ela já teria me matado há muito tempo, com certeza!

Adora arregalou os olhos e começou a entender onde Catra queria chegar. Pegando uma caneta, a morena disse:

− Pega esses documentos aí na impressora que eu vou assinar!

− Catra...

− Relaxa! Eu sei fazer a assinatura idêntica à dela. Foram anos de prática. Ninguém nunca notou a diferença. Nem ela mesma, aquela velha bêbada!

− Isso vai dar um rolo, Catra!

− Quando der rolo, a matéria já vai estar publicada e bombando! Não vai ter como voltar atrás!

Catra pegou os documentos e assinou com uma destreza impressionante. Adora balançou a cabeça e disse baixo, como se dissesse para si mesma:

− Puta que pariu! Mais coisa errada! Estou colecionando uma lista de cagadas desde ontem...

− É cagada se der errado e a gente se foder. Se der tudo certo, passa a se chamar “estratégia” e “proatividade”.

Voltaram para a mesa do rapaz e entregaram novamente os materiais para ele, dessa vez com os termos de aprovação assinados. Ele examinou tudo e pareceu não desconfiar das assinaturas, mas disse intrigado:

− Nossa, como vocês conseguiram essa aprovação tão rápido? Geralmente a Profa. Weaver só assina aprovações de um dia para o outro...

Adora ia falar alguma coisa, mas Catra atalhou a sua frente e disse, com um ar um pouco esnobe:

− Garoto, não sei se você sabe, mas eu sou _filha_ da Profa. Weaver – disse isso dando ênfase na palavra “filha” – Logo, eu tenho os meus meios para conseguir todas as aprovações que eu quiser...

Adora notou que Catra queria muito mesmo publicar essa matéria, caso contrário jamais diria em público que era filha da Weaver. A loira aproveitou para dizer:

− É que a Profa. Weaver e o Prof. Hordak têm muito interesse na publicação dessas matérias. E ambas devem ser destaques no portal! Foram eles quem disseram...

− Isso! – Completou Catra – As matérias têm que bombar! Entendido?

O rapaz balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas contrariado por receber ordens de duas novatas. Porém, não ousaria contrariar a filha da editora-chefe do portal.

*****

No final daquele dia, não se falava em outra coisa nos cursos da área de Comunicação a não ser do furo de reportagem que o portal “A Horda” havia publicado. Na redação do portal, os telefones não paravam, com profissionais de vários setores procurando por detalhes da matéria ou querendo falar com Adora e Catra. As redes sociais do portal também estavam bombando e as duas garotas não poderiam estar mais felizes, contando para os amigos detalhes da aventura toda.

Adora recebeu em seu celular um recado de que era para ela e Catra irem até a sala de Hordak, pois ele e Weaver as estavam esperando.

Andando pelos corredores da universidade, em direção à sala do Prof. Hordak, Adora e Catra cruzaram com Glimmer, Bow e outras garotas da república Lua Clara. Adora respirou aliviada quando viu que estava tudo bem com eles, mas Catra não perdeu a chance de provocar. Disse alto e debochadamente:

− E aí, princesinhas? Já souberam das novidades? Se estiverem mal informadas é só ler o nosso portal... – e soltou uma gargalhada irônica.

As garotas balançaram a cabeça em reprovação e Glimmer, vermelha de raiva, disse:

− Isso vai ter troco, sua escrota filha da puta! Você não perde por esperar!

− Uuuiiii, que medinho!!! – Catra disse e riu novamente.

Adora, se mantendo séria, puxou Catra pela manga e pediu que elas fossem mais rápido. Não queria deixar Hordak e Weaver esperando.

Chegando na sala de Hordak, bateram e entraram. Ele estava sentado atrás da mesa e Weaver estava em pé, ao lado dele.

− Muito bem... – começou Weaver, com um tom grave e sério – quer dizer que as duas acharam que seria uma boa ideia nos desobedecer, se colocar em risco, colocar nossa reputação em risco, burlar as regras e publicar essa matéria duvidosa sem o nosso conhecimento?...

− Matéria duvidosa??? – disse Catra, indignada – A matéria é ótima e está fazendo o maior sucesso! Só se fala nisso na universidade toda e nas redes sociais! Você está é com inveja porque a ideia não foi sua!

− E, com certeza, foi sua! Porque eu duvido que Adora infringiria tantas regras se não estivesse sob a sua influência destrutiva!

− Sra. Weaver, eu concordei em ir junto e assumo toda a responsabilidade por qualquer coisa que tenha dado errado – Adora disse com prontidão.

− Adooora, querida, você se parece muito com o seu pai, meu velho amigo Randor. Sempre impetuosa e cheia de ideias... mas não deve se deixar levar por esta má influência! Ela só irá atrasar o seu desenvolvimento...

− Afff, você fala como se a Adora fosse uma tonta e eu fosse uma espécie de demônio...

− JÁ CHEGA! – Hordak deu um tapa na mesa e se levantou, visivelmente irritado – Nunca mais contrariem as minhas ordens! Nunca mais pensem que podem decidir o que fazer à revelia das minhas orientações! Entenderam?

As duas balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente, mas não ousaram dizer nem uma palavra. Depois, passando a mão no cabelo e o ajeitando para trás, ele saiu de trás da mesa e disse com uma voz mais calma, mas ainda dura:

− A matéria está boa... mas nunca deveria ter sido feita... Ela certamente irá trazer problemas para nós... Por isso vocês devem sempre seguir as minhas ordens!

As duas se entreolharam intrigadas e ele continuou:

− Vocês devem sempre me consultar antes de se meter com certas pessoas... há determinados apoios que são muito importantes para nós... Entenderam?

Como as duas ficaram em silêncio, ele repetiu, gritando:

− ENTENDERAM?

− Sim, professor! – elas disseram, quase juntas.

Catra disse ainda:

− Prof. Hordak, entendo os seus motivos e asseguro que não faremos mais nada sem consultar o senhor antes!

Adora olhou a amiga de canto, meio espantada com as palavras dela, já que ser obediente não era o normal de Catra.

− Muito bem, srta. Weaver. Espero que entenda que agir com inteligência e estratégia pode trazer muitas vantagens para a senhorita no futuro...

− Sim, professor! Eu entendo! – Catra disse séria.

− Muito bem! Estão dispensadas!

− E o que faremos com a matéria que foi publicada? – perguntou Weaver.

− Tirá-la do ar agora só irá chamar mais a atenção. Vá fazendo discretas edições e retirando as informações mais delicadas. Vamos também tirá-la do destaque da página e peça para os estagiários pararem de impulsioná-la nas redes sociais. Vamos deixando que ela esfrie aos poucos.

− Entendido! Disse Weaver, abrindo a porta para que as garotas saíssem e saindo logo atrás delas.

Mal pisaram fora da sala, Weaver agarrou Catra pelo braço, apertando violentamente:

− Você não passa de uma decepção para mim! Sempre me trazendo problemas e aborrecimentos!

Catra puxou o braço e disse, agressiva:

− Então por que você não some da minha vida de uma vez? Está sempre cruzando o meu caminho!

− Você é que é uma eterna pedra no meu sapato!

Antes que a discussão piorasse e as ofensas também, Adora puxou Catra pelo braço e disse:

− Vamos embora, Catra! A conversa aqui já acabou!

Saindo do prédio da universidade, Adora diz para Catra:

− Eu vou para casa. Preciso tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e dormir um pouco. Eu praticamente não dormi essa noite e preciso descansar. Você vem?

− Eu vou mais tarde. Quero ir ao mercado comprar umas coisas.

Adora olhou nos olhos da garota e segurou uma de suas mãos:

− Está chateada por causa da discussão com a Weaver?

− Quer saber? Eu nem ligo mais! Ela repete as mesmas ameacinhas idiotas que me fez a vida toda! É uma frustrada e recalcada! E agora está morrendo de raiva porque eu consegui ter sucesso em uma coisa que não tem nada a ver com ela.

− Nisso você tem razão! Você conseguiu um sucesso e tanto! Suas fotos estão sendo elogiadas até por fotógrafos profissionais! – disse Adora sorrindo e apertando a mão da amiga.

Catra também sorriu:

− Sua matéria também está sensacional! Fala a verdade: a gente arrasou, né?

− Muito!

As duas riram, conversaram mais um pouco e se despediram.

Adora foi para a Zona do Medo, tomou banho, comeu um lanche rápido e se deitou. Em menos de cinco minutos ela já estava dormindo, exausta por mais um dia cansativo.


	8. 8 - A comemoração

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os refrescos antes da treta!  
> Este capítulo vai ser só amor!  
> Espero que gostem.  
> Boa leitura!

***7 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Ensino Fundamental***

Naquele dia, os alunos do 7º ano foram dispensados mais cedo porque houve uma palestra sobre meio ambiente e a palestra terminou meia hora antes do previsto. Enquanto esperavam os pais irem buscá-los no colégio, alguns amigos de Adora e Catra resolveram se juntar na quadra para brincar de salada mista.

Pelo costume da turma, se a pessoa escolhesse salada mista, ela teria que ir de mãos dadas com a pessoa apontada atrás do muro da quadra e dar um beijo na boca. Durante a brincadeira, chegou a vez de Catra se sentar na frente e ter seus olhos tapados pela garota que apontava os colegas.

Catra nunca contou isso a ninguém, mas, naquele dia, a menina que fechava os olhos dos colegas deixou os dedos um pouco abertos e ela conseguia ver quem estava sendo apontado. Quando Catra viu, pela fresta dos dedos, o indicador da menina apontando para Adora, ela fez sua escolha:

− É este?

− Sim!

− E o que você quer dele?

Catra hesitou por meio segundo, mas respirou fundo e mandou:

− Salada mista!

Imediatamente, as outras crianças começaram a falar “Hummm, agora eu quero ver!”

Quando a menina tirou a mão da frente dos olhos de Catra, ela se deparou com uma Adora mais vermelha que um tomate. Rapidamente, pra salvar qualquer resquício de dignidade que ela pudesse ter, Catra se fez de desentendida:

− O quê??? Saiu a Adora?? Não acredito! – falou, dissimulada.

Adora estava envergonhada, mas deu risada, achando que era mais uma das trapalhadas da amiga.

− Quem você queria que fosse? – perguntou um garoto moreno, dando um sorrisinho sedutor e uma piscadinha para Catra.

− Não vou falar, mas com certeza não era você! – ela respondeu, mais grosseira do que necessário, fazendo o sorriso do garoto sumir do rosto.

− E aí? Vão ou não vão? – Perguntou uma outra garota com uma risada maliciosa.

− Vamos logo, Catra! Vamos resolver essa confusão em que você nos meteu! – Adora disse rindo e estendendo a mão para a menina.

− Vamos, né?... Fazer o quê?... – o cinismo de Catra, definitivamente, não tinha limites.

Catra se levantou e pegou na mão de Adora. As duas meninas foram caminhando para trás do muro, que ficava um pouco longe de onde as crianças estavam, mas podiam ouvir as risadinhas e piadinhas. Chegando lá atrás, já longe dos olhares dos outros, Adora disse:

− Fiquei surpresa de você ter escolhido salada mista – e olhou curiosa para Catra, com uma interrogação nos olhos azuis.

Aquele olhar deixava Catra meio desconcertada, por isso a garota gaguejou para responder:

− Ah... ãh... é que... eu achei que...

− Achou o quê? – Adora insistiu, curiosa.

− Eu achei que ia ser outra pessoa... – Catra disse, mas ficou meio triste porque, por um lado, ela não queria mentir sobre aquilo pra Adora. Mas, por outro lado, dizer a verdade também estava fora de cogitação. Era mais um problema sem solução em que ela se metia.

− Ah... – Adora disse baixinho, nitidamente decepcionada com a resposta, e Catra se odiou por isso, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou confusa pela reação da amiga.

As duas olharam para baixo, cada uma com seus pensamentos. Mas Adora quebrou o silêncio:

− Quem você queria que fosse?

− Deixa isso pra lá, Adora!

− Ah, me conta! Eu sou ou não sou sua amiga?

− Claro que é, sua boba!

− Então conta!

Catra olhou pro lado e disse meio sem graça:

− Eu achei que fosse ser... – pensou por uns segundos – o Bruno...

− O Bruno?? Ué, mas ele perguntou agora mesmo e você deu o maior fora nele!

− É porque ele se acha demais, aquele garoto imbecil! – Catra respondeu agressiva.

− Você tem um jeito estranho de gostar das pessoas, hein, Catra? – Adora disse rindo.

− O quê? Quem disse que eu gosto dele? Eu não gosto dele, não!

− Não estou entendendo mais nada! E por que você queria beijar ele então?

− Quem falou que eu queria beij... – Catra ainda tentou se interromper, mas já era tarde. Foi pega no pulo e o olhar de Adora mostrava que, por mais lerda que a loira fosse, ela tinha percebido que havia alguma coisa mal contada nessa história.

− Você pergunta demais, Adora! Que menina intrometida que você é! – Catra cruzou os braços contrariada e de cara feia, virando de lado para não encarar Adora.

Adora suspirou fundo e disse:

− Tá bom, vamos voltar para lá então. Quem sabe você dá sorte e sai com o Bruno da próxima vez...

− Ué, mas a gente não vai...?

− O quê?

A morena ficou vermelha na hora. Era melhor calar a boca porque estava se entregando demais. Mas ainda tentou consertar a situação:

− É que... eu pensei... será que eles vão saber que a gente não cumpriu a brincadeira?

− Ah, acho que não tem como saber, né? – Adora respondeu.

Mas Catra não fazia nenhum movimento para sair dali. Ficou lá imóvel e em silêncio, olhando para Adora com os olhos abertos, enormes, parecendo um filhote de gato curioso. Adora estava cada vez mais confusa com as atitudes da amiga, mas decidiu que ia resolver o problema logo.

− Tá bom, vem aqui! Vamos dar um selinho e a gente volta pra lá. Já estamos demorando muito.

− Um selinho? – Catra mexia na barra da própria camiseta, com um ar meio constrangido.

− É, oras! Você não quer cumprir a brincadeira? – Adora perguntou.

− Mas... você já beijou alguém?

− Eu não. E você?

Catra ignorou a pergunta de Adora e continuou querendo saber da amiga:

− Nem um selinho? Em ninguém?

− Não... Você já?

− Também não...

As duas estavam meio sem graça e sem saber o que fazer. Adora tomou a iniciativa de novo:

− Não deve ser complicado. A gente vê pessoas dando selinho o tempo todo. É só encostar...

− De boca aberta ou fechada?

− Fechada, né, Catra!? É selinho, não beijo de língua.

− Ah... – Catra disse meio pensativa, ainda mexendo na barra da camiseta.

− Tem gente que dá selinho até na própria mãe.

− Eca!!!! – Catra disse, se lembrando de Weaver.

Adora riu alto:

− Pois é, pra você ver como não tem nada de mais.

As duas tornaram a ficar de cabeça baixa, ainda constrangidas. Catra deu um passo na direção de Adora, parou, raspou a ponta do pé no chão, na frente do corpo e, sempre de cabeça baixa, deu mais passo, chegando mais perto da loira, sempre mexendo na barra da camiseta, envergonhada.

Adora olhou para ela sorrindo. Era impressionante como Catra realmente parecia um filhote de gato: imprevisível, arredia, mas muito fofa. Agora, foi Adora quem deu um passo em direção à amiga. Segurou delicadamente os dois braços dela e a puxou para si, devagar. Só nesse momento Catra ergueu os olhos e encarou Adora. O olhar da loira era doce e transmitia confiança. Catra colocou as mãos na cintura de Adora. Elas estavam muito perto uma da outra e praticamente abraçadas. Adora sorriu e disse:

− Feche os olhos.

Catra obedeceu e, em seguida, sentiu os lábios de Adora tocando os seus. Era um toque morno e macio e, embora os lábios de ambas estivessem apenas encostados, pode sentir o calor que vinha de Adora. O coração de Catra disparou tão descontroladamente que ela teve medo que Adora ouvisse as batidas descompassadas. Ela só não sabia que Adora sentia o mesmo. O coração da loira batia tão forte que ela até tremia um pouco.

Elas estavam com os lábios colados e, para um selinho, aquele beijo estava durando demais, mas nenhuma das duas queria ser a primeira a separar o contato. As mãos de Adora continuavam segurando delicadamente os braços de Catra e as mãos de Catra continuavam na cintura de Adora, mas quando Catra começou a subir as mãos para segurar nas costas de Adora e puxá-la para mais perto de si, elas ouviram vozes se aproximando:

− Ei, por que vocês duas estão demorando tanto? Vocês não se mataram aí não, né?

As duas se separaram imediatamente, em sobressalto, antes que os colegas se aproximassem e pudessem ver.

− Ou elas se mataram, ou... – as risadas explodiram.

Quando as outras crianças finalmente chegaram atrás do muro, viram Adora parada, meio vermelha e sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, e Catra, longe da loira, encostada no muro, com uma perna dobrada para trás, o pé apoiado na parede, braços cruzados, e o rosto mais impassível, casual e entediado do mundo. Catra era praticamente uma atriz mirim.

− O que vocês estão fazendo aqui há tanto tempo? – perguntou um dos meninos.

− A gente precisava de cinco minutos de conversa inteligente e, francamente, perto de vocês isso é meio impossível – disparou Catra, sem mover um fio da sobrancelha. Adora ficou mais vermelha ainda.

As duas voltaram para o local da brincadeira, conversando com os meninos e rindo.

Durante muitos anos, elas nunca mais tocaram nesse assunto, mas também nunca se esqueceram desse dia. Uma nunca confessou para a outra, mas a recordação daquele primeiro beijo rondou suas lembranças por muito tempo.

*****

***Tempo atual***

− Hey, Adora!... Acorda!

Adora começou a abrir os olhos devagar. Tinha dormido tão profundamente que não sabia dizer se ainda era noite, se era madrugada ou se já era manhã.

− Está acordando? – Catra insistiu.

− Catra... que horas são? Já é de manhã?

− Claro que não! – Catra respondeu rindo – Ainda são dez horas. Foi só o tempo de eu ir ao mercado, voltar, comer alguma coisa e tomar um banho. A noite está apenas começando – e, dizendo isso, piscou para Adora com um sorriso malicioso.

Adora viu que havia umas sacolas em cima da escrivaninha do quarto. Catra estava vestindo uma calça soltinha, de um tecido bem fininho e macio, uma regata branca e estava descalça. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque improvisado com um lápis e ela estava sem a tiara. Tudo parecia muito casual, mas era impressionante como ela conseguia ficar sexy até com roupas simples como aquela.

Adora sentou-se na cama e perguntou sorrindo:

− Que cara é essa de quem vai aprontar alguma coisa?

− Depois do nosso estrondoso sucesso de hoje, você não acha que eu ia deixar essa ocasião passar em branco, não é?

Adora olhou para ela, curiosa:

− O que você vai fazer?

− A pergunta é: o que _nós_ vamos fazer? – e, se dirigindo à escrivaninha, tirou de dentro de uma das sacolas uma garrafa de champanhe e duas taças – Nós vamos comemorar o sucesso da nossa primeira matéria para o portal “A Horda”!

Os olhos de Adora brilharam de alegria e empolgação:

− Não acredito que você fez isso!! – Adora disse um tanto emocionada – Que ideia sensacional! Só você mesmo, Catra, pra pensar nisso! Eu já estava pensando nas mil coisas que vou ter que fazer amanhã. Nem parei para pensar que seria realmente muito bom comemorar a vitória de hoje...

Catra ficou feliz de ver que Adora tinha gostado da surpresa e se empolgou:

− O que adianta vencer e não comemorar? Vamos fazer um brinde!

− Vamos!

Catra começou a abrir o champanhe, mas não estava conseguindo tirar a rolha. Adora foi ajudar. Chacoalhou a garrafa algumas vezes e começou a empurrar a rolha com o dedão, até que ela saiu fazendo um estouro alto e derramando pelo chão. As duas riram e comemoraram, enquanto Catra colocava as duas taças embaixo da boca da garrafa até enchê-las.

Entregou uma das taças para Adora, esticou a sua em direção à taça da amiga e disse:

− Ao nosso sucesso de hoje! Que seja o primeiro de muitos outros!

− Ao sucesso! – Adora repetiu.

As duas brindaram e beberam o primeiro gole. Adora esticou a sua taça novamente e disse:

− E a nós duas! Que sejamos sempre você e eu, até o fim do mundo!

Catra olhou para ela um pouco comovida e perguntou:

− Promete?

− Prometo!

Brindaram novamente e tomaram o segundo gole. Catra disse:

− Esse momento merece música, não é? Eu separei algumas aqui... – disse, mexendo no celular.

− Você pensou em tudo mesmo, hein? – Adora disse enquanto Catra colocava uma música de fundo.

Catra piscou para ela e disse, sorrindo:

− Pensei! Inclusive pensei numa dose necessária de glicose, que vai muito bem depois de algumas doses de álcool – e, dizendo isso, tirou da sacola algumas bandejinhas com frutas limpas e picadas, prontas para comer.

− Desse jeito você vai me deixar mal acostumada e querendo comemoração todo dia! – Adora disse, pegando dois morangos e uma uva e enfiando tudo na boca.

− Tá, mas lembre-se de que eu também quero comer, viu? Não é pra virar a bandeja na boca e engolir tudo de uma vez!

− Credo! Quem vê pensa que eu sou gulosa...

As duas riram e se sentaram na cama com as frutas e a garrafa de champanhe por perto. Ficaram bebendo e falando sobre a loucura que havia sido aquele dia, o telefone da redação que não parava de tocar, as pessoas que queriam falar com elas, as perguntas que as pessoas faziam, os comentários nas redes sociais. Tudo parecia tão surreal que era difícil de acreditar.

Entre um gole e outro, Catra disse:

− Sabe qual foi a melhor parte do dia na minha opinião?

− Qual? – Adora perguntou curiosa.

Catra deu mais um gole e respondeu:

− A bronca do Hordak...

As duas explodiram em gargalhadas. Adora quase caiu da cama de tanto rir e os olhos de Catra estavam cheios de lágrimas de tanto gargalhar. Catra começou a imitar Hordak e Adora se contorcia de rir. Mas então Adora perguntou:

− Ei, espera aí... que história foi aquela de “sim, senhor, prof. Hordak! Nunca mais vou fazer isso, prof. Hordak”? – e Adora riu alto – Catra, como você é cínica!! Você nunca obedeceu ninguém na sua vida!

Catra fingiu indignação e disse:

− Mas eu tava falando sério!!

− Ah, para de ser falsa! Desde quando você é obediente assim?

As duas riam cada vez mais. Mas Catra disse:

− Sabe, Adora, acho que estou amadurecendo! Tem um momento na vida em que a gente tem que saber se juntar ao lado vencedor.

Adora ria e não conseguia levar aquilo a sério. Então disse:

− Ah, por falar em lado vencedor, você leu a matéria da Lonnie e dos outros? Ficou realmente muito boa! Você os parabenizou pela matéria?

Catra olhou para Adora com estranhamento e disse:

− Pfff! Claro que não!

Adora caiu na gargalhada e disse:

− Nossa, Catra, que horror!

− Ah, Adora... eu deixo essa parte diplomática pra você que é nossa chefinha – e, dizendo isso, esticou a taça pra Adora e as duas brindaram e tomaram todo o conteúdo de suas taças num gole só.

Catra serviu para as duas as últimas doses de champanhe que havia e, balançando a garrafa vazia, disse:

− É, eu sabia que essa garrafa não ia dar pra nada...

− Que pena! – Adora lamentou.

Mais uma vez, Catra olhou para ela com o sorriso malicioso e disse:

− Ah, Adora... você ainda não entendeu que eu sou realmente uma mulher prevenida, não é?

E, indo até a escrivaninha, tirou de dentro de uma sacola duas garrafas de vinho.

− Não acredito que você comprou tudo isso! Está querendo nos embebedar?

− Claro! Não é esse o plano? – Elas riram e, remexendo em uma das sacolas, Catra disse – Sou tão prevenida que comprei até um saca-rolhas, porque aqui nesta espelunca eu não achei...

− Catra, fala a verdade: toda aquela grana extra que você ganhou fotografando aquelas festinhas de criança foi embora nesta comemoração, né?

Catra caiu na gargalhada e falou:

− Poxa, Adora, não humilha, né?

Adora também riu e disse:

− Não foi essa a intenção!

− Aguentar aquelas crianças chatas com aquelas mães cafonas tinha que ter alguma serventia! – e, apontando pra taça de Adora, disse – Vai, vamos esvaziar as taças pra encher de novo!

As duas beberam os últimos goles de champanhe e Catra tentou abrir uma das garrafas de vinho, mas, mais uma vez, não conseguiu puxar a rolha. Adora estendeu a mão para a garrafa e disse:

− Dá isso aqui, fracote!

− Ah!! Vai lá, She-ra!

Adora olhou para ela tentando conter a risada e perguntou:

− Pela sua lógica, se eu não posso ser a Xena, também não posso ser a Mulher Maravilha, né?

− Nops! Tem que ser a She-ra mesmo...

− Tá bom...

− Quer ser a Supergirl?

Adora começou a rir:

− Não, tá bom a She-ra mesmo.

− Ok! Então abre aí que eu quero experimentar esse vinho. Eu não entendo muito de vinho, mas pesquisei e acho que acertei neste.

Adora tirou a rolha sem muita dificuldade e serviu vinho para as duas. Lá pelo meio da primeira garrafa as duas já estavam pulando, dançando e cantando pelo quarto, com a música bem mais alta do que no começo. Elas iam escolhendo músicas que elas gostavam ou que lembravam alguma coisa da infância ou da adolescência das duas. E riam e cantavam cada vez mais alto.

Catra adorava o jeito como Adora ria, como ela achava engraçado qualquer idiotice que Catra dissesse, e como ela não tinha vergonha de parecer boba fazendo certas brincadeiras. Gostava de ver os olhos azuis de Adora brilhando de contentamento, seus cabelos loiros soltos, balançando conforme ela dançava, e gostava, principalmente, de ver Adora conseguindo relaxar e esquecer os problemas, pelo menos por um tempo.

Adora também amava a risada de Catra, aquela risada rouca e irônica. Adorava o jeito como o corpo de Catra se movia com a música, como tudo nela parecia exalar sensualidade. Adorava a inteligência aguçada e um pouco cruel de Catra e a forma como ela fazia tudo para ver Adora esquecendo seus problemas e suas obrigações.

− Vou colocar uma música que é o meu lema de vida – disse Catra, indo trocar a música.

− Quero só ver qual é! Cada dia você tem um lema novo – Adora disse rindo.

− Não seja implicante, Adora!

− Eu conheço essa música que você vai pôr?

− Claro que conhece! É uma música meio antiga. Canta comigo!

Catra colocou a música “Vou deixar”, do Skank, e as duas cantaram aos berros, pulando na cama, caindo no chão e rindo até chorar. Depois, foram colocando músicas de vários estilos e ficaram cantando e dançando um bom tempo. Adora começou a chamar Catra de Beyoncé porque ela sabia a coreografia de todas as músicas.

Quando as duas garrafas de vinho acabaram, Catra disse:

− Precisamos de mais suprimentos!

− O quê? Você tem mais bebida, Catra?

− Eu não. Mas eu sei onde tem.

− Vixi... lá vem...

As duas riram e Catra continuou:

− Sabe, Adora, os veteranos nos colocam nesses quartos aqui de baixo porque eles dizem que os quartos de cima são melhores, mas eles se esquecem de uma coisa.

− Ah, é? O quê?

− Que aqui embaixo fica mais perto da cozinha.

− E?

− E na cozinha tem a geladeira.

− E?

− E na geladeira tem as bebidas deles...

− Catra!! Você vai roubar as bebidas dos veteranos?

− Roubar é uma palavra muito feia, Adora! Digamos que vou pegar emprestado sem prazo para devolução.

− E se eles descobrirem que fomos nós?

− Isso é um problema para a Adora e para a Catra do futuro...

− Ah, é? E como será que a Adora e a Catra do futuro vão resolver isso?

− É simples: é só pôr a culpa no Kyle!

As duas rolaram de rir e resolveram ir até a cozinha. Foram andando o mais silenciosamente que a bebedeira permitia. Adora adotou a estratégia de ficar na porta da cozinha observando para ver se não vinha ninguém, enquanto Catra foi vasculhar a geladeira. A morena abriu a geladeira e ergueu uma garrafa de vodka, com ar vitorioso.

Voltaram correndo para o quarto, sem se preocupar em fazer silêncio dessa vez. Trancando a porta do quarto, Catra comemorou:

− A garrafa está quase cheia e é vodka da boa!

− Eu nunca tomei vodka!

− Para tudo nesta vida há uma primeira vez, Adora.

− Você já tomou?

− A puta velha da Weaver sempre tinha vodka boa em casa. Eu experimentei algumas vezes...

As duas se sentaram no chão e começaram a tomar a vodka no bico. Já estavam super bêbadas quando Catra se levantou meio cambaleante e disse:

− Agora sim você vai ver o que é um pé de valsa!

− Lá vem a Beyoncé de novo!

− Beyoncé não! Desta vez vamos tentar algo mais clássico, como os musicais da Broadway ou de Hollywood – e, fazendo um gesto de reverência, disse – Pode me chamar de Fred Astaire!

Adora riu, mas se surpreendeu quando Catra colocou uma música lenta. A música era “Someone you loved”, cantada pela Davina Michelle. A garota estendeu a mão para a loira e disse:

− Vem! Vamos dançar essa música!

Puxada pela mão de Catra, Adora se levantou e se aproximou da morena. Catra colocou as mãos nas costas de Adora e a loira colocou as mãos nos ombro de Catra e deixou que ela conduzisse os passos.

Em poucos segundos, elas se encaixaram no ritmo e nos movimentos e começaram a dançar bem coladas. Seus corpos se mexiam de um jeito gostoso e Adora fechou os olhos e encostou sua testa na testa de Catra para sentir o ritmo melhor. Catra cantava baixinho alguns trechos da música e aquela voz rouca fazia Adora sentir um calor por dentro.

A música acabou, mas vieram outras igualmente lentas e elas continuaram, sem interromper a dança. Durante uma das músicas, Catra disse baixinho:

− Adora...

Adora olhou para ela e também perguntou baixo:

− O quê?

− Você se lembra daquele selinho que a gente deu quando tinha uns 12 anos?

− Atrás do muro da quadra?

− É.

− Claro que lembro! Por quê?

− É que... eu também lembro... – Catra disse, um pouco constrangida.

Mas, na verdade, não era aquilo que ela queria dizer. Respirou fundo, aproveitou que estava bêbada, tomou coragem e disse:

− É que aquele foi o meu primeiro beijo...

− Eu sei... você me disse na época que nunca tinha beijado ninguém... Foi o meu primeiro beijo também...

Catra sabia disso tudo, mas ficou feliz de ver que, tantos anos depois, Adora ainda se lembrava. Ainda dançando, Catra olhou para ela e disse sorrindo:

− Espero que os outros que vieram depois tenham sido melhores...

Adora abaixou o olhar um pouco vermelha de vergonha, mordeu o lábio inferior e disse baixinho, sem encarar Catra:

− Não houve outros...

Catra ficou uns segundos em silêncio e perguntou:

− Como assim?

− Não houve outros, ué... não houve outros beijos...

− Você nunca mais beijou ninguém?

Adora olhou para ela com seus profundos olhos azuis, balançou a cabeça e disse:

− Não.

Catra abaixou os olhos, suspirou fundo e disse:

− Eu também não... – e ficou vermelha imediatamente. Ela gostava de sempre manter a sua pose de fudidona, por isso era difícil confessar que nunca tinha ficado com ninguém.

Ficaram uns instantes em silêncio e Adora disse carinhosamente:

− A gente está o tempo todo juntas, mas não vive grudadas... Eu pensei que em alguma viagem, algum passeio sem mim, ou no seu prédio, quando você morava com a sua mãe... achei que você já tivesse ficado com alguém e eu não soubesse...

− Se eu tivesse ficado com alguém, eu teria te contato...

Adora tornou a olhar Catra nos olhos e disse, quase sussurrando:

− Eu nunca tive vontade de ficar com mais ninguém...

− Nem eu... – Catra também disse quase sussurrando.

A duas ficaram se olhando nos olhos por um tempo. Elas estavam tão próximas, respirando tão perto uma da outra, e seus corpos se movimentando tão juntos, tão sincronizados, que parecia que elas estavam entrando em outra dimensão.

Mas Adora teve um leve sentimento de pânico e resolveu dizer alguma coisa para esfriar um pouco o clima:

− Nós somos um verdadeiro fiasco! Quem chega bv aos 19 anos? – e deu uma risadinha baixa.

Catra também riu baixo e respondeu:

− Só mesmo duas idiotas iguais a nós! E você é ainda pior, porque é nove meses mais velha que eu! Eu nem fiz 19 ainda!

Elas riam e Adora disse:

− Ei... e sabe que você realmente dança muito bem?...

Catra riu baixinho e disse, afastando um pouco seu corpo do corpo da loira:

− Eu sou uma mulher de muitas facetas, Adora...

− É, eu estou vendo que sim – e riu.

Então Catra disse:

− Vem cá! Eu vou te ensinar a fazer um giro dramático, tipo aqueles que a gente vê em filme.

E, segurando firme na cintura e nas costas da loira, girou seu corpo com um gesto rápido e preciso, fazendo o corpo de Adora ficar totalmente inclinado para trás e o corpo dela inclinado sobre o de Adora. Contudo, depois de tanta bebida, não aguentou o peso do corpo da loira e as duas acabaram caindo no chão, Adora embaixo e Catra em cima dela.

As duas riram muito, mas Catra perguntou preocupada:

− Machucou? Você bateu as costas? A cabeça?

− Não. Tá tudo bem!

− Eu vou sair de cima de você porque eu devo estar te esmagando – e, dizendo isso, Catra começou a fazer um gesto para se levantar, mas Adora a segurou pelos braços:

− Não tá, não. Você é leve.

Catra permaneceu ali, deitada em cima de Adora, e se apoiou nos antebraços. Ficou olhando Adora nos olhos, mas seus olhos começaram a procurar os lábios de Adora e iam se alternando entre os olhos e os lábios. Adora passou a mão de leve no rosto de Catra, que fechou os olhos para sentir aquele carinho. E então, de olhos fechado, ouviu Adora sussurrar:

− Você é linda...

Catra sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha e, abrindo os olhos, olhou profundamente para Adora. E então foi aproximando ainda mais o seu rosto do rosto da loira, que fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios. Catra tocou os lábios de Adora com os seus e, como não houve uma recusa, foi abrindo seus lábios e buscando um contato cada vez mais íntimo. Adora também foi correspondendo ao beijo, timidamente no início, enquanto envolvia as costas de Catra com as mãos.

A língua de Catra começou a entrar lentamente na boca de Adora, e, quando tocou na língua da loira, Catra sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo todo. Uma sensação de vertigem, como se estivesse despencando de um precipício. Adora, por sua vez, tinha vontade de apertar Catra nos braços e a beijar intensamente, mas não quis parecer afobada e assustar a garota. Deixou que a língua de Catra procurasse pela sua, mas, tão logo elas se encontraram, começou a beijá-la com mais intensidade.

Elas foram aprofundando o beijo, suas línguas cada vez mais se procurando e se acariciando, enquanto suas mãos percorriam suavemente seus corpos, os braços, os ombros, as costas, o rosto. Cada toque provocava arrepios e suspiros.

Catra não acreditava que estava beijando Adora. Que estava _finalmente_ beijando Adora. Ela sempre quis isso, mas nunca tinha se dado conta do tanto que queria. Adora, por sua vez, sentia que seu coração ia explodir de alegria. Pela primeira vez, ela não estava preocupada com o que faria depois, ela só queria sentir aquele beijo e aqueles toques para sempre.

Conforme o beijo se aprofundava e as mãos tocavam seus corpos, elas foram ficando ofegantes. Catra se desprendeu dos lábios de Adora e começou a beijar o pescoço da loira, roçando os dentes de leve na pele clara. O cheiro de Adora era delicioso e sua pele era macia e quente. Catra mordeu de leve logo abaixo da orelha de Adora e lambeu em cima do lugar onde havia mordido, fazendo Adora gemer baixinho e apertar as suas costas. O gemido de Adora deixou Catra tão excitada que, sem se dar conta, ela cravou as unhas afiadas no ombro da loira.

Adora se empolgou com a situação e, descendo suas mãos pelas costas de Catra, segurou a bundinha firme da morena e começou a apertá-la e acariciá-la. Esse movimento também fez Catra gemer baixinho e as duas voltaram a se beijar com intensidade.

O clima já estava pegando fogo quando um pensamento passou pela cabeça de Adora: será que Catra estava totalmente consciente de tudo o que estava acontecendo, ou a bebida estava atrapalhando o seu discernimento? Será que era certo tocar o corpo de Catra daquela forma, sendo que era evidente que a garota estava bêbada? Pensando nisso, Adora começou a controlar os movimentos de suas mãos e diminuir a intensidade do beijo.

Catra, por sua vez, vendo que Adora recuava, também começou a ficar preocupada e pensar que Adora poderia estar agindo por impulso por estar bêbada. E se ela se arrependesse no dia seguinte? E se ela dissesse para Catra que aquilo havia sido um erro e que só aconteceu porque elas estavam alteradas pela bebida? Ouvir aquilo seria muito doloroso para Catra e, pensando nisso, ela também começou a frear seus movimentos.

Aos poucos, as duas foram parando de se beijar e foram tentando, com muito custo, separar seus corpos. Catra ainda estava em cima de Adora e foi se levantando devagar. Adora também começou a se levantar e, para não ficar um clima constrangedor, sorriu para Catra e disse:

− Como você é uma das pessoas mais criativas que eu conheço, espero que me ajude a inventar uma desculpa para eu não ir trabalhar amanhã... porque, sinceramente, não tenho condição nenhuma... – e riu, colocando a mão na cabeça.

Catra, vendo que Adora agia com naturalidade, também riu e disse:

− Fica tranquila que até a hora do almoço você vai estar pronta pra outra. O segredo é se hidratar bastante.

− Humm... tá experiente em porres, hein?

− Na verdade, estou experiente em ter uma mãe bêbada...

As duas riram, mas Adora disse:

− Desculpa, eu não deveria estar rindo disso...

− Pode rir! É trágico e cômico ao mesmo tempo.

As duas juntaram as garrafas e arrumaram um pouco a bagunça. Adora disse:

− A gente limpa tudo amanhã. Vamos dormir?

− Vamos. Eu vou... ãh... eu vou dormir na minha cama hoje... – Catra disse meio sem graça. Mas, para não ficar uma situação chata, disse rindo – Hoje eu vou precisar de espaço para espalhar meu teor etílico.

Adora também riu e disse:

− Tá bom. Eu vou fazer o mesmo aqui.

Mas duas estavam mentindo. Cada uma pensava para si que seria impossível dormir com a outra e conseguir se controlar, conseguir segurar as mãos, conseguir segurar a vontade de beijar e tocar a outra.

Pensando nisso, apagaram as luzes, cada uma deitou em sua cama, mas demoraram muito tempo para dormir.


	9. 9 - O caderno de Mara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente, a Adora não tem um dia de paz! kkkkk  
> Boa leitura!

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

***Tempo atual***

Quando Adora finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, já passava das onze horas da manhã. Sua cabeça estava explodindo e ela sentia como se ainda tudo rodasse ao seu redor. Olhou para a cama ao lado da sua e viu Catra dormindo toda enrolada no centro da cama. Com certeza, ela dormiria o dia todo.

Mas Adora não podia fazer isso. Apesar de ter perdido as aulas da manhã, tinha que fazer algumas pesquisas à tarde e depois ir para o “A Horda”. Com muito sacrifício se levantou, tirou do quarto a bagunça da noite anterior e foi tomar um banho. Depois, tentou comer alguma coisa, tomou um remédio para dor de cabeça e saiu.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à universidade, dois pensamentos ficavam se alternando em sua mente: um era o beijo entre ela e Catra, e o outro era sobre aquelas mulheres que ela havia visto na fábrica na Ilha das Feras.

Adora se sentia confusa em relação ao beijo. Aquilo tinha sido, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma das melhores coisas que já havia acontecido na sua vida, mas ela não tinha certeza se Catra sentia o mesmo. Tudo bem que foi Catra quem praticamente iniciou o beijo e estava bem empolgada no início, mas depois pareceu que ela tinha ficado um pouco estranha, um pouco insegura. E era isso o que deixava Adora confusa.

Ela se lembrava de alguns flashes do que havia acontecido naquela noite e sentia um arrepio percorrendo a sua espinha de alto a baixo. Ficou pensando em como nunca havia percebido o quanto queria já ter beijado Catra há muito tempo, e como aquele beijo tinha sido maravilhoso. E se lembrar da língua de Catra entrando na sua boca, definitivamente, fazia suas pernas fraquejarem.

Ela chegou à conclusão de que não adiantaria ficar ali imaginando o que Catra estaria ou não pensando ou sentindo. O melhor a se fazer era conversar com ela mais tarde. E ela torcia para que Catra estivesse sentindo o mesmo que ela, a mesma vontade de repetir aquilo, mas, desta vez, sóbria e totalmente consciente.

Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava nisso e sorria sozinha pelas ruas, um pensamento preocupante também não saía de sua mente: o que haveria de errado com aquelas mulheres da fábrica? Com certeza, havia algo estranho ali. As expressões nos rostos daquelas mulheres eram de tristeza e sofrimento. A presença daquelas crianças, no meio de tantas máquinas perigosas, fazia Adora sentir um mal-estar só de imaginar que acidentes graves poderiam acontecer ali.

Adora entrou no prédio da universidade e começou a se dirigir para a sala onde funcionava a redação do “A Horda”. Quanto mais ela pensava naquelas mulheres, mais ela torcia para que algo acontecesse e a situação delas fosse revelada, ou que algum outro veículo de notícia fosse lá investigar e acabasse descobrindo se realmente havia algo de errado naquele lugar, fora o fato óbvio da poluição ambiental.

A garota ia tão distraída com estes pensamentos que levou um susto quando sentiu uma mãozinha pequena e áspera segurando seu antebraço, enquanto uma voz rouca e tremida dizia:

− Ah, finalmente eu a encontrei! É você, não é?

Adora olhou assustada e viu uma criaturinha que deveria medir a metade do seu tamanho, segurando seu antebraço e olhando para ela através das grossas lentes de uns óculos tipo fundo de garrafa:

− É você ou não é? – A senhorinha grisalha ajeitou os óculos e disse risonha – É você sim! É igualzinha a que eu vi no meu sonho! Até esse topetinho aí no cabelo é igual!

Passado o susto inicial, Adora olhou em volta meio confusa, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. E como a senhorinha não soltava o seu braço, ela falou com delicadeza:

− Desculpe, senhora... a senhora deve estar me confundindo com alguém...

− Não tem confusão nenhuma, querida! É você mesma! Igualzinha a que eu vi! – e, puxando Adora pelo braço, disse – Vem aqui na minha sala que eu preciso entregar o caderninho pra você!

Mas Adora não estava disposta a acompanhar aquela velhinha que parecia estar devaneando. Tentou puxar o braço de volta, com delicadeza, e disse:

− Desculpe, senhora, mas eu não posso... eu tenho que ir trabalhar...

− Mas é justamente para você poder trabalhar que eu tenho que lhe entregar o caderninho com as anotações da Mara, querida!

Adora, que ainda não havia conseguido soltar o braço, acompanhava contrariada a mulher que, apesar de idosa, andava surpreendentemente rápido, entrando em um dos corredores da universidade onde ficavam as salas dos professores.

− Eu nem sei quem é Mara, senhora...

− Claro que sabe! Foi a Mara quem me pediu para entregar o caderninho para você! Ela me disse que você vai continuar de onde ela parou.

− Mas eu não sei de caderninho nenhum... – Adora disse começando a perder a paciência.

A senhorinha riu e disse:

− É claro que não sabe, querida! A Mara guardou esse caderninho a sete chaves e depois deixou comigo para que eu pudesse entregar a quem fosse continuar o trabalho dela. E, há dois dias, ela me avisou que essa pessoa era você!

Adora respirou fundo, já meio sem paciência, mas continuava seguindo a mulher que não soltava o seu braço. Chegaram a uma sala onde se lia na placa da porta “Profa. Dra. Mandy Rizzo”.

− Professora Rizzo!! – Adora disse surpresa.

− Sim, querida? – A mulher disse, abrindo a porta da sala para que elas entrassem.

− É que... a senhora... Eu pensei que a senhora já tivesse se aposentado...

− Ah, sim, querida! Eu me aposentei há muitos anos! Mas voltei a lecionar como professora convidada... Na verdade, eles me deixam aqui meio encostada, fazendo minhas pesquisas, mas de vez em quando eu dou algumas palestras, algumas aulas na pós-graduação...

− A senhora foi professora dos meus pais!

− Eu fui? – a velha pareceu ficar meio pensativa, e disse baixinho, como se dissesse para si mesma − Orlando e Helena fizeram Jornalismo?...

− Não! Meus pais são Randor e Marlenna...

− Ah, claro! Orlando e Helena são os pais da Mara... ou não são?... Ah, eu ando me confundindo... – e pensando mais um pouco, seus olhos pareceram se clarear – Eu me lembro de Randor e Marlenna! Bonito casal! Começaram a namorar quando fizeram um trabalho juntos em uma das minhas aulas, aqueles safadinhos...

Adora sorriu emocionada. Era bom falar com pessoas que haviam conhecido seus pais, já que ela se lembrava de poucas coisas sobre eles.

− Como é mesmo o seu nome, querida?

− Adora.

− Ah, que nome... adorável! – e a mulher piscou para Adora sorrindo.

A garota olhou para o interior da pequena sala e notou que mal se viam as paredes: todas estavam tampadas por estantes repletas de livros, teses e papéis. Também havia pilhas e pilhas de livros e papéis na mesa e nas cadeiras em volta da mesa, de modo que não havia onde se sentar. A pequena mulher remexia por trás de uma dessas pilhas de papéis em uma estante de canto, até que ergueu a mão com ar vitorioso. Em sua mão, uma pequena caderneta com capa branca e dourada, presa com um elástico.

− Aqui, querida! O caderninho que Mara queria que eu entregasse a você!

Adora segurou o caderninho e disse carinhosamente para a mulher:

− Profa. Rizzo, eu estou muito feliz em finalmente conhecer a senhora. Sempre ouvi falar muito bem da senhora e de sua carreira nesta universidade. Mas... – e estendendo o caderninho de volta para a mulher, disse – infelizmente, eu acho que a senhora está me confundindo com outra pessoa... Eu não sei quem é Mara... Nunca falei com essa tal de Mara...

− Nunca falou e nem vai falar, querida... Mara, infelizmente, está morta...

Adora ficou pálida e arregalou os olhos:

− E... a senhora... a senhora fala com os mortos?!?

A mulher riu:

− Ahahaha, claro que não, tolinha!

Adora respirou aliviada.

− São os mortos que falam comigo! Eles me procuram nos sonhos. – a mulher disse sorridente e com naturalidade.

Adora, que era extremamente medrosa para esse tipo de coisa, começou a ficar apavorada ali naquela salinha apertada e mal iluminada, junto com aquela senhora estranha. Colocou o caderninho em cima da mesa e disse, saindo:

− Como eu disse, Profa. Rizzo, foi um prazer conhecer a senhora! Espero que eu possa assistir a alguma palestra sua qualquer dia desses...

− Querida, não se esqueça do caderninho!

− Naah, acho que eu não vou precisar desse caderninho, não... – Adora disse, já do lado de fora.

− Mas você não precisa das informações sobre a fábrica, os cativos, o contrabando?...

Adora, que já estava no corredor, pronta pra sair correndo, olhou atônita para a mulher e só conseguiu perguntar:

− O quê?... O que a senhora disse?

− Os segredos da fábrica da Ilha das Feras, querida! E toda aquela podridão que eles escondem lá dentro...

Adora voltou lentamente para dentro da sala, olhando incrédula para a mulher:

− Como... como... como a senhora sabe disso tudo?

A mulher pegou a caderneta de cima da mesa e a entregou para Adora:

− Está tudo aqui, querida. Nas anotações de Mara.

Adora pegou o caderninho, retirou o elástico que o mantinha fechado e o abriu afoitamente. O caderno tinha milhares de anotações, desenhos, cálculos, indicações de endereços, nomes e telefones, além de alguns recortes de jornal, fotografias e documentos colados nas páginas. Mas Adora não conseguia ler a maior parte dos textos porque tudo estava escrito numa língua estranha ou numa espécie de código.

− Eu não entendo, Profa. Rizzo... em que língua isso aqui está escrito?

− Ah, desculpe esta pobre velha esquecida, querida! Há outra coisa que eu preciso lhe mostrar – e, mexendo em uma caixa que ela tirou de dentro de um armário, mostrou para Adora uma folha de papel dobrada e amarelada pelo tempo – Aqui, querida! A chave do código que Mara criou para escrever no caderninho.

Adora desdobrou o papel e viu uma complicada relação de letras e símbolos que formavam outras palavras e sons estranhos. Então pediu para a Profa. Rizzo:

− Posso levar esta folha também, professora?

− É melhor não, querida! – Rizzo sussurrou. E, olhando para os lados, como se estivessem sendo vigiadas, disse – Para sua própria segurança e para a segurança das informações deste caderno, tire uma foto desta folha com o seu celular e deixe a folha aqui comigo.

Adora concordou, um pouco assustada, e tirou a foto. Depois, ficou olhando para o caderninho e sorriu:

− Que estranho...

− O que, querida?

− Escrever em um caderninho... Quer dizer, Mara era jornalista, há tantos dispositivos eletrônicos para isso... até um simples celular...

− Ah, querida! Mara cansou de ter seus celulares e notebooks roubados e seus arquivos hackeados. Por isso ela começou a escrever nesse caderninho para ter as informações perto dela sem chamar a atenção. A caderneta passa despercebida, ninguém mais procura por informações escritas. Mas ela me dizia que sempre que incluía uma informação nova no caderninho, ela escaneava a página e jogava... nas nuvens... – Profa. Rizzo disse isso em um tom dramático e teatral, espalmando a mão direita acima da cabeça e traçando um semicírculo como se estivesse vendo uma paisagem celestial.

Adora riu do gesto da mulher, imaginando que tipo de coisas estaria passando pela sua cabeça.

− Professora, não é “nas nuvens”, é “na nuvem”, que é um tipo de armazenamento virtual de informações. A senhora já deve ter ouvido falar disso, não ouviu?

− Ah, claro que ouvi, querida!... ou não ouvi?... eu não me lembro mais...

− E a senhora tem a senha da Mara, sabe como localizar esses arquivos? Se estão na nuvem, podemos recuperá-los.

− Eu não tenho, querida... desculpe...

− Tudo bem, não tem problema. Depois eu mesma posso escanear esse caderninho todo e guardar essas informações de uma forma mais segura.

Depois disso, Adora se despediu da mulher e a agradeceu, com milhões de coisas passando por sua cabeça.

Quando já estava no corredor, a mulher a chamou:

− Adora!

A garota olhou para trás:

− Sim?

− Guarde bem o caderninho e tome muito cuidado... Lembre-se de que foi por causa dele que Mara foi morta...

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

− Glimmer, além de ser loucura e extremamente perigoso isso que você quer fazer, tem ainda um outro agravante: sua mãe vai te matar!

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Spinerella e Netossa tentavam convencer Glimmer de que não seria uma boa ideia voltar para a Ilha das Feras para continuar investigando.

− Mas é foda isso! – a menina disse inconformada – A gente foi lá, viu um monte de coisa errada, tirou um monte de fotos e... e aquelas putas da “Horda” trapacearam e deixaram a gente lá pra se foder! Piranhas! – Glimmer disse com raiva. Depois acrescentou com um pouco de tristeza – Ainda mais agora que me lembrei daquelas anotações do meu pai... eu tenho certeza de que ele estava falando justamente disso... tudo bate com o que nós vimos...

Micah, o pai de Glimmer, era investigador de polícia e estava desaparecido há mais de três anos. Já fazia um tempo que a garota havia encontrado uma pasta cheia de papéis dele, inclusive anotações de investigações, e havia escondido da mãe. No meio dos papéis, havia informações sobre a CSP, às quais Glimmer nunca havia dado muita atenção até esse caso vir à tona.

− Eu entendo a sua frustração, mas deve haver outro jeito de investigar sem ser indo lá e se colocando em risco novamente... – disse Spinerella, com preocupação – Você tem certeza de que não tem nada na internet, nenhuma denúncia em plataformas jurídicas de processos trabalhistas, nada...?

− Não tem! Eu e Bow já reviramos a internet. O único lugar em que tem alguma coisa é naquela porra daquele site do “A Horda” porque aquelas vacas saíram de lá cheias de fotos e informações... Mesmo assim elas só publicaram sobre o problema ambiental. Mas tinha aqueles trabalhadores que, nitidamente, estavam em situação irregular. E ninguém fala sobre isso...

− E se a gente fosse até um veículo sério de imprensa e contasse tudo o que a gente sabe? Principalmente pensando no bem-estar dos trabalhadores que estão ali... – sugeriu Perfuma, com um olhar aflito.

− E entregar o nosso furo pros outros de mão beijada?! Mas nem fodendo!! – disse Glimmer, exaltada.

Frosta, que sempre frequentava a república e estava sentada em um canto mexendo no celular, mas ouvindo a conversa das garotas, pulou do sofá e disse:

− Glimmer, por que a gente não vai lá e quebra a cara daquelas piranhas do “A Horda” e rouba as fotos de volta? – e deu um soco na palma da própria mão.

Bow olhou para Glimmer, a repreendendo com o olhar, e disse disfarçadamente:

− Tá vendo? Fala palavrão na frente da menina...

Glimmer sorriu meio sem graça e disse para Frosta:

− Bem que eu queria que isso resolvesse, Frosta... Mas o problema é mais complicado...

− Ãh... tipo... eu concordo com a Glimmer – disse Mermista, com sua eterna voz de tédio – Acho que n... – antes que a garota continuasse, seu celular tocou. No visor, era possível ler o nome Falcão. Ela desligou o som e deixou o celular tocando. Então continuou – Acho que não tem nada a ver ficar dando pauta de graça pros outros... mas, tipo... não contem comigo pra ir nessa tal de Ilha das Feras... nem fo-den-do!

− Não sabia que você era medrosa desse jeito, Mermista! – disse Glimmer, provocando.

− Ãh... o quê? Medrosa? – o celular começou a tocar mais uma vez e era o Falcão novamente. Ela desligou o som de novo e disse baixinho – Uugh... que saco!

− Não vai atender seu namorado, Mermista? – Glimmer perguntou com um sorriso irônico.

A morena olhou feio para ela e disse:

− Ele. Não. É. Meu. Namorado!

− Ahã...

− Como eu ia dizendo – ela atalhou, antes que Glimmer a provocasse mais – tipo... eu não sou medrosa, garota! Mas não sou doida igual a você! Esse negócio de indústria química, com capangas mal-encarados e gente presa... tipo... eu já vi tudo isso aí no livro “O mistério do caso da petroquímica” e, acredite, não acaba nada bem...

− Mermista... isso é vida real, minha filha! Não é um livro de mistério da Agatha Christie!

− Ãh... desculpa... Agatha Christie?? Querida... isso é Dorothy Miller! E não Agatha Christie... os estilos delas são to-tal-mente diferentes... afff...

− Argh! Que seja! Tanto faz! – disse Glimmer sem paciência – Eu só quero que você saibam que eu vou de qualquer jeito e... e... e se eu começar a demorar muito pra voltar... sei lá... façam alguma coisa, chamem a polícia, chamem os jornais, chamem os meus seguidores, chamem o Papa... só não chamem a minha mãe, pelo amor de Deus!

− Eu sou totalmente contra você voltar lá! – disse Bow, sério – Mas se você for teimosa o suficiente para fazer isso... então eu vou junto...

− Awnn... vai mesmo? – disse Glimmer, com os olhinhos brilhando.

− Vou... – disse Bow cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de bravo – Muito, mas muito contrariado... mas vou. Não vou deixar você passar por esse risco sozinha...

Glimmer se levantou num pulo e disse, empolgadíssima:

− Então, está decidido! Nós vamos agora mesmo!

− O QUÊ?!? – Bow disse em pânico – Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!! Quer dizer, eu ainda quero tentar te convencer a _não_ ir!

− Mas não há nada que me convença, Bow! Vamos logo, antes que fique tarde!

− Santa Rita de Cássia, valei-me!! Se eu não morri antes, eu morro hoje!

− Glimmer, posso ir com vocês?? Por favorzinho!! Diz que sim! – Frosta saltitava na frente da garota, empolgada com a possibilidade.

Glimmer segurou as mãos da menina e disse, carinhosamente:

− Não dá, Frosta! É muito perigoso! Mas eu prometo que, quando for uma coisa menos perigosa, eu levo você comigo, ok? Ah, e você tem que me prometer que não vai contar pra ninguém, ninguém mesmo, as coisas que você ouviu aqui, certo?

A menina abaixou a cabeça meio decepcionada, mas concordou.

− Gente, tem certeza de que vocês vão levar essa loucura adiante? – perguntou Netossa, preocupada.

− Não se preocupem, meninas! Agora a gente já sabe o que fazer, o que não fazer e quais lugares evitar. Vai ser bem mais fácil do que da outra vez!

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Catra rolava na cama, morrendo de preguiça de se levantar. Mas, desde que havia despertado, não conseguia mais dormir. Ficava o tempo todo repassando em sua memória o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Lembrava-se das conversas, das risadas, das danças, mas, principalmente, lembrava-se do beijo que havia dado em Adora e isso fazia a sua pele se arrepiar inteira, seu rosto arder de vergonha e um sorriso bobo ficar pairando no seu rosto o tempo todo.

O que será que Adora estaria pensando agora? Será que ela se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido? Será que as imagens ficavam passando pela cabeça dela, assim como ficavam na cabeça de Catra?

Catra ficava pensando em tudo isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que adorava ficar lembrando de cada detalhe, também sentia medo. E seu maior medo é que Adora tivesse se arrependido e dissesse para ela que aquilo havia sido um erro e que não iria mais se repetir. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se de como Adora havia agido, de como havia se entregado ao momento e correspondido a todas as suas iniciativas, e isso a tranquilizava um pouco.

Então, lembrou-se do momento em que Adora se empolgou e começou a passar a mão na sua bunda e essa lembrança fez Catra esconder o rosto no travesseiro de vergonha. Depois, ela começou a rir sozinha disso. Adora deveria estar muito bêbada para fazer aquilo. Justo ela, que era sempre tão discreta e reservada.

Catra ficou um bom tempo pensando em tudo isso até que tomou uma decisão: iria chamar Adora para sair naquela noite para elas conversarem sobre o assunto. Poderia ser uma lanchonete, uma pizzaria, um barzinho mais tranquilo, não importava, desde que fosse um lugar onde elas pudessem conversar sobre o que aconteceu e decidir o que aconteceria dali para frente. E Catra torcia para que a decisão de Adora fosse a mesma que a dela: dar continuidade ao que elas haviam começado.

Pensando sobre isso, a garota foi tomada por uma empolgação tão grande que pulou da cama e decidiu ir para a redação do “A Horda”. Certamente, Adora já estava lá e Catra queria mostrar que era capaz de amadurecer, que poderia se tornar uma pessoa confiável e responsável. Além disso, ela precisava dar apoio para Adora neste início, já que era uma fase desafiadora para a loira, e, depois do sucesso que as duas fizeram com a matéria sobre a Ilha das Feras, elas não poderiam deixar a qualidade cair.

Catra tomou um banho, colocou uma roupa confortável e sua tiara da sorte. Pegou seu equipamento fotográfico e saiu. Na calçada, em frente à república, olhou para a esquina e viu, no mesmo lugar de sempre, o cara bigodudo de óculos escuros olhando para ela. Como sempre, ela o encarou com um olhar duro e de cara fechada, para que ele ficasse ciente de que ela o estava vendo e que não estava gostando disso.

Mas, desta vez, algo diferente aconteceu. Pela primeira vez em meses, desde que ela o havia percebido por perto, Catra viu o vasto bigode escuro do homem se movimentar para cima e, bastante surpresa, a garota notou que ele estava sorrindo para ela. A confirmação do sorriso veio com um gesto: o homem ergueu discretamente a mão direta e fez um aceno para ela.

Catra, inicialmente, ficou surpresa, mas depois ficou irritada, porque percebeu que o homem já havia passado dos limites. Virou as costas e saiu andando apressada em direção à universidade.


	10. 10 - A investigação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora vai descobrir uma coisa que irá deixá-la sem chão...  
> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obs.: Este capítulo apresenta cenas de exploração de trabalhadores e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Biblioteca da Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Adora saiu da sala da Profa. Rizzo totalmente atordoada. Ela ainda estava tentando entender tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer. Decidiu não ir imediatamente para a redação do “A Horda”. Estava ansiosa demais para saber o que havia no caderninho de Mara. Foi até a biblioteca e sentou-se numa mesa bem no fundo, escondida num cantinho.

A primeira coisa que fez foi pesquisar na internet quem havia sido essa tal de Mara. Digitou várias combinações de palavras-chave até que encontrou algumas matérias, de dois anos antes, falando sobre a morte de uma jovem jornalista chamada Mara Hope, formada na Universidade Etheria, e que havia sido encontrada morta em seu carro, em situação suspeita, com um tiro na cabeça. A matéria dava a entender que ela poderia estar envolvida em algum esquema de tráfico de drogas e que sua morte poderia ser queima de arquivo.

Adora achou aquilo bem estranho. Será que a Profa. Rizzo iria acobertar e ajudar uma pessoa que estivesse envolvida com esse tipo de crime? Leu mais algumas matérias a respeito, mas nenhuma entrava em detalhes e percebeu, pelos conteúdos que encontrou, que a polícia havia encerrado rapidamente as investigações do caso.

A garota viu que aquilo era suspeitíssimo e decidiu traduzir algumas páginas do caderninho, com a chave do código que a Profa. Rizzo havia lhe dado, para começar a entender um pouco mais sobre o caso.

Já nas primeiras páginas encontrou informações sobre a fábrica na Ilha das Feras onde ela havia estado com Catra e informações sobre outras fábricas também, que ela não conseguiu identificar de imediato. Percebeu que a operação era enorme e envolvia várias empresas e vários setores. As anotações falavam sobre tráfico de drogas e de armas e contrabando de produtos químicos de venda proibida ou controlada.

Embora avançasse na leitura, tomava muito tempo ficar decifrando linha por linha, já que havia muitas informações e o código criado por Mara era bastante complexo. Adora estava tão ansiosa que começou a pular páginas e traduzir apenas trechos dispersos.

Até que chegou a uma página em que estava colado um recorte de jornal. Era uma matéria sobre a morte de mais de cinquenta pessoas, todos estrangeiros, que haviam sido encontrados dentro de um contêiner no porto. Havia homens, mulheres e crianças e a perícia afirmava que eles haviam morrido pelo excesso de calor e falta de hidratação. A polícia trabalhava com a hipótese de tráfico de pessoas para a realização de trabalhos forçados.

Adora ficou chocada com a matéria e começou a traduzir os trechos que Mara havia escrito após o recorte colado. O texto de Mara falava sobre a empresa da Ilha das Feras e sobre uma outra empresa maior, que parecia comandar a operação, e também se referia a famílias inteiras que eram mantidas em cativeiro para realizar trabalhos forçados. Citava, ainda, um grande empresário, que parecia ser o cabeça do esquema, mas não citava o seu nome, e também se referia a alguém que ela chamava apenas de “o chefe”, mas Adora não estava conseguindo entender se eram a mesma pessoa.

A garota percebeu que teria que ler as páginas que havia pulado para descobrir quem era esse empresário. Mas, lendo um pouco mais do texto de Mara, traduziu um trecho que dizia: “Há muito mais documentos e provas escondidos no subsolo da CSP”. Certamente, era o lugar por onde ela e Catra tinham conseguido sair da empresa.

Adora guardou o caderninho na bolsa e chamou um táxi pelo aplicativo. Ela iria de volta à Ilha das Feras.

*****

***Ilha das Feras***

Bow e Glimmer pararam a moto em um local mais discreto do que da outra vez. Não queriam que ninguém na pequena comunidade notasse a presença deles ali. Foram andando por ruas quase desertas até chegarem perto da fábrica e procuraram o mesmo local por onde haviam entrado da outra vez.

Chegando próximo ao alambrado, viram que havia um funcionário passando pelo pátio da empresa. Esconderam-se na mata, próxima à fábrica, atrás de umas árvores, e ficaram esperando que ele fosse embora. Neste momento, ouviram um estalo de galho seco atrás de si e, instintivamente, olharam para trás, gritando e se abraçando de pavor. Também assustada pelos gritos, Adora pulou para trás e gritou, pegando um pedaço de pau do chão e o erguendo na frente do corpo, como se fosse uma espada.

Assim que perceberam que estava gritando e fazendo barulho, os três abaixaram-se e tentaram se esconder atrás das árvores. O funcionário, que já estava quase entrando no prédio da fábrica, parou e olhou na direção da mata. Ficou observando e tentando ver ou ouvir alguma coisa. Foi caminhando para perto da cerca, com uma cara desconfiada. Adora, Glimmer e Bow mal respiravam e não mexiam nem um músculo.

Quando o homem estava a alguns passos do alambrado, saiu um outro funcionário de dentro da fábrica e o chamou. O homem relutou alguns segundos, mas, como o outro o chamou pela segunda vez, resolveu voltar e entrar junto com o companheiro. Somente quando a porta se fechou é que os três respiraram aliviados. Mas, no mesmo instante, Glimmer se levantou e foi na direção de Adora com o punho fechado e dizendo agressiva:

− Ah, não! Desta vez você não vai estragar tudo, sua vagabunda do caralho!

Adora, ainda com o pedaço de pau na mão, em posição de quem ia lutar com uma espada, deu um passo para trás, mas disse decidida:

− Eu não vim aqui para estragar nada! E, provavelmente, quero a mesma coisa que vocês!

− Você quer é roubar o nosso furo e escrever aquelas matérias vendidas para o “A Horda”. Conheço bem esse seu tipinho, sua piranha!

− Wow!! Calma aí, baixinha!

− Baixinho é o seu caráter, sua filha da puta!

Adora desarmou a sua pose de luta por uns segundos e olhou pasma para Glimmer:

− Nossa, você tem uma boca suja, hein, garota?!

− Eu falo isso sempre pra ela, – disse Bow, concordando – que ela tem que controlar esse vocabulário...

− Bow!!! – Glimmer o repreendeu com o olhar.

− O que foi? É verdade...

− Eu não vim aqui atrás de conteúdo para escrever matérias. Eu vim aqui pra... – Adora relutou uns minutos. Não sabia o que deveria ou poderia falar. Ainda mais depois da conversa que teve com a Profa. Rizzo.

− Veio aqui para nos atrapalhar! Pode falar a verdade, a gente já sabe! – Glimmer continuava agressiva.

− Claro que não! Eu nem sabia que vocês estariam aqui! Mas, agora que eu vi vocês aqui, fiquei me perguntando... Vocês também... viram?...

Bow e Glimmer se entreolharam desconfiados, mas Bow resolveu dizer:

− Aqueles homens sendo obrigados a fabricar drogas?...

− Ãh? O quê? Não! Eu estava falando das mulheres e crianças trabalhando naquelas pensas...

− O quê?! Tem mulheres e crianças aí dentro?! – Bow pareceu chocado e Glimmer também arregalou os olhos.

− Sim! Foi pra isso que eu vim! Pra tentar descobrir o que está acontecendo de verda... espera aí... tem gente aí dentro fabricando drogas? – dessa vez, foi Adora quem arregalou os olhos

− Gente, essa empresa é mais podre do que eu imaginava! – disse Bow, chocado.

− Eu também não sabia que havia tanta coisa errada aí dentro... – Adora disse, incrédula.

Glimmer soltou uma risada debochada e disse para Adora:

− Ah, tá chocadinha, é? Agradeça ao seu patrão por essa podridão toda!

− O quê? Que patrão?

− Não se faça de sonsa, garota! Se ele banca toda a estrutura do portal onde você trabalha, então ele é o seu patrão sim!

Adora olhou para eles genuinamente confusa:

− Do que você está falando?

Glimmer balançou a cabeça com um olhar de desdém:

− Mas é muito cínica, mesmo!

Mas Bow, olhando seriamente para Adora, colocou a mão no ombro de Glimmer e disse:

− Eu não acho que ela esteja sendo cínica... eu acho que ela realmente não sabe...

Adora, além de confusa, estava começando a ficar angustiada:

− Não sabe do quê? Do que vocês estão falando, afinal?

Bow se aproximou dela e disse com calma:

− Como é seu nome?

Antes que Adora pudesse responder, Glimmer disse impaciente:

− Afff, Bow!! Não acredito que você vai cair no papinho dessa sonsa!

− Calma, Glimmer! Talvez ela possa nos ajudar...

− Ajudar no que, criatura? – Glimmer parecia realmente nervosa.

Mas Bow tornou a olhar para Adora e disse amigavelmente, estendendo a mão:

− Eu sou o Bob, mas todos me chamam de Bow. E você é...?

Adora relutou uns segundos, mas acabou estendendo a mão também e o cumprimentando:

− Adora.

− Adora, esta empresa, a CSP, está envolvida em várias irregularidades. Além do problema óbvio e visível, que é a poluição ambiental e o adoecimento dos moradores locais, temos sérias razões para acreditar que essa empresa está envolvida com coisa muito pior, como tráfico de drogas e... parece... que está envolvida até com trabalho escravo...

− Sim! – Adora disse aflita – Por isso eu vim aqui! Aquelas mulheres... e crianças... trabalhando naquelas prensas e cortadoras... aquilo não me pareceu certo...

Bow continuou:

− No outro dia, nós encontramos uma sala cheia de homens com aparência de estrangeiros. Alguns deles estavam com os pés algemados uns nos outros e dentro da sala havia homens armados os ameaçando. Nós não entramos, apenas espiamos por uma fresta na porta, e vimos que eles estavam manipulando substâncias químicas sem nenhum tipo de proteção e, pela aparência, nós achamos que são drogas... achamos que aí dentro funciona um laboratório clandestino de drogas...

− As mulheres e crianças... elas também são estrangeiras...

− Pois é! E vai saber o que mais há de errado aí dentro. Mas o que talvez você não saiba... é que a CSP é uma empresa controlada pela Prime-Black, a empresa que patrocina o seu portal...

− O quê? – Adora paralisou por alguns segundos e sentiu como se o ar faltasse em seus pulmões.

− Sim! Nós descobrimos isso porque encontramos umas anotações antigas do pai da Glimmer na casa dela. Ele era policial e estava investigando justamente isso quando desapareceu. Na verdade, quem está por trás disso tudo é a Prime-Black, que é quem banca esta fábrica e suas operações.

Adora balançava a cabeça incrédula:

− Não... não pode ser... eles... nós fizemos uma matéria no Morro do Gato, sobre um projeto social deles... eles... eles ajudam as pessoas, eles patrocinam as nossas bolsas de estudo e... e o Hordak... ele saberia...

− Ele sabe, minha filha! – disse Glimmer, ainda agressiva – Ele sabe, e concorda, e usa o portal de vocês para acobertar os podres e divulgar somente as coisas boas. E tem mais: não me espanta se esse portal de vocês não for uma das formas que eles usam para lavar dinheiro!

Adora sentia como se o chão estivesse fugindo de baixo de seus pés. Não podia acreditar que o lugar onde ela trabalhava, o lugar do qual ela quis tanto fazer parte, estivesse envolvido nesse monte de coisa errada. A garota abaixou o olhar e mil coisas se passavam na sua cabeça, quando Bow colocou a mão no seu ombro e perguntou:

− O que exatamente você veio fazer aqui, Adora?

Adora olhou para ele, ainda confusa, mas disse:

− As mulheres e crianças... estavam trabalhando com máquinas perigosas... eu vim aqui para ver se descobria mais alguma coisa, se poderia fazer algo a respeito...

− Nós também estamos preocupados com as pessoas que estão aí dentro. Na verdade, as que estão aí dentro e as que estão aqui fora. Por isso, viemos tentar conseguir mais material para publicar uma matéria denunciando. Vocês publicaram uma matéria falando dos problemas ambientais, mas não falaram nada sobre os trabalhadores...

− Eu sei... é que não tínhamos prova de nada, não havíamos ainda entendido a gravidade da situação...

Glimmer, que até então olhava desconfiada, resolveu se aproximar:

− Se você realmente quer fazer algo por essas pessoas, poderia nos ajudar a conseguir material para provar que há muita coisa errada aí dentro. Você não tem as fotos que vocês tiraram?

− Sim, nós tiramos algumas fotos, estão com a Catra.

− Catra é a garota insuportável? – perguntou Glimmer. E, torcendo os lábios, disse – Não sei não se ela vai querer ajudar...

− Claro que vai! Catra vai ficar tão indignada quanto nós quando souber o que está acontecendo – Adora disse sem muita certeza do que estava dizendo. Mas depois se lembrou – O problema é que... não tiramos foto na sala onde estavam as trabalhadoras... não deu tempo...

− Então nós vamos ter que entrar e conseguir essas fotos. Delas e dos homens que também estão lá dentro... – disse Glimmer, olhando para Bow.

O rapaz ficou um pouco pensativo, mas disse:

− Ok, mas desta vez vamos ter que tomar mais cuidado. Depois da nossa invasão de outro dia, eles devem ter reforçado a segurança. Vamos tentar entrar pelo mesmo lugar. Tiramos algumas fotos e saímos rápido.

− Eu tenho uma outra sugestão – disse Adora – Há uma entrada pelo subsolo. É mais discreta e quase não fica ninguém lá. O portão também é mais fácil de passar. Podemos entrar por lá.

− Você sabe chegar lá?

− Sei.

− Então vamos.

Os três caminharam até a margem do rio e foram seguindo na direção contra o fluxo da água, até que avistaram o velho portão torto e enferrujado, trancado com uma corrente grossa e um cadeado. Como da outra vez, Adora usou um pedaço de madeira para conseguir afastar as duas partes do portão e ela e Bow conseguiram passar sem muita dificuldade. Glimmer se enroscou um pouco e precisou se amassar entre as ferragens, mas, mesmo assim, conseguiu passar, xingando de todos os palavrões que ela conhecia.

Caminharam pelo depósito escuro até acharem o elevador de carga. Adora ia olhando em volta e se lembrando das anotações de Mara, que diziam haver mais provas ali. Mas não queria, ainda, dividir aquela informação com Glimmer e Bow, porque ainda não tinha certeza sobre o quanto poderia confiar neles. Subiram pelo elevador de carga e, quando iam chegando ao primeiro piso, Adora sentia um frio na barriga de imaginar que poderiam dar de cara com algum segurança ou funcionário e ficou imaginando que seria prudente ter trazido o pedaço de pau que ela tinha pego na mata para se defender.

Entretanto, quando o elevador parou no corredor, estava tudo vazio. Adora não se lembrava exatamente de onde era a sala com as prensas, porque ela e Catra entraram e saíram de tantas salas que ficava difícil se lembrar, mas ela começou a reconhecer o local aos poucos. Bow fez um sinal para que as duas garotas o acompanhassem e as levou até a sala onde supostamente funcionava o laboratório clandestino de drogas.

Mais uma vez, a porta estava entreaberta, porque o cheiro dentro da sala era forte e sufocante. Adora espiou pela fresta e viu exatamente a cena que Bow havia descrevido: homens acorrentados pelos pés com longas correntes que permitiam que eles se movimentassem no meio de bancadas cheias de produtos químicos e toneladas de um pó branco e fino que eles separavam em pacotes bem fechados e lacrados.

Eles ficaram escondidos atrás da porta enquanto Bow esticava discretamente o braço para dentro da sala com uma minúscula filmadora na mão. Movimentou sua mão para todos os lados e para cima e para baixo, de modo que conseguisse filmar todo o cômodo e pegar o máximo de imagens possível. Depois, fez um gesto para que eles saíssem dali.

A ideia agora era achar a sala com as mulheres e crianças, mas, enquanto andavam pelos corredores, ouviram passos e vozes vindo na direção deles. Abriram a primeira porta que havia ali e entraram em um quartinho pequeno e escuro. Fecharam a porta e ficaram em silêncio esperando os passos se afastarem. A pessoa vinha caminhando lentamente e deu para perceber que falava no telefone, porque não se ouvia a resposta da outra pessoa. Adora prestou atenção e ouviu uma parte da conversa:

− Sim, irmão... eu entendo... posso garantir que incidentes como aquele nunca mais se repetirão, irmão... sim, irmão... todos já estão avisados, inclusive nosso irmão da universidade... claro, irmão, foi uma falha imperdoável, mas... sim... sim, irmão...

Adora sentiu seu estômago congelar: era o mesmo tipo de conversa que havia escutado de Hordak, no auditório da universidade, e o mesmo tom de medo na voz. Quando os passos já estavam se afastando, ouviu ainda a voz dizer:

− Eu sei que o irmão vê tudo.

Quando houve silêncio total, os três abriram a porta cautelosamente e saíram do quartinho. Adora estava em choque. Aquilo era mais uma prova de que Hordak realmente deveria fazer parte daquele tipo bizarro de irmandade e que, certamente, sabia de tudo. O homem no corredor usava as mesmas palavras que ele e o mesmo tom de voz formal e amedrontado. Não poderia ser coincidência. Com certeza, eles faziam parte do mesmo esquema, e tudo estava ligado ali àquela empresa e, esta, à Prime-Black.

Adora sentia tristeza e raiva ao mesmo tempo, mas precisaria pegar mais algumas provas antes de sair dali. Continuaram caminhando um pouco sem rumo pelos corredores até que ela começou a reconhecer um dos lugares por onde havia passado com Catra. Apontou para uma porta e sussurrou:

− Eu acho que é ali...

Foi andando lentamente, abriu apenas uma fresta da porta e espiou lá dentro. Era exatamente aquele o lugar, cheio de mulheres e crianças trabalhando nas máquinas. Seu coração se apertou ao rever a cena, mas ela precisava pensar com praticidade naquele momento. Fez um gesto para que Bow fosse lá com a filmadora. Assim como na outra sala, o rapaz apontou apenas a câmera para dentro da sala e filmou todos os ângulos. Depois, virando-se para as duas garotas, disse:

− Vamos sair daqui o mais rápido possível!

Os três foram voltando pelo mesmo caminho que fizeram, mas, ao virarem um corredor, deram de cara com cinco homens uniformizados.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Catra tentava ligar no celular de Adora e só dava fora de área. Já tinha mandado mais de dez mensagens e nenhuma tinha chegado. A garota nem disfarçava mais a aflição e só segurava a vontade de chorar pra não virar piada dos outros. Tinha certeza de que havia acontecido alguma coisa com Adora. Não era do feitio dela sumir e não dizer onde ia e, muito menos, chegar atrasada a um compromisso profissional.

Os outros colegas, que não estavam percebendo a gravidade da situação, conversavam e riam em uma rodinha e, como o tempo passava e nada de Adora aparecer, o pessoal começou a relaxar e falar e rir cada vez mais alto, a ponto de as pessoas das outras salas da redação passarem olhando para ver o que estava acontecendo. Catra percebeu que isso ia acabar sobrando para Adora quando ela chegasse e resolveu tomar as rédeas da situação.

Foi até a mesa da loira, ligou o notebook da amiga e chamou os colegas:

− Ei, cambada de desocupados! Chega de moleza, vamos trabalhar!

− Mas a nossa chefe não chegou ainda – disse Kyle, meio petulante.

− Sério, Kyle? Começou a trabalhar esta semana e já quer fazer corpo mole? Quer ser demitido na primeira semana de trabalho? Adora não está aqui, mas as pautas dela estão – e apontou para o notebook.

− Ãh, desculpa, gat... é, ãh, quer dizer... Catra... Mas, como você vai conseguir ver as pautas aí? O notebook deve estar bloqueado... – disse Scorpia.

− Está bloqueado, mas eu desbloqueio. Eu sei a senha da Adora... – e, dizendo isso, digitou alguma coisa e disse – Tá vendo? Desbloqueado!

− Ah, puxa... como vocês... se conhecem bem, né? – Scorpia disse, um pouco sem graça.

Catra sorriu orgulhosa e falou para os colegas:

− Até Adora chegar, nós vamos dar continuidade ao que ela havia planejado para hoje. Deixa eu ver aqui...

Enquanto Catra abria os arquivos de Adora, Lonnie perguntou:

− Mas cadê a Dorinha? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Catra levantou os olhos da tela e olhou feio para Lonnie. Odiava quando Lonnie chamava Adora de Dorinha. Respondeu irônica:

− Não é da sua conta, mas obrigada por perguntar... não, Lonnie, não aconteceu nada. Adora só está resolvendo outros problemas...

Lonnie ia responder, mas Rogélio colocou a mão no seu ombro e fez um gesto para que ela deixasse a discussão para lá. Catra começou a ler um documento e falou para os colegas:

− Muito bem, vamos ver... blá, blá, blá “organizar as pautas da semana”, ok... “sugerir uma matéria sobre meio ambiente, para aproveitar o gancho da matéria da Ilha das Feras”, ok, acho que você poderia cuidar disso, Scorpia. O que acha?

Scorpia sorriu, feliz por ser lembrada e disse:

− Conte comigo! Vou começar agora mesmo!

− Ótimo! O que mais?... blá blá blá “impulsionar a divulgação das matérias do dia”, certo, isso é com vocês, meninos – disse para Kyle e Rogélio, que concordaram com a cabeça – Humm, vejamos... blá, blá, blá “parabenizar a equipe pela matéria no Morro do Gato”, isso não é importante... que mais?... ok, aqui tem uma pra você, Lonnie: “Capivara foge do zoológico e dá um passeio pelo campus” – e Catra olhou para ela sorrindo com todos os dentes à mostra.

Lonnie cruzou os braços e olhou pra ela de cara feia. Catra disse, cinicamente:

− O que foi? Nossos leitores também precisam de matérias leves, triviais... Nenhuma informação deve ser menosprezada, Lonnie...

Lonnie respondeu, franzindo as sobrancelhas:

− Ah, não diga! E quem disse que nós vamos ter que obedecer ordens suas agora?

Catra respondeu irritada:

− Não são ordens minhas, sua idiota! É o que a Adora tinha planejado pra hoje! – Mas, respirando fundo, amansou a voz e disse com mais educação – Faça isso pela Adora, Lonnie... não por mim...

Lonnie também respirou fundo e não disse nada, mas se dirigiu para sua mesa e se sentou em frente ao computador. Enquanto Catra ainda olhava os arquivos de Adora para ver quais outras providências deveria tomar, Scorpia se aproximou e disse:

− Uau! Você tem um talento natural para liderar! É prática, direta, objetiva, sabe dar ordens... parabéns! – disse, ficando corada de timidez.

− Obrigada pelo apoio – Catra agradeceu, mas continuou olhando para as anotações de Adora, sem dar muita atenção.

− É... conte comigo para o que precisar, viu? Nesse período que estiver como nossa chefe, fico à disposição para ajudar em tudo, gata... – e, percebendo que tinha chamado Catra de gata, ficou roxa de vergonha e saiu de perto meio desastradamente, esbarrando em algumas coisas e quase derrubando Kyle da cadeira.

Quando todos já estavam trabalhando em suas tarefas, Catra pegou o telefone e tentou novamente ligar para Adora, que ainda estava fora de área.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que no próximo capítulo Catra vai encontrar Adora? Veremos...


	11. 11 - A confirmação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que será que aconteceu com Adora, Glimmer e Bow? E Catra, conseguiu encontrar Adora? Preparem-se para as emoções!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas que se passam em um hospital e podem causar desconforto psicológico. Também apresenta diálogos que contém abuso verbal.

***Empresa CSP***

***Tempo atual***

Adora, Glimmer e Bow nem tiveram tempo de tentar escapar e já foram imediatamente cercados pelos homens uniformizados. Um deles, com uma barba escura e cheia, disse:

– Vocês aqui novamente? Não entenderam que não é mais para voltarem aqui? Se não entenderam por bem, vão ter que entender por mal.

Glimmer gritou:

– Tirem as mãos de mim! Eu venho aqui em nome da imprensa!!

Os homens riram e o de barba disse:

– Que imprensa o que, garota! Você deve escrever pro jornalzinho do colégio e se acha uma grande jornalista. Agora vai aprender a não se meter onde não deve! – e, dizendo isso, os homens começaram a tentar arrastar os três pelo corredor.

Mas Bow e as garotas não estavam dispostos a se entregar facilmente. Eles se debatiam, gritavam, davam socos e tentavam apresentar algum tipo de resistência. Até que uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Adora. Se era verdade tudo o que ela estava descobrindo sobre Hordak, “A Horda” e tudo o que envolvia aquela empresa, ela deveria então tentar uma última cartada, antes que tivesse o mesmo fim que Mara. Enquanto tentava impedir os homens de a levarem, Adora falou, ofegante pela luta:

– Eu vim aqui a mando do Hordak! Eu trabalho para ele no “A Horda”!

Quando Adora disse isso, ouviram um voz vindo do fundo do corredor:

– Não façam nada! Apenas tragam esses garotos aqui – era a voz do mesmo homem que estava falando no telefone e que eles ouviram de dentro do quartinho.

Os homens levaram os três para um escritório cheio de móveis escuros e pesados, decorado em estilo antiquado. O homem, que usava um terno escuro e tinha cara de poucos amigos, disse para os uniformizados:

– Mantenha-os aqui até eu voltar – e saiu da sala fazendo uma ligação.

Eles esperaram um bom tempo em silêncio até que o homem de terno voltou. Olhou para eles com ódio no olhar e disse:

– Eu chamei o delegado Fonseca. Ele já está a caminho. Mas, dessa vez, essa história não vai sair barata para vocês! – dizendo isso, saiu da sala e deixou apenas dois dos homens uniformizados com eles.

Depois de quase uma hora, o homem de terno voltou para a sala acompanhado do delegado Fonseca, que já tinha dado uma dura em Glimmer e Bow no dia da primeira invasão. O delegado chegou perto deles e, sem cerimônias, disse impaciente:

− O que vocês, idiotas, aprontaram desta vez?

− Credo... – Adora disse, um pouco assustada com a atitude do homem, e olhou para os companheiros.

Glimmer olhou duro para ela e explicou:

− Graças a você e à sua amiguinha debochada, nós já tivemos o prazer de conhecer o Delegado Fonseca no outro dia.

O delegado, com as mãos na cintura, olhou para Adora e perguntou:

− Não vai me dizer que você foi a maluca que ligou lá na delegacia ameaçando a telefonista e mandando a gente vir aqui na fábrica buscar esses dois desmiolados?

− Eu não ameacei ninguém! – disse Adora se defendendo – Eu só... sugeri... que seria o melhor a se fazer...

− Foi você que ligou avisando que nós estávamos aqui? – Bow perguntou.

Adora respondeu sussurrando inutilmente, já que o delegado e o homem de terno estavam logo ali na frente deles:

− Claro, né? Queria que eu deixasse vocês aqui com esses... – mas parou de falar, olhou para os homens e sorriu sem graça.

O delegado balançou a cabeça e disse:

− Eu não deveria nem perguntar o que vocês estão fazendo aqui. Deveria era prender vocês logo de uma vez!

− Delegado Fonseca, – Glimmer disse meio saltitante – desta vez, o senhor vai ficar muito interessado no que temos para dizer e mostrar!

− Ou não... – disse Bow baixinho, para si mesmo, lembrando-se da reunião do portal “A Rebelião”, em que as garotas disseram que o delegado estava do lado de Hordak e seus esquemas. E, imediatamente, Bow começou a se arrepender por terem ido lá. Mas agora era tarde.

O delegado olhou desconfiado para eles e disse:

– Vocês continuam com as mesmas fantasias tiradas de filmes de espionagem? Quanto tempo mais vocês querem nos fazer perder?

Glimmer percebeu que o melhor era abrir o jogo logo de uma vez, por isso começou a contar tudo o que eles tinham visto ali na fábrica, os homens mexendo com substâncias químicas, com aquele pó branco, as mulheres trabalhando nas máquinas junto com crianças, e tudo o mais que eles haviam achado de irregularidades.

Sobre tudo o que eles falavam, o delegado tinha uma observação ou um questionamento a fazer, de modo que ia parecendo que ele estava duvidando do que eles diziam. O homem de terno nem precisava dizer nada para defender a fábrica, porque o próprio delegado desacreditava todas as informações que Glimmer fornecia.

Quando Glimmer falou dos homens trabalhando com produtos químicos, ele disse:

– Claro que eles estão trabalhando com produtos químicos! Isso aqui é uma indústria química! E quem disse que esse pó branco é droga? E se for, sei lá, bicarbonato de sódio? Vocês chegaram perto para ver? Sentiram o cheiro? Provaram o sabor? Não tem como afirmar que é droga.

E quando ela falou das mulheres e crianças trabalhando, ele disse:

– Como vocês podem afirmar que essas mulheres estão realizando trabalhos forçados? Foram no RH? Pediram as carteiras de trabalho, os registros de ponto? E quem disse que as crianças também estão lá trabalhando? E se a empresa deixa as mães trazerem os filhos para o serviço por não terem com quem deixar? Lembre-se de que se trata de uma comunidade carente. Se não me engano, a creche daqui está desativada por falta de estrutura. As mães teriam que mandar os filhos para o centro da cidade e tem algumas que não querem fazer isso porque os filhos são muito pequenos...

Mas, neste momento, Adora disse:

– Eu mesma vi as crianças trabalhando nas máquinas, operando aquelas máquinas perigosas!

O delegado retrucou:

– E quem disse que foi a empresa que pediu para elas trabalharem? E se as mães, sem a empresa saber, estão colocando os filhos para ajudar? Neste caso, são as mães que estão prejudicando a empresa, porque, se uma dessas crianças se machuca, elas é que podem gerar problemas para a empresa...

Adora respirou fundo e olhou de lado, inconformada com a atitude do delegado. Bow perguntou:

– Mas, delegado, e quanto aos homens acorrentados? Qual é a explicação que o senhor dá para os homens trabalharem com os pés acorrentados?

– Tem certeza de que eles estavam acorrentados? Ou estavam usando algum tipo de equipamento de segurança que parecia corrente?

Nesta hora, Glimmer perdeu a paciência e falou num tom um tanto alto e agressivo que fez o delegado olhar de cara feia para ela:

– Ah, pelo amor de Deus!!! Bow, mostra as imagens para ele! Equipamento de segurança é o caralh... – mas se interrompeu no meio da palavra, sorrindo sem graça.

– Olha o vocabulário, hein, mocinha! Eu não vou tolerar falta de respeito aqui!

Bow pegou sua minicâmera e começou a mostrar as imagens para o delegado, que olhava tudo com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Mesmo diante das imagens, ele questionava alguns pontos. Depois, olhou para Bow e disse, meio agressivo:

– Essas imagens não foram editadas, não, rapaz?

– Claro que não! Acabamos de filmar isso.

– Mas, de qualquer forma, essas imagens não provam nada.

– O quê? Como assim, não provam nada? – Perguntou Adora inconformada – E o que provaria alguma coisa, então?

– Inclusive eu vou ficar com a sua câmera para averiguação – disse o delegado, tomando a câmera das mãos de Bow. E, fazendo um gesto para os policiais que o acompanhavam, disse – Peguem também os celulares deles, que tudo isso vai para a perícia.

– O quê? O senhor não pode fazer isso! – disse Glimmer.

– Posso sim! Vocês fizeram, sem permissão, imagens da operação interna de uma empresa privada. Isso pode ser enquadrado como espionagem industrial.

– Isso é um absurdo! É abuso!

O delegado engrossou o tom de voz:

– Vocês são três pirralhos metidos a jornalistas e não sabem como as coisas funcionam! Pra começar, invadiram uma propriedade privada de novo, e só por isso eu já poderia prender vocês. E, além disso, não é assim que se vai acusando uma empresa séria de um problema tão grave como trabalho escravo!

– Empresa séria? – disse Glimmer – Olha o que eles estão fazendo com os rios da comunidade!

– Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra, garota! E pra levar uma acusação dessa adiante é preciso fazer uma investigação detalhada!

– E o senhor vai fazer essa investigação? – perguntou Adora, desafiadora.

– Isso já é um problema da polícia, não mais de vocês! – disse o delegado, trocando um olhar significativo com o homem de terno.

Bow e Adora se entreolharam, inconformados pelo resultado da tentativa de denúncia, mas Glimmer, com um sorriso sarcástico, disse para o delegado:

– Sabe uma coisa que eu notei, delegado Fonseca? Notei isso no dia em que estive na sua delegacia: seus policiais estão com uns uniformes novinhos, né?

O delegado pareceu incomodado com o comentário e disse:

– Olha, mocinha, eu sou um homem muito ocupado e não tenho tempo para ficar jogando conversa fora, falando de moda!

– Notei também que há computadores novos, equipamentos novos... – Glimmer continuou, sem se intimidar – E aquele carrão novinho que estava lá no estacionamento, não estava nem emplacado ainda... Eu perguntei pra um policial, lá na frente, e ele disse que é do senhor...

O delegado inclinou-se para a garota e olhou para ela de cara feia:

– E daí?

– E daí nada, delegado... eu só sou uma pessoa curiosa... Não sei se o senhor sabe, mas eu sou YouTuber... adoro contar fofocas para um monte de pessoas nas redes sociais...

O delegado endireitou a postura e colocou as mãos na cintura:

– Como é seu nome mesmo, garota?

– Cíntia. Cíntia Bright Spella.

– Spella? – o delegado disse, pensativo – Eu conheci, alguns anos atrás, um investigador chamado Spella. Micah Spella. Era assim tipo você: baixinho, invocadinho e doido pra se meter onde não era problema dele...

– Eu sei. É meu pai! – disse Glimmer olhando fixamente para o homem – E também sei que, se não engano, o senhor se tornou delegado logo depois que meu pai sumiu, não foi?

O delegado também olhou fixamente para a garota e disse, em voz baixa:

– Pra mim, já chega! Vamos para a delegacia resolver isso!

Mas, numa última tentativa, Glimmer disse num rompante:

– Já que o senhor disse que a nossa história e as nossas imagens não valem nada, vamos até as salas onde estão essas pessoas e o senhor vai ver com seus próprios olhos!

Para surpresa deles, o delegado olhou para o homem de terno que acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Então o delegado respondeu:

– Ok. Vamos lá!

Os três se entreolharam surpresos, mas acompanharam o delegado. Bow indicou o caminho de onde ele tinha encontrado a sala com os homens trabalhando. Desta vez, a sala estava com a porta fechada, mas Bow tinha certeza do lugar:

– É aqui – ele disse, decidido.

O delegado fez um aceno para o homem de terno, que abriu a porta. Todos entraram em uma sala em que os trabalhadores empilhavam sacos que continham algum tipo de fertilizante químico. Os trabalhadores estavam todos utilizando equipamentos de segurança e as embalagens estavam com as etiquetas indicando do que se tratava o produto. Tudo parecia correto e parecia caminhar na mais perfeita ordem.

O delegado colocou a mão cintura e olhou para Bow:

– E aí, garoto? Qual é a grande irregularidade que você viu por aqui?

– Mas... mas... eu não entendo... Não é esta a sala... Não são essas pessoas...

– Mas você disse que tinha certeza de que era aqui.

– Mas não estava assim quando eu vi. Aqui parecia um laboratório de produção de drogas...

– Mas nossos produtos são mesmo considerados drogas por algumas pessoas – disse o homem de terno para o delegado e ambos riram – Esse pessoal que quer comer tudo orgânico acha que a agricultura consegue sobreviver sem fertilizantes e defensivos químicos... – disse com desprezo.

– Se foi esse pó que vocês viram, esse pó é fertilizante – disse o delegado.

– Não era isso... – Bow disse em voz baixa.

Bow e as garotas não sabiam o que dizer e o rapaz pareceu desapontado com a situação. O delegado disse:

– Vamos deixar esses homens trabalhar em paz e vamos procurar a outra sala.

Andaram pelos caminhos onde Adora e Bow indicavam até chegarem à sala. Abriram a porta e o lugar onde Adora dizia haver uma oficina de trabalho escravo era, na verdade, um depósito cheio de caixas empilhadas. Não havia trabalhadores no local.

Assim como Bow, Adora olhou inconformada e não sabia o que dizer. O delegado também a provocou:

– Não estou vendo nenhuma criança aqui... a não ser vocês três...

Adora olhou para ele irritada e começou a caminhar pela sala, chegando perto das pilhas de caixas e tentando olhar por trás delas. O homem de terno pareceu incomodado com essa movimentação e disse, impaciente:

– Senhor delegado, eu sou um homem muito ocupado e tenho uma empresa séria para gerir. Se não se importa, caso não haja nenhuma irregularidade a ser reportada, gostaria de voltar ao meu trabalho. E gostaria que o senhor tomasse as medidas cabíveis acerca de mais uma invasão desses jovens.

– Tem razão. Não temos mais nada para fazer aqui – disse o delegado. E, dirigindo-se aos três, disse – Vamos embora! Vamos resolver isso na delegacia.

Adora, que estava praticamente encostada em uma pilha de caixas, viu uma coisa no chão e pisou em cima. Depois, fingiu que estava se abaixando para amarrar o tênis, pegou o objeto e colocou no bolso.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Catra tentava produzir alguma coisa, mas não conseguia se concentrar. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Adora e esses pensamentos, muitas vezes, vinham acompanhados de uma angústia tão grande que ela mal conseguia respirar. O celular de Adora continuava desligado e ela não sabia mais o que fazer, mas também não conseguia ficar ali parada esperando. Com certeza tinha acontecido alguma coisa e ela precisava agir.

Ao pensar nisso, Catra se lembrou de uma vez quando ela e Adora tinham uns 15 anos e estavam andando de skate. Adora foi tentar uma manobra mais arriscada, mas caiu e ficou no chão como se estivesse chorando e se contorcendo. Catra chegou perto dela e já ia começar a tirar o sarro quando percebeu que ela não estava fingindo e estava chorando de verdade.

– Adora!! O que aconteceu? Será que você quebrou o braço? – Catra perguntou desesperada.

– Não... – Adora gemeu – É minha barriga... tá doendo muito...

Catra ligou para a tia de Adora e ela disse que chamaria a ambulância e que era para Catra ficar ali com a garota até que ela chegasse. Teela chegou antes que a ambulância e, assim que levaram Adora para o hospital, ela e Catra foram atrás de carro.

Chegando no hospital, os médicos fizeram os primeiros exames e disseram que Adora precisaria ser operada às pressas: ela estava com apendicite e seu apêndice já estava prestes a se romper e a queda havia acelerado esse processo. O médico disse, ainda, que precisaria se apressar, caso contrário a situação poderia se agravar e ela correria risco.

Ao ouvir isso, Catra entrou em desespero, mas não quis chorar na frente da tia de Adora para não a deixar mais angustiada ainda. As duas se sentaram na sala de espera e ficaram lá um bom tempo, esperando algum médico sair e dar notícias de Adora. Mas o tempo passava e não aparecia ninguém.

Catra perdeu a noção de há quanto tempo já estavam ali, mas parecia uma eternidade. E começaram a passar várias besteiras em sua cabeça. E se Adora morresse? E se o médico saísse e dissesse que Adora não havia resistido à cirurgia? E se aquela tivesse sido a última vez que ela viu e conversou com Adora? Ela ficou tentando se lembrar de qual tinha sido a última coisa que ela disse para Adora, mas não conseguia.

E então ela começou a sentir uma vontade tão grande de chorar que achou melhor sair de perto da tia de Adora. Saiu andando sem rumo pelos corredores do hospital e as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto. Até que, virando um corredor, viu, lá no final, uma pequena capela. Catra foi andando até lá e parou na porta, com receio de entrar. Ela não era uma pessoa religiosa e sua mãe nunca tinha ensinado a ela como rezar, porque também não era religiosa. Mas Catra via as pessoas ali, sentadas ou ajoelhadas, com um olhar de tanta esperança e tanta fé, que pensou que, por Adora, ela deveria ao menos tentar.

Entrou devagar e se sentou no último banco. Ela nem sabia o que fazer ou como começar. Mas o medo de perder Adora era tão grande que, em silêncio, ela começou a conversar com aquele Deus que ela mal conhecia e implorar a ele que devolvesse Adora a salvo.

Catra ficou ali um bom tempo e chorou muito durante este tempo, até que resolveu voltar para a sala de espera. Teela ainda estava lá, imóvel, como se estivesse paralisada. Catra se sentou ao seu lado e abaixou a cabeça, para ela não notar que seu rosto estava vermelho de chorar.

Depois de um tempo, o médico apareceu e disse que tinha corrido tudo bem na cirurgia, mas tinha sido uma cirurgia complicada e que Adora precisaria de muito repouso. Demoraria ainda algumas horas até que elas pudessem ver Adora. Teela disse à Catra que a levaria para casa, mas ela disse que queria ficar ali esperando. Teela ia insistir, mas como a garota começou a chorar, ela aceitou que ela ficasse, desde que ligasse para sua mãe e ela autorizasse.

Catra ligou para Weaver e percebeu que a mãe, na verdade, tinha ficado mais preocupada com Adora do que com ela própria. Mas isso já não era surpresa para ela. A garota ficou esperando com Teela durante umas quatro horas e só saíram da sala de espera para comer alguma coisa. Catra nunca tinha visto a tia de Adora por tanto tempo afastada do trabalho e sem ficar mandando e-mails pelo celular ou fazendo ligações. Depois de todo esse tempo, a enfermeira veio avisar que Adora já poderia receber visitas, mas elas não poderiam demorar muito.

Quando elas entraram no quarto, Adora tinha acabado de acordar. Ainda estava fraca e cansada, tomava soro na veia e tinha uns aparelhos ligados a ela. A enfermeira disse:

– Tentem não demorar, ela não pode se esforç...

A enfermeira nem conseguiu terminar a frase e Catra já estava praticamente jogada em cima de Adora. As duas se abraçaram e começaram a chorar. A enfermeira ia falar alguma coisa, mas Teela disse:

– Pode deixar que eu cuido disso...

A mulher foi chegando perto da cama e colocou a mão de leve no ombro de Catra e ela percebeu que seria melhor largar Adora para não machucá-la. Ela foi tentando se levantar, mas a loira também não a soltava e Teela também teve que colocar a mão no braço da sobrinha para ela entender que tinha que largar a amiga.

Quando as duas finalmente se separaram, Teela perguntou para Adora:

– Você está bem, minha querida?

– Tô sim, tia. Mas estou sentindo um pouco de dor.

– O médico disse que isso é normal. Você precisa descansar. Eu e Catra não vamos demorar, tá bom?

Adora estava segurando a mão de Catra e fez que sim com a cabeça. A tia completou:

– Eu vou tirar umas dúvidas com o médico e já volto. E você não exagerem, ok?

Assim que Teela saiu do quarto, Catra disse para Adora:

– Puta que pariu! Que susto você me deu! Eu... eu...

– Você achou que eu ia morrer? – Adora perguntou meio rindo.

– Agora você fica rindo, né? Mas não tem ideia da angústia que foi ficar aqui sem saber o que estava acontecendo...

Adora apertou a mão de Catra e disse:

– Tá tudo bem agora. Não foi esse apêndice que conseguiu me deter – e deu risada, mas logo colocou a mão no local da cirurgia e fez cara de dor.

– Tá tudo bem? – Catra perguntou aflita.

– Tá sim. Só dói quando eu rio...

– Então não ri! Não ri, não fala, não faz nada! Trata de ficar boa logo!

Adora apertou a mão dela novamente e disse com carinho:

– Que bom que você tá aqui...

– Somos você e eu, até o fim do mundo, lembra?

Lembrar-se dessa ocasião da cirurgia de Adora fez os olhos de Catra se encherem de lágrimas. Novamente, ela estava sentindo aquele medo descontrolado de perder a amiga. Por isso, ela resolveu que ia sair por aí procurando Adora. Iria até a república, ligaria para a tia dela, ligaria nos hospitais, nas delegacias, mas não poderia mais continuar ali de braços cruzados. Meio a contragosto, decidiu falar com Lonnie e pedir que a garota ficasse encarregada pela equipe enquanto ela iria procurar Adora. Mas, mal se levantou de sua mesa, viu Weaver entrando na sala.

A mulher parou na porta, colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou em volta. Depois, perguntou:

− Onde está Adora?

− Não deu as caras aqui hoje – disse Kyle e, imediatamente, todos olharam para ele de cara feia, fazendo o garoto ficar vermelho ao perceber o fora que tinha dado.

Antes que Weaver pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Catra se adiantou:

− Ela está fazendo uma pesquisa para uma nova matéria! Acho que está... entrevistando... pessoas... – pega no susto, ainda mais por Weaver, foi o melhor que ela pode inventar.

− Ah, é? – disse Weaver cruzando os braços e olhando incisivamente para Catra – E posso saber que nova matéria é essa?

− Ãnn, eu não sei detalhes, Adora não me contou...

A mulher deu dois passos em direção à Catra e sua postura era realmente intimidadora. Olhou bem nos olhos da garota e disse:

− E você quer que eu acredite que Adora foi fazer alguma coisa que ela não tenha contado para você?...

Catra cruzou os braços e olhou de lado, para disfarçar o nervosismo, e disse petulante:

− Acontece que eu não sou babá da Adora...

− Sobre o que é afinal essa maldita matéria? – e a mulher elevou o tom de voz quase como um grito, dando mais um passo em direção à garota.

Catra, por sua vez, deu um passo para trás e disse gaguejando:

− É... ãh... sobre... sobre... as capivaras...? – e deu um sorriso forçado.

Ouviu a risada de Lonnie numa mesa próxima e escutou a garota dizendo baixinho:

− Um a um... estamos empatadas agora...

Sem se preocupar com o que as pessoas da sala iriam pensar, Weaver agarrou o braço de Catra e disse baixo, olhando friamente para a garota:

− Em que confusão você meteu Adora desta vez?

− O quê??? Eu não fiz nada!

− Onde está Adora? – e chacoalhou discretamente a menina pelo braço.

− Eu já disse que eu não sei! Eu não ando com a Adora presa numa coleira! – a garota respondeu, puxando o braço.

− Se você envolver Adora em mais uma das suas confusões e a fizer se desviar do caminho de sucesso que está reservado para ela, eu juro que não só expulso você deste portal como também dou um jeito de expulsá-la da faculdade!

Os olhos de Catra se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela manteve a postura de enfrentamento:

− Então tente! Eu já sei que Hordak gosta do meu trabalho. Não será difícil explicar para ele que você quer que eu, em vez de trabalhar, fique de babá da nossa líder de equipe.

− Garota insolente! Sua petulância não irá livrá-la de pagar por seus erros!

Neste momento, o celular de Weaver tocou. Ela olhou para o nome na tela e arregalou os olhos. Virou as costas para Catra e foi até um canto isolado para atender. Alguns minutos depois, desligou o telefone e se dirigiu à Catra novamente:

− Muito bem, apareceu uma chance de você provar que não é tão inútil e irresponsável quanto parece. Tem uma coisa que eu quero que você faça... e espero que, pelo menos isso, faça bem feito...

*****

***Delegacia de polícia***

Já na delegacia, o delegado Fonseca deu outro sermão nos três, mas desta vez ele parecia bem mais irritado e agressivo. Disse que iria registrar a queixa e que, a partir daquele momento, ficaria de olho para pegar qualquer pisada de bola da parte dos três. E ainda disse:

− O certo mesmo era eu deter vocês aqui e só liberar com pagamento de fiança. Mas, pela última vez, eu vou pegar leve com vocês e deixá-los ir embora. Mas saibam que qualquer bobeada será decisiva pra vocês de agora em diante! E rezem para não acontecer nada de anormal lá naquela empresa, porque vocês serão os principais suspeitos!

Depois de cumpridos todos os trâmites, os três saíram arrasados da delegacia. O que parecia ser uma missão de sucesso, acabou virando um completo desastre. Eles pararam em frente ao prédio da delegacia enquanto esperavam os pais de Bow virem buscá-los.

− O duro é que agora a situação ficou ainda pior do que já estava – disse Bow, decepcionado.

− Por que você acha que piorou? – perguntou Glimmer.

− Primeiro porque perdemos nossas filmagens, nossos celulares e não podemos mais nem chegar perto da empresa porque somos suspeitos.

Neste momento, Adora lembrou-se do caderninho de Mara e respirou aliviada por ainda estar com ele.

− E, segundo, porque agora o delegado já foi lá, já viu tudo e não achou nada. Não tem mais o que a gente alegar...

Então Adora disse:

− O delegado não achou nada... mas eu achei... – e, colocando a mão no bolso, tirou um pedaço de uma capinha de celular com a logo da Prime-Black. A logo estava impressa de um jeito meio torto e o pedaço de capa tinha sido cortado, parecendo uma peça destinada a descarte por defeito.

Adora mostrou para os dois e disse:

− Eu acho que é esse tipo de coisa que aquelas mulheres ficam fazendo lá...

− Será? Capinha de celular, esse tipo de bugiganga... por que o tal Harold Prime ia querer fabricar esse tipo de coisa? – perguntou Glimmer confusa.

− Talvez o interesse real dele não seja fabricar esse tipo de coisa, mas usar isso como fachada para esconder e distribuir os outros produtos ilegais que ele realmente fabrica... – disse Bow.

− De qualquer forma – disse Adora – isso é mais um indício da ligação entre a Prime-Black e essa empresa.

− Ou seja, – disse Glimmer, voltando a se animar – ainda não estamos totalmente fora do jogo! Já temos uma prova!

Ela e Bow ficaram conversando e fazendo suposições a respeito daquilo. Só Adora permanecia calada e de cabeça baixa.

− Adora... está tudo bem? – Bow perguntou com preocupação.

− Sim, é que... – e a garota balançou a cabeça com tristeza – tudo o que eu pensava sobre “A Horda”, tudo em que acreditei até hoje... foi tudo por água abaixo... A maioria dos meus planos profissionais passavam pelo fato de eu estar no portal e conseguir oportunidades, indicações, bolsas, mas... mas eu não posso compactuar com isso, não posso continuar lá como se eu não soubesse de nada... eu... eu estou me sentindo perdida, não sei o que fazer agora...

Glimmer sentiu pena da garota. Dava para ver que ela realmente não sabia de nada e estava agindo com ingenuidade. Glimmer colocou a mão no ombro de Adora e disse:

− “A Horda” não é o único portal da universidade, você sabe. É claro que “A Rebelião” não tem a mesma estrutura e muito menos os mesmos recursos, mas, se você quiser se juntar a nós, pelo menos vai ter a certeza de que está do lado que age de forma correta.

Adora olhou para ela e sorriu:

− Obrigada pelo convite! É bom saber que eu não vou ficar desamparada...

Bow chegou por trás das duas, colocou um braço ao redor do pescoço de cada uma e disse animado:

− Assim que eu gosto! Todo mundo amigo!

Glimmer disse:

− Sabe, Adora... eu fui muito dura com você, admito... Mas tenho que te agradecer porque, na verdade, foi você quem salvou as nossas vidas! Aquela sua ideia de dizer que tinha sido o Hordak que mandou você lá foi o que fez aqueles homens desistirem de acabar com a gente. Eu tenho certeza de que eles iriam nos matar se você não tivesse mencionado o Hordak e “A Horda”!

− Eu também acho! – disse Bow.

− Eu nem sei como tive essa ideia na hora...

− O importante é que você nos salvou! E mostrou que é inteligente, corajosa e honesta! Você tem tudo a ver com “A Rebelião” e seria um prazer enorme ter você como colega de equipe... e como amiga também... – e, ao dizer isso, Glimmer segurou as mãos de Adora com as suas – Se você realmente não quiser mais fazer parte do “A Horda”, estamos de braços abertos para te receber!

E, dizendo isso, Glimmer abraçou Adora. A loira foi pega de surpresa, mas logo retribuiu ao abraço, apertando a garota baixinha em seus braços. Era bom se sentir compreendida e acolhida naquele momento em que todas as suas certezas estavam ruindo. E era bom saber que havia outro lugar, outras pessoas, que estavam dispostas a lutar pela verdade e pelo que era certo, assim como ela. Por esse motivo, o abraço de Glimmer era realmente reconfortante naquele momento.

Mas, em meio ao abraço, Adora ouviu uma voz conhecida atrás de si:

− O que é que está acontecendo aqui?

Era Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É, minha gente... agora vai ser preciso uma boa conversa pra explicar isso aí...  
> Não sei como chama na terra de vocês, mas na minha chama “explicar que focinho de porco não é tomada” kkkk


	12. 12 - Depois do amor, a guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na sinopse desta fanfic eu havia dito que haveria um dilema ético... pois aí vem ele...  
> Segurem o coração!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de bullying contra crianças e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Em frente à Delegacia de Polícia***

***Tempo atual***

− Catra?

Adora largou Glimmer num impulso, como se tivesse sido pega fazendo alguma coisa errada. Catra olhava para aquela cena com as sobrancelhas franzidas, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

− Adora... onde você estava?... Eu fiquei preocupada... E o que você está fazendo aqui com esses...? – seu tom oscilava entre carinhoso e ríspido, e, mesmo se dirigindo à Adora, não conseguia tirar os olhos de Bow e, principalmente, de Glimmer.

Adora foi até ela e a abraçou.

− Nossa, aconteceu tanta coisa! Nem sei por onde começar... Mas... como você me achou aqui?

− A Weaver me mandou vir aqui. Disse que você estava aqui nessa delegacia e me mandou vir aqui te buscar e te levar pra redação do “A Horda”.

− Mas como a Weaver sabia que... ah, claro... – disse Adora balançando a cabeça – Tudo faz sentido agora... é claro que ela saberia... ela já foi avisada... com certeza, ela também está envolvida...

− Adora, do que você está falando? Weaver está envolvida em quê? – perguntou Catra confusa. E depois, ficando um pouco agressiva, perguntou – Onde você estava até agora? E por que está aqui com esses dois?

− Calma, eu vou te contar tudo, você precisa saber de tudo o que eu descobri!

Adora segurou a mão de Catra e a levou para um lugar mais afastado de Bow e Glimmer para que elas pudessem conversar com mais privacidade. Catra estava achando tudo aquilo estranho e disse:

− Tá, mas então vamos embora daqui. Vamos lá pra redação porque aquela insuportável está surtando que quer falar com você e, pra variar, está pondo a culpa em mim pelo seu sumiço. Depois a gente vai pra casa e você me conta tudo – Catra disse, puxando o braço de Adora para que elas começassem a sair dali.

Mas Adora segurou a mão de Catra e disse:

− Catra, eu não posso voltar pra redação... não vou mais voltar pro “A Horda” e também não vou mais morar naquela república... Não depois de tudo o que eu fiquei sabendo...

− O quê?? Adora, você tá louca? Do que você está falando?

− Eu voltei lá na fábrica da Ilha das Feras.

− O quê? Você foi lá sozinha? Você só pode estar ficando doida mesmo! Olha o risco que você correu!

− Eu não estava sozinha, a Glimmer e o Bow entraram comigo...

− Ãh? Espera aí, você foi lá sem avisar ninguém, me deixou aqui morrendo de preocupação e chamou esses dois debiloides pra ir com você? Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

− Eu não chamei os dois pra ir comigo! Eu os encontrei lá! A Glimmer e o Bow descobriram a mesma coisa que a gente e também estavam preocupados com aquelas pessoas. O Bow disse que acha que lá funciona um laboratório clandestino de drogas e a Glimmer disse que a Prime-Black está por trás disso tudo...

− Ok, e isso é mais um motivo pra você não querer se meter com isso, né? Vamos pra redação e depois pra casa e, de agora em diante, você fica fora disso e fica longe desses dois encrenqueiros!

− Catra... eu acabei de te contar que a empresa que banca o nosso portal, que banca nossas bolsas, que nos enche de presentinhos, que enche nossa república de presentes, está, muito provavelmente, envolvida em tráfico de drogas e trabalho escravo e a única coisa que você tem a dizer é pra gente voltar pra lá?

− Adora... me desculpe, mas é muita ingenuidade da sua parte não ter percebido até agora que tinha alguma coisa errada... é muita grana que rola ali e o Hordak não ia dar todo esse apoio gratuitamente...

− E você acha isso normal? Isso não te incomoda?

− Claro que eu não acho isso normal! Mas o que eu posso fazer? Sair por aí bancando a heroína, como você está fazendo, ainda mais junto com esses dois patetas?

− Parece que a sua única preocupação é eu me afastar da Glimmer e do Bow, que são as únicas pessoas que acreditam na mesma coisa que eu vi...

Catra arregalou os olhos e disse irritada:

− Como assim? Eu também acredito em você! Ou você pensa que esses dois, que você acabou de conhecer, te conhecem melhor do que eu?

− Justamente por me conhecer tão bem você deveria ser a primeira a entender por que eu não quero voltar pra redação e pra casa! Tudo isso, Catra, todos esses lugares estão corrompidos pela ação da Prime-Black! O Hordak está envolvido, provavelmente a Weaver também está envolvida e “A Horda” é usada por eles para fazer seus esquemas! A Glimmer diss...

− Ah, Adora, pelo amor de Deus!! – Catra estourou – A Glimmer isso, o Bow aquilo... O que essas pessoas fizeram com você? Lavagem cerebral? Você quer jogar tudo fora, tudo o que a gente sonhou e conquistou, por causa deles?

− Tudo o que a gente conquistou é uma mentira, Catra! Você não percebe? A gente não pode compactuar com isso!

− Mas a gente não está compactuando! Nós só estamos vivendo as nossas vidas, fazendo o nosso trabalho. Não somos nós que fazemos coisa errada. Nós só estamos lá para desenvolver um trabalho...

− Mas, a partir do momento em que a gente sabe o que eles fazem e a gente não se coloca contra, é uma forma de compactuar, sim! É no mínimo ser conivente com todas as irregularidades e atrocidades que eles praticam! Como é que você pode não enxergar isso?

− Eu enxergo isso, mas estou cansada de estar sempre do lado mais fraco da história, Adora! Eu fui humilhada e deixada de lado a vida toda. Todo mundo sempre duvidou de mim, da minha capacidade, da minha competência. O Hordak foi o único que viu talento no que eu faço...

− Catra, esse cara não vale nada! Ele é um bandido! Você quer trabalhar pra um bandido só porque ele enxerga o seu talento?

− É fácil pra você dizer isso! Você sempre foi a queridinha de todo mundo! Mas pra mim as coisas nunca foram fáceis!

− E isso justifica se aliar a um monstro?

− Ah, Adora, não exagera... Você está se deixando levar pela conversa desses dois imbecis aí? O que eles falaram pra te deixar tão impressionada assim?

− Não tem nada a ver com eles, tem a ver com o que eu mesma vi. E você também viu. Você viu aquelas mulheres, Catra... e aquelas crianças...

− Eu vi, Adora... e o que você quer que eu faça? Nós vamos bancar as heroínas agora? Vamos jogar tudo pro alto e nos prejudicar pra salvar o mundo? O que acontece ali naquela fábrica acontece no mundo inteiro, o tempo todo...

− E você está ok com isso? Você acha normal? Catra... eu não estou te reconhecendo... – Adora disse decepcionada.

− Quem não está te reconhecendo aqui sou eu, Adora! – Catra respondeu agressiva – Você conhece essas pessoas há o quê? Três ou quatro horas? E já quer pôr tudo a perder por causa deles?

− É essa droga desse seu ciúme que te cega, Catra! Isso não tem nada a ver com eles! Tem a ver comigo, com o que eu acredito!

− Eu não tenho ciúmes de você! E o engraçado é que, antes de conhecê-los, você acreditava em outras coisas! Não é curioso isso? – disse ironicamente.

Adora balançou a cabeça como se estivesse desistindo da discussão, decepcionada e triste. Catra olhava para ela irritada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e apavorada com aquela discussão. Elas nunca tinham tido uma briga tão feia e tão séria. Catra abaixou o tom de voz e disse:

− Adora, venha comigo pro “A Horda”... você conversa com a Weaver, explica pra ela... ela adora você, vai ficar tudo bem... vem comigo... – e Catra estendeu a mão para a loira.

Adora olhou para a mão estendida, abaixou a cabeça e disse com tristeza:

− Catra, eu não vou pra lá com você... e eu acho que é você que deveria vir comigo...

− Por quê? É porque eu tenho que te seguir em tudo? É porque eu tenho que fazer tudo o que você faz, seguir os seus planos e os seus comandos?

− Não, Catra! Você deveria vir comigo porque eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa, eu sei que no fundo você também ficou chocada com o que você viu...

− Adora... por que você não pode simplesmente voltar pra lá comigo e a gente tenta resolver isso aos poucos?... A gente vai investigando, vai vendo se é verdade mesmo... e, conforme for...

− Catra, não tem mais o que ver! É isso mesmo! Eu tive certeza! E eu não posso voltar pra um lugar que eu sei que está todo errado...

Catra respirava com dificuldade, tomada pela raiva e pela insegurança que aquela discussão estava provocando nela. Ela nunca tinha visto Adora tão irredutível.

− Bom, parece que você está com a cabeça feita mesmo... – disse em voz baixa.

− Catra... venha comigo...

− Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Eu não vou seguir pessoas que eu nem sei quem são e se estão falando a verdade! Pessoas que brotaram do nada e vieram atrapalhar a nossa vida, que estava tomando um rumo! – e novamente abaixou o tom de voz – Mas você pode ir, Adora... vá com seus novos amigos, já que eles são tão parecidos com você...

− Catra... aquelas mulheres e crianças... tudo o que eu vi acontecer lá dentro... todo o esquema de que eu tomei conhecimento... entenda que nada é mais importante do que isso agora...

Quando Adora disse isso, Catra imediatamente se lembrou do beijo entre elas duas e seus olhos se encheram ainda mais de lágrimas.

− Se nada é mais importante do que isso... então não tem mais nada que eu possa dizer... – virou as costas e foi andando, fazendo um esforço sobre-humano para não começar a chorar ali mesmo. Depois de alguns passos, ouviu Adora a chamando:

− Catra! Por favor...

Mas a garota não se virou. Então ouviu a voz de Glimmer dizer:

− Adora... os pais do Bow chegaram... você vem com a gente?

Quando foi virar a esquina, Catra olhou para trás e viu Adora entrando no carro com eles e indo embora.

*****

***14 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Escolinha infantil***

A monitora da turminha de 5 anos distribuía alguns brinquedos entre as crianças que estavam sentadas no chão, enquanto a professora da sala prestava atenção em uma criança em particular. Era uma aluna nova, que havia entrado na turma há mais ou menos duas semanas. A garotinha praticamente não falava nada e só dizia algumas palavras quando alguém lhe perguntava alguma coisa com muita insistência. Além de calada, parecia um pouco triste. Muitas vezes, a professora a via com o olhar perdido e com uma carinha de que poderia chorar a qualquer momento.

Sua mãe adotiva a havia colocado naquela escolinha porque era perto de seu emprego, a universidade Etheria. E, ao matriculá-la, explicou para a professora que a garotinha havia passado por muitos traumas, que havia sido tirada de sua família biológica por questões que envolviam maus tratos e precariedade de recursos para sobreviver, e que estava com ela há um pouco menos de um ano.

A professora, desde então, tentava fazer de tudo para a menina interagir com os coleguinhas e se interessar por alguma coisa, mas, até o momento, tudo havia sido em vão.

Naquele dia, entretanto, a professora pediu que a monitora desse para a garota brinquedos que emitissem sons ou tocassem músicas. Ela já havia percebido que a menina gostava de música e prestava muita atenção quando a professora fazia alguma atividade envolvendo sons.

A monitora deixou com ela um pequeno tablet de brinquedo que tinha um joguinho com o qual se podia fazer uma combinação de notas musicais, formando melodias, ao mesmo tempo em que na tela apareciam imagens associadas aos sons. A garotinha, que sempre brincava sozinha, passou um bom tempo sentada no seu cantinho, experimentando as teclas e combinando os sons, totalmente absorta naquela atividade.

Quando a professora e a monitora foram para um canto da sala, atender ao chamado de um grupinho de alunos, um garoto ruivo se aproximou da garotinha e agarrou o tablet, dizendo, agressivo:

− Me dá esse tablet aqui! Agora é minha vez de brincar!

A garotinha não respondeu nada, mas franziu as sobrancelhas e segurou o tablet com as duas mãozinhas, disposta a não deixar que o garoto levasse o seu brinquedo. Ele, porém, puxou com mais força, fazendo com que ela tombasse seu corpinho para frente, quase caindo de boca no chão. Já com lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos, a garotinha, no entanto, continuava agarrada ao tablet, embora não dissesse uma única palavra.

O garoto, vendo que ela não largava o brinquedo, começou a insultá-la:

− Larga o tablet, sua feiosa! Nunca vi uma menina mais feia! Parece um monstro com esses olhos, um de cada cor! – e, como as lágrimas da menina aumentaram e sua força em segurar o tablet diminuiu, o garoto decidiu continuar – Monstrinha! Monstrinha! Monstrinha!

Algumas crianças que estavam perto, ouvindo a provocação, começaram a rir e alguns até se juntaram ao coro, chamando a garotinha de monstrinha.

Quando a garotinha já estava chorando muito e disposta a largar o brinquedo, uma menininha loira, de olhos azuis e um pouco mais alta que ela, chegou perto e começou a puxar o tablet junto com ela, para tirar das mãos do garoto.

O menino ficou irritado com a ajuda e disse para a garota loira:

− Sai fora! Ninguém te chamou aqui! Você é outra feiosa, amiga da monstrinha!

Mas a menina loira não estava disposta a ceder e, vendo que o garoto não soltava o tablet, deu um chute na canela dele, fazendo-o largar o brinquedo imediatamente, enquanto colocava a mão na canela chorando e chamando a professora.

A menina loira ajudou a garotinha a se levantar, deu o tablet para ela e enxugou as suas lágrimas com a barra da camiseta. Quando a professora chegou perto para ver o que estava acontecendo, viu uma coisa pela primeira em duas semanas: a garotinha estava sorrindo, enquanto olhava para a menina loira que passou o braço ao redor do seu ombro e ficou ao seu lado enquanto a professora perguntava o que havia acontecido.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse responder, a loirinha se adiantou e disse:

− O Juan tava tentando pegar o brinquedo dela, professora! E machucou ela também!

− Eu não machuquei nada! – tentou se defender o menino – Você é que me machucou, deu um chute na minha canela!

− Eu só fiz isso pra defender nós duas!

− Mas você sabe que é errado chutar os coleguinhas, não é, Adora? – perguntou a professora e a menina fez que sim com a cabeça – E você, Juan, já não é a primeira vez que tenta pegar os brinquedos dos outros! Já disse que não é assim que se faz! Se quiser algum brinquedo, tem que pedir com educação e esperar o coleguinha acabar de brincar!

E, se inclinando para a garotinha que já tinha parado de chorar, mas estava agarrada com as duas mãozinhas no braço de Adora, a professora perguntou:

− Está tudo bem, Catarina?

A garotinha balançou timidamente a cabeça, fazendo sinal que sim.

− Ok! Voltem a brincar agora e não quero mais nenhuma confusão! Juan, vai lá pro seu canto e brinque com o seu brinquedo!

Todos se afastaram e a loirinha olhou sorrindo para a garotinha de olhos bicolores e disse:

− Oi! Eu sou a Adora! E o seu nome é... Catranina?

A garotinha riu, talvez pela primeira vez em meses, e disse:

− É Catarina!

− Ca... tra... rina?

A garota riu mais ainda, achando aquilo muito engraçado. Então Adora disse:

− Eu acho que eu vou te chamar só de Catra, é mais fácil... pode ser?

A garotinha fez que sim com a cabeça, sorrindo, e Adora perguntou:

− Catra, você quer ser a minha melhor amiga?

Catra balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, animada, mas depois franziu as pequenas sobrancelhas e perguntou:

− O que uma melhor amiga faz?

− É assim: você cuida de mim e eu cuido de você. E nada de ruim vai nos acontecer enquanto estivermos juntas.

Catra olhou para Adora com os olhinhos muito abertos e brilhantes e perguntou:

− Promete?

− Prometo!

*********

***Tempo presente***

Catra ficou um bom tempo vagando sem rumo. Sua cabeça girava e ela sentia falta de ar só de lembrar da discussão com Adora. Elas nunca tinham brigado dessa forma. Seus olhos ardiam pela vontade de chorar e ela resolveu ir a um lugar isolado para poder chorar em paz.

Foi até um bosque próximo à faculdade, conhecido como Floresta do Sussurro, que ficava numa parte alta da cidade. Percorreu a trilha que passava pelo meio das árvores e chegou ao ponto mais alto, à beira de um penhasco, de onde se podia ver grande parte da cidade e o horizonte se estendia a perder de vista.

Quando eram adolescentes, ela e Adora descobriram aquele lugar e perceberam que era o melhor ponto da cidade para ver o pôr do sol ou as luzes da cidade à noite. E, desde então, elas iam sempre para lá, se sentavam perto do penhasco e ficavam vendo o sol se pôr, conversando e fazendo planos, até todas as luzes da cidade se acenderem e elas terem que voltar para casa. Também passou a ser o lugar onde Catra ia para se refugiar cada vez que brigava com Weaver, ou ficava chateada com alguma confusão em que se metia.

Neste dia, quando Catra chegou perto do penhasco, o sol já estava se pondo e a garota se deu conta de que dava para contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes ela tinha ido ali sem Adora. Sentou-se bem perto da borda e ficou olhando o céu se avermelhar, deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente de seus olhos. De vez em quando, pensava ter ouvido algum barulho atrás de si e olhava ansiosa, achando que poderia ser Adora, mas nunca era. Ela ficou o tempo todo com o celular na mão, esperando Adora ligar, mas só quem ligava insistentemente era Weaver. Ela não atendeu nenhuma vez, porque não estava afim de enfrentar mais esse problema agora.

Quando o céu já estava totalmente escuro e as estrelas começaram a surgir, e Catra já tinha colocado pra fora aquele choro que estava engasgado, ela resolveu voltar para a república. Apesar do que havia dito, Adora deveria estar lá, afinal, todas as coisas que Adora tinha na vida estavam lá. Então Catra achou melhor ir pra casa e ter outra conversa com a amiga, para que elas pudessem, de alguma forma, se entender. Se ela falasse com calma, se ela explicasse e tentasse fazer Adora voltar à sua racionalidade e bom senso de sempre, elas conseguiriam contornar essa situação ou pensar em uma forma de resolver.

Foi voltando sem muita pressa, pensando no que ia dizer, nos contra-argumentos que iria usar caso Adora repetisse as mesmas coisas que falou em frente à delegacia. Também estava disposta a ceder em alguns pontos e aceitar alguns dos argumentos de Adora, mas decidiria ali, com ela, o que elas fariam em relação a isso.

Assim que entrou na Zona do Medo, Catra reconheceu o chaveiro de Adora em cima do móvel da entrada, onde todos na república deixavam suas chaves. Seu coração disparou e ela sentiu uma mistura de alegria, ansiedade e alívio. Ela sabia que Adora iria se arrepender de dizer que nunca mais iria voltar para lá. Ela sabia que Adora iria pensar melhor, pensar em tudo o que elas tinham sonhado, pensar nela, Catra, e iria voltar.

Resolveu também pegar leve, não ser chata e conversar numa boa, sem dificultar a conversa. Pensando nisso, Catra foi quase correndo para o quarto e abriu a porta euforicamente:

− Hey, Ador...

Mas Adora não estava lá. E, mesmo Adora sendo uma pessoa organizada, o quarto estava arrumado até demais. Catra ficou alguns segundos parada na porta, sem entrar, segurando a maçaneta e processando o que está vendo. Algo estava diferente ali naquele quarto e ela começou a perceber que faltavam pequenos objetos. Então uma sensação aterrorizante começou a crescer dentro dela e seu coração quase parou de bater por um segundo.

Ela caminhou lentamente para o guarda-roupa de Adora e, devagar, como quem não quer ver o que há dentro, ela abriu as duas portas ao mesmo tempo. Vazio. Começou, então, a abrir as gavetas do móvel, uma, duas, três gavetas. Todas vazias. Catra sentiu como se todo o sangue do seu corpo estivesse desaparecendo, sendo vaporizado. Suas pernas começaram a tremer e ela olhou em volta confusa, incrédula, como se não estivesse conseguindo acreditar no que estava vendo.

Dirigiu-se trêmula até a cama de Adora e se sentou. Olhou para as fotos no mural da parede, retratos delas duas juntas desde criança, Adora sem os dentes da frente, ela cheia de curativos e arranhões, e muitas outras fotos delas em várias fases, sempre juntas. Notou que uma ou duas fotos não estavam mais lá, mas não conseguia se lembrar de quais fotos eram.

Ficou ali, alguns segundos parada, sentindo um único sentimento: medo.

Catra notou que Adora havia deixado o seu travesseiro sobre a cama. Catra sempre dizia que o travesseiro de Adora era perfeito e que era por isso que ela ia lá dormir com a loira de vez em quando. Segurou o travesseiro de Adora e o abraçou com força, afundando seu nariz no objeto macio. Ao sentir o cheiro de Adora no travesseiro, o coração de Catra se apertou como se ele fosse parar de bater e um nó enorme se formou em sua garganta.

Então se deitou na cama abraçada ao travesseiro e as lágrimas começaram a rolar de seus olhos. Como Adora podia fazer isso? Como podia ir embora assim? Agora que elas estavam conseguindo tudo o que tinham sonhado a vida toda! Agora que estavam conseguindo chegar perto de ter o sucesso que elas sempre quiseram! Agora que ela estava tendo seu talento reconhecido e que Adora estava se destacando como líder e elas iriam conquistar tudo o que sempre sonharam, juntas, pro resto da vida, como elas haviam se prometido tantas vezes.

Como Adora podia fazer isso com ela? Logo agora que elas... Aquele beijo... será que aquilo não havia significado nada para ela? Lembrou-se da forma como Adora correspondeu ao beijo e como parecia envolvida naquele momento. Lembrou-se da forma como a loira apertou o seu corpo e como ficou ofegante com seus carinhos. E lembrou-se das mãos de Adora descendo pelo seu corpo, todo o desejo que era nítido naquele momento... Como ela poderia ir embora depois disso, como se não tivesse sido nada?

No meio desse turbilhão de emoções, o choro silencioso foi virando um soluço convulsivo. Catra nem se importava mais se estava chorando tão alto a ponto de os outros ouvirem. Era impossível segurar a dor que a destruía por dentro. Era uma dor que tirava seu fôlego e fazia seu corpo todo latejar. Tentou se sentar na cama, mas seus músculos pareciam fracos, e teve que se apoiar nos braços para levantar o corpo.

Ajoelhada na cama, com os braços apoiando seu peso, cada fibra do seu corpo era medo e dor e sua cabeça parecia explodir. O choro descontrolado durou um bom tempo, até sua garganta começar a doer e seus olhos arderem.

E então foi acontecendo...

Lentamente...

Como num processo irreversível...

Toda a dor que ela sentia foi se transformando em raiva e, rapidamente, em ódio. Um ódio desumano, descontrolado, enfurecido. Um ódio que ela própria nunca havia sentido antes. Um ódio visceral, que fervia dentro dela, que fazia suas lágrimas parecerem lava de vulcão.

Catra começou a apertar os dentes como se quisesse estraçalhar o mundo entre suas presas. Cravou suas unhas afiadas com tanta força no travesseiro que chegou a rasgar o tecido fino que o cobria. E começou a socá-lo com raiva, com tanta raiva, como se estivesse socando a própria Adora. Olhou para uma foto delas duas no porta-retratos que ficava na mesinha ao lado da cama de Adora e deu um tapa violento no objeto, fazendo-o despedaçar-se contra a parede.

Seu peito arfava, subia e descia numa respiração de ódio profundo. Seus olhos ardiam e seus dentes continuavam apertados. Toda ela era um amontoado de fibras, nervos e músculos que pulsavam um único sentimento: ódio. E cada poro do seu corpo transpirava dor, desprezo, abandono, incompreensão, desejo de vingança.

A partir daquele momento, ela sentia que odiava Adora, e a odiava com todas as suas forças. Se Adora não a queria mais, ela também não iria mais querer Adora. E se o que Adora tinha para dar a ela era desprezo, então Adora receberia de volta o maior ódio de que teria conhecimento na vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corações partidos e rancor... veremos como o que vai acontecer com essas duas no próximo capítulo!


	13. 13 - Separação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando eu assisti à série na Netflix, me incomodou um pouco a impressão de que Adora, ao decidir sair da Horda, apenas foi embora e, aparentemente, não teve dúvidas, inseguranças, saudades, etc. Aqui, eu tentei mostrar uma outra perspectiva dessa situação.  
> Neste capítulo e no capítulo anterior eu quis mostrar isto: o que teria pesado tanto para Adora quanto para Catra na hora de tomarem suas decisões sobre qual lado iriam escolher? Quais medos e inseguranças elas enfrentaram na hora de tomar essas decisões? E o que Adora sentiu depois que foi para o lado da Rebelião?  
> Esta é a minha visão dos fatos e fiquem à vontade para comentarem a visão de vocês.  
> Boa leitura!

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

Adora entrou em Lua Clara carregando uma mochila e duas pequenas malas de viagem. Era tudo o que ela tinha e havia tirado da Zona do Medo o mais rápido possível. Para ela, era impensável continuar ali mais um dia sequer, sabendo que, muito provavelmente, aqueles alunos veteranos que moravam ali e já trabalhavam no “A Horda” há um bom tempo sabiam dos esquemas de Hordak com as empresas Prime-Black.

Além disso, Glimmer e Bow a alertaram de que poderia ser perigoso continuar ali, agora que ela tinha, abertamente, se declarado contra os esquemas da empresa na frente do delegado.

As garotas da república Lua Clara entreolharam-se espantadas e curiosas quando viram Glimmer e Bow entrando com Adora, ajudando-a a carregar suas coisas.

− Gente... o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Netossa, um pouco ríspida.

− Meninas, Bow e eu trouxemos Adora para morar aqui com a gente – Glimmer disse.

− Ãh... mas não foi ela que, tipo... deixou vocês lá na fábrica pra morrer nas mãos dos capangas da Prime-Black? – perguntou Mermista.

− Sim!... Quer dizer, não!... Quer dizer, mais ou menos... olha, é uma longa história.

Frosta, que estava lá esperando Glimmer voltar para saber de tudo o que tinha acontecido, pulou do sofá com os olhos brilhando e disse, vibrando de empolgação:

− Ela é nossa refém?? Você pegou ela como refém e agora vamos negociar uma rendição com a empresa do mal?

− O quê? Não! Claro que não! Adora saiu do “A Horda” e da Zona do Medo. Gente, espera aí que eu vou contar tudo pra vocês. Só vou levar Adora até o quarto que está vago para ela colocar as coisas dela e descansar um pouco.

− Calma aí, Glimmer! – disse Netossa – Eu acho que a gente tem que conversar _antes_ de levá-la a qualquer lugar...

− Glimmer, Bow... – disse Adora, calma mas decidida – se a minha presença aqui for trazer problemas para vocês, eu posso procurar outro lugar para ficar.

− Não! – disse Glimmer.

− Talvez sim... – disse Netossa.

− Calma, gente! Vamos todos respirar fundo, fechar os olhos e fazer alguns exercícios básicos de respiração para trazer equilíbrio e iluminação para nossas decis... – Perfuma ia dizendo, quando foi interrompida por Spinerella:

− Gente, vamos nos acalmar e parar com essa confusão! Senta todo mundo e vamos conversar... Você também, Adora. Senta aí e vamos ver o que está acontecendo... Glimmer, pode nos contar por que trouxe Adora aqui?

− Gente, eu vou contar primeiro a versão curta, depois conto detalhes: Bow e eu fomos na Ilha das Feras novamente, lá encontramos Adora, conversamos com ela, vimos que ela também estava preocupada com os trabalhadores que estavam sendo explorados dentro da fábrica, contamos pra ela que a Prime-Black está por trás de tudo, ela nos ajudou a conseguir mais provas, mas fomos todos pegos novamente, perdemos as nossas provas, mas Adora, agora sabendo a verdade, decidiu sair do “A Horda” e da Zona do Medo e não tem para onde ir... Ufa! Acho que é isso!

Netossa e Spinerella se entreolharam e Mermista cruzou os braços, numa atitude defensiva. Até Frosta olhava de cara feia para Adora. Só Perfuma olhou para ela sorrindo e disse:

− Nunca é tarde para se arrepender de estar do lado errado e tentar consertar sua própria história. Para mim, você é bem-vinda, Adora!

− E a gente também não pode deixar a garota na rua, né? – disse Spinerella olhando para Netossa, que ainda mantinha uma atitude desconfiada.

− Eu não vou ficar na rua – disse Adora amigavelmente – Se vocês não me quiserem aqui, eu posso voltar a morar com a minha tia. Não era bem isso que eu queria, mas...

− Gente, eu confio na Adora! – disse Bow – Nós conversamos bastante e ela pensa como nós. Ela quer fazer a coisa certa. E, além disso, se ela quiser, pode se juntar a nós na redação do “A Rebelião” e será um reforço importante para a nossa equipe.

As garotas continuaram se entreolhando por alguns segundos e Glimmer disse:

− Ok, vamos fazer uma votação. Quem é a favor de aceitar Adora aqui com a gente, levante a mão!

Ela, Bow e Perfuma levantaram a mão imediatamente e, alguns segundos depois, Spinerella levantou a mão também. Todos olharam para Netossa e para Mermista, que, por fim, disse:

− Uuuugh... tudo bem... tanto faz... – e levantou a mão também.

Netossa, vendo que era voto vencido, olhou de lado e levantou a mão também. Mas disse:

− Ok, eu também vou votar que sim, mas... vou ser sincera: para mim, você está em período de experiência, Adora. Espero que não nos decepcione!

− Hoje eu descobri que “A Horda” e o Hordak fazem tudo o que eu condeno e reprovo – disse Adora – Não vou mudar meus valores, por isso resolvi largar tudo e vir para cá. E inclusive isso teve um custo muito alto para mim... – disse com tristeza, lembrando-se de Catra.

− Como Perfuma disse, nunca é tarde para perceber a verdade – disse Spinerella – Seja bem-vinda, Adora!

− Yeeeiiii!!! Que bom que todos concordaram! – disse Glimmer, radiante – Amanhã, vou apresentar Adora para minha mãe e, se ambas quiserem e chegarem a um acordo, Adora poderá fazer parte do “A Rebelião”.

− Então, já que Adora é uma de nós agora, qual vai ser o apelido dela? – perguntou Perfuma, empolgada.

− Ãh? Como assim, apelido? – perguntou Adora, confusa.

− Todos aqui em Lua Clara têm um apelido – explicou Bow – É como se fosse um tipo de... ritual de passagem: você entra em Lua Clara e ganha um apelido.

− Ahnnn... eu acho que... eu tô de boa... não preciso de apelido, não... se vocês não se importam...

− Aaahhhh... – disse Perfuma, nitidamente desapontada.

Vendo a decepção da garota, Adora tentou contornar:

− Até porque eu estou em período de experiência, né?... quem sabe mais pra frente...

− Mas não pode ser nem um apelidinho mais simples, derivado do seu nome, por exemplo? Tipo... Dorinha?

Adora abaixou o olhar com tristeza e se lembrou de seus amigos da Zona do Medo:

− Eu tenho... ou tinha... uma amiga na Zona do Medo que me chama de Dorinha às vezes... – e, rindo baixo, disse para si mesma – Catra odeia que a Lonnie me chame assim...

− Acho que esse apelido não é uma boa ideia, então... – disse Perfuma – Percebi que isso te deixou triste...

− Já sei! – disse Frosta pulando do sofá novamente – E se a gente der pra ela o apelido de She-Ra?

− NÃO, SHE-RA NÃO! – disse Adora enfaticamente e todos ficaram em silêncio, espantados com o modo como ela disse isso. Adora resolveu amenizar – É... quer dizer... She-Ra... esse apelido me lembra uma pessoa... que...

Glimmer resolveu intervir:

− Gente, vamos deixar pra lá esse negócio de apelido por enquanto? Vamos deixar rolar... se aparecer um apelido, a gente adota, ok? Agora eu vou levar Adora para o novo quarto dela e deixar ela tomar um banho e descansar. Enquanto isso, eu conto para vocês todos os detalhes do que aconteceu na nossa investigação.

Depois que Adora conseguiu finalmente tomar um banho e ficar sozinha em seu novo quarto, ela arrumou sua cama e se deitou sem travesseiro, usando um edredom para apoiar a cabeça. Ela havia deixado seu travesseiro de propósito para Catra, porque a garota sempre dizia que amava o travesseiro de Adora, e também porque ela queria que Catra ficasse com alguma coisa para não se esquecer dela.

Adora nunca tinha dado o seu travesseiro de presente para Catra porque isso era um pretexto para ela vir dormir em sua cama. Porém, desta vez, Adora iria dormir sozinha. Depois de mais de um ano, essa seria uma das poucas vezes em que iria dormir sem Catra. Pensando nisso, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos. Ela se sentia mal por ter deixado Catra para trás, mas a garota estava irredutível durante a discussão, e para Adora era uma questão de honra abandonar a Zona do Medo e “A Horda” naquele mesmo dia.

Mas Adora estava preocupada com Catra, preocupada com o que ela estava sentindo e pensando. Não queria que a amiga se sentisse abandonada, mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Depois elas tornariam a conversar e ela esperava que, até lá, Catra tivesse mudado de opinião.

Ao se lembrar da discussão, Adora não conseguiu conter uma certa decepção ao pensar nos argumentos de Catra, ao pensar que a amiga não estava dando para aquela situação a devida atenção e gravidade que deveria. Para ela, Catra deveria ter ficado tão indignada quanto ela ao saber que a Prime-Black e Hordak estavam por trás de todas aquelas atrocidades. Como Catra podia ficar tranquila e continuar ali depois de saber de tudo isso? Como ela poderia continuar trabalhando naquele lugar e convivendo com aquelas pessoas como se tudo aquilo não fosse grave?

Estava tudo misturado dentro de Adora: ela sentia falta, tristeza e decepção ao mesmo tempo. Adora estendeu o braço para o criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da cama e pegou duas fotos que havia tirado do mural e trazido com ela: uma, era uma foto dela e Catra com uns onze anos, em uma visita que elas fizeram ao zoológico. Elas tiraram essa foto ao lado da jaula do tigre, que era o animal preferido de Catra. Adora lembrava com muito carinho desse dia. Era um dia de férias no verão, e a tia de Adora, Teela, havia levado as meninas para passear no zoológico. Teela ficou sentada em um banco na sombra, fazendo telefonemas e respondendo e-mails pelo celular, enquanto as meninas foram explorar sozinhas o zoológico.

Adora cuidava de Catra o tempo todo, lembrando a garota de que ela não podia chegar muito perto das jaulas, marcando o caminho que elas faziam para não se perderem e segurando na mão de Catra para ela não tropeçar ou cair quando elas passavam correndo por algum lugar.

Depois de algum tempo passeando, Catra começou a perceber que a pele de Adora, que era muito branquinha, estava começando a ficar vermelha por causa do sol. Para retribuir os cuidados da amiga, Catra tirou o seu boné e o deu para Adora poder proteger o rosto do sol. E também sugeriu que elas fossem até o banheiro trocar de camiseta, já que Adora estava com uma regata e seus ombros estavam ficando bem queimados, enquanto Catra estava com uma camisetinha com mangas. A camiseta de Catra ficou meio apertada em Adora, mas ajudou a proteger os seus ombros e a loirinha agradeceu a atenção que a amiga teve com ela.

Depois de visitar todas as jaulas, antes de voltar para onde a tia de Adora estava, elas se sentaram em um banco e dividiram a pipoca, o sorvete, o cachorro-quente e mais um monte de doces que elas compraram com o dinheiro que a tia de Adora havia dado para elas. Quando a comida acabou, Catra segurou a mão de Adora e perguntou:

− Quando a gente for grande, a gente pode fazer isso sempre?

− Pode! Nós vamos fazer um monte de coisas legais juntas!

Lembrar desse dia fez o coração de Adora ficar apertado de tristeza. Então ela olhou para a outra foto e seu coração se apertou mais ainda. A foto era das duas no ano anterior, com dezoito anos. Elas tinham acabado de entrar para a faculdade e se mudado para a Zona do Medo. A foto tinha sido tirada de cima da roda-gigante de um parque de diversões, numa noite com uma enorme e lindíssima lua cheia. Na foto, Adora abraçava Catra com o braço esquerdo, enquanto tirava a selfie com a mão direita, e Catra estava com a cabeça deitada no ombro de Adora, mostrando o dedo do meio e sorrindo com todos os dentes à mostra.

Adora se lembrava nitidamente deste dia. Nessa época, um garoto que havia estudado com elas no colégio estava há meses chamando Catra para sair. Ela já tinha dispensado o garoto de todos os jeitos possíveis e imagináveis, desde sendo grossa até sentando para explicar para o garoto que ela não estava afim, mas ele não desistia, e vivia dando demonstrações fofas de interesse por ela. Além disso, a pressão dos colegas era tanta que, neste dia, Catra tinha resolvido dar uma chance e sair com o garoto.

Catra e Adora sempre saíam juntas, mas, como Catra iria ao cinema com o garoto e era um sábado à noite, para não ficar sozinha em casa Adora combinou com Lonnie e outros amigos da república de irem ao parque de diversões. Adora nunca se sentiu tão estranha como naquele dia. Era estranho sair sem Catra, não ter ela por perto para entender qualquer piada ou qualquer situação sem precisar dizer nada, só com uma troca de olhares. Além disso, Adora sabia que seria bom para a amiga sair com aquele garoto que demonstrava tanto carinho e interesse por ela, mas... ela não sabia dizer o que estava sentindo. Era estranho imaginar Catra com aquele garoto, e pensar que talvez ela ficasse com ele e eles começassem a namorar... como seria dali pra frente? Adora não queria nem ficar pensando muito sobre isso porque estava totalmente confusa com os seus sentimentos.

Apesar de a noite estar divertida no parque com os amigos, era como se sempre estivesse faltando alguma coisa para Adora... e estava... Houve um momento em que Lonnie chamou o pessoal para ir ao trem fantasma e Adora não quis ir. Todo mundo sabia que Adora era medrosa para esse tipo de coisa. Ela encarava os brinquedos mais radicais do parque sem nem pensar duas vezes, mas não entraria num trem fantasma de jeito nenhum. Adora só assistia a filmes de terror porque Catra gostava e insistia muito para Adora assistir com ela. Mas, durante o filme, Catra ficava levando susto o tempo todo, gritando e se agarrando com medo em Adora. E isso se tornava uma diversão à parte para a loira. Mas, ali no parque, num trem fantasma, nem pensar.

Adora ficou sozinha ali perto do trem fantasma, esperando que os amigos voltassem, quando ouviu uma voz rouca atrás de si:

− Eu não fui...

Levou um susto e olhou para trás. Era Catra.

Ela estava linda! Vestia uma blusinha vermelha, uma saia preta e botas pretas de cano alto, e segurava uma jaqueta preta nas mãos. Seus cabelos compridos e volumosos se agitavam com o vento que fazia naquela noite e a única coisa que os continha um pouco era a sua tiara vermelha.

− Catra... o que... o que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê o...

− Eu não fui... – Catra atalhou Adora, repetindo – Eu não... eu não quis... Eu inventei uma desculpa de última hora, falei que não estava me sentindo bem e não fui...

− Por quê? – Adora perguntou baixo, se aproximando.

− Porque eu queria vir aqui com você... – Catra respondeu, olhando profundamente nos olhos de Adora.

Sem dizer mais nada, as duas se abraçaram. Foi um abraço longo e apertado. Adora não sabia dizer o que seu coração sentia naquele momento: alívio, alegria, carinho... Quando elas soltaram o abraço, Adora disse:

− Vem aqui! Tem uma coisa que eu quero fazer, mas eu não iria com mais ninguém a não ser com você! – E, segurando a mão de Catra, a levou para a fila da roda-gigante. Lá da fila, mandou uma mensagem para Lonnie avisando que estava na roda-gigante com Catra e que depois elas a encontrariam.

Quando elas subiram na roda-gigante, Adora olhou para Catra e disse:

− Nossa, como você tá bonita! Você caprichou na produção para sair com o carinha lá...

Catra abaixou o olhar e ficou um pouco vermelha de vergonha, e disse meio sem graça:

− Eu não me arrumei assim para encontrar com ele... eu tinha colocado outra roupa para sair com ele. Eu me arrumei assim pra vir aqui...

Adora ficou uns segundos olhando para Catra sem saber o que dizer. Seu coração parecia que ia explodir de tão forte e intenso que era o sentimento que havia dentro dele, mas ela não sabia que nome dar para aquele sentimento. Catra olhou para ela e sorriu, ainda meio sem graça. Então Adora a abraçou de novo, outro abraço longo e apertado. E só soltaram o abraço porque Catra disse:

− Adora... você está me esmagando... acho que já me quebrou umas três costelas...

As duas riram e soltaram o abraço, mas Adora passou o braço esquerdo pelo ombro de Catra e a puxou para perto de si:

− Então vamos tirar uma selfie para registrar esse look sensacional!

Lembrar desses dois dias fez Adora chorar muito. E ela só tentou controlar o volume do choro para não chamar a atenção de ninguém e ter que explicar por que ela estava chorando. Apagou a luz para fingir que já estava dormindo e ficou um tempão chorando e se lembrando dos muitos momentos que passou com Catra. Na verdade, desde que se entendia por gente, estava sempre com Catra.

E então ela se lembrou do beijo. Lembrou-se dos lábios de Catra tocando os seus, o toque macio da língua, o cheiro gostoso da pele, e a sensação incrível das mãos da garota apertando seus ombros, cravando as unhas na sua pele. Lembrou-se do gemidinho gostoso que Catra deu quando ela acariciou o seu corpo e a vontade que teve de continuar tocando o corpo de Catra até...

Adora ficou muito tempo pensando nessas coisas até que, finalmente, conseguiu dormir.

*****

***República Zona do Medo***

Catra dormiu pouco e mal naquela noite. Teve um sono agitado, acordava o tempo todo e demorava para tornar a dormir. E, no pouco tempo em que dormiu, teve o seu pesadelo recorrente. Aquela mesma confusão de pernas e pés enormes que pisavam perto dela, que vinham e corriam para todos os lados, numa confusão sem fim. E ela se sentia tão pequena perto daquilo tudo! Parecia que estava em uma terra de gigantes, onde qualquer um poderia pisar nela e esmagá-la.

Os pés pisavam no barro, e as poças de lama estavam tingidas de sangue. Ela ouvia gritos, tiros, barulhos altos e assustadores. E tentava se proteger de alguma forma em uma coisa grande e quente que estava perto dela. Mas então ela olhava direito e via que aquela coisa era um corpo. O corpo de uma pessoa que havia acabado de ser morta. E parecia o corpo de um homem. Mesmo assustada ela se apoiava nesse corpo como se fosse sua única alternativa para se proteger de alguma forma daquela correria toda.

E então aquela imagem surgia em sua frente. Uma mulher loira e alta, que vinha até ela e se inclinava. E sorria para ela. A mulher piscava devagar, como se quisesse acalmá-la, e seus olhos eram de um azul profundo. E aqueles olhos azuis pareciam afastar todo o barulho e toda a confusão, fazendo tudo aquilo parecer distante e inofensivo.

Catra já tinha tido esse sonho dezenas de vezes ao longo de sua vida, e o rosto da mulher nunca era nítido o suficiente. Mas, nesta noite, o rosto apareceu com total clareza. E era Adora. Adora chegava perto dela e sorria. E então Catra esticou os braços, como se quisesse que Adora a pegasse e percebeu que seus braços e suas mãos eram de criança. Era como se ela tivesse voltado a ser criança. Adora ergueu a mão direita e a esticou para tocar na mão de Catra, mas, quando as pontas de seus dedos se tocaram, a mão de Catra voltou a ser a mão de uma mulher adulta, com suas unhas afiadas, e Catra entrelaçou seus dedos nos dedos de Adora e pediu:

− Fica! Por favor... não vá embora...

Mas Adora ficou séria e começou a se afastar. Catra, sem conseguir se mover, ainda esticava os braços para ela, pedindo, implorando que ela ficasse, mas ela se afastava cada vez mais, até sumir no meio daquela confusão de pessoas e sons.

Catra acordou assustada e suada. Sentou-se ofegante na sua cama e olhou para a cama de Adora. Mas Adora não estava mais lá. Não tinha mais onde ela se abrigar depois de seu pesadelo. Seus olhos começaram a arder, mas Catra não conseguia mais chorar. Era como se ela tivesse secado cada gota de lágrima que existisse no seu corpo durante a crise de choro que tinha tido no dia anterior.

Olhou no relógio e viu que já estava perto da hora de se levantar. Por isso ficou enrolando na cama até dar o horário. E, durante este tempo, só conseguia sentir raiva. Sentia raiva de Adora, mas sentia mais raiva ainda de Glimmer e Bow, aqueles idiotas que tinham conseguido fazer a cabeça de Adora. Sentia raiva de si mesma por não ter conseguido convencer Adora, sentia raiva de Hordak por ter dados motivos para Adora ir embora, e sentia raiva de Weaver pelo simples fato de ela existir.

Quando deu o horário, ela se levantou e se preparou para ir à redação do “A Horda”. Em algum momento ela teria que encarar Weaver que, no dia anterior, a tinha mandado à delegacia para buscar Adora e levá-la de volta à redação. Catra, entretanto, não somente não levou Adora de volta como também não apareceu mais.

Ao passar pela sala, encontrou Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio, que também se preparavam para ir à faculdade. Lonnie perguntou:

− Catra, bom dia! E a Adora? Apareceu? Tá tudo bem com ela?

Catra estava com olheiras, com os olhos vermelhos, seu cabelo parecia mais indomável do que o normal e ela estava com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos. Olhou para Lonnie como se quisesse matá-la apenas com o olhar e disse em voz baixa:

− Não é da sua conta, Lonnie... e mesmo que fosse... eu não sou babá da Adora... não preciso e nem quero saber por onde ela anda...

Virou-se para sair, quando Kyle disse para os amigos, rindo:

− Hummm... acho que alguém andou levando um par de chifres...

Antes que alguém pudesse falar alguma coisa, Catra se virou e agarrou o garoto pelo pescoço com tanta força e tanta raiva que quase o suspendeu do chão. Ele começou a se debater, ficando vermelho pela falta de ar, mas ela não dizia nada, apenas olhava para ele com ódio e apertava seu pescoço cada vez com mais força.

− Ei! Ei! Tá louca? Vai matar o menino! – Lonnie gritava, tentando soltá-lo.

Rogélio também teve que intervir, porque o garoto já estava ficando roxo pela asfixia. Catra soltou o pescoço de Kyle, que caiu no chão puxando o ar com dificuldade. Então ela se virou e continuou seu caminho em direção à porta, enquanto Lonnie e Rogélio acudiam Kyle.

− Você está cada dia mais sem noção, Catra! Você precisa se tratar! – disse Lonnie, amparando o garoto caído.

Mas Catra nem olhou para trás e saiu da casa em direção à universidade.

Chegando na esquina, ela ouviu uma voz de homem atrás de si:

− Ei... moça...

Mas ela não parou e nem olhou para trás. Ela percebeu que o homem a acompanhava e ouviu a voz dizer novamente:

− Moça... moça da tiara vermelha...

Neste momento ela parou porque, justamente neste dia, ela estava _sem_ a tiara. Então imaginou quem era. Olhou para trás e era ele: o baixinho bigodudo que a vinha seguindo por meses.

O homem pareceu meio sem graça e não sabia o que dizer. Mas sorriu meio nervoso e apenas disse:

− Oi...

Catra respirou fundo e disse, com a voz baixa mas cheia de raiva:

− Ah, não... hoje não... – e aumentando o tom de voz – O que eu menos quero hoje é ter que lidar com velho tarado!!

− Não, não! Não é isso!...

− Sai fora, seu pervertido! – Catra já estava quase gritando no meio da rua – E se tentar chegar perto de mim novamente, eu chamo a polícia e faço um escândalo na rua até você ser linchado!

A garota virou as costas e saiu pisando duro, enquanto algumas pessoas que passavam ficaram olhando para cena. Então ela ouviu o homem dizer, com uma certa animação na voz:

− Isso mesmo! É assim mesmo que você tem que ser: marrenta! Não pode dar mole pra homem, não!

Sem olhar para trás, ela apenas gritou:

− ASQUEROSO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de agora, começa a rivalidade, mas, claro, cheia de ciúmes, provocações e pequenas recaídas. Segurem os corações e nunca se esqueçam do velho ditado: “depois da tempestade, vem a bonança”!


	14. 14 - Novos rumos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que Adora fará agora que não é mais líder do “A Horda”? E como Catra irá se explicar para Weaver? Será que as duas vão deixar o orgulho de lado e vão conversar? É o que veremos!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de abuso verbal e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Sala da professora Angela Bright***

***Universidade Etheria***

Naquela manhã, Glimmer e Bow levaram Adora para a sala da profa. Angela. Bateram na porta e, quando estavam entrando, Angela já se levantou da mesa, dizendo nervosa:

− Cíntia!! O que você aprontou ontem?

− Oi, mãe! Bom dia pra você também!

Adora olhou para Bow com um meio sorriso e disse em voz baixa:

− Sempre esqueço que o nome dela é Cíntia... um nome tão delicadinho...

− Pois é... um nome tão delicadinho pra uma criatura que parece a neta da Dercy Gonçalves... – disse Bow, também em voz baixa.

Angela continuou:

− Hoje de manhã, eu fui informada por George e Lance que, contra as nossas orientações, vocês voltaram para a Ilha das Feras e foram parar na delegacia novamente! Pode me explicar por que você fez isso, Cíntia?

− Eu fui parar na delegacia porque fui pega. Se eu não tivesse sido pega, teria voltado direto pra casa... – disse Glimmer com cinismo.

− Muito engraçadinha, mocinha! Mas suas ironias não vão ajudá-la neste momento! – e voltando a sentar-se, disse em voz baixa e com um tom um pouco triste – Sabe, Cíntia... achei que você estivesse preparada para isso, mas... claramente você não está... Acho melhor desligar você da equipe do portal...

− O QUÊ??? NÃO! – Glimmer disse em desespero. E, dando a volta na mesa, foi até sua mãe e segurou as mãos dela – Mãe, você não pode fazer isso! Acho que é a primeira vez na vida que eu me interesso de verdade por alguma coisa!

− Mas o seu interesse é sempre desordenado, Cíntia! Você não tem medida para nada! E quem me garante que, daqui a um tempo, depois de se meter em todas essas confusões, você não vai enjoar e jogar tudo para o alto?

− Eu não vou fazer isso, mãe, eu juro!! – Glimmer já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

− Além disso, Cíntia... você parece não compreender, mas... essa sua mania de investigar coisas perigosas, envolvendo pessoas perigosas... até parece que você não se lembra de que foi assim que seu pai desapareceu! Eu já perdi seu pai, não quero perder você também! Eu preciso protegê-la a todo custo, nem que para isso seja preciso afastá-la do portal!

Bow resolveu intervir:

− Sra. Bright, primeiramente eu peço desculpas por termos desobedecido a senhora e termos voltado à Ilha das Feras. Mas eu prometo que Glimmer e eu vamos fazer as coisas da forma correta daqui pra frente! Não a tire do portal, por favor! “A Rebelião” precisa dela!

Angela estava com os olhos baixos e tinha uma atitude pensativa. Juliet, a secretária, que estava na sala quando os três entraram, olhou para Adora com um olhar desconfiado e disse:

− Desculpe interromper, mas... e essa garota aqui? Ela não trabalha para o nosso concorrente? Está fazendo o quê aqui?

− Eu não trabalho mais! – Adora se apressou em responder, temendo ser expulsa da sala.

− Ah, claro, a Adora! – Glimmer disse, sem soltar a mão de sua mãe – Mãe, essa é a Adora. Ela trabalhava no “A Horda” mas resolveu se juntar a nós agora.

− E posso saber por quê? – perguntou Angela franzindo as sobrancelhas.

− Bow e Glim... é... e a... Cíntia... me contaram toda a verdade sobre o envolvimento do “A Horda” e das empresas Prime-Black com o que está acontecendo na Ilha das Feras. Diante disso, foi impossível para mim continuar trabalhando lá – disse Adora com convicção.

Angela continuou com um olhar pensativo e Juliet disse:

− Humm... muito conveniente... – e, olhando para Angela, cruzou os braços e disse – Não sei se dá para confiar.

− Claro que dá, Juliet! Adora é uma das nossas agora! Ela já está até morando em Lua Clara com a gente – disse Glimmer.

− Estou em período de experiência, na verdade...

− Foi de mala e cuia! – atalhou Bow – E pensa como a gente, tem vontade de fazer a cosia certa! Isso é o mais importante!

− Bem... – disse Angela se levantando – No momento, não estamos em posição de rejeitar ajuda... _se_ – disse com ênfase – se essa ajuda realmente for sincera... – e olhou para Juliet, que continuava com uma atitude defensiva e desconfiada.

Depois, olhou para Glimmer e Bow e disse:

– Já que vocês estão tão ansiosos para provar que são capazes de colaborar com o nosso portal, vocês três podem começar a se preparar para o Torneio de Portais, que irá começar na próxima semana. Mas, há duas condições: primeiro, não quero mais saber de missões e investigações secretas! Tudo tem que passar por mim antes. Não haverá mais nenhuma chance caso vocês desrespeitem essa ordem! Entendido?

Eles balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

− A segunda condição é que vocês dois fiquem responsáveis por Adora. Qualquer erro dela será considerado um erro de vocês, e os três estarão automaticamente fora do portal. Está claro?

− Claríssimo! – disse Bow, engolindo seco.

− Mãe, fica tranquila! Vai dar tudo certo! E, de agora em diante, nossa prioridade será o Torneio de Portais!

− Muito bem! Podem ir então que Juliet e eu temos muita coisa para resolver.

Saindo de lá, Glimmer ia vibrando de empolgação pelos corredores:

− Viram? Eu sabia que ia dar tudo certo!

− Humm... mais ou menos, né? – disse Bow – Quaaaaase que você foi expulsa do portal, caso você não tenha percebido...

− E eu também quase fui expulsa antes mesmo de entrar... – disse Adora.

− Minha mãe e Juliet são muito preocupadas com tudo! São exageradas pra caralho! Mas no fim deu tudo certo!

− E agora? Vamos obedecer a sua mãe e jogar conforme as regras? – perguntou Bow com uma pontinha de esperança que a garota dissesse que sim.

− Pfff, claro que não, né, Bow! – disse Glimmer – Se jogarmos conforme as regras nunca sairemos do lugar! O que precisamos fazer agora é sermos mais discretos e disfarçar melhor!

− Ai, meu São Cipriano!!! Sinto que vamos ter problemas...

− Gente, por falar em ser discreto e etc... – disse Adora – tem uma coisa que eu queria mostrar pra vocês, mas tem que ser um segredo nosso e ninguém, mas ninguém mesmo pode saber!

− O que é? – perguntou Glimmer com os olhos brilhando de curiosidade.

− Vamos a uma sala reservada que eu vou mostrar pra vocês.

Entraram em uma sala e fecharam a porta. Bow ficou perto da porta para impedir que alguém entrasse de repente. Adora abriu a bolsa e tirou o caderninho de Mara de dentro dela.

− É isso que eu quero mostrar pra vocês...

− O que é isso? Um diário? Você ainda escrever em diários? Quantos anos você tem, Adora?

− Afff, claro que não! Isso era de uma jornalista chamada Mara Hope, que foi assassinada em condições suspeitas há dois anos. Ela estava investigando a empresa da Ilha das Feras e tudo o que estava ligado a ela. Deem uma olhada!

E, tirando o elástico que prendia o caderno, Adora começou a mostrar para eles as anotações de Mara.

− Está escrito em código... – observou Bow.

− Sim! Mas eu tenho a chave do código.

− E onde está? – perguntou Glimmer.

− Está... está em segurança... Eu vou acabar de decifrar tudo e passo para vocês.

Glimmer olhava o caderno impressionada com a quantidade de informações que parecia haver. Olhando os recortes de jornais, disse em voz baixa:

− Era a mesma coisa que meu pai estava investigando... inclusive alguns recortes de jornais são os mesmos... Onde você arrumou isso?

− Nossa, é uma história tão maluca! Eu vou contar para vocês, mas vocês não podem revelar isso a ninguém, porque a segurança da pessoa que me deu esse caderninho pode estar em risco!

− Claro! Tudo o que você disser, morre com nós dois, não é Glimmer?

− Sim, pode confiar na gente!

− Ok! Eu vou guardar este caderninho agora e é melhor a gente procurar um lugar fora da universidade para eu contar tudo pra vocês.

Adora guardou o caderninho no fundo da bolsa e os três saíram de lá.

*****

***Sala da professora Sandra Weaver***

***Universidade Etheria***

– Mandou me chamar? – perguntou Catra com má vontade, abrindo a porta da sala.

A mulher olhava para ela com o mesmo ar de reprovação de sempre, e que ela já conhecia muito bem.

– Entre e feche a porta.

Catra obedeceu, mas ficou perto da porta, e evitava olhar a mulher nos olhos.

– Ontem, eu te dei uma tarefa muito simples e você foi incapaz de cumprir... não que isso me admire, mas... até um imbecil conseguiria fazer o que eu pedi. Cadê a Adora?

– Eu não sei... – disse Catra um pouco irritada, mas com um tom de tristeza na voz.

– Pare de infantilidades e me diga logo onde está Adora! Eu sei que vocês não se desgrudam!

– Acontece que eu não sei! – disse Catra elevando o tom de voz e a irritação – Adora não voltou para casa!... e nem voltará mais...

– O quê? Você está mentindo! Meus informantes me garantiram que ela estava naquela delegacia!

– E estava. Eu a encontrei, falei com ela e a chamei para vir pra cá. Mas ela não quis! Não quis vir pra cá e não quis voltar para casa!

Weaver se levantou irritada e bateu as palmas das mãos sobre a mesa. Disse, quase gritando:

– E posso saber por quê? Algum motivo ela deve ter tido! O que você fez?

– Eu?? – perguntou Catra indignada – Eu não fiz nada! A culpa não é minha!

– Eu tenho certeza de que é sim! Você deve ter feito alguma coisa errada, como sempre!

Por um segundo, Catra pensou em contar a verdade. Pensou em dizer que Adora tinha descoberto todo o esquema que envolvia a Prime-Black, “A Horda”, Hordak, a empresa da Ilha das Feras e tudo o mais. Mas ficou com medo de dizer isso e colocar a vida de Adora em risco. Afinal, Adora poderia se arrepender a qualquer momento e voltar. Então ela simplesmente respondeu, tentando se acalmar:

– Eu já disse que não fiz nada e também não sei onde está Adora. Só acho que ela não vai mais voltar.

Weaver perdeu a paciência de vez e deu um soco na mesa, gritando:

– Cadê Adora? O que você fez para ela pra ela ir embora assim? O que você falou para ela?

Mesmo tentando manter a calma, um ódio descontrolado tomou conta de Catra e ela explodiu:

– Acorda, velha burra! Adora nos traiu!! Será que você não vê? Ela mudou de lado, está com aquelas garotas idiotas agora!

– O quê? Isso é mentira!

– Então vá atrás dela! Tenho certeza de que você irá encontrá-la naquela república imbecil cheia de lacinhos cor-de-rosa!

– Eu tenho certeza de que a culpa é sua! E já que Adora não está mais aqui pra ficar te defendendo, você também pode ir embora! Você não faz mais parte do “A Horda”!

Catra ficou pálida e arregalou os olhos, mas, antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si:

– E quem decidiu isso?

Era o Prof. Hordak, que tinha acabado de abrir a porta e foi entrando.

Weaver pareceu um pouco desconcertada e disse:

– Prof. Hordak... eu mandei essa inútil atrás de Adora, mas ela foi incapaz de fazer isso...

– Tenho informações seguras de que a srta. Adora passou para o lado do portal “A Rebelião”. Ela se juntou a eles... – disse Hordak com uma aparente calma na voz.

– Não é possível! Por que Adora faria isso? – perguntou Weaver inconformada. E depois, olhando com raiva para Catra, disse – Eu tenho certeza de que essa irresponsável tem alguma coisa a ver com isso! Ela deve ser expulsa do nosso portal!

– Por quê? A srta. Catarina ficou do nosso lado quando precisamos...

Weaver balançou a cabeça incrédula:

– Mas ela é irresponsável e desfocada. Não serve para nada! Se quer que ela fique, então mande-a convencer Adora a voltar!

– Adora escolheu um lado! – disse Hordak, começando a perder a paciência – Preferiu ficar ao lado dos nossos detratores e contra nós. A srta. Catarina, por outro lado, provou o seu valor e sua lealdade...

Catra sorria vitoriosa. Não podia acreditar que estava recebendo aqueles elogios de um homem tão sério e tão fechado quanto Hordak. E o melhor ainda era ver o inconformismo de Weaver, que Catra apreciava com um ar sarcástico.

– Mas, Prof. Hordak... – a mulher tentou insistir.

– Basta, Profa. Weaver! Adora, a partir de hoje, é nossa adversária! – e, olhando para Catra, disse calmamente – E você, srta. Catarina, a partir de hoje será a líder da equipe júnior de redatores do nosso portal.

– O quê?? Hordak, pense bem! Está cometendo um erro...

– Chega! O que eu decidi, está decidido – e, virando as costas, saiu da sala.

Catra olhou para Weaver e soltou sua risada rouca e debochada:

– Ai, ai... mamãezinha... parece que você não só vai ter que me engolir aqui, como também vai ter que me ver subindo cada vez mais!

– Você é patética...

– Patética é você, sua velha bêbada! Tentou se livrar de mim e se deu mal! – e riu novamente.

– Não pense que sua vida será fácil aqui, garota insolente! Vamos ver como você vai se virar no dia a dia sem Adora...

*****

***19 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Maternidade Castelo de Cristal***

Marlenna ainda se sentia fraca e cansada, mas segurava a pequena Adora nos braços e olhava para ela sorrindo, como se estivesse olhando para um anjo. A garotinha havia nascido há poucas horas e dormia e acordava o tempo todo. Quando acordava, quase não chorava, mas logo tentava abrir seus enormes olhos azuis para olhar tudo com curiosidade.

Seu pai, Randor, também estava ali no quarto da maternidade e, sentado ao lado da cama, ficava olhando para ela e para a esposa com um ar maravilhado. A chegada de Adora havia completado a felicidade do casal, e os dois passavam horas fazendo planos para a família que havia acabado de crescer.

Era mais ou menos umas três horas da tarde quando Randor, vendo que Marlenna mal conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos, disse:

– Você deve estar exausta! Me dê a Adora aqui. Vou fazê-la dormir e colocá-la no berço para você também poder descansar um pouco. Depois que ela dormir, eu vou dar uma passadinha lá na faculdade para ver se está tudo bem e volto para cá no final da tarde.

Randor pegou aquele pequeno serzinho no colo como se estivesse segurando o objeto mais frágil e delicado. Ela ensaiou um chorinho por perceber que tinha saído do colo da mãe, mas logo o calor do corpo do pai a fez se acalmar. Quando Adora dormiu, Randor a colocou delicadamente no berço e viu que a mulher também já estava dormindo. Beijou a testa de cada uma delas e saiu do quarto da maternidade sem fazer barulho.

No final do corredor, já próximo à recepção, Randor ia andando distraidamente quando recebeu um puxão tão forte na manga da sua camisa que desequilibrou o seu corpo e o fez olhar para trás:

– Sandra? O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Ah... então é aqui que você está escondido, seu safadinho... – era Sandra Weaver, colega de trabalho de Randor. A mulher estava nitidamente bêbada.

– É claro que eu estou aqui! Minha filha nasceu hoje. Onde mais eu estaria? – disse, meio sem paciência.

– O seu celular está sempre desligado... – disse a mulher, um pouco chorosa e meio cambaleante, tentando segurá-lo pelos braços.

Randor a afastou com um olhar enojado:

– Você está caindo de bêbada! E o meu celular está sempre desligado porque eu bloqueei o seu número! Será que você não percebeu isso ainda?

– Por que, Randor? – disse Weaver se pendurando na camisa dele e querendo colocar a mão no seu rosto – Por que você não dá uma chance para nós?

– Não existe “nós”, Sandra! Pelo amor de Deus! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te explicar isso? – o homem, nitidamente constrangido pela situação, tentava colocá-la em pé, já que ela estava quase caindo em cima dele, de tão embriagada.

– Por quê? Nós nos damos tão bem! Você sempre é tão atencioso comigo na faculdade, sempre tão educado, gentil...

– Eu sou assim com todo mundo, Sandra! Isso não quer dizer que eu me interesso por você! E, além disso, eu já te disse: eu sou apaixonado pela minha mulher, não vou traí-la. Ainda mais agora que a nossa filha nasceu.

A mulher, agarrada à gola da camisa dele, deu uns tapas no seu ombro e disse, meio irritada e meio choramingando:

– Aquela mosca morta não merece você! Você é um homem tão bonito, inteligente, educado, bem-sucedido! Merecia ficar com uma mulher como eu, e não com aquela insossa!

– Não fale assim da minha mulher! Marlenna é perfeita para mim! E me solte que eu preciso ir embora! Não posso ficar aqui perdendo meu tempo com você! – afastando a mulher, ele foi saindo como pode, com ela ainda chamando seu nome e tentando segurá-lo pela manga da camisa.

Randor estava constrangidíssimo e saiu da maternidade o mais rápido que pode. Pegou o carro no estacionamento e começou a se dirigir para a universidade. Havia meses que sua colega de trabalho o assediava e ele não havia contado nada para sua mulher para que ela não ficasse nervosa durante a gravidez. Mas aquela situação já estava passando dos limites. Persegui-lo ali, na maternidade, bem no dia em que sua filha havia nascido, tinha sido demais.

E, pensando nisso, Randor de repente se deu conta: ele não deveria tê-la deixado ali, bem no lugar onde sua mulher e sua filha estavam indefesas e vulneráveis. Ao constatar isso, Randor sentiu seu sangue congelar dentro de suas veias. Virou o carro na primeira esquina e começou a voltar para a maternidade a toda velocidade.

Chegando lá, parou o carro de qualquer jeito e entrou quase correndo na maternidade. Com o coração disparado, foi se dirigindo para o quarto onde estavam Marlenna e Adora. Andando pelos corredores, procurava por algum vestígio de sua colega de trabalho, mas não a via em lugar nenhum. Talvez ela já tivesse ido embora. Talvez ela tivesse saído atrás dele. Mas, de qualquer forma, ele ia dar uma olhada na sua esposa e na sua filha para ver se estava tudo bem.

Ao entrar no quarto, Randor quase teve uma vertigem: Sandra Weaver estava em pé, ao lado do berço, segurando Adora no colo. A menininha continuava dormindo calmamente enquanto a mulher olhava para ela com um olhar perturbado.

– O que você está fazendo? Solte a minha filha! – Randor se aproximava devagar, temendo que um gesto precipitado fizesse a mulher machucar a criança.

– Que linda garotinha é a nossa Adora... Sim, eu vi aqui na pulseirinha que você escolheu esse nome para ela. Boa escolha... – disse a mulher em voz baixa, como se não quisesse acordar a criança.

Randor olhou para Marlenna e viu que ela dormia profundamente. Continuou se aproximando devagar.

– Sandra... me dê a minha filha...

– Ela poderia ser a _nossa_ filha, Randor... Você e eu, e essa criança adorável, formaríamos uma linda família! – a mulher disse com um ar melancólico, apertando a criança nos braços.

– Mas não foi assim que aconteceu, não é? Ela é minha filha e da Marlenna. Agora... largue a Adora...

Weaver segurou o bebê com as duas mãos, esticou os braços e começou a caminhar lentamente em direção à janela.

– Você quer mesmo que eu a largue, Randor?

– NÃO! – o homem gritou em desespero.

A mulher deu risada e abraçou a criança novamente, que, como o grito do pai, acordou e começou a chorar baixinho.

– Como você é tolo, Randor! Eu jamais machucaria a nossa Adora... Mesmo porque, depois que Marlenna não estiver mais no nosso caminho, ela será a nossa filhinha querida...

Ao ouvir isso, o homem se deu conta de que, mesmo com toda aquela confusão, Marlenna não havia acordado. Olhou em direção ao seu leito e percebeu que Weaver havia fechado o soro com os medicamentos que Marlenna precisava tomar.

– Você desligou tudo? Quer que a minha mulher morra? Ela teve um parto difícil, perdeu muito sangue! – e, dizendo isso, correu para lá e religou tudo novamente.

– Deixe-a ir em paz, Randor. Assim seremos só nós três: eu, você e Adora.

Num gesto repentino, o homem deu dois passos em direção à mulher, tomou a criança de seus braços e a empurrou.

– Saia daqui, sua louca! E nunca mais chegue perto da minha filha, ou eu chamo a polícia! E só não vou fazer uma ocorrência agora porque não quero dar esse tipo de preocupação para a minha mulher, que vai precisar de tempo e tranquilidade para se recuperar!

– Randor, por favor, não jogue a nossa felicidade fora! – a mulher disse, indo em direção a ele.

– Não se aproxime! Você está completamente transtornada e passou dos limites! Não existe e nunca vai existir nada entre nós! Suma daqui!

Neste momento, a enfermeira que cuidava de Marlenna entrou no quarto, e, estranhando o clima e a agitação, parou perto da porta e perguntou:

– Está tudo bem aqui, sr. Randor?

– Sim, agora está! Mas faça um favor para mim: certifique-se de que os seguranças vão acompanhar esta mulher para fora da maternidade e não vão mais deixá-la entrar. Ela não é bem-vinda no quarto da minha família!

*****

***Tempo atual***

Naquele dia, Adora teve que comprar outro celular porque o delegado havia apreendido o dela. Depois, mandou uma mensagem coletiva para seus amigos e contatos informando o número novo.

**_Adora:_ ** _Oi, pessoal! É a Adora! Estou mandando essa mensagem coletiva para avisar que perdi meu celular e agora este é o meu novo número. Adicionem aos seus contatos, por favor! Bjs!_

Catra recebeu o aviso e não gostou de ver que era uma mensagem coletiva. Ficou um tempo esperando para ver se chagaria uma mensagem privada para ela, mas não recebeu nada. Mesmo com raiva, resolveu salvar o número novo de Adora.

Ficou pensando um tempo, e resolveu mandar uma mensagem. Começou a escrever:

**_Catra:_ ** _Mensagem coletiva, Adora? Vai ser assim agora? Pensei que eu significasse alguma coisa para você_

Antes de mandar, releu a mensagem e resolveu mudar a última parte:

**_Catra:_ ** _Mensagem coletiva, Adora? Vai ser assim agora? Você não passa de uma imbecil patética!_

Depois releu, apagou de novo e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Oi, idiota..._

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Oi_

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Quando você vai parar de brincar de princesa e voltar para cá?_

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Ridícula!_

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Estou com saudades_

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Enfia no cu essa mensagem coletiva_

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Enfia no cu essa mensagem coletiva e todos os seus novos amiguinhos e essa sua nova vidinha de merda longe daqui! Você é ridícula!_

Apagou e reescreveu:

**_Catra:_ ** _Sinto sua falta_

Então apagou e decidiu que não ia mandar mensagem nenhuma.

Adora, por sua vez, depois que mandou a mensagem coletiva, também ficou esperando Catra mandar alguma mensagem. Pensou em falar algo em particular para ela, mas sabia que ela deveria estar com raiva e ficou com medo de piorar a situação. E, como não chegou nenhuma mensagem particular de Catra, ela resolveu dar mais um tempo antes de procurar a amiga.

Naquele final de semana, por quatro ou cinco vezes, Adora recebeu ligações de um número desconhecido e, quando ela atendia, a pessoa ficava em silêncio enquanto ela falava “Alô” e perguntava quem era.

Do outro lado da linha, Catra segurava a respiração para Adora não perceber que era ela. A cada palavra que a loira dizia, ela sentia vontade de responder ou falar alguma coisa. Mas não disse nada. Ela havia comprado um chip apenas para poder ligar e ouvir a voz de Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, o primeiro reencontro depois da treta!


	15. 15 - O Torneio de Portais

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeiro encontro de Catra e Adora após a briga. Como elas irão reagir?  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Na semana seguinte, seria o início o Torneio de Portais e haveria um evento de lançamento da competição no auditório da universidade, onde as equipes seriam apresentadas.

Adora e Catra não haviam mais se visto nem se falado desde que Adora tinha saído da Zona do Medo.

No final de semana, Adora tinha mandado uma mensagem coletiva para todos os seus amigos avisando que tinha perdido seu celular e informando o número novo. Ela esperou que Catra respondesse algo, mas a garota não disse nada, e, durante toda a semana, Adora ficou esperando que ela entrasse em contato para que elas pudessem conversar e tentar se entender. Adora contava com o fato de que Catra iria refletir sobre o seu posicionamento e mudar de ideia, concordando que Adora estava com a razão e que ela também deveria abandonar “A Horda”. Mas a semana se passou e Catra não a procurou, o que a fez concluir que a garota continuava pensando da mesma forma.

Catra, por sua vez, recebeu a mensagem de Adora, mas, como viu que era uma mensagem coletiva, ficou esperando que a garota dissesse alguma coisa em particular para ela, mas não houve outras mensagens. Mesmo assim, ela também ficou a semana toda esperando Adora reaparecer na Zona do Medo para elas conversarem, talvez arrependida de ter tomado uma decisão precipitada ou arrependida de ter se juntado àquelas pessoas que ela mal conhecia e ter abandonado Catra lá. Mas, com o passar dos dias, como Adora não aparecia, Catra foi percebendo que isso não iria acontecer, o que fez sua raiva de toda aquela situação aumentar ainda mais.

Durante a semana, a profa. Weaver, muito a contragosto, apresentou Catra como a nova líder da equipe, devendo conduzir o time durante o Torneio de Portais. A notícia não caiu muito bem para Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio, que não gostavam do jeito rude e autoritário de Catra.

− Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu com Adora? – perguntou Lonnie, intrigada.

− Eu acredito que Adora está passando por um período de dúvidas... mas penso que ela ainda pode mudar de ideia e perceber que aqui é o lugar dela – disse Weaver, que ainda não havia perdido a esperança de trazer Adora de volta – Mas, enquanto ela não volta, vocês devem levar o trabalho adiante! – e, olhando para Catra com um olhar ameaçador, disse – E tratem de elaborar matérias vencedoras para o Torneio de Portais! Hordak e eu não iremos tolerar o fracasso!

Dizendo isso, virou as costas e saiu da sala. Catra deu uma risadinha debochada e disse:

− Pffff... Eu duvido que ela volte! Adora acha que faz parte daquele clubinho de barbies agora. Mas, de agora em diante, eu estou na liderança e a gente não precisa dela pra nada!

− Mais ou menos, né?... – disse Lonnie – Adora era muito boa jornalista e também era uma boa líder... – e, cruzando os braços, olhou para Catra como se a estivesse desafiando a responder.

Catra apertou os dentes e perguntou:

− E o que você está querendo dizer com isso?

− Nada... só estou fazendo uma observação...

Mas Scorpia resolveu intervir:

− Gente, vamos confiar na Catra! Ela vai ser uma ótima líder e vai nos levar à vitória no Torneio, eu tenho certeza disso! – e, abraçando Catra de lado, com um braço só, mas quase esmagando a garota, completou – Gata, conte comigo para tudo o que precisar! Eu posso ser o seu braço direito de agora em diante!

Catra começou a empurrá-la devagar para se livrar do abraço e disse:

− Ok, ok! Eu agradeço o apoio! Mas tente manter alguns metros distância e... não me chame de gata...

− Certo, gat... chefe! Estou aqui pro que der e vier!

Cruzando os braços, Catra olhou para os outros e disse:

− Vocês não têm muita escolha! Querem continuar trabalhando neste portal e vencer o Torneio ou não querem?

Os três se entreolharam, ainda um pouco relutantes, mas Lonnie disse:

− Quer saber? Este aqui é o meu trabalho e o início da minha carreira. Eu não vou jogar tudo pro alto porque a Adora foi embora. Vamos vencer esse Torneio!

Os dois garotos concordaram e Scorpia vibrou com a fala de Lonnie. E Catra sorriu vitoriosa.

*****

Durante essa mesma semana, como não tinha mais o trabalho de liderança no “A Horda”, Adora dedicou muitas horas do seu tempo para decifrar o caderninho de Mara e escanear suas páginas para poder guardar suas informações em segurança. Ela havia salvado uma cópia da foto da chave do código em seu drive virtual, mas sabia que o delegado, agora em posse do seu antigo celular, também poderia decifrar as informações do caderninho, caso o pegasse.

Traduzindo as anotações do caderno, a garota ficou chocada com as coisas que descobriu. O esquema era muito maior do que ela imaginava e envolvia empresas, empresários, políticos, bancos, a polícia e mais uma porção de autoridades e pessoas conhecidas. Adora tinha lido ali o nome do prof. Hordak, do delegado Fonseca, de Harold Prime, do atual prefeito e de mais pessoas.

Havia também uma pessoa a quem Mara se referia sempre como “o chefe” e, em alguns momentos, como “o Grande Irmão”, mas ela nunca citava o seu nome. Com o avanço da leitura, Adora percebeu que, na verdade, não havia dado tempo para Mara descobrir a identidade dessa pessoa. Ela sabia que havia alguém que comandava tudo e parecia, inclusive, estar acima de Harold Prime, mas não era possível ter certeza. Esse “chefe” poderia até mesmo ser o próprio Harold Prime, mas Mara não parecia ter certeza disso e apostava no fato de serem duas pessoas diferentes.

O maior problema daquilo tudo era que, na prática, Mara não tinha muitas provas. Ela tinha feito muitas investigações e tinha descoberto uma série de irregularidades e relações suspeitas, mas havia poucos elementos para provar que aquilo tudo era verdade. Adora pensou que seu foco deveria ser, portanto, encontrar as provas de tudo aquilo que Mara havia descoberto e, para isso, pensou em chamar Glimmer e Bow e pedir que os dois o ajudassem a conseguir essas provas.

Antes, porém, resolveu fazer uma visita à Profa. Rizzo. Foi até a sala dela na universidade e, chegando lá, viu que a porta estava fechada, mas resolveu arriscar e bater. Alguns segundos depois, a mulher abriu a porta e começou a olhar para os lados, ao longo do corredor, como se não tivesse visto Adora em pé bem ali na sua frente. Adora resolveu dizer:

− Professora Rizzo?...

A mulher pareceu levar um susto, como se, só então, percebesse que Adora estava bem ali na sua frente. Olhou para a garota, ajeitou os óculos e disse, sorrindo:

− Mara, querida... você veio!

− Ahn... professora... na verdade sou eu, Adora...

− Quem?

− Adora, professora... A senhora me trouxe aqui outro dia e me entregou o caderninho da Mara...

A mulher, que estava com um livro na mão, deu uma pancada em Adora com o livro e perguntou brava:

− Como você sabe sobre o caderninho?

− Aaau!! Foi a senhora quem me falou dele e me entregou!

− Como é o seu nome?

A garota respirou fundo e disse:

− Adora, professora...

− Adora?... – a mulher colocou a mão no queixo e ficou pensativa, como se estivesse tentando lembrar.

− Sim, professora... Adora... filha do Randor e da Marlenna... que foram seus alunos... a senhora me encontrou no corredor outro dia e me disse que a Mara havia pedido para a senhora me entregar o caderninho...

− Mas a Mara está morta!

− Pois é... aí é que tá o lado... bizarro... da história...

Adora já estava quase desistindo da visita, quando a Profa. Rizzo, num arroubo de alegria, abriu os braços e disse, entusiasmada:

− Adora, querida!! Que bom que você veio!

− Lembrou-se de mim, professora?

− Claro que sim, querida! Como eu esqueceria?

− Pois é... como, né?...

− Entre, querida! E me diga por que veio até aqui.

Adora entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Profa. Rizzo disse:

− Sente-se, querida!

Mas não havia nenhum lugar para sentar, porque as cadeiras estavam cheias de livros e papéis. Adora ficou em pé mesmo e disse:

− Professora, eu vim aqui para saber um pouco mais sobre as investigações de Mara. Ela contava alguma coisa para a senhora? Ela mencionou algum outro lugar, sem ser a empresa na Ilha das Feras, onde seria possível encontrar provas ou evidências das coisas que ela relatou no caderninho?

− Não, querida, infelizmente ela não entrava nesses detalhes comigo. Mas ela sempre me dizia que essas pessoas eram perigosas e estavam por toda a parte, inclusive aqui na faculdade!

− Sim, eu sei! Sei que tem gente daqui envolvida...

− Pois aí está, querida! É um bom lugar para você começar!

− Como assim?

− Querida, pessoas que fazem coisas erradas, é como se tivessem rabos: onde eles vão, seus erros vão atrás. E não tem como esconder por muito tempo. Você não precisa ir muito longe! Se quer descobrir alguma coisa sobre as pessoas daqui da faculdade, é aqui que você tem que investigar!

− Tem razão, professora... o lugar mais fácil para eu começar é aqui... mesmo porque tenho meios de ter acesso a certos espaços, certas pessoas...

− Sim, mas tome cuidado! As pessoas não podem saber que você está investigando, ou terá o mesmo destino de Mara!

− Eu sei! Vou tomar cuidado, prometo!

− Ok! Problema resolvido! Vamos tomar um chá, querida?

− Aahh... acho que eu preciso ir...

− Bobagem! Tome um chá com uma pobre velha esquecida! – disse a Profa. Rizzo se dirigindo para uma prateleira onde se via, no meio da papelada, uma garrafa térmica e algumas xícaras empoeiradas.

Enquanto ela servia o chá para as duas, Adora abriu o caderninho de Mara na última página em que havia algo escrito. Havia apenas uma única frase anotada nesta última página. Usando a chave do código, Adora traduziu a frase e sentiu como se sua espinha tivesse congelado. A frase dizia: “Eu não quero morrer”.

*****

Por fim, chegou a sexta-feira, dia em que haveria o lançamento do Torneio de Portais. O lançamento seria no início da noite. As equipes seriam apresentadas e também seriam anunciados os temas das matérias que concorreriam durante o ano.

Todos os participantes das equipes estavam ansiosos, animados, mas também apreensivos. Agora era pra valer e a disputa não seria fácil. Mas, para Adora e Catra, além da ansiedade natural com o lançamento da competição, havia para elas também o nervosismo de voltarem a se encontrar depois de uma semana. Nenhuma das duas se lembrava de nunca haver passado uma semana sem se ver ou, ao menos, se falar, desde que haviam se conhecido. E, dessa vez, seria um encontro totalmente estranho.

Quando faltavam apenas trinta minutos para o início do evento, Adora, sentada no sofá da república Lua Clara, roía as unhas quase morrendo de ansiedade. Já fazia uns quinze minutos que ela estava pronta, mas era a única: ninguém ainda tinha terminado de se arrumar e Spinerella ainda estava tomando banho. Num dos quartos, Glimmer, Perfuma e Mermista não paravam de conversar, mudar de roupa e testar diferentes tons de batom. Netossa só reclamava que Spinerella estava demorando muito e Bow, desde que havia saído do banho, estava trancado no quarto e nem sinal de aparecer.

Adora pensou várias vezes em ir na frente, mas não queria chegar sozinha no auditório. Ela não queria encarar Catra sozinha porque não sabia como iria reagir e, pior, não sabia como Catra iria reagir, mas tinha certeza de que a garota não deveria estar nada feliz com a forma como se deu o rompimento delas. Por isso, ficou ali sentada no sofá, balançando a perna freneticamente e esperando os colegas ficarem prontos.

Mas, dez minutos depois, quando já não tinha mais nenhuma unha e nenhuma cutícula para roer, ela teve um mini surto e se levantou do sofá gritando:

− Gente, é o seguinte: ou a gente vai agora ou não vai mais! Vamos passar uma péssima impressão chegando atrasados! As pessoas vão falar que é por essa falta de comprometimento que a gente não se dá bem há anos! Então, saiam desses quartos agora e vamos logo, nem que vocês tenham que ir peladas pra essa porcaria de evento!

Houve um silêncio profundo na casa, mas logo Adora começou a ouvir os barulhos das pessoas tentando se apressar. Para surpresa dela, parece que o surto deu resultado, porque, em poucos minutos, todos começaram a aparecer na sala, mesmo que ainda passando batom ou colocando os brincos. Bow também apareceu passando a mão no cabelo, mas avisando que estava pronto.

Como a república era próxima à universidade, não demorou muito para chegarem até lá, mas já havia bastante gente no auditório. Vários alunos dos cursos da área de Comunicação acompanhavam anualmente o Torneio, torcendo pelas equipes e até fazendo apostas sobre quem venceria cada matéria.

Quando Adora entrou com os colegas no auditório, a equipe do “A Horda” já estava lá, e foi como se Catra tivesse sentido a sua presença, pois foi só Adora pisar no auditório que Catra imediatamente olhou para a porta e os olhares delas duas se cruzaram. Adora sentiu um aperto no peito. Era estranho ver Catra assim, longe dela, na equipe adversária, certamente triste com ela, junto com as pessoas que costumavam ser seus amigos, mas que agora também deveriam estar chateados com ela. E Catra, quando viu Adora entrando no local com aquelas garotas, todos rindo e conversando como se fossem amigos a vida toda, sentiu como se seu estômago tivesse se revirado do avesso. Encarou Adora fixamente, deu um sorriso de desprezo e virou a cara.

Em poucos minutos, o evento começou. Quem o presidia era o Diretor do Departamento de Humanas. Ele fez um breve histórico sobre o Torneio de Portais, falou dos últimos anos da competição, das matérias que se destacaram, falou um pouco sobre cada um dos portais e apresentou os diretores e editores-chefes de cada equipe.

Quando foi apresentar os membros de cada equipe, chamou o Portal “A Horda” primeiro, por ser o mais antigo. Os aplausos no auditório foram estrondosos. Como vencia quase todo ano, o portal era admirado por todos. Adora ficou surpresa em ver que Catra havia sido apresentada como líder da equipe. Ela nunca imaginou que Weaver deixaria isso acontecer, então pensou que deveria ter sido uma escolha de Hordak. Ao mesmo tempo em que ficou feliz pela amiga, também sentiu, lá no fundinho, uma pontinha de tristeza por imaginar que era ela quem deveria estar ali, naquele lugar, recebendo aqueles aplausos e aquele reconhecimento. Mas logo se lembrou de tudo o que havia descoberto sobre a ligação do “A Horda” com o esquema sujo da Prime-Black e pensou que havia feito a escolha certa.

E então foi a vez de apresentar os membros do Portal “A Rebelião”. Apesar de não ter tido um bom desempenho nos últimos anos, o portal recebeu também muitos aplausos e muito apoio dos presentes, talvez mais pela simpatia e pelas amizades dos membros do que pelo desempenho da equipe em si. A líder do portal era a própria Profa. Angela, que ajudava a compor a diminuta equipe. De lá de cima do palco, Adora olhou para os ex-colegas e todos olhavam para ela com um ar de decepção. Foi difícil para Adora receber aqueles olhares, mas ela pensava em qualquer dia conversar com eles e explicar toda a situação.

Depois de apresentadas as equipes, foram anunciados os temas das matérias que deveriam ser elaboradas ao longo do ano: esportes, cultura, meio ambiente, moda, projetos sociais e, a primeira delas, que seria julgada já no final do mês, era sobre tecnologia.

Após mais algumas palavras, o apresentador desejou sorte para as equipes e encerrou o evento. Houve uma certa aglomeração perto das equipes, com pessoas desejando boa sorte ou falando palavras de incentivo e logo todos começaram a se dispersar.

As garotas do “A Rebelião”, sempre muito barulhentas, foram saindo do auditório rindo e conversando e Adora ficou um pouco para trás. Ela precisava de uns segundos para digerir tudo o que havia acabado de acontecer, assimilar a ideia de que o Torneio estava começando e de que ela iria concorrer contra o portal do qual ela quis fazer parte desde que havia entrado na faculdade.

Perto da porta do auditório, Adora ouviu atrás de si:

− Hey, Adora!

Adora reconheceria aquela voz rouca e provocativa em qualquer lugar do mundo. Olhou para trás e deu de cara com Catra.

– Como vai a sua vida no castelinho das princesas, com sua amiguinha Glitter? – perguntou Catra, com um sorriso maldoso.

− O nome dela é Glimmer e... está tudo bem...

− Que bom! Já ganhou um apelidinho de princesa? Eu soube que lá as coisas são bem... fúteis...

Adora resolveu ignorar a provocação e disse, séria:

− Estou vendo que você é a nova líder da equipe...

− Pois é, Adora... você ter ido embora não foi uma coisa tão ruim assim, no fim das contas... abriu espaço para outras pessoas poderem se destacar e não ficarem apenas na sua sombra... relegadas pelo favoritismo que a Weaver tinha por você...

− Catra... sinceramente, eu não consigo acreditar que você vai continuar compactuando com essas pessoas, que vai continuar trabalhando aí...

− Eu vou continuar no lugar ao qual eu pertenço e onde sou reconhecida. Não sou como você, que quis jogar tudo pro alto para entrar num mundo cor-de-rosa, onde tudo parece perfeito! O mundo não é perfeito, Adora!

− O mundo não precisa ser perfeito, mas também não precisa ser todo errado!

− Ah, claro! Você conheceu essas imbecis na semana passada e já acha que elas representam o lado certo da vida!

− Não se trata delas, se trata do que eu acred... ah, quer saber? A gente já falou sobre isso e você definitivamente não quer entender... Eu desisto de discutir! – e, dizendo isso, Adora virou as costas e foi saindo.

Mas ouviu Catra dizer atrás de si:

− Desiste, não é? Durou pouco a história do “você e eu até o fim do mundo”... Pelo jeito, o mundo já acabou...

Ouvir isso foi como uma punhalada no coração de Adora. Ela realmente se sentia culpada por ter ido embora, ter deixado Catra e estava sentindo muita falta dela. Mas era impossível convencer a garota do contrário. Era impossível convencê-la de que não havia feito aquela escolha por causa das pessoas, e sim por causa dos valores. E ela decididamente não podia compactuar com o que Catra apoiava naquele momento.

Quando ela olhou para trás para dizer alguma coisa, Catra não estava mais lá. Tinha voltado a se juntar com os outros do “A Horda”. Adora saiu do auditório e, já no saguão, antes de chegar perto de seus colegas de equipe que conversavam em uma rodinha, sentiu uma mão tocando seu ombro. Era a Profa. Weaver.

− Adoooraa... você não sabe como fiquei triste em ver você naquela equipe que não faz jus ao seu talento! – e, antes que a garota pudesse responder alguma coisa, colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros dela e continuou – Aquelas pessoas, Adora, diminuem o seu brilho, não acrescentam nada na sua carreira! É uma equipe fraca, de um portal fracassado! Seu lugar é no “A Horda”!

Adora franziu a sobrancelha e, tirando as mãos da mulher de seus ombros, disse séria:

− Desculpe, Sra. Weaver. Eu agradeço todo o carinho e atenção que a senhora sempre teve comigo, mas... eu não posso compactuar com as coisas que “A Horda” faz. Eu não vou voltar! Nunca mais!

A mulher arregalou os olhos e disse, se fazendo de desentendida:

− Eu não sei do que você está falando...

− Sabe sim! Mas eu não vou tocar neste assunto com a senhora. Simplesmente aviso que não é para contar mais comigo!

Adora virou as costas e ia saindo, quando Weaver a segurou pelo braço, da mesma forma como costumava fazer com Catra.

− Adora! Espere...

Adora olhou para a mão da mulher no seu braço e depois olhou para ela de cara feia e disse em voz baixa:

− Solta o meu braço agora!

Neste momento, Bow se aproximou e perguntou, olhando para Weaver:

− Adora, tá tudo bem aqui?

− Tá sim! Eu e a Profa. Weaver já falamos tudo que tínhamos pra falar – e, dizendo isso, puxou seu braço e se afastou junto com Bow.

Catra, que estava por perto e viu toda a cena, passou atrás de Weaver e falou em seu ouvido:

− Bem feito, velha otária! Pra aprender a parar de correr atrás da Adora! – e, soltando uma gargalhada debochada, se afastou antes que a mulher pudesse responder alguma coisa.

Catra continuou ali por perto, e ouviu quando Netossa disse para Adora e para os outros amigos:

− Pessoal, o que vocês acham de irmos aqui no barzinho em frente à faculdade comemorar o lançamento do Torneio?

− Eu topo! – disse Glimmer – Adoro o Thaymor! Lá tem umas bebidas muito boas!

− Então vamos! – Netossa disse, pegando na mão de Spinerella e saindo dali, acompanhada pelos outros.

Catra voltou para perto de seus amigos e disse:

− Galera, é o seguinte! Para vocês não ficarem aí dizendo que só Adora era gente boa e que eu sou má com vocês, eu proponho que a gente comemore o lançamento do Torneio que, é claro, nós vamos vencer!

− Opa!!! Eu topo! Adoro comemorações! – apoiou Scorpia.

Mas Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio olharam meio desconfiados para ela, esperando o que estava por vir. Lonnie perguntou:

− E como vai ser essa comemoração?

− Vamos no barzinho aqui em frente, no Thaymor, tomar umas biritas!

− Olha! Até que a ideia é boa! – Lonnie admitiu.

− Claro que é boa! Vindo da Catra, a ideia é ótima! – Scorpia falou, abraçando Catra de lado e quase esmagando a garota.

− Scorpia, o que eu falei para você sobre manter uma certa distância?...

− Ah, claro, gata, eu me lembro! – disse Scorpia tirando os braços de volta dela.

Rogélio disse alguma coisa que Catra não entendeu e ela olhou para Lonnie:

− O que ele disse?

− Ele perguntou se é você quem vai pagar as biritas.

− Ah, aí vocês já estão forçando demais, né? Já não está bom eu ter convidado?

− Tá bom, vai! Vamos lá porque hoje é sexta-feira e a gente merece se divertir um pouco! – disse Lonnie.

E os cinco saíram em direção ao bar.

*********

***14 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Apartamento de Sandra Weaver***

Otávia entrou na sala de Weaver e encontrou a mulher deitada no sofá, quase inconsciente de tão bêbada. Aliás, já era para isso mesmo que ela havia deixado uma cópia da chave de sua casa com a amiga: para socorrê-la no caso de uma necessidade.

− Sandra, pelo amor de Deus! Você está horrível! Levanta daí, vai tomar um banho e vai dormir na cama! Por que você me chamou aqui?

− Não... Escuta... Eu tive uma ideia... − a mulher mal podia articular as palavras − foi pra isso que eu te chamei aqui...

− O que foi desta vez? 

− Você ainda sai com aquele bandidinho do Morro do Gato? – perguntou Weaver, sentando-se no sofá com dificuldade.

− De vez em quando... Por quê? O que você quer dele? – perguntou Otávia, estranhando o interesse.

− Eu já sei o que fazer pra conseguir ficar com o Randor de vez...

− Ah, não! Eu não acredito! Você ainda tá nessa, mulher? Sandra, desiste desse bofe, amiga! Faz uns cinco anos que você está atrás dele e ele não quer nada com você! Ele já te deu milhões de foras!

− Eu não vou desistir do Randor! Eu amo o Randor! – a mulher respondeu com voz chorosa.

− Afff, haja saco, hein, Sandra? Sai dessa, mulher!

− Não... escuta... eu sei o que eu vou fazer... e você vai me ajudar... com o seu bandidinho lá...

− Iiihhh, não me envolve nas suas tretas, não...

− Eu pago, sua ordinária! Eu sei que você não faz nada de graça pra mim!

− Não é bem assim, né, amiga! É que você ganha melhor que eu... Você é professora universitária, eu sou só uma funcionária do administrativo...

− Tá bom, tá bom! Escuta... Aquela mosca morta da Marlenna vai para um congresso na próxima semana. É longe daqui. E ela vai sozinha de carro.

− Humm... e?

− E a gente vai falar pro seu namoradinho lá... como é mesmo o nome dele?

− Breno. O que o Breno tem a ver com isso?

− A gente vai falar pro Breno sabotar o carro dela... os freios...

− Sandra... você tá querendo matar a mulher? – perguntou Otávia um tanto incrédula.

− É o único jeito de eu conseguir ficar definitivamente com o Randor!

− Mas, mulher, pensa bem! Eu sei que a gente já se envolveu em várias tretas ilegais, mas... assassinato é meio pesado! Até para nós...

− Não tem outro jeito, Otávia! Enquanto aquela insossa estiver no caminho, Randor nunca vai ser meu!

− E quem disse que ele vai ser seu mesmo se ela não estiver mais no caminho? Sandra, esse cara nunca te deu moral!

− Mas eu tenho que tentar! E essa é a melhor chance! Eles estão sempre juntos. É a primeira vez que ouço falar que ela vai fazer alguma coisa sem ele.

− Não sei, não, Sandra... pensa bem no que você vai se meter...

− Eu já pensei bem, Otávia... e eu preciso da ajuda do seu amigo.

− Tudo bem, eu falo com ele. Não sei se ele vai topar, mas, se topar... não vai ser barato...

− Eu sei que eu vou ter que pagá-lo bem... e sei também que você vai levar a sua comissãozinha por fora...

Otávia deu um sorrisinho cínico para a amiga.

− Sabe como é, né, amiga? Bolsas e sapatos custam caro...

Uma semana depois, Weaver estava na sala dos professores no horário do intervalo conversando com outros colegas quando a coordenadora do curso de Jornalismo entrou na sala completamente transtornada e chorando:

− Gente, vocês não vão acreditar! Aconteceu uma tragédia! Uma coisa horrível!!

Todos ficaram preocupados e a cercaram para saber que havia acontecido e, em meio ao choro, ela disse:

− A Marlenna e o Randor! Eles estavam na estrada, indo para o congresso e sofreram um acidente horrível!

Quando ouviu que Randor estava junto com Marlenna, Weaver caiu sentada de volta em sua cadeira e ficou estática, com os olhos arregalados, sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Otávia, que havia entrado na sala para coletar algumas assinaturas de professores, parou atrás da cadeira da amiga e colocou a mão no ombro dela, para contê-la, caso ela resolvesse ter um surto.

− Mas e aí? – Perguntou aflita uma outra professora – Foi grave? Eles estão internados? Como eles estão? Onde eles estão?

A coordenadora começou a chorar descontroladamente e apenas conseguiu dizer:

− Eles... eles não resistiram... morreram no local do acidente...

Todos os professores começaram a chorar imediatamente e Weaver permanecia estática. Otávia a pegou pelo braço e a levou para um canto da sala, longe dos outros professores. Weaver olhou para ela com uma expressão confusa e disse:

− O Randor... não era para ele estar junto... ele disse que não iria...

− Pois é, mas foi... e agora você segure sua onda e tente não dar na cara! E reze para a polícia entender que foi um acidente comum e não mandar fazer perícia... porque se der algum problema, amiga... eu juro que pulo fora e deixo você sozinha nessa... nem tente me envolver...

Depois de dizer isso, Otávia, ainda segurando Weaver pelo braço, a levou para fora da sala dos professores. Ela estava começando a ter um colapso nervoso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, a noite vai esquentar no barzinho em frente à faculdade!!


	16. 16 - Thaymor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Com um pouco de atraso, mas parece que finalmente sextou na Universidade Etheria e é noite de karaokê!  
> Este capítulo poderia se chamar “Cerveja e ciúmes”, mas eu não quis ser tão óbvia.  
> Espero que gostem do capítulo e matem a saudade do tempo em que a gente podia se aglomerar sem preocupações!  
> Boa leitura!

***Bar Thaymor***

***Tempo atual***

Thaymor era o barzinho em frente à universidade e o lugar onde todos se reuniam depois das aulas noturnas. Às sextas-feiras, o lugar costumava lotar e era frequentado até mesmo por ex-alunos da universidade.

O pessoal do portal “A Rebelião” chegou para comemorar o lançamento de mais um Torneio de Portais, mas desta vez mais animados com a possibilidade de vencer, já que os novos membros pareciam dispostos a virar o jogo.

Puxando Spinerella pela mão, Netossa foi guiando os amigos até uma mesa num canto do bar e disse, se dirigindo aos novatos:

− Pela tradição do Portal “A Rebelião”, todo ano nós comemoramos o lançamento do Torneio com um bom shot de cachaça com mel! – e, fazendo um gesto para a garçonete, pediu – Juliana, faz um favor pra gente! Traz seis shots de cachaça com mel e um sem mel pra Perfuma, que é vegana.

− Vamos começar bem a noite! Já começa com cachaça! – disse Glimmer rindo.

− É pra elevar o espírito! – brincou Spinerella.

Enquanto conversavam e esperavam os shots chegarem, Adora viu Catra entrando no bar com o pessoal do “A Horda” e se sentando de propósito em uma mesa num outro canto, mas que dava bem de frente para a mesa deles. Os olhares das duas se cruzaram imediatamente e Catra deu um sorrisinho maldoso de desprezo ao olhar para a mesa de Adora. Adora já fechou a cara na hora e desviou o olhar para não cair na provocação.

A garçonete chegou com os copinhos de shot transbordando de cachaça. Perfuma comemorou:

− Aeee, Juliana!!! Caprichou, hein?

A garota riu e disse:

− É pra vocês se abastecerem para o Torneio que está por vir!

Cada um pegou o seu copo e Netossa propôs um brinde:

− Mais uma competição se inicia, mas desta vez viemos com um ânimo renovado, com novos membros e mais energia positiva! Um brinde a esta nova oportunidade que começa hoje!

Todos brindaram e comemoraram.

Do outro lado, o pessoal do “A Horda” também estava recebendo suas bebidas e Catra se levantou para propor um brinde. Mas, no caso dela, é claro que ela fez questão de falar em voz alta para que o pessoal da mesa de Adora ouvisse:

− Vamos fazer um brinde a nós e a mais uma vitória que chegará este ano! Somos, reconhecidamente, o melhor portal de notícias e conteúdo da universidade e, neste ano, traremos mais uma vitória, como tem sido nos últimos anos! Um brinde aos melhores!

Os membros do “A Horda” fizeram questão de comemorar a fala de Catra ruidosamente, brindando, batendo seus copos na mesa e bebendo. Catra, que estava com uma long neck na mão, deu gole e depois olhou para a mesa dos colegas de Adora e levantou a garrafa, como se estivesse brindando com eles para provocar. Depois deu uma gargalhada e se sentou.

O pessoal do “A Rebelião” balançou a cabeça, desaprovando a provocação, e Glimmer ficou puta com o deboche de Catra:

− Afff!!! Que garota insuportável! Mas ela vai ver! Este ano nós vamos fazer ela engolir essas palavras!

Para tentar amenizar a situação, Adora resolveu ignorar a provocação de Catra e ficou bebendo e conversando com os novos colegas. Mas isso acabou gerando o efeito contrário, porque Catra, vendo que Adora a ignorava e se divertia com os novos amigos, começou a sentir um ciúme incontrolável. E, todas as vezes que ela olhava para a mesa, via que todos os olhares estavam voltados para Adora, como se ela fosse o centro das atenções.

Mas isso era natural, já que todas as garotas e Bow já se conheciam há algum tempo e Adora era nova no grupo. Na verdade, todos estavam perguntando para Adora sobre sua vida, sua família, o que ela estava achando do curso, como era no “A Horda”, etc. E a loira também perguntava algumas coisas para conhecer melhor os colegas.

Porém, aquela situação para Catra era intolerável. Lonnie estava contando uma de suas aventuras amorosas e todos na mesa estavam comentando e rindo, mas Catra não conseguia prestar atenção em mais nada a não ser em Adora interagindo com as garotas e Bow. Até que, num determinado momento, ela viu Perfuma falar alguma coisa para Adora e tocar a mão da loira sobre a mesa. Ao ver isso, Catra bateu sua long neck sobre a mesa e disse, com raiva:

− Ridícula imbecil!

Todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio, sem entender, e Lonnie olhou para ela e disse:

− Ah, Catra, vai se foder! Sério! Você é insuportável!

− Ãh? O quê?... Ah, não! Eu não estava falando de você!... Pelo menos, _desta vez_ , não é você a ridícula imbecil! – Catra disse, dando mais um gole na cerveja.

Lonnie olhou para a mesa de Adora e entendeu o que estava acontecendo. Olhou para os colegas e levantou as sobrancelhas. Depois disse, com calma:

− Tudo bem, Catra! Vamos deixar isso pra lá, porque, afinal... – e interrompeu a frase.

Catra olhou para ela com um olhar agressivo e perguntou:

− Afinal, o quê?

− Afinal eu tomei coragem para fazer uma coisa! – disse Scorpia, atalhando a discussão para evitar que uma briga começasse – Sabem o que eu vou fazer?

− O quê? – Kyle perguntou curioso.

Scorpia, já com algumas cervejas na cabeça, olhou para Catra e disse:

− Eu vou ali no karaokê cantar uma música pra você, gata!

− Ah, não! Por favor, não me faça passar essa vergonha! – disse Catra rindo, mas ao mesmo tempo falando sério.

O bar tinha um karaokê com um palquinho e era comum que os clientes subissem lá para cantar. Scorpia se levantou da mesa falando:

− Não se preocupe que eu vou cantar uma música linda!

− Aeeee, Scorpia!!! Manda ver!!! Arrasaaa!! – incentivou Lonnie, dando um gole na sua cerveja e olhando para Catra com cara de zombaria.

Quando Scorpia subiu no palco, Catra se afundou na cadeira e disse:

− Eu não acredito que ela realmente vai fazer isso!

Lonnie colocou os dedos na boca e assoviou alto, depois gritou:

− Vai lá, grandona!! Arrasa!!

Scorpia pegou o microfone e disse, já com a voz meio mole por causa da bebida:

− Boa noite, gente! Esta música que eu vou cantar eu vou oferecer para aquela gata ali, que é minha chefe e minha... amiga... a Catra! – disse, apontando o dedo para a garota.

Houve gritinhos e aplausos no bar e todo mundo olhou para Catra, que estava roxa de vergonha. Catra nem olhava pros lado porque achava que as pessoas estavam rindo dela, assim como Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio.

Scorpia escolheu a música “Break my heart”, da Dua Lipa, e começou a cantar. Para a surpresa geral, ela era super afinada e sua voz era linda e potente. Logo o pessoal do bar se empolgou e começou a cantar junto, fazendo a garota ganhar mais confiança e soltar ainda mais a voz. Catra estava de boca aberta em ver como Scorpia cantava bem e Lonnie disse:

− Por essa eu não esperava!! Que voz!!!

Catra olhou para a mesa de Adora e viu que algumas das garotas cantavam junto e Adora estava de braços cruzados, olhando de cara fechada. Ver que Adora não estava gostando daquilo e que poderia, talvez, estar com ciúmes foi o suficiente para fazer Catra se animar com a situação. Ela se levantou e foi até a beira do palquinho do karaokê. Algumas pessoas que estavam ali perto e que viram que tinha sido para ela que Scorpia tinha dedicado a música, aplaudiram e gritaram. Catra parou perto do palco com as mãos no bolso e ficou encarando Scorpia com um sorriso meio safado no rosto.

Scorpia ficou corada na hora, mas começou a cantar ainda mais empolgada, olhando para Catra. Em um determinado momento da música, ela chegou perto da beira do palco, onde estava Catra e apontou para a garota. Para sua surpresa, Catra segurou na sua mão estendida e deu um beijo nas costas da mão. As pessoas das mesas ali perto aplaudiram e, pelo canto dos olhos, Catra olhou para a mesa de Adora e viu que a loira já começava a se mexer inquieta na cadeira, de um jeito meio irritado.

Quando a música acabou, Catra deu a mão à Scorpia para ajudá-la a descer do palquinho e, de relance, viu Adora balançando a cabeça, com jeito de contrariada. Elas voltaram para a mesa e todo mundo aplaudia muito. Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio cumprimentaram Scorpia por ter arrasado cantando e Catra, por sua vez, estava satisfeitíssima com o resultado daquilo tudo.

Lá na mesa de Adora, Bow começou a perceber que a loira estava inquieta e incomodada, olhando o tempo todo para a mesa de Catra. Então ele teve uma ideia para distrair a amiga:

− Gente, vamos jogar sinuca?

− VAMOS!!! – Perfuma pulou da cadeira numa empolgação tão grande que fez todo mundo olhar para ela espantado.

Havia duas mesas de sinuca no bar e uma delas estava ocupada por uma mulher enorme e musculosa, acompanhada por um grupo de amigos tão mal-encarados quanto ela. Desde que haviam chegado, Perfuma estava de olho nessa mulher e agora tinha se empolgado para ir ali jogar na mesa ao lado dela.

Percebendo o interesse de Perfuma, Spinerellla chegou perto dela e disse:

− Perfuma, vai com calma... eu conheço essa mulher e ela não é flor que se cheire.

Perfuma parecia hipnotizada pelos braços musculosos da mulher e praticamente ignorou o aviso de Spinerella. Apenas perguntou curiosa:

− Você a conhece? Como é o nome dela?

− O nome dela é Huntara. Quando eu entrei na faculdade, ela já estava se formando. Trabalhou muito tempo no “A Horda”, mas depois parece que ela acabou sendo expulsa porque se envolveu em desvio de patrocínio. Ou seja... uma pessoa que tentou passar a perna no próprio Hordak não é muito confiável, concorda?

− Ah, mas... eu não quero casar com ela, amiga! Eu só quero apalpar aqueles bíceps incríveis...

Spinerella acabou dando risada e elas foram junto com os outros para a mesa de sinuca que estava vaga. Quando chegaram na mesa, ouviram uma voz animada vindo dali de perto:

− Mermista, minha sereia! Eu sabia que você estaria aqui!! – era o Falcão, que vinha se aproximando de braços abertos e com um sorriso largo no rosto.

− Uuugh!!! Quem chamou ele aqui??? – Mermista falou, colocando as mãos no rosto, agoniada.

− Ah, Mermista, fala sério! – Disse Glimmer, rindo – Desde que a gente chegou você não para de colocar fotos no Instagram marcando o nome do bar, e eu vi que ele curtiu todas as suas fotos. Fala a verdade: você estava dando pistas! Você queria que ele viesse!

A morena ficou vermelha de vergonha e disse, sem graça:

− Claro que não! Esse cara é um sem noção! Vive me stalkeando nas redes sociais!... Aliás... parece que ele não é o único, né? – e Mermista olhou para Glimmer apertando os olhos.

− Querida, eu estou sempre por dentro da informação! E redes sociais são a minha praia. Então...

− Ah, ser fofoqueira agora chama “estar por dentro da informação”?

Neste momento, Falcão chegou abraçando Mermista e dando um beijo no seu rosto. A garota o empurrou, como se estivesse incomodada com aquilo. Glimmer deu risada e depois virou para o pessoal e disse:

− Eu quero jogar!

− Mas, Glimmer... você nem sabe jogar... – disse Bow.

− Ah, não sei, mas eu aprendo, oras! Quem me ensina?

Adora, que ainda estava com o lance do karaokê atravessado na garganta, se prontificou:

− Eu ensino! Vem aqui! Vou te ensinar alguns movimentos básicos. Dá uma tacada aí pra eu ver se você leva jeito.

Glimmer posicionou o taco toda desajeitada e tentou dar uma tacada, mas mal conseguia acertar o taco na bola branca. Todo mundo deu risada, inclusive ela, que disse:

− E aí, Adora? Será que eu tenho futuro como jogadora de sinuca?

Adora riu e disse:

− Glimmer... posso ser franca? Você não sabe nem segurar o taco!

Elas riram e Mermista disse:

− Eta, Glimmer! Não sabe pegar no taco!! – E, virando para Bow, perguntou – É sério isso, Bow? A Glimmer não sabe mesmo pegar no taco?

− Ãh? E como é que _eu_ vou saber? – o garoto disse, constrangido.

Glimmer também ficou vermelha e perguntou para o Falcão:

− E a Mermista, Falcão? Ela sabe pegar no taco?

− Ela é a melhor pegadora de taco do litoral sul ao litoral norte – o rapaz respondeu prontamente, com um sorriso no rosto.

− Ah, sai fora! Como é que _você_ ia saber disso, seu nojento? – Mermista disse brava.

− Querida... todos aqui sabem da nossa paixão ardente! Não precisa disfarçar!

− Uuugh!!! Eu não suporto você!!

Adora chegou perto de Glimmer e disse:

− Ok, Glimmer! Eu vou ensinar você a pegar no taco e fazer outras coisinhas interessantes – e sorriu com um ar malicioso.

Lá do outro lado do bar, Catra estava atenta a todos esses movimentos e Adora sabia disso, por isso fez questão de provocar. Pediu que Glimmer chegasse perto da mesa de sinuca e disse:

− Eu vou te ensinar uma posição básica para jogar.

E, dizendo isso, ficou por trás da garota e se inclinou sobre ela, segurando sua mão para ensinar como posicionar o taco. Adora era mais alta que Glimmer, por isso seu corpo ficou totalmente debruçado sobre ela, e a loira dava as instruções falando próximo ao ouvido da garota. Glimmer, que adorava uma coisa mal feita tanto quanto amava receber atenção, estava se divertindo com a situação e deixou rolar a “aula” com todos aqueles toques e contatos.

Lonnie, que já havia percebido que Catra e Adora estavam se provocando, ficou olhando a cena e reparando na reação de morena. Catra tomava sua cerveja com tanta raiva que parecia que ia mastigar a garrafa. Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, Lonnie percebia que Catra olhava na direção de Adora com o canto dos olhos e, de vez em quando, balançava a cabeça e murmurava alguma palavra como “imbecil”, “idiota” ou “ridícula”. Lonnie até estava achando engraçada aquela situação, mas, para amenizar um pouco, disse para Catra:

− Ei, Catra, agora é a sua vez! Vai lá cantar alguma coisa!

Catra deu risada e disse:

− Tô fora, Lonnie! Deixa isso pra grandona aí que mostrou que entende do assunto – e apontou para Scorpia.

Mas Scorpia se empolgou com a sugestão e apoiou a ideia:

− Isso, gata! Vai lá e canta alguma coisa! Aposto que qualquer música fica incrível nessa sua voz rouca!

− Obrigada, mas... nops! Vou ficar de boa aqui... e não me chama de gata... – disse, dando mais um gole em sua cerveja.

Mas então uma ideia passou pela cabeça de Catra. Ela olhou para Lonnie e disse:

− Aliás, Lonnie, você poderia mostrar que é boa de garganta e cantar um forró aí pra gente!

− Espera! Como é que é? Você está me pedindo para cantar?

− Ah, qual é, Lonnie! Todo mundo sabe que você adora se exibir. Vai lá cantar logo!

− E o que a senhorita gostaria de ouvir, chefe?

− Um forró, daqueles bem gostosos pra dançar.

− Ué? Catra roqueira querendo ouvir forró?? Acho que você já bebeu demais, Catarina!

− Vai se foder, Lonnie! Canta aí um forró daqueles bons pra dançar agarradinho.

− Humm, tô entendendo... Aqueles de dançar roçando as coxas nas partes íntimas?

− Ahahahahah! Isso! Esse tipo mesmo!

− Deixa comigo! – disse Lonnie virando sua cerveja e se levantando para ir ao karaokê.

Lonnie subiu no palco, escolheu a música “Rindo à toa” e começou a cantar. Catra olhou para Scorpia e perguntou:

− Sabe dançar?

− Ãh? O quê? Eu? Eu... eu... acho que sei...

− Vamos dançar então?

− O quê? Você quer dançar comigo? Tipo... comigo, Scorpia? Tem certeza?

Catra revirou os olhos e disse, meio sem paciência:

− Quer dançar ou não quer?

− Quero! Quero! Claro!

Elas se levantaram e foram dançar perto de outras pessoas que já estavam dançando, mas num lugar que dava pra ver lá das mesas de sinuca. Mais uma vez, Scorpia surpreendeu porque sabia dançar muito bem, e Catra fez questão de se agarrar nela o máximo que pode. E quanto mais Catra grudava em Scorpia, mais Adora grudava em Glimmer.

Lonnie emendou um forró no outro e já tinha bastante gente dançando. Falcão e Mermista dançavam e discutiam ao mesmo tempo, Spinerella e Netossa também foram para a pista de dança e até Kyle convenceu Rogélio a arriscar alguns passos no forró. Quando Bow perguntou a Glimmer se ela queria dançar e ela, claro, aceitou na hora, Adora se viu sem sua parceira de sinuca. Olhou para os lados e viu que não havia sobrado ninguém, porque Perfuma estava sentada em cima da outra mesa de sinuca dando uns amassos em Huntara.

Adora olhou para a pista de dança e ficou vendo Catra dançar com Scorpia e não conseguia evitar de sentir ciúmes. Catra mexia o corpo de um jeito tão sexy que fazia Adora não conseguir desviar os olhos e cada movimento que ela fazia parecia valorizar ainda mais as suas formas. Adora ficava atenta à mão de Scorpia na cintura de Catra e, se a garota platinada ameaçasse descer a mão, Adora se sentia capaz de ir lá no meio da pista de dança e esmurrar aquela garota enorme mesmo sabendo que provavelmente apanharia muito mais depois.

Houve um momento em que Catra e Scorpia estavam dançando perto de umas mesas e Adora resolveu passar por lá. Chegou perto da mesa, por trás de Catra, e começou a passar entre a mesa e Catra, se espremendo para passar, se roçando toda na garota, esfregando suas coxas e sua virilha na bunda de Catra. Quando sentiu esse contato, Catra olhou irritada para trás, achando que era algum bêbado se esfregando nela, mas, quando viu que era Adora, e que a loira olhava para ela com uma cara de safada, Catra ficou sem reação e constrangida com a cara de pau de Adora. Scorpia quis ficar brava com a ousadia da garota, mas Catra disse para ela deixar pra lá.

Depois de fazer isso, Adora, sem muita opção, foi para o balcão do bar e pediu um shot de cachaça com mel. Juliana serviu a bebida para ela e perguntou:

− E aí? Não quis dançar?

− Ahhh... parece que eu fiquei sem parceiro pra dança...

− Que pena! Tão gostoso dançar um forró juntinho, né?

− É... deve ser...

Juliana viu que a garota estava meio triste e disse:

− Pena que eu não posso dançar em horário de expediente, senão eu poderia dançar com você.

− É mesmo? – Adora disse sorrindo – Ah... quem sabe num dia em que você não estiver trabalhando?

− A gente só tem que dar sorte de ter alguém disposto a cantar forró. Se você visse cada música brega que as pessoas cantam neste karaokê!

As duas riram e ficaram conversando.

Catra, que até então estava se sentindo vitoriosa, vendo que Adora tinha engajado na conversa com a garçonete começou a ficar agoniada e não parava de olhar para aquela direção. Mal a música acabou, ela soltou Scorpia e disse:

− Eu vou ao banheiro.

− Eu vou com você.

− Não! Eu quero ir sozinha... – e saiu de perto de Scorpia.

Juliana estava atendendo a um outro cliente no balcão e Adora ficou ali olhando para o seu copo de bebida quando ouviu atrás de si:

− Hey, Adora! – Catra se sentou ao seu lado no balcão e, olhando para ela com um olhar de deboche, perguntou – Está se divertindo com as patricinhas de cabelos coloridos?

Adora revirou os olhos e, sem responder nada, deu mais um gole no seu shot. Catra olhou para a garçonete e disse:

− Ei, Ju! Me traz uma dose da mesma coisa que a Adora está tomando! – e olhando para Adora ainda com um sorriso irônico, disse – Eu quero ver o que as princesinhas bebem!

Juliana trouxe o shot e ela deu um gole. Depois olhou para Adora e disse:

− Nossa, Adora, que viadagem isso aqui, hein? Cachacinha com mel? Sério?

Adora, ainda em silêncio, virou o restante do shot que estava tomando e pediu para Juliana:

− Ju, traz outro, por favor!

− Outro pra mim também, Ju! – disse Catra, virando seu shot.

Catra, empenhada em não deixar que Adora a ignorasse, olhando para ela, perguntou:

− Deve ser estranho, não é? Tomar cachaça com gosto de glitter na boca. Tá gostando do sabor, Adora?

− E você? Tá gostando de se esfregar na grandona? – Adora disse, sem paciência.

− Pelo menos eu encontrei uma parceira de dança. Você nunca quis dançar esse tipo de música comigo. Mas eu até entendo, você sempre foi mais dura que um cabo de vassoura.

− Eu também arrumei uma parceira de sinuca que pelo menos admite que não sabe jogar. Não é igual a você que não joga nada e fica se achando o Rui Chapéu.

− Rui Chapéu, Adora? Sério? Que coisa mais antiga! Quantos anos você tem? Sessenta? Quando for embora, não se esqueça de colocar seu casaquinho de tricô pra não tomar friagem.

− Eu fiz essa referência porque minha cultura geral é vasta! Não sou igual a certas pessoas que só têm músculos, mas têm o cérebro do tamanho de uma ervilha.

− Que indelicadeza, Adora! Indelicado e perigoso. Falar assim de uma pessoa que pode te afundar com uma mão – e riu debochada.

Quando os shots chegaram, as duas viraram de uma vez e ao mesmo tempo. Adora foi se levantando meio cambaleante e disse:

− Bom, agora que a música terminou eu vou voltar para junto do meu grupo. Assim você fica livre para ir se agarrar com a grandona.

− Isso, Adora! Volte para sua amiguinha Glitter! Deve ser super divertido passar a noite falando de cabelo e maquiagem...

Cada uma voltou para o seu canto e, quando Catra estava quase chegando em sua mesa, Lonnie parou na frente dela e disse baixo, apenas para ela ouvir:

− Olha, Catra, eu não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida e eu sei que nunca nos demos bem, mas... eu só queria dizer... vê se não vai fazer a grandona de palhaça, hein? Ela é super gente boa e tá na cara que está afim de você. Vê se não envolve elas nas suas... coisas... – disse, olhando para a mesa onde estava Adora.

Catra já estava pronta para responder com agressividade e brigar, mas ficou em silêncio refletindo. Ela odiava admitir isso, mas Lonnie tinha razão. Não dava para continuar envolvendo Scorpia em suas provocações porque a garota já estava começando a ficar empolgada com a situação. E, além disso, elas iam ter que continuar trabalhando juntas, então a convivência poderia ficar complicada. Mas, para não dar o braço a torcer totalmente, Catra revirou os olhos e disse, sem muita agressividade:

− Tá bom, tá bom... agora cuida da sua vida... – e dizendo isso, se sentou com os outros.

Nesse momento, o gerente do bar pegou o microfone e anunciou o concurso de tiro ao alvo que acontecia toda sexta-feira. Os participantes tinham direito a três dardos e quem acertasse o centro do alvo ganhava uma rodada de shot para sua mesa. Adora, já meio injuriada, resolveu que uma vergonha a mais, uma a menos, não ia fazer diferença e decidiu participar.

O primeiro participante foi um cara metido que ficou fazendo graça para umas meninas com camiseta do curso de Fisioterapia que estavam ali em volta. O rapaz chegou se achando, mas, na prática, não chegou nem perto do centro do alvo e saiu de lá com risadas e vaias, inclusive dos seus próprios companheiros. O segundo participante foi o Falcão, que fazia uns movimentos estranhos de aquecimento e gesticulava com extravagância na hora de atirar os dardos. O pessoal do bar morria de rir cada vez que ele jogava, de tão desengonçado que ele ficava, e Mermista até saiu de perto para não passar vergonha. Mas Falcão também não conseguiu chegar nem perto.

A terceira pessoa a participar foi Huntara. Já no primeiro lançamento ela acertou o segundo círculo central e recebeu várias palmas. As garotas da Fisioterapia começaram a elogiá-la e ela sorria para todas, com uma piscadinha. Na segunda tentativa, ela foi um pouco mais longe do centro, o que criou uma expectativa para o terceiro lançamento. Ela se concentrou e, um pouco antes de lançar o dardo, Falcão tossiu perto dela. Huntara parou e olhou para ele como se fosse matá-lo ali mesmo e, disfarçando, o rapaz foi se afastando assustado. Depois disso, ela se concentrou de novo para fazer seu último lançamento e ninguém ousava nem respirava perto dela.

O dardo espetou bem em cima da linha que dividia o círculo central do segundo círculo e todo mundo aplaudiu muito. Muitas pessoas começaram a dizer que ela tinha acertado e o gerente disse:

− Tecnicamente, não foi exatamente dentro do círculo... – mas, como todos começaram a protestar, ele disse – Ok, então está nas mãos da quarta participante: se ela não fizer melhor que isso, o prêmio vai para a Huntara!

Quando Adora ficou em frente ao alvo, seus amigos, que estavam todos em volta dela, começaram a aplaudir e assoviar, gritando palavras de incentivo. As meninas da Fisioterapia começaram a elogiá-la, assim como fizeram com Huntara, cochichavam sobre os braços dela, diziam que ela era bonita e desejaram boa sorte para ela. Catra, que discretamente tinha chegado na roda dos que assistiam à competição, ouviu isso e ficou com vontade de jogar bebida no cabelo das meninas, mas só não fez isso para não criar uma confusão e Adora perceber que ela estava ali.

Adora fez o primeiro lançamento e foi um fiasco total, acertando o penúltimo círculo. Algumas pessoas lamentaram e Huntara deu uma risada, dizendo:

− Força, loirinha! Vamos ver do que você é capaz!

Uma das meninas da Fisioterapia disse:

− Vai loira! Você consegue!

As outras concordaram e algumas elogiaram os bíceps de Adora, que sorria dando moral pra todo mundo. Nessa hora, a vontade de Catra era jogar uma garrafa na cabeça de Adora, mas ficou ali em silêncio para não ser notada.

Adora fez o segundo lançamento e o dardo acertou o terceiro círculo central e as pessoas lamentaram como quando um jogador de futebol erra o gol. Adora se concentrou para fazer o terceiro lançamento. Seus amigos nem respiravam e Bow roía as unhas, tenso. Huntara, de braços cruzados perto dela, a olhava fixamente com um sorriso no rosto, o que a deixava um pouco nervosa. Adora ergueu o braço e fez mira e, antes de atirar, distinguiu nitidamente a voz de Catra ali atrás, dizendo:

− Haha!! Agora que quero ver!

Essa provocação fez com que ela ficasse com tanta raiva que apertou o dardo entre os dedos e o atirou quase sem pensar. Assim que soltou o dardo, se arrependeu de não ter se concentrado mais, mas, em segundos, todo mundo em volta dela estava pulando, gritando e a abraçando. Ela ficou meio sem entender e só então viu que seu dardo tinha acertado dentro do campo do círculo central. Uma das garotas que tinham elogiado seu bíceps pulou no seu pescoço e deu um beijo no seu rosto e Adora, meio espantada com aquela empolgação toda, só conseguiu dizer:

− Eita!!

Mas, olhando para trás, viu Catra virar as costas irritada e voltar para sua mesa.

Enquanto os shots do prêmio chegavam na mesa do pessoal do “A Rebelião”, que ria e comemorava, Catra virou mais uma cerveja e disse para seus companheiros:

− Eu vou cantar!

Scorpia vibrou e Lonnie disse:

− Eta, porra!! Agora sim!

Catra foi até o karaokê e escolheu a música “Lady Marmalade”, na versão da Christina Aguilera. Quando as primeiras notas soaram e ela começou a soltar sua voz, Adora, que estava de costas para o palquinho, sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha e olhou para trás espantada. A voz de Catra saía afinada e super sexy e todo mundo perto do karaokê já começou a aplaudir logo de cara. Adora sabia que Catra cantava bem porque já tinha a ouvido cantar muitas vezes, mas vê-la ali, sob aquela luz indireta do palco, com um pouquinho de rouquidão a mais por causa da bebida e os primeiros botões da camisa abertos, mostrando a curva dos seios, fez Adora ficar totalmente sem reação.

Enquanto cantava, o corpo de Catra se movia de um jeito sinuoso e provocativo e sua voz parecia estar deixando todo mundo no clima, porque vários casais começaram a dançar de forma sensual ou a se pegar ali em volta.

Glimmer, vendo a reação de Adora, resolveu brincar e disse:

− Adora, fecha a boca senão a baba vai pingar na mesa!

Mas Adora parecia hipnotizada com aquela visão. Lá do meio do bar, uma voz de homem gritou “Gostosa!” e Adora já ficou inquieta na cadeira, procurando de onde vinha a voz. Bow tocou o braço dela e disse:

− Adora, segura tua onda aí, amiga!

Ela olhou para Bow meio espantada, como se tivesse saído de um transe, e disse:

− Ãh? O quê? Aahhh, pfff, imagina! Eu nem ligo! Tô nem aí pra essa menina! – e, dizendo isso, virou de uma vez o seu shot, que até então estava intocado.

Quando acabou a música, Catra voltou para sua mesa sob muitos aplausos, e Scorpia foi encontrá-la no meio do caminho para lhe dar um abraço de esmagar as costelas. Chegando na mesa, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio também a cumprimentaram.

Do outro lado do bar, Adora estava na mesa com Glimmer e Bow, mas apenas observava os dois conversando, sem participar. Glimmer já estava bem alterada pela bebida e dava em cima de Bow descaradamente, enquanto o garoto ria, mas dava corda, nitidamente gostando da situação.

Adora ficou observando os outros casais: Perfuma estava atracada em Huntara e as duas pareciam que não iam se desgrudar tão cedo. Netossa e Spinerella estavam jogando dardos e competiam acirradamente, rindo e discutindo ao mesmo tempo. Falcão e Mermista também estavam discutindo por algum motivo. Adora prestou atenção na conversa e ouviu Falcão dizer:

− Mas eu adoro aquele shot flamejante!...

− Não vai ter nada flamejante aqui, Falcão! Já não basta aquela vez que viemos aqui com o pessoal do clube do livro e você quase botou fogo no bar com esse shot flamejante!

− Mas... só unzinho...

− Não, não e não!

E os dois seguiram na discussão.

Vendo todo mundo assim em duplas, Adora começou a se sentir meio deslocada e resolveu dar uma volta pelo bar.

Na mesa de Catra, Kyle, também bêbado, dava em cima de Rogélio enquanto Lonnie e Scorpia punham lenha na fogueira. Rogélio era frequentemente tímido, mas não parecia estar nada incomodado com a situação. Lonnie disse:

− Vamos brincar de verdade ou desafio!

Pegou uma garrafinha vazia de long neck e, fingindo girar a garrafa, mas controlando ela com as mãos, a posicionou de modo que ela deveria perguntar para Rogélio:

− Muito bem, Rogélio! Verdade ou desafio?

− Ei, mas você não tinha que girar a garrafa? – perguntou Scorpia.

− Cala a boca e apoia o movimento, Scorpia! – Lonnie disse disfarçadamente, cutucando Scorpia com o cotovelo.

− Ah, tá... desculpa...

− E aí? – insistiu Lonnie – Verdade ou desafio?

Rogélio escolheu “verdade” e Lonnie disse:

− Ok, eu te desafio...

− Não, ele escolheu “verdade”! – Atalhou Scorpia.

Lonnie olhou para ela a repreendendo com o olhar e disse entredentes:

− Scorpia...

− Ah, tá bom, tá bom, entendi, desculpa...

− Ok! Eu te desafio... a dar um beijo no Kyle!

− Isso!! – Kyle disse dando um tapa na mesa, sem disfarçar a empolgação.

Rogélio riu e disse que tinha vergonha de beijar em público. Lonnie falou:

− Ah, qual é!! Ninguém vai julgar!

Enquanto a discussão sobre se deveria haver beijo ou não continuava, Catra, que também estava se sentindo deslocada, se levantou e foi andar pelo bar. Ela não estava conseguindo relaxar e simplesmente interagir com os colegas. Ficava o tempo todo olhando para ver o que Adora estava fazendo e, naquele momento, vendo que Adora não estava mais na mesa, resolveu andar para ver se encontrava a loira.

Adora estava indo em direção ao bar e, vendo Catra se aproximar, chegou perto de Juliana, que retirava uns copos de uma mesa recém desocupada, se apoiou na mesa que a garota limpava e disse, sorrindo:

− Oi, Ju! Vim aqui pra te ver!

A garota também sorriu e disse:

− Ah, é? Veio me ver ou veio ver a bebida?

− Olha, na verdade... eu vim buscar uma cerveja... mas ver você foi um bônus!

Juliana riu e disse atenciosa:

\- Não precisava ter vindo aqui! Era só chamar que eu ia lá na mesa.

\- É que eu não aguentei de saudades e tive que vir aqui logo – Adora disse rindo.

A garota sorriu tímida e disse:

− Mas é bom caminhar! Fortalece as coxas.

− Sim, apesar de que eu já faço isso na academia – e, dizendo isso, Adora cutucou a própria coxa, enrijecendo a musculatura.

As duas riram e conversaram mais um pouco e depois Juliana foi levar a bandeja com os copos sujos no balcão. Catra, que estava atenta à cena, passou atrás de Adora e disse perto do seu ouvido:

− Ridícula!

Mas Adora deu uma risadinha debochada. Juliana trouxe a cerveja de Adora e entregou para ela, depois se afastou levando uma bandeja cheia de copos e bebidas para uma mesa. No caminho até a mesa, havia várias cadeiras fora do lugar, atrapalhando, de modo que a garota tinha que ficar se espremendo entre elas para passar.

Catra foi até lá e começou a tirar as cadeiras do caminho e a ajudou a passar. Ela sorriu agradecida e foi até a mesa que precisava servir, enquanto Catra ficou olhando para ela com um sorriso de canto e com as mãos no bolso. Juliana deixou as bebidas na mesa e voltou para perto de Catra:

− Puxa, obrigada! Eu estava até com medo de derrubar as bebidas.

− Pois é, isso aqui estava parecendo corrida com obstáculos.

A garota riu:

− É, obstáculos que eu tenho que enfrentar todo dia! Mas vale a pena. É com esse dinheiro que eu pago a minha faculdade de Moda.

− Ah, você faz Moda? Eu já tinha te visto pela universidade, mas não sabia qual curso você fazia. E aí? Está gostando do curso?

− Sim, muito! Eu penso em ser estilista, e, se tudo der certo, quero fazer carreira fora do país.

− Sabe o que eu acho? Que você vai ser uma ótima estilista, mas vai ser um desperdício você não fazer carreira também nas passarelas. Linda desse jeito, você deveria ser modelo também.

A garota ficou corada e agradeceu.

− Obrigada! Sabe... eu já tinha pensado nisso, mas... não sei... não sei se levo jeito...

− Eu acho que você é linda e estilosa, e tem charme e atitude. O que mais é preciso para fazer sucesso como modelo?

A garota ficou mais corada ainda e sorriu. Ela ia falar mais alguma coisa, mas, neste momento, elas ouviram a voz de Adora chamando lá de perto de sua mesa:

− Ei! Ju! Você pode vir aqui um pouquinho?

A garota olhou para Catra e disse:

− Bom, eu tenho que ir... o trabalho me chama! – E, dizendo isso, se afastou.

Adora olhou para Catra com um sorriso de vitória, por ter conseguido afastar a garota dela, e Catra, para retribuir o sorriso, mostrou o dedo do meio para ela. Adora caiu na gargalhada por ver que tinha deixado Catra irritada.

A loira e as outras pessoas da mesa pediram bebidas e Juliana foi buscar. Adora, vendo que Catra não voltava para sua mesa, deu alguns passos em direção a ela. Catra também se aproximou e disse, sorrindo:

− Adora, Adora... você não cansa de ser ridícula, né?

− Ridícula é você, que quer me atrapalhar em tudo.

− Adora... ninguém pode atrapalhar uma coisa que nem sequer existe... e entre você e a Juliana, definitivamente não existe nada e nem há chance de existir!

− Ah, é? E quem disse isso? Você e sua conhecida falta de noção?

− Ah, eu sou sem noção? Olha quem tá falando!

− Você está com ciúme porque a Ju tá dando mole pra mim!

− Ela não tá dando mole pra você! Ela está com dó de você porque você é patética! Ela está dando mole pra mim!

− Haha! Coitada! Você está tão iludida, Catra!

− Iludida é você, Adora!

− Ah, é? E por que a gente não pergunta pra ela e tira a dúvida?

− Ótimo! Vamos perguntar!

− Então deixa ela chegar aqui e a gente pergunta.

Mas, quando as bebidas chegaram, era um rapaz que vinha trazendo.

− Cadê a Juliana? – Adora perguntou.

− Agora é o horário do intervalo dela. Ela tem uma hora de descanso. Deve estar lá fora – o rapaz respondeu.

− Vamos procurar por ela – Catra disse.

As duas foram lá fora, olharam em tudo e nem sinal de Juliana. Voltaram para dentro do bar, procuraram em todos os cantos e nada. Olharam na direção do balcão, do karaokê e das mesas de sinuca e não a viram. Até que Catra cutucou o ombro de Adora e disse, apontando:

− Eu acho que é ela ali.

E era mesmo. Ela estava num canto escuro do bar, próximo à saída que dava para o depósito... com Lonnie. E as duas estavam dando o maior amasso. Lonnie parecia que ia engolir Juliana, que, por sua vez, correspondia, agarrando as costas de Lonnie e se pendurando no pescoço dela.

− Puta que pariu... – Adora disse, desconsolada.

− Eu sempre te falei que a Lonnie era uma filha da puta... – Catra disse, balançando a cabeça.

As duas se olharam meio sem graça e, por uns instantes, sorriram uma pra outra, mas logo abaixaram o olhar e evitaram se encarar.

Neste momento, alguém foi até o karaokê e começou a cantar a música “Someone you loved”, que era a música que Catra tinha colocado para ela e Adora dançarem no dia em que foram comemorar a publicação da matéria da Ilha das Feras. Quando a pessoa começou a cantar a música, as duas ficaram meio desconcertadas e Adora murmurou:

− Essa música...

− É... – Catra também murmurou.

E então elas se olharam e ficaram alguns segundos sem desviar o olhar e sem dizer nada. Ambas estavam pensando na mesma coisa: no beijo que elas haviam dado naquela noite. Adora mordeu o lábio inferior e Catra deu um suspiro profundo.

Neste momento, um rapaz, caindo de bêbado, passou atrás de Catra e, se desequilibrando, deu um encontrão nela, atirando-a em cima de Adora. O esbarro foi tão forte que Catra praticamente encostou o rosto no rosto de Adora e, por milímetros, elas quase se beijaram. E assim, com Adora amparando Catra e as duas com os lábios quase encostados, elas se olharam novamente e ficaram respirando tão perto uma da outra e tão descompassadamente, que começou a ficar um clima insustentável entre elas.

Adora apertou o corpo de Catra contra o seu e Catra pressionou as unhas nos ombros de Adora. Os lábios já estavam se roçando de leve, mas nenhuma queria iniciar o beijo. Porém, numa fração de segundos, Catra começou a pensar em Adora toda enturmada com as garotas de Lua Clara, lembrou-se de Adora entrando no carro dos pais de Bow naquele dia em frente à delegacia e se lembrou também de Adora ali no bar, se debruçando em cima de Glimmer na mesa de sinuca, e foi sentindo uma raiva tão grande que a fez começar a empurrar Adora de leve e fechar a cara. A morena se desprendeu dos braços de Adora, virou as costas para ela e, antes de ir embora, apenas murmurou:

− É melhor eu voltar para a minha mesa.

Adora ainda ficou alguns instantes ali parada, mas também voltou para junto de seus colegas. Quando chegou na mesa, Glimmer, já super bêbada, veio até ela e se jogou nos seus braços, meio chorosa:

− Adoraaaa!!! O Bow! O Bow não quer nada comigo!

− Ãh? O quê? O que é que está acontecendo?

− O Bow! Ele não liga pra mim!

− Glimmer... eu não sei se hoje é melhor dia para vocês falarem sobre isso... tá todo mundo super bêbado!

− Olha lá ele se esfregando no Falcão na mesa de sinuca!

Adora olhou para o lugar onde Glimmer apontava e viu Falcão tentando ensinar Bow a jogar, e, assim como Adora fez com Glimmer, o rapaz se debruçava em cima de Bow para ensiná-lo a posicionar o taco. Instintivamente, Adora procurou Mermista com o olhar e viu que a morena nitidamente não estava nem aí pra situação.

− Glimmer... eu acho que não tem nada de mais...

Adora começou a falar, mas a menina se pendurou em seu pescoço, choramingando, e disse:

− Que merda de vida!!

Do outro lado do bar, Catra viu essa cena e pensou que Adora estava dançando com Glimmer. A morena sentiu um aperto no coração e disse para si mesma:

− Que filha da puta... bem nessa música...

Scorpia estava por perto e, vendo que Catra tinha dito alguma coisa, se inclinou para ela e perguntou:

− O que você disse, gata?

Mas Scorpia também estava mais que bêbada e, ao se inclinar, perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu em cima de Catra, que a segurou passando os dois braços em torno dos ombros enormes da garota.

− Ow, ow, calma aí, grandona! Vai me esmagar!

A garota aproveitou a situação e abraçou Catra, deitando sua cabeça no ombro da morena.

Adora, vendo aquilo, também pensou que as duas estavam dançando aquela música. Balançou a cabeça e disse:

− Tá vendo? Não significou nada pra ela...

− Ãh? O que você falou? – perguntou Glimmer, que continuava abraçada com ela.

− Nada não...

Depois de algum tempo, todos começaram a se movimentar para ir embora, porque todo mundo já estava caindo de bêbado e já estava começando a dar confusão. Netossa abraçava todo mundo, até mesmo pessoas que ela nem conhecia e nunca tinha visto, chorando e dizendo:

− Me perdoa qualquer coisa que eu te fiz! – e Spinerella tinha que ficar puxando a namorada e tirando-a de cima das pessoas.

Mermista também estava puxando Falcão pela camisa, porque ele tinha subido no palco do karaokê e não queria deixar mais ninguém cantar. E lá perto da mesa do pessoal do “A Horda” já tinha se armado uma confusão porque o namorado da Juliana tinha chegado no bar e pegou ela e Lonnie se beijando. O rapaz queria começar uma briga com Lonnie, e Scorpia e Rogélio tiveram que intervir.

Adora e Bow saíram do bar amparando Glimmer, que mal conseguia andar. Aliás, todos de Lua Clara estavam cambaleando. Adora não via a hora de chegar em casa, ficar sozinha e tentar dormir. Ela nem queria pensar sobre o assunto, mas não saía da cabeça dela a ideia de que Catra iria passar aquela noite com Scorpia. E só de imaginar Scorpia beijando Catra ou tocando o corpo dela, Adora sentia seu estômago revirar de ciúmes.

Enquanto eles iam para casa, o pessoal do “A Horda” também saía do bar. Rogélio estava quase carregando Kyle, de tão mole que o garoto estava, e Lonnie ia cantarolando o trecho de uma música. Catra saiu com uma long neck em cada mão e trançando as pernas. Ela ia bebendo e falando para si mesma:

− Eu não acredito! Tudo o que fala naquele inferno daquela música virou verdade! É como se eu tivesse lançado uma maldição sobre mim mesma! Como pode?!?

Scorpia olhou para ela sem entender e perguntou:

− Do que você está falando, gata?

− Ah... não é nada não... longa história... – Catra disse cambaleando e quase esbarrando num poste.

− Ei, gata... você não acha melhor eu dormir na sua casa hoje? Sabe... para o caso de você passar mal à noite... eu posso dormir no chão, não tem problema...

Catra olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos e disse:

− Olha, Scorpia... eu agradeço a sua preocupação, mas é melhor você ir pra sua casa... Eu vou chegar em casa e quero apagar e só acordar amanhã depois do meio dia.

− Mas...

− É sério... vai pra sua casa...

− Tá bom... – disse a garota meio triste – Então eu vou tentar pegar aquele Uber que tá parado ali perto do bar.

Scorpia se despediu dos amigos e foi embora. Catra ficou pensando que ia dormir sozinha mais uma vez, mas tinha certeza de que Adora iria dormir acompanhada. Ela tinha visto a forma como Adora e Glimmer se tratavam e ficou pensando que Adora ia passar aquela noite com a garota de cor-de-rosa. E, só de pensar nisso, sua vontade era chorar de raiva e ciúmes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está cada dia mais difícil segurar a onda dessas duas! Vamos ver o que acontece no próximo capítulo!


	17. 17 - A garota nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, dois personagens muito queridos entram em cena!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Redação do Portal “A Rebelião”***

***Tempo atual***

Na segunda-feira, após as aulas, o pessoal do Portal “A Rebelião” se reuniu para conversar sobre a primeira matéria do Torneio de Portais, que seria sobre tecnologia. Netossa havia trazido uma sugestão:

– Gente, é o seguinte: eu fiquei sabendo, por meio de um amigo meu de outra universidade, que há uma garota que estudava na faculdade dele e que é um tipo de um gênio da tecnologia. Ele disse que a menina é viciada nas áreas de robótica, inteligência artificial e automação e cria uns sistemas inacreditáveis que, se aprimorados e bem utilizados, podem resultar em benefícios para a sociedade, para as indústrias, para a agricultura, para o meio ambiente, etc. É um negócio realmente significativo e de impacto. Se conseguíssemos uma entrevista com essa garota para ela explicar os projetos em que está trabalhando, daria uma matéria sensacional!

– Que interessante, Nathália! – disse a Profa. Angela – E em qual faculdade essa garota estuda?

– Aí é que está o problema... vamos ter que procurá-la porque parece que ela foi expulsa da faculdade...

– Expulsa? Você sabe por quê?

– Aah... parece que, quando ela quer realizar alguma experiência científica, ela tem um pouco de dificuldade de se manter dentro das normas pré-estabelecidas, sabe? Inclusive, pelo que o meu amigo disse... parece que ela já foi expulsa de umas três faculdades...

– Eita! Essa é vida loka! – disse Glimmer.

– Na verdade, pelo que meu amigo disse, eu acho que ela é mais do tipo “ciência acima de tudo, custe o que custar” – observou Netossa.

– De qualquer forma, se a encontrarmos, poderíamos conseguir uma excelente matéria – disse Profa. Angela – Você tem mais alguma informação sobre essa garota? Como ela se chama?

– O nome dela é Emilly Dryl, mas ela é conhecida nos grupos nerds como Entrapta. Será que a gente consegue o contato dela na faculdade da qual ela foi expulsa?

– Eu acho difícil que a secretaria da faculdade passe informações pessoais de um ex-aluno para vocês – disse Juliet – Mas, se vocês disseram que ela já estudou em três universidades, talvez uma dessas três tenha sido aqui. Eu vou procurar nos arquivos de ex-alunos e ver se acho algum contato.

– Ok! Vamos falar com essa garota e conseguir a melhor matéria de tecnologia deste ano! – disse a Profa. Angela animada.

Quando todos estavam saindo da reunião, Adora chamou Glimmer e Bow num canto e disse:

– Paralelamente a esta matéria, nós não podemos nos esquecer de continuar investigando a Prime-Black.

– Eu só não sei como a gente vai fazer isso – disse Bow – Não podemos nem sonhar em voltar lá na Ilha das Feras. Já estamos conhecidos lá e se aparecermos perto da empresa é capaz de sermos presos.

– Eu conversei com a Profa. Rizzo sobre isso e ela me deu uma ideia: vamos mudar o foco da nossa investigação. Vamos investigar o Hordak e a ligação do “A Horda” com a Prime-Black.

– Boa ideia, mas... por onde a gente começa? – Perguntou Glimmer.

– O ideal seria conseguir entrar na sala do Hordak, ou pegar o celular dele, ou o notebook... – disse Adora.

– Ou seja... tudo impossível de se fazer! – concluiu Bow, meio desanimado.

– E se alguém mais próximo do Hordak conseguisse essas coisas para nós? Alguém lá do “A Horda” – sugeriu Glimmer – Você acha que algum deles faria isso, Adora? Sei lá, alguém que também não esteja satisfeito lá?

Adora balançou a cabeça com tristeza:

– Acho muito difícil! Todo mundo que está lá se esforçou muito para conseguir a vaga e... e eu acho que os meus... ex-amigos... estão com raiva de mim porque eu mudei de lado...

– Então nós vamos ter que encontrar outra solução – disse Bow.

– Vamos continuar pensando sobre isso e nós vamos encontrar uma solução – Disse Adora, decidida – E, se não encontrarmos... a gente dá um jeito! Afinal, nós invadimos uma indústria química! Invadir a sala de um professor universitário não deve ser mais difícil.

– Aeee, Adora!!! Tô gostando de ver! Está começando a pensar como eu! – Glimmer comemorou.

– Pai Amado!!! Lá vamos nós de novo! – Bow disse, balançando a cabeça.

*****

No dia seguinte, Juliet apareceu com as informações sobre Emilly:

– Eu pesquisei nos nossos arquivos e realmente essa garota já estudou aqui e foi expulsa há dois anos. Peguei seus dados e consegui falar com ela. Ela concordou em receber alguns de vocês para uma entrevista. Mas, já vou avisar: ela se desfoca e se distrai com facilidade. Vão preparados e com tempo.

Glimmer pediu, entusiasmada:

– Posso ir?? Por favor! Estou super empolgada com essa matéria!

– Nathália, eu acho que você poderia levar os novatos com você – disse a Profa. Angela – Será uma experiência boa para eles.

Glimmer, Bow, Adora e Mermista comemoraram a oportunidade e combinaram com Netossa os detalhes da entrevista.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Durante a reunião da equipe do “A Horda” para a escolha da pauta de tecnologia que concorreria no Torneio de Portais, Kyle apresentou uma sugestão:

– Tem um professor do meu curso que está desenvolvendo pesquisas para aprimorar uma tecnologia para dispositivos que podem ser controlados só com o olhar. Dá para digitar e fazer vários comandos só com a captura do movimento ocular. A ideia é utilizar isso para criar soluções melhores para pessoas com baixa mobilidade ou limitação de movimentos.

– Mas olha só! Finalmente o Kyle falando alguma coisa que presta! – disse Catra zombando – Essa proposta é bem interessante. Alguém tem alguma ideia melhor?

Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente e Catra disse:

– Ok! Kyle, veja se você consegue arrumar uma entrevista com esse seu professor. Enquanto isso, os outros podem pesquisar mais sobre o assunto para termos perguntas interessantes para fazer pra ele.

Enquanto eles discutiam mais alguns detalhes, Hordak entrou na sala com sua habitual cara fechada. Sem cumprimentar ninguém, dirigiu-se a Catra:

– Já estão providenciando a pauta para a matéria de tecnologia?

– Sim, professor. Já tivemos uma ideia que dará uma excelente matéria.

– Ótimo! E providencie, o quanto antes, um substituto para a pessoa que saiu. A equipe está desfalcada.

– Eu mesma devo providenciar o substituto? – perguntou Catra surpresa.

– Sim. E espero que faça uma boa escolha e que não nos decepcione como o membro anterior.

E, dizendo isso, Hordak virou as costas e saiu da sala. Assim que ele saiu, Catra deu uma risada e disse:

– Quero só ver a cara da Weaver quando ela souber que Hordak pediu para que _eu_ escolhesse o novo membro, e não ela! Ela vai enlouquecer!

– Vê se escolhe uma pessoa que vem pra ajudar, porque, de agora em diante, o bicho vai pegar pro nosso lado – disse Lonnie.

– Não precisa me dizer como eu devo trabalhar, Lonnie! Pode deixar que eu vou fazer a melhor escolha, muito melhor do que as escolhas da Weaver...

Depois de combinarem todos os detalhes, cada um começou a tomar suas providências e Scorpia se aproximou de Catra, bastante animada:

– Ei, gata! Estou adorando você na liderança! E eu acho que vamos arrasar nesta primeira etapa do torneio!

– Scorpia... eu já disse pra não me chamar de gata...

– Ah, sim, claro! Eu esqueço às vezes...

Catra continuou ali fazendo algumas pesquisas na internet, mas Scorpia não saía de perto e Catra, mesmo olhando para o computador, percebeu que Scorpia estava olhando para ela. Até que perdeu a paciência e resolveu perguntar:

– O que foi, Scorpia? Por que ainda está aqui? Você não tem trabalho a fazer?

– Ah, sim, claro! É que... eu estava lembrando... lá no bar... você dança super bem, sabe?

Catra se levantou, corada de vergonha, e começou a ajeitar uns papéis, tentando desconversar:

– Agora não é hora de ficar pensando em festa, né? Nós temos muito trabalho a fazer e temos um torneio para vencer.

– Eu sei, é que aquele dia...

– É melhor a gente não falar mais daquele dia... vamos focar no trabalho, no torneio!

– Tá, tudo bem... disse Scorpia meio sem graça, mas logo depois se animou novamente – Ah, só mais uma coisa!

Catra revirou os olhos:

– O que foi desta vez?

– Adivinha quem vai morar na Zona do Medo?

– Sei lá! Quem?

– Eu, gata!! – Scorpia disse animadíssima, apontando ambos os indicadores para si mesma.

– Ah, meu Deus! Aquela república está cada dia mais... – mas Catra não completou a frase.

– Aliás... – disse Scorpia se aproximando – eu soube que você não está dividindo quarto com ninguém desde que a Adora foi embora...

– E vou continuar assim! – disse Catra secamente – Eu já conversei com o pessoal de lá e, agora que assumi a liderança da equipe, vou ganhar bolsa integral, então vai me sobrar um dinheirinho e com isso eu vou pagar em dobro para poder continuar com um quarto só pra mim.

– É, eu imaginei... disse Scorpia meio decepcionada – Eu só pensei que talvez...

– Pensou, mas pensou errado! Eu estou bem do jeito como estou.

– Tudo bem, eu já conversei com a Lonnie. A colega de quarto dela mudou de cidade e eu vou dividir o quarto com ela.

– Cuidado com a Lonnie, hein, grandona! – Catra disse rindo – A Lonnie pega até a própria sombra...

Scorpia riu e disse:

– Ah, não, não tem perigo, não. Eu... eu estou interessada em outra pessoa... – e Scorpia coçou a nuca, corada de vergonha.

Pra não ter que entrar nesse assunto, Catra perguntou:

– Mas por que você vai morar lá? Você não mora numa mansão, só você e sua avó?

– É, mas... eu estou vendendo a mansão...

– Sério? E sua avó? Onde ela vai morar? Você não tá querendo levar a velha pra república, né?

– Não! Claro que não! – Scorpia riu, mas logo seu olhar ficou triste – Eu... eu vou ter que colocá-la num lar para idosos...

– Mas por quê? Por que você não continua morando com ela na mansão? – Catra perguntou, achando aquilo meio estranho.

– Ahn... eu... eu não tenho mais dinheiro para bancar as despesas da mansão... sabe, é muito gasto de energia, água, impostos, precisa ter gente pra limpar porque é muito grande, fora que minha avó tem Alzheimer, então ela precisa de ter um cuidador o tempo todo, e tem ainda a mensalidade da minha faculdade... tudo isso é muito caro. Eu não dou mais conta de pagar. Então eu vou vender a mansão, colocar minha avó num bom lar para idosos, onde ela vai poder ser bem cuidada, e com a grana da venda da mansão eu vou bancando as despesas dela.

– Mas... e você?

– Ah, eu me viro! – Scorpia sorriu, tentando parecer confiante – “A Horda” vai me dar uma bolsa integral e com o resto eu me viro... sei lá, eu arrumo um emprego de meio período...

– Scorpia... mas... eu não entendo... sua família não é dona de parte das ações da Prime-Black? A Prime-Black é uma empresa milionária, é impossível que o dinheiro não dê para bancar a sua casa, a sua avó e a sua faculdade!

– Nós somos donos de uma porcentagem muito pequena e, com o passar dos anos, o valor das nossas ações não subiram quase nada, então o dinheiro não está dando mais.

– Mas é impossível isso! O valor da Prime-Black no mercado sobe a cada ano!

– Ah, eu não sei... eles me repassam uma quantidade de dinheiro todo mês e é isso. Eu não entendo nada disso, de ações, mercado financeiro e tal, e também não tenho grana pra pagar um profissional para cuidar disso pra mim.

– Humm... muito estranho... – Catra disse pensativa – Eu achei que sua família fosse dona de metade da empresa.

– E foi. Na verdade, meu avô era sócio majoritário. Mas depois ele foi vendendo partes para o Harold e foi ficando com uma participação menor. Até que um dia ele teve um enfarte e... e depois ele faleceu.

– Por que ele foi vendendo partes para o Harold? – perguntou Catra, curiosa com a história.

– Ah, isso eu não sei...

– E quem assumiu a parte de vocês depois que seu avô morreu?

– Uma das minhas mães, que era filha desse meu avô. Eu não me lembro direito disso, eu era muito pequena, mas minha avó disse que ela vivia discutindo e brigando com o Harold. Parece que foi uma época muito ruim pra nossa família...

– Você sabe por que eles brigavam?

– Acho que é porque eles não concordavam na forma de fazer negócios... pelo menos era o que minha avó dizia...

– E o que aconteceu depois?

– Depois teve o assalto... – disse Scorpia com tristeza.

– Que assalto?

– O assalto na mansão, quando as minhas mães foram assassinadas...

– Nossa, eu... eu não sabia disso... sinto muito! – disse Catra, cada vez mais intrigada com a história.

– Pois é... mas eu não me lembro disso direito... eu era muito pequena...

– E o que aconteceu? O que a polícia falou sobre isso? Os assaltantes foram presos?

– Não, a polícia investigou, mas não descobriu nada. Nunca acharam os assaltantes. O delegado na época disse que foi um assalto comum, mas que acabou mal. Mas é estranho, porque eles nem roubaram muita coisa, só umas joias e outros objetos. Logo depois que os assaltantes atiraram nas minhas mães, eles foram embora.

– Que história estranha...

– Pois é, muito azar, né?

– Ahã... azar... sei... – disse Catra pensativa, mas levemente assustada com as coisas que estava pensando – E depois? Ficaram só você e sua avó?

– Sim! Mas minha avó não queria saber de mais nada. Disse que não era para nós nos metermos nos negócios porque aquilo só tinha trazido sofrimento para nossa família. Aí logo ela começou a apresentar sinais de Alzheimer e... e é isso. Eu acabei ficando meio... sozinha...

– Eu sinto muito pela sua história, Scorpia... mas, por um lado... foi interessante saber disso tudo... – disse Catra, ainda refletindo – É bom a gente saber com quem está lidando...

– Como assim?

– Ah, eu não estou me referindo a você, não! Eu só estou aqui pensando umas coisas... enfim... vamos voltar ao trabalho!

*****

***Cafeteria Elberon***

Dois dias depois de Juliet marcar a entrevista com Emilly Dryl, Netossa e os outros foram encontrá-la na Cafeteria Elberon, no centro da cidade.

– Por que você marcou aqui, Netossa? A gente poderia ter marcado num shopping – disse Glimmer, entrando na cafeteria com os outros.

– Não fui eu que marquei aqui, foi ela. Vamos ver se ela já chegou.

– Vai ser fácil reconhecê-la – disse Mermista – Eu procurei o perfil dela nas redes sociais, e ela tem um super cabelão roxo, enorme e estiloso.

Olhando pela cafeteria, logo viram, numa mesa no fundo, uma garota com o cabelo que Mermista havia descrito e com uma aparência bem mais jovem do que ela realmente deveria ser. Ela estava com o notebook aberto sobre a mesa, mas também mexia em dois tablets e em um celular ao mesmo tempo. E sua mesa estava cheia de comidas em miniatura, que eram a especialidade da cafeteria, como mini cupcakes, fatias de pequenos bolos e docinhos bem pequenos.

A mesa estava um verdadeiro caos com os aparelhos misturados com as comidas, mas ela parecia tão concentrada no que estava fazendo que nem viu o pessoal se aproximando e parando ao lado de sua mesa. Como ela não olhava para eles e parecia realmente não ter notado a presença deles ali, Netossa resolveu cumprimentar:

– Oi...

– Fascinante!... – ela murmurou olhando para a tela do computador.

– Ãh? – perguntou Netossa, confusa, e num tom de voz um pouco mais alto.

– AAAHH!! – A garota deu um grito e pulou na cadeira, assustada, fazendo todo mundo em volta da mesa se assustar e gritar também.

– O que tá acontecendo aqui, pelo amor de Deus?? – Bow perguntou em desespero.

– Calma, gente! Calma! Vamos todos nos acalmar que foi só um susto! – disse Netossa. E olhando para a garota perguntou com calma – Você é a Entrapta?

– Sim! Sou eu! – disse a garota sorrindo, mas depois olhou para eles curiosa – Como vocês sabem o meu nome?

– Nós somos do portal de notícias “A Rebelião” – Netossa disse sorrindo, mas a garota continuou olhando para ela com uma interrogação no olhar, como se aquilo não quisesse dizer absolutamente nada para ela. Netossa insistiu – Ahnn... nossa secretária ligou para você... – mas a garota continuava não ligando uma coisa com a outra – Juliet marcou uma entrevista com você... aqui nesta cafeteria... para falar sobre suas pesquisas...

Entrapta continuava olhando para eles como se estivesse ouvindo aquilo tudo pela primeira vez na vida. Adora e Glimmer se entreolharam e Mermista já estava esfregando as mãos no rosto, impaciente. A própria Netossa já estava quase desistindo, quando Entrapta pareceu finalmente conectar as informações e disse empolgada, numa voz alta e estridente, que fez com que eles dessem um pequeno pulo de susto:

– A entrevista!! Sim, é por isso que eu vim aqui! E também porque esta cafeteria é especializada em comida em miniatura! – e, pegando um mini cupcake, ofereceu para Netossa – Aceita?

– Não, obrigada! Nós gostaríamos de começar a entrevista, se estiver tudo certo para você.

– Claro! Podem se sentar!

Eles puxaram cadeiras e se sentaram na mesa com ela.

– Você se importa se gravarmos a entrevista? – perguntou Netossa, mostrando para ela um dispositivo de gravação.

Sem pedir licença, Entrapta pegou o dispositivo da mão dela e começou a observá-lo com curiosidade:

– Ahh, que interessante! Parece que seu aparelho é construído com liga de zinco, tem essa pequena tela LCD colorida de alta definição, atende ao controle de voz, tem pausa automática ativada pela ausência de som, além de provavelmente ter um microfone multidirecional de 360 graus, não é? Fascinante...

– Eu... eu não sei... mas se você está dizendo... – disse Netossa impressionada.

Como a garota continuava distraída olhando o dispositivo, Netossa, delicadamente, pegou o aparelho da mão dela e tornou a perguntar:

– Tudo bem se gravarmos a entrevista?

– Ah, claro, claro! Vamos lá! O que vocês querem saber?

– Gostaríamos que você explicasse para nós como é sua pesquisa sobre automação e inteligência artificial.

– Sensacional! – disse Entrapa, quase gritando de empolgação, o que fez com que eles novamente dessem um pulinho de susto – Vou explicar tudo para vocês!

A entrevista durou quase duas horas. Entrapta falava sem parar e de forma tão empolgada que às vezes era difícil interrompê-la para fazer perguntas, porque ela usava muitos termos técnicos que eram complicados para um leigo entender.

Sua pesquisa era, de fato, impressionante. Ela estava desenvolvendo sistemas de automação que controlavam dispositivos climáticos, capazes de aquecer, resfriar ou mesmo irrigar grandes áreas abertas, possibilitando o controle do clima para se adequar a diferentes tipos de plantações, criações de animais ou qualquer outro tipo de produção. No caso de as condições climáticas serem muito extremas, como temperaturas muito altas ou muitos graus abaixo de zero, ela havia desenvolvido robôs que eram capazes de realizar os trabalhos que poderiam ser prejudiciais para seres humanos.

Todos estavam impressionados com as coisas que Entrapta explicava e Adora comentou:

– Essa sua pesquisa é sensacional! Ela pode ajudar a desenvolver agricultura em lugares onde o clima não ajuda, lugares muito áridos ou muito frios. Mas, pelo que você disse, uma parte dela ainda é teórica. O que você precisa para desenvolver isso e tirar do papel definitivamente?

– Eu só preciso de financiamento de uma empresa ou de uma universidade, mas... esse é que é o problema... Eu já estive em três universidades, inclusive na que vocês estudam, mas... acabou não dando certo...

– Por quê?

– Porque eu fui expulsa! – Entrapta disse sorrindo, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

– Mas por que exatamente você foi expulsa? – perguntou Bow.

– Quando eu estudei na universidade de vocês, eu fui testar o meu sistema de resfriamento, mas ele ainda estava desregulado e eu acabei congelando todo o reservatório de água e deixei a universidade dois dias sem água. Na outra universidade, eu fui testar meu sistema de irrigação, mas como ainda precisava de ajustes, eu provoquei uma espécie de enchente no estacionamento e... bom, causou alguns prejuízos... os donos de carros não ficaram nada felizes... E nesta última universidade eu estava testando meus robôs e digamos que houve um pequeno probleminha na programação dos algoritmos e eles ficaram um pouco... descontrolados... As pessoas ficaram apavoradas, mas eu acho que eles não iam realmente fazer mal a ninguém... eu acho...

Quando terminou de falar, Entrapta percebeu que todos estavam meio assustados, então ela resolveu tranquilizá-los:

– Isso tudo é normal! Testes que falham fazem parte da ciência! As falhas às vezes são mais produtivas que os acertos! O problema é que, às vezes, alguém pode se machucar... ou várias pessoas podem se machucar... mas isso faz parte do processo! – disse sorrindo.

– Ahn... bom... em todo caso acho que podemos fazer uma boa matéria sobre isso, usando as informações que você nos deu – disse Netossa.

– Será que, lendo esta matéria e vendo como minhas pesquisas avançaram, a universidade Etheria não me aceitaria de volta?

Netossa ficou com dó da garota, mas foi sincera:

– Eu não sei Entrapta... você foi expulsa... pelo que eu saiba há uma política de não readmitir alunos expulsos... Sinto muito!

– Mas eu posso ver se consigo algo – disse Glimmer – Minha mãe é professora no curso de Jornalismo. Ela pode conversar com o pessoal da área de pesquisa em robótica e ver se consegue fazer com que eles mudem de ideia... quem sabe?

Os olhos da garota de cabelo roxo brilharam, mas Netossa disse cautelosa:

– Entrapta, nós não prometemos nada, mas vamos fazer tudo o que estiver em nosso alcance!

– Que bom! Fico feliz em receber a ajuda de vocês! Que tal comemorarmos tomando chocolate quente em mini canecas?

*****

Alguns dias depois, Glimmer entrou em contato com Entrapta:

– Entrapta! É a Glimmer!

Houve um silêncio do outro lado da linha e depois Glimmer ouviu uma voz reticente:

– Quem?

– Glimmer! Da Universidade Etheria!

– Desculpe, eu não sei quem é...

– Eu falei com você outro dia, disse que minha mãe é professora de Jornalismo e ia tentar falar com o pessoal de robótica para te readmitir...

– Humm... ainda não sei quem é...

Glimmer respirou fundo e disse:

– A garota de cabelo rosa... que ia tentar te ajudar a voltar para Etheria...

– Ah, Glimmer! Sim! Eu sei quem você é!

– Ótimo! Olha, não tem nada certo ainda e eu não quero que você crie muitas expectativas, mas minha mãe conversou com alguns ex-professores seus e parece que muitos sentiram que expulsar você foi uma perda para o curso.

– Uau! Que bom ouvir isso!

– Sim! E minha mãe pode conseguir para você uma espécie de audiência com os seus ex-professores e com o coordenador do curso para ver se é possível readmiti-la.

– Sensacional!

– Também acho! Mas minha mãe quer conversar com você primeiro. Ela quer te dar algumas dicas sobre o que você deve dizer e o que você não pode dizer de jeito nenhum!

– Ok!

– E, em troca disso, nós gostaríamos de ter total acesso à sua pesquisa para a publicação da nossa matéria, além de mais detalhes, fotos, dados científicos e, claro, uma autorização por escrito para publicar a sua história e todas as reviravoltas que te trouxeram até aqui. Pode ser?

– Claro que sim! Será um prazer!

– Ótimo! Vai ser a matéria do ano! Você pode vir aqui na quinta conversar com a minha mãe?

– “Aqui” onde?

– Aqui na sala dela, na universidade.

– Humm... vocês têm comida em miniatura aí?

– Ãh? O quê? Comida em miniatura? Não...

– Aahh... então pode ser na Cafeteria Elberon? Eles têm comida em miniatura lá...

Glimmer respirou fundo e se controlou para não soltar um palavrão, mas disse, o mais amavelmente que pode:

– Ok... eu levo minha mãe na cafeteria para conversar com você... quinta-feira, às 9h, pode ser?

– Combinado!

– Você... você não vai esquecer, né?

– Esquecer o quê?

– Do encontro! Da entrevista, caralh...!

– Ah, não! Eu já programei na minha agenda eletrônica. Ela vai me avisar.

– Ok! Até quinta então!

– ... quinta?...

– Aaaaarghhhh!!!!

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Naquela semana, já estava tudo pronto para a entrevista com o pesquisador que Kyle havia indicado. Lonnie e Scorpia já haviam preparado as perguntas, Kyle e Rogélio haviam levantado várias informações sobre o assunto e Catra iria fazer um vídeo explicando todos os processos envolvidos na pesquisa. Estava tudo preparado para ser um sucesso.

Durante uma das reuniões da equipe, Weaver entrou na sala, interrompendo a reunião, e disse a todos:

– Parem tudo o que estão fazendo. Hordak tem uma outra proposta de matéria para vocês.

Houve um burburinho de indignação e Catra disse, exaltada:

– O quê? Nem pensar! Já está tudo pronto para esta matéria e a ideia é ótima, por incrível que pareça vinda do Kyle!

– Acontece, sua petulante, que eu não estou perguntando nada, eu estou dando uma ordem. Vocês vão mudar de matéria!

– Você tá louca? Não vai dar tempo de fazer uma coisa que preste se começarmos do zero agora! – Catra ponderou.

– Vocês não precisam se preocupar. Hordak já tem uma série de informações importantes sobre o novo assunto.

– E que assunto tão sensacional é este, afinal, a ponto de abandonarmos tudo em que passamos a semana toda trabalhando? – Perguntou Lonnie.

– Vocês vão fazer uma matéria sobre uma garota cientista que desenvolve pesquisas na área de robótica.

– E o que exatamente essa garota pesquisa? – perguntou Kyle.

– Sistemas de automatização para controle de clima. É muito interessante! Depois passarei mais informações para vocês por e-mail.

– E quem garante que este assunto será melhor que o outro que nós estávamos pesquisando? – perguntou Catra ainda inconformada pela interferência – Não se esqueça de que nós estamos numa competição! Precisamos fazer uma matéria melhor do que a das garotas do “A Rebelião”.

– Mas aí é que está a melhor parte da história! – disse Weaver com um sorriso maldoso – Esta é _justamente_ a matéria do “A Rebelião”. Nós vamos tirar a matéria deles! E além de apresentar uma matéria excelente, ainda os deixaremos sem pauta! Mas aí surge também uma dificuldade: os nossos adversários já estão em contato com a garota. Vocês precisarão convencê-la a mudar de lado e dar a entrevista para nós e não mais para eles.

– Puta que pariu! Ainda mais essa! – disse Catra, balançando a cabeça – Olha, eu não vou negar que me agrada a ideia de ferrar com aquelas patricinhas idiotas, mas como você espera que a gente faça isso? Quer dizer, escrever a nossa matéria vai depender de conseguirmos falar com essa garota e trazê-la para o nosso lado?

– Como fazer isso é um problema seu. Mas se acha que não tem competência para resolver isso, e só me avisar que eu arrumo uma outra líder para a equipe...

– Nem adianta ficar animadinha, sua velha idiota, porque é claro que eu vou conseguir fazer isso – disse Catra, se sentindo provocada – Ou você pensa que eu sou igual à sua querida Adora que não aguentou o tranco e pulou fora?

– Ah, mas você tocou num ponto importante... – disse a mulher, com um olhar significativo – Depois de perder já a primeira disputa, acredito que Adora verá que está do lado errado e irá voltar para nós...

Nesse momento, todos os membros da equipe se entreolharam e reviraram os olhos. Ninguém aguentava mais aquela obsessão de Weaver por Adora.

– Isso é o que nós vamos ver, sua bruxa... Enquanto você perde seu tempo se preocupando com Adora, eu vou fazer o que Hordak pediu e vou escrever a melhor matéria deste torneio!

– Isso é o que veremos... – disse a mulher com desprezo.

– Eu tenho certeza que sim, mas só gostaria de saber uma coisa – e, dizendo isso, Catra olhou fixamente para ela, para não perder nenhuma reação do seu rosto – Como você sabe disso tudo? Quer dizer, como você sabe qual matéria elas estão fazendo, como sabe dessa garota e como sabe que elas já estão em contato com a garota?

– Eu tenho as minhas fontes... E elas não dizem respeito a vocês... – disse Weaver virando as costas para ir embora – Aguardem instruções sobre onde e como encontrar a garota e sobre as pesquisas que ela desenvolve – e, dizendo isso, saiu da sala.

Houve um momento de silêncio e Lonnie disse:

– Ok, se o chefe mandou, nós faremos isso, mas... é bem frustrante... Tínhamos uma pauta excelente, fizemos várias pesquisas e tenho certeza de que nossa matéria ficaria sensacional. Agora temos que desistir de tudo para ir estragar a matéria da Adora... afff...

Catra não conseguia nem discordar de Lonnie. O sentimento dela era o mesmo que o de Lonnie e o de todos os outros: frustração. Mas, para não começar uma discussão que não levaria a nada, ela disse:

– Há um velho ditado que diz: “Manda quem pode. Obedece quem tem juízo”. Se vocês têm juízo, irão obedecer. Vamos embora que não há mais nada para fazermos aqui hoje. Assim que Weaver mandar as informações sobre a garota, eu falo com vocês.

Depois disso, todos foram embora, mas Scorpia ficou esperando por Catra, que ainda organizava uns papéis.

– E você, grandona? Não vai para casa? – Catra perguntou, sem olhar para ela.

– Eu resolvi esperar, caso você precise de alguma coisa... Você parece pensativa...

Catra olhou para ela e perguntou, com ar reflexivo:

– Você já reparou que Weaver e Hordak estão sempre um passo à frente das princesinhas? Quer dizer, quando Adora se debandou pro lado delas, eu não contei para o Hordak, mas ele já sabia... E agora isso, a história dessa garota...

Scorpia coçou a cabeça e disse:

– Puxa, é verdade! Eles são bons mesmo! Isso é que eu chamo de capacidade de investigação!

– Deixa de ser idiota, Scorpia! – disse Catra, impaciente – Investigação é o cacete! É óbvio que eles têm um informante lá dentro!

– Será???

– Claro que sim! Caso contrário, como eles saberiam?

– Uau! E você, além de linda, é inteligente! Que percepção!

Mas Catra mal ouviu essas palavras de Scorpia. Ela estava rindo sozinha com seus pensamentos e disse:

– Eu daria tudo para ver a cara da Adora quando ela descobrisse que uma das princesinhas é uma traidora! Eu adoraria ver a sua cara de indignada ahahahah!

– E se, em vez de ter um informante, eles fazem outro tipo de espionagem, tipo escutas, grampos, esse tipo de coisa?

– Humm, pode ser também. Mas o espião seria mais fácil e garantido.

– Quem será que é?... – Scorpia perguntou com ar curioso.

– Aposto que é a morena mal humorada.

– Ou o bigodudo, namorado dela.

– Há várias possibilidades ali.

– Sim.

– E sabe do que a gente precisa então? – perguntou Catra com um olhar astuto.

– Tomar cuidado com o Hordak para ele não nos espionar também? – perguntou Scorpia, meio assustada.

– Claro que não, sua panaca! Pra que o Hordak ia colocar um espião no próprio portal?

– É, realmente não faz muito sentido...

– Nós precisamos de um informante nosso! Eu tenho certeza de que Weaver não passa todas as informações para mim, porque ela está sempre querendo me boicotar. Mas agora sou eu que vou passar a perna nela. Vou arrumar um informante e vou estar sempre à frente das princesinhas e da Weaver também. Vou mostrar para o Hordak que, comigo aqui, ele não precisa mais da Weaver pra nada!

– Uau! Aí sim! – disse Scorpia animada.

– Precisamos de uma pessoa esperta e que saiba disfarçar. Alguém que tenha qualidades para ser um espião – disse Catra pensativa.

– Hummm... eu acho que conheço uma pessoa... Quer dizer, conhecer eu não conheço exatamente. Eu _sei_ de uma pessoa que fez parte do grupo de teatro da universidade comigo.

– Você fez parte do grupo de teatro? – perguntou Catra meio espantada.

– Ah, sabe como é, né?... – Scorpia coçou a nuca, meio sem graça – É um bom lugar pra conhecer gente...

– Ah, sei... Você entrou pro grupo de teatro pra arrumar namorada...

– Não, não é isso! – disse Scorpia, mais sem graça ainda.

– Não, tudo bem! Não julgo! E também não tenho nada a ver com isso. Mas quem é essa pessoa?

– É uma pessoa muito talentosa. Acho que teria condições de nos ajudar.

– Mas quem é?

– O nome delu é Chris, mas todo mundo chama de Double Trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora, Catra e Adora vão pegar em armas para lutarem pelo que querem. E agora é que nós vamos ver se é verdade que amor e ódio andam lado a lado!


	18. 18 - Trapaças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra movida pela força do ódio e com a ajuda de Double Trouble vai fazer estrago!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Jardim central da Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Quando Catra e Scorpia chegaram no jardim central da universidade, onde tinham marcado de encontrar Double Trouble, elu já estava lá, andando de um lado para outro com um celular na mão, gravando uma mensagem de áudio, e nitidamente irritadíssime com alguma coisa.

As duas pararam ali perto e ficaram esperando terminar. Ao enviar a mensagem, Double Trouble deu um suspiro fundo, depois abriu um largo sorriso e veio até elas:

− Scorpia, querida! Há quanto tempo não a via! Fiquei curiose quando você me ligou – e, olhando para Catra, perguntou, com um sorriso malicioso – É essa a sua amiga que quer contratar os meus serviços especializadíssimos?

− Sim! Esta é a Catra. Ela é líder de uma das equipes do Portal “A Horda”.

Double Trouble a olhou de alto a baixo com um olhar incisivo e um sorriso no canto da boca. Catra, por sua vez, também olhava incisivamente, mas séria e com uma postura desafiadora:

− Humm... gostei da energia selvagem que sinto em você... gatinha – Double Trouble disse sorrindo – O que quer que eu faça para você e seu portal?

− Na verdade, você vai _fingir_ que trabalha para o portal, mas, na prática, vai trabalhar para mim. Eu preciso de mais um membro na equipe, mas também preciso de alguém que faça... serviços... particulares para mim.

− Humm, mas eu vou ter que me enfiar numa redação de portal e ficar lá o dia todo? Porque isso não é pra mim...

− Não, vou falar que você vai trabalhar como freelancer. Assim você não vai precisar ficar lá. Enquanto isso, vai realizando os serviços para mim, e não para o portal.

− Eu trabalho para quem quer que pague o preço que eu cobro, gatinha. Pra mim não tem problema – disse sorrindo.

Catra também sorriu e disse:

− Neste caso, é o portal que paga, mas eu que mando.

− Hummm, ardilosa! Senti que vou adorar trabalhar com você! E então, qual é o trabalho?

− Eu preciso que você se infiltre, de alguma forma, na equipe adversária do nosso portal. Eu ainda não sei como faremos isso, porque não sei se eles estão aceitando novos membros, mas vou pensar sobre isso depois. Primeiro, tenho um serviço um pouco mais urgente. Scorpia me disse que você tem muitos talentos... você sabe imitar vozes?

− Claro que sim, gatinha! Eu sou excepcional nas artes vocais! – disse Double Trouble, sem um pingo de modéstia.

− Ótimo! Saberia imitar a voz dessa garota aqui? – Catra perguntou, colocando no celular um vídeo da Glimmer no YouTube e mostrando para Double Trouble.

− Ah, a caloura blogueirinha? Claro que sim! Me dê uns minutos...

Double Trouble foi assistindo ao vídeo de Glimmer e começou a testar alguns sons, repetindo algumas palavras, reproduzindo o timbre da voz nos finais de frases, imitando o jeito de pronunciar algumas sílabas. Depois de alguns minutos, pausou o vídeo e abaixou o celular. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e, quando abriu os olhos, olhou para Catra e Scorpia e começou a conversar com elas com a voz quase idêntica à de Glimmer, imitando o timbre e a melodia da voz, os trejeitos da garota e até a forma de movimentar o corpo.

Catra e Scorpia ficaram impressionadas. Se fechassem os olhos, jurariam que era Glimmer que estava ali na frente delas. Catra riu satisfeita:

− Perfeito! Parece que é a própria Glitter que está aqui!

− Não somente a voz, mas até o jeito é igual ao dela – disse Scorpia, impressionada.

− Eu entrego o pacote completo, queridas! – disse Double Trouble, voltando à sua voz normal.

− No momento, nem vou precisar de tudo isso. Preciso apenas que você fale com uma pessoa por telefone – Catra observou.

− Moleza! Vai ser mais fácil ainda – disse Double Trouble – E é só a voz dessa garota que eu vou precisar imitar?

− Ahn... há outras pessoas envolvidas, mas não tenho áudios delas no momento. Só a Glitter é metida a influenciadora e gosta de aparecer.

− Tem sim... – disse Scorpia, meio insegura. E como Catra olhou para ela com cara de interrogação, ela completou – Você disse que não tinha áudios de mais ninguém de lá, mas você deve ter sim... áudios da Adora... Com certeza, ela já te mandou muitos áudios...

Catra fechou a cara e abaixou a cabeça. Ficou olhando para o próprio celular e, depois de uns segundos de silêncio, disse em voz baixa:

− É, mas eu acho que... acho que não precisaremos disso agora...

Double Trouble, que adorava ver o circo pegar fogo, vendo que havia alguma coisa mal resolvida naquela história, decidiu cutucar:

− Ah, mas se houver áudio de mais alguém dali é bom eu ouvir sim! Vai que eu preciso fazer alguma outra ligação para reforçar a primeira. Você sabe como essas coisas funcionam, né, gatinha? Quanto mais veracidade a gente passar, melhor!

Catra olhou para Scorpia como se quisesse enforcá-la com o olhar, mas, como também tinha ficado curiosa para ver o que Double Trouble faria, resolveu procurar um áudio de Adora.

Buscou o número antigo da loira, do celular que o delegado havia confiscado, e pegou o último áudio que ela havia mandado. Era de dois dias antes da escolha da equipe júnior. Adora estava nervosa e ansiosa há dias e Catra havia sugerido que elas fossem ao cinema para Adora se distrair. Adora havia mandado esse áudio para falar em qual cinema estava passando o filme que elas queriam ver e que, perto desse cinema, tinha inaugurado uma hamburgueria nova e elas poderiam ir lá depois do filme.

Catra ouviu o áudio junto com Double Trouble com o olhar baixo e uma expressão triste no rosto. No fim das contas, esse programa acabou nunca acontecendo, e Catra agora pensava se Adora tinha ido a essa hamburgueria com Glimmer. Catra sabia que Adora amava hambúrguer e que, com certeza, teria pedido um com bastante bacon e que, no dia seguinte, fazeria uma hora a mais de academia para compensar e exagero do dia anterior. E, pensando nisso, com o olhar perdido, Catra deu um leve sorriso.

Double Trouble prestava atenção à voz de Adora no áudio, mas também não perdia uma só reação do rosto de Catra. Como o áudio não era longo, pediu para ouvir novamente e depois repetiu algumas frases com a voz muito parecida com a de Adora. Olhou para Catra sorrindo e perguntou:

− O que achou? Eu te enganaria fazendo a voz da sua ex-namorada?

− Ela não é minha ex-namorada!

− Ah, claro que não... – e Double Trouble olhou para ela de lado, com um sorriso malicioso, mas insistiu na pergunta – Mas eu conseguiria te enganar ou não?

− Se me pegasse desprevenida, acho que enganaria sim.

Double Trouble fez uma expressão de contentamento, encheu os pulmões de ar e soltou com um suspiro de satisfação, e depois fez uma reverência como se estivesse agradecendo aos aplausos do público.

− Ok, mas agora eu vou te falar para quem você deve ligar e o que deve dizer – disse Catra, querendo desconversar.

− Você é quem manda... gatinha.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Depois das aulas daquele dia, Adora mandou uma mensagem para Glimmer e Bow dizendo que queria conversar com eles sobre as investigações envolvendo a Prime-Black. No final da tarde, eles se encontraram na república. Não havia ninguém em casa naquele dia, porque Perfuma estava na ioga, Mermista tinha ido com Falcão a uma reunião do clube do livro e Spinerella e Netossa tinham ido levar Frosta no shopping, já que agora a menina estava tão grudada nelas quanto em Glimmer.

Eles se reuniram no quarto de Glimmer. Adora estava segurando o pedaço de capinha de celular que ela tinha pego na fábrica da Ilha das Feras e disse:

− Eu andei pensando naquilo que a gente conversou, sobre Harold Prime talvez estar usando esses objetos que eles fabricam lá como disfarce para transporte de drogas. Eu pensei que se a gente conseguisse, de alguma forma, interceptar um carregamento dessas capinhas ou outros objetos, a gente poderia ver se há drogas escondidas junto com os objetos.

− Espera, mas... a gente não ia invadir a sala do Hordak? – perguntou Glimmer – Não era esse o plano agora?

− Sim, mas eu não vejo como fazer isso – disse Adora – Eu não posso nem chegar perto de lá porque o pessoal do “A Horda” me odeia agora. E vocês também são suspeitos. Eu pensei em talvez tentar ir por outro caminho de investigação.

− Pode ser – disse Glimmer – Mas como faríamos isso? A gente nem sabe pra onde eles mandam essas coisas.

− Eu acho que agora entendi o que Mara quis dizer quando ela escreveu que seria possível encontrar mais provas no depósito da CSP. Eles devem guardar esses carregamentos lá no depósito até mandarem para os destinos certos.

− A gente não pode nem sonhar em voltar lá! – disse Bow – Vocês se lembram do que o delegado disse, não é? Que se acontecesse alguma coisa na empresa, nós seríamos os primeiros suspeitos. E depois de termos invadido duas vezes, com certeza agora eles trocaram aquele portão velho do depósito.

− Sim, eu sei – disse Adora, desanimada – Mas deve haver alguma outra forma...

− Adora!! – Glimmer deu quase um grito, fazendo os outros dois pularem de susto – Quando o delegado prendeu nossos celulares, o seu celular estava com uma dessas capinhas!

− Sim, nós ganhamos lá no “A Horda”. Aliás, todo mundo que trabalha lá tem e quem mora na Zona do Medo também tem. Eles viviam dando esses presentinhos para nós, capinhas de celular, fones de ouvido, essas coisas.

− E como essas capinhas chegavam lá? – perguntou Glimmer.

− Essa que eu usava, quando chegamos no primeiro dia na redação, já estavam na nossa mesa nos esperando.

− Hummm... e as da república? – Glimmer continuou insistindo na linha de raciocínio.

− Tem um cara, um veterano, o apelido dele é Véio, porque ele é mais velho que todo mundo lá. Ele é um tipo de responsável pela república. É ele quem recolhe o dinheiro e paga as contas, e também é ele quem leva essas coisas para lá. Ele sempre tem um monte de caixas dessas tranqueiras lá.

− Sério? E o que ele faz com isso tudo?

− Então... eu sempre achei que ele fizesse um bico como entregador, sabe? Porque ele sempre tem um monte dessas caixas, leva para a república e depois sai para entregar. Não sei onde ele entrega, mas... – então, os olhos de Adora se iluminaram como se ela tivesse tido uma percepção e ela olhou para Bow e Glimmer com cara de espanto – Ele... GENTEEE!!!

− Ah, tô vendo que você percebeu, né? – disse Glimmer rindo – Ele realmente faz um bico de entregador: entregador de drogas!

− Putz, por isso que ele consegue, mesmo sendo estudante, ter um carro bom, tá sempre com roupa de marca, usa perfume importado, relógio caro, celular de última geração... filho da puta!! – Adora parecia indignada – E bem ali, embaixo do nariz de todo mundo!

− Com certeza, tem mais gente da república que sabe dos esquemas, mas fica quieto – disse Bow.

− Que curso ele faz? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Ah, ele já entrou e saiu de vários cursos. Fica um ano ou dois e não se forma em nenhum.

− E, fazendo isso, já faz quanto anos que ele está lá?

− Muitos...

− Pois é, pra você ver como é o esquema! Engraçado que a gente se mata pra passar no vestibular, mas ele presta e passa em qualquer curso que ele quer, né?

− Pois é! Mas... pra isso... – e Adora balançou a cabeça, inconformada.

− Pra isso, o reitor da faculdade, ou alguém grande lá dentro, tem que estar envolvido... – disse Bow concluindo o pensamento, também indignado.

− Só mais uma pergunta, Adora – Glimmer continuou – Como essas caixas com os objetos chegam até ele?

− Hordak... ele pega na sala do Hordak...

− E assim o ciclo se fecha... – disse Bow.

− Então, meus amigos – disse Glimmer, animadíssima – nosso próximo passo é conseguir uma dessas caixas, ou na sala do Hordak, ou na Zona do Medo.

− Talvez seja mais fácil tentarmos conseguir na Zona do Medo – disse Bow – Como Adora disse, não será fácil conseguirmos entrar na sala do Hordak, e nem mesmo chegar perto sem levantar suspeitas.

− Adora... existe alguma chance de você voltar na Zona do Medo... algum pretexto...?

Adora balançou a cabeça negativamente, com alguma tristeza:

− Eu acho que isso está fora de cogitação... todo mundo lá me odeia... principalmente a Catra...

Bow percebeu que Adora ficou triste ao falar sobre isso e colocou a mão no seu ombro:

− Nós vamos arrumar outro jeito.

Adora sugeriu:

− E se nós falássemos com aquela moça que estava com a Perfuma no Thaymor, a tal de Huntara? Eu ouvi Spinerella comentando que ela já trabalhou no “A Horda”. Ela deve conhecer o Véio ou alguém da república.

− Mas eu também ouvi a Spinerella dizendo que ela não é nada confiável... – disse Bow.

− Se ela topar nos ajudar, acho que podemos arriscar – disse Glimmer.

− Não sei nem por que eu ainda me preocupo com a nossa segurança! – disse Bow cruzando os braços e com cara de bravo – Vocês nem ligam para isso!

Glimmer foi até ele e o abraçou:

− Fica tranquilo, Bow! Não vai ser assim que vamos morrer!

− Ah, é? E quem te falou? Uma vidente?

− Não, foi meu sexto sentido feminino!

− Que os anjos ouçam o seu sexto sentido então!

*****

***Cafeteria Elberon***

Eram 8 horas da manhã na quinta-feira e Entrapta já estava na Cafeteria Elberon comendo biscoitinhos em miniatura e tomando café. Ela havia recebido uma ligação de Glimmer na noite anterior avisando que era para chegar uma hora mais cedo ao encontro.

Em uma mesa próxima à dela, Catra e Scorpia tomavam café e a observavam enquanto ela fazia alguma coisa no notebook extremamente concentrada.

− Quanto tempo nós vamos esperar? – perguntou Scorpia.

− Uns vinte minutos. Tem que parecer um atraso significativo.

− Eu não sei não se ela vai perceber que as meninas estão atrasadas. Ela não levanta a cabeça do notebook nem pra comer.

− Quando eu a abordar, ela vai notar – disse Catra confiante.

Uma garçonete ruiva, aparentando uns 50 anos e com uma voz fanhosa se aproximou delas com uma bandeja na mão:

− Vão querer mais alguma coisa?

− Por enquanto, não. Obrigada! – disse Catra.

− Hoje nós temos um delicioso bolo de chocolate... gatinha – e, dizendo isso, a garçonete abriu um largo sorriso.

Catra olhou espantada:

− Double Trouble??

− Uau! – disse Scorpia – Você está irreconhecível!

− Obrigade! Eu demorei um tempo para me decidir sobre este personagem. Não sabia se faria uma senhora fanhosa ou uma loira fitness... Mas achei que a loira fitness poderia distrair a nossa amiga gatinha... – e, dizendo isso, Double Trouble deu uma risada maliciosa.

Catra olhou de cara feia e disse séria:

− Guarde suas gracinhas pra você e se concentre em fazer conforme o combinado! Se houver falhas, não haverá pagamento!

− Calma, gatinha! A gente precisa se divertir um pouco enquanto trabalha!

− Você acha que ela desconfiou de alguma coisa ontem, quando você ligou se passando pela Glitter?

− Claro que não! Além de minha imitação ser perfeita, essa garota parece que vive no mundo da lua. Ela mal se lembrava de quem era Glimmer.

− Ótimo! Já, já eu vou abordá-la e você faça conforme combinamos.

− Deixe comigo, gatinha! Vai dar tudo certo!

Double Trouble saiu de perto e foi para o lado de fora da cafeteria, para que as pessoas que atendiam no balcão não notassem sua presença ali. Catra olhou no relógio e, vendo que já tinham se passado quase vinte minutos, disse para Scorpia:

− Eu vou lá e você faça conforme combinamos. E seja rápida!

− Ok! Pode deixar comigo, gata!

Catra se aproximou da mesa de Entrapta e disse, fingindo animação:

− Entrapta! Que bom encontrá-la aqui! Eu ia mesmo procurar você esta semana!

− Ei! Olá... desconhecida!

− Ah, que grosseria a minha! Esqueci de me apresentar! Posso me sentar?

− Claro! – disse Entrapta e, olhando para o rosto de Catra, disse num gritinho – Ah, heterocromia!! Essa característica não é tão comum em humanos! Você deve ser um ser geneticamente muito interessante! – e, pegando uma faca sobre a mesa, disse com toda naturalidade – Se eu puder coletar só algumas gotinhas do seu sangue, já daria para eu fazer um mapeamento genético e...

− Aahh, não, não, acho que não, obrigada! – disse Catra afastando o corpo para trás o máximo que a cadeira permitia e dando um sorriso meio nervoso – Vamos deixar isso para um outro momento, ok?

− Ok! – disse Entrapta largando a faca num impulso – A gente marca um dia para fazer a coleta no laboratório!

− Claro... Então, meu nome é Catarina, mas pode me chamar de Catra. Eu trabalho para as empresas Prime-Black. Já ouviu falar?

Os olhos de Entrapta brilharam:

− Claro que sim! É uma das empresas químicas mais tecnologicamente avançadas que existem! As pesquisas da empresa são fantásticas!

− Pois é, e é justamente por isso que eu queria falar com você. A empresa está querendo investir em novos talentos e contratar jovens pesquisadores como você para desenvolver pesquisas nas áreas de automação e robótica. Ouvi dizer que você gosta um pouco do assunto... é verdade?

− Se eu gosto um pouco do assunto? Você tá brincando? Eu amo o assunto! Robótica é minha vida!!

− Ótimo! E estaria disposta a se juntar à empresa para levar essas pesquisas adiante?

− Claro que sim! Onde eu assino?

− Ahahahah calma! Há alguns detalhes que nós precisamos acertar!

Neste momento, Double Trouble, em seu papel de garçonete fanhosa, se aproximou da mesa e perguntou se poderia retirar os pratos e xícaras vazias. Catra disse que sim. Elu colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa e, retirando as louças, disse para Entrapta:

− Ei, você não é aquela atriz que está na novela das sete?

Entrapta olhou espantada:

− Eu? Atriz? Novela? Não! Eu nem assisto novela!

− Nossa, mas você é igualzinha! Eu jurava que era ela!

− Sério? Tem alguém na novela que se parece comigo?

− Tem sim! Menos o cabelo roxo. Eu achei que o cabelo roxo fosse peruca! Ouvi dizer que os artistas se disfarçam para sair de casa. É peruca?

− Não! É meu cabelo mesmo! Mas é pintado, claro!

− Ah, claro! Você é linda, viu? Pensando bem, é mais linda que a moça da novela!

Entrapta riu e ficou corada de timidez:

− Obrigada!

− De nada, querida! Deixa eu levar essa louça para lá!

Saindo de perto delas, Double Trouble foi novamente para o lado de fora e tirou da bandeja o celular de Entrapta, que pegou de cima da mesa enquanto a distraía conversando. Fez alguns testes de voz e percebeu que estava conseguindo imitar perfeitamente a voz estridente da garota. Tirou do bolso o número do celular de Glimmer e ligou para ela, se passando por Entrapta e avisando que iria se atrasar por mais ou menos meia hora. Glimmer agradeceu por ela ter avisado e disse que se encontrariam mais tarde.

Double Trouble voltou para dentro e, passando pela mesa de Scorpia, entregou a ela o celular de Entrapta, dizendo:

− Foi bem mais fácil do que eu imaginava! O celular estava em cima da mesa. Eu já estava achando que teria que tirar o celular de uma bolsa ou um bolso...

− E você conseguiria fazer isso? – perguntou Scorpia impressionada.

− Ah, querida... você ainda não me conhece! Não há nada que Double Trouble não consiga... mediante um pagamento justo, é claro! – disse sorrindo.

Scorpia pegou uma lista com os números de todos os membros do “A Rebelião” e foi bloqueando todos no celular de Entrapta, inclusive os números das salas das professoras Angela e Cássia, e o número da redação do “A Rebelião”.

Nesse meio tempo, Catra avançava em sua proposta para Entrapta:

− Como eu ia dizendo, a Prime-Black quer contratá-la para desenvolver sua pesquisa lá, utilizando toda a estrutura da empresa e com um altíssimo financiamento. Mas imagino que você saiba como essas coisas funcionam: você terá que dividir as patentes da sua pesquisa com a Prime-Black. Isso significa que você não poderá vendê-la ou divulgá-la para mais ninguém sem o consentimento da empresa.

− Humm, compreendo... mas terei que contornar um pequeno probleminha então... – disse Entrapta pensativa.

− Qual probleminha? – disse Catra sorrindo – Será que eu posso ajudá-la a resolver?

− Eu tinha me comprometido a dar uma entrevista e mostrar toda a minha pesquisa para um grupo de alunos que comandam um portal de notícias da universidade Etheria...

− Mas você vai preferir dar a entrevista a esses garotos em vez de ser contrata pela Prime-Black?

− Não, não é isso! É que... – Entrapta ainda parecia reticente e pensativa.

Neste momento, Double Trouble voltou para a mesa trazendo a xícara de café que Catra estava bebendo na outra mesa e, discretamente, deixou o celular de Entrapta novamente sobre a mesa. Depois, foi lá para fora de novo.

Catra viu o ar de dúvida pairando no rosto de Entrapta e perguntou:

− Você está com alguma dúvida se isso vai ser bom para sua pesquisa?

− Não! Eu tenho certeza de que vai ser muito bom para minha pesquisa. É sobre as garotas da entrevista mesmo... eu me comprometi com elas e deveria cumprir meu compromisso. Pelo menos dizem que isso é o socialmente aceito, esperado e recomendado.

Catra deu um sorriso malicioso e perguntou:

− E quando é que você vai falar com essas garotas?

− Justamente hoje! Agora! Quer dizer... – só então Entrapta se deu conta de que as garotas não haviam aparecido no horário que ela achava ter sido combinado. Era um atraso de mais de quarenta minutos já.

− Desculpe dizer isso, mas parece que essas garotas furaram com você...

− Estranho... elas pareciam tão animadas...

− São as garotas do portal “A Rebelião”, não são? Aquela tal de Glit... quer dizer, Glimmer, o garoto, o tal de Bow, e aquela loira metida, a Adora...

− Humm, ela não me pareceu metida... Na verdade, ela foi até bem simpática comigo...

− Ah, mas eu os conheço há algum tempo... eles são assim mesmo! Adoram usar as pessoas e depois as descartam.

− Será? Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa...

− Mas, se aconteceu alguma coisa, por que não ligaram avisando?

Neste momento, o celular de Entrapta tocou e ela atendeu. Era Double Trouble fazendo a voz de Glimmer:

− Entrapta? Tudo bem? É a Glimmer!

− Glimmer! Que bom que você ligou! Eu já estava preocupada! Estava falando de você agora mesmo!

− Ah, desculpe! Sabe o que é? Nós não vamos mais entrevistá-la. Apareceu uma matéria mais interessante e vamos ter que deixar a sua de fora. É uma pena, mas, sabe como é, né? Precisamos correr atrás de notícias realmente quentes!

Entrapta fez uma cara de enorme decepção e perguntou:

− Mas... a sua mãe não iria ver a possibilidade de eu ser readmitida no meu curso?

− Ah, isso era antes, querida! Agora não vai dar mais!

− Mas...

− Desculpe, eu tenho que ir! A gente se fala qualquer dia! Sem ressentimentos, ok? Beijinhos! – e, dizendo isso, desligou.

Entrapta abaixou a cabeça realmente desapontada e triste. Catra observava a reação dela com uma satisfação cruel, e Scorpia, sentada na mesa próxima, já estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas de dó da garota.

Então Catra perguntou:

− O que aconteceu, Entrapta? Algo errado?

− É... parece que você tinha razão...

− O que houve?

− Glimmer me ligou... elas desistiram de publicar a matéria sobre a minha pesquisa e, consequentemente, não vão mais me ajudar a voltar para o meu antigo curso... Eu achei que esse tipo de descumprimento de promessa não fosse socialmente aceito...

− Viu só o que eu disse? Elas são assim mesmo! Não se importam com ninguém, com os sentimentos de ninguém. A loira, Adora, fez isso comigo também. Me deixou na mão quando eu mais precisava dela... Mas, sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou falar com o professor Hordak, que dá aula na universidade Etheria, e ele vai resolver esse problema do curso para você. Ele é muito amigo tanto do dono das empresas Prime-Black quanto do reitor da faculdade. Ele consegue fazer você voltar para o curso num piscar de olhos.

− Sério?? – Os olhos de Entrapta voltaram a brilhar de contentamento – E, além disso, eu ainda vou ter a minha vaga como pesquisadora da empresa?

− Claro que sim! Vai ser o pacote completo! – disse Catra, dando um tapa na mesa.

Scorpia, ao ouvir isso, deu um gritinho de comemoração, vibrando. Catra olhou para trás e, se pudesse, mataria Scorpia só com o olhar. Então resolveu chamá-la ali na mesa:

− Ei, Scorpia! Venha aqui! Venha conhecer a Entrapta! – e, virando-se para Entrapta, disse – Essa é a Scorpia, que trabalha no portal de notícias “A Horda”. Ela veio aqui comigo para tomarmos um café.

Scorpia chegou na mesa e já foi logo abraçando Entrapta, toda emocionada com o desfecho da história. A garota de cabelo roxo não esperava por isso, mas achou interessante:

− Opa! Abraços? Ok! Parece ser uma convenção social muito apreciada! – e, dizendo isso, deu uns tapinhas nas costas de Scorpia.

− Certo... Scorpia... já pode largar a Entrapta, né? – disse Catra e, olhando no relógio, viu que já estava próximo ao horário em que o pessoal do “A Rebelião” chegaria – Que tal não perdermos tempo e já irmos direto falar com o Hordak?

− Ótimo! – disse Entrapta animada.

Depois de pagarem a conta, saíram da cafeteria e Catra viu Double Trouble do lado de fora. A garota fez um sinal de que depois conversariam e elu foi embora. Enquanto saíam, Scorpia não parava de tagarelar um minuto:

− Você vai amar conhecer o pessoal do “A Horda”! – dizia para Entrapta – Lá todo mundo é gente boa! Tem uma garota, a Lonnie, eu divido quarto com ela na república, e tem o Kyle, que dá umas bolas foras de vez em quando mas também é gente boa, e tem um garoto, o Rogélio, que é super difícil entender o que ele fala, mas quando eu não entendo eu só balanço a cabeça e sorrio, pra não ficar chato...

− Parece um interessante experimento de interação social! E vocês têm algum tipo de comida em miniatura lá?

− Ahnn, não... mas a gente pode providenciar, claro!

− Fantástico!

Catra ia em silêncio, mas, por dentro, estava quase se rasgando de raiva de toda aquela conversa jogada fora. Foram até o carro de Scorpia que estava parado ali perto e, quando estavam entrando, Scorpia disse:

− Puxa, esqueci meu celular em cima da mesa onde eu estava sentada!

− Argh!! Não acredito, Scorpia! – disse Catra, irritada.

− Eu vou lá buscar rapidinho!

Catra chegou perto dela e disse em voz baixa:

− Não dá tempo! Temos que tirar a Entrapta daqui o mais rápido possível! Coloca a garota no carro e estaciona uns três quarteirões para frente, perto daquela pracinha. Eu volto lá, pego o celular e encontro vocês na pracinha.

Scorpia saiu com o carro e Catra voltou para a cafeteria. Pegou o celular que estava em cima da mesa e, quando ia saindo pela porta, deu de cara com Adora, que chegava com Glimmer, Bow e a Profa. Angela.

Os três entraram e Adora ficou por último. Catra olhou para ela e revirou os olhos, dizendo:

− Afff... não sabia que esse lugar era tão mal frequentado...

− Sem provocações, Catra! Há lugar pra nós duas aqui.

− Não, Adora. Onde estão você e seus novos amigos, não há lugar pra mim!

Esse tipo de coisa que Catra dizia, fazia o coração de Adora se apertar de tristeza e culpa. Era impossível para ela ouvir isso e não se sentir mal.

Catra virou as costas para ir embora, mas, antes de ir, ouviu Adora dizendo:

− Catra, você... – mas não completou a frase.

Catra parou, mas não se virou para Adora. A loira então tomou coragem e perguntou:

− Você... você não sente saudades?

A pergunta pegou Catra de surpresa. Tão de surpresa que ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. É claro que ela sentia saudades. Sentia saudades de tudo o que elas tinham vivido e tudo o que Adora significava para ela. E ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer isso. Vontade de olhar para trás e abraçar Adora, dizer que sentia tanto ódio quanto amor por ela, dizer que sentia sua falta e a queria de volta de qualquer jeito.

Mas ela não fez nada disso. Ficou ali paralisada e pensou em ir embora sem olhar para trás e nem responder. Mas resolveu se virar e olhar Adora nos olhos.

A loira olhava para ela com tristeza. Mas não havia raiva no olhar de Adora, e, por algum motivo que ela não sabia explicar, isso a deixou com mais ódio ainda. Era como se ela não merecesse nada de Adora, nem mesmo a sua raiva. Então ela tentou fingir indiferença e perguntou:

− Saudades do que, Adora?

Adora ficou meio sem graça com a pergunta, mas, já que tinha começado, ia até o fim:

− Saudades de mim... de nós...

− Pois eu devolvo essa pergunta para você, Adora: você não sente saudades?

− O tempo todo... – Adora disse sem titubear.

Aquela resposta também pegou Catra desprevenida e ela sentiu um nó na garganta. Por uns segundos, passou por sua cabeça dizer que ela também sentia saudades o tempo todo, mas então ela olhou para dentro da cafeteria e viu Glimmer e Bow rindo e conversando como se a vida fosse sempre algo fácil de lidar e, mais uma vez, ela sentiu ódio. Olhou para Adora com um sorriso irônico e disse:

− E mesmo assim você prefere ficar com essas princesinhas idiotas?

Adora respirou fundo, arrependida por ter abaixado a guarda e ter que ouvir aquelas acusações mais uma vez. E Catra viu no rosto da loira que ela tinha ficado irritada com o comentário. O olhar pacífico deu lugar a um olhar de raiva e Catra sentiu uma satisfação estranha em ter provocado essa reação em Adora. A loira disse, meio agressiva:

− Pois é... da mesma forma como, mesmo assim, você prefere trabalhar para aquele bando de canalhas!

Catra deu sua gargalhada sarcástica e disse, provocadora:

− Quem sabe eu não sou igual a eles, Adora...

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas e foi embora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E a treta avança! No próximo capítulo, saberemos se o plano de Catra funcionou!


	19. 19 - Vitórias e derrotas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, veremos se o plano de Catra deu certo. Qual será o desfecho da primeira competição do Torneio de Portais?  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de sexo e de dinâmicas sexuais agressivas.  
> Se você não se sente à vontade com este tipo de conteúdo, não prossiga.  
> Se você é menor de idade, o certo é cair fora e só voltar no próximo capítulo!

***Cafeteria Elberon***

***Tempo atual***

Já fazia mais de meia hora que Adora, Glimmer, Bow e Prof. Angela estavam esperando por Entrapta. Glimmer já tinha tentado ligar para ela algumas vezes, mas a ligação ia direto para a caixa postal. Adora também tentou ligar e também foi para a caixa postal.

− Que estranho! – disse Glimmer – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa? Ela está bem atrasada!

− Tem certeza de que este é o local certo, Cíntia? – perguntou Profa. Angela, já ficando impaciente.

− Afff... Claro, né, mãe! Você acha que eu não sei nem marcar uma reunião?

− Eu também estou achando estranho – disse Adora – Ela tinha ficado tão animada com a possibilidade de voltar para o curso dela...

− Bom, se essa garota não aparecer... talvez tenhamos que começar a pensar num plano B... – disse Angela, preocupada.

− Calma, mãe! É só um atraso, daqui a pouco ela chega. Ou, se não chegar, até o final do dia a gente consegue falar com ela novamente e marcar outra reunião.

− Mas e se ela tiver desistido de dar entrevista para nós, Cíntia? Temos que começar a pensar em outras possibilidades. O prazo de entrega da primeira matéria está logo aí.

− Seria uma pena se perdêssemos essa matéria! – Disse Adora – O assunto é sensacional, além de envolver questões ambientais, sociais, etc. Seria a matéria perfeita para nós começarmos nos destacando!

− Eu concordo, mas temos que ser prudentes, Adora – ponderou Profa. Angela – É melhor entregarmos uma outra matéria boa do que não entregarmos matéria nenhuma.

− Sim, tem razão, professora...

− Bom, neste caso – disse Bow – pensando no que a professora falou, talvez seja melhor Adora e eu entrarmos em contato com as outras garotas e começarmos a pensar em uma outra possibilidade de pauta.

− Porra, gente! Calma, caralho! Daqui a pouco a menina chega! – disse Glimmer, exaltada.

− Cíntia!! Olhe os modos e o linguajar! – disse Angela, corando de vergonha. E, virando-se para Adora e Bow, disse, se justificando – Eu nunca encorajei esse comportamento dela e muito menos o uso desse tipo de vocabulário! Mas não tem jeito, ela não muda!

− Eu sei, sra. Bright. Eu também falo isso pra ela – disse Bow.

− Escuta, vocês vão ficar aqui falando mal de mim na minha cara?

Neste momento, Adora se levantou e disse:

− Gente, eu vou ali fora ligar pra Netossa ou pra Perfuma. Estou começando a ficar preocupada.

E, dizendo isso, saiu da cafeteria já pensando em outras possibilidades de pauta.

*****

***Sala do Prof. John Hordak***

***Universidade Etheria***

Naquele mesmo dia, Catra e Scorpia levaram Entrapta para conhecer Hordak. Catra já tinha explicado para ele que o plano para captar Entrapta deveria incluir uma proposta interessante para ela aceitar mudar de lado e Hordak deu a entender que H. Prime já tinha tomado conhecimento da pesquisa de Entrapta e tinha interesse em tê-la como pesquisadora em sua empresa.

Por isso, quando chegaram na sala de Hordak, ele já as estava aguardando.

− Bom dia, Prof. Hordak – disse Catra, entrando na sala com Entrapta e Scorpia – Esta é Emilly Dryl, também conhecida como Entrapta. Ela aceitou a proposta de Harold Prime para fazer parte do time de pesquisadores da empresa. E também já conversamos com ela e ela aceitou dar uma entrevista exclusiva para o portal “A Horda”.

Hordak, com sua formalidade de sempre, levantou-se de sua cadeira e, por trás da mesa, estendeu a mão para cumprimentar a garota:

− Seja bem-vinda, srta. Emilly! O sr. Harold Prime está muito satisfeito em tê-la em seu grupo de pesquisadores e, para demonstra sua satisfação, conversou com o reitor de nossa universidade e ele vai readmiti-la em seu antigo curso. Além disso, vai disponibilizar um laboratório para que a senhorita possa desenvolver as suas pesquisas aqui mesmo. Por isso, ele me incumbiu de ficar diretamente responsável pela senhorita.

Os olhos da garota de cabelo roxo brilhavam de satisfação e ela deu um gritinho de alegria:

− Sensacional! Era tudo o que eu queria! Quando eu posso começar?

− Amanhã mesmo! O sr. Prime irá me passar algumas instruções para que eu a oriente sobre como e quais pesquisas desenvolver. Ele tem muito interesse no seu módulo de automação para controle climático.

− Perfeito! Amanhã mesmo já retomarei as minhas pesquisas! Eu estava no meio da construção de um robô de tecnologia avançadíssima quando fui expulsa da última faculdade. Eu dei a ela o nome de Emilly Jr. Você quer conhecê-la? Eu posso te apresentar à Emilly Jr!

Hordak olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados e levemente corado de vergonha, enquanto Catra segurava a vontade de rir. Entrapta era uma das pouquíssimas pessoas que não tremiam ao falar com ele e não mantinham distância. Isso o deixou um pouco desconcertado:

− Ahnn... claro... sim! Eu... eu conhecerei seu robô no tempo oportuno...

− Excelente! – ela disse animada, com sua voz estridente.

− Aliás, o sr. Prime me pediu que o avisasse assim que a senhorita chegasse aqui. Vou fazer isso agora mesmo e, logo em seguida, já encaminho as senhoritas para o espaço onde já está sendo adaptado o laboratório.

Hordak ligou para Prime e conversou com ele com uma formalidade acima do que já era o seu habitual. Mesmo de costas para as garotas e falando baixo, Catra o ouvia chamar Prime de irmão e lembrou-se do dia em que ela e Adora ouviram, sem querer, uma conversa de Hordak. Uma outra coisa, porém, chamou a atenção de Catra. Durante a breve conversa ao telefone, ela o ouviu dizer:

− Sim, acredito que ele ficará muito satisfeito, irmão.

E Catra ficou se perguntando quem seria “ _ele_ ”. Haveria outro chefe além de Harold Prime?

Depois de desligar o telefone, Hordak disse:

− Vou acompanhar as senhoritas até o corredor e mostrar em qual direção fica o laboratório.

Hordak saiu de trás de sua mesa e passou por elas para se encaminhar até a porta. Quando passou por Entrapta, ela disse:

− Fascinante!! – E, olhando para ele, perguntou animada – É liga de carbono ou de alumínio?

Hordak parou e olhou para ela boquiaberto e sem saber o que dizer. Apenas balbuciou:

− Ahnn... é...

− Você usa uma prótese na perna esquerda, não usa? Eu ouço um pequeno “click” quando você apoia o peso do seu corpo nesta perna. Pelo barulho suponho que seja liga de carbono, o que é uma excelente escolha porque é mais resistente, embora a liga de alumínio seja mais leve!

Hordak continuava pasmo e Catra e Scorpia se entreolharam abismadas. Ninguém sabia que Hordak tinha prótese na perna. Ele era sempre muito reservado e nunca comentava nada da sua vida com ninguém.

− Mas... - Entrapta disse num gritinho agudo que fez todo mundo dar um pulo de susto – perna mecânica é coisa do passado! Eu vou fazer para você uma perna biônica com liga de titânio! Ela não vai mais fazer esse “click” quando você andar e vai ser praticamente indestrutível!! – disse, vibrando de empolgação. E, depois, pegou na mão dele e disse mais docemente – Farei isso em agradecimento à sua gentileza em me aceitar aqui e ficar responsável por me ajudar.

Dessa vez, Hordak ficou roxo de vergonha e disse:

− Eu... eu... que agradeço...

Eles saíram para o corredor e Hordak deu algumas indicações para que elas pudessem chegar ao local que já estava sendo adaptado como laboratório. Antes de irem, ele pegou na mão de Entrapta e disse com cortesia:

− Foi um prazer conhecê-la, srta. Emilly.

− O prazer foi todo meu! – a garota disse, sempre animada.

Catra estava impressionada. Ela nunca tinha visto Hordak tão amável e tão falante e também nunca o tinha visto tratar alguém tão bem quanto ele tratava Entrapta.

Elas foram saindo e Hordak chamou Catra:

− Srta. Catarina!

Ela olhou para trás e ele, retomando sua habitual cara fechada, disse em voz baixa:

− Bom trabalho.

Ela sorriu orgulhosa e levou Entrapta para o laboratório.

*****

***Redação do portal “A Rebelião”***

Depois de três dias, os receios da equipe do “A Rebelião” se confirmaram. Entrapta estava incomunicável e eles perceberam que teriam que providenciar outra matéria para entregar dali a poucos dias.

Neste meio tempo, Adora já tinha pensando em mais umas duas opções e já tinha começado a fazer alguns levantamentos sobre os assuntos, assim como Netossa, que trabalhava na área de tecnologia, também já tinha outra pauta em vista.

Fizeram uma reunião às pressas e as professoras Angela e Cássia escolheram uma das propostas de Adora para fazer a matéria. O assunto era sobre construções de baixo custo feitas com impressora 3D e materiais ecologicamente sustentáveis. Adora já tinha adiantado as pesquisas sobre o assunto e já tinha localizado uma empresa que estava utilizando esse tipo de tecnologia. Todos se mobilizaram para ajudar e fazer a matéria sair dentro do prazo necessário.

A equipe do “A Rebelião” entregou a matéria para a comissão julgadora do Torneio no último horário do último dia do prazo. Todos estavam exaustos pela correria que tinham tido nos últimos dias.

Mesmo assim, depois de entregarem a matéria, Adora procurou Glimmer e Bow para falar sobre as investigações:

− E aí? Nós não vamos procurar a tal Huntara?

− Minha filha, eu não durmo em serviço! Eu já até falei com ela por telefone! – disse Glimmer, orgulhosa.

− Sério? E aí?

− Marquei de encontrarmos com ela na próxima semana para trocarmos uma ideia, mas...

− Vixi... “mas” o quê? – perguntou Bow.

− Mas... eu acho que ela vai querer alguma coisa em troca pra nos ajudar.

− Bom, pelo que falam dela, isso já era de se esperar, né? – ponderou Adora.

− Sim, mas agora a gente vai até o fim nessa história – disse Glimmer decidida.

*****

***Universidade Etheria***

***3 dias depois***

Havia chegado o dia do anúncio da equipe vencedora da primeira matéria. O resultado sairia no final da tarde no site do Torneio e as equipes teriam o direito de publicar as matérias em seus portais para que o público as conhecesse.

A equipe do “A Rebelião” havia combinado de se reunir na sua redação para acompanhar, junto com as professoras Angela e Cássia e com a secretária Juliet, a divulgação do resultado.

Já perto do horário do anúncio, Netossa saía às pressas da sala do seu orientador, no departamento de T.I., quando, virando um corredor, deu de cara com Entrapta e não pode conter sua surpresa:

− Entrapta!

− Ei! Olá... moça do cabelo prateado...

− Nós procuramos por você durante dias!

− Ah, muito gentil da parte de vocês procurarem por mim, mas... quem são vocês mesmo? – Entrapta perguntou, genuinamente confusa.

− O portal “A Rebelião”! Estava tudo certo para fazer a matéria com você e sobre a sua pesquisa!

− Aaaahh, claro... as primeiras meninas... as que não apareceram no encontro... Puxa, foi uma pena mesmo não ter dado certo!

− Como assim, não apareceram no encontro? As garotas foram junto com a professora Angela.

− Humm... eu não me lembro disso... eu acho que elas não foram, não... Mas você não precisa se preocupar, porque a garota da heterocromia e a grandona emotiva foram lá me encontrar.

− Espera... as garotas do portal “A Horda”?

− Sim, acho que é este o nome do portal... um nome bem estranho pra um portal de notícias...

− Espera aí, Entrapta... o que você está fazendo aqui?

− Estou saindo do meu laboratório e indo buscar umas comidas em miniatura que eu esqueci no carro. Você precisa ver o meu laboratório! É sensacional!! Tão tecnologicamente avançado!! – Entrapta disse vibrando, com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

− Seu laboratório? Como assim seu laboratório?

− Sim! O Hordak providenciou tudo o que eu preciso para desenvolver a minha pesquisa!

Netossa ficou tão chocada em ouvir isso que não sabia mais nem o que falar. Vendo que ela não dizia mais nada, Entrapta foi andando e dizendo:

− Apareça no meu laboratório para fazer uma visita qualquer dia desses! E traga as meninas de cabelos coloridos junto com você! Vai ser um prazer mostrar minha pesquisa para vocês!

Quando Netossa chegou na redação do “A Rebelião”, já estavam todos reunidos esperando o resultado e Glimmer atualizava a página do site do Torneio a cada dez segundos. Netossa foi se sentar ao lado de Spinerella que notou que ela estava com uma cara estranha:

− Que foi, amor? Você parece preocupada. Está ansiosa com o resultado?

− Não... quer dizer, sim, mas não é isso. Acabei de saber de uma coisa bizarra!

− O que aconteceu?

Neste momento, Glimmer deu um grito:

− SAIU!!! Saiu o resultado, porra!!!

− Cíntia!!

− Vê logo! Quem ganhou? – Perguntou Bow ansioso e todas as meninas se levantaram e foram para perto de Glimmer.

− Espera aí... vamos ver... – mas então Glimmer fez uma cara de decepção e olhou para todos com tristeza no olhar – Perdemos... a matéria vencedora foi a matéria do “A Horda”...

− Uuuugh!! Eu não acredito!!! – disse Mermista, esfregando as mãos no rosto.

Adora abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, extremamente decepcionada com o resultado, mas principalmente consigo mesma. Ela tinha participado em grande parte na elaboração da matéria, além de ter sido dela a escolha do tema. E tudo o que ela menos queria era começar o Torneio com uma derrota.

Spinerella e Perfuma estavam quase chorando e as professoras Angela e Cássia também estavam chateadas. Bow parecia inconformado e Glimmer chutava uma cadeira com raiva:

− Puta que pariu! Mas que porra do caralho! Eu não acredito que a gente perdeu essa merda! Logo na primeira!!

Netossa, que era a única que não parecia surpresa com o resultado, disse:

− Alguém pode, por favor, ver o tema da matéria do “A Horda”? Eu quero confirmar uma coisa...

Glimmer voltou para o site e procurou o título da matéria e a sinopse. E, quando leu, fez uma cara de quem não estava acreditando no que estava vendo:

− Espera aí, mas... essa aqui é a nossa matéria! Quer dizer, a matéria que a gente ia fazer!

− A matéria com a Entrapta, não é? – perguntou Netossa. E, cruzando os braços, olhou para Adora de cara feia e perguntou – Como você explica isso, Adora?

Todos estavam confusos e surpresos e Adora olhou para ela sem entender:

− O quê? Eu? O que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?

− Tem a ver que quem levou Entrapta para o lado do “A Horda”, quem foi no encontro com Entrapta e a levou de lá, foi a sua amiguinha irritante. Como ela sabia de tudo isso? Como ela sabia que Entrapta estaria lá?

− Catra? Foi ela que...? – Adora estava mais confusa do que nunca e começou a ficar irritada ao perceber que Catra, de algum jeito que ela não sabia como, tinha feito aquilo para prejudicá-la – Eu sei lá como ela soube! Você acha que eu falei alguma coisa pra ela? A gente nem se fala mais! E você acha que eu queria perder?

− Talvez você não tenha perdido de verdade, Adora – disse Netossa, agressiva – Talvez você tenha ganhado... ganhado junto com o lado de lá...

− Espera aí, você está dizendo que eu estou fazendo jogo duplo?

− É a única explicação que eu encontro.

− Que isso, gente! – Bow interveio – Você tá louca, Netossa? Adora não é uma espiã!

− Ugh, mas que essa história está esquisita... está sim! – disse Mermista – Acho que vamos ter que abrir uma investigação!

− Calma, gente! Não vamos nos precipitar com acusações! Não vamos perder o equilíbrio! – dizia Perfuma, tentando respirar fundo.

Aí começou uma confusão com todo mundo falando ao mesmo tempo e muitas acusações sendo feitas, até que Angela resolveu pôr fim à discussão:

− Chega! Chega de acusações e especulações! Isso não vai nos levar a nada! Há muitas formas pelas quais essas informações podem ter chegado aos ouvidos dos nossos concorrentes. Às vezes, uma conversa descuidada durante um café, um computador ou celular que a gente deixa aberto na frente das pessoas, um e-mail ou telefonema interceptado... quem vai saber? É prematuro fazer acusações, mas, de agora em diante, temos que redobrar a nossa atenção. A primeira matéria já foi e nós perdemos. É hora de concentrar todos os nossos esforços para ganhar a próxima! Vamos embora que, por hoje, já tivemos emoções demais!

*****

***República Lua Clara*** (Aviso +18) 

O clima estava péssimo em Lua Clara. Netossa não se convencia de que Adora não tinha nada a ver com o vazamento de informações e todos estavam tensos. Adora, além de chateada por ter perdido, ainda tinha que lidar com a desconfiança de algumas das meninas. Só Bow, Glimmer e Perfuma confiavam totalmente que não tinha sido ela.

Para não ficar aquele climão na sala, Adora resolveu ir para o quarto e dormir mais cedo. Ela se deitou, mas não conseguia conciliar o sono. Rolou de um lado para o outro e, apesar de cansada, o sono não vinha. Acabou sentando-se na beirada da cama, exausta pelo dia e por todos os problemas que havia enfrentado. Entrava uma suave faixa de luz pela janela entreaberta e ela começou a respirar fundo para puxar o ar da noite para dentro dos pulmões. Abaixou a cabeça e a segurou com as duas mãos, como se carregasse todo o peso do mundo na cabeça.

Então ouviu um barulho na sua escrivaninha e percebeu que seu porta-lápis tinha caído no chão.

− Ops! Foi sem querer! – ouviu aquela voz rouca e familiar dizer.

Olhou assustada e viu Catra sentada em cima da escrivaninha.

− Hey, Adora! – e riu, com uma risada maligna.

A morena agora olhava para um outro porta-objetos no canto da escrivaninha. Colocou a ponta dos dedos nele e foi empurrando devagar, até ele cair e espalhar tudo pelo chão. Olhou para Adora com um sorriso cínico e disse:

− Ops! Foi sem querer de novo! – e riu debochada.

Adora olhou para ela, confusa:

− Como você entrou aqui? – e olhou para a janela entreaberta, por onde entrava a claridade do poste.

− Ah, Adora... há tanto tempo a gente se conhece e você ainda não sabe que, quando eu quero, eu arrumo os meus meios?... – e riu mais uma vez, sua risada rouca e sarcástica. Ela estava toda vestida de preto e, ainda sentada sobre a mesa, seus olhos bicolores miravam Adora como um animal selvagem observa sua presa.

− O que você quer, Catra? Por que se deu o trabalho de vir até aqui? Já não basta tudo o que você fez para nos atrapalhar? E ainda acabou colocando as meninas contra mim! – Adora estava começando a ficar sem paciência.

− Ownn, tadinha da Adora! Está perdendo a confiança das princesas? – disse irônica.

− Eu não acho engraçado! Tudo o que você fez foi muito grave!

− Adora... mas eu vim aqui justamente para me gabar da minha vitória... Me diga: qual é o gosto da derrota? – Catra desceu da mesa e foi caminhando lentamente em direção a Adora, pisando manso e ondulando levemente o corpo ao andar, como um gato que se aproxima desconfiado.

Adora ficou em pé e olhou para ela irritada:

− Pronto! Já conseguiu o que queria! Pode ir embora! – e, dizendo isso, Adora fez menção de desviar da garota, que já estava muito próxima, e ir abrir a porta para ela sair.

Antes que Adora conseguisse completar seu gesto, Catra a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar, e continuou olhando para ela com o sorriso maligno no rosto. Adora puxou o braço e disse, agressiva:

− O que foi, Catra? O que mais você quer?

Antes que Adora pudesse se dar conta, Catra agarrou seu rosto com as duas mãos e, puxando com força, colou seus lábios nos lábios da loira. Adora ficou completamente sem reação. Apenas sentia os lábios mornos e macios de Catra em contato com os seus, as mãos quentes segurando seu rosto, e aquele cheiro tão doce e familiar entrando por suas narinas. O coração de Adora disparou como se ela estivesse diante de um grande perigo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela não queria se desprender tão depressa.

Sem conseguir se controlar, Adora segurou a garota pela cintura e foi lentamente adentrando a boca de Catra com a sua língua, procurando pela língua dela. A morena, mesmo a beijando, deu uma risadinha e, sem que Adora esperasse, mordeu a língua da loira devagar.

A pressão dos dentes de Catra na língua de Adora provocou dor, mas, ao mesmo tempo, despertou alguma coisa violenta em Adora. A loira agarrou os braços de Catra com força e a jogou de encontro ao guarda-roupa, pressionando o corpo da morena com o seu e iniciando um beijo violento, em que sua língua invadia profundamente a boca de Catra, enquanto esta mordia os lábios de Adora, chegando a sair sangue. Sentindo o gosto de sangue em sua boca, Adora comprimia com mais força ainda o corpo de Catra contra o guarda-roupa.

A morena então cravou as unhas afiadas nos ombros e nas costas de Adora e foi descendo, rasgando a pele, fazendo os vergões subirem e gotas de sangue aflorarem em alguns lugares onde as unhas rasgaram mais fundo. Adora gemeu de dor e, num acesso de fúria, segurou a gola da camisa de Catra com as duas mãos e puxou com força, estourando todos os botões e expondo o busto da morena. Catra estava sem sutiã e Adora, agindo por um impulso que ela não conseguia controlar, agarrou os seios da morena e começou a acariciá-los, olhando nos olhos de Catra.

Catra ofegava, mas não tirava do rosto o sorriso de desafio e provocação. E disse baixinho, sem desviar os olhos:

− Então é assim que nós vamos brincar, Adora? Ok... foi você quem pediu...

Catra segurou nas laterais do short de Adora e o abaixou, com calcinha e tudo, até o meio das coxas. Antes que Adora conseguisse reagir ou protestar, a morena já estava com a mão no meio das suas pernas, pressionando seu sexo e movimentando a mão lentamente. Adora sentiu sua pele ficar toda arrepiada e suas pernas começaram a tremer. Só conseguiu sussurrar:

− Catra...

Catra sorria com malícia e disse baixinho:

− O que foi, Adora?... o gato comeu sua língua?... – e riu baixo e rouco.

Mas Adora não estava disposta a perder naquele jogo. Não mais uma vez. Segurou a cintura da morena com as duas mãos e, virando-a de costas, a jogou de bruços sobre a escrivaninha. Rapidamente, alcançou o botão da sua calça e o soltou, abaixando zíper e puxando a roupa da garota para baixo, expondo a sua bundinha redonda e firme. Catra gemeu e cravou as unhas na escrivaninha mas, antes que pudesse se levantar, Adora deitou o seu corpo sobre o dela, beijando e mordendo a sua nuca e alisando as suas nádegas e suas coxas com as mãos.

Mesmo de costas para Adora, Catra levou os braços para trás da cabeça e agarrou os cabelos de Adora, segurando violentamente, trazendo a loira mais para perto de si. Adora gemia de dor, mas se concentrava em continuar acariciando o corpo de Catra, como se tivesse esperado por aquilo a vida inteira. Suas mãos percorriam os seios, as coxas, a barriga, até que sua mão direita desceu pelo meio das pernas da garota e tocou a sua intimidade úmida. Adora gemeu de prazer ao sentir seus dedos se umedecendo naquela maciez quente e melada.

Catra, que ainda segurava com força os cabelos de Adora atrás de si, desceu suas unhas afiadas pela nuca e pelos ombros da loira e começou a arranhar com tanta força e tão profundamente que Adora sentia gotas de sangue escorrer pelas suas costas e pelo seu peito.

Adora gemeu alto de dor e disse:

− Catra, você está me machucando!

− Eu não me importo! Não me importo com o que você está sentindo! Só quero fazer o que eu tenho vontade!

− Ah, é? Então eu também posso jogar esse jogo! Eu também vou fazer o que eu tenho vontade – disse a loira, entre irritada e excitada.

Deslizando a mão no meio das nádegas de Catra, Adora encontrou o orifício apertado e fez uma leve pressão com o dedo, esperando para ver qual seria a reação da garota. Catra deu um gritinho de surpresa, mas, olhando para trás com um olhar provocador, perguntou, sarcástica:

− Então é disso que você tem vontade, sua pervertida? Não imaginava que você curtia isso, Adora!

Nem Adora. Na verdade, Adora não tinha a menor ideia do que estava fazendo. Ela só sentia raiva e desejo ao mesmo tempo, e, pressionando um pouco mais forte o dedo, fez a garota gemer mais e sussurrar:

− Adora...

Adora fechou os olhos para se concentrar e não perder o controle, porque não queria machucar Catra, e ouviu mais alto e mais forte:

− Adora!

Seu corpo todo tremia e a voz parecia cada vez mais alta e mais grossa:

− Adora!!

Uma sacudida violenta em seus ombros fez seu corpo todo se agitar, enquanto ouvia muito alto:

− ADORA! ACORDA!! ACORDA, ADORA!!

Adora sentou-se na cama encharcada de suor e ofegando, como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona. Seus dedos apertavam as cobertas com tanta força que parecia que iam rasgar o tecido. Bow segurava seus ombros com força e olhava pra ela em desespero. Glimmer, do outro lado da cama, tirava os cabelos que estavam grudados no suor do seu rosto e perguntou preocupada:

− Está tudo bem?

− Eu... eu... eu... – a loira balbuciava confusa.

− Nós viemos aqui te chamar e vimos que você estava tendo um sono agitado, se debatia na cama, parecia que estava lutando com alguém – disse Bow, acariciando as suas costas.

− Eu... eu... – era a única coisa que ela conseguia repetir, enquanto se lembrava de flashes do sonho e ficava vermelha de vergonha.

− Desculpa se a gente te assustou – Bow disse – mas achamos melhor te chamar...

− Eu... eu... – Adora puxava a coberta para cima, como se estivesse nua e tentando se cobrir, mas estava vestida.

− Adora... tem certeza de que você está bem? Você está tão vermelha... suada... – Glimmer perguntou preocupada.

− Eu... eu?

− E só repete a mesma coisa... – e Bow, olhando para Glimmer, disse em desespero – Ai, meu Santo Onofre! Adora está tendo um AVC!!

− Eu??

− Eita, porra! Será?? – perguntou Glimmer, começando a ficar apavorada – Eu vou chamar o SAMU!!

− Chama logo!

− NÃO! – Adora, finalmente, começou a voltar a si – Não... não precisa... eu... eu estou bem, só... só tive um pesadelo... estranho...

− Tem certeza? – perguntou Glimmer – eu posso chamar uma ambulância ou levar você a um hospital.

− Não precisa, tá tudo bem. Eu só quero tomar um banho e tirar esse suor do corpo...

− Bom, então vamos deixar você à vontade. Depois vai lá na sala pra gente conversar sobre o lance da Entrapta. Foi pra isso que a gente veio aqui te chamar.

− Tá bom. Eu já encontro vocês lá.

Assim que eles saíram, Adora suspirou fundo. Os flashes do sonho vinham nitidamente na sua memória, fazendo-a sentir o rosto queimar de vergonha. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ela se sentia um pouco decepcionada justamente por não ser verdade. Parecia tão nítido, tão real...

Adora apalpou o corpo e começou a procurar marcas em seus braços, seus ombros, mas não havia nada. Passou a mão na nuca, nas costas, mas não havia sangue. Olhou para suas mãos, mas elas não estavam meladas pelo corpo de Catra. Não havia arranhões e nem sangue. Não havia marcas e nem dores. Não havia luta e nem machucados. Não havia mãos, nem unhas, nem pelos, nem língua e nem beijos.

Não havia nada.

Não havia Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de qualquer comentário, gostaria de dizer que joguinhos sexuais violentos são bem divertidos APENAS SE todas as partes envolvidas estiverem curtindo. Que fique bem claro que sou totalmente contra expressões de violência não consentida.  
> Dito isso, preparem-se porque o jogo de amor e ódio só aumenta cada vez mais! Catra passou uma bela rasteira na Rebelião e agora Adora vai tentar dar a volta por cima!
> 
> *****  
> Coloquei essa nota lá no capítulo 30, mas senti necessidade de voltar aqui e colocar também, para evitar que as pessoas tenham uma compreensão equivocada dos fatos.  
> É um comentário sobre questões psicológicas que envolvem os personagens:  
> Na minha compreensão, o sonho de Adora diz respeito a sexo em si. Esse sonho tem bases metafóricas emocionais muito mais profundas que um simples desejo sexual. Ele revela um jogo de poder entre ela e Catra (representado pela luta, o sangue, as atitudes agressivas, etc.) e o medo de, assim como Catra, acabar sucumbindo ao “lado negro da força” (representado pela tentativa de intimar Catra por meio de um movimento sexual mais ousado), atitude que deixou a própria Adora assustada e envergonhada.  
> Achei importante esclarecer porque essa dinâmica sexual agressiva não tem muito a ver com o desejo das duas protagonistas, mas, na verdade, revela medos e inseguranças.


	20. 20 - O laboratório de Entrapta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, nós vamos ver se Adora consegue convencer as meninas de Lua Clara de que não é ela que está passando informações para o outro lado. E será que Catra está feliz com a vitória da primeira competição do Torneio?  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de violência verbal, física e faz referência a violência contra crianças e estes conteúdos podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Centro da cidade***

***Tempo atual***

Foram necessárias muitas DRs com a equipe do “A Rebelião” até que todos se convencessem de que Adora não tinha nada a ver com o vazamento das informações sobre Entrapta para Catra. Até Juliet havia dito para a Profa. Angela ficar de olho em Adora porque aquilo tinha sido muito suspeito para ser só uma coincidência. Mas, aos poucos, todos foram acreditando na inocência de Adora. Netossa foi a última a acreditar, mas, mesmo desconfiada, resolveu abaixar a guarda.

Adora ficou péssima durante alguns dias por conta de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ter perdido a disputa pela primeira matéria do Torneio foi um golpe para ela, que estava começando a se sentir insegura e fracassada, porque se culpava pela derrota. Mas não era só isso. Ela também estava, ao mesmo tempo, irritada e triste com o que Catra havia feito. Conhecendo a amiga como ela conhecia, tinha certeza de que Catra estava com raiva dela, mas nunca pensou que ela chegaria a tanto, a ponto de trapacear para prejudicá-la e ganhar a primeira disputa. Por isso, cada vez mais parecia distante a possibilidade de as duas reatarem a amizade. E isso a deixava extremamente triste.

Para piorar a situação, ela não conseguia parar de pensar no sonho que havia tido com Catra, e pensar nisso a deixava confusa e constrangida. Ela não tinha certeza do que aquele sonho significava, se era sinal de raiva ou de desejo, se ela via Catra como uma ameaça ou uma tentação. Mas, de um jeito estranho, tinha sido tão bom... Ela tinha dificuldade de confessar para si mesma, mas, no íntimo, toda noite ela ia dormir com a esperança de sonhar com Catra novamente. Um sonho daquele tipo...

No meio de toda essa confusão de pensamentos e sentimentos, chegou o dia da reunião com Huntara. Adora, Glimmer e Bow a encontraram num boteco estilo pé sujo no centro da cidade. Glimmer já tinha adiantado um pouco do assunto por telefone e Huntara os estava esperando enquanto tomava uma dose de uma bebida transparente.

Os três chegaram perto da mesa e a cumprimentaram, mas ela não se deu o trabalho de levantar e os cumprimentou sentada. Adora estranhou a mulher estar bebendo às duas horas da tarde num dia de semana, por isso chegou fazendo uma brincadeira:

− E aí? Tomando uma dose para empurrar o almoço?

Huntara olhou para ela com um meio sorriso e disse:

− Não, loirinha... Isso aqui _é_ o meu almoço...

Adora fez uma cara de espanto mas tentou dar um sorriso forçado. Bow resolveu ir logo ao assunto:

− Huntara, a Glimmer adiantou o assunto para você por telefone. Você acha que pode nos ajudar?

− Vocês querem que eu ajude vocês a foder com o Harold Prime... isso vai ter um preço proporcional à dificuldade e ao perigo que representa...

− Na verdade – disse Adora – não é bem foder, foder de verdade, sabe? É, tipo... desmascarar, talvez...?

− O que, em última análise, significa foder com ele, né, loirinha? – disse Huntara, sempre sorrindo para Adora.

− Na verdade, a gente quer saber qual que é a dele – disse Glimmer – A parte de foder ou não com ele vem depois e aí, talvez, você não precise participar.

− Mesmo assim, isso tem um custo...

− Tudo bem, dê o seu preço! O que eu posso fazer por você? – perguntou Glimmer, decidida.

Huntara olhou para ela e sorriu com um olhar malicioso, dizendo:

− Tem muitas coisas que você pode fazer por mim, youtuber...

Glimmer, que nunca foi de se constranger, retornou o olhar de malícia com um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

− Eu também acho que tem muitas coisas que eu posso fazer...

− Ok! Vamos parar com a putaria e voltar para o assunto? – disse Bow e tanto Glimmer quanto Adora olharam para ele espantadas. Huntara disse:

− Calma aí, garoto! Não precisa ficar com ciúmes! Sua namorada é muito novinha para mim!

− Ela não é minha namorada... – disse Bow, um pouco envergonhado de sua atitude impulsiva.

− Então, voltando ao assunto – disse Huntara – se o que vocês querem é saber qual é a do H. P., eu posso dizer para vocês. Eu sei qual é a dele.

− E o que é? – perguntou Adora, ansiosa.

− É de tudo um pouco, loirinha. Drogas lícitas e ilícitas, tráfico, trabalho escravo, contravenções ambientais e mais um monte de sujeira que vocês não teriam estômago para encarar.

− Na verdade, a gente mais ou menos já sabia de tudo isso. O que a gente precisa é de provas – disse Adora, lembrando-se das informações de Mara.

− Ou seja, querem colocar a mão no vespeiro – disse Huntara.

− Mais ou menos... é que nós temos uma hipótese que nós queríamos confirmar.

− Qual hipótese?

− De que o Hordak ajuda as empresas Prime-Black com o tráfico de drogas – disse Adora.

− Sim, isso é fato. Muito da articulação do tráfico passa pela universidade – Huntara afirmou.

− E ele usa como disfarce umas bugigangas que circulam ali na redação do “A Horda” e na Zona do Medo... e usa um aluno como uma espécie de entregador.

Huntara deu uma gargalhada e balançou a cabeça:

− É disso que vocês estão atrás? Vocês estão de brincadeira, né?

− Por que você está dizendo isso? – Perguntou Glimmer, levemente irritada – E qual é a graça?

− A graça é que vocês estão tentando pescar o menor peixe desse lago. Isso aí é fichinha! É tráfico pequeno, só para cobrir pequenas despesas. O buraco é bem mais embaixo. E o grosso do comércio de drogas não está nem ligado a essas pequenas operações da fábrica da Ilha das Feras. O negócio mesmo é no segmento farmacêutico da empresa, na sede da Prime-Black.

− Como assim? – Perguntou Adora, interessada.

− É lá que rola a grana e não há quase nada que vocês possam fazer, porque lá eles vendem drogas lícitas. Há anos eles desenvolvem drogas sob a forma de remédios que causam dependência e uma série de outros problemas. A pessoa toma um remédio para um problema e esse remédio gera outro problema, e a empresa já tem um remédio para esse outro problema também, e todos eles geram dependência química. Mas nunca acontece nada com a empresa porque eles compram todas as autoridades necessárias para que os produtos deles passem por todas as fiscalizações e aprovações e continuem sendo vendidos. Além disso, eles usam as pesquisas da universidade como fachada para produzir e comercializar os produtos que são mais difíceis de aprovar. E é aí que entra o Hordak: na organização e distribuição desses produtos. É um esquema grande e rola muita grana.

Os três se entreolharam espantados e Bow disse:

− Eu imaginei que o negócio fosse grande e sujo, mas nunca pensei que fosse tanto...

− E por isso que nós invadimos a fábrica da Ilha das Feras e ninguém ligou muito... Aquilo era só uma pequena parte de tudo... – refletiu Glimmer.

− Sim, mas a gente tem que começar por algum lugar – disse Adora – E como Huntara disse, no caso das indústrias farmacêuticas, no momento não há quase nada que a gente possa fazer. Mas a gente pode puxar o primeiro fio e expor a questão do tráfico de drogas que rola com o rapaz da Zona do Medo. Talvez isso gere um escândalo que puxe as investigações para outras coisas.

− Vocês sabem que vão se meter em jogo de gente grande, né? E que muita gente já rodou por causa disso... – perguntou Huntara.

− Sim, mas nós não podemos saber disso tudo e ficar de braços cruzados! – disse Adora.

− Sim, eu concordo com Adora – disse Glimmer – Huntara, nos ajude a conseguir alguma prova sobre esse tráfico de menor escala, como você disse. Esse é o primeiro passo.

− Ok, eu posso fazer isso... O cara da Zona do Medo que faz as entregas é conhecido como Véio.

− Sim, eu o conheço – disse Adora.

− Eu posso pegar algumas caixas dele...

− E você acha que ele te entregaria? – perguntou Adora.

Huntara deu uma gargalhada:

− Você é engraçada, loirinha! Eu disse que posso pegar umas caixas dele... mas não disse que ele vai entregar numa boa...

− Aaaaaahhh... – disse Adora. E, fingindo naturalidade, falou – Pfff, claro, eu já tinha entendido... você vai pegar... claro, porque é assim que a gente resolve as coisas mesmo... tipo...

Huntara riu novamente, achando engraçado a garota querendo se fazer de durona.

− Ótimo! – disse Glimmer – Mas você ainda não deu o seu preço.

− Não se preocupe, youtuber! Vai ser só dinheiro – disse Huntara rindo.

*****

***Redação do “A Horda”***

Catra deveria estar radiante com sua vitória e o sucesso da primeira matéria. O resultado não poderia ter sido melhor: além de vencer a primeira disputa, ainda tinha conseguido atrapalhar os planos do pessoal do “A Rebelião” e tinha recebido um elogio de Hordak. Tudo estava indo melhor do que o esperado.

Mas o que não a deixava ficar totalmente feliz com esse resultado é que ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça a frase que Adora tinha dito na entrada da cafeteria, de que sentia saudades dela o tempo todo. Catra tentava não pensar sobre o assunto, mas cada vez que se lembrava disso, sentia um frio na barriga. Ficava se perguntando de que forma Adora sentia falta dela, se como amiga, ou se o sentimento tinha mudado depois que elas se beijaram. Mas a cada momento ela chegava a uma conclusão diferente e por isso o assunto não saía de sua cabeça.

Quando chegou na redação, os outros membros da equipe já estavam lá e estavam conversando sobre a vitória na competição, fazendo comentários e rindo. Desde que Adora tinha ido embora, Catra vivia com um humor péssimo e não gostou de ver o pessoal conversando:

− Que moleza é essa, bando de folgados? Já não deveriam estar pensando na próxima matéria do Torneio?

− Ei, calma aí! – disse Lonnie – Deixa a gente saborear o gostinho da vitória!

− Podem saborear trabalhando, que é o que vocês já deveriam estar fazendo! Aliás, o próximo tema da Torneio é Moda e amanhã nós vamos fazer uma reunião para decidir a pauta da próxima matéria. Eu quero que cada um traga uma sugestão e uma sugestão boa!

Todo mundo se entreolhou revirando os olhos, mas foram para suas mesas. Catra também se sentou na sua mesa e meia hora depois, Weaver entrou na sala acompanhada de Otávia e já foi logo se dirigindo à Catra:

− Por que você não me avisou nada quando conseguiu falar com a garota cientista? Quando eu fiquei sabendo de tudo, a matéria já estava pronta e já tinha sido entregue para a comissão julgadora do Torneio sem a minha aprovação!

Catra nem olhou para a mulher enquanto ela falava e respondeu com pouco caso:

− Eu tratei de tudo direto com Hordak. E foi ele quem aprovou a matéria.

Weaver deu um tapa na mesa de Catra e perguntou, agressiva:

− E quem te deu autorização para agir dessa forma? _Eu_ sou a sua chefe imediata! Você deve se reportar a mim!

− Acontece que eu estou de saco cheio de falar com subalternos! – disse Catra com um sorriso provocador – Então estou preferindo tratar direto com quem manda! Por isso que... – e deixou o restante da frase no ar.

Otávia balançou a cabeça em reprovação pela atitude da garota enquanto Weaver parecia estar perdendo a paciência:

− Por isso que o quê, insolente?

− Por isso que eu consegui fazer _mais_ do que o Hordak queria e, ainda de quebra, eu consegui agradar até o Harold Prime! – Catra disse, olhando para as duas com um ar vitorioso.

Weaver e Otávia se entreolharam surpresas. Weaver segurou no braço de Catra e perguntou em voz baixa:

− O que você sabe sobre Harold Prime?

Catra puxou o braço e disse com um sorriso cínico:

− Eu sei tudo o que eu preciso saber porque eu não sou idiota como você pensa que eu sou. Aliás, a única idiota aqui é você que acha que ainda serve pra alguma coisa. Em breve, vou me reportar apenas para o Hordak e não vou mais precisar de você pra nada!

− Isso é o que você pensa, sua inútil arrogante! Seu tombo vai vir mais rápido e vai ser mais feio do que você pensa! – disse Weaver, nitidamente irritada.

Catra riu debochadamente da irritação de Weaver e disse:

− Você nunca confiou em mim, por isso não sabe do que eu sou capaz. Passou a vida toda babando por causa da Adora e nunca notou minhas qualidades. Acontece, velha idiota, que eu superei as expectativas do Hordak e do Harold Prime e agora eu estou com moral aqui!

Otávia, que até então estava em silêncio, disse, puxando Weaver pelo braço:

− Deixa essa pirralha metida pra lá, Sandra. Ela se acha muito, mas logo vai quebrar a cara! – e, dirigindo-se à Catra, disse – Você sempre foi insuportável, garota! Aproveita essa sua pequena vitória, porque ela vai durar pouco.

− Isso é o que nós vamos ver, pirata! Vocês duas já eram! Só não perceberam isso ainda!

*****

***13 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Casa de Sandra Weaver***

Quando Sandra Weaver descobriu que sua filha adotiva estudava na mesma classe que a filha de Randor, ela tratou logo de tentar fazer amizade com a tia de Adora para que as duas garotas pudessem se ver com frequência.

Weaver não via Adora desde o incidente na maternidade, no dia do seu nascimento, e quando a reencontrou na porta da escolinha, ficou verdadeiramente emocionada. A mulher olhava para o rosto da garotinha e conseguia ver nitidamente os traços do pai, seu antigo amor, e toda aquela obsessão que Weaver sentia por Randor pareceu retornar de alguma forma. Mas, agora, com ele morto já há alguns anos, a mulher transferia parte dessa obsessão para a garotinha loira, que poderia ter sido sua filha com o homem que ela amava.

Weaver foi se aproximando de Teela aos poucos e não foi difícil perceber que a jovem era ocupada e não tinha muito tempo para a sobrinha. Por isso, dizia que ela poderia levar Adora ao seu apartamento para passar a tarde brincando com Catra, enquanto Teela trabalhava. Como percebeu que a sobrinha realmente gostava da amiguinha, Teela concordou e essa visitas começaram a ficar frequentes.

Mas o que Teela não sabia é que Weaver não se preocupava em cuidar das garotas. Dando a elas brinquedos e comida para que se distraíssem, a mulher começava a beber cedo, enquanto ficava remoendo suas mágoas por ter perdido Randor e, pior, por ter provocado a morte do amor da sua vida. Frequentemente, Otávia ia para o apartamento de Weaver e as duas ficavam bebendo juntas.

Weaver nunca tinha tido muita paciência com Catra e, para piorar, a garotinha era arteira. Por isso, não era incomum que a mulher a deixasse de castigo ou, em alguns casos, motivada pela bebida, Weaver chegava a bater na garota. Adora nunca tinha visto a amiga apanhar, mas, mesmo assim, desconfiava que havia alguma coisa errada ali, e só não dizia nada para a tia porque tinha medo de que ela a proibisse de ver Catra ou de ir à casa dela.

Num dia em que as duas garotinhas brincavam de desenhar e pintar na sala, Weaver e Otávia estavam já bastante alcoolizadas quando Catra resolveu que seria uma boa ideia usar uma das paredes como tela, e começou a espalhar tintas na parede e rabiscar com lápis de cor. Quando se deu conta disso, Weaver começou a gritar com a garota e ameaçá-la, e Adora começou a ficar com medo de que a mulher fosse bater na amiga naquele momento.

No meio dos gritos de Weaver e das respostas mal educadas de Catra, Otávia, já bastante alterada, se levantou cambaleante do sofá e disse:

− Sandra, você é uma bunda mole, não sabe educar essa menina encapetada! Isso é falta de surra! Espera aí que eu dou um jeito nisso! – e, dizendo isso, foi andando em direção à garota.

Adora se colocou de pé imediatamente, entre a amiga e Otávia e abriu os braços dizendo:

− Você não vai bater nela!

Otávia colocou a mão no ombro de Adora e a empurrou de lado, dizendo:

− Sai da frente, garota intrometida! Senão vai sobrar uns tapas pra você também!

Adora caiu sentada no chão e, vendo isso, Catra correu até ela:

− Adora!!! – a menina gritou, chorando.

De lá do sofá, Weaver gritou:

− Otávia, não machuque a Adora!

Antes que Catra pudesse chegar até Adora, Otávia a pegou pela parte de trás da gola da camiseta e quase levantou a menina do chão.

− Vem cá que agora você vai aprender a se comportar!

Vendo Adora no chão, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e aquela mulher horrível prestes a lhe dar uma surra, Catra sentiu tanta raiva, mas tanta raiva, que, com toda a força que seu ódio conseguiu juntar, segurou firme o lápis de cor que tinha na mão e enfiou no olho da mulher, que a largou imediatamente, gritando e colocando a mão no olho.

Catra caiu no chão, mas, mais do que depressa, saiu de perto dela e foi para perto de Adora. As duas garotas viram que a mão da mulher começou a ficar tingida de sangue e ela gritava e chamava por Weaver:

− Sandra!!! Me ajuda!! Esse demônio dessa menina furou meu olho!

Weaver levantou assustada do sofá e chegou perto da amiga. Vendo que a situação era grave e que o olho não parava de sangrar, olhou com raiva para a menina e disse:

− Catarina!! Olha o que você fez!

− Meu nome não é Catarina! E eu odeio vocês duas! – Catra disse chorando, enquanto Adora a abraçava, chorando também.

Amparando a amiga, Weaver pegou sua bolsa sobre um móvel da sala e disse, nitidamente desesperada:

− Venha, Otávia! Eu vou te levar para o hospital o mais rápido possível – e, olhando para as duas garotas, disse enérgica – E vocês duas vão ficar sozinhas aqui até eu voltar! E tratem de se comportar! Não quero mais tragédias por hoje!

Otávia, gemendo de dor e ainda com a mão no olho, começou a acompanhar a amiga e disse:

− Quando você voltar, dá um jeito de se livrar dessa garota! Ela é um demônio!

− E perder a galinha dos ovos de ouro? Desculpe, amiga, mas ela nos rende uma boa grana por mês... e não se esqueça de que foi ideia sua trazê-la aqui e armar o esquema todo...

E, dizendo isso, as duas saíram do apartamento e deixaram as meninas lá dentro.

*****

***Laboratório de Entrapta***

***Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Scorpia entrou no laboratório procurando por Entrapta e logo ouviu o barulho da solda em um canto com um amontoado de metal:

− Ei! Entrapta!

A garota de cabelos roxos levantou o visor da máscara de solda e gritou com sua voz estridente:

− Scorpia! Estou aqui atrás!

Scorpia já sabia onde era. Desde que Entrapta havia começado a trabalhar no laboratório dentro da universidade, Scorpia ia todo dia à tarde encontrar a garota de cabelos roxos para tomarem café. E ela também sempre convidava Catra, mas a morena nunca aceitava ir junto. Por isso, eram sempre Scorpia e Entrapta, porque as duas tinham desenvolvido uma amizade quase instantânea.

− E aí? Consegue fazer um intervalo pra gente tomar um café?

− Claro! Vamos lá. Você trouxe as xícaras pequenas?

− Claro! Eu sei que a cafeteria da universidade não tem as xícaras que você gosta!

− Perfeito!! - Entrapta vibrou.

As duas saíram do laboratório e, como sempre, Entrapta deixou a porta destrancada porque o seu robô Emilly Jr. ficava responsável pela segurança.

Alguns minutos depois que elas saíram, Catra chegou no laboratório. Ela ia até lá com frequência para ver o que Entrapta estava fazendo e no que ela estava trabalhando. Ela sabia que, quanto mais ela estivesse por dentro de tudo, mais informações ela teria caso precisasse.

Catra abriu a porta e chamou Entrapta, mas ninguém respondeu. Então ela foi até o fundo do laboratório, onde ele viu que havia um amontoado de metal e foi verificar o que Entrapta estava fazendo.

Enquanto Catra estava lá no fundo, Adora chegou perto do laboratório e, como viu a porta aberta, espiou dentro. Pensou que aquele, com certeza, deveria ser o laboratório de Entrapta. Ela havia despistado Glimmer e Bow e havia ido ali sozinha para procurar Entrapta e perguntar a ela o que de fato tinha acontecido no dia em que elas marcaram a entrevista para fazer a matéria. Ela precisava dessas informações para tirar, de uma vez por todas, as dúvidas das garotas da república.

Adora foi entrando em silêncio e, como ouviu um barulho lá no fundo, pensou que Entrapta deveria estar lá. Foi chegando no fundo e chamou: 

− Entrapta! É você que está aí?

Quando ouviu a voz de Adora, Catra sentiu um frio no estômago e achou que estivesse alucinando. Mas, olhando por trás de uns equipamentos, viu que era realmente Adora e ficou meio sem reação.

Adora, não ouvindo resposta, deu mais alguns passos para frente e não viu nada. Então resolveu ir embora e voltar num outro momento. Quando virou as costas para se dirigir à saída, ouviu atrás de si:

\- Hey, Adora!

Ouvir a voz de Catra fez Adora sentir um arrepio percorrendo toda a sua espinha e, imediatamente, ela se lembrou do sonho. Virou-se assustada e deu de cara com aquele sorriso irônico que ela já conhecia bem:

− Catra? O que voc... ah, nem precisa perguntar, né? – e, olhando para toda aquela estrutura, balançou a cabeça e disse – Deve ter sido o seu chefe quem conseguiu tudo isso aqui, não foi?

− Adora, se você veio aqui pra me dar um dos seus chatíssimos sermões moralistas, poupe a sua saliva. Eu realmente não estou afim!

− Não, eu nem sabia que ia encontrar você aqui. Vim para falar com Entrapta. Mas, como parece que ela não está, eu já vou embora. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui – disse Adora meio irritada.

Catra também se irritou com o tom da loira e perguntou:

− E posso saber o que você quer com a Entrapta?

− Por quê? Preciso pedir permissão a você para falar com ela?

Catra deu uma risadinha debochada e disse:

− Há muitas coisas que precisam passar por mim agora, Adora. Mas você não sabe disso porque não é líder de nada. É um simples peão...

Adora ficou mais irritada ainda com essa observação e virou as costas para sair. Porém, quando estava se dirigindo à porta, a robô Emilly Jr., que fazia sua ronda pelo laboratório, captando os sons que vinham daquela direção, passou seu scanner por ali e captou também os movimentos de Adora. Emilly tinha um apurado sensor de sons e movimentos e, caso captasse algum tipo de movimentação, estava programada para acionar remotamente a trava da porta e de qualquer outro tipo de saída do laboratório.

Adora chegou até a porta, mexeu na maçaneta e viu que a porta estava trancada. Se virou irritada para Catra e perguntou:

− Será que dá para abrir essa porcaria de porta?

− Eu tenho cara de porteira, por acaso? Abre você essa droga e vai embora logo, já que é isso que você sabe fazer de melhor!

Adora respirou fundo para não explodir de raiva e disse:

− Acontece que essa porra tá trancada!

Catra, de cara fechada, se dirigiu até a porta, dizendo:

− Afff, como você é inútil! Não sabe nem abrir uma merda de uma porta! – e, dizendo isso, tentou virar a maçaneta e também viu que a porta estava trancada.

Catra tentou forçar a maçaneta, mas, vendo que a porta não abria, perguntou para Adora:

− Mas que merda que você fez aqui? Por que a porta não abre?

− Eu não fiz nada! Vai reclamar com o seu chefinho que arrumou um laboratório com a porta quebrada!

As duas estavam tão nervosas que nem perceberam que Emilly Jr. se aproximava delas as escaneando de alto a baixo. Emilly parecia uma grande bola de tênis feita de metal e tinha mais ou menos um metro de altura. Na frente de sua estrutura, ela possuía um visor com scanner e, nas laterais, havia duas aberturas por onde saíam tentáculos metálicos com garras mecânicas nas pontas, parecendo braços com mãos.

Como Catra continuava forçando a maçaneta e Adora começou a bater na porta para ver se tinha alguém do lado de fora que poderia ajudar a abrir, Emilly compreendeu toda essa movimentação como uma ameaça e, imediatamente, emitiu um som como se fosse uma espécie de alarme. As duas garotas se assustaram com o som e mais ainda ao perceberem a presença de Emilly Jr. ali tão próxima. Como Catra estava mais próxima dela, o visor começou a escaneá-la e um dos tentáculos se preparava para sair. Adora percebeu isso e, numa fração de segundos, puxou Catra para junto do seu corpo, ao mesmo tempo em que uma das garras mecânicas disparava e atingia violentamente a porta, acertando o lugar onde Catra estava até então.

Catra disse assustada:

− Ei!! Esse negócio tentou me atac... – foi então que olhou para Adora e viu que elas estavam praticamente abraçadas e seu rosto estava quase encostado no rosto de Adora.

As duas ficaram se olhando, sem dizer nada e sem desviar o olhar, até que ouviram outro barulho vindo de Emilly. Adora puxou Catra pelo braço e disse:

− Vamos sair de perto dessa coisa! Ela é perigosa!

Elas foram se afastando, mas o robô começou a persegui-las. Não era difícil fugir, porque Emilly se locomovia devagar, mas o laboratório, embora grande, era cheio de objetos, máquinas, mesas e equipamentos, o que dificultava a fuga. Em vários momentos, Emilly conseguia chegar bem perto delas e disparava seus braços de tentáculos tentando atingir as meninas. Catra começou a ficar desesperada e disse:

− A gente não vai poder ficar fugindo dessa coisa o tempo todo! O que a gente faz?

− Nós temos que dar um jeito de sair daqui – Adora disse, olhando para a porta.

− Mas como, se a porcaria da porta está trancada?

Neste momento, Emilly estava chegando bem perto delas e um dos tentáculos quase atingiu Catra novamente, que gritou de susto. Quase que instintivamente, Catra grudou com as duas mãos em um dos braços de Adora e disse apavorada:

− Adora, por favor, faça alguma coisa!

Mesmo com toda aquela situação e mesmo depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ver Catra assustada fez Adora amolecer na hora. A loira sorriu e abraçou Catra para acalmá-la. E, por um rápido momento, ela respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Catra e percebeu o quanto sentia falta daquilo. Mas não havia tempo para abraços, porque Emilly já estava se aproximando novamente e elas tinham que continuar saindo de perto e se esquivando. Então Adora disse:

− Você já percebeu aquele feixe de luz avermelhada que sai do visor dessa coisa? Eu acho que aquilo é um tipo de um scanner. A gente tem que evitar que aquilo nos localize.

− E como a gente vai fazer isso?

− Bom, o robô não vai conseguir perseguir nós duas ao mesmo tempo se formos em direções opostas. Então, vamos fazer assim: eu vou atraí-lo para ele me perseguir e, enquanto isso, você vai para um canto afastado e tenta ligar para alguém vir aqui abrir essa porta.

− Pfff! Adora, pare de bancar a heroína! E se essa coisa te acerta? – Catra disse, enquanto as duas iam o mais longe possível de Emilly que, no entanto, continuava perseguindo-as.

− Não vai me acertar! Eu sou mais rápida que essa bolinha – Adora disse sorrindo, para tentar acalmar Catra.

A morena, no entanto, grudou novamente no braço de Adora e disse em desespero:

− Eu não quero ficar sozinha aqui! Se essa coisa te pega, a próxima sou eu!

− Mas não tem outro jeito, Catra! – Adora disse com um tom carinhoso.

Catra olhou para uma bancada acima da qual havia uma espécie de plataforma suspensa presa a umas engrenagens. Então disse para Adora:

− Como você disse, essa coisa escaneia a gente e por isso nos persegue. A gente tem que sair do seu campo de visão. Vamos tomar distância dela e subir naquela plataforma ali e, como ela é baixinha, não vai conseguir ver para onde nós fomos.

− Boa ideia! – disse Adora, e, puxando Catra pela mão, começou a andar mais depressa, fazendo voltas pelo laboratório, indo e vindo por lugares diferentes, para que o robô as perdesse de vista.

Quando conseguiram se desviar do alcance do scanner de Emilly, subiram na bancada e depois na plataforma. Catra fez um sinal de silêncio para Adora e as duas ficaram imóveis e quietas, observando Emilly. O robô continuou rodando pelo laboratório, por entre as bancadas e equipamentos, escaneando tudo o que estava dentro do seu campo de visão, mas passava direto pelo lugar elevado onde estavam Adora e Catra.

As duas garotas ficaram sentadas na pequena plataforma praticamente coladas uma na outra para que coubessem. Ainda assustada, Catra segurou com força na barra da blusa de Adora, como se estivesse com medo de cair, e por isso, Adora, se movendo lentamente para não fazer barulho, passou o braço por trás da cintura de Catra e a puxou para mais perto de si, para que ela se sentisse mais segura ali. Catra agarrou a blusa de Adora com as duas mãos e ajeitou seu corpo quase abraçada ao corpo da loira.

Discretamente, Adora respirava fundo para sentir o perfume de Catra e percebeu que estava com tanta saudade daquele cheiro que sentiu um nó na garganta. Catra, por sua vez, se fazia de distraída, mas dava um jeito de se aninhar perto do corpo de Adora. A diferença de altura e da estrutura do corpo fazia Catra sempre parecer pequena perto de Adora, e ela gostava de ficar pertinho da loira sempre que queria se sentir protegida.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, até que Adora sussurrou:

− A gente precisa ligar para alguém. Você não tem o telefone da Entrapta? Ela é a melhor pessoa para vir aqui abrir esse laboratório.

− Meu celular está sem bateria – Catra disse, também sussurrando.

− Então eu vou tentar ligar para ela. Eu ainda devo ter o número dela gravado – disse Adora, se movimentando lentamente para tirar o celular do bolso.

− Você não vai conseguir ligar... – Catra disse, olhando para o lado.

− Por que não? – Adora perguntou sem entender.

− O seu número é bloqueado no celular dela...

− Ah, é, Catra? – Adora disse meio irritada e indignada, elevando o tom de voz.

− Shhhh – fez Catra para que Adora ficasse em silêncio, e colocou a mão na frente da boca da loira, para tapá-la.

O som chamou a atenção de Emilly que começou a se dirigir para o local onde elas estavam. Emilly passou por baixo da plataforma onde elas estavam sentadas, mas seu scanner não se erguia até lá. As duas mal respiravam e Catra continuava tapando a boca de Adora com uma das mãos.

Quando Emilly se afastou, Catra sussurrou:

− Essa foi por pouco...

E, olhando para Adora, viu que ainda estava tapando sua boca com a mão, enquanto a loira olhava para ela com os olhos meio apertados e uma sobrancelha erguida, com cara de quem queria tirar satisfação. Catra tirou a mão, mas deixou que as pontas de seus dedos roçassem nos lábios de Adora e imediatamente sentiu um frio no estômago. E foi inevitável deixar escapar um leve suspiro.

Adora não ficou indiferente ao toque, mas, ao mesmo tempo, queria aproveitar para tirar aquela história sobre a Entrapta a limpo. Então disse sussurrando, para o robô não ouvir:

− Catra, essa história da Entrapta... O que você fez foi baixo demais! Eu sabia que você deveria estar com raiva de mim, mas não sabia que me odiava a ponto de trapacear e sabotar minha matéria!

− Não leve para o lado pessoal, Adora – Catra respondeu, um pouco irritada – Nem tudo é sobre você! Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer para vencer. Foi uma jogada profissional: fizemos uma proposta e ela preferiu a nossa e não a sua. Só isso! – disse Catra, mentindo.

− Ah, claro! Foi puramente profissional, não é? Eu te conheço, Catra! Você é impulsiva e passional. Faz as coisas movida pelos sentimentos.

− Pfff! Claro que não! Quando eu fiz isso?

− O quê? – e Adora segurou o riso para não fazer barulho – A pergunta é: quando você _não_ fez isso?

− Afff, você está exagerando!

− Estou? Lembra aquela vez na escola que, pra variar, você estava com raiva da Lonnie e foi sabotar o violão dela no dia do show de talentos, e cortou todas as cordas de um violão que nem era o dela?

− Eu não me lembro de nada disso – disse Catra olhando de lado e se fazendo de desentendida.

− Claro que lembra! Cortou as cordas do violão daquela grandona do terceiro ano e a menina ficou puta e queria te bater. E quem teve que te defender, pra variar? Eu!

− Afff, você sempre adorando bancar a heroína, né, Adora?

− É, mas bem que eu te livrei de levar umas porradas e depois fiquei quase um mês indo te levar e te buscar em casa porque a garota queria te bater de qualquer jeito.

− Mas não adiantou nada porque ela acabou me pegando mesmo assim!

− Porque você foi lerda! Eu te deixei sozinha cinco minutos e você deixou a garota te empurrar da escada!

− E eu quebrei o braço...

− E você quebrou o braço... e foi uma das épocas mais legais de todas, lembra? – Adora olhou para Catra sorrindo com carinho, como se estivesse lembrando de uma coisa boa.

Catra, ainda praticamente abraçada a Adora, também olhou para ela sorrindo, porque sabia do que ela estava falando. Adora continuou:

− Porque eu pedi pra Weaver deixar você ir para minha casa para eu cuidar de você e você ficou um mês morando comigo e com a minha tia...

Catra ficou com o olhar perdido e com um sorriso no rosto, como se estivesse tendo boas lembranças e disse baixinho:

− Foi mesmo uma das melhores épocas. A gente ficava junto o tempo todo, assistia filme toda noite comendo pipoca, ia dormir tarde, ficava conversando até de madrugada, dormia na mesma cama... igual a gente fazia quando você morava na Zona do Medo... – Catra disse com tristeza.

Adora também ficou triste ao ouvir isso, mas olhou para a garota sorrindo e disse:

− Depois dessas conversas até de madrugada, a gente ia pra escola no outro dia morrendo de sono. Mas você ainda tinha a cara de pau de dormir na aula, eu tinha vergonha...

− Você sempre foi boba, Adora! – Catra disse sorrindo também.

− É, mas bem que depois eu te ajudava a fazer a tarefa, porque você não entendia nada porque tinha dormido durante a explicação.

Catra olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico e disse:

− Mas, em compensação, eu alegrei a vidinha pacata que você levava com a sua tia.

− É verdade! Eu adorava as nossas conversas durante a madrugada... e achava engraçado que você não queria dar o braço a torcer que estava com sono, ficava fingindo que não queria dormir, mas ia fechando os olhos sem querer enquanto eu falava... e depois dormia tão bonitinha...

Catra abaixou a cabeça corada de timidez. Adora pensou que deveria estar com raiva de Catra, mas estar ali com ela, tão perto, praticamente abraçada a ela, sentindo seu perfume, a fazia se desligar totalmente de qualquer desavença que elas poderiam ter. Adora, com um braço atrás da cintura de Catra, a apertou contra seu corpo e disse, sussurrando:

− Quando eu percebia que você estava tendo um pesadelo, eu te abraçava e ficava passando a mão no seu cabelo até você se acalmar...

Catra olhou para ela surpresa, porque não sabia disso. Respirou fundo, tomou coragem e resolveu fazer uma confissão também:

− Eu adorava quando você me ajudava a arrumar o cabelo, já que eu não conseguia por causa do braço quebrado... e também quando você colocava a tiara em mim...

− E eu adorava te ajudar a trocar de roupa...

Catra abaixou a cabeça novamente, mais vermelha ainda, e ficou mexendo na barra da camisa, como ela fazia desde pequena, quando estava com vergonha. Adora encostou a testa na testa de Catra e, colocando uma mão no seu rosto, sussurrou:

− Eu adoro quando você faz isso... Eu adoro tanta coisa em você, Catra...

Catra segurou no corpo de Adora com as duas mãos e apertou, ainda com o olhar baixo. Sua vontade era de chorar. Chorar e se pendurar no pescoço de Adora. E dizer que também sentia falta dela o tempo todo. Mas só conseguiu sussurrar:

− Adora...

Adora a apertou nos braços e pediu baixinho:

− Fala o meu nome de novo... Ninguém fala o meu nome como você...

Catra segurou o rosto da loira com as duas mãos, com as testas ainda unidas, fechou os olhos e disse baixo, com sua voz rouca:

− Adora... Adora, Adora, Adora...

Os olhos de Adora se encheram de lágrimas e os de Catra também. Por um instante, Catra sentiu raiva de estar ali daquele jeito, se sentindo tão entregue ao momento e sem conseguir criar uma barreira entre ela e Adora. Mas por outro lado, era exatamente o que ela queria desde que a amiga havia ido embora. Então ela sentiu os dedos de Adora embaixo do seu queixo, levantando o seu rosto, e ela abriu os olhos, deparando-se com o olhar carinhoso da loira bem perto de si. Adora sorria com doçura e olhava para ela como quem pedia permissão para continuar. Então ela acariciou de leve o rosto de Adora para que ela entendesse que sim, ela podia continuar sim. E foi o que Adora fez.

Adora alcançou os lábios de Catra e começou o beijo que logo foi correspondido. O beijo era lento e profundo, cheio de vontade, mas sem pressa. Era como se ambas quisessem saborear cada segundo daquele contato. Elas estavam esperando por isso há tanto tempo, que não havia lugar para dúvidas. Por uns segundos, começou a passar pela cabeça de Adora se aquilo era certo ou não, mas ela logo afastou esses pensamentos. Ela não queria saber se era certo ou não, ela só queria sentir o gosto de Catra mais uma vez. Catra, por sua vez, sentia uma mistura de raiva e desejo que a fazia beijar Adora com mais intensidade e apertar o corpo da loira contra o seu como se não quisesse deixá-la ir nunca mais.

Na pequena plataforma suspensa do laboratório, as duas se abraçavam e se beijavam com desejo, mas também com uma pontinha de tristeza por saberem que estavam separadas e que não seria apenas aquele beijo que faria todas as diferenças desaparecerem. Mas nada disso importava naquele momento. Só o que importava eram elas duas e aquele beijo.

Catra estava com os braços em volta do pescoço de Adora e, com a mão direita, começou a acariciar os ombros da loira e foi descendo até tocar o seio de Adora, que gemeu baixo enquanto a beijava e apertou as suas costas. Catra acariciava o seio de Adora com calma, mas intensamente, até que as duas começaram a ficar ofegantes. As mãos da loira desceram pelas costas de Catra e ela já sabia o que Adora queria fazer. Quando as mãos de Adora começaram a apertar a bunda de Catra, as duas já estavam começando a ter dificuldades de manter o silêncio em cima da pequena plataforma, que balançava levemente conforme elas se movimentavam.

Embora cheia de desejo, o espírito de Catra não estava em paz, porque ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça o fato de que Adora não estava mais com ela, e a garota começou a sentir uma angústia profunda. Agarrando a blusa de Adora com as duas mãos, quase a rasgando com as unhas afiadas, Catra sussurrou ofegante:

− Adora... por que... por que você não volta?...

Adora ficou triste em ouvir aquilo. Ela não queria mentir para Catra, mas sabia que também não adiantava falar, mais uma vez, que não voltaria. Ela sabia que se respondesse, as duas iam entrar na mesma velha discussão de sempre, e nenhuma aceitaria os argumentos da outra, como tinha acontecido todas as vezes em que elas falaram sobre o assunto. Por isso Adora ficou em silêncio.

Vendo que Adora não respondia nada, e imaginando o porquê, Catra abaixou a cabeça e começou a empurrar a amiga lentamente. Segurando as lágrimas, olhou para Adora com raiva e disse, apertando os dentes:

− Então não ouse dizer que sente minha falta se você não é capaz de mudar uma vírgula dos seus planos por causa de mim...

− Catra, não se trata disso... uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra... o que eu sinto por você...

− Você não sente nada por mim! – Catra a interrompeu com raiva.

− E você faz questão de não entender! – disse Adora, também ficando irritada – Nem quando a gente começa a se acertar você deixa o seu orgulho de lado!

− E quem disse que a gente estava se acertando?

− Ah, não estava? E o que foi isso que acabou de acontecer então, Catra?

− Pra mim, não foi nada... – Catra mentiu, orgulhosa, mas sentindo uma pontada no coração por dizer isso para Adora, e, principalmente, por ver a mágoa estampada no rosto da loira.

A essa altura, elas já estavam falando alto e o sensor de som de Emilly Jr. a levou até onde as garotas estavam. Mesmo sem conseguir escanear o exato local onde elas estavam, Emilly disparou uma de suas garras que acertou a parte de baixo da plataforma e as garotas gritaram de susto. Olharam para baixo e viram que Emilly estava logo ali, tentando acertá-la de alguma forma.

Adora começou a olhar em volta para ver quais eram as opções para sair dali quando a porta do laboratório se abriu e Entrapta entrou conversando com Scorpia. Catra e Adora começaram a gritar para que Entrapta fosse até lá e ela e Scorpia foram correndo para o local onde elas estavam. Vendo que Emilly Jr. tentava atacar as meninas atirando suas garras metálicas exatamente na direção onde elas estavam, os olhos de Entrapta brilharam de contentamento e ela sussurrou: “Fascinante!”. Depois, sacando um gravadorzinho do bolso do macacão, e começou a dizer:

− Experimento número 257. Os sensores de movimento e som de Emilly Jr. parecem realmente funcionar com precisão e o alcance e a força das garras metálicas excedem as expectativas iniciais. A exequibilidade dos movimentos...

Mas, antes que ela continuasse, Scorpia cutucou seu ombro e disse:

− Ahn... Entrapta? Não seria bom você pedir para Emilly Jr. _parar_ de atacar as meninas primeiro?

− Ah! – a garota de cabelos roxos gritou com sua voz estridente – Tem razão! – e, virando-se para a robô, disse – Emilly! Já pode parar! Está tudo bem, elas são amigas!

A robô cessou os ataques e se afastou. Scorpia olhou para as garotas em cima da plataforma e perguntou, confusa:

− Gata? O que você está fazendo aí?

Ao ouvir Scorpia chamar Catra de gata, Adora ficou irritadíssima e começou a descer da plataforma de cara feia.

− Ei! Garota do topete! Eu esqueci o seu nome, mas... bem-vinda ao meu laboratório! – Entrapta disse, animada.

− Ei... Entrapta... Tudo bem? – Adora disse, tentando disfarçar a irritação, que aumentou ainda mais quando Scorpia foi ajudar Catra a descer da bancada, quase a pegando no colo.

Vendo aquela cena, Adora disse nervosa:

− Bom, eu vou indo. Não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui! – E, olhando para Catra com raiva, disse – Pode ficar à vontade com a sua namorada... – e virou as costas para sair.

− Ah, vocês são namoradas? – Entrapta perguntou animada à Scorpia – Que casal lindo!!

Scorpia estava tão confusa que não sabia o que responder e Adora estava explodindo de raiva. Catra não sabia se achava graça do ciúme de Adora, se ficava com raiva por ela ter dito aquilo, ou se ficava triste por tudo ter terminado daquele jeito.

Adora foi se dirigindo para a saída e, quando abriu a porta do laboratório, deu de cara com Hordak, que se preparava para bater. Como sempre, ele estava todo alinhado de terno e gravata, mas desta vez estava com o cabelo bem penteado de lado e trazia um bonsai nas mãos.

Todos ficaram mudos e imóveis olhando para aquele homem nitidamente constrangido, o que não era, em hipótese nenhuma, o seu habitual, já que ele era sempre tão autoritário. Entrapta rompeu o silêncio dizendo, super animada:

− Hordak!!! Que bom receber sua visita!

Ao ver as outras garotas olhando para ele curiosas, Hordak ficou roxo de vergonha e disse, gaguejando, como se precisasse se justificar:

− Eu... eu... vim dar as... as boas-vindas para a srta. Emilly...

− Ué??? De novo??? – estranhou Scorpia – Mas o senhor já deu as boas-vindas para ela naquele dia na sua sala... e também no outro dia que o senhor veio aqui na semana passada... e acho que esta semana o senhor já veio aqui também, não veio?

Hordak ficou mais vermelho ainda de constrangimento e gaguejava:

− Ahn... ahn...

Para não complicar a sua vida depois, Catra segurou Scorpia pelo braço e a puxou para sair do laboratório:

− Vamos, Scorpia! Prof. Hordak deve ter assuntos sérios para conversar com Entrapta.

Sem dizer nada, Adora virou as costas e saiu pelo corredor, pisando duro de tanta raiva e ciúme que estava sentindo.

Catra fechou a porta do laboratório atrás de si, enquanto Hordak entrava e entregava o bonsai para Entrapta. Já perto do pátio, com Scorpia a acompanhando, Catra recebeu uma ligação de Double Trouble. O celular dela estava com a carga máxima de bateria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quase, quase que elas se acertam! Será que na próxima tentativa dá certo de vez?   
> Vamos ver!!


	21. 21 - Encontros e desencontros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, teremos uma importante revelação sobre o passado de Catra e também uma série de mal entendidos vão complicar as coisas!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Cafeteria Elberon***

***Tempo atual***

Catra estava sentada sozinha na cafeteria, esperando Double Trouble chegar para darem continuidade no plano de ter um espião dentro do “A Rebelião”. O suco que ela havia pedido já estava com o gelo todo derretido, mas ela parecia não ter nem se dado conta de que o copo estava ali na sua frente. Ela estava com o olhar perdido e a expressão do seu rosto oscilava entre um leve sorriso ou um franzir de sobrancelhas. Com qualquer uma das expressões, seu pensamento era um só: o encontro dela com Adora no laboratório de Entrapta.

Catra sentia que nunca tinha estado tão confusa quanto naquele momento: quanto mais raiva ela sentia de Adora, mais a vontade de ficar com a loira aumentava. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo e, durante várias vezes, segurou a vontade de ligar para Adora. Mas, por outro lado, também não conseguia parar de pensar que toda vez que ela pedia para Adora reconsiderar sua decisão, a amiga era irredutível, e isso a fazia se sentir trocada e sentir que ela não era tão importante assim.

Até aquele dia, Catra não conseguia parar de pensar na frase de Adora, de que sentia falta de Catra o tempo todo. E, agora, havia outra frase que não saía de sua cabeça: quando Adora disse que elas estavam tentando se acertar. Lembrar disso fez o coração de Catra acelerar. Mas, se era isso que Adora queria, que elas se entendessem de uma vez por todas, por que Adora nunca a procurava? Por que Adora não ligava para ela e não propunha que elas se encontrassem para conversar? Catra não faria isso porque, na compreensão dela, quem deveria fazer isso era Adora, já que foi ela quem decidiu ir embora, quem decidiu mudar os planos que as duas haviam feito juntas há anos.

Enquanto pensava nisso tudo, Double Trouble foi chegando de mansinho e observando todas as expressões de Catra. E ela só viu que Double Trouble chegava quando elu já estava bem perto da mesa.

− Perdida em pensamentos, gatinha?

− Que bom que chegou – disse Catra séria, sem responder à pergunta – Temos muita coisa para resolver.

− Humm, direto ao ponto então? Tudo bem, vamos lá!

− Como eu já havia dito a você, preciso de uma pessoa infiltrada na equipe do portal “A Rebelião”.

− Certo! Então você quer que eu me candidate a uma vaga?

− Eu acho que não vai dar certo se for assim, por vários motivos. Primeiro, eu não sei se eles estão aceitando novos membros no momento. Segundo, você teria que se candidatar com o seu nome real, porque eles vão puxar sua ficha acadêmica, e eu não quero que eles saibam que você é você, entende?

− Humm, estou entendendo, gatinha...

− E terceiro porque, assim que começarem a vazar informações, obviamente você será a primeira pessoa suspeita do vazamento. Ou seja, precisamos de um disfarce acima de qualquer suspeita. E como eu vi o que você consegue fazer, naquele dia em que se vestiu de garçonete na cafeteria, eu acho que você poderia tentar pensar em alguma coisa que pareça... inofensiva...

− Humm... entendi seu ponto... temos que pensar em algumas possibilidades...

− Eu já pensei em uma.

− Nossa, como você está produtiva hoje, gatinha! Quanta motivação!

− Sim, estou motivada a ganhar todas as competições do Torneio e destruir aquelas patricinhas idiotas! E desmoralizar a Adora o máximo que eu puder, até ela se arrepender de ter entrado nessa equipe fracassada!

− Uau!! Que obsessão deliciosa! Chega a beirar a psicopatia! – Double Trouble disse rindo.

Catra explicou seu plano em detalhes e Double Trouble disse:

− Perfeito, gatinha! Vai ser divertido fazer esse papel!

− Mas lembre-se: tem que parecer uma pessoa acima de qualquer suspeita! Eles nunca vão poder desconfiar de que é você que estará passando informações para mim.

− Pode deixar que eu já tenho toda a caracterização da personagem em mente! Ninguém nunca vai saber que sou eu, até porque eu vou precisar tomar muito cuidado com um certo boy que eu sei que frequenta aquela república...

− Sério? Que boy?

− O Falcão. Ele está no mesmo curso que eu, Cinema e Vídeo, e inclusive já fizemos várias disciplinas juntes. 

− Mas, se vocês estão na mesma turma, há uma chance muito grande de ele te reconhecer!

− Nós não estamos na mesma turma, apenas fizemos disciplinas juntes nas muitas vezes em que reprovamos. Assim como eu, ele está quase jubilando – disse Double Trouble levantando os ombros como se não ligasse a mínima para isso.

− Mesmo assim, não há chance de ele te reconhecer?

− Gatinha, ninguém vai me reconhecer! Depois que eu montar minha personagem, nenhuma criatura será capaz de me reconhecer ou suspeitar que eu sou eu. Nem mesmo o Falcão que... me conhece mais intimamente, se é que você me entende... – e, dizendo isso, Double Trouble caiu na risada.

*****

***Ferro velho da cidade***

− Por que a gente tinha que encontrar a Huntara bem nesse lugar deserto? – perguntou Bow, tremendo de medo – Se aparece alguém aqui e nos mata, ninguém nunca mais encontra os nossos corpos.

− Se a Huntara quis marcar aqui, provavelmente ela tem alguma coisa para nos mostrar e não queria que ninguém nos visse – disse Adora, também olhando para os lados, meio apreensiva.

− A única reclamação que tenho a fazer é que tá um calor do caralho e tá derretendo meu rímel. Fora isso, eu tô de boa – disse Glimmer.

Depois de alguns minutos, Huntara chegou dirigindo uma caminhonete velha. Parou perto deles e desceu sorrindo:

− Loirinha, youtuber, garoto! Tudo bem?

− Tá tudo bem, mas estamos ansiosos! – Disse Adora – Conseguiu alguma coisa?

Huntara pôs as mãos na cintura e sorriu para Adora:

− E quando é que eu não consigo alguma coisa que eu quero, loirinha? É claro que consegui – e, abrindo a porta da caminhonete, tirou de dentro dela uma caixa igual às que o Véio costumava levar para a Zona do Medo.

Huntara mostrou a caixa para eles, mas disse:

− Eu vou ter que cobrar um pouco a mais do que havíamos combinado, porque foi bem perigoso conseguir isso!

− Porra! Eu já te dei uma boa grana, hein, Huntara? – disse Glimmer cruzando os braços.

Huntara colocou a caixa embaixo de um dos braços e disse:

− Tudo bem, youtuber! Se você não quer, eu devolvo a caixa pro Véio!

− Não! – Disse Adora – A gente paga! – E, virando-se para Glimmer, disse – Eu te ajudo a pagar, Glimmer. A gente precisa desta caixa!

Ouvindo isso, Huntara riu e disse:

− É assim que se fala, loirinha! – e, ficando séria, completou – Eu vou ter que dar um adicional para os meus meninos porque o Véio agora anda armado e aparentemente andou aprendendo artes marciais. Ele deu bastante trabalho para entregar a caixa e um dos meninos levou um tiro de raspão no braço... isso vai ter um custo pra mim... mas são vocês que vão cobrir esse custo!

− Jesus!!... – Bow murmurou, pálido.

− Tudo bem, a gente paga a diferença – disse Adora. E, olhando meio tensa para Huntara, perguntou – Vocês... vocês mataram o Véio?

Huntara riu e disse:

− Primeiro, loirinha, que eu não estava presente. O Véio me conhece. Se eu tivesse ido pessoalmente, eu teria assinado a minha sentença de morte. E segundo, que meus meninos só fazem o que eu mando. Se eu tivesse mandado os meninos matarem o Véio, isso ia custar três vezes mais, mas eu não sabia se o canal da youtuber estava rendendo tanto – e olhou para Glimmer com um sorriso irônico.

Glimmer ainda olhava para ela irritada e Bow disse:

− Graças a Deus que vocês não fizeram isso, porque eu não queria ter a responsabilidade de uma morte nas minhas costas.

− Vamos ver logo o que tem nessa caixa! – Disse Adora ansiosa, estendendo as mãos para Huntara.

A mulher entregou a caixa para Adora, que apoiou o objeto no capô de um carro velho que estava ali perto. Bow tirou um estilete de sua mochila e eles abriram a caixa com cuidado. A caixa estava cheia de capinhas de celular e Adora disse:

− Essas capinhas são mais bonitinhas do que as que a gente recebeu no “A Horda”. As nossas eram transparentes e essas aqui são todas coloridinhas.

− Vamos ver se tem drogas aqui dentro – Glimmer disse, enfiando a mão na caixa e revirando as capinhas.

− Achei a caixa meio leve, mas... deve ter alguma coisa aqui – disse Adora.

Os três começaram a tirar as capinhas de celular de dentro da caixa até que conseguiram ver o fundo de papelão.

− Não tem nada aqui... – disse Bow.

− Não é possível! – Adora disse, decepcionada.

Glimmer olhou para trás e, vendo que Huntara ria com os braços cruzados, disse irritada:

− Você enganou a gente, né, filha da puta?

− Opa! Olha o respeito aí, youtuber! Eu cumpri o combinado! Vocês não queriam que eu pegasse uma caixa do Véio? Foi o que eu fiz! Aí está!

− Mas não tem nada dentro dessa porra! – disse Glimmer, quase gritando.

− Tem sim! Tá cheia de capinha de celular! – Huntara respondeu, irônica.

− Eu não acredito que tudo isso foi em vão... – disse Bow, inconformado.

− Não é possível... – Adora repetiu, desanimada. Mas, refletindo um pouco, olhou para Huntara e perguntou – Por que o Véio lutaria tanto para proteger uma caixa cheia apenas de capinhas de celular?

− Ah, finalmente parece que alguém aqui tem um neurônio funcional! – Disse Huntara rindo. E completou – Já que eu vi que vocês são três idiotas, eu vou dar uma dica e essa vai ser até de graça, ok? Levem essas capinhas num laboratório químico da confiança de vocês e mandem fazer uma análise.

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas e entrou na caminhonete. E, antes de ir embora, disse:

− Eu aguardo o restante do meu pagamento até o final da semana. E não atrasem...

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Catra estava a poucos metros da entrada da Zona do Medo e abriu a bolsa para pegar a chave. Quando levantou a cabeça, viu, encostado ao muro da república, o baixinho bigodudo que a perseguia. Quando ele a viu chegando, se desencostou do muro e veio em sua direção sorrindo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça branca, a camisa de seda super estampada e um paletó nitidamente acima do seu número.

A garota guardou a chave no bolso, pegou o celular e já foi logo dizendo agressiva:

− Ah, não! Agora você passou de todos os limites! – E começou a digitar um número.

− Eu nunca tive coragem de conversar com você antes porque você estava sempre com aquela loira, mas agora eu resolvi me apresentar... – disse o homem, se aproximando meio constrangido.

− Então o senhor vai se apresentar para a polícia, porque é pra lá que eu estou ligando, seu tarado nojento! – disse Catra, nervosa.

− Espera... deixa eu me explicar... Catarina...

Catra, bastante surpresa por ele saber seu nome, olhou para o homem pelo canto dos olhos, mas colocou o telefone no ouvido enquanto completava a ligação.

− É esse o seu nome, não é?... Catarina? Era o nome da minha mãe... Sua mãe te deu esse nome para homenagear a minha mãe...

Do outro lado da linha, alguém chegou a atender, mas Catra desligou antes que a pessoa pudesse falar alguma coisa. Olhou para o homem e, franzindo as sobrancelhas, perguntou:

− A minha mãe? Sandra Weaver...?

− Não! A sua mãe de verdade! Ah, quer dizer... biológica... é assim que fala hoje em dia, né? Mãe biológica...

− O quê?... – Catra parecia não estar conseguindo entender o que estava ouvindo.

− Sim! A sua mãe biológica te deu esse nome de Catarina para homenagear a minha santa finada mãezinha, que Deus a tenha! – disse o homem levantando a cabeça para o céu e secando o suor da testa com um lenço de seda que tirou do bolso da camisa estampada.

Catra deu um passo em direção a ele e, olhando-o fixamente, fez a pergunta que estava com medo de fazer:

− Quem é você?

O homem tirou os óculos escuros, revelando um par de olhos azuis, e disse sorrindo:

− Eu sou o seu pai.

*****

O homem, cheio de gentilezas, puxou a cadeira para Catra se sentar e chamou a garçonete.

− Pode pedir o que você quiser, minha filha. Eu pago! – Disse, colocando sobre a mesa uma carteira de couro surrada, mas abarrotada de dinheiro.

Catra ainda estava surpresa e apreensiva com aquela situação, mas a curiosidade era maior que tudo. Por isso foi logo perguntando:

− Como o senhor descobriu que é meu pai?

− Eu não descobri, eu sempre soube! Desde quando sua mãe, que Deus a tenha, foi morta e você foi para a casa da Dona Sandra, pra ela te criar.

A garçonete chegou e o homem perguntou:

− O que você vai querer, minha filha?

− Eu... acho que não quero nada... obrigada.

− Ah, por isso que tá magrela desse jeito! – disse o homem pegando o cardápio e pedindo uma infinidade de comidas e bebidas como se fosse para alimentar um batalhão.

Mas Catra não queria comer nem beber. Ela estava ansiosa para perguntar sobre o seu passado. Assim que a garçonete se afastou, ela perguntou:

− Minha mãe foi morta?

O homem abaixou o olhar e disse com tristeza:

− Foi, coitada! Que Deus a tenha! E que desperdício! Uma mulher tão linda!

− Mas, por quê? Como ela foi morta?

− Morreu na chacina do Morro do Gato, coitada, que Deus a tenha! Muita gente morreu naquela chacina. Da família da sua mãe, só ficou você. Foi um milagre, louvado seja!

Catra ficou pensativa e depois disse baixo:

− Será que era por isso que aquela vaca não queria que eu fosse para o Morro do Gato?

− O que você disse, minha filha?

− Ah, nada não... Mas me conte sobre ela. Como ela era, o que ela fazia?

Os olhos azuis do homem brilharam e seu vasto bigodão escuro se curvou para cima, num sorriso:

− Sua mãe era uma mulher linda! A mais linda de todas! E que passista ela era! Não tinha pra ninguém! Depois que ela foi escolhida como rainha do bloco, nenhuma mulher mais se destacou! Só dava ela!

− Rainha do bloco? – Catra perguntou curiosa, e, em sua cabeça, a imagem da sua mãe ia se formando como num sonho.

− Sim! Sua mãe era a rainha do Bloco dos Magicats, que era o bloquinho de carnaval do Morro do Gato. Eu mesmo banquei muita fantasia pro bloquinho e os Magicats ganhavam o concurso de bloquinhos quase todo ano! Ainda mais depois que a sua mãe se tornou a rainha! Ninguém sambava como a sua mãe! – e, apontando para a tiara na cabeça de Catra, ele disse – Essa tiara era dela. Era a coroa da rainha dos Magicats...

Catra tirou sua tiara e olhou abismada para a peça avermelhada em sua mão. Aquela tiara realmente tinha sido de sua mãe e não era uma simples tiara, era uma coroa! Catra olhou para as pedrinhas brilhantes coladas na lateral, onde se podia ler “CATS” e descobriu quais seriam então as outras letras que deveriam haver ali, marcadas pelos vestígios de cola:

− Magicats... – ela murmurou.

− Que bom que você ficou com a coroa, minha filha! Ela te pertence! E, se sua mãe era uma rainha, você é uma princesa! – o homem disse sorrindo.

Mas, ao ouvir isso, Catra quase engasgou com o próprio ar e, colocando a tiara sobre a mesa, disse, meio séria:

− Não... princesa, não... – e, depois, olhou para ele e perguntou − Como era o nome da minha mãe?

− Nossa... a Dona Sandra não te contou nada mesmo, né? Ela dizia pra mim que não te contava as coisas para te proteger da gangue do Bento da Tiana... – e, dizendo esse nome, ficou sério, cuspiu de lado e murmurou – Que o diabo o carregue e ele arda no quinto dos infernos! – e, depois, olhou para ela sorrindo e disse – Norminha... Norminha da Glória, a maior passista do Morro do Gato!

− Norminha da Glória... – Catra repetiu com o olhar perdido e um sorriso no rosto. Ela já era capaz de imaginar a sua mãe como uma mulher linda e cheia de vida, totalmente diferente de Weaver. Depois perguntou para o homem – E quem é esse tal de Bento da Tiana?

− Foi o desgraçado que promoveu a chacina no Morro do Gato – e, novamente cuspindo de lado, murmurou mais uma vez – Que o diabo o carregue e ele arda no quinto dos infernos!... Por causa dele, muita gente boa morreu, muita família ficou destruída...

− E por que a Weaver achava que tinha que me proteger dessa cara? – perguntou Catra, estranhando a situação.

− Porque esse desgraçado me odiava e queria destruir tudo o que era meu! – disse o homem com raiva.

Catra sentia como se fizesse parte do enredo de um filme. Nunca em sua vida imaginou que essa seria sua história. Sempre ouviu Weaver dizer que ela tinha sido tirada de sua família porque sofria maus tratos e porque a família não tinha condições financeiras de sustentá-la, mas nunca imaginou que a verdade é que tinha um pai vivo e que sua mãe provavelmente a amava e tinha sido passista de um bloco de carnaval. Então Catra percebeu que ainda não sabia o nome do homem:

− Desculpe, mas foi tanta informação nova que eu acabei me esquecendo de perguntar o nome do senhor.

− Hermenegildo Santa Cruz, minha filha, um seu criado – disse estendendo a mão para cumprimentá-la com uma formalidade desnecessária naquela altura da conversa. E depois completou sorrindo – Mas todo mundo me chama de Gildo. Sou conhecido como Gildo... Gildo e um apelidinho infame que eu não gosto muito, mas que pegou igual praga, há muitos anos, fazer o quê?...

− Que apelido? – Catra perguntou só de sacanagem, para ver se o homem responderia.

− Eles me chamam de... Gildo Malvadeza... um apelido que não faz jus à pessoa bondosa e generosa que eu sou...

Catra notou que, de vez em quando, o homem colocava a mão em algo na altura do cós da calça, por debaixo do paletó grande e largo, e não foi preciso muito esforço para ver que ele carregava um 38 na cintura.

Pelas roupas, as joias e o jeitão do homem, Catra já tinha sacado há muito tempo com que tipo de pessoa estava lidando, mas ver o carinho com que o homem tentava tratá-la deu a ela confiança para continuar perguntando sem medo:

− E o que o senhor faz, seu Gildo?

− Se quiser, pode me chamar de pai, minha filha!

− Eu acho um pouco cedo pra isso. Se o senhor não se importa, preciso me acostumar com a ideia de ter um pai.

− Ah, sim, eu entendo, minha filha!

− Mas, então, o que o senhor faz?

− Eu sou um empresário muito importante, minha filha. Tenho muitos funcionários, sou muito respeitado, movimento muito dinheiro...

− Isso dá pra notar pela quantidade de ouro que o senhor usa – Catra disse olhando para as correntes, pulseiras, anéis e relógio, tudo de ouro reluzente – Mas qual o seu ramo? – mais uma vez, Catra perguntou só de sacanagem, porque ela já desconfiava.

O homem se ajeitou na cadeira, meio constrangido, pigarreou e disse:

− Digamos que eu sou um empresário do ramo do entretenimento...

− Sei... o senhor é bicheiro, né?

Gildo abaixou o tom de voz e se inclinou levemente sobre a mesa, dizendo:

− Essa palavra é meio estigmatizada, né, minha filha?

− É verdade. E outra palavra estigmatizada é “inferninho”, que deve ser outra área de atuação do senhor...

− Tudo faz parte do ramo do entretenimento, sabe como é...

− Sei sim... – Catra disse sorrindo, porque já estava se divertindo com aquela figura.

A mesa estava cheia de comida, mas ela não tinha vontade de nada. Não parava de pensar na sua mãe biológica. Mas, para não fazer desfeita ao homem, resolveu tomar um copo de suco, enquanto ele tomava uma cerveja. Catra ficou mexendo o canudo dentro do copo e tomando coragem para fazer a pergunta que faltava. Na verdade, ela tinha coragem de fazer a pergunta, só não sabia se gostaria de ouvir a resposta. Mas, já que estava ali com ele, resolveu perguntar:

− Por que o senhor não me assumiu? Quer dizer, quando minha mãe morreu, por que o senhor não ficou comigo?

O homem abaixou o olhar e ela não sabia dizer se ele estava triste ou envergonhado. Mas ele disse, olhando pro lado:

− Eu tenho... meus impedimentos... sabe como é, né, minha filha?...

− O senhor é casado, não é? E minha mãe era sua amante...

Neste momento, ele olhou para ela com os olhos brilhantes e disse:

− Sua mãe não era só minha amante. Ela foi o grande amor da minha vida! Eu nunca senti por ninguém o que eu senti pela sua mãe!

− E por que o senhor não quis ficar com ela, já que diz que gostava tanto dela assim? – Catra perguntou com um leve tom de raiva na voz e, imediatamente, ela pensou em Adora.

− É complicado, minha filha... um homem na minha posição... eu já era casado há muitos anos, tinha filhos... é complicado, coisa de homem, você não entenderia... E sua mãe também não entendeu. Quando ela ficou grávida de você, ela me pediu para largar a minha mulher e ficar com ela, mas... eu não podia... Aí ela me cortou da vida dela e me impediu de te ver. Não deixava eu chegar nem perto da casa dela... Eu só fui te conhecer quando a Dona Sandra te pegou para criar, aí eu podia pelo menos te ver de vez em quando, te ver de longe... – ele tentava se justificar, olhando para o seu copo de cerveja.

Catra também olhou para baixo e dentro dela começou uma confusão tão grande de sentimentos como se estivesse passando um tornado no seu peito. Ela pensava nele, na sua mãe biológica, em Weaver, em Adora, em toda a sua vida, e pensava como tudo poderia ter sido diferente.

Vendo que ela estava pensativa, Gildo colocou sua mão na mão dela sobre a mesa e disse:

− Mas eu tomei o cuidado de nunca deixar faltar nada para você, minha filha! Eu sempre dei e continuo dando uma boa quantia para a Dona Sandra todo mês para te dar a melhor vida possível. Inclusive não atraso um só dia o depósito do valor dessa sua faculdade cara e sempre dei dinheiro suficiente para você ter tudo do bom e do melhor!

Catra olhou pra ele boquiaberta e perguntou:

− Como é que é? Você dá dinheiro pra Weaver todo mês?

− Claro, minha filha! Como é que você acha que ela banca teus luxos com o salário de professora dela?

Catra não conseguiu segurar a gargalhada. Olhou para o homem e disse rindo, mas já começando a ficar meio agressiva:

− Meus luxos? Que luxos?

− Ué... pelo que ela me dizia... você sempre teve tudo do bom e do melhor...

− Bancado com o seu dinheiro? Que você dá todo mês para ela?

− Sim!

Catra soltou mais uma gargalhada e disse para o homem, que parecia confuso:

− Pois, seu Gildo, eu sinto muito em dizer pro senhor, mas o senhor tem sido ludibriado e extorquido por aquela vaca da Weaver há anos! Eu nunca vivi no luxo e nunca tive tudo do bom e do melhor!

Gildo ficou pálido e balbuciou:

− Como é que é?

− É isso que o senhor está ouvindo. Ela arrancou dinheiro do senhor pra gastar com ela própria todos esses anos. E eu já vou até dizer com o que ela gastou: uma boa parte com bebida, porque ela não passa de uma bêbada decadente e insuportável!

− Mas... – o homem parecia não querer acreditar.

− Claro, não vou negar que nunca me faltou comida e o básico e sempre estudei num bom colégio, mas isso que o senhor falou, que dava dinheiro para ela me dar tudo o que eu queria, saiba que eu nunca tive tudo o que eu queria. Aliás, a realidade está bem longe disso!

Gildo tirou seu lenço de seda do bolso e começou a secar nervosamente o suor da testa. Ele apertava o lenço nas mãos como se estivesse apertando o pescoço de alguém. Vendo que o homem estava ficando nervoso, Catra resolveu continuar:

− Ah, e tem outra coisa: o senhor disse que não atrasa um dia sequer o depósito da mensalidade da minha faculdade cara, não é isso? Pois saiba que a Weaver não paga a minha faculdade. Quando eu entrei em Etheria, eu ganhei meia bolsa, e a outra metade era eu mesma que pagava com os bicos que eu fazia como fotógrafa e... a minha amiga... a loira... ela me ajudava a completar o dinheiro quando faltava. Agora eu consegui um estágio remunerado e não pago mais nada. Ou seja, todo o dinheiro que o senhor continua mandando para ela, ela embolsa. E ela não me dá um centavo já faz mais de um ano.

O homem estava vermelho de raiva e, torcendo o lenço nas mãos, murmurou:

− Aquela...

− Ordinária. Canalha. Cretina. Há muitos adjetivos pra ela – Catra falou rindo.

− Eu não acredito... todos estes anos... eu achando que a minha filha com a Norminha estava sendo tratada como a princesa que ela é... e essa mulherzinha simplesmente...

Catra até sentia pena do homem, mas estava se divertindo em pensar que Weaver ia perder sua fonte de renda secreta. Mas então resolveu perguntar:

− Afinal, como é que eu fui parar nas mãos da Weaver? Por que o senhor pediu para ela cuidar de mim?

Gildo fungava de raiva e esfregava o lenço na testa, mas então respirou fundo para poder se acalmar e responder:

− Na verdade, foi ela quem trouxe você pra mim. Ela e a outra lá, que também deve ser uma sem vergonha igual a ela... como é mesmo o nome daquela feiosa?

− Otávia?

− Isso! Otávia! Ela e a Otávia eram amigas da sua mãe, não me pergunte como. Quando teve a chacina no Morro do Gato, eu estava em desespero sabendo da morte da sua mãe e de toda a sua família, e aí elas me ligaram falando que você tinha sobrevivido e que estavam com você, e que poderiam te criar se eu bancasse as despesas. Como eu não podia te criar e não sabia com quem te deixar, eu pensei que ela, sendo professora, uma mulher culta, bem colocada... achei que ela te daria uma boa criação... – Gildo abaixou a cabeça, nitidamente irritado, mas também desconsolado – Desculpe, minha filha... eu nunca imaginei...

E ele realmente não imaginava. Não imaginava nem metade do inferno que Catra passou nas mãos daquela mulher. Mas a garota achou melhor não dizer nada para ele. Pelo menos, não agora. Ela apenas disse:

− Não foi culpa sua... você não tinha como saber...

− Eu achei que estava fazendo o que era melhor pra você.

− Eu sei... tudo bem...

Gildo, então, segurou nas mãos de Catra e disse sorrindo:

− Mas agora somos você e eu, minha filha. Sem intermediários. A gente vai se falar sempre e você pode me pedir tudo o que você quiser e precisar!

Os dois ficaram conversando por mais um tempo, até a tarde começar a cair.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Adora, Glimmer e Bow estavam voltando para a república, mas, ao contrário de Glimmer e Bow que não paravam de tagarelar, Adora ia mais quieta. Haviam acontecido muitas coisas nos últimos dias e ela não tinha ainda parado para pensar e assimilar tudo.

Uma das coisas que não saía de sua cabeça era o beijo que ela havia dado em Catra no laboratório de Entrapta. E era inevitável pensar que o desfecho da história tinha sido uma decepção para ela. Estava tudo indo tão bem, havia tanta vontade delas duas, isso era nítido, e Adora jurava que, desta vez, ela iriam se entender. Mas aí, novamente, Catra pediu que Adora voltasse atrás em sua decisão e, depois disso, tudo foi por água abaixo.

Era sempre assim. Toda vez que elas conversavam, a conversa ia sempre para o mesmo ponto e elas acabavam brigando pelos mesmos motivos. E isso era extremamente frustrante para Adora.

Outro ponto frustrante para a loira era a presença constante daquela grandona sempre ao lado de Catra. E que história tinha sido aquela de Scorpia chamar Catra de “gata”? Afinal, qual era a delas duas? Adora ficava se perguntando se elas namoravam ou o quê. Que elas ficavam juntas, isso era óbvio para Adora, mas, até que ponto o relacionamento delas era sério?

Todas essas dúvidas não saíam da cabeça de Adora e, por isso, ela ia quieta e pensativa pelo caminho.

Quando eles já estavam quase chegando na república, Glimmer parou no meio da calçada e ficou séria, fazendo um gesto para todos pararem de andar. Adora e Bow olharam para ela e Adora perguntou:

− O que foi Glimmer?

− Shhhh! – a menina fez e continuou imóvel, olhando para o nada como se quisesse apurar a audição.

Adora e Bow se entreolharam e Adora levantou os ombros. Mas Glimmer disse:

− Escuta...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio e prestaram atenção, mas não ouviram nada.

− Estão ouvindo? – Glimmer perguntou em voz baixa.

− Eu não estou ouvindo nada – Bow disse.

− Ali! – Glimmer disse e começou a andar lentamente em direção a uma cerca viva que crescia perto do muro de uma casa.

A garota começou a mexer nas plantas, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa. Adora se aproximou e disse:

− Eu ouvi! É aqui! – e começou a mexer também, até que Glimmer levantou nas mãos um filhotinho de cachorro.

− Awnnn, que coisinha mais fofa! – Adora disse se aproximando e acariciando o bichinho.

− Será que ele foi abandonado? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Talvez ele seja desta casa e apenas se perdeu da mãe – disse Bow.

Eles tocaram a campainha, mas a dona da casa atendeu e disse que não tinha cachorro e que não conhecia ninguém na vizinhança que tivesse um cachorro daquela raça. Então Glimmer disse:

− Se não é de ninguém, é nosso!

− Glimmer, mas você pretende criar o cachorro na república? – Bow perguntou.

− Claro que sim, né, Bow! Quer lugar melhor? Tem um monte de gente pra ajudar a cuidar!

− Humm, não sei não se a Netossa vai gostar disso... – Adora refletiu.

− Ah, a gente a convence com jeitinho! – Glimmer disse, abraçando o cachorro e começando a andar em direção à república.

− Deixa eu pegar um pouquinho? – pediu Bow. E, segurando o cãozinho, olhou com atenção e disse – É menina!

− Que fofa! Que nome a gente vai dar pra ela? – Adora perguntou.

− Eu vou fazer um concurso de nomes no meu canal do YouTube. Enquanto isso, a gente pode ir chamando essa fofura de Menina.

Eles entraram em casa com o cachorro nos braços e Perfuma quase se derreteu ao ver o bichinho. Mas disse:

− Não sei se a Netossa e a Mermista vão gostar de ter bicho em casa, viu?

− Depois que ela virem essa fofurinha, tenho certeza de que vão amolecer – disse Glimmer.

− Eu acho bom a gente dar um banho nela. Ela está toda suja e fedidinha – disse Adora – Vamos aproveitar que as meninas ainda não chegaram e a gente dá banho nela no banheiro, com água morna.

− Boa ideia! – disse Glimmer.

− Vixi... não quero nem ver quando Mermista e Netossa chegarem... – disse Bow, mas as duas já estavam pegando toalhas e xampus e entrando no banheiro para dar banho na cachorrinha.

Enquanto isso, lá na Zona do Medo, Catra andava de um lado para o outro trancada em seu quarto. Ela não parava de pensar em tudo o que Gildo havia contado para ela. Assim que se despediu do homem, que ela agora sabia que era seu pai, entrou na internet e procurou alguma coisa sobre sua mãe. Se ela era rainha de um bloquinho que se destacava nos concursos, e depois tinha sido morta em uma chacina, deveria haver alguma coisa sobre ela na internet.

E havia. Catra viu fotos de sua mãe nos desfiles, usando os adereços do bloquinho e, em algumas delas, ela estava com a sua tiara vermelha. A mulher realmente era linda e tinha um sorriso largo e cativante. Os olhos de Catra se encheram de lágrimas. Ela nunca imaginou que sua mãe fosse alguém de quem ela poderia ter orgulho.

A garota ficou um bom tempo vendo fotos e lendo notícias. E ela começou a sentir uma emoção tão grande que nasceu nela num desejo enorme e urgente de partilhar isso com alguém. E a primeira e única pessoa em quem ela pensou foi Adora.

Agora, ela queria falar com Adora mais do que nunca. E não era mais por causa do beijo ou da vontade de ficar junto. Ou, pelo menos, não só por isso. Era porque, de todas as pessoas do mundo, só Adora entenderia o que aquelas descobertas significavam pra ela.

Catra pensou muito, mas tomou coragem e ligou para Adora. Por mais que Adora poderia também estar com raiva dela, quando ela contasse tudo o que descobriu, Adora entenderia e conversaria com ela. Ela tinha certeza disso.

Lá na república Lua Clara, Adora e Glimmer se divertiam dando banho na cachorrinha, que estava adorando a água morna do chuveiro e fazendo muita bagunça no banheiro. Quando o telefone de Adora começou a tocar em cima da pia, Adora falou para Glimmer, que estava mais perto do aparelho:

− Glimmer, atende aí pra mim que eu tô toda molhada e com as mãos ensaboadas.

Glimmer foi até a pia e, vendo que era Catra, disse baixinho:

− Afff... - e atendeu, falando com uma indisfarçável má vontade − Oi...

Ao perceber que não tinha sido Adora quem tinha atendido, Catra ficou sem reação. Ela não tinha certeza, mas desconfiava de que era a voz de Glimmer. 

A garota de cabelo rosa insistiu, irônica:

\- Helloou!

Ao ouvir isso, Catra teve certeza de que era Glimmer e sentiu um aperto no coração. E, prestando atenção, ouviu ao fundo o barulho de chuveiro e seu coração se apertou mais ainda. Catra não conseguia dizer uma palavra, mas também não conseguia desligar. Ficou meio ofegante, ouvindo os sons que vinham do outro lado da linha. E então ouviu um gritinho de Adora e a voz dela dizendo manhosa:

− Ai, não me morde! 

Ouviu Glimmer dar uma risadinha e depois falar novamente no telefone:

− A Adora está ocupada agora... Quer deixar recado?

Catra sentia como se seu estômago fosse virar do avesso e sua respiração estava começando a ficar pesada. Mas ela não conseguia dizer uma única palavra.

Lá no banheiro, Adora, que até então estava ensaboando a cachorrinha com as mãos, resolveu pegar uma bucha e começou a esfregá-la, enquanto a bichinha pulava em cima de Adora, tentando morder a bucha. Glimmer sussurrou:

− Faz devagar, senão machuca!

Ao ouvir isso, Catra já estava sentindo um nó na garganta, mas então ouviu Adora dizer com a mesma voz manhosa:

− Olha só o que você tá fazendo comigo! Eu tô toda molhada!

E então Catra resolveu desligar.

Glimmer, vendo que Catra tinha desligado sem falar nada, disse:

− Afff! Grossa do caralho!

− Quem era? − Adora perguntou, enxaguando a cachorra.

− A sua amiga insuportável.

Adora ficou pálida e perguntou novamente:

− Quem?

− Aquela nojenta daquela sua amiga estúpida. A Catra.

Adora largou a mangueirinha com que enxaguava a cachorra e ficou sem reação, olhando para o aparelho em cima da pia.

Na Zona do Medo, as mãos de Catra tremiam e ela resolveu largar o telefone sobre a escrivaninha porque a sua vontade era espatifar o celular contra a parede. No seu ouvido, ficavam ecoando os gritinhos e a voz manhosa de Adora, enquanto tomava banho com aquela garota insuportável de cabelo cor de rosa.

Ela se deitou na cama e abraçou o travesseiro. O travesseiro que Adora havia deixado e que ela rasgou e ela mesma consertou, para continuar dormindo abraçada a ele. E assim, grudada ao objeto macio que ainda tinha o cheiro de Adora, Catra chorou até dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quando a gente acha que vai ter paz... não vai kkkk   
> Como será que tanto Catra quanto Adora vão lidar com isso?   
> Veremos!


	22. 22 - Ilusões e dissimulações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quais serão os resultados do mal entendido entre Catra e Adora? Vamos ver!!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo faz referência a situações envolvendo ferimentos graves e podem causar desconforto psicológico.  
> Também apresenta linguagem de caráter sexual e haverá cenas de insinuação sexual. Quem não se sentir à vontade com esse tipo de conteúdo, não deve prosseguir. E se você é menor de idade, o certo é cair fora e só voltar no próximo capítulo!

***Redação do portal “A Rebelião”***

***Tempo atual***

Bow, Glimmer e Adora se dirigiam para a universidade, atendendo ao pedido da Profa. Angela para fazerem uma reunião sobre a pauta da nova matéria para o Torneio de Portais. Enquanto Glimmer ia tagarelando pelo caminho e Bow ia interagindo com ela, Adora ia calada e pensativa. E seu pensamento era sobre a ligação que ela havia recebido de Catra no dia anterior.

Nunca havia passado pela cabeça dela que Catra poderia ligar, senão ela jamais deixaria outra pessoa atender. De qualquer modo, Catra não disse nada e acabou desligando na cara de Glimmer. Será que ela havia ligado por acidente?

No dia anterior, depois de dar banho na cachorrinha, Adora a enrolou numa toalha e pediu que Glimmer fosse secá-la. Enquanto isso, Adora pegou seu celular sobre a pia, foi para o quarto e tentou retornar a ligação de Catra, mas o telefone estava desligado. Tentou várias vezes, em intervalos curtos de tempo, até ficar bem tarde, mas o telefone estava sempre desligado.

Adora foi dormir pensando na possibilidade de Catra ter ligado sem querer e, talvez, quando percebeu, desligou o telefone para Adora não retornar. Mas, mesmo assim, a loira acordou no dia seguinte ainda pensando nisso. E decidiu que tentaria ligar novamente mais tarde.

Quando já estavam quase chegando na universidade, Adora resolveu dizer para Glimmer e Bow que havia pensado num plano:

− Vocês se lembram quando eu disse que acho que o que aconteceu com Entrapta não foi uma coincidência? Que, de alguma forma, o pessoal do “A Horda” nos espionou e sabia tudo o que faríamos para poder nos sabotar?

− Sim, eu me lembro – disse Bow.

− Pois é, pensando nisso, eu tive uma ideia. Mas depois, Glimmer, você vai ter que combinar com a sua mãe e pedir para ela não contar para ninguém. Nem mesmo para sua tia Cássia.

− Ok! Qual é o plano? – perguntou a garota de cabelo rosa.

− Como o tema da próxima matéria é moda, eu imagino que você já deva ter pensado numa pauta, certo?

− Minha filha, eu já pensei numas dez pautas!

− Eu imaginei – disse Adora rindo – Então, o plano é o seguinte: começa com você, Glimmer, pedindo na reunião para ficar responsável exclusiva por esta matéria. Peça um voto de confiança de todos, diga que você consome tudo o que sai nessa área e que para você será tranquilo fazer a matéria sozinha. Eu e Bow iremos nos propor a ajudar. Eu sei que sua mãe não vai gostar, porque ela quer que trabalhemos em equipe, mas eu acho que você tem lábia suficiente para convencer todo mundo. Diga que você dá conta da matéria apenas com a nossa ajuda e que, enquanto isso, o pessoal já começa a pensar nas próximas matérias. Aí você anuncia que vai desenvolver um tema e, secretamente, a gente faz outro, um tema que só nós e sua mãe vamos saber. Se minha intuição estiver correta, “A Horda” vai tentar nos sabotar e estragar nossa matéria com a pauta falsa. Mas, o que eles não vão saber, é que teremos uma outra matéria melhor sendo desenvolvida. E, se isso realmente acontecer, vai ser a confirmação de que temos um espião entre nós.

− Adorei a ideia! – disse Glimmer – Mas, será que temos mesmo um espião entre nós? Sei lá, eu conheço essas meninas há um bom tempo já, não consigo imaginar nenhuma nos traindo...

− Talvez não seja um espião. Talvez eles tenham plantado algum tipo de escuta – disse Bow.

− Pode ser, mas, de alguma forma, eles tiveram acesso às nossas informações sobre Entrapta – disse Adora.

− Eu acho um bom plano – disse Bow – Se a gente conseguir convencer todo mundo a deixar a matéria na mão de Glimmer, seguimos o plano. Caso contrário... vamos ter que nos arriscar a ser sabotados novamente...

− Só que pode haver uma dificuldade aí – disse Glimmer – Mermista pode fazer questão de ajudar na matéria. E aí minha mãe vai querer que ela participe.

− Se isso acontecer, a gente pode contar o plano só pra ela – disse Bow.

− E se Mermista for a espiã? – perguntou Adora.

Glimmer e Bow arregalaram os olhos pensando nessa possibilidade, mas, como já estavam chegando próximo ao local da reunião, Glimmer disse:

− Vamos tentar seguir o plano e, se alguma coisa der errado, a gente improvisa.

Quando estavam chegando na sala da redação, uma garota de cabelos coloridos e com uma mochila no ombro veio encontrá-los com os olhos brilhando e dizendo empolgada:

− Glimmer!!! Ai, meu Deus, eu nem acredito que estou te vendo de perto!! Eu sou muito sua fã!!! – e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e tremendo de emoção, ela disse – Posso te dar um abraço?

Glimmer sorriu e disse, simpática:

− Claro que sim!

Mal terminou de falar, a garota se pendurou no seu pescoço, quase a sufocando, porque a menina era bem mais alta que Glimmer. Bow e Adora davam risada discretamente, porque não era a primeira vez que Glimmer era abordada por fãs adolescentes e elas eram sempre empolgadíssimas. Glimmer precisou dar um tapinha no ombro da menina para ela se tocar e soltá-la e a menina falou quase chorando:

− A gente pode tirar uma selfie?

− Sim, podemos sim! Como é seu nome?

− Flora – a garota disse, emocionada.

− Ok, Flora, sorria!

Depois da selfie, a garota falou para Glimmer:

− Eu queria tanto te pedir uma coisa, mas tenho medo de estar sendo abusada demais... – e abaixou a cabeça timidamente.

− O que é? Pode pedir e, se der, eu ajudo você – disse Glimmer carinhosamente.

− Sabe o que é... – e Flora também olhou para Adora e Bow, como se quisesse a aprovação de todos – é que eu faço um ensino médio técnico voltado para a área de Comunicação...

Ao ouvir isso, Adora se aproximou:

− Que legal! Eu também fiz esse curso! Foi o que me ajudou a entrar na faculdade de Jornalismo.

− Sim! Este é o meu sonho! – disse a menina, toda animada.

− Ei, o que você acha das aulas do Prof. Paulão? – Adora perguntou empolgada.

− Ahnn... o Prof. Paulão?... As aulas são... ótimas?

− E ele ainda conta a piada do sapo?

− Ãh... é... conta! Conta sempre! Adoro a piada do sapo...

− Ahahahaha muito legal, né?

− É... muito...

− Mas e aí? – perguntou Glimmer – No que eu posso te ajudar?

− Ah, sabe o que é? Eu queria ver se tem como eu acompanhar o dia a dia de vocês aqui na redação! Sabe, eu queria ver como é de verdade o trabalho dos jornalistas, como escolhem as matérias, como fazem as pesquisas, como são as reuniões para tomar decisões – a menina dizia essas coisas vibrando e com os olhos brilhando de empolgação.

− Puxa, é muito legal você ter tanto interesse, mas... não depende de mim, infelizmente... – disse Glimmer, sem saber bem o que responder.

A menina abaixou a cabeça, nitidamente desapontada. Vendo isso, Adora disse:

− Ah, Glimmer, mas a gente pode falar com a sua mãe! Olha que coisa legal, incentivar novos talentos! É tão difícil uma menina dessa idade ter tanto interesse!

− Isso é verdade! – disse Bow – Dá até pena não incentivar essa animação toda.

Glimmer pensou um pouco e disse:

− Ok, eu vou falar com a minha mãe. Esperem aqui que eu falo em particular com ela. Mas não garanto nada, ok?

Glimmer entrou e, alguns minutos depois, voltou dizendo:

− Olha, Flora, a minha mãe ficou muito comovida com o seu interesse, mas, como ela bem lembrou, os assuntos tratados dentro da redação de um portal muitas vezes são sigilosos. Pelo menos até a matéria ser publicada. Você tem certeza de que vai conseguir manter o sigilo e não contar para ninguém, e muito menos publicar nas redes sociais, as coisas que você ouvir aqui?

− Claro que sim! Juro! Juro juradinho!! – os olhos da menina estavam cheios de lágrimas.

− Bom, você disse que é minha fã número 1, não é?

− E sou! Eu juro que sou!

− Ok, mas se você contar para alguém as coisas que ouvir aqui, eu vou ter que te bloquear em todas as minhas redes sociais, ok?

− Eu prometo que jamais vou dizer uma palavra! Você nunca vai precisar me bloquear! Juro!

− Ok! Vamos entrar então!

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo*** (Aviso +18) 

Catra estava trancada no seu quarto na Zona do Medo e tinha decidido que não iria às aulas naquele dia. Ela tinha acordado um pouco mais de mau humor do que o habitual. Sua cabeça doía porque, na noite anterior, ela havia chorado por um bom tempo antes de dormir. Não se conformava por ter sido idiota e ter ligado para Adora, louca para contar o que havia descoberto sobre seu pai e sua mãe, e ter percebido que Adora estava com Glimmer, numa situação que, para ela, não deixava a menor dúvida.

Catra se sentia triste e com um sentimento de ter sido trocada. E também humilhada por ter tentado ir atrás de Adora. Então ela decidiu que não queria mais pensar em Adora e também não ia mais se importar com as coisas que Adora dizia para ela, que sentia saudade dela ou que achava que elas estavam se acertando. Catra queria esquecer tudo isso e nunca mais falar com Adora.

No dia anterior, depois de chorar por um bom tempo, Catra conseguiu dormir, mas não foi um sono tranquilo. E, como sempre acontecia nessas ocasiões, ela teve aquele pesadelo de sempre. O mesmo pesadelo que a sufocava e a deixava afundada naquela confusão de pessoas e gritos e desespero. E, mais uma vez, aquela figura de mulher apareceu no sonho, com a tranquilidade dos seus olhos azuis e a luz dos seus cabelos loiros. E, desta vez, ela reconheceu nitidamente Adora. Como em todas as vezes, ela vinha se aproximando e sorrindo. Mas, desta vez, quando foi chegando perto, Adora ouviu uma voz atrás de si, se virou e foi atrás da voz. Catra esticava os braços para ela e, pela primeira vez em todos aqueles anos tendo o mesmo sonho, ela conseguiu se desprender do peso que a segurava e foi atrás de Adora.

No meio daquela confusão de pessoas e gritos, ela corria atrás de Adora e viu a loira entrando em uma casa. Ela entrou na casa também, sempre seguindo os passos de Adora e viu quando a garota entrou por um corredor escuro. Catra também entrou pelo mesmo corredor, mas a falta de luz era tão grande que ela não sabia para onde Adora tinha ido e também não sabia mais onde estava e para onde deveria ir. Ficou ali no escuro, tateando as paredes e começou a sentir um medo incontrolável de ficar sozinha ali para sempre, perdida nas trevas.

Mas então viu um feixe de luz vindo por debaixo de uma porta no final do corredor e caminhou até lá, insegura, tateando as paredes. Quando abriu a porta, estava no quarto que havia sido de Adora na adolescência e onde elas passaram tanto tempo juntas, por tantos anos de suas vidas. E ali estava a velha cama de Adora, onde haviam dormido juntas tantas vezes.

E Adora estava em sua cama... com Glimmer. Catra ficou paralisada com a cena, e viu que elas se beijavam. Glimmer estava em cima de Adora, e as duas se beijavam com tanto desejo que nem notaram a entrada da garota no quarto. Catra estava inconformada com aquilo e teve uma sensação tão grande de abandono e rejeição que sentiu vontade de começar a chorar ali mesmo.

Mas a tristeza foi se transformando em raiva e Catra perdeu o controle e avançou para a cama, cravando as unhas nas costas de Glimmer como um animal selvagem agarra sua presa, prestes a destroçá-la. Ela viu suas próprias unhas afundando na carne macia e o sangue, de um vermelho intenso, escorrendo pelos rasgos que suas unhas haviam aberto. E, de certa forma, ficou assustada com o que havia conseguido fazer. Mas, mesmo assim, arrastou Glimmer para fora da cama e a jogou violentamente no chão. Porém, quando olhou em volta, Glimmer não estava mais lá, apenas ela e Adora.

Adora sentou-se na cama e a olhava de cara feia, com um ar de reprovação e, ao mesmo tempo em que Catra ainda sentia raiva, também se sentiu intimidada por aquele olhar.

− O que você pensa que está fazendo, Catra? – Adora perguntou irritada.

− Eu... eu... – Catra queria brigar, xingar, dizer vários desaforos para Adora, mas estava se sentindo completamente insegura e não sabia o que dizer.

Adora estava nua, mas agia com naturalidade. Catra virou o rosto. Ela não queria encarar a nudez de Adora porque não queria se desconcentrar e nem sentir mais ciúme do que já estava sentindo. Ela queria continuar brava, com raiva e brigar, mas Adora parecia não se importar em expor o corpo para ela.

− Você não tinha o direito de vir aqui e fazer o que fez! – Adora continuou dizendo irritada.

Os olhos de Catra estavam cheios de lágrimas. Então ela olhou para Adora e disse com raiva:

− Era eu que deveria estar aí com você!

− Ah, você queria estar no lugar dela? Então vem aqui e faz o que você não deixou ela fazer...

Catra ficou sem reação, mas sentiu vontade de obedecer. No entanto, um resto de orgulho ainda a impedia de se mover, e o jeito autoritário de Adora a intimidava.

Adora sentou-se na beirada da cama e abriu as pernas. Catra virou o rosto novamente, para não olhar para o corpo de Adora. Mas a loira continuou, e, mesmo com a voz firme, soava mais como um convite do que como uma ordem:

− Vem aqui. Ajoelha aqui na minha frente.

Catra relutou alguns segundos, mas acabou obedecendo. Se ajoelhou no chão, entre as coxas de Adora e olhou para o corpo da loira, e, por uns instantes, se sentiu feliz por ter aquela chance. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, sentiu raiva e humilhação por ter tido esse sentimento tão subserviente. Tudo dentro dela era um intenso conflito entre orgulho e desejo, raiva e vontade. E algo mais forte que ela a fazia obedecer ao que Adora dizia.

Adora ergueu o queixo de Catra com o indicador e foi entrando em sua boca com o polegar, dizendo:

− Deixa eu sentir a sua língua...

O dedo de Adora foi entrando devagar na boca de Catra, tocando a sua língua e se movendo para frente e para trás. Adora mordeu o lábio inferior e suspirou baixinho:

− Que língua macia...

Catra se segurou nas coxas de Adora e sentiu que já não havia mais nenhum vestígio de orgulho que a impedisse de fazer tudo o que Adora mandasse. Então Adora agarrou os cabelos da morena e trouxe a cabeça da garota para perto de si, até a boca de Catra encostar no seu sexo, e disse:

− Agora põe a sua língua aqui!

Catra não sabia bem como fazer, mas passando sua língua pelas carnes quentes e úmidas de Adora, deixou seus instintos a guiarem e começou a chupá-la com cuidado e vontade. Enlaçou as coxas de Adora nos seus braços e cravou suas unhas na pele branca como se temesse que ela pudesse sair dali e deixá-la sozinha.

A língua de Catra fazia um trabalho preciso e Adora começou a gemer, segurando os cabelos de morena. Mas então Catra pensou que aquilo tudo estava errado. Ela não poderia aceitar aquela situação assim, pacificamente. Até cinco minutos atrás, era Glimmer quem estava ali e Adora teria que se explicar, não ia poder fingir que nada estava acontecendo.

Catra levantou a cabeça, olhou para Adora e começou a dizer, meio irritada:

− Adora...

Mas Adora segurou os cabelos de Catra com mais força, e, trazendo o rosto da garota de volta para o meio de suas pernas, disse:

− Shhh... me chupa até eu gozar na sua boca.

Um desejo inexplicável fazia Catra obedecer, mesmo sentindo raiva, mesmo se sentindo humilhada por aquela situação. Adora agarrava os cabelos e apertava o rosto da garota contra seu sexo quente e molhado, enquanto arfava cada vez mais intensamente, chamando o nome de Catra entre gemidos. Até que Catra a ouviu dizer:

− Catra... eu... eu vou...

Neste momento, o despertador de Catra tocou e ela acordou ofegante e trêmula. Ela estava confusa e não sabia se sentia-se bem ou mal com aquele sonho.

Mas logo começou a sentir raiva. Raiva de ter gostado tanto do sonho. Raiva de ter se mostrado vulnerável para Adora e ter feito o que ela queria. Raiva por ter se sentido humilhada, aceitando migalhas. Raiva por ter rastejado atrás dessas migalhas, mas, mesmo assim, ter se sentido grata e feliz por poder tê-las. Raiva por ter sentido vontade de chorar quando acordou e viu que era apenas um sonho. Raiva por ainda pensar em Adora.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Rebelião”***

Durante a reunião, Glimmer seguiu o plano sugerido por Adora e pediu para o grupo deixá-la responsável pela matéria da próxima disputa do Torneio, que seria sobre moda. Ela argumentou que seria mais fácil para ela do que para as outras pessoas da equipe tratar do assunto, já que ela tinha a experiência do seu canal do YouTube e vivia ligada nessa área.

− Eu acho que seria mais produtivo que, enquanto eu dou andamento na matéria sobre moda, as outras pessoas da equipe já podem ir pensando nas outras matérias – disse Glimmer – Por exemplo, teremos uma matéria sobre esportes. Eu não entendo nada de esportes, não vou poder ajudar muito.

− De fato, cada pessoa tem uma área de especialidade – disse Profa. Angela – e também me agrada a ideia de irmos nos antecipando em relação às outras matérias. Porém, acho que você ainda não tem experiência o suficiente para ficar responsável sozinha pela matéria.

− Você acha que eu não tenho experiência, ou acha que eu não tenho responsabilidade? – disse Glimmer, cruzando os braços numa atitude desafiadora.

− Não se trata disso, Cíntia. Você é novata ainda, deve reconhecer que precisa de ajuda.

− A Adora pode me ajudar! E o Bow também!

− Sim, acho que essa ajuda será bem-vinda, mas Adora e Bob estão no segundo ano de seus cursos. Não sei se é experiência o suficiente...

− Profa. Angela, o que a senhora achou do meu desempenho na matéria sobre tecnologia? – perguntou Adora.

− Ficou excelente, Adora! Mas lembre-se de que Nathália a ajudou.

− Porque ela entende da área de tecnologia, assim como eu entendo de moda! – disse Glimmer, querendo provar seu ponto – E, além disso, eu já vou começar a trabalhar nessa matéria hoje mesmo, para poder entregar com antecedência e passar pela avaliação de todos vocês. Ah, e claro, assim que eu pensar num tema eu trago aqui na reunião para ver se todos concordam.

− Bom... isso precisa ser acordado com todos da equipe – disse Angela, ainda um pouco incerta – Quem é a favor de montarmos equipes distintas para cada matéria do Torneio, a fim de irmos nos antecipando?

Para surpresa de todos, Netossa foi uma das primeiras a levantar a mão, concordando:

− Sabe, Profa. Angela, depois do que nos aconteceu na primeira matéria, acho mesmo que seria uma boa estratégia nós tomarmos uma certa dianteira em relação às outras matérias... até mesmo para termos tempo de contornar os imprevistos que possam aparecer.

Com a fala de Netossa, os outros se encorajaram a concordar. Apenas Mermista continuava de braços cruzados, olhando para o lado.

− E aí, Mermista? – perguntou Glimmer meio sem paciência – Concorda ou não?

− Ahn, não sei se me agrada essa ideia... Tipo, eu gosto da área de moda, tenho certeza de que eu poderia ajudar muito, porque, tipo, eu sou super antenada no meio fashion, todo mundo elogia meus looks no Instagram e, tipo, eu tenho vá-ri-os seguidores...

Glimmer respirou fundo e antes que ela soltasse um palavrão e colocasse tudo a perder, Adora resolveu intervir:

− Eu também acho que você tem um estilo sensacional, Mermista, mas... é a essa matéria que você quer se dedicar? Eu já imaginava você colaborando na matéria sobre cultura, já que você tem o seu clube do livro e eu soube que você tem sido uma inspiração para muitas pessoas que estão aprendendo a gostar de ler graças aos seus comentários sobre livros nas redes sociais...

− Ahn... é mesmo? Puxa, eu não sabia que estou inspirando pessoas... tipo, eu já imaginava, claro, porque minhas resenhas são sensacionais, mas... é bom saber que sou uma inspiração... – disse a garota, mal disfarçando a vaidade.

− Ou também pensei em você na matéria sobre esportes – continuou Adora, tentando encher a bola da garota – já que você faz parte de uma equipe semi-profissional de natação. Inclusive eu soube que você ganhou medalhas em várias competições e é ligada em vários tipos de esportes aquáticos...

Mermista sorria envaidecida e concordou:

− Ah, sim, eu sou boa em várias áreas, confesso e, tipo, posso ajudar em praticamente todas as matérias...

− Bom, então é melhor guardarmos esse seu talento superior para as matérias em que termos menos pessoas para colaborar, que tal? E eu, Adora e Bow ficamos com a matéria de moda – disse Glimmer, mal conseguindo disfarçar a irritação.

− Ahn... tudo bem, tanto faz... tipo, eu tenho outras matérias para me dedicar... – disse Mermista com um pouco de desprezo.

− Ótimo! – disse Profa. Angela – Então, Cíntia, eu gostaria de que na reunião de sexta-feira você nos apresentasse o tema que pretende desenvolver, para que possamos aprová-lo, ok?

− Deixa comigo, mãe! Eu vou pensar num tema bem foda!

− Cíntia! Olha o vocabulário!

Terminada a reunião, já do lado de fora, mal Glimmer colocou os pés para fora da sala e Flora pulou no seu pescoço, quase sufocando a garota:

− Obrigada!! Muito obrigada! Obrigada pela oportunidade! Eu amei!

Glimmer foi discretamente afastando a menina para poder respirar e disse, rindo:

− Que bom que você gostou! A situação às vezes fica meio tensa, mas faz parte.

− Eu achei tudo sensacional! Foi muito mais legal do que eu esperava! Eu vou poder voltar na reunião de sexta, né?

− Claro, pode sim!

− Estou tão curiosa para saber como você vai fazer a matéria de moda! É perfeito! É a sua cara! Você era mesmo a pessoa certa pra pegar essa matéria!! Você é a melhor!

− Ah, imagina! Todo mundo ali é bom no que faz... – disse Glimmer sorrindo e tentando fingir modéstia.

− Bom, eu vou indo porque tenho tarefa da escola para fazer! Até mais!

Flora se despediu de todos e foi embora, enquanto Glimmer, Adora e Bow voltavam para Lua Clara.

*****

***Laboratório de Entrapta***

Hordak estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do laboratório, com a perna esquerda da calça suspendida até acima do joelho, onde podia se ver peça que encaixava a prótese em sua perna. Entrapta estava agachada na sua frente, analisando as junções e peças da prótese, e ter a garota ali tão perto dele o deixava levemente tenso.

− Eu já localizei a peça que está com problemas – ela disse animada – Vou resolver isso e você não vai mais ouvir aquele “click” irritante.

− Obrigado, srta. Emilly! – ele disse um pouco envergonhado.

A garota colocou a mão no ombro magro do homem e disse com carinho:

− Ei... eu já te disse que você pode me chamar de Entrapta. Nós somos amigos, não somos? Você vem aqui, me traz bombons em miniatura, doces em miniatura, pequenos buquês de flores...

Ao ouvir isso, Hordak ficou mais vermelho ainda, mas, para desconversar, disse:

− Ahn... é que... o problema... – e pigarreou para reassumir seu autocontrole habitual – O problema não é apenas o barulho, é... a dor...

Entrapta olhou preocupada para ele e perguntou:

− Sua perna dói?

− Eu sinto dor o tempo todo... – ele confessou.

− Posso retirar a sua prótese para dar uma olhada?

− Pode.

Ela começou a remover a peça e Hordak foi ajudá-la, e, neste movimento, suas mãos acabaram se tocando. Hordak recuou rapidamente, em sobressalto, mas Entrapta parecia nem ter notado o toque.

A garota colocou a prótese sobre a bancada para analisá-la, mas, olhando para a perna dele, notou que a cicatriz revelava uma amputação antiga. Entrapta ficou um pouco constrangida e olhou de lado, mas resolveu tomar coragem e perguntar:

− Ahnn... talvez não seja socialmente adequado fazer esta pergunta, mas... como você perdeu a sua perna?

Hordak abriu a boca, mas, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, olhou para baixo como se estivesse procurando as palavras, e depois, levantando a cabeça e olhando Entrapta nos olhos, disse:

− Foi para salvar um amigo.

− Uau! Sério? – disse Entrapta largando a prótese sobre a bancada e se sentando na cadeira em frente a ele, como se estivesse se preparando para ouvir uma história.

− Sim! Um dia, esse meu amigo e eu, sem nos darmos conta, nos vimos no meio de um tiroteio entre marginais. No meio de toda aquela confusão, eu vi que havia um desses marginais apontando a arma para o meu amigo e eu fui até ele e o empurrei, para que ele saísse da mira da arma, mas os tiros pegaram em mim. Uma rajada de tiros de uma arma automática na minha perna esquerda. Eu fui levado para o hospital, mas minha perna estava completamente estraçalhada e eu quase morri por esgotamento. A única solução foi amputar parte da perna para salvar o que restava e também impedir que a infecção me matasse.

− Nossa, que gesto excepcional! – Entrapta disse com admiração – Aposto que esse seu amigo é muito grato a você!

− Sim! Esse meu amigo, na verdade... é Harold Prime. Eu creio que... creio que salvei sua vida. Por isso o Sr. Prime tem tanta confiança em mim e no meu trabalho!

Mais uma vez, Entrapta colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e disse:

− Eu teria também!

Hordak ficou corado de timidez novamente, mas Entrapta, voltando-se para a bancada, olhou para a prótese e, balançando a cabeça, disse:

− Essa prótese não está adequada para suas atuais necessidades. É obsoleta e ineficaz... – A garota ficou pensativa por uns segundos e depois disse, animada, num tom de voz estridente – Ok! Eu vou tirar umas medidas e vou providenciar outra prótese para você! Em breve, você terá uma perna biônica feita com liga de titânio! Nem vai se lembrar de que usa prótese!

O homem olhou para ela esperançoso e disse:

− Muito obrigado, srta. Em... ahn... Entrapta... O senhor Harold Prime tem muito interesse em suas pesquisas na área de controle térmico e eu vou recomendar que ele dê à senhori... a você... todos os recursos materiais para que desenvolva sua pesquisa de forma plena.

A garota vibrou:

− Aaaahhhh, vai ser o máximo! Vai ser uma pesquisa revolucionária, você vai ver!

− Eu tenho total confiança na sua capacidade... Entrapta.

*****

***Cafeteria Elberon***

Flora entrou na cafeteria e se dirigiu para a mesa onde Catra estava sentada. Chegando perto da mesa, disse:

− Tia, que horas são?

− Que tia o quê, garota! Eu não sou sua tia! E você não tem um celular para ver as hor... – Catra olhou para a garota e ela estava sorrindo. E somente por causa do sorriso inconfundível ela percebeu que era Double Trouble – Uau! Devo reconhecer que é realmente impressionante o que você consegue fazer com a sua aparência e com a sua voz!

Double Trouble fez uma reverência como se estivesse agradecendo aos aplausos do público e disse, se sentando:

− Gatinha, eu consigo fazer qualquer coisa! É lógico que construiria um personagem excepcional! – e, fazendo novamente a voz de Flora, esticou a mão para Catra e disse – Muito prazer, meu nome é Flora!

− Perfeito! E as princesas aceitaram a Flora numa boa?

− Foi mais fácil que roubar doce de criança! Como você sugeriu, eu disse que Flora era aluna do curso técnico de Comunicação e, como você também havia previsto, a sua amiga loira ficou toda comovida.

− Afff, é típico da Adora! Ela é toda sentimental!

− E também como você havia previsto, alguns deles ficaram encantados com o esforço e a dedicação da pobre menina Flora, cheia de sonhos! – Double Trouble disse, fazendo gestos teatrais e exagerados, e elu e Catra caíram na risada.

− Eu tinha certeza de que isso ia acontecer! Adora tem o coração mole, e, pelo que eu percebi, o garoto que vive com a Glitter também é assim. E a garota hippie também. Além disso, a Profa. Angela é toda caxias e gosta de tudo certinho, mas também deve ter essas coisas de incentivar os jovens e tal. Eu sabia que eles iam cair nessa fácil, fácil.

− Bravo, gatinha! Está se saindo uma ótima estrategista! Mas quase houve um contratempo. Ainda bem que eu sou imbatível no improviso!

− O que aconteceu?

− A sua amiguinha loira quase pôs tudo a perder me perguntando de um tal de Prof. Paulão e uma maldita piada do sapo! Que coisa mais cafona!

− Afff, Adora ama essa piada idiota! Eu nunca vi graça nisso!

− Mas não se preocupe! Eu consegui contornar a situação e ninguém notou nada!

− Ótimo! Bom trabalho!

− Um bom trabalho que merece ser remunerado, não é? – Double Trouble perguntou sorrindo, e estendeu a mão na direção de Catra, que abriu a bolsa e colocou um pequeno maço de notas na mãe delu.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Bow bateu na porta do quarto de Adora para perguntar se ela queria sair com ele e Glimmer pra comer alguma coisa. Adora disse que não estava com fome e que iria ficar ali mesmo, mas Bow disse:

− Adora, posso entrar um pouquinho?

− Claro!

Bow entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Sentou-se na cadeira da escrivaninha e, olhando para Adora com carinho e preocupação, disse:

− Adora, eu notei que você passou o dia todo meio distante, pensativa. Até na nossa reunião, parecia que, em alguns momentos, você não estava ali. E você é sempre uma das que mais participa.

Adora abaixou a cabeça e disse, um pouco triste:

− Deu pra notar, então?

− Eu não te conheço há tanto tempo assim, mas conheço o suficiente para saber que você não está bem. Se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa e eu puder ajudar...

− Eu agradeço a sua preocupação, Bow, mas acho que ninguém pode me ajudar no momento...

− Quer pelo menos conversar sobre isso?

− Ahnn... é... sei lá, você vai achar que eu sou idiota...

− Nada que nos incomoda é idiota! Pode se abrir! Eu sou seu amigo, não estou aqui pra te julgar.

Adora sorriu para Bow, se sentindo acolhida, e disse:

− Eu sei que vai parecer que eu sou otária, porque afinal ela trapaceou e ferrou com a gente na última matéria, e também já deixou claro que não se importa de estar do lado que faz coisas erradas... e também anda com aquela grandona pra baixo e pra cima, mas...

− Você está falando da Catra, né?

− Sim... é que... ontem ela me ligou e a Glimmer atendeu, e aí ela desligou na cara da Glimmer. Depois eu tentei retornar, mas o telefone estava desligado... Agora eu estou com vontade de ligar para ela, mas não sei se devo...

− E por que não deveria? Já que você está com vontade...

− Ah, é que nossa relação ficou super complicada depois que eu saí da Zona do Medo e do “A Horda”, sabe? Ela ficou com raiva de mim, sentiu como se eu a tivesse abandonado e deixado pra trás... Agora toda vez que a gente conversa ela joga as mesmas coisas na minha cara, que eu fui embora, que eu preferi vocês. Nossas discussões nunca saem disso, porque ela não consegue superar isso, sabe?

− Mas, mesmo assim, você sente vontade de falar com ela...

Adora balançou a cabeça afirmativamente:

− Eu... eu sinto falta dela, sabe? Apesar desse jeito dela, a Catra... – Adora não sabia direito o que dizer, porque seus sentimentos eram muito confusos.

− Eu acho que te entendo, Adora – Bow disse – Vocês se conhecem há muito tempo, devem ter passado por muita coisa juntas, devem ter feito muita coisa juntas... é normal sentir falta. A única coisa que eu acho que você precisa pensar é se essa amizade ainda te faz bem. Porque, se não fizer, não vale a pena deixar isso na sua vida.

− Sim, tem razão...

− Mas, se isso ainda for bom pra você, mesmo com as diferenças, acho que você tem que tentar resgatar a amizade sim.

Adora respirou fundo para tomar coragem e disse:

− Sabe, Bow, não é só amizade... a gente... outro dia a gente se beijou... e me deu mais vontade ainda de me entender com ela...

− Vocês se beijaram? Puxa, então o negócio é sério mesmo! Eu não sabia disso...

− Eu nunca falo sobre ela com os outros... eu acho que as pessoas não entenderiam...

− Mas quem tem que se sentir bem com a situação é você, Adora, independente do que os outros pensam.

− Eu sei, mas é complicado... ainda mais com as coisas que a Catra anda fazendo... Aliás, não conta nada disso pra Glimmer, tá? Eu sei que vocês são muito amigos, mas a Glimmer odeia a Catra. Ela ia falar uma semana na minha cabeça se soubesse disso!

− Claro, pode deixar. Eu sou amigo da Glimmer, mas sou seu amigo também. Isso fica entre nós, mas... eu acho que você não deveria deixar a opinião dos outros influenciar em como você se sente.

− Eu sei, mas o maior problema nem é a opinião dos outros, é o jeito da Catra mesmo. Ela é cabeça dura, parece que não quer entender ou aceitar os meus motivos – e, apertando os dentes, Adora disse – Ela me irrita às vezes! – e, olhando para Bow, os dois caíram na risada.

− É... eu acho que sei como é gostar de pessoas irritantes... – Bow disse e abaixou os olhos um pouco tímido.

− Mas você tem razão, Bow! Eu tenho que obedecer mais meu coração. Eu sempre me preocupo com tudo, fico pensando no que é certo ou errado, e não deixo as coisas fluírem com naturalidade.

− Tem que deixar rolar um pouco, até mesmo pra ver o que acontece.

Adora ficou um pouco pensativa e olhou para Bow sorrindo:

− Sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou ligar pra ela!

− Isso mesmo! Você não tem nada a perder!

E, pegando o celular, Adora ligou para Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Será que dessa vez elas se entendem???
> 
> *****  
> Assim como no capítulo 19, vim aqui colocar uma nota que já coloquei lá no capítulo 30, mas senti necessidade de voltar aqui e colocar também, para evitar que as pessoas tenham uma compreensão equivocada dos fatos.  
> É um comentário sobre questões psicológicas que envolvem os personagens:  
> Na minha compreensão, o sonho de Catra tem mais a ver com medos e inseguranças do que com sexo em si. Ele revela o medo da humilhação, da exploração e o sentimento de ter sempre que pedir para ser amada (rastejar atrás de afeto). Os temas que são mais angustiantes para Catra aparecem metaforizados no sonho: correr atrás de Adora e ser ignorada, o que representa esse sentimento de ter que pedir para ser amada; se ver sozinha e perdida num corredor escuro, o que representa os momentos em que ela não sabe o que fazer na própria vida; encontrar Adora com Glimmer no quarto, o que representa o medo de ser abandonada ou trocada; ver Glimmer no quarto da adolescência de Adora, o que representa o medo de ter sua história sequestrada e deslegitimada pela nova vida de Adora; e, por fim, a dinâmica sexual com Adora, que representa esse medo da rejeição e da humilhação.  
> Achei importante esclarecer que essa dinâmica sexual do sonho não tem muito a ver com o desejo das duas protagonistas, mas, na verdade, revela medos e inseguranças.


	23. 23 - Armações

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, temos Adora retornando a ligação de Catra e a disputa do Torneio avançando.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de violência física e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Cafeteria Elberon***

***Tempo atual***

Na cafeteria Elberon, Double Trouble e Catra continuavam conversando sobre a espionagem na redação do “A Rebelião”:

− Você está se saindo bem, mas o seu trabalho ainda não acabou – disse Catra – Não se esqueça de que você tem que descobrir qual será o tema da matéria sobre moda e temos também que pensar num jeito de boicotá-los de alguma forma.

− Já temos meio caminho andado, gatinha. A baixinha que é o seu desafeto vai ficar responsável pela matéria. E o boy dela e a sua amiguinha loira vão ajudá-la.

− Claro, o triozinho inseparável... – disse Catra apertando os dentes.

− Como estou fazendo o meu papel de fangirl da youtuber, vou ficar coladinhe nela e vou descobrir tudo.

− Ótimo! E me passe todas as informações que puder!

− Pode deixar comigo! Aliás, notei uma coisa interessante hoje...

− É mesmo? O quê?

− Senti um certo climão entre a baixinha boca suja e a morena que pega o Falcão.

− Humm... é mesmo? Então temos uma brecha aí...

− Sim! Percebi que elas competem um pouco.

− Nada me tira da cabeça que é essa garota mal humorada que é a espião do Hordak...

− Não tem como eu ter certeza ainda, mas, se for, eu vou descobrir!

− Elas chegaram a brigar durante a reunião? – perguntou Catra rindo.

− Não, porque a sua querida e justa Adora entrou no meio e amenizou a situação.

− Argh!! Adora é insuportável! Sempre metida a salvadora da pátria!

− E estraga prazeres também. Eu estava torcendo por uma briga com direito a puxão de cabelo e dedada no olho. Aquela reunião estava um tédio!

Catra e Double Trouble ficaram conversando mais um pouco e rindo, quando o telefone de Catra tocou. Era Adora.

Ao ver o número de Adora na tela, Catra sentiu seu coração acelerar e suas mãos ficaram levemente trêmulas. Double Trouble, prestando atenção em cada detalhe, perguntou sorrindo:

− Algum problema, gatinha?

Catra ainda ficou um segundo paralisada, mas olhou para elu como se tivesse acabado de sair de um transe e perguntou:

− Você consegue imitar a voz da Scorpia?

− Querida... você ainda pergunta? Claro que sim!

− Atende aqui, então, fazendo a voz da Scorpia. Fala que eu estou dormindo e pergunta se quer deixar recado.

Double Trouble deu uma gargalhada e disse:

− Ai, como eu amo um bom _lesbian_ _drama_!

Depois, atendendo o telefone com a voz de Scorpia, disse surrando, como se não quisesse fazer barulho:

− Alô...

Catra estava com o ouvido colado ao telefone para ouvir a reação de Adora. E, do outro lado da linha, a loira estranhou a voz e disse, meio confusa:

− Eu... eu queria falar com a Catra...

Ainda surrando com a voz de Scorpia, Double Trouble disse:

− Ahn... ela está aqui do meu lado, mas está dormindo... Pode ser mais tarde? Quer deixar algum recado?

Adora olhou para Bow e balançou a cabeça, com um olhar triste. E disse:

− Não... tudo bem... Obrigada! – e desligou.

Depois de ter ouvido a voz triste de Adora do outro lado da linha, Catra se arrependeu imediatamente do que tinha feito. Ficou pensando que poderia, ao menos, atender e ver o que Adora queria. O fato de a garota ter retornado a sua ligação era um bom sinal, mostrava que talvez ela quisesse se entender com Catra. E isso fez a morena ficar pensando se deveria retornar a ligação.

Mas, logo em seguida, lembrou-se do que tinha ouvido no dia anterior, as brincadeirinhas de Adora com Glimmer no chuveiro, e voltou a sentir raiva e ciúmes, e pensou que ela e Adora não tinham mais nada para conversar. Ela queria muito contar para alguém a história dos pais dela, mas esse alguém poderia ser Scorpia. É claro que Scorpia a conhecia há pouco tempo e não tinha ideia do que aquela história toda significava para ela, mas pelo menos ela teria com quem desabafar.

E, pensando assim, desistiu de retornar a ligação.

Enquanto isso, em Lua Clara, Adora estava arrasada porque, para ela, aquela era confirmação de que Catra e Scorpia estavam juntas. Os olhos da loira se encheram de lágrimas e ela virou o rosto para Bow não perceber, mas ele notou que havia alguma coisa errada:

− O que foi, Adora? O que aconteceu?

− Não foi nada... – Adora disse com a voz embargada.

− Como não foi nada? Você está quase chorando...

− É que... quem atendeu foi a grandona lá... a Scorpia... Ela e Catra estão juntas.

− Como você sabe? O fato de Scorpia ter atendido o telefone não quer dizer nada. Pode ser que Catra estivesse ocupada com alguma coisa...

− A Catra estava lá com ela... dormindo. Por que as duas estariam dormindo juntas? Só tem uma explicação... – Adora balançou a cabeça e disse – E eu ainda dei o azar de ligar logo depois que elas transaram e peguei as duas na cama juntas... acho que é o universo querendo me mostrar que não é pra eu criar expectativas, porque não vai rolar.

− Eu sinto muito, Adora... – Bow disse, acariciando o ombro da loira.

– Como eu fui idiota! Achei que ontem ela tinha ligado para falar comigo. Mas ela deve ter me ligado para falar alguma coisa que não tem nada a ver com a gente. Deve ter me ligado como líder da equipe do “A Horda”, para falar alguma coisa sobre o Torneio... Sabe, Bow, talvez seja melhor eu tentar esquecer a Catra de vez...

E Bow, vendo que os olhos de Adora não conseguiam mais segurar as lágrimas, abraçou amiga enquanto ela chorava.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Alguns dias depois, terminada uma reunião, os membros do “A Horda” se despediram e saíram, enquanto Catra permaneceu na sala com Scorpia e Double Trouble. Assim que ficaram a sós, Catra perguntou:

− E aí? Flora descobriu alguma coisa sobre a matéria das patricinhas?

− Claro que sim, gatinha! O que Double Trouble não faz... por um valor justo? – disse rindo.

− Então diga logo! Sobre o que é?

− A blogueirinha e seus amigos vão falar sobre as tendências de moda entre os universitários. Vão pesquisar os estilos de cada tribo, entrevistar algumas pessoas e o ponto central da matéria será um vídeo com a coordenadora do Curso de Moda, que fará um tour com a Glimmer pelo campus analisando os estilos de cada grupo de estudantes.

− Afff, que matéria podre! – disse Catra rindo – A nossa matéria é muito melhor! Não precisamos nem sabotar essa porcaria para eles perderem! Mas, por via das dúvidas, vamos dar uma forcinha pra sorte. Double Trouble, você sabe para que dia está marcado este tour com a professora de moda?

− Pra segunda-feira, na parte da tarde.

− Um dia antes de entregar a matéria? Ou essas garotas são bem confiantes ou elas são bem irresponsáveis! – disse Catra – Mas, pra mim, está ótimo! Quanto mais fácil de sabotar, melhor!

− O que você pretende fazer? – perguntou Scorpia.

− Eu estou aqui pensando em uma possibilidade... Vou decidir e aviso vocês.

− Humm, que misteriosa, gatinha! Não nos deixe muito tempo na curiosidade!

− Pode deixar que, no tempo certo, vocês saberão.

*****

***Departamento de Química da Universidade Etheria***

− Pronto, meninas! Chegamos! – disse Bow para Glimmer e Adora – É neste laboratório que meu amigo faz as pesquisas dele.

− Será que deu tempo de ele analisar as capinhas de celular que nós trouxemos? – Adora perguntou.

− Deu sim! Ele me mandou uma mensagem hoje cedo avisando. Inclusive eu combinei com vocês de vir aqui hoje porque, no final da mensagem, ele escreveu: “Vem aqui logo buscar isso!”

− Nossa, que pressa! – disse Glimmer rindo – Eu acho que você interrompeu as pesquisas dele, Bow.

− Sei lá, achei estranho! Porque quando eu trouxe as capinhas e conversei com ele, ele me parecia tranquilo em termos de tempo disponível.

Na porta do laboratório havia uma placa avisando que a entrada era permitida apenas aos membros da equipe credenciada. Por isso, Bow apertou a campainha e ficou aguardando, mas logo o amigo dele apareceu e abriu a porta. Bow o cumprimentou:

− Oi, Alex! Tudo b...

− Shhhhh!!! Fala baixo! – o rapaz disse sussurrando e olhando para os dois lados do corredor, como se tivesse medo de que alguém os visse ali. E, ainda sussurrando, disse – Entrem logo! Rápido!

Adora, Glimmer e Bow entraram meio assustados por causa do jeito do rapaz, que os colocou rapidamente para dentro do laboratório e trancou a porta. Bow estranhou a atitude do amigo e perguntou:

− Alex, o que aconteceu?

O rapaz enxugou o suor da testa com as costas da mão e parecia bem inquieto. Olhou para Bow e disse, ainda falando meio baixo:

− Caralho, mano, você quer me foder? Se alguém descobre essa porra aqui...

Glimmer olhou de lado e deu uma risadinha, dizendo:

− Humm, depois eu é que sou boca suja, né?...

− Eu não estou entendendo, Alex! O que foi? – Bow insistiu.

− O quê? Você não sabe o que é isso que você trouxe aqui pra mim? – perguntou o rapaz admirado.

− Não, eu apenas segui o conselho de uma pessoa que disse para levarmos as capinhas para uma análise.

− Bom, então deixa eu mostrar logo para vocês, antes que vocês entrem numa fria sem saber.

O rapaz foi se dirigindo para uma bancada cheia de materiais de laboratório e produtos químicos. Em cima da bancada havia três capinhas transparentes.

− Ué? As capinhas estão transparentes? Elas não eram coloridas? – Adora perguntou.

− Exatamente! – disse Alex – E é justamente aí que está o problema. Quando o Bow trouxe as capinhas para mim, já no primeiro fragmento que eu retirei para analisar, eu vi que a coloração não havia sido incorporada no plástico, mas que era um tipo de uma pintura externa, um tingimento. Então eu usei uma série de produtos químicos para diluir esse tingimento e ir isolando as substâncias que o compunham. Eu pensei que encontraria apenas os pigmentos que formam as cores, mas não foi só isso...

− E o que você encontrou então? – perguntou Bow.

Alex pegou um tubo de ensaio preenchido até a metade com um pó claro e disse:

− Diluída nessa tinta que dá cor às capinhas, há uma enorme quantidade desse pó, que, depois de algumas análises, descobri que é uma droga sintética psicotrópica fortíssima e rara. Cada grama disso deve custar uma fortuna! Além de fazer um bom estrago no sistema nervoso central de quem a utiliza.

Os três se olharam assustados e Glimmer disse:

− Espera aí! Então, resumindo, as capinhas de celular são pintadas com uma tinta misturada com drogas? Por isso que não havia pacotes de drogas dentro da caixa! As próprias capinhas carregam as drogas!

− Olha, não quero ser indelicado, mas, por favor, peguem essas capinhas, esse pó e tudo o mais e levem embora daqui! – disse Alex, apreensivo – Se meu supervisor pega isso aqui, eu tô ferrado! Ele vai achar que eu estou produzindo drogas no laboratório da faculdade e eu vou ser expulso do curso! E ainda vou arrumar um problema com a polícia!

− Alex, você não tem um incinerador aqui no laboratório? Pode queimar tudo. Também é perigoso para nós andarmos com isso por aí – disse Bow.

− Melhor ainda! Assim ninguém vê vocês saindo daqui com isso – disse Alex.

− Já não basta a caixa cheia disso que nós temos lá em casa... – disse Glimmer, em voz baixa e se dando conta do perigo que eles corriam.

− Só uma pergunta, Alex – Adora disse – Você conseguiu identificar de que tipo de substância essa droga é feita?

− Eu não investiguei a fundo, porque, quando vi do que se tratava, fiquei meio assustado. Mas deu pra notar que a base psicotrópica parece ter origem em algum tipo de fungo. Mas me parece ser algo raríssimo. Eu nunca tinha visto uma substância desse tipo durante todos esses anos de pesquisa.

*****

***Porão da Boate Granada Negra***

O homem estava sentado numa cadeira, amordaçado e com as mãos amarradas para trás. Sua pálpebra esquerda sangrava, manchando seu rosto e pingando na camisa, que estava ensopada de suor. Todo o lado esquerdo do rosto estava inchado e cheio de hematomas, incluindo o lábio superior.

Sentado numa cadeira próxima a ele, balançando impacientemente a perna direita, Gildo Malvadeza secava o suor da testa com o lenço de seda que trazia no bolso da camisa, fazendo soar o barulho das muitas e grossas pulseiras de ouro.

− E aí, rapaz? Vai pagar o que me deve ou quer ganhar mais um pouco de carinho do Ticão?

Ticão era um brutamonte ruivo com um soco-inglês na mão direita e uma cara de abobado, e que parecia estar se divertindo muito socando o homem amarrado. O homem, embora amordaçado, tentava desesperadamente falar alguma coisa que era impossível de entender.

− Não dá pra entender nada do que ele fala, chefe. Eu acho que é melhor eu dar mais umas porradas pra ele abrir o bico.

Gildo se levantou e foi até perto do rapaz, dizendo:

− Não tem como ele abrir o bico porque ele está amordaçado, né, jumento? Mas se ele quiser, ele vai dar um jeito de dizer pra nós se vai ou não vai pagar o que me deve, né, garoto? – e dizendo isso, Gildo deu uns tapinhas no rosto do homem, manchando sua mão de sangue e limpando no lenço de seda.

Mal Gildo saiu de perto, Ticão desferiu outro soco na cara do homem amarrado, fazendo-o gemer e falar mais alguma coisa indecifrável. Gildo colocou as mãos na cintura e balançou a cabeça:

− Isso é o que dá a gente querer se modernizar. A gente quer diversificar os negócios, põe essas porcarias desses caça-níqueis, e os idiotas gastam o que têm e o que não têm nas máquinas, depois querem ficar devendo pra gente! Tá certo isso, Ticão? O cara não tem sorte e eu que fico no prejuízo?

− Não tá certo, não, chefe!

− Agora fica aí, ó, chorando igual uma mocinha de novela mexicana! Como diria a minha santa finada mãezinha, que Deus a tenha, não honra nem as calças que veste! Você não acha, Ticão?

− Acho sim, chefe! Mas pode deixar que eu dou mais uma amaciada nele – e, dizendo isso, deu mais um soco no homem que parecia estar quase desmaiando.

− Quer saber de uma coisa? – disse Gildo, meio irritado – Eu cansei dessa palhaçada! Pega lá o alicate de cortar arame que nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Ticão riu animadíssimo e foi correndo pegar o alicate, como uma criança que vai atrás de um brinquedo. Voltou trazendo a ferramenta e pediu a Gildo:

− Deixa eu fazer, chefe? Deixa?

− Claro que não, seu estúpido! Do jeito que você é burro, vai matar o cara e é aí que eu não recebo mesmo... e ainda vou ter que desovar o corpo...

− Mas eu já vi o senhor fazendo, chefe! Eu sei fazer! Juro!

− Não vai fazer nada! Deixa comigo que eu tenho mais experiência. Só me ajuda a segurar o dedo dele...

Ticão fez uma cara de decepcionado, mas obedeceu. Gildo foi para trás da cadeira onde o homem estava amarrado e falou:

− Vou cortar o dedo da aliança! Assim eu já fico com ela pra abater um pouco a sua dívida. Segura o dedo aqui, Ticão!

Ticão segurou o dedo do homem, que lutava para fechar a mão e berrava desesperado. Gildo encaixou o alicate na base do dedo, rente à mão do homem, e perguntou:

− Tua mulher sabe que você anda perdendo dinheiro com jogo, bebida e puta, rapaz?

O homem gritava, chorava e se mexia tanto que a cadeira chegava a pular. Gildo disse a Ticão:

− Segura ele firme senão eu vou acabar cortando metade da mão!

Neste momento, o telefone de Gildo tocou e ele parou o que estava fazendo. O homem amarrado deu um suspiro de alívio e começou a falar alguma coisa repetidamente, como se estivesse rezando. Gildo começou a tatear os bolsos da calça atrás do celular e resmungou:

− Mas que diabo! Desde que inventaram essa porcaria de celular a gente não consegue mais trabalhar em paz... Lembra, Ticão, que antigamente era só telefone fixo?

− Lembro, chefe!

Gildo olhou para o celular e leu o nome “Catarina” na tela. E disse:

− Espera aí, Ticão, que essa ligação é importante. Eu tenho que atender.

− Quer que eu continue o serviço, chefe?

− Não, seu animal! Não é pra fazer nada sem mim – e, saindo de perto dos homens, ele atendeu alegremente:

− Ô, minha filha! Deus abençoe! Que bom receber sua ligação!

− Oi, seu Gildo! Tudo bem? – Catra disse do outro lado da linha, ainda um pouco tímida.

− Tudo, minha filha! Melhor agora que você me ligou! Sentiu saudades do pai?

− Ahnn... na verdade, eu espero que o senhor não se importe, mas eu liguei para pedir um favor.

− Claro, minha filha! De quanto você precisa? Pode falar!

− Ah, não! Não é dinheiro, não. Eu preciso de alguém que faça um... serviço... pra mim, e acho que o senhor seria a pessoa certa pra isso.

Gildo franziu as sobrancelhas, curioso:

− Às suas ordens, minha filha. Do que você precisa?

− Bom, como o senhor sabe, eu trabalho em um portal de notícias...

− Ah, sim, essas coisas de jornalista, né? Eu não gosto muito de jornalista, não, porque essa gente é muito enxerida, mas de você eu gosto, viu, minha filha? Mesmo sendo jornalista...

− Na verdade, eu sou fotógrafa...

− Pior ainda! São os espertinhos que pegam a gente no pulo fazendo nossos negócios... Mas não tem problema, não, viu filha? Eu sei que você não vai ferrar o seu próprio pai!

− Ah, claro que não... Bom, mas enfim, eu trabalho nesse portal e eu estou precisando tirar o meu concorrente da jogada.

Gildo sorriu orgulhoso e olhou para Ticão, apontando para o celular e cochichando:

− Essa não nega que é minha filha! – e depois, tornando a falar com Catra, perguntou – E como eu posso te ajudar com isso, minha filha?

− Meu concorrente quer fazer uma entrevista com uma pessoa e eu preciso que essa pessoa saia de circulação...

− Tá certo! E como eu encontro o futuro presunto?

− Ãh? Presunto? Ah, não, pelo amor de Deus, não é pra matar a pessoa, não!! É só pra, sei lá, levá-la pra dar um passeio... tirar da vista por um tempo...

− Ah, entendi! Não precisa matar, não precisa quebrar nenhuma parte do corpo...

− Não! Claro que não! Meu Deus, o senhor é... Olha, não é pra machucar essa pessoa, ok? É só pra ela sair de cena e meu concorrente perder a entrevista. Só isso!

− Ah, então vai ser muito fácil, minha filha!

− Vai sim! Imagino que, para o senhor, esse trabalho é moleza... É só... não machucar ninguém, ok?

− Ok!

− O senhor... não vai machucar a pessoa, né? Promete?

− Prometo, minha filha! Não se preocupe! Não vou tocar num fio de cabelo dessa pessoa... só na hora de jogar ela no porta-malas do carro, mas nem vai machucar! A gente aqui tá acostumado com esse tipo de serviço. Não é, Ticão?

Ao longe, Ticão respondeu, sem saber do que estava falando:

− É sim, chefe!

− Ok! Tem uma pessoa que trabalha pra mim que vai ajudar – Catra continuou – Vai pegar a pessoa da entrevista e levar até o senhor. Depois a gente combina certinho o dia, o horário e como vai ser, ok?

− Claro, minha filha! Vai ser um prazer te ajudar!

­− Obrigada! Eu torno a te ligar! Tchau!

− Tchau, minha filha! Deus abençoe!

Gildo desligou o celular e, olhando para Ticão, disse emocionado:

− Menina boa, essa minha filha com a Norminha... um anjo de criatura...

− Deve ser mesmo, chefe!

Gildo guardou o celular no bolso, colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para o rapaz amarrado:

− E esse aí? Deu tempo de refletir sobre a vida e as obrigações que tem que cumprir?

O rapaz amarrado começou a tentar falar desesperadamente, fazendo sinal afirmativo com a cabeça, e Gildo disse:

− Tira a mordaça dele! Vamos ver o que essa celebridade tem pra dizer!

Ticão puxou para baixo a mordaça do rapaz, que tossiu e respirou desesperadamente. E, depois, olhando para Gildo, disse, agoniado:

− Eu pago! Eu pago, pelo amor de Deus! Eu pago tudo! Só não faz mais nada comigo! Nem que eu tenha que vender a minha mãe, mas eu pago!

− A senhora sua mãe, que deve ter muita vergonha de ter um filho frouxo e sem vergonha como você, não terá nenhuma serventia pra nós, rapaz... mas o seu dinheiro sim! – e, olhando para o Ticão, disse – Vem, Ticão! Traz pra cá esse cagão! Vamos negociar a dívida!

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Naquele final de tarde, estavam todos reunidos na varanda de Lua Clara comendo a famosa sobremesa vegana de Perfuma: brownie vegano com sorvete vegano. Falcão também estava ali, visitando Mermista, assim como Frosta e Flora tinham se juntado a eles.

Frosta estava sentada num canto de cara fechada e não estava comendo nada. Spinerella chegou perto dela e perguntou:

− Não vai querer brownie com sorvete, Frosta?

− Não tô com vontade... – disse a menina emburrada, de braços cruzados.

Spinerella notou que Frosta olhava para Flora com o canto dos olhos e perguntou baixinho:

− Você está com ciúmes da garota nova?

− Não vou com a cara dessa menina... ela é estranha...

− É cisma sua! Mas não precisa se preocupar: a Glimmer não vai deixar de dar atenção para você por causa dela. Afinal, você é a presidente do fã-clube, não é?

− Não é só cisma... tem alguma coisa errada com essa garota...

− Sabe o que é errado? É você perder a oportunidade de comer esse brownie com sorvete. Eu vou pegar um pouquinho pra você. Você vai adorar!

Spinerella se levantou para pegar a sobremesa para a garota e Mermista comentou com o Falcão:

− Isso aqui virou creche, agora?

− Ah, minha sereia, vai me dizer que você não gosta de criança? Pensa nos lindos filhinhos que teremos...

− Eca! Quem disse que eu quero ter filhos com você?

− Lógico que quer! Filhos, cachorro, gato, peixinho no aquário, violeta na janela...

− Afff, que coisa mais brega!

Falcão riu e perguntou para Mermista:

− Quem é essa garota nova?

− É mais uma das fãs da Glimmer. Ela está no Ensino Médio, mas quer ser jornalista e por isso anda participando das nossas reuniões.

− Estranho... eu tenho a impressão de que a conheço de algum lugar...

− Sério? Nunca vi essa garota na minha vida!

− Para mim, ela parece familiar... mas só quando ela sorri...

Double Trouble, no seu papel de Flora, sentou-se perto de Glimmer, Adora e Bow para ver se ouvia mais alguma coisa sobre a matéria. Como eles nunca entravam neste assunto, Flora perguntou, como quem não quer nada:

− Glimmer, está empolgada para gravação do vídeo?

− Qual vídeo? O próximo vídeo do meu canal?

− Não! O vídeo com a professora de moda...

− Ah, claro, o vídeo com a professora... é, estou sim...

− Quando vai ser mesmo?

− Ahn... segunda, logo depois do almoço.

− E onde vocês vão se encontrar?

− Humm... acho que... na praça central do campus.

Do outro lado da varanda, Frosta não aguentou e disse:

− Você é bisbilhoteira, hein, garota?

Double Trouble engoliu a vontade de chamar Frosta de pirralha mimada, e apenas disse, para não estragar o disfarce:

− Puxa, mas você também não está empolgada com esse vídeo? Imagina a Glimmer andando pelo campus, analisando os estilos, dando dicas de looks... – e, dizendo isso, sorriu para Frosta, tentando ganhar a simpatia da garota.

Neste momento, Falcão olhou para Flora e disse:

− O seu sorriso me lembra alguém... mas não consigo lembrar quem...

Para sair da saia justa, Double Trouble disse com meiguice:

− Talvez você seja amigo do meu pai, tio...

Todos caíram na risada e a atenção foi desviada para outros assuntos.

*****

***Redação do portal “A Horda”***

Todos trabalhavam em silêncio na redação do portal quando Double Trouble entrou e foi direto à mesa de Catra.

− Humm, como você está concentrada hoje, gatinha!

− E aí? Descobriu todos os detalhes da entrevista?

− Claro que sim, querida! Embora aquela pivetinha insuportável quase tenha estragado tudo, mas Double Trouble é mestre na arte do improviso e tudo terminou bem!

− Tá, conte suas vantagens para o seu público! Eu quero saber é o que você descobriu!

− Humm, você anda num humor terrível, gatinha! Eu acho que você deveria... – e, apontando para Scorpia com um movimento de sobrancelhas, completou – ... arrumar um jeito de relaxar um pouco... – e deu um largo sorriso malicioso.

Catra fechou a cara e disse, agressiva:

− Se um dia eu precisar de conselhos, eu peço! Agora faça o seu trabalho e me diga o que você descobriu!

− Cruzes... Ok, a entrevista será segunda, logo depois do almoço, e elas vão se encontrar na praça central do campus.

− Ótimo! Então ouça o que vamos fazer...

Neste momento, Weaver entrou na sala e, vendo que todos trabalhavam concentrados, disse para Catra:

− Tenho visto que vocês andam tomando decisões por conta própria e desenvolvendo o trabalho sem me consultar. Se você acha que pode ser independente e tomar suas decisões à revelia da minha vontade, está muito enganada!

− Acontece que Hordak tem me procurado e falado diretamente comigo. Não tenho culpa se você está sendo colocada de escanteio. Isso só mostra o quanto você é inútil aqui! – e Catra riu, debochadamente.

Double Trouble também riu, olhando Weaver de alto a baixo. A mulher se irritou e disse:

− Foi essa pessoa que você arrumou para substituir Adora? Isso só mostra o quanto a qualidade desta equipe caiu! Dá pra ver que é uma pessoa desqualificada!

− Alto lá, tiazinha! – disse Double Trouble colocando uma mão na cintura e levantando o indicador da mão direita – Você nem imagina a quantidade de talentos que eu tenho!

− Ah, engano seu! Eu posso imaginar quais tipos de talentos você tem e como os usa...

Double Trouble colocou as pontas dos dedos no peito e disse com indignação:

− Que insinuação rude!!!

Neste momento, Hordak entrou na sala e foi até a mesa de Catra. Não cumprimentou ninguém e também passou por Weaver e Double Trouble sem cumprimentar. Apenas se dirigiu a Catra:

− Senhorita Catarina, trago algumas informações sobre a matéria da equipe adversária, caso a senhorita queira fazer algo a respeito.

− Eu agradeço muito a sua ajuda, Prof. Hordak, mas já sabemos do que se trata e já temos um plano em andamento para... dificultar um pouco as coisas por lá – e Catra sorriu com malícia.

Hordak sempre mantinha a fisionomia impassível, mas foi possível ver um leve ar de surpresa em seu olhar.

− Muito bem! Estou impressionado com sua proatividade!

− Como assim, você já tem um plano em andamento e não me disse nada? – perguntou Weaver, indignada. E depois, dirigindo-se para Hordak, disse – e você, Hordak, veio aqui falar diretamente com ela? Por que não passou as informações para mim, para que eu transmitisse à equipe?

− Eu não lhe devo satisfações das minhas atitudes, professora! – disse Hordak irritado, alterando o tom de voz – E se não requisitei a sua ajuda, é porque ela não tem sido necessária!

Catra e Double Trouble seguraram a risada e Weaver ficou sem palavras. Hordak disse:

− Continuem o trabalho! – e, virando as costas, saiu da sala.

Catra olhou para Weaver com um sorriso debochado no rosto e a mulher fez uma cara de quem estava explodindo de ódio por dentro, mas, estranhamente, respirou fundo e fingiu se acalmar. Depois disse, num tom de voz calmo:

− Há um outro motivo pelo qual eu vim aqui falar com você...

− Afff, não acabou ainda? O que é?

− Eu... – Weaver abaixou a cabeça e parecia procurar as palavras – Eu... gostaria de... convidá-la para almoçar comigo qualquer dia desses...

A frase pegou Catra tão desprevenida que ela se assustou com o que ouviu. Por isso perguntou:

− Como é que é? Eu acho que não entendi direito o que você disse.

− Eu disse que gostaria que você almoçasse comigo qualquer dia em que puder – e a mulher olhou Catra nos olhos, com uma estranha doçura na expressão.

Catra estava boquiaberta e disse:

− Eu e você? Almoçando juntas?... Pra quê?

− Porque eu acho que... depois que você saiu de casa... nós nos afastamos muito... e... não sei, mas... eu... eu tenho me sentido muito só... – e, dizendo isso, a mulher abaixou a cabeça e evitou olhar para a garota.

Ouvir Weaver dizer aquilo soou estranho e inesperado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, Catra sentiu um aperto no coração. Aquelas palavras e a expressão da mulher provocaram na garota algum sentimento que estava muito próximo da ternura e isso a pegou tão de surpresa que ela sentiu que seus olhos iam começar a se encher de lágrimas. Mesmo assim ela se segurou e continuou duvidando:

− E desde quando eu sou companhia para você?

− Eu sei que nós sempre tivemos nossas diferenças, mas... acho que não é tarde para resolvê-las. Agora você é uma mulher adulta... e eu estou ficando velha... acho que já é hora de nos entendermos.

A mulher continuava com o olhar doce e o tom de voz também. Catra estava completamente desconcertada e não sabia o que dizer. Mas, para acabar com aquilo logo, antes que ela continuasse se emocionando, disse:

− Ok, eu... eu vou ver um dia em que eu posso e te aviso.

− Muito bem... eu aguardo... – e, dizendo isso, Weaver virou as costas e saiu.

Catra sentou-se na sua cadeira com as pernas trêmulas e ainda tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Double Trouble prestava atenção em cada lance e saboreava as expressões no rosto de Catra. E até Scorpia se aproximou para saber se estava tudo bem:

− Ei, gata, tá tudo bem? A megera veio aqui pegar no seu pé?

− Não, não se preocupe, tá tudo bem – e, levantando-se, disse – Vamos esquecer isso e nos concentrar no nosso plano. É o seguinte: Double Trouble, eu preciso que você crie um personagem que se pareça com as patricinhas. Você irá encontrar a coordenadora do curso de moda e dirá a ela que vai levá-la ao local onde Glimmer está e que de lá vão fazer o tour pela universidade. Haverá um carro te esperando no estacionamento. Eu vou te passar a placa e o modelo. Os homens que estarão neste carro vão levar a professora... para um passeio... Eu já combinei com eles quando e onde eles devem devolvê-la. Alguma dúvida?

− Uau, gatinha! Que plano elaborado! E você está investindo pesado, hein? Contratando capangas...

− Não são capangas! São... conhecidos meus...

− Sei... – disse Double Trouble sorrindo.

− Mas você entendeu ou não entendeu o que é pra fazer?

− Claro que sim, gatinha! Eu só tenho uma dúvida: e se as garotas aparecerem lá bem na hora em que eu estiver levando a professora?

− Não se preocupe. Eu e Scorpia estaremos lá justamente para isso. Nós vamos interceptá-las e arrumar algum tipo de confusão ou briga para atrasá-las. Tem tudo para dar certo, é só ninguém pisar na bola!

− Da minha parte, fique tranquila! Eu já tenho até uma personagem em mente! Vai ser muito divertido!!

− Ótimo! Este plano tem que ser um sucesso, como o anterior!

Scorpia, que até então estava em silêncio e apertando as próprias mãos como se estivesse tensa, resolveu dizer:

− Eu estava aqui pensando... é só uma ideia, claro... é que... pfff, talvez seja uma ideia idiota, eu não sei, mas... sei lá...

− Desembucha logo, Scorpia! – disse Catra, sem paciência.

− É que... eu estava pensando... nós estamos fazendo uma matéria realmente boa e acho que temos muita chance de ganhar, e... sei lá... a gente precisa mesmo boicotar a matéria dos nossos adversários? Eu digo, porque... ahn... eu acho que a gente pode ganhar honestamente, sabe? Não que você seja uma pessoa desonesta, não é isso que eu quero dizer, é que... A gente vai... tipo... sequestrar uma pessoa? Nós realmente precisamos fazer isso?

Catra olhou para ela de cara fechada e perguntou:

− Você está questionando as minhas ordens, Scorpia?

− Não, claro que não, gata! Eu nunca faria isso!

− Então se você não tem coragem de jogar pra vencer, é melhor pedir para sair da equipe!

− Não, não foi isso quer eu quis dizer! Eu amo estar na equipe! E do seu lado...

− Tem certeza? Porque eu posso ir agora na Weaver e no Hordak e dizer que você está nos deixando...

− Não, gata, por favor! Eu quero continuar na equipe! Ainda mais agora que eu preciso dessa bolsa para me manter...

− Então, da próxima vez, pense bem antes de tentar pular fora de um plano no meio do caminho!

− Tá, claro, claro! Desculpe! Eu não deveria ter falado nada!

− Não deveria mesmo! Agora podem ir embora, que eu tenho mais o que fazer!

Double Trouble e Scorpia se entreolharam e Double Trouble levantou os ombros, enquanto saíam de perto de Catra. Ela realmente andava com um humor péssimo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente, Catra anda num humor péssimo... mas a gente sabe por que, né? kkkkk O que será que ela vai fazer em relação a isso?


	24. 24 - Reviravoltas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoje teremos reviravoltas e complicações. Vamos ver quais as consequências disso!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Praça central da Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Double Trouble já estava há uns 15 minutos na praça central do campus e entrou novamente nas redes sociais da coordenadora do curso de moda para ver suas fotos e ter certeza de que não ia deixar de reconhecê-la quando ela chegasse. Sua atual personagem tinha o visual inspirado nos vídeos de Glimmer e, olhando para aquela suposta garota de vinte e poucos anos, era impossível dizer que se tratava de Double Trouble.

Alguns minutos depois, a professora veio vindo e sentou-se em um dos bancos à sombra de uma árvore. Double Trouble a reconheceu e se aproximou, falando de forma gentil e simpática:

− Olá! A senhora é a Profa. Donatella, coordenadora do curso de moda?

− Sim! Isso mesmo!

− Meu nome é Betina. Eu vim a pedido da Glimmer.

− De quem?

A dúvida da mulher pegou Double Trouble de surpresa, mas elu logo se lembrou do nome verdadeiro dela:

− Ah, desculpe! Este é o apelido pelo qual a chamamos. É a Cíntia.

− Cíntia? Não me lembro deste nome... mas é da fábrica de tecidos?

− Ãh? Fábrica de tecidos? Não, professora, é sobre a entrevista.

− Que entrevista?

Double Trouble começou a ficar realmente preocupade com aquele desencontro de informações e resolveu tirar a história a limpo:

− Espera aí, professora, deve estar havendo algum mal entendido... a senhora é a Profa. Donatella Milano, coordenadora do curso de moda, certo?

− Sim!

− E a aluna e youtuber Cíntia Bright, também conhecida como Glimmer, e que trabalha no portal de notícias “A Rebelião”, entrou em contato com a senhora para marcar uma entrevista sobre os estilos de moda dos universitários do nosso campus, certo?

− Não... ninguém entrou em contato comigo falando sobre isso... mas é uma ideia excelente! Estou disposta a participar se me fizerem o convite!

− Não é possível... – disse Double Trouble, entrando em pânico – Será que ela marcou com algum outro professor de moda e se confundiu?

− Olha, acho muito difícil. Se algum professor recebesse esse tipo de convite, provavelmente falaria comigo, como coordenadora do curso.

Double Trouble não sabia o que dizer e, num ímpeto, disse, com um pouco de rispidez:

− Professora, me desculpe, mas o que a senhora está fazendo aqui então?

− Eu vim aqui porque uma garota simpática, que se identificou como Adora, disse que trabalhava numa fábrica de tecidos e que gostaria de fazer uma doação de peças de tecido para a nossa oficina experimental de costura e modelagem.

− O quê? – Double Trouble disse com sua voz normal, esquecendo de fazer a voz de Betina.

Ao ouvir aquele tom de voz bem mais grave, a professora franziu a sobrancelhas e, antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ouviram um grito vindo dali de perto:

− Ei, quem é você aí conversando com a Profa. Donatella?

Eram Adora, Glimmer e Bow, que estavam escondidos atrás de umas esculturas que ficavam no jardim. Double Trouble, vendo que tinha caído numa emboscada, saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode e Adora foi atrás. Ali perto, mas num local discreto e pouco visível, Catra e Scorpia observavam tudo e Catra perguntou, confusa:

− Mas que merda que está acontecendo? De onde esse povo saiu? E por que Double Trouble não levou a professora logo para o carro?

− Não sei, não, gata, mas alguma coisa deu muito errado!

Enquanto isso, Adora estava começando a se aproximar de Double Trouble que entrou ofegante no estacionamento e, antes mesmo de chegar no carro de Gildo, gritou:

− Abre essa porta!!

Ticão abriu a porta e Double Trouble se jogou lá dentro e gritou:

− Corre, que é uma armadilha!

O outro ajudante de Gildo, que estava no banco motorista, acelerou e eles saíram dali, antes que Adora pudesse chegar perto.

Catra continuava observando, enquanto Glimmer e Bow conversavam com a Profa. Donatella e entregavam para ela o que parecia ser uma folha de cheque. Logo ela viu Adora voltando para perto deles, secando o suor da testa com as costas da mão.

− Droga! O que é que está acontecendo? – e, pegando o celular, ligou para Double Trouble, que atendeu ainda ofegante:

− Meu Deus! Achei que eu ia morrer de tanto apanhar da loira marombeira!

− Ei! O que aconteceu? – Catra perguntou nervosa.

− Aconteceu que, por esta, você vai ter que me pagar três vezes mais, gatinha! Era uma armadilha! A sua querida Adora e os amiguinhos dela devem ter desconfiado que a gente ia fazer alguma coisa e armaram uma emboscada e nós caímos!

− O quê? Que inferno! Não é possível!!

− Tanto é possível que aconteceu! Agora eu vou pedir para estes simpáticos rapazes me deixarem em casa e depois eu te procuro para reavaliarmos os meus honorários. Tchauzinho, gatinha! – e desligou.

Catra estava inconformada e não sabia como reagir. Mas Scorpia disse:

− Ahn, gata! Eu acho bom a gente sair daqui! Adora está olhando para todos os lados como quem está procurando alguma coisa e eu acho que essa alguma coisa é você...

Catra respirou fundo, com raiva, e disse:

− Vamos sair logo daqui antes que a situação piore!

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Catra entrou na redação do “A Horda” chutando as cadeiras e explodindo de irritação. Scorpia ainda tentava acalmá-la:

− Não precisa ficar irritada, gata! A gente não precisa sabotar ninguém pra vencer! A nossa matéria com certeza está muito melhor que a delas!

− Scorpia, cala essa boca! Eu não tô afim de ouvir nada agora!

Mesmo depois de ouvir isso, Scorpia continuava por perto, vendo se podia ajudar em alguma coisa.

O celular de Catra tocou e ela viu que era Gildo. Catra não estava afim de falar com ninguém, mas achou melhor não ignorar a ligação dele, afinal, era interessante ter um homem poderoso como ele ao seu lado. Por isso, respirou fundo, tentou controlar a irritação e atendeu:

− Alô!

− Oi, minha filha! Deus abençoe! É o seu pai!

− Oi... tudo bem?

− Comigo tá, filha. Mas eu queria saber de você. O Ticão falou que o plano não saiu como você queria...

− É... tivemos uns... contratempos que eu não previa... – disse Catra, meio irritada.

− Ah, mas isso é assim mesmo, minha filha! Eu, no começo da minha carreira, também fazia umas tentativas que não saiam como o planejado. Eu ficava com tanta raiva que queria matar todo, mas depois passava.

− Pois é... é bem frustrante.

− Mas da próxima vez você pode contar comigo pra te ajudar a pensar nas coisas, viu, filha? Seu pai tem experiência, sou um homem vivido.

− Eu agradeço, mas... acho que vou me virando...

− Mas, se você me permite um conselho, deixa o seu velho pai te dizer: foi um plano bom, mas muito cheio de salamaleque, minha filha. Esse negócio de abordar, ficar conversando com a pessoa não dá certo, não. Tem que fazer à moda antiga: a gente chega, dá um mata-leão na pessoa, joga pra mala do carro e tchau! Sem muita frescura, sabe?

Embora estivesse ainda com muita raiva, a naturalidade com que o homem descrevia as coisas fez Catra dar risada. Do outro lado da linha, o homem ficou feliz com a reação:

− Isso mesmo, minha filha! Tem que rir mesmo! Da próxima vez, vai dar tudo certo! E pode contar comigo.

− Eu agradeço... – disse Catra, um pouco emocionada - Aliás, obrigada pela ajuda! Os seus... funcionários... cumpriram muito bem a parte deles.

− Sempre às ordens, minha filha. Mas, olha, eu quero te falar outra coisa.

− O que é?

− Eu andei pensando aqui, refletindo cá com os meus botões... Você é uma menina nova, inteligente, já percebi que é ambiciosa, determinada, corre atrás do que você quer... igualzinha a mim quando tinha a sua idade. Graças a Deus, eu posso dizer que tenho uma filha que puxou a mim. Meus outros filhos são tudo uns bostas, puxaram o sangue frouxo da família da mãe deles, a senhora minha esposa. Não me leve a mal por dizer isso, minha filha, ela é uma mulher muito honesta, asseada, mas só serviu pra me dar filho sonso! Você, não! Você puxou pro seu pai! Graças à Norminha, que Deus a tenha em sua glória!

− Ahn... obrigada... eu acho...

− Eu tô falando isso, minha filha, porque eu andei pensando: por que você não larga mão desse tal de curso de faculdade aí, sei lá como chama, e não vem trabalhar comigo?

A proposta pegou Catra de surpresa. Tão de surpresa que ela ficou em silêncio e não sabia o que dizer. Como ela não respondeu, Gildo disse:

− Não quero te ofender, viu, minha filha? Talvez você tenha aí seus sonhos de carreira...

− Não, não é isso, é que... eu não esperava por esse convite...

− Mas é um convite mais do que merecido, minha filha! Você trabalhando comigo, me ajudando a tocar os negócios, você vai longe!

− Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... eu acho que... ainda não estou preparada para isso...

− Bobagem! Eu preparo você! Você leva jeito! Mas, olha, eu entendo! A proposta te pegou de surpresa, você precisa de um tempo pra pensar. Pois pense, minha filha! Pense com carinho na proposta do seu pai!

− Ok... eu vou pensar...

− Pense que você vai ter dinheiro, poder, influência, as pessoas vão te respeitar, te obedecer... quem não quer isso, hein?

− É... eu vou pensar, prometo! E a gente torna a falar sobre isso.

− Tá bom. Mais para frente a gente fala sobre isso de novo.

− Tudo bem. Eu preciso desligar agora.

− Tá bom, minha filha! Deus abençoe! Tchau!

Catra desligou o telefone e ficou pensativa.

Não sabia como se sentia em relação ao convite, mas foi muito bom tê-lo recebido. Ver o carinho e o reconhecimento que aquele homem tinha por ela a deixou verdadeiramente feliz e até comovida. E, por alguns momentos, a proposta lhe pareceu realmente tentadora.

Em sua cabeça, ficavam ecoando as palavras dele: “você vai ter dinheiro, poder, influência, as pessoas vão te respeitar, te obedecer... quem não quer isso?”. E Catra ficou pensando: era isso que ela queria? Às vezes, ela tentava se enganar e pensar que sim. Às vezes, ela queria muito acreditar que sim, que isso era tudo o que ela mais queria.

Mas ela sabia que não era. Ela não queria nem dinheiro, nem poder, nem subalternos... ela não queria nada disso... Se ela fosse totalmente sincera consigo mesma, ela teria que admitir: a única coisa que ela queria de verdade era Adora. E se aceitasse o convite do pai, poderia esquecer Adora para sempre.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Rebelião”***

***4 dias depois***

Como de praxe, o pessoal do portal “A Rebelião” se reuniu em sua sala para verem juntos o resultado da segunda competição do Torneio de Portais. E, como sempre, Glimmer ficava atualizando o site a cada dez segundos, para poder pegar o resultado assim que ele saísse.

Já se passavam mais de dois minutos do horário em que estava marcada a divulgação do resultado quando, depois de mais uma atualização, Glimmer gritou:

− SAIU!!!!

Todos gritaram de empolgação e correram para perto de Glimmer. Mas, mal chegaram perto dela, e a garota pulou da cadeira com os braços pra cima, gritando:

− GANHAMOS, CARALHOOO!!! É NÓIS, PORRA!!! CHUPA, HORDA FILHA DA PUTAAAAA!!!

− CÍNTIA!!!!

Todo mundo se abraçou e comemorou e, passada a empolgação inicial, Mermista disse:

− Olha, agora que nós ganhamos, eu devo confessar que estou surpresa! Porque confesso que, tipo, nossa matéria... ahnn... achei que o tema não era tããããooo interessante assim...

− Bom, já que Mermista tocou neste assunto, tem uma coisa importante que Adora, Bow e eu queremos contar – disse Glimmer e todos olharam curiosos para ela – Na verdade, a matéria que entregamos para essa etapa do concurso foi outra. Não foi sobre aquele tema da moda entre os universitários. Foi sobre moda e sustentabilidade. E nós entrevistamos uma estilista que está bombando e que utiliza tecidos sustentáveis, feitos com matérias-primas recicladas ou recicláveis. É uma tendência que provavelmente vai se espalhar no mundo e representa uma indústria que pode gerar milhões.

Os olhos de Perfuma brilharam e ela disse:

− Mas que coisa mais linda!!! Cadê essa matéria que eu quero ler agora! E me passa o contato dessa estilista!

− Tá, que ótimo que vocês mudaram os planos e fizeram uma matéria bem melhor e que venceu, mas... eu acho que vocês deveriam ter falado com a gente antes! – disse Netossa – E se a mudança fosse para pior? Vocês não acham que a gente teria o direito de opinar?

− Na verdade, a matéria _sempre_ foi essa da sustentabilidade, e a Profa. Angela estava ciente disso – disse Adora – A matéria sobre os universitários foi só para despistar.

− Despistar? Despistar o quê? – perguntou Spinerella.

− A pergunta não é despistar o quê, mas _quem_ – disse Glimmer, olhando para todos com as sobrancelhas erguidas e os braços cruzados.

− Como assim? – Netossa perguntou confusa.

− Deixem que eu explico – disse Angela – Cíntia, Bob e Adora me procuraram pedindo autorização para divulgar uma matéria e elaborar outra porque desconfiavam que, de alguma forma, está havendo vazamento de informações daqui de dentro da nossa redação. A proposta de utilizar essa estratégia era para observar se as informações referentes à matéria falsa vazariam, o que, infelizmente, de fato ocorreu. Bob, pode contar a elas o que se passou esta semana, envolvendo a coordenadora do curso de moda?

− Sim, Sra. Bright! Na segunda-feira, como vocês sabem, seria o dia em que entrevistaríamos a coordenadora do curso de moda e Glimmer faria o tour com ela pelo campus. Entretanto, nós nunca combinamos nada com ela. Mas Adora entrou em contato com a professora, dizendo que faria uma doação de tecidos para a oficina experimental de costura do curso de moda, e marcou com ela lá no local em que dissemos que faríamos a entrevista. Na verdade, nós levamos um cheque de doação, já que não tínhamos tecidos para doar. Mas o nosso objetivo era ver se alguma coisa aconteceria para atrapalhar a suposta entrevista. E realmente aconteceu!

− Sério? O que aconteceu? – Perfuma perguntou, com um olhar de surpresa.

− Uma garota tentou interceptar a professora, dizendo que estava lá a pedido de Glimmer. Nós não sabemos o que ela iria fazer, mas, com certeza, coisa boa não era, porque quando a abordamos ela saiu correndo. Adora a perseguiu até o estacionamento, ela entrou num carro dirigido por uns caras mal encarados e foi embora.

Todos ficaram chocados e inconformados com a informação. E Adora disse:

− Isso só mostra uma coisa: realmente, pode haver um espião entre nós.

− Não é possível! – disse Perfuma com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – Nós somos todos amigos, vivemos em harmonia, em comunidade...

− Bom, que as informações vazam daqui de dentro, isso é fato! Mas como? – perguntou Netossa, olhando para todo mundo com um olhar questionador.

− O jeito vai ser começarmos uma investigação detalhada! – disse Mermista, parecendo animada – Vamos fazer interrogatórios, levantar provas e eu acho que também podemos montar um quadro de suspeitos, onde haverá a foto de todos vocês, claro, menos a minha, que vou conduzir as investigações!

− Ah, é? – e Spinerella olhou para ela cruzando os braços – E quem disse que você também não é suspeita?

− Ahnn... tipo... porque eu sou a detetive?...

Todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo e foi Juliet quem resolveu interromper a confusão:

− Ok, vamos todos fazer silêncio porque eu preciso falar algumas coisas importantes! Primeiro, antes de entrar nessa história do vazamento de informações, eu quero falar sobre a estratégia de fazer uma matéria falsa – e, dirigindo-se para Angela, disse – Angela, eu trabalho com você há algum tempo e sei da sua seriedade e dedicação a este portal, e também compreendi, pelas circunstâncias, que a intenção foi boa, mas... isso não pode mais acontecer! – e, olhando para os alunos, disse – Isso foi totalmente contra os objetivos e propostas pelos quais este portal foi criado! Este portal sempre levantou a bandeira da transparência, da honestidade, da ética e da verdade, e nada disso aconteceu neste caso! Como secretaria executiva do portal é meu dever dizer que isso não deve tornar a acontecer! Por melhores que sejam as intenções!

Adora e Bow abaixaram a cabeça, um pouco constrangidos, porque entendiam os motivos de Juliet. Apenas Glimmer olhava de lado, fazendo cara de pouco caso. Angela concordou:

− Tem razão, Juliet! Isso não pode mais acontecer. Eu mesma fiquei em dúvida se concordaria, mas... as circunstâncias eram extremas...

− Eu mesma não sabia de nada! – disse Profa. Cássia, num tom exageradamente indignado – Estou me sentindo ultrajada!... até porque eu adoraria participar da elaboração do plano! Eu tenho boas ideias, sabe? Mas ninguém aqui acredita nas minhas habilidades investigativas... – disse, cruzando os braços e fazendo um bico.

− Agora, em relação ao vazamento de informações... isso é muito preocupante, mas penso que não devemos nos precipitar e acusar ninguém – Juliet disse.

− Eu também penso assim – Angela concordou.

Juliet continuou:

− Vamos fazer o seguinte: vocês vão comemorar a merecida vitória desta etapa! Eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco e vou fazer uma busca para ver se encontro algum tipo de escuta, algum objeto suspeito, nem sei... nunca vi essas coisas na minha vida, vou ter que procurar na internet para ver como é... mas penso que este é o primeiro passo. Depois, se descartarmos isso, vamos pensando nas outras opções...

− Sim, concordo! Não vamos nos precipitar e sair apontando suspeitos! – disse Angela, para finalizar a questão.

− Eu concordo com a senhora, Profa. Angela, e com você também, Juliet, mas gostaria de deixar bem claro que eu só fiz isso para provar que não fui eu quem passou as informações da nossa primeira matéria para o pessoal do “A Horda” – disse Adora, que ainda estava com essa história atravessada desde quando foi acusada de traição.

− Bom... na prática, isso não prova muita coisa, mas... – disse Netossa, ainda resistente a confiar totalmente em Adora.

− Ok! Vamos deixar isso pra lá! – disse Glimmer – E Juliet tem razão: vamos comemorar!!

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Catra olhava inconformada para o celular e balançava a cabeça, enquanto resmungava:

− Não é possível! De onde elas tiraram essa matéria? Double Trouble não mencionou nada parecido com isso!

− Será que não é plágio, gata? Elas podem ter copiado de algum portal profissional de informações. Quer que eu faça uma busca e tente encontrar matérias sobre esse tema?

− Não fala besteira, Scorpia! A própria comissão julgadora toma esse cuidado! Você não vê o que aconteceu? Elas já imaginavam que a gente ia fazer alguma coisa e jogaram a isca... e nós caímos. Elas sabem que tem um espião lá dentro.

Catra se levantou e ficou andando de um lado para o outro, resmungando baixo, como se estivesse falando consigo mesma. Os outros membros da equipe estavam ali, bastante decepcionados com o resultado.

Vendo que Catra parecia inconformada, Lonnie resolveu falar:

− Tenho certeza de que vamos dar a volta por cima na próxima matéria, Catra! Nós também estamos tristes, porque nos dedicamos bastante.

Catra olhou para eles como se sentisse um ódio profundo de todos e disse, com estupidez e quase gritando:

− Vocês se dedicaram? Só pode ser piada! Pelo visto não se esforçaram o bastante! Se tivessem realmente se dedicado a esta matéria, nós teríamos ganhado! Bando de incompetentes! Agora eu é que vou ter que dar satisfações para o Hordak e aguentar a Weaver pegando no meu pé!

− É claro que a gente se dedicou, Catra! – disse Lonnie, irritada – Mas não dá pra ganhar todas. A nossa matéria estava boa, mas, infelizmente, a deles estava melhor!

− Se a nossa matéria estivesse boa de verdade, ela seria a matéria campeã, sua idiota!

− Quer saber, Catra? Idiota é você! Eu não ia falar nada, porque vi que você estava chateada e ainda vai ter que responder ao Hordak, mas como você não sabe jogar em equipe, eu quero mais é que você se foda! Você não leu a avaliação da nossa matéria que a comissão julgadora disponibilizou no site, né? Então dá uma olhada! Veja o que eles apontam como ponto fraco da nossa matéria! “Faltou um maior aprimoramento nos aspectos audiovisuais e na apresentação do conteúdo”. Então me diga: quem é responsável por dirigir essa parte da matéria?

Catra chegou a ficar pálida e sem palavras. Ela não havia lido a avaliação da matéria. E sabia que realmente havia se descuidado dessa parte. Lonnie continuou:

− A verdade é a seguinte, Catra: se você tivesse se concentrado mais em ajudar na elaboração da matéria e menos em sabotar a Adora, as coisas teriam sido diferentes. Porque a nossa matéria era boa, mas faltou cuidado. Só que nós fizemos a nossa parte!

Catra continuava sem saber o que dizer e Scorpia apertava as próprias mãos, querendo pensar numa forma de por fim àquela discussão. Por isso resolveu dizer:

− Gente, vamos nos acalmar! Foi só uma etapa do Torneio!

Mas Catra explodiu de raiva:

− Cala a boca, Scorpia! Cada etapa é importante! E nós tínhamos que vencer todas! E você também cala essa boca, Lonnie, e pensa duas vezes antes de me acusar de alguma coisa! Todo mundo aqui foi incompetente de alguma forma! Agora me deixem em paz, que eu não quero mais ver a cara de nenhum de vocês por hoje!

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas e saiu da sala da redação.

Catra ficou um tempo andando sem rumo pelo campus. Não queria ir para casa, mas também não sabia para onde ir. Até que, saindo da universidade, resolveu entrar no Thaymor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Agora a dona Catarina vai encher a cara e vocês sabem o que diz o ditado, né? “A bebida entra, a verdade sai” kkkkkk  
> Vamos ver o que vai rolar no bar!


	25. 25 - Confissões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoje vai ter Catra no Thaymor afogando as mágoas e abrindo o coração. Vamos ver onde isso vai dar!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Bar Thaymor ***

***Tempo atual***

Catra entrou no Thaymor e se sentou numa mesinha de canto. Ainda era início da noite e não tinha muita gente. Juliana chegou perto da mesa para atendê-la:

− Oi, tudo bem? Não quer se sentar em uma mesa maior para quando seus amigos chegarem?

− Não. Tá bom assim, Ju. Não vai chegar ninguém...

− Humm, noite solitária, hein? Vai querer uma cerveja gelada pra esfriar a cabeça?

− Pelo contrário, Ju! Traz a bebida mais forte que você tiver! Eu quero é esquentar os neurônios! Hoje eu tô precisando.

− Tem certeza? Não é bom beber quando a gente tá desse jeito...

− Fica tranquila! Se eu não encher a cara hoje, eu vou explodir!

Juliana trouxe uma dose de uísque e uma dose de rum, ambos com teor alcoólico altíssimo e disse:

− São as bebidas mais fortes que eu tenho aqui, mas... vai com calma, ok?

− Ok... mas já pode trazer mais uma dose de cada – Catra disse, virando o primeiro copo de uma vez.

Algumas doses depois, Catra já estava se sentindo totalmente zonza, mas, mesmo assim, não parava de ruminar a derrota na segunda competição do Torneio.

Neste momento, Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio entraram no Thaymor e começaram a procurar uma mesa para se sentar. Kyle viu Catra lá no canto e disse:

− Eita! Olha a Catra lá sozinha bebendo.

− Afff, vamos sentar longe! – Lonnie falou – A última coisa que eu quero hoje é estragar minha noite com a presença desagradável da Catra.

Eles se sentaram numa mesa um pouco afastada, mas Catra nem viu que eles estavam ali. Ela já estava bem alterada e não parava de beber.

Mas, olhando de relance, Catra teve a impressão de ver uma garota loira e alta, com rabo de cavalo, no corredor que dava para o banheiro. Havia uma pessoa atrás da garota, tapando a visão, então Catra se levantou e, olhando por um outro ângulo, ela não teve dúvidas: apesar de o corredor estar escuro, era Adora. Ela reconheceria Adora em qualquer lugar.

Ainda com o copo na mão, Catra foi até lá e, chegando por trás, disse, já com a voz meio mole pela bebida:

− Hey, Adora!

Adora pareceu não ouvir, mas a garota atrás dela na fila disse:

− Ei, você não vai furar a fila não!

− Que fila, garota! Se liga! Eu não tô aqui pra usar o banheiro, não!

Mas, enquanto Catra discutia com a garota, uma pessoa saiu do banheiro e a primeira menina da fila entrou. Por isso, Adora deu um passo para frente, se afastando.

Catra ficou puta em ver que Adora a estava ignorando e disse, agressiva:

− Ah, vai ser assim, Adora? Vai fingir que eu não existo? Só porque você ganhou essa porcaria de etapa da competição, tá se achando, né? Mas saiba que vai ter troco, viu? Eu vou arrasar com vocês na próxima etapa!

Adora, sem olhar para trás, apenas cruzou os braços e se escorou na parede lateral, ainda ignorando Catra, que sentiu muito mais raiva do que já estava sentindo. Catra pensou em segurar Adora pelo braço e dar uma sacudida nela, mas, de repente, ela se sentiu extremamente triste. Já estava triste por ter perdido a competição, mas ver Adora a ignorando a deixou péssima, e ela começou a se sentir humilhada e teve vontade de chorar.

Com essa mistura de raiva e tristeza na voz, Catra disse:

− Você é uma pessoa horrível, Adora! Você vem atrás de mim, finge que se importa, mas depois me deixa de lado de novo. Por que você me beijou aquele dia no laboratório, se era para agora ficar me ignorando? E aquele dia no seu quarto, por que você quase... – mas aí Catra parou de falar, porque ela se lembrou de que havia sonhado e aquilo nunca tinha acontecido de fato. Mas a bebida a tinha deixado tão zonza que ela já estava confundindo as coisas.

Como Adora não se dignava nem a olhar para trás e continuava com os braços cruzados, encostada na parede, Catra foi sentindo vontade de chorar por se sentir tão rejeitada, mas, motivada pela bebida, resolveu dar uma última cartada antes de desistir:

− Se você não fosse tão idiota, a gente poderia repetir aquilo, sabe? Vai me dizer que você também não sente vontade? Eu tenho certeza de que sente... assim como eu sinto... – essas últimas palavras saíram com um nó na garganta.

Mas Adora continuava totalmente indiferente a qualquer palavra que Catra dissesse e a garota ficou totalmente sem ação diante disso. Até que disse com raiva, apertando os dentes:

− Então vai lá tomar banho com aquela ridícula daquela Glitter! É isso que vocês fazem nas horas vagas, agora? – mas a lembrança do ciúmes fez a vontade de chorar voltar e Catra disse, engolindo seco – Vai lá com ela, já que você acha que eu não sirvo pra você...

A menina que estava atrás de Adora na fila, e ficava entre Catra e Adora, disse, impaciente:

− Afff... para de ser ridícula, menina! Você não tá vendo que ela não quer nada com você? Para de se rebaixar!

− E o que você tem a ver com isso, sua imbecil? – Catra disse quase gritando, agressiva – Aliás, eu não sei onde estou com a cabeça que não te arrebentei ainda!

Neste momento, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Adora estava quase entrando, quando Catra a segurou pelo braço e disse nervosa:

− Ei! Volta aqui! Você não vai me ignorar desse jeito!

A garota olhou para trás e Catra ficou confusa ao ver que não era Adora e, na verdade, era bem pouco parecida com ela. A loira tentou puxar o braço e disse, nervosa:

− Me solta, sua maluca! Nem te conheço!

A outra garota da fila disse, sem paciência:

− Afff, que barraco!

− Barraco o quê, garota? Cuida da sua vida! – Catra já estava gritando, mas não se deu conta de que ainda não tinha largado o braço da loira.

− Me solta! Eu vou chamar o segurança!

− Solta ela, sua louca!

− Louca é você, vagabunda! Eu vou arrebentar a sua cara!

Catra soltou o braço da loira e foi pra cima da outra garota. Mas, como estava bêbada, mal conseguia segurar a garota pela blusa. A loira foi ajudar a garota da fila e começou uma confusão tão grande que quem estava ali por perto começou a olhar e comentar.

Kyle também viu que Catra havia se metido em uma confusão e disse pra Lonnie:

− Lonnie, olha a Catra! Ela está brigando com duas garotas na fila do banheiro! Você não vai lá ajudá-la?

− Eu?? Eu não! Quero mais é que ela se foda! Ela é estúpida com todo mundo, agora ela que se vire!

− Mas... aquelas duas meninas vão bater nela... – e, como viu que Lonnie não se movia, Kyle disse – Bom, eu vou lá então...

− Arghhhh, tá bom! Pode deixar que eu vou – Lonnie disse, se levantando.

Quando Lonnie chegou no corredor, Catra tentava enforcar a garota da fila, enquanto a loira puxava o cabelo dela para trás, tentando detê-la. Lonnie foi empurrando a loira para o lado, enquanto tentava soltar as mãos de Catra do pescoço da outra garota, e foi dizendo:

− Chega, mulherada! Acabou a confusão! Cada uma pra um lado!

− Não! Eu vou arrebentar a cara dessa vadia! – Catra gritava, tentando ainda bater na menina, enquanto Lonnie a arrastava para fora do corredor.

− Vambora, Catra! Acabou a festinha no corredor!

− Mas justo agora que eu tava dando uma surra nela?

− Ahã, tava sim...

− Eu vou quebrar a fuça dela!

− Tá bom, depois você quebra! Agora vamos lá na mesa com a gente que eu vou pedir uma coca pra você. Você tá precisando de glicose! – Lonnie disse, quase arrastando Catra que mal parava em pé.

− Não! Eu quero uma dose de rum!

− Tá bom, eu peço pra colocar rum na sua coca e você toma uma cuba-libre – Lonnie mentiu, para não esticar a conversa.

− _Yo soy una romantica de cubalibre!_ – Catra disse, puxando no sotaque e colocando o indicador na bochecha de Lonnie, que já estava quase a carregando, de tão mole que ela estava.

− Tá bom, Catra, tá bom... agora vamos sentar!

Quando Lonnie foi chegando com ela na mesa, Rogélio só ria da situação e Kyle foi puxar a cadeira para a garota colocar Catra sentada. Lonnie chamou Juliana e pediu um refrigerante para Catra. Juliana e Lonnie sorriam muito uma para a outra e faziam brincadeirinhas enquanto Lonnie fazia o pedido. Catra ficou observando isso e, quando Juliana foi se afastando da mesa, os olhos de Catra se encheram de lágrimas e ela fez cara de quem ia chorar.

− Vixi... – fez Kyle, olhando de canto de olho.

Catra colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, começou a chorar. Os três olhavam pra ela sem entender e Lonnie disse:

− Afff... era só o que me faltava... o que foi, hein?

− Será que ela tá triste por causa do Torneio? – Kyle perguntou.

Catra começou a falar tudo enrolado e chorando e ninguém entendeu nenhuma palavra que ela disse. Rogélio olhou para Catra rindo e disse que, desta vez, era ele quem não estava entendendo o que ela dizia e ele e Kyle riram. Mas Catra continuava chorando, como se estivesse inconformada, porque balançava a cabeça e falava coisas que ninguém conseguia compreender.

− Catra, eu não consegui entender... fala de novo... mas fala devagarzinho – Lonnie pediu.

Catra puxou o ar para descongestionar o nariz e começou a falar mais devagar:

− A Adora... aquela filha da puta da Adora... eu odeio ela... mas eu adoro aquela desgraçada... – e, falando isso, caiu no choro de novo.

− É, eu sei disso... há anos... – Lonnie disse, dando uns tapinhas no ombro de Catra.

− Gente do céu... – Kyle disse, meio chocado por ouvir Catra falar isso abertamente.

O refrigerante chegou e Lonnie colocou no copo para Catra, dizendo:

− Toma um pouco, vai te fazer bem.

Enquanto Catra bebia, uma garota na mesa ao lado se levantou e disse para suas amigas na mesa:

− Eu vou lá cantar uma sertaneja!

Catra, que não tinha nada a ver com a conversa, disse para ela:

− Afff, que mau gosto! Música sertaneja é tudo brega!

− Catra! – Lonnie sussurrou – Não arruma mais confusão!

A menina da mesa ao lado disse:

− Não se mete, garota! Eu não te perguntei nada! E, além disso, a música que eu vou cantar é linda e não tem nada de brega!

− Duvido! Quero ver uma música sertaneja que não seja brega e babaca.

− Babaca é você! – a menina disse e, virando as costas, foi para o karaokê, enquanto suas amigas olhavam para Catra de cara feia.

A garota escolheu “Medo bobo” e começou a cantar com uma voz harmoniosa e suave. Não deu um minuto de música e Catra já estava se acabando de chorar, abraçando a garrafa de refrigerante e falando novamente coisas que ninguém entendia. Kyle já estava começando a ficar constrangido e não sabia o que fazer.

− Lonnie... faz alguma coisa... olha a situação dessa garota!

− E eu vou fazer o quê, Kyle? O que a gente faz quando a pessoa tá sofrendo de dor de corno?... Ah, já sei! – e Lonnie pegou o celular no bolso.

− Você vai ligar para a Adora?

− Eu não! Eu não quero falar com a Adora. Como a Catra disse, ela é uma filha da puta, vira-casaca!

− Pra quem você vai ligar então?

− Pra grandona. Ela dá um jeito nisso... sei lá como, mas dá...

Quando a música acabou, Catra aplaudiu entusiasmada e emocionada. E quando a garota que cantou foi chegando na mesa, Catra disse pra ela:

− Arrasou, mana!

− Afff – a menina disse, virando a cara.

Catra se levantou cambaleante e disse:

− Eu vou lá fora tomar um ar e já volto!

− Vê se não arruma briga lá fora que daqui de dentro não dá pra ver, hein? – Lonnie disse, enquanto Catra ia saindo.

Chegando lá fora, Catra foi para um lugar onde havia pouca gente. Ficou observando alguns casais que estavam ali na frente e seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas de novo. Ela abaixou a cabeça e murmurou:

− Mas que droga!

Até que, num ímpeto, pegou o celular e resolveu mandar um áudio para Adora. Respirou fundo e falou:

− Hey... Adora... Sou eu... Catra... Eu estou mandando este áudio porque... porque... porque eu te odeio! É isso, eu te odeio! Odeio mais que tudo neste mundo e... e sinto tanto a sua falta que nem sei explicar... às vezes parece que me falta o ar de tanta saudade que eu sinto... E eu também queria dizer que você é idiota e ridícula! Você me abandonou, me deixou sozinha, e eu nunca vou te perdoar por isso! Mas eu adoraria que você voltasse a morar comigo pra eu poder te dizer todo dia que eu nunca vou te perdoar e te lembrar todo dia do tanto que eu te odeio... e também porque, se você morasse comigo... eu não ia acordar todo dia sentindo esse vazio enorme que eu sinto... e aquele dia a gente se beijou e tudo explodiu aqui dentro... e depois a gente se beijou de novo, e explodiu mais ainda... e eu não consigo esquecer, não consigo parar de pensar... pensar em você e naquele beijo... mas também não consigo parar de pensar que você fica aí se agarrando com essa Glitter insuportável e tomando banho com ela e... e eu queria que fosse eu, mas... mas você... você é horrível, você não liga pra nada! Você é péssima, Adora! Por isso que eu te odeio tanto! Você... você não sabe, mas eu durmo todos os dias com o seu travesseiro... eu precisei dar uns pontos nele, porque eu quase o destruí no dia em que você foi embora, mas eu mesma consertei e agora eu durmo abraçada com ele todos os dias, mas eu te odeio por isso! Porque você foi embora e eu fiquei só com o seu travesseiro e as suas lembranças... e eu te odeio mais ainda porque o meu maior medo é pensar no dia em que seu cheiro vai sair do travesseiro e você não vai mais estar ali para deixar o seu cheiro de novo e aí, definitivamente, eu vou ficar sem nada... e só de pensar nisso, eu sinto tanto medo, tanta vontade de chorar, tanta saudade e tanto ódio, que você não pode imaginar o tamanho do ódio que eu sinto!... Eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tanta falta de alguém como eu sinto sua falta... e eu nunca imaginei que eu pudesse sentir tanto ódio de alguém como eu sinto ódio de você! E eu não quero que você me procure nunca mais e nem fale comigo nunca mais porque eu te odeio! Te odeio mais que tudo! E eu espero que você nunca se esqueça de mim porque eu nunca vou me esquecer de você. E eu também não me esqueço que eu te odeio É isso! Tchau... um beijo... Eu mandei um beijo, mas não é porque eu gosto de você... Tchau!

E, dizendo isso, mandou o áudio.

Quando Catra estava voltando para dentro do bar, ouviu Scorpia a chamar:

− Ei, gata! Tá tudo bem?

− Scorpia... não sabia que você estava aqui.

− Não estava. Mas a Lonnie me ligou. Disse que você não estava bem e que era para eu vir te buscar e te levar pra casa.

− Afff... a Lonnie é uma filha da puta mesmo!

− Mas foi bom ela ter me ligado – e, aproximando-se de Catra, Scorpia colocou as mãos nos braços da garota e, olhando nos seus olhos, disse com carinho – Pode deixar que eu cuido de você, gata.

Catra abaixou a cabeça. Ela ainda estava triste por causa de Adora e por causa do Torneio, mas seria bom mesmo ir para casa e descansar um pouco. Por isso disse para Scorpia:

− Então avisa a filha da puta da Lonnie que você já me achou e vamos embora.

Scorpia levou Catra até a Zona do Medo e entrou com ela no quarto. Catra sentou-se na cama e começou a tentar tirar os sapatos, mas não estava conseguindo. Então Scorpia disse:

− Deixa que eu te ajudo, gata.

Scorpia tirou os dois sapatos de Catra e, quando olhou para ela, ela já estava tombada na cama e dormindo, quase roncando. Scorpia a ajeitou na cama, de roupa e tudo e a cobriu. Antes de sair do quarto, deu um beijo na testa dela e sussurrou “boa noite” no seu ouvido e, apagando a luz, saiu do quarto e fechou a porta.

*****

***Laboratório de Entrapta***

Ainda no início da noite, Hordak entrou no laboratório e foi se dirigindo para os fundos, de onde vinha o barulho de peças de metal se entrechocando. Aproximando-se, viu que Entrapta estava distraída parafusando peças que pareciam compor a carcaça de um robô humanoide, e ficou em silêncio observando-a trabalhar por um tempo. Até que Entrapta notou sua presença e vibrou de contentamento:

− Hordak!! Que bom que você veio!

− Trabalhando até tarde?

− Estou tão empolgada com o andamento do projeto que nem vejo a hora passar!

− Vim assim que recebi o seu recado! – Hordak disse sorrindo, mas aparentando um certo desconforto, como alguém que não está habituado a sorrir e estranha a si mesmo fazendo isso.

− Como está a perna nova? Está se acostumando com ela?

− Está perfeita! Eu nem a sinto. Agora sim, parece que ela realmente é uma parte do meu corpo!

− E a dor?

− Nunca mais senti dor... – Hordak disse com um evidente alívio e uma certa emoção.

− Ótimo! – e, colocando a mão no ombro do homem, Entrapta disse com carinho – Fico feliz em ter conseguido ajudar.

− Você me ajudou mais do que qualquer outra pessoa... – e Hordak ficou imediatamente vermelho após dizer isso.

Mas Entrapta, mudando para seu habitual tom de voz estridente, disse animada:

− Mas eu te chamei aqui para compartilhar com você os meus progressos!

− Sim, na sua mensagem, você disse que eu ficaria feliz com as novidades. O que houve?

− Eu consegui aprimorar meu dispositivo de controle climático, atendendo às especificações solicitadas por Harold Prime, e já estou quase terminando de montar meu terceiro robô que, junto com os outros dois, irá controlar toda a operação do dispositivo no próprio local, já que as condições climáticas e do ar se tornarão insalubres para os seres humanos – e, apontando para os robôs, a garota disse – Hordak, eu te apresento Larry, Curly e Moe!

Hordak olhou para dois dos robôs que estavam sentados lado a lado e o terceiro, que estava próximo deles, mas ainda com umas peças sobre a bancada de Entrapta, e perguntou:

− Ahnn... você deu a eles os nomes dos Três Patetas?

− Ah, é que eu adorava assistir a esse programa com meus pais quando eu era criança...

− Bem... de qualquer forma... fico feliz com o progresso! E tenho certeza de que o Sr. Prime também ficará.

− Sim!! Agora poderemos controlar todo o ambiente climático das estufas instaladas na Ilha das Feras para que atendam às condições de temperatura e umidade necessárias para o desenvolvimento dos cogumelos que Harold Prime quer cultivar. Eu andei pesquisando e é uma espécie bem rara de fungo, e exige condições bem específicas para poder se desenvolver!

− Sim, eles são muito raros e delicados. Há anos, o Sr. Prime tenta cultivá-los, mas sem muito sucesso. As quantidades que ele consegue produzir são muito pequenas, mas, agora, com o seu dispositivo instalado, será fácil cultivar quantidades bem maiores.

− Excelente!! Fico feliz em ver que meu dispositivo terá um uso proveitoso! Mas, você sabe me dizer para que especificamente Harold Prime quer cultivar uma espécie tão rara de fungos?

− Ahnn... é... é para... é porque deles se extrai uma substância que será a matéria-prima para a fabricação de um remédio revolucionário.

− Fascinante!! – Entrapta disse, com os olhos brilhando – Remédio para quê, especificamente?

− Ahnn... para... não tenho muita certeza, mas creio que para o tratamento de determinados tipos de câncer... mas não sei dizer exatamente quais... – Hordak disse, meio constrangido e olhando para os lados.

− Uau!! Que sensacional!! Uma invenção minha será usada para uma finalidade tão importante! Eu estou muito, muito empolgada!

− Sim! A senhorit... quer dizer... você conseguiu fazer os objetivos do Sr. Prime avançarem significativamente!

− Fico feliz em saber!

− Mas, deixe-me apenas tirar uma dúvida: o dispositivo está adaptado para trabalhar tanto na área interna quanto externa?

− Na verdade, inicialmente, eu o configurei para trabalhar apenas dentro das estufas, pois levá-lo para a área externa afetaria todo o clima daquela pequena região e poderia provocar a morte das lavouras dos pequenos produtores rurais que vivem ali na Ilha das Feras... Isso seria bem ruim, não é mesmo?

− Ahnn... sim... e não... Na verdade, eu acho que você pode adaptar o dispositivo para trabalhar na área externa porque... porque... o Sr. Prime irá fazer uma parceria com os pequenos produtores dali para que eles produzam os cogumelos em suas terras e depois os vendam para o Sr. Prime. Vai ser bom para todos e vai alavancar a economia local! – Hordak gaguejava constrangido porque aquilo era nitidamente mentira e, estranhamente, ele não se sentia à vontade mentindo para Entrapta.

− Mas... se eles produzirem os fungos em suas terras, eles não poderão mais ter suas pequenas lavouras de subsistência, pois os fungos vão tomar conta de tudo! Eles concordaram com isso?

− Ah, sim, claro! O Sr. Prime irá pagar um valor muito generoso por essa produção e eles vão ter um lucro enorme!

− Bom... se você diz que será assim, eu fico mais tranquila! Pode deixar que, em poucos dias, o dispositivo também estará adaptado para a área externa! – Entrapta disse com empolgação.

− Excelente!! O Sr. Prime ficará muito feliz com essa notícia! – Hordak disse, com um sorriso maligno no rosto.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Adora acordou cedinho para ir à academia e, enquanto tomava o café da manhã, foi checar suas mensagens. Quando viu que havia um áudio de Catra no seu whatsapp, ela quase cuspiu seu suco. Pensou que a garota deveria ter gravado algo por engano, mas verificou que o áudio era bem longo para ser engano e, a partir daí, não conseguiu comer mais nada.

Voltou rapidamente para o quarto e colocou o áudio para ouvir.

Quando acabou de ouvir, ficou olhando para o celular em sua mão como se estivesse olhando para um objeto que nunca tinha visto na vida, tamanha a sua expressão de confusão e espanto. Ela ficou pensando por uns segundos, mas admitiu que não entendeu o que Catra estava querendo dizer com aquele áudio e ouviu de novo. E depois de novo. E de novo.

Quando ela já tinha ouvido o áudio umas cinco vezes, inclusive parando em algumas partes e voltando para ouvir novamente, resmungou consigo mesma:

− Mas que... o que será...?

Respirou fundo, ouviu de novo e, ao final, perguntou para si mesma:

− Mas afinal... ela me odeia... ou gosta de mim?

Adora percebeu que poderia ouvir aquele áudio umas mil vezes que não chegaria a conclusão nenhuma. Então decidiu que, mais tarde, entraria em contato com Catra e perguntaria sobre o áudio. Ela não ia deixar essa oportunidade passar em branco. Já que a garota havia aberto essa brecha, ela iria aproveitar porque esta poderia ser a melhor chance de se reaproximar de Catra de uma vez por todas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por isso que eu digo: bebam com moderação! Kkkkk  
> E Adora não está afim de deixar essa história ficar por isso mesmo. Será que agora vai ou não? Veremos!


	26. 26 - Dúvidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Será que Adora vai ter coragem de falar alguma coisa para Catra ou o áudio vai ficar por isso mesmo?   
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Redação do portal “A Rebelião”***

***Tempo atual***

Quando a equipe do “A Rebelião” chegou na sala, Angela, Cássia e Juliet já estavam lá conversando e todas tinham o semblante um tanto preocupado. Flora também chegou junto com a equipe e foi logo ao encontro de Glimmer, dizendo, toda animada:

− Eu fiquei sabendo da vitória do “A Rebelião” na segunda competição do Torneio! Parabéns! Eu sabia que aquela sua matéria seria o máximo!!

− Obrigada!! Na verdade, a matéria acabou sendo outra, mas... enfim, longa história. Depois eu te conto!

Como já estavam todos reunidos, Angela resolveu começar a reunião:

− Antes de entrarmos nos assuntos pautados na reunião, eu gostaria de mais uma vez parabenizá-los pela vitória! E que possamos vencer as próximas etapas para chegarmos vitoriosos ao final do Torneio! Hoje, também, Cássia e eu gostaríamos de iniciar as discussões a respeito do próximo tema da competição, que é Esportes. Mas, antes de iniciarmos, Juliet tem algumas informações importantes para nós.

Juliet estava mais séria do que era o seu habitual e disse com um tom grave na voz:

− Como vocês sabem, eu disse que faria uma busca aqui na nossa sala de reuniões para verificar se havia a presença de escutas ou algo que justificasse o vazamento de informações do nosso portal. Bem, eu não conhecia esse tipo de aparelho até então, por isso procurei na internet e, depois, comecei a busca pela sala. E na realidade eu não encontrei nada. Então, pedi a um amigo meu, que é funcionário aqui da universidade na área de TI, que procurasse algo anormal instalado na nossa sala e também que verificasse a presença de algum programa espião em nossos computadores e o resultado também foi negativo. Bem, isso é bom por um lado, mas traz para nós um problema a ser resolvido: provavelmente, as informações estão realmente vazando por meio de alguém.

Todos se entreolharam desconfiados e Perfuma disse, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas:

− Não é possível! Nós somos uma equipe tão unida, nos damos tão bem...

− Mas isso não quer dizer muita coisa – disse Netossa, que ouvia tudo isso com uma expressão preocupada no rosto – E eu não quero apontar suspeitos, mas... Perfuma, Spinny e eu já estamos aqui há dois anos e isso nunca tinha acontecido... o que me leva a crer que esse vazamento tem alguma coisa a ver com os novatos – e olhou para Adora com o canto dos olhos.

− Ei! Você não pode afirmar isso assim, sem provas! – disse Glimmer, irritada.

Começou uma leve discussão entre todos e Double Trouble, no seu papel de Flora, se segurava para não rir, pois percebia que a união da equipe estava começando a rachar.

− Na verdade, Nathália, eu já tinha pensado sobre isso – disse Cássia – e, se formos repensar com calma os Torneios anteriores, podemos encontrar algumas infelizes coincidências que nos levaram às derrotas que sofremos... será que foram coincidências mesmo?

A discussão se reacendeu e Mermista disse:

− Ughh, gente!! Vocês falam como se isso aqui fosse, tipo, uma conspiração internacional, mas... tipo... estamos falando de um Torneio universitário, de portais de notícia universitários... Eu não sei se é pra tanto...

− Para vocês, pode parecer exagero que alguém monte um esquema de espionagem em um portal de notícias universitário, mas não se esqueçam de que informação é poder, e esses portais comandam toda a fonte de informação da nossa universidade e, de certa forma, até da nossa cidade – disse Angela, séria – E também não se esqueçam de que é aqui, no meio universitário, que surgem as jovens lideranças do futuro, os futuros formadores de opinião, e isso traz um impacto enorme na nossa sociedade. Quem se aliar ou atrair esses líderes e formadores de opinião, terá garantido seu poder e sua influência no futuro.

− Angela tem razão! – disse Juliet – E foi pensando em colaborar para uma sociedade melhor que eu me engajei neste portal. Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu não era funcionária da universidade antes. Eu entrei aqui exclusivamente para colaborar com o portal, porque sempre acreditei neste trabalho de ética e de busca da verdade que Angela e Cássia fazem.

Com essas palavras de Juliet, a discussão parou. Juliet nunca tinha sido de falar muito e os estudantes até estranharam ela estar falando de si mesma. E a secretária continuou:

− Mais ou menos dois anos atrás, fui eu quem vim procurar Angela e pedir para colaborar de alguma forma no portal. Na época, Angela tinha até pouca verba para me pagar, mas eu não me importei. O que me motivou foi que eu conhecia uma jornalista que também tinha esse compromisso com a ética e com a verdade. Seu nome era Mara e nós éramos... muito íntimas... – e Juliet disse isso com um certo tom de tristeza na voz – Depois que Mara morreu, eu procurei Angela porque não queria que todo o trabalhado dela tivesse sido em vão.

Ao ouvir isso, Adora, Glimmer e Bow se entreolharam admirados. Nunca passou pela cabeça deles que Juliet pudesse conhecer Mara. Juliet finalizou dizendo:

− Eu apenas estou contando isso para vocês para que saibam que há muito trabalho sério e também muitos ideais envolvidos neste nosso portal. Se alguém aqui está passando informações para o outro lado, seja por quais motivos forem, peço que reconsidere sua posição e apenas saia da nossa equipe.

Todos se olharam e ficaram esperando que alguém se manifestasse, mas ninguém disse nada. Até Double Trouble olhava com curiosidade, se perguntando quem seria o espião de Hordak, e analisava cada expressão das pessoas para ver se percebia algum indício. Glimmer disse, agoniada:

− Arghhhh! Mas que merda! E agora? Como vamos saber quem é essa vadia dessa espiã?

− Cíntia!! Que vocabulário!

− E quem disse que é uma espiã? Por que não um espião? – Netossa confrontou.

− Você tá louca? Não é o Bow! – Adora disse indignada.

− Ninguém aqui está acima de suspeita! – Netossa continuou afirmando.

− Bow estava junto comigo no plano de provar que havia vazamento de informações! – Adora disse.

− Esse plano não prova muita coisa! – Netossa continuou – Vocês podem ter armado isso para se proteger. Qualquer um de vocês três pode ser o espião. Ou os três...

− Ou você, né, Netossa, que adora apontar o dedo pra todo mundo e se fazer de certinha, mas também é suspeita! – disse Glimmer, irritada.

− Glimmer não iria sabotar o portal da própria mãe, gente! – Bow tentou argumentar.

− Ahnn... até onde eu percebo... elas não se dão tããão bem assim... tipo, como mãe e filha mesmo... O que impediria Glimmer, neste caso? – Mermista levantou a questão.

Angela ficou chateadíssima com esse comentário e a discussão aumentava cada vez mais. Double Trouble, ao mesmo tempo que se controlava para não rir e manter a expressão de menina assustada, também ficava tentando pegar todos os lances para ver se descobria alguma coisa. Até que Cássia disse, quase gritando e com voz de choro:

− Parem de discutir e de fazer tantas acusações! Vocês estão me deixando nervosa!

− Isso mesmo! Chega por hoje! – disse Angela – Ficar aqui discutindo e fazendo acusações não nos levará a nada e só servirá para promover a desunião da equipe. Vamos embora, vamos esfriar a cabeça e depois a gente pensa no que fazer.

Todos começaram a se retirar para ir embora e o clima estava péssimo.

Adora chegou perto de Bow e disse baixinho:

− Bow, eu sei que a situação está super tensa, mas... depois a gente pode falar em particular sobre outro assunto?

− Claro! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

− Ahnn... eu nem sei dizer se aconteceu ou não... por isso estou precisando trocar uma ideia.

Bow riu e disse:

− Humm, acho que já até sei do que se trata.

*****

***Redação do Portal “A Horda”***

Catra se dirigia para a redação do “A Horda” e ia tensa pelo caminho. A garota tinha dado um perdido em Scorpia porque ela queria ficar um pouco em paz antes de chegar na redação. Ela sabia que seria um dia complicado e ela teria que lidar com Hordak e Weaver depois da derrota na segunda competição.

Mas o que a fazia realmente perder o rumo era se lembrar de que, na noite anterior, havia mandado um áudio para Adora enquanto estava bêbada. Ela se lembrava de quase tudo o que tinha dito no áudio, mas não tinha certeza absoluta se era tudo aquilo mesmo e também não tinha coragem de ouvir o próprio áudio para saber.

Antes de ir para a redação, a garota parou na praça do campus e resolveu se sentar e ouvir o áudio. Ela começou a ouvir umas três vezes, mas sempre parava logo no início, sentindo o rosto queimar de vergonha. Não podia acreditar que tinha mandado aquele áudio para Adora, falando com aquela voz de bêbada e dizendo aquele monte de coisas desconexas. E, por várias vezes, ela checou se Adora realmente tinha recebido o áudio, para ver se dava tempo de apagar, mas os dois tiques azuis não deixavam dúvidas.

Catra tomou coragem e ouviu o áudio inteiro e a vontade que tinha era de cavar um buraco no chão e se enterrar nele. Como Adora já tinha recebido a mensagem há um bom tempo e não tinha respondido nada, ela tinha esperanças de que tudo ficasse por isso mesmo e Adora não falasse nada. Por outro lado, se Adora ignorasse totalmente aquele áudio, ela teria certeza de que seria impossível uma reaproximação entre as duas.

Remoendo esse dilema, Catra resolveu ir de vez até a redação e encarar o que estava por vir. E suas suspeitas estavam certas porque, mal chegou, Hordak e Weaver também entraram na redação e Hordak estava furioso por causa da derrota.

Ele não era um homem de muitas palavras, mas naquele dia ele deu um sermão de uns quinze minutos em todo mundo, dizendo que a derrota na segunda etapa havia sido inadmissível. E, claro, ficou bravo sobretudo com Catra, que era a líder da equipe.

A garota ouviu todas as reclamações e críticas em silêncio, mas em seu rosto estava nítida a raiva que ele estava sentindo. Catra não era uma pessoa que se intimidava com xingamentos e ameaças, mas tentou se controlar e não desafiar Hordak porque ela sabia que, para subir ali no “A Horda” e talvez até no conceito do próprio Harold Prime, que era quem estava por trás de tudo, ela deveria dar um passo de cada vez. E o primeiro passo, já em andamento, era derrubar Weaver de uma vez por todas. Assim que ela tirasse Weaver do seu caminho e tivesse um canal de contato direto com Hordak, ela poderia começar a pensar em derrubá-lo também. E Catra não estava nem um pouco afim de colocar limites em sua ambição.

Entretanto, Catra estranhava o silêncio de Weaver. A mulher estava de cara fechada e com um ar severo, assim como Hordak, mas não disse uma palavra. A garota estranhou especialmente o fato de que, quando as broncas de Hordak se dirigiam a ela, Catra, Weaver não aproveitava para humilhá-la mais ainda, como seria o seu normal. Ao contrário, a mulher ficou em silêncio o tempo todo e, nos momentos em que Catra estava sendo criticada, ela até abaixava a cabeça e evitava encarar a garota.

Depois de todo o sermão, Hordak olhou para Weaver e perguntou:

− Quer acrescentar alguma coisa, professora?

− Ah, sim... obrigada, professor – Weaver disse com um tom de voz tranquilo que deixou todos intrigados. A mulher olhou para os membros da equipe sem o seu habitual ar de reprovação e disse com calma – Prof. Hordak tem razão em todas as suas colocações. Nós não podemos nos dar o luxo de perder etapas do Torneio porque cada competição conta para o resultado final. No entanto, eu acredito que essa derrota tenha servido de lição e penso que, daqui para frente, vocês irão se dedicar mais e dar a volta por cima. Tenho certeza de que vamos vencer o Torneio como fazemos todos os anos e vocês podem contar com a minha ajuda para tudo o que precisarem.

Ao final dessas palavras, até Hordak olhou para ela com ar de espanto. Todos ficaram esperando o momento em que a mulher ia começar a gritar e ofender, mas ela apenas sorriu e continuou em silêncio. A atitude inesperada deixou todos desconcertados, inclusive Hordak, que resolveu encerrar a reunião:

− Bem... então, é isso... Dediquem-se mais da próxima vez e lembrem-se de que eu não vou mais tolerar nenhuma derrota – e, virando as costas, saiu da sala.

Weaver permaneceu lá e, assim que ele saiu, todos da equipe se prepararam para ela voltar ao normal e começar a fazer suas próprias críticas. Porém, ela apenas disse, ainda calma:

− Vocês estão dispensados por hoje. Voltem com ânimo redobrado e vamos dar a volta por cima!

Todos se entreolharam, mas, vendo que era isso mesmo, começaram a se retirar. Como sempre, Scorpia ficou para esperar Catra, mas Weaver se aproximou delas e disse para Catra:

− Posso conversar com você um minutinho em particular?

Catra revirou os olhos com má vontade, mas foi se encaminhando para um canto da sala junto com ela e disse:

− Guardou o esporro só pra mim, né? Vai, pode falar! Pode dizer que eu sou inútil, que eu não sirvo pra nada e todas aquelas coisas que você adora falar pra mim. Mas saiba que eu já não ligo mais! A sua opinião não me interessa para mais nada!

− Não é nada disso que eu vim dizer e, para falar a verdade, acho que a derrota nesta etapa foi apenas um golpe de azar. Tenho certeza de que você irá dar a volta por cima e conduzir a equipe para mais vitórias. Você tem garra e vontade o suficiente para isso.

Catra ficou olhando para ela boquiaberta e não sabia o que dizer. Até que disse, séria:

− Fala uma coisa pra mim, de verdade: você vai morrer? Sério! Você vai morrer e está querendo partir dessa vida em paz e de bem com todos que conheceu? Porque só pode ser isso para explicar esse seu comportamento bizarro.

− E por que é bizarro uma mãe tentar dar um pouco de motivação para uma filha?

− Simplesmente porque você nunca fez isso! – Catra disse, agressiva – Muito pelo contrário! Você só me detonou a vida toda. Por que isso agora?

Weaver abaixou a cabeça e disse com calma:

− Acredito que eu não vou morrer agora... pelo menos, não que eu saiba. Mas em uma coisa você tem razão: estou querendo ficar em paz com a minha vida. Estou ficando velha e sinto que também estou ficando solitária. Não quero mais brigar com ninguém. Quero me reaproximar das pessoas que são importantes pra mim e viver em paz os anos que me restam.

Catra não queria se comover, mas foi impossível não se sentir tocada quando Weaver falou em se reaproximar das pessoas que eram importantes para ela. Catra nunca achou que fosse importante para a mãe, muito pelo contrário. Por isso, ouvir aquilo fez com que ela sentisse um nó na garganta.

Ela não sabia bem o que dizer, então apenas murmurou:

− Se isso te faz se sentir melhor... então faça... – e, depois, retomando seu tom habitual, disse – Mas você disse que queria falar em particular comigo. O que é?

− Eu queria reforçar o convite para almoçarmos juntas quando você puder. Pensei que poderíamos ir ao restaurante Mystacor. Você adorava ir lá quando era criança.

Foi inevitável Catra se emocionar novamente. Ela se lembrava de algumas vezes em que Weaver tinha ido a este restaurante e a tinha levado junto. Em algumas ocasiões, Otávia estava junto e, em outras, era Adora quem ia acompanhá-las. Mas era sempre divertido para Catra, porque raramente a mãe queria fazer programas com ela e, nesse tipo de lugar, para não dar escândalo, Weaver evitava ficar brigando com a menina e a criticando o tempo todo. Então, para Catra, ir ao Mystacor era sempre um momento de paz, era como se ela estivesse vivendo uma outra vida. Ainda mais quando Adora estava junto, porque, neste caso, Weaver ficava especialmente amável.

Catra abaixou a cabeça porque não queria que a mulher visse que ela estava emocionada, e disse, tentando aparentar indiferença:

− Nós podemos ir sim. Veja um dia que você pode.

− Eu posso sempre. Posso hoje, inclusive... Se você não estiver muito ocupada...

− Hoje? – Catra sentia como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo para o qual não estava preparada, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tinha muita vontade de aceitar o convite. Então, para ganhar um pouco de tempo, disse – Hoje eu não posso, mas pode ser amanhã.

− Ótimo! – disse a mulher sorrindo – Eu posso passar na república para te pegar ao meio dia?

− Claro! Combinado!

E Weaver sorriu mais uma vez para a garota antes de ir embora.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

O clima estava tenso em Lua Clara com a possibilidade de haver um espião entre eles. Glimmer estava irritadíssima com as desconfianças das garotas e acabou discutindo com quase todo mundo.

Até Frosta, que estava na república nessa hora, tomou as dores de Glimmer e virou a cara para Netossa e Spinerella. A garotinha foi para um canto, nitidamente triste, e Perfuma foi consolá-la:

− Não fique assim, Frosta! Tudo não passa de um mal entendido. Não precisa ficar brava com Netossa e Spinerella por causa de Glimmer. Logo, logo, todo mundo se entende, você vai ver!

− Mas elas estão sendo injustas em desconfiar da Glimmer. Tá na cara que a espiã é essa tal de Flora! Garota insuportável!

Perfuma riu e disse:

− Você só está dizendo isso porque está com ciúmes. Mas Flora é uma garotinha adorável, assim como você!

− Garotinha adorável coisa nenhuma! Você vai ver como eu tenho razão!

E Frosta continuou de cara fechada, assim como todos na república.

Adora resolveu ir para o quarto para não cair na pilha e acabar brigando com alguém. A situação já não estava boa para o lado dela, já que, para alguns ali, ela era a principal suspeita. Então ficou ali em seu quarto por algum tempo quando Bow, aproveitando um momento em que Glimmer foi tomar banho, bateu na porta:

− Adora! Quer conversar agora? Sobre o outro assunto?

− Sim! Entra aqui! – Adora fechou a porta e disse, aparentando um pouco de angústia – Bow, recebi um áudio da Catra...

− Sério? E o que ela queria?

− Então... este é o problema... eu não sei bem.

− Ué? Como assim?

− Eu não entendi exatamente o que ela quis dizer no áudio. Ela falou tantas coisas... e umas não batiam com as outras... Por isso queria que você me ajudasse a... sei lá... interpretar a mensagem. Às vezes, quem está de fora percebe as coisas melhor. Eu tenho medo de... de estar entendendo o que eu quero entender, sabe? Você pode ouvir o áudio e tentar me ajudar?

− Claro!

Adora colocou o áudio para Bow ouvir e o rapaz ouviu tudo com uma expressão de surpresa, mas também com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Quando o áudio acabou, Bow suspirou fundo e, olhando para Adora, disse:

− Uau! Ela é... intensa, né?

− Muito! E confesso que meio assustadora de vez em quando...

− Para ser sincero, eu também acho que ela é meio assustadora – Bow disse arregalando os olhos e se lembrando de quando Catra deixou Glimmer e ele trancados na salinha da CSP.

Mas Adora sorriu e olhou para Bow com os olhos brilhando e disse:

– Mas ela também sabe ser tão fofa às vezes... isso quando ela não está sendo assustadora, é claro!

− Entendo... – Bow disse rindo.

− Então, eu já ouvi este áudio, sei lá, umas vinte vezes, e eu não consigo chegar a uma conclusão. Afinal, ela gosta de mim ou me odeia?

− Agora que eu ouvi o áudio eu entendo a sua confusão. Realmente está difícil de dizer, mas... ela deu alguns indícios de que gosta de você, né?

− Sim... Mas disse umas duzentas vezes que me odeia. E que me odeia mais que tudo no mundo.

− É, mas também disse que sente muito a sua falta.

− É verdade... ela disse que dorme com o meu travesseiro... awnn... – Adora disse emocionada.

− Sim... mas também disse que te odeia por isso...

− É... Tá vendo como é difícil?

− Aliás, Adora... não que eu tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso, mas... você... você tomou banho com a Glimmer? – Bow perguntou, achando a situação estranhíssima.

− Eu não! Eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com isso ou de onde ela tirou essa história! Afff, são as neuras da Catra... ela encana com umas coisas nada a ver...

− Eu achei estranho porque ela foi bem específica nessa história do banho...

− Pois é, mas eu não sei do que ela está falando, sinceramente.

− E ela ainda disse que queria que fosse com ela.

− Ownn... ela falou, né? – Adora disse sorrindo e com os olhos brilhando.

Bow riu novamente e disse:

− Olha, eu acho que não vai ter outro jeito a não ser você ligar pra ela e perguntar o que ela quis dizer com esse áudio.

− Eu já pensei nisso milhões de vezes, mas... – e Adora abaixou a cabeça com um olhar triste.

− Mas o quê?

− Mas eu tenho medo de ela me dar um fora e dizer que não quer falar comigo nunca mais... Aliás, ela disse isso no áudio, né?

− Mas, Adora... se ela disser isso... esta será a resposta. Não é uma resposta boa, mas é uma resposta. Pelo menos você vai saber a verdade e não vai ficar numa dúvida eterna.

− É que eu não estou preparada para ouvir isso, sabe? Eu... eu não queria que acabasse assim...

Bow segurou as mãos de Adora entre as suas e disse:

− Eu sei... Não é fácil se desprender de um sentimento.

− Mas, sabe... eu acho que vou mandar uma mensagem. Mensagem é melhor que ligação porque assim dá tempo de ela pensar antes de responder e não vai parecer que eu a estou colocando contra a parede. Uma mensagem bem simples, sem falar muita coisa e aí eu vejo como ela responde.

− Isso! Faça isso!

Adora pegou o celular e ficou um bom tempo pensando no que ia escrever. Fez algumas tentativas, mas não gostou de nenhuma e acabou apagando antes de mandar. Achava algumas mensagens muito longas, outras muito curtas; umas muito diretas, outras muito confusas; umas muito melosas, outras muito secas. Ficou algum tempo lutando com as palavras até que disse para Bow:

− Arghhhh! Tá muito difícil isso! Quer saber? Eu vou ser eu mesma! Nada de tentar jogar charme, nada de fazer joguinhos, nada de meias palavras. Vou ser 100% Adora! Mesmo que isso signifique ser meio... idiota...

Pensando assim, Adora pegou o celular e escreveu:

**_Adora:_ ** _Eu acho que não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer com esse áudio... hehehe_

_Mas adoraria conversar com você pra você me explicar :)_

E enviou a mensagem.

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Catra estava em seu quarto ouvindo música quando sentiu seu celular vibrar. Quando viu que era uma mensagem de Adora, seu estômago chegou a revirar de ansiedade e nervosismo. Ela leu a mensagem e sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Adora deveria estar achando que ela era louca em mandar um áudio como aquele.

A primeira coisa que ela pensou foi em ignorar totalmente a mensagem. Se ela não respondesse nada, em breve tudo isso cairia no esquecimento. Então foi tomar um banho, comer alguma coisa e começou a assistir a uma série, mas o primeiro episódio já estava quase terminando e ela não tinha ouvido uma palavra do que os personagens diziam. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar na mensagem de Adora.

Só para tirar a dúvida e ter certeza de que ela não estava louca, releu a mensagem e viu que Adora estava propondo que elas conversassem. Ao reler isso, seu coração disparou, mas ela estava firme no propósito de ignorar a mensagem.

Então, resolveu sair do quarto e ir lá no quarto de Scorpia conversar um pouco. As duas ficaram ali algum tempo falando sobre o trabalho e sobre milhões de outros assuntos que Scorpia puxava, mas, a cada dois minutos, a morena viajava em seus pensamentos e mal prestava atenção no que a garota estava dizendo.

Catra disse para Scorpia que ia dormir um pouco e voltou para o seu quarto. Deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto. Então, releu a mensagem e sorriu sozinha. A mensagem era a cara de Adora! Era uma mensagem simples, boba e carinhosa. Catra ainda releu mais uma dezena de vezes e, sorrindo, disse para si mesma:

− Essa Adora é uma idiota mesmo... mas é uma idiota tão fofa...

Então ficou pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida nos últimos tempos e teve uma vontade enorme de falar com Adora, de contar tudo para ela, de dividir suas descobertas, suas angústias, suas alegrias, porque sabia que, mais do que ninguém, Adora a entenderia.

Refletiu mais um pouco e decidiu fazer o que o seu coração mandava: ela ia responder a mensagem. E já que Adora tinha sido ela mesma, sem máscaras, sem meias palavras, ela resolveu também ser 100% ela mesma na resposta. Por isso digitou:

**_Catra:_ ** _Adora... você é tão idiota... ;)_

E enviou a mensagem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para nós que sabemos falar o idioma catrês, a gente sabe o que essa mensagem da Catra quis dizer, né? Será que vai parar por aí?


	27. 27 - Tentativas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoje é dia de descobrir se Adora é fluente em catrês assim como nós. E também é hoje o dia do almoço da mamãe nota 10, S. Weaver, com Catra. Vamos ver o que vai rolar!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta diálogos que contém abuso verbal e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Restaurante Mystacor***

***Tempo atual***

Weaver e Catra entraram no restaurante e escolheram uma mesa discreta, num canto mais silencioso. Catra olhava em volta e muitas lembranças vinham em sua mente. Havia anos que ela não ia lá, mas as lembranças daquele lugar eram boas, em geral. E o que ela mais gostava de lembrar era das vezes em que Adora foi com ela e com a mãe para almoçar ou jantar. Weaver era sempre mais agradável quando Adora estava por perto.

Elas se sentaram e o garçom veio trazer o cardápio. Weaver pediu uma água enquanto elas decidiam o que iam pedir e Catra olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos:

− Água? Tem certeza de que você não está morrendo mesmo?

Para a surpresa de Catra, ao invés de ser grosseira, Weaver riu e disse:

− Eu estou dirigindo. Não seria prudente beber.

− E desde quando você é prudente?

− Humm... desde agora, talvez... – e sorriu novamente, deixando Catra totalmente desconcertada.

Definitivamente, Catra não sabia lidar com essa mãe que não xingava, não brigava e não a humilhava. Mas não podia negar que estava gostando da situação. Weaver levantou os olhos do cardápio e disse:

− O que você vai querer?

− Eu acho que vou escolher um peixe.

Weaver sorriu e disse:

− Eu já imaginava. Você sempre gostou de peixe, desde pequena. E você gostava especialmente de filé de peixe empanado.

− E você nunca fazia porque dizia que dava trabalho, sujava todo o fogão, e não sei mais o que.

Weaver abaixou a cabeça e disse, em voz baixa:

− O meu trabalho sempre consumiu todas as minhas energias e eu acabava ficando sem paciência para mais nada...

− O trabalho e a bebida, né? Convenhamos...

− Isso é outra coisa que eu estou tentando mudar.

Catra estava impressionada que, mesmo com as provocações, a mulher parecia decidida a tratá-la bem. Só para testar até onde iria a paciência da mãe, ela resolveu dizer:

− Mas tudo bem porque, quando eu queria comer peixe empanado, eu dizia para Adora ir em casa e pedir para você e aí você fazia e eu comia também. Aliás, seu peixe empanado era uma delícia, devo confessar.

A mulher abaixou o cardápio e, olhando séria para Catra, disse:

− Adora... Adora não foi uma boa amiga para você... infelizmente. Deixou você sozinha e cheia de responsabilidades quando você mais precisava do apoio dela. Eu sinto muito por isso...

− E sente por você também, não é? – Catra disse, agressiva – Você sempre foi fã da Adora! Mas eu não quero falar sobre ela... não com você...

− Tudo bem. Eu também não quero tocar em assuntos que irão nos aborrecer. Vamos aproveitar o nosso almoço.

O almoço transcorreu com tranquilidade. Weaver puxava diferentes assuntos, fazia perguntas para Catra e não deixava a conversa morrer ou o clima ficar constrangedor. Em alguns momentos, as duas chegavam a rir de algumas coisas. Parecia que outra pessoa, completamente diferente, estava ocupando o corpo da mulher, de tão transformada que ela estava.

Ao final do almoço, quando Catra pensou que elas iriam embora, a mulher pediu um chá verde sem açúcar e, enquanto o garçom o trazia, disse:

− Precisamos fazer isso mais vezes. Foi muito agradável.

− É... confesso que estou surpresa com o resultado. Não discutimos nenhuma vez – Catra disse com um certo espanto.

− Para mim, não foi difícil não discutir. Foi mais fácil do que tomar esse chá horrível! – a mulher disse com um sorriso um pouco desolado.

− Se é horrível, por que está tomando? – Catra perguntou, estranhando.

A mulher abaixou o olhar enquanto segurava a xícara de chá com as duas mãos e disse, um pouco reticente:

− Eu ando com uns probleminhas de saúde... nada grave, nada preocupante, mas... preciso mudar alguns hábitos e adquirir outros... o chá verde sem açúcar é um deles.

Catra não queria ficar preocupada, mas foi inevitável. Então perguntou:

− Sério? O que você tem? Sempre teve uma saúde de ferro...

A mulher deu um sorriso triste e disse:

− Acho que... os anos de abuso de álcool estão cobrando o seu preço... Mas eu mereço passar por isso, eu realmente fui muito descuidada...

− Passar por isso, o quê? O que você tem? – Catra insistiu, não conseguindo mais disfarçar a sua preocupação.

− Como eu disse, não é nada grave, mas... é um pouquinho de cada coisa: estômago, fígado... coração...

− Coração? Você está com alguma doença cardíaca?

− Pressão alta, como era de se esperar... episódios de arritmia, descobri que tenho prolapso em uma válvula... enfim... Mas tenho tomado uma bateria de remédios e a medicação tem me ajudado.

Agora Catra estava muito preocupada e disse:

− Puxa, eu... eu sinto muito... nunca imaginei... Sempre te achei tão forte, tão cheia de saúde...

− Sim, eu era... mas o anos vão chegando e as coisas vão ficando difíceis: doenças e cansaço com o trabalho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não posso parar de trabalhar porque tenho gastos, remédios, consultas, contas para pagar... Por isso que...

A mulher parou de falar e continuou olhando para a xícara, e Catra perguntou, ainda preocupada:

− Por isso que o quê?

− Por isso que eu resolvi deixar o meu orgulho de lado e te pedir ajuda.

− Pedir ajuda para mim? E como eu poderia te ajudar?

− Na verdade, você é a pessoa que mais pode me ajudar no momento...

− Como? Pode falar! O que estiver ao meu alcance... – Catra disse com sinceridade.

A mulher ainda ficou um tempo em silêncio, mas disse, parecendo um pouco constrangida:

− Eu... eu conversei com o seu pai esses dias... ele me disse que vocês se conheceram... e se deram bem...

Catra ficou em silêncio, olhando para ela e esperando o que mais ela tinha para dizer. A mulher continuou:

− Primeiramente, eu queria pedir-lhe desculpas por nunca ter falado dele para você. Acredito que o sr. Gildo tenha contado que as circunstâncias em que você veio parar sob meus cuidados eram extremamente perigosas para a sua segurança e para a segurança de todos. Eu precisei manter segredo... – ela tomou um pequeno gole de chá e continuou – E... além disso... eu gostaria que você compreendesse que a quantia mensal que ele dava para mim, e que acabou cortando depois que vocês conversaram, está me fazendo muita falta neste momento difícil, em que estou tendo tantos gastos com a minha saúde... mais do que nunca eu preciso desse auxílio... Então pensei se você... não poderia falar com ele... já que ele não atende mais as minhas ligações...

Catra ainda ficou alguns segundos em silêncio, olhando para Weaver, como se estivesse paralisada. Mas, aos poucos, seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e, balançando a cabeça, ela disse em voz baixa:

− É inacreditável... então era isso?

− Não me interprete mal, mas...

Elevando o tom de voz, Catra a interrompeu e disse agressiva:

− Você me convida para almoçar, fica me bajulando até eu aceitar, me traz aqui, arma toda essa cena, fica falando de doenças que, provavelmente, você nem tem, pra me convencer a te ajudar a continuar extorquindo meu pai? Você não tem vergonha nessa cara?

− Você não está entendendo... é um bom dinheiro e faz muita falta! O seu pai tem dinheiro de sobra! Se você quiser, eu posso dividir a mesada com você!

− Ah, claro! Igual você fez durante toda a minha vida, né? Você acha que eu acredito em você, sua ridícula? E pra que eu ia querer dividir a mesada com você se eu posso ter tudo só pra mim?

− Por favor, pense bem... – a mulher insistia em tom de súplica.

− Não tenho que pensar em nada! Eu não sei como eu pude ser tão idiota de achar que você estava querendo realmente se reaproximar de mim! – Catra disse desconsolada.

Vendo que a garota estava irredutível, Weaver olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico no rosto e disse:

− Claro que você foi idiota! Você sempre é idiota! Idiota e carente! Uma fraca! Achou mesmo que eu ia querer perder o meu tempo com uma garota insuportável como você? – e riu com desprezo.

Catra já estava acostumada com os ataques e grosserias da mulher, mas ouvir aquilo realmente a deixou abalada. Já com dificuldade para segurar as lágrimas, ela se levantou da mesa e disse:

− Eu não tenho mais nada para fazer aqui! Fique aí e use as migalhas que te restam para pagar a conta! E agradeça por eu não pedir para o meu pai dar um jeito em você!

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas e saiu do restaurante.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Adora foi até o quarto de Bow e viu que ele estava sozinho. Da porta, ela perguntou:

− Bow, pode conversar um pouquinho?

− Claro! Entra aí!

Adora entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Então olhou para Bow e, sorrindo de uma orelha na outra, disse empolgada:

− Bow, você não vai acreditar! Ela me respondeu!

− Sério? E, pelo seu sorriso, deu bom!

− Sim, deu sim!

− E aí? Me conta, o que ela disse?

− Ela disse que eu sou idiota... – Adora respondeu com os olhinhos brilhando.

Bow olhou pra ela confuso e perguntou:

− E você está com esse sorrisão por...

− Ué, porque isso é um bom sinal...

− Um bom sinal? Ela te chamar de idiota?

− Ah, é que é uma coisa nossa, sabe?... Mas eu acho que você não entenderia, ninguém entenderia... só eu e ela...

Vendo que Bow ainda olhava pra ela em dúvida, Adora resolveu explicar:

− É que a gente sempre brincava assim quando nós éramos amigas. E quando ela estava triste por algum motivo e eu fazia alguma coisa para ela ficar feliz, ela sempre dizia que eu era idiota e a gente ria... Então, ela me chamar de idiota é sinal de que ela está entendendo que eu quero me aproximar, sabe? E está me dando oportunidade pra isso.

− Bom, se você diz... – Bow respondeu ainda em dúvida e Adora percebeu que ele não tinha entendido totalmente o que aquilo significava. Então o rapaz perguntou – Adora... você tem certeza de que vocês duas não têm um tipo de um relacionamento abusivo ou algo assim?

− Não, não é isso... fica tranquilo... nós somos estranhas, mas a gente se entende – Adora disse rindo e Bow acabou rindo também.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco e Adora voltou para o quarto dela. Quando ficou sozinha novamente, Adora pegou o celular e releu a mensagem de Catra:

**_Catra:_ ** _Adora... você é tão idiota... ;)_

Então resolveu responder, para não deixar a conversa morrer:

**_Adora_ ** _: Eu sei!!! Hehehe_

_Mas você ainda não me disse se a gente pode se ver_

*****

***República Estudantil Zona do Medo***

Assim que Catra se trancou no seu quarto, ela deixou que algumas lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto. Ela sentia raiva de Weaver, mas também sentia raiva de si mesma por ter se deixado levar pela mulher. Já a conhecia há tantos anos, como pode ter caído naquela conversinha de reaproximação? Ela já deveria ter desconfiado que era tudo interesse.

A vontade de chorar não durou muito tempo. O que ela sentia agora era desprezo e raiva, mas, pela primeira vez na vida, ela sentia que estava por cima. Hordak estava satisfeito com o seu trabalho e já falava diretamente com ela, sem passar por Weaver. E, além disso, ela tinha Gildo agora do seu lado, e, se precisasse, poderia contar com o dinheiro do homem, coisa que Weaver não podia mais.

Pensando nisso, Catra se acalmou e chegou a achar a tentativa de Weaver patética e desesperada.

Mas pensar nessas coisas fez com que Catra sentisse mais vontade ainda de falar com Adora. Não apenas para desabafar, contar o que havia acontecido e contar a novidade de ela agora ter um pai. Mas também e principalmente porque ela sentia que o único laço e vínculo verdadeiro de afeto que ela havia criado na vida tinha sido com Adora. Desde sempre. Ter voltado naquele restaurante com Weaver fez ela se lembrar das vezes em que a mãe levou Adora e ela e isso a fez pensar em muitas outras situações felizes ou não e ela percebeu que Adora estava em praticamente todas elas. Adora fazia parte da vida dela, e ela conseguia imaginar que, mesmo as duas tendo tomado rumos tão diferentes, ela também fazia parte da vida de Adora.

Catra pegou o celular e foi reler a resposta que Adora havia mandado. Já fazia um bom tempo que ela tinha recebido, mas não tinha respondido ainda porque não sabia o que dizer. Pensou em mil coisas que ela poderia falar e chegou até a pensar em não responder nada, mas, agora, a vontade de responder aumentava cada vez mais. Para tentar fazer essa vontade passar, ela pensou em quando Adora foi embora e a deixou na Zona do Medo, pensou em Adora fazendo graça com Glimmer no Thaymor e também se lembrou de Glimmer atendendo o telefone de Adora, revelando que as duas estavam numa situação íntima, mas, pela primeira vez, nada disso a fez perder a vontade de falar com Adora. Ao contrário, a vontade só crescia.

Então, já que a conversa tinha chegado até ali, ela resolveu que não ia voltar atrás. E simplesmente respondeu:

**_Catra_ ** _: Talvez... ;)_

*****

***Sala da Profa. Rizzo***

***Universidade Etheria***

Como sempre, Adora nunca achava um lugar para sentar-se na sala da Profa. Rizzo. Enquanto a mulher servia um chá para as duas, perguntou:

− Mas me diga, Adora, querida, o que a trouxe aqui hoje? Sempre que você vem me visitar é porque está precisando de uma luz no caminho.

− Sim, professora, tem razão. Eu preciso de uma luz mesmo. Cheguei a outra encruzilhada e, como a senhora me ajudou muito da outra vez, eu vim aqui novamente buscar os seus conselhos.

− Então me fale dessa encruzilhada.

Adora contou por cima a história das capinhas de celular e do que eles haviam descoberto. E disse no final:

− O problema é que agora chegamos num ponto complicado: o que a gente faz com essa informação, já que não dá para confiar na polícia, não dá para confiar nos meios de comunicação, não dá para confiar nem no reitor da universidade e para nós expormos tudo sozinhos, seria muito complicado, arriscado e perigoso?

− Hummm... vocês precisam de um apoio, uma pessoa forte e que tenha poder o suficiente para fazer vocês girarem as engrenagens que não conseguem girar sozinhos...

− Sim, mas... que tipo de pessoa seria essa?

− Quando a Mara estava no começo de suas investigações, ela contou com a ajuda de um policial, acho que era um investigador ou algo do tipo. Os dois trocavam informações, um ajudava o outro a avançar. Ele conseguia informações privilegiadas, tinha acessos importantes. Além de contar com um certo prestígio na delegacia em que trabalhava.

− Sim, era disso que a gente precisava! E quem é esse investigador? Será que ele não concordaria em nos ajudar?

− Eu não me lembro mais do nome dele... e também não me lembro por que Mara parou de falar sobre ele... Acho que seria melhor você procurar alguma informação sobre isso no caderninho dela, querida.

− Tem razão, professora! Eu vou fazer isso!

Adora ficou mais um tempo conversando com a mulher e depois, saindo dali, foi até a república e se trancou no seu quarto para procurar as informações no caderninho. Adora se lembrava de ter lido algo do tipo, sobre um investigador, mas ela não deu muita importância e não se dedicou a traduzir detalhadamente o código daquelas páginas.

Demorou um pouco até ela localizar novamente essa informação e, utilizando a chave do código, começou a traduzir as páginas. Mara falava de um investigador que parecia ser honesto e também estava investigando mais ou menos as mesmas coisas que ela. Eles trocavam informações e ela conseguiu confirmar muitas de suas suspeitas por meio das descobertas do investigador, assim como ele também conseguiu unir algumas peças do seu quebra-cabeça usando as informações de Mara.

Lendo sobre essa parceria dos dois, Adora se lembrou de Juliet e do que ela havia dito na reunião do “A Rebelião”. Juliet havia dado a entender que conhecia muito bem Mara, e até que elas podem ter tido um relacionamento. Então Adora decidiu que, se não conseguisse falar com esse investigador, procuraria Juliet para ajudar. Mas, no momento, era melhor falar com uma pessoa que já estava envolvida. Era mais seguro até para a própria Juliet, pois Adora já tinha percebido há muito tempo que toda essa história envolvia gente muito perigosa.

Mesmo escrevendo em código, Mara tinha o hábito de não citar nomes em suas anotações, ela apenas descrevia o cargo da pessoa de modo que fosse possível identificá-la. Mas Adora continuou procurando. Seria fundamental encontrar esse investigador. Assim, ela, Glimmer e Bow poderiam contar a ele tudo o que haviam descoberto.

Lendo mais adiante, Adora começou a ficar assustada com o teor das anotações. Mara descrevia que o investigador vinha sofrendo ameaças anônimas de morte e já tinha sofrido alguns pequenos atentados dos quais havia conseguido escapar. Ele havia começado a se desentender com quase todos em seu departamento e desconfiava que havia mais gente envolvida do que se podia imaginar. Adora traduzia o máximo de informações que podia, até que leu que, mais ou menos um ano antes da data da última anotação de Mara, o investigador havia sumido. Não havia mais vestígios dele e não se sabia se estava vivo ou morto. O fato é que seu corpo nunca foi encontrado.

Adora fechou o caderninho com as mãos trêmulas e concluiu para si mesma:

− Micah...

*****

Adora mandou uma mensagem para Glimmer e Bow dizendo que, assim que pudessem, era para irem à república que ela queria falar com eles sobre as investigações. Ela precisava contar para eles que, provavelmente, o investigador que ajudava Mara era o pai de Glimmer e que havia muitas informações trocadas entre os dois. Talvez Glimmer pudesse achar mais algumas anotações do pai e, quem sabe, havia algum parceiro dele ou alguém em quem eles pudessem confiar e contar o que sabiam.

Ambos responderam a mensagem de Adora dizendo que já estavam indo. Quando Glimmer e Bow chegaram, Adora contou para eles sobre sua conversa com a Profa. Rizzo e as descobertas que fez relendo o caderno de Mara e, antes mesmo de concluir, Glimmer disse:

− Meu pai! Só pode ser meu pai!

− Foi o que eu pensei – Adora disse. E completou – Glimmer, será que você não consegue encontrar mais alguma anotação dele? Será que ele não tinha um parceiro com quem ele dividia essas investigações? A gente precisa muito de alguém para nos ajudar!

− Eu vou procurar nas coisas do meu pai. Como o corpo do meu pai nunca foi encontrado, minha mãe mantém todas as coisas dele lá, porque, no fundo, ela ainda tem esperanças de que ele volte.

− Coitada da sra. Bright... – Bow disse, comovido.

− Inclusive, eu acho que vou aproveitar que a minha mãe está na universidade agora e vou lá para a casa dela. Eu ainda tenho a chave. Vou entrar e procurar, antes que ela chegue.

Glimmer saiu apressada e Bow foi para o quarto dele. Adora continuou pensando sobre as investigações, mas, o tempo todo, seu pensamento se desviava para as mensagens que ela estava trocando com Catra. As respostas de Catra eram sempre evasivas, e ela nunca tinha certeza se deveria continuar ou não, mas, até o momento, parecia que a morena estava dando a ela a oportunidade de prosseguir a conversa.

Além disso, Adora ainda precisava responder a última mensagem de Catra, já que fazia um bom tempo que ela tinha recebido e ainda não tinha conseguido pensar em uma resposta que não parecesse tão idiota. Mas não tinha jeito, qualquer coisa parecia idiota e ela resolveu arriscar e ser direta, mesmo que isso a levasse a um fracasso total.

Com o coração aos saltos, Adora escreveu exatamente o que ela queria dizer e o que ela queria saber:

**_Adora_ ** _: Se eu te chamar pra sair, você aceita?_

E mandou a mensagem.

Adora ficou olhando para a mensagem na tela do celular e resolveu que era melhor apagar. Estava direta demais e boba demais. Era melhor ela tentar algo com um pouco mais de personalidade e charme. Mas quando ela foi clicar na mensagem para apagar, os dois tiques ficaram azuis.

Adora sentiu como se seu coração tivesse parado de bater. Sua cabeça começou a rodar e ela tentou pensar rápido. Se ela apagasse agora, Catra ia achar que ela tinha se arrependido. E também não adiantava tentar apagar e escrever algo mais interessante, Catra já tinha lido aquela mensagem tonta e insegura.

Adora sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho de vergonha e a sensação só piorou porque, alguns segundos depois, ela viu que Catra estava digitando. O coração da loira quase saiu pela boca e ela começou a transpirar de ansiedade.

Agora não tinha mais jeito. Catra já tinha lido e provavelmente estava digitando uma mensagem para detonar com ela. Certamente Catra iria rir dela, dizer um monte de desaforos, perguntar quem Adora achava que era para chamá-la para sair. E agora, de uma vez por todas, ela tinha arruinado qualquer possibilidade de se reaproximar da garota.

Adora abaixou o telefone e olhou para o lado, balançando a cabeça. Ela não queria nem ver o tamanho do estrago. Então ouviu o sinal da mensagem que havia acabado de chegar. Respirou fundo e pensou que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela teria que ler. Então que fosse agora. Ergueu o telefone e leu, ainda trêmula:

**_Catra_ ** _: Seja ousada, princesa! Tente a sorte..._

Adora pulou da cama com os braços pra cima e gritou:

− YEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!

O grito de comemoração foi tão alto que a república inteira ouviu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falem a verdade: vocês estão esperando alguma coisa dar errado, né? kkkkkk  
> 


	28. 28 - Expectativas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O último capítulo terminou de forma promissora, e hoje nós vamos saber se vai dar tudo certo ou, como se diz na minha terra, se a vaca vai pro brejo kkkkk. Vamos ver se essas duas vão ter um momento de paz. Aliás, não sei se vocês sabem, mas hoje, canonicamente, é aniversário da Catra (mas não na fic, porque na fic nós não estamos em outubro ainda).  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Casa de Angela Bright***

***Tempo atual***

Glimmer entrou em um cômodo que, antigamente, era o quarto de hóspedes da casa de sua mãe. Mas, desde que seu pai havia desaparecido, há mais ou menos 3 anos, o quarto tinha se tornado o local onde Angela guardava todas as coisas dele. Roupas, sapatos, perfumes, objetos pessoais, fotografias, materiais de trabalho, tudo o que havia pertencido a Micah estava guardado com cuidado, como se tivesse esperando a sua volta.

A garota sabia mais ou menos onde ficavam os objetos do trabalho do pai, como cadernetas, pastas, relatórios, cópias de inquéritos e B.Os e outras coisas que Angela não tinha tido forças para mexer e analisar se deveria guardar ou não. Por isso, enfiou tudo dentro de caixas, do jeito como estava, e guardou as caixas dentro do guarda-roupa.

Glimmer vasculhava agora uma dessas caixas onde ela já tinha encontrado algumas anotações, mas não viu nada de diferente do que ela já sabia. Depois, pegou uma outra caixa na qual ela havia mexido poucas vezes e começou a analisar tudo o que havia. Acabou encontrando mais anotações em uma caderneta surrada e ficou procurando por nomes, para ver se o pai citava alguém que o ajudava nas investigações. Como Adora havia dito, o ideal seria encontrar algum investigador, talvez ex-parceiro de Micah, que estivesse por dentro da história e disposto a ajudar.

Lendo as anotações, Glimmer se deparou com o nome de Mara. Micah fez alguns apontamentos sobre informações que havia obtido com Mara, mas também anotou que as informações dela careciam de provas e que temia pela vida da jornalista.

Glimmer ficou pensando sobre isso e imaginou o porquê da preocupação de seu pai. Certamente, Mara não era nada discreta ao investigar e ela tinha certeza de que o pessoal das empresas Prime-Black já sabiam que a mulher andava xeretando por aí. Tanto que, tempos depois, Mara apareceu morta.

Glimmer continuou lendo, mas não estava encontrando o nome de mais ninguém, até que, numa das últimas páginas anotadas, viu o nome de Sandra Weaver riscado e, na frente, a palavra “Não”.

*****

***Redação do portal “A Horda”***

Naquele dia, Catra lamentou ser a líder da equipe porque ela não tinha vontade nenhuma de fazer aquela reunião. Se fosse um simples membro do grupo, teria inventado uma desculpa e ficado em casa, trancada no seu quarto. E isso tudo porque ela não conseguia se concentrar em nada. Só conseguia pensar em Adora e no convite que a loira havia feito para que elas conversassem.

A mensagem que Adora havia mandado para ela era tão simples e tão boba, mas, ao mesmo tempo, era tão... Adora. Não a Adora que fazia parte do “A Rebelião” e que tinha aqueles amigos idiotas, e também não a Adora da época do “A Horda”, mas a Adora de antes, a Adora de sempre, a Adora da vida inteira. E ela sentia tanta falta dessa Adora que não conseguia parar de pensar que poderia encontrá-la para conversar e matar a saudade.

Mas agora ela tinha que se concentrar e fazer a reunião sobre a terceira etapa do Torneio e parar de pensar sobre isso por um tempo. Pouco tempo após o início da reunião, o telefone da redação tocou e Kyle atendeu. Rapidamente ele voltou para junto dos outros e disse para Catra:

− Catra, era o Hordak. Ele quer que você vá até a sala dele. E ele está com uma voz meio estranha.

− Afff, ainda mais essa. Vou ter que lidar com o mau humor dele!

− Mas não era voz de mau humor – disse Kyle – A voz dele estava meio fanhosa. Parece que ele está doente.

Catra resolveu ir logo porque sabia que Hordak não gostava de esperar. Chegando na sala dele, viu Hordak com um lenço na mão, secando o suor da testa. Ele estava com o semblante abatido e também estava pálido, tossindo e puxando o ar com dificuldade. Ao vê-la entrar, Hordak disse:

− Sente-se, srta. Catarina, mas não se sente muito perto... temo que isso seja contagioso.

− Parece ser uma gripe bem forte.

− Na verdade, não é uma gripe. É uma infecção fúngica que afetou meu sistema respiratório.

− Nossa... eu... sinto muito! Espero que não seja grave.

− Eu já estou em tratamento. O Sr. Harold Prime fez a gentileza de destacar uma equipe de pesquisadores para encontrar a cura para a infecção que adquiri em uma de suas estufas de cultivo de fungos.

Catra não sabia exatamente do que ele estava falando, por isso, apenas respondeu:

− Espero que o senhor esteja curado em breve.

− Sim. Mas, por enquanto, como a infecção é contagiosa, quero pedir um favor à senhorita. Preciso que leve algumas amostras e outros materiais para a Srta. Emilly em seu laboratório. Eu não posso ir lá porque... não quero contaminá-la.

− Ok! Pode deixar que eu faço isso agora mesmo.

− As amostras são muito delicadas e estão acondicionadas em um recipiente especial. Em hipótese nenhuma elas podem ser abertas, sob risco de provocar uma contaminação em larga escala.

− Ok, sem problemas. Eu vou tomar cuidado – Catra ficou um pouco em silêncio, mas resolveu perguntar – Ahn, desculpe me intrometer, mas por que o senhor está mexendo com um material tão perigoso? De onde vieram esses fungos?

Hordak ficou em silêncio, mas estava se sentindo fraco demais para brigar e destratar Catra. E como queria que ela entendesse a gravidade da situação, resolveu explicar:

− As empresas Prime-Black montaram uma grande estrutura de estufas na Ilha das Feras para cultivar uma espécie rara de fungos, que serão utilizados como matéria-prima para a produção de certos medicamentos. A srta. Emilly está responsável pelo monitoramento e controle das condições climáticas das estufas e também de uma nova etapa de cultivo fora das estufas. E o Sr. Prime me encarregou a ficar pessoalmente responsável por todo o gerenciamento deste projeto. E, visitando uma das estufas para buscar a coleta de material que os robôs da srta. Emilly realizaram, eu me descuidei e fui contaminado. E é claro, srta. Catarina, que este projeto é altamente sigiloso e a senhorita não deve comentar com ninguém a respeito de nada do que eu disse ou do que a senhorita presenciar no laboratório da srta. Emilly. Eu só estou contando tudo isso porque eu preciso ficar afastado de todos por um tempo e preciso que alguém faça uma parte do trabalho por mim. E, portanto, preciso que a senhorita entenda a importância de sua missão.

− Claro, Prof. Hordak! Fico lisonjeada por confiar em mim. Não vou decepcioná-lo!

− Assim espero! Pode ir!

Catra saiu da sala de Hordak levando uma série de embalagens bem protegidas, contendo as amostras que Hordak havia mencionado e foi até o laboratório de Entrapta. Chegando lá, a garota ficou animada em vê-la:

− Catra!! Veio fazer uma visita? E cadê a Scorpia? Ela não veio com você?

− Não. Hoje estou aqui cumprindo uma missão dada pelo Hordak. Vim trazer umas amostras para você.

− Ah, as amostras dos fungos cultivados na área externa! Eu estava ansiosa por isso! – e os olhos da garota de cabelo roxo brilharam de empolgação.

Catra aproveitou o comentário e fez algumas perguntas e acabou descobrindo que a área que as empresas Prime-Black estavam cultivando era enorme, chegando perto, inclusive, das pequenas propriedades dos moradores locais. A este respeito, Entrapta disse:

− Foi por causa disso que eu dei o comando para que meus robôs coletassem amostras. Estou preocupada com os moradores locais. O Hordak disse que os moradores concordaram com o cultivo dos fungos, inclusive em suas próprias terras, mas, assim como ele, os moradores também podem ficar doentes por causa das infecções que esse tipo de fungo provoca.

− O Hordak disse para você que os moradores da Ilha das Feras concordaram com o cultivo dos fungos? – Catra perguntou desconfiada – Eu não sei, não, Entrapta, mas, quando estive lá, percebi que eles eram produtores de legumes e verduras, e, até onde eu sei, os fungos podem destruir suas lavouras.

− Você acha que meus experimentos estão prejudicando aquelas pessoas? – Entrapta perguntou preocupada.

− Ahnn... quer dizer... não, acho que não... se o Sr. Prime disse que os moradores concordaram, eles devem ter feito algum tipo de acordo – Catra disfarçou, percebendo que Entrapta não sabia do real alcance do que ela estava fazendo.

− Fico aliviada em saber! Eu já até construí e programei robôs para fazer o trabalho justamente porque eu não queria que humanos tivessem que lidar com isso, por conta da insalubridade do ambiente. Aliás, por falar nisso, como está o Hordak? A gente sempre se fala por telefone, mas ele disse que, enquanto não sarar, não virá aqui me ver, por medo de me contaminar.

− Ah, ele me pareceu um pouco abatido, mas, segundo ele, as empresas Prime-Black estão desenvolvendo o tratamento para ele.

− Sim! Eu mesma passei para os pesquisadores de lá os dados que eu levantei nas minhas pesquisas sobre essa variedade de fungos. É uma variedade fascinante!

− Bom, eu acho que vou deixar você trabalhar e seguir com suas pesquisas então... Ah, mais uma coisa... é... você poderia ir me avisando sobre o progresso das suas pesquisas de vez em quando... você sabe, para eu poder estar por dentro e saber passar informações mais precisas para o Hordak, caso ele precise...

− Ah, claro, pode deixar que, de vez em quando, eu encaminho para você os relatórios que eu elaboro para o Sr. Prime. Aliás, por falar nele, ele pediu que eu o avisasse quando recebesse as amostras. Vou ligar para ele agora e dizer que você já veio trazê-las. Só um minuto.

Entrapta pegou o celular para ligar para H.P. e Catra perguntou:

− Você tem o telefone do Sr. Prime? E fala diretamente com ele?

− Sim! Eu pedi para o Hodak outro dia, mas, como ele não me deu, eu hackeei o computador dele e consegui o número ahahahaha!

Catra ficou impressionada com a naturalidade com que a garota dizia isso e ficou esperando para ouvir a conversa entre ela e o sr. Prime. Entrapta falava com ele sem um pingo de formalidade e o tratava com respeito, mas sem uma deferência especial. Ao final da ligação, Catra a ouviu dizer:

− Ok! Pode deixar! Eu falo para ela! Até mais! – e, desligando o telefone, disse para Catra – O Sr. Harold Prime pediu para dizer que tem observado a sua evolução e que está muito satisfeito com o seu desempenho na nossa equipe. Disse também que tem grandes planos para você e pediu que eu transmitisse a você os seus cumprimentos.

Catra ficou sem palavras e apenas murmurou com uma expressão de espanto no rosto:

− Sério?? Uau, eu... eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu achei que ele nem soubesse que eu existo!

− Ah, mas ele sabe! Ele sabe tudo!

Ao ouvir Entrapta dizer isso, Catra sentiu um arrepio estranho, lembrando-se das conversas que ela já tinha ouvido Hordak ter com Harold Prime.

*****

***Ilha das Feras***

O campo de cultivo dos estranhos cogumelos se estendia muito além dos limites das estufas. Dentro e fora delas, os robôs circulavam cuidando dos fungos, preparando a terra e ajustando os dispositivos de controle climático, segundo a programação de Entrapta.

Os moradores locais olhavam com curiosidade e estranhamento para os robôs, mas também viam com preocupação os estranhos cogumelos que avançavam e invadiam suas hortas, seus estabelecimentos de criação de animais e seus quintais, brotando do solo, crescendo em pedaços de madeira e plantas, subindo pelos paus das cercas, rompendo as barreiras da vegetação e tomando conta de tudo.

Os efeitos daquele novo cultivo já começavam a ser sentidos na saúde dos habitantes de Ilha das Feras. Algumas pessoas, principalmente crianças e idosos, já começavam a passar mal por conta de uma substância parecida com um pó esbranquiçado que os fungos liberavam em determinados horários do dia. Com o passar dos dias, os animais começaram também a ficar intoxicados. A contaminação foi sendo sentida primeiro nos animais mais frágeis: aves e peixes morriam de uma hora para outra. Depois, os animais maiores começaram a sentir também.

Além da contaminação, o clima estava cada vez mais incomum e hostil na pequena vila. Estranhos dispositivos haviam sido espalhados por todos os lados e eles liberavam às vezes ar quente, às vezes ar frio, emanando ondas de umidade ou calor, alternando as combinações climáticas que mais favoreciam a proliferação dos fungos, não se importando se tais alterações iriam prejudicar as pequenas lavouras dos camponeses.

E tudo isso acontecia longe dos olhos das autoridades e do conhecimento dos meios de comunicação. Ninguém se importava com o que acontecia na miserável comunidade de Ilha das Feras, onde os moradores haviam sido abandonados à própria sorte.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara / República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Pela centésima vez, Adora leu a breve conversa que tinha tido com Catra, depois que a garota havia mandado o áudio para ela:

**_Adora:_ ** _Eu acho que não entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer com esse áudio... hehehe_

_Mas adoraria conversar com você pra você me explicar :)_

**_Catra:_ ** _Adora... você é tão idiota... ;)_

**_Adora_ ** _: Eu sei!!! Hehehe_

_Mas você ainda não me disse se a gente pode se ver_

**_Catra_ ** _: Talvez... ;)_

**_Adora_ ** _: Se eu te chamar pra sair, você aceita?_

**_Catra_ ** _: Seja ousada, princesa! Tente a sorte..._

Embora curta, era uma conversa cheia de intervalos de tempo e, para ser compreendida de verdade, era preciso ter vivenciado quase 15 anos de história. Por isso, somente Adora e Catra compreendiam tudo o que estava dito nas entrelinhas daquelas poucas palavras.

Mas Adora não queria mais subentendidos e poucas palavras. Adora queria conversar com Catra. E, mais do que isso: queria ver Catra, ter essa conversa olhando nos olhos bicolores dela. Por isso, respirou fundo e ligou. Não queria esperar mais nem um minuto, acontecesse o que acontecesse.

O telefone tocou uma, duas, três vezes. Na quarta vez, Adora já começou a achar que estava sendo ignorada e um fio de tristeza começou a se desenhar em seu coração.

Do outro lado da linha, Catra, roendo uma unha, olhava para a tela do celular, onde o nome de Adora brilhava insistentemente. Quando o telefone tocou pela quarta vez, ela pensou que, se não atendesse logo, Adora desistiria e pensaria que Catra não queria falar com ela. Por isso, mesmo com medo, mesmo com frio na barriga e com as mãos trêmulas, ela atendeu:

− Hey... Adora...

Ao ouvir a saudação de sempre, mas, desta vez, com a voz doce e até meio hesitante, e não a habitual voz de provocação, Adora sorriu sozinha e sentiu um alívio enorme. Mesmo assim, a voz de Catra tinha um poder incrível de fazer o coração de Adora disparar.

− Oi, Catra... Eu... eu resolvi ligar pra gente conversar melhor... por mensagem não dá pra falar tudo...

Catra também não ficou indiferente ao ouvir a voz de Adora e, nessas ocasiões, ela se dava conta do quanto sentia a falta da amiga.

Mas, mesmo assim, houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Era estranho como aquele contato telefônico parecia difícil. Elas se conheciam por toda a vida, já tinham se ligado milhões de vezes, por que agora era tão difícil? Houve uma época em que elas conversavam todo dia, o dia todo, por que agora parecia que as palavras fugiam? Mas, para não ficar um silêncio constrangedor, e como Catra imaginava que era sobre o áudio, ela quis se antecipar e foi se justificando:

− Olha, sobre o áudio... acho que deu pra perceber que eu estava meio bêbada, né?

− Não é só sobre o áudio, é sobre tudo... é sobre nós...

Ouvir Adora se referindo a elas duas como “nós” fez Catra sentir um quentinho no coração, mas ela não sabia bem o que dizer. Então Adora continuou:

− Olha, eu percebi que você estava bêbada. Mas se você disser que o que você falou no áudio é mentira, que é porque você estava bêbada, então eu posso acreditar que é mentira que você me odeia. E se você disser que o que você falou no áudio é verdade, então eu posso acreditar que você sente a minha falta. Ou seja...

Catra riu ao ver Adora dando uma de espertinha e disse:

− Ou seja, eu caio na armadilha de qualquer jeito... Tá ficando espertinha, hein, Adora?

− Já era tempo, né? – Adora riu também, e depois disse – Na verdade, eu liguei para te fazer um convite. Minha tia vai passar a semana toda fora da cidade a trabalho e eu pedi a ela para usar o apartamento um dia. Eu queria fazer um jantar para você... O que você acha?

Por essa Catra não esperava e até demorou uns segundos para responder. Mas achou o convite tão fofo e, talvez, até romântico, que sentiu novamente um quentinho no coração. Então respondeu, brincando:

− Adora... e você lá sabe cozinhar?

− Ah, você sabe que tem alguns pratos que eu cozinho bem, vai! Aliás, vou preparar a minha especialidade e eu sei que você adora... a não ser que você mentiu pra mim a vida inteira...

− Ceviche?

− Ceviche!

− Eu não menti, não. Você prepara um ceviche maravilhoso – Catra respondeu com uma voz baixa e rouca que fez Adora sentir um frio na barriga.

− Ok, eu providencio o ceviche e a salada e você leva o vinho branco – Adora disse, tentando não parecer nervosa.

− Humm, nada de carboidratos, né? Comendo essas comidas fitness, não sei como você consegue ser gost... ahn... é... ser desse tamanho... que você é...

− Tá bom, eu vou providenciar umas torradinhas pra você... ou chips de batata doce... – Adora disse segurando a risada, porque sabia que Catra odiava essas comidas que ela chamava de “comida de marombeiro”.

− Ah, pelo amor de Deus, você quer me fazer desistir de ir nesse jantar, Adora!

− Opa, espera aí! “Ir nesse jantar” nada! Você vai chegar mais cedo e vai me ajudar a preparar.

− Ah, pronto! Conta como ajuda eu ficar bebendo e conversando com você e enchendo a sua taça de vinho enquanto você cozinha?

− Ok, conta. Pode ser.

− Ótimo! Fechado! E que dia vai ser o jantar com a chef Adora?

− Na sexta, se você já não tiver compromisso... – Adora disse, pensando em Scorpia.

− Não, eu não tenho nada. Aliás, me admira _você_ não ter compromisso... – Catra também pensou em Glimmer e nas outras meninas de Lua Clara.

− Não, eu tô de boa – Adora respondeu.

− Ok. Vai ser interessante matar a saudade do apartamento da sua tia.

− Sim. Aliás, eu escolhi o apartamento da minha tia justamente por isso, porque é um território neutro e porque foi um lugar importante na nossa vida. E eu queria te propor uma coisa.

− O quê?

− Eu queria propor que... que durante o jantar a gente não falasse sobre “A Horda”, “A Rebelião”, e Hordak, e Torneio de Portais, e as meninas de Lua Clara, e nem nada disso. Só... só sobre a gente...

− Mas você sabe que quem a gente é hoje passa por todas essas coisas e essas pessoas...

− Eu sei, mas eu não queria que a gente discutisse por causa disso nesse jantar. Aliás, eu não queria que a gente discutisse por causa de nada. Eu só queria que a gente jantasse e conversasse sobre qualquer assunto que não fosse gerar briga. Eu nem sei se isso é possível, mas... a gente poderia tentar.

Catra ficou uns segundos em silêncio porque ela sabia que, geralmente, era ela quem puxava as brigas, e depois disse:

− Tudo bem, eu concordo. Aliás, tem umas coisas que eu queria te contar e que não têm nada a ver com isso tudo. Umas coisas que eu descobri recentemente e que... que eu tenho vontade de contar para você...

− Ótimo! Agora eu vou ficar curiosa até sexta, mas tá perfeito, vamos guardar o assunto pro jantar.

As duas riram, se despediram e desligaram, mas, cada uma delas em seu quarto ficou um bom tempo repassando cada frase da conversa e rindo sozinha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita, gente! E não é que as coisas estão dando certo?!?!  
> Queria aproveitar o espaço e compartilhar aqui outra curiosidade aleatória: durante a escrita desta fanfic, abordei temas ligados ao universo do jornalismo, meio ambiente, tráfico de drogas, trabalho escravo, abuso psicológico, tecnologia, moda, saúde, e muitos outros, mas a minha formação não tem a ver com nada disso. Então peço desculpas aos profissionais dessas áreas se falei alguma asneira muito gritante. Na medida do possível, eu tento ler bastante e pesquisar sobre as coisas antes de escrever, mas, mesmo assim, a gente não está livre de cometer gafes.  
> Mas deixo aqui meu mais profundo respeito a todos esses profissionais e suas áreas!  
> Acho que, além de divertir, uma fic pode tentar ensinar alguma coisa ou fazer a gente refletir sobre alguns assuntos importantes. Espero ter contribuído de alguma forma para isso.  
> 


	29. 29 - O jantar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É hoje o dia do jantar e a gente tá como? Tá roendo até as unhas do pé de tanta ansiedade.  
> Será que elas vão conseguir levar adiante o combinado de não tocar em assuntos que causem briga? Será que elas vão conseguir conversar e se entender? Ou tudo vai acabar em discussão?  
> É o que vamos ver!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta linguagem de caráter sexual e cenas de insinuação sexual, embora não haja sexo propriamente dito.

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

Durante a semana, Adora tentou ocupar a cabeça para não ficar só pensando no jantar com Catra. Sua ansiedade estava a mil e ela ficava planejando cada detalhe. Foi várias vezes até o apartamento da tia para ver se estava tudo certo e se lá havia tudo o que ela precisava. Por isso, quando percebeu que não conseguia pensar em outra coisa, resolveu se reunir com Bow e Glimmer para falar sobre as empresas Prime-Black e trocar uma ideia sobre as investigações, para ver se conseguia se distrair.

Durante a conversa, Glimmer contou em detalhes para Bow e Adora sobre tudo o que ela encontrou nas anotações do pai e mencionou que as anotações citavam a professora Sandra Weaver, mas que o nome estava riscado e ele havia escrito a palavra “Não” na frente.

− O que será que isso pode significar? – Adora perguntou.

− Será que significa que ela não está envolvida? – sugeriu Bow.

− Olha, acho difícil que ela não esteja envolvida – disse Glimmer – Mas pode significar que ela não era suspeita de algum ato específico ou que ela não era a chefona, a cabeça do esquema.

− Aliás, por falar nisso, eu andei olhando com atenção as anotações de Mara para me certificar de uma coisa: eu tenho quase certeza de que tem outra pessoa grande no esquema além de Harold Prime. Em vários momentos, Mara se refere a alguém como se fosse um chefe acima ou tão importante quanto Harold Prime.

− Humm, agora que você mencionou, meu pai também fala algo do tipo. Tem uma anotação que ele escreveu “quem está conduzindo Prime?”. Na hora eu não entendi o que ele quis dizer com “conduzindo”, mas, agora que você está falando, ele listou uns nomes de gente importante. Será que é isso?

− Por acaso nas anotações do seu pai tinha o nome do reitor da nossa universidade? – Adora perguntou.

− Tinha sim. Por quê?

− Você acha que pode ser ele, Adora? – Bow perguntou.

− Sim, eu estou bem desconfiada dele. O nome dele aparece várias vezes no caderninho da Mara e eu andei pensando que muitas partes da operação do grupo Prime passam pela universidade: o controle das informações pelo “A Horda”, as ações do Hordak, a entrega das caixas com as capinhas do Véio, e agora o laboratório da Entrapta, que sabe Deus o que ela anda fazendo lá, mas a gente sabe que ela está trabalhando para o Sr. Prime.

− Tem razão, Adora! Eu não tinha pensado nisso – Bow disse, refletindo – A impressão que dá é que a universidade tem sido usada como fachada para uma série de operações.

− Eu vou dar mais uma olhada nas anotações do meu pai e ver se acho mais alguma coisa que dá para relacionar a ele.

− Glimmer, e quanto a encontrar alguém que possa nos ajudar, um investigador ou alguém desse tipo? – Adora perguntou – Você não encontrou nada nas anotações do seu pai?

− Não, infelizmente não. O único nome que eu vi lá era de um antigo parceiro do meu pai. Eu pesquisei sobre ele na internet e descobri que ele se aposentou no ano passado e, há alguns meses, morreu por causa de um AVC.

− Puxa... a gente tenta avançar por todos os lados e não consegue sair do lugar. Enquanto isso, aquelas pessoas continuam presas lá na fábrica da Ilha das Feras... – Adora disse com tristeza.

− Eu também estava pensando sobre isso esses dias... – Bow concordou.

− Calma, gente! Vocês acham que não estamos avançando, mas estamos sim. Olha só quanta coisa a gente sabe hoje que a gente não sabia até outro dia! – Glimmer disse.

− Bom, isso é verdade... Mas em termos de ação, a gente conseguiu muito pouco até agora – Adora lamentou.

− Mas, em algum momento, nós vamos encontrar a ponta solta que está faltando! Tenho certeza disso! – Glimmer falou confiante.

− Gente, e a Juliet? – Adora perguntou – Será que ela não sabe de alguém que pudesse ajudar? Alguém que talvez ajudasse a Mara, além do pai da Glimmer?

− Podemos tentar falar com ela – Glimmer disse.

− Mas nós havíamos combinado de esperar um pouco, lembram? – Bow interveio – Para não envolvermos outras pessoas.

− Sim, é verdade. Vamos esperar mais um pouco e, se não tivermos outra alternativa, a gente conversa com ela – Adora disse.

Depois dessa conversa, Adora ainda tentou se dedicar um pouco mais às investigações, mas não conseguia se concentrar direito. Também não estava muito focada na nova pauta do Torneio e muito menos nas aulas da faculdade. Ela passava o dia todo pensando no jantar de sexta-feira.

*****

***Apartamento de Teela***

Catra subia pelo elevador com duas garrafas de vinho branco e o coração aos saltos. A noite de sexta-feira estava morna e agradável, e Catra havia colocado uma roupa com a qual ela se sentia confortável e confiante, mas, mesmo assim, conseguia sentir a tensão em cada músculo do seu corpo. Durante a semana, ela e Adora não haviam se falado mais, o que aumentava o nervosismo.

A sensação de ansiedade era tão intensa que era como se estivesse indo encontrar uma pessoa que nunca tivesse visto na vida. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo ali era familiar: aquele prédio, aquele elevador, e, chegando no andar, o pequeno corredor que levava àquela porta que ela já conhecia há anos. Por que então parecia que ela iria enfartar de tanta ansiedade?

Esse sentimento havia começado desde cedo, mas, se ela fosse ser sincera com ela mesma, admitiria que havia começado desde o momento em que Adora havia feito o convite. Ela só tentou esquecer um pouco de tudo durante a semana para não surtar. Mas, naquele dia, sua tensão estava nas alturas. Começou a se arrumar cedo e mudou de roupa mil vezes. Não queria parecer que tinha se arrumado demais nem de menos, que tinha se empenhado demais nem de menos, que queria ser sexy demais ou relaxada demais, queria ir confortável, mas não de qualquer jeito, e, assim, com praticamente todas as roupas do guarda-roupa jogadas em cima da cama, por um segundo passou por sua cabeça ligar para Adora e desmarcar, mas se ela fizesse isso, nem Adora e nem ela própria jamais a perdoariam.

Quando ela tocou a campainha do apartamento, ouviu os passos de Adora lá dentro se aproximando da porta e respirou fundo para se acalmar. Adora abriu a porta vestindo um avental claro por cima da roupa escura e estava com o cabelo preso para cima, num coque displicente. E, mesmo de avental, estava linda. Catra respirou fundo mais uma vez e pensou: “Como essa filha da mãe consegue ficar linda de avental?”

Para descontrair, Catra olhou para o avental e disse:

− Está levando a sério essa história de cozinhar, hein?

Adora sorriu e disse:

− Pois é! E você chegou na hora de começar a fazer a sua parte. A minha taça ainda está vazia.

− Pode deixar que eu já resolvo isso! – Catra disse mostrando as garrafas de vinho.

Ela entrou e viu que as coisas já estavam meio adiantadas. Olhou em volta e ficou emocionada ao rever o velho apartamento da tia de Adora, onde as duas tinham passado por tantas coisas. Vendo que ela olhava em volta, Adora disse:

− Quanto tempo, né?

− Sim... e quantas lembranças... – Catra disse, ainda olhando em volta.

Adora foi para trás do balcão da cozinha e continuou preparando a salada que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava com as mangas da camisa dobradas até o cotovelo e cortava os legumes com agilidade. Catra ficou olhando para as mãos de Adora como se nunca tivesse reparado nelas. Eram mãos grandes e fortes, com veias aparentes, mas, ao mesmo tempo, havia alguma coisa de delicado nelas, principalmente por causa das unhas bem feitas. Sem levantar a cabeça do que estava fazendo, Adora perguntou rindo:

− Lembra uma vez, acho que a gente tinha uns sete anos, e a gente estava na sala comendo brigadeiro de colher e meu dente da frente caiu e eu o engoli junto com o brigadeiro?

Catra foi até a gaveta onde ela sabia que a tia de Adora guardava o saca-rolhas. Ao puxar a gaveta, sua mão roçou de leve na coxa de Adora, que estava ali ao lado, mas as duas fingiram que aquele toque casual não havia sido nada. Catra pegou o saca-rolhas e disse rindo:

− Olha, eu nunca te contei isso, mas confesso que aquele dia foi um pouco chocante para mim.

Catra rosqueou o saca-rolhas, mas nem tentou puxar e já passou a garrafa para Adora. A loira pegou a garrafa e puxou a rolha sem muita dificuldade e, devolvendo a garrafa para Catra, perguntou rindo:

− Chocante? Por que chocante?

Catra começou a encher duas taças que estavam sobre o balcão e disse:

− Ah, sei lá, a gente estava ali, normal, conversando e comendo brigadeiro com a colher e, de repente, eu olhei para você e pensei: “mas onde diabos foi parar o dente dessa menina?”

Adora caiu na risada e, pegando a taça que Catra estendia para ela, disse:

− Você deve ter achado que eu fiquei parecendo um monstro.

− Nah! Mesmo sem o dente da frente, você continuou sendo a menina mais bonita da escola... – e, dizendo isso, Catra abaixou a cabeça, corada de vergonha.

Adora também olhou para baixo um pouco tímida e perguntou:

− E nós vamos brindar a quê? Ao dente perdido?

Catra riu e disse:

− Para de ser idiota, Adora! Vamos fazer um brinde decente!

− Então... vamos brindar a nós...

− ... e a esse reencontro.

As duas brindaram e tomaram o vinho olhando fixamente uma para a outra. E, por mais que elas tentassem manter o ambiente descontraído com a conversa, havia, nitidamente, um clima de desejo no ar.

*****

***Departamento de Publicidade e Propaganda***

***Universidade Etheria***

Glimmer havia feito a sua inscrição naquele curso sobre Planejamento Estratégico em Marketing para conseguir aumentar seus créditos em atividades extracurriculares, mas, quando fez a matrícula, não havia se dado conta de que teria algumas aulas às sextas à noite.

Mal a aula acabou e ela saiu quase correndo da sala, louca para ir para casa e se arrumar para sair com Bow. Como Adora disse que iria passar a noite na casa da tia, eles haviam planejado um programa a dois: iriam ao cinema e, depois, esticariam a noite em um barzinho.

Glimmer ia pelo corredor mexendo no celular quando se deu conta de que havia uma pessoa parada à sua frente. Quando levantou a cabeça, deu de cara com a professora Sandra Weaver. A garota olhou para ela de cara feia e fez um gesto para desviar, mas a mulher a interpelou:

− Cíntia Bright...

− Boa noite – Glimmer disse com má vontade e continuou andando.

Mas não deu dois passos e ouviu a mulher dizer:

− A cada dia que passa, você fica mais parecida com o seu pai...

Glimmer parou, olhou para trás e disse:

− É? E daí?

− E daí que se você for realmente tão parecida com o seu pai na personalidade como é na fisionomia, você vai ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer... Eu vim aqui justamente para procurá-la.

Glimmer se espantou com a declaração e ficou imediatamente curiosa. O que aquela mulher poderia querer com ela? E, no mesmo momento, veio à sua mente o nome da mulher escrito numa folha de papel com a letra de seu pai e riscado por cima. Mas Glimmer tentou disfarçar o interesse e apenas disse com um olhar de desdém:

− E por acaso nós temos algo para conversar?

− Na verdade, eu sei de muitas informações que podem ser do seu interesse. Mas não gostaria de falar sobre isso aqui no meio do corredor.

Mas Glimmer respondeu, meio sem paciência:

− Olha, eu estou indo para casa porque tenho um compromisso. Então...

− Se você quiser me acompanhar até a minha sala, tenho certeza de que não vai se arrepender de perder meia hora do seu tempo comigo.

Por mais que Glimmer quisesse fingir falta de interesse, ela estava se roendo de curiosidade. Então acabou falando:

− Ok, já que a senhora insiste... mas eu não posso demorar.

− E não vai – a mulher disse virando as costas e começando a se encaminhar para a direção de onde ficava a sua sala.

Glimmer a acompanhou pelos corredores da faculdade sem dizer nenhuma palavra e a mulher também não se dignava a falar nada. Quando chegaram à sala de Weaver, a mulher abriu a porta e entrou, abrindo espaço para que Glimmer entrasse atrás dela. E disse:

− Sente-se, por favor! Serei breve.

− Certo! Então vamos logo ao ponto. Do que se trata?

Weaver sentou-se atrás de sua mesa e, com sua habitual voz calma, mas incisiva, começou a dizer:

− Não sei se você sabe, mas eu conheci o seu pai alguns anos atrás. Na época, foi ele quem me procurou para me fazer uma série de perguntas.

− Ah, é? Eu não sabia. Que tipo de perguntas?

− Perguntas sobre o alcance da minha atuação no portal “A Horda”.

− Como assim? Não entendi.

Weaver sorriu e disse, olhando fixamente Glimmer nos olhos:

− Evidentemente, você é uma garota muito inteligente e esperta e sabe que... há fatos... que envolvem o portal “A Horda” e que não são ditos abertamente pela faculdade... mas tenho certeza de que você não os ignora...

Glimmer engoliu seco, porque sabia exatamente do que a mulher estava falando, mas se fez de desentendida.

− Não sei do que a senhora está falando.

Weaver sorriu mais uma vez e disse:

− Sabe sim! E sabe que eu tenho informações sobre isso que podem te interessar... assim como interessavam ao seu pai... tanto é que ele me procurou para saber.

Então Glimmer resolveu perguntar:

− O que exatamente meu pai queria com a senhora?

− Seu pai estava investigando as ligações do “A Horda” com as empresas Prime-Black e as possíveis atuações escusas da empresa. E me procurou para saber o quanto eu estava envolvida e se eu poderia ajudá-lo com informações internas. Em troca, ele me livraria de possíveis processos e acusações, quando o caso viesse à tona. Como numa espécie de delação premiada.

− E o que aconteceu? A senhora o ajudou?

− Não. Na época eu tive muito medo de me insurgir contra Hordak, Harold Prime e quem mais estivesse no comando. Eu disse que não sabia de nada e pedi que ele não me procurasse mais. Um tempo depois... ele...

− Ele desapareceu...

− Sim. Eu sinto muito.

− Ahã... sente... – disse Glimmer, com raiva na voz.

− Você pode não acreditar, mas eu senti muito quando isso aconteceu. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele jovem investigador idealista que apenas queria fazer a coisa certa... assim como você...

Glimmer respirou fundo e perguntou:

− Ok, e aonde a senhora quer chegar com essa conversa?

− Com o passar dos anos, eu me arrependi de não ter ajudado o seu pai. Mas agora eu quero consertar esse erro. E espero poder fazer por você o que não fiz por ele. Eu sei que você e Adora andam promovendo certas investigações...

Glimmer ignorou essa observação e perguntou:

− E como a senhora acha que pode nos ajudar?

− De muitas formas e com muitas informações. Por exemplo: você sabe exatamente o que a garota Emilly Dryl faz naquele laboratório?

Glimmer arregalou os olhos e disse:

− Confesso que não...

− Pois podemos começar por aí... mas, como você disse, você tem um compromisso hoje e não tem muito tempo...

− Não, mas...

− Vamos marcar um outro dia, com mais tempo – a mulher disse, se levantando – E... você pode trazer Adora com você...

A mulher saiu de trás de sua mesa e abriu a porta para que Glimmer saísse. A garota se levantou e, quando estava passando pela porta, Weaver disse:

− Não se preocupe. Eu torno a entrar em contato.

E, assim que Glimmer saiu, ela fechou a porta atrás da garota.

*****

***Apartamento de Teela***

Tanto para Catra quanto para Adora, tudo era perfeito naquele jantar: a comida, o ambiente, a música suave ao fundo, a iluminação, o vinho e, principalmente, a companhia.

Adora tinha se esquecido de como era bom conversar com alguém para quem ela não precisava dar muitas explicações, que a compreendia mesmo com meias palavras, mesmo com subentendidos, ou até mesmo sem que ela precisasse dizer praticamente nada, que a entendia só pelo jeito de olhar ou sorrir. E Catra tinha se esquecido de como era bom conversar com alguém com quem ela tinha assunto o tempo todo e com quem ela tinha vontade de compartilhar tudo, contar tudo o que havia acontecido com ela e se abrir.

Catra adorava o humor bobo de Adora e suas piadas tontas, e Adora gostava do humor ácido, quase cruel, de Catra. E, naquela noite, as duas estavam especialmente bem-humoradas. Depois do jantar, Adora chamou Catra para se sentarem na sala e ficarem conversando e tomando a outra garrafa de vinho que Catra havia levado.

Catra estava se esforçando para manter o combinado e não tocar em nenhum assunto que pudesse dar início a uma briga, como, por exemplo, falar sobre o fato de Adora ter mudado de lado. E Adora, por sua vez, também queria esquecer suas diferenças com Catra e, pelo menos por aquela noite, esquecer que ela continuava trabalhando para o “A Horda”.

O ambiente estava tão acolhedor e familiar, e a conversa estava tão natural, que Catra se sentiu segura o suficiente para contar para Adora sobre a descoberta a respeito de seu pai e também sobre o almoço com Weaver. Catra contou tudo em detalhes e Adora ficou chocada com as novidades e, ao mesmo tempo em que ficou feliz por Catra, ficou indignada com Weaver:

− Nossa, essa mulher não tem por onde ser mais baixa! Como ela teve coragem de esconder tudo isso de você esse tempo todo? E ainda por cima embolsar o dinheiro do seu pai!

− Mas isso te espanta, Adora? A mim não surpreende em nada! É a cara dela fazer isso!

− Bom, isso é verdade, mas, mesmo assim. Dessa vez ela mostrou que é mais podre do que a gente já achava.

− Sim, a cada dia se revelando uma pessoa pior. E aquele almoço foi patético! Não sei como eu fui cair naquela... – Catra disse balançando a cabeça.

− Eu sinto muito, Catra... deve ter sido muito decepcionante para você...

− É, foi sim... mas foi só mais uma das muitas decepções que eu tive com ela ao longo da vida, nada de novo.

− Mas eu estou aqui pensando: seu pai deve ser muito rico para ela ter conseguido tirar tanto dinheiro dele e por tanto tempo, hein?

− É, ele é um homem com uma boa condição financeira.

− O que ele faz?

− Ele... ele é mecânico... tem uma oficina... uma oficina grande, que tem muito movimento.

− Nossa, isso deve dar muito dinheiro então.

− É, eu acho que sim...

− E ele é um cara bacana, é gente boa? Desculpa dizer isso, mas aquela vez que eu o vi lá na esquina, achei ele meio... estranho...

− Ah, ele é uma figura! Um cara meio à moda antiga, sabe? Tem aquele jeitão lá, mas é muito gente boa e é super carinhoso comigo.

− Puxa, eu fico tão feliz em ouvir isso! Sério! Ninguém mais do que você merece ter um pai que te ame de verdade!

Catra ficou emocionada ao ouvir Adora dizer isso. Ela tinha certeza de que a loira, mais do que ninguém, entenderia o que tudo aquilo significava para ela. E então teve uma vontade enorme de abraçar Adora, mas se controlou. Depois, pegando o celular, disse:

− Vem cá, deixa eu te mostrar umas fotos da minha mãe biológica!

Catra começou a procurar as fotos e Adora se sentou encostada nela para poder ver. Catra sentiu o perfume suave que Adora exalava, o mesmo perfume que havia ficado em seu travesseiro, mas tentou focar em continuar procurando as fotos.

A morena começou a mostrar as fotos que ela tinha encontrado na internet e ia comentando o contexto de cada uma delas. Enquanto ela explicava, Adora, a um palmo de distância do seu rosto, ficava olhando fixamente para ela, ora para os seus olhos, ora para sua boca, até que Catra começou a se desconcentrar totalmente. E então Adora disse:

− Nossa, sua mãe era muito linda! Bem se vê de onde... – e, cortando a frase, abaixou a cabeça meio tímida.

Catra ficou olhando para ela e começou a sentir que sua respiração começava a ficar descompassada, até que Adora, levantando a cabeça, disse:

− Vem aqui ver o que a minha tia fez com o meu quarto. Não mudou muita coisa em relação aos móveis, mas em termos de decoração, tirou toda a personalidade!

As duas se levantaram e foram até o quarto. Quando Adora abriu a porta e acendeu a luz, Catra sentiu como se tivesse entrado em uma máquina do tempo e se lembrou de dezenas de episódios de sua infância e adolescência. Adora tinha razão quanto à decoração: o quarto estava mais sóbrio e clean, e tinha perdido muito da personalidade que Adora dava a ele, mas, no geral, era o mesmo quarto de sempre, com a boa e velha cama de casal de Adora, que, por muito tempo, era praticamente a cama das duas, já que Catra dormia ali várias vezes na semana. Ao ver a cama, Catra se lembrou do sonho que havia tido, dias atrás, e abaixou a cabeça com vergonha de si mesma.

Adora olhou em volta e disse em voz baixa:

− Quanta coisa que a gente passou aqui, né?

− É... a impressão que dá é que passamos a vida toda neste quarto...

− Sim. E, na prática, foi mais ou menos isso mesmo, né?

Catra deu um sorriso triste e disse, também em voz baixa:

− É. Você e eu... até... – e interrompeu a frase no meio.

Adora olhou para ela e completou:

− Até o fim do mundo...

Mas Catra abaixou o olhar e balançou a cabeça com tristeza. Adora se aproximou dela e, pegando em sua mão, disse com carinho:

− Ainda dá tempo, Catra...

Catra olhou nos olhos da loira e perguntou, com um nó na garganta:

− Tempo de quê?

− De sermos novamente você e eu... pra sempre...

Ouvir essas palavras fez o coração de Catra bater descompassadamente. Adora segurou delicadamente o rosto da morena com as duas mãos e o acariciou, enquanto olhava nos seus olhos. Catra sentia suas pernas fraquejarem e quando viu que Adora se aproximava para beijá-la, fechou os olhos e esperou que os lábios da loira tocassem os seus.

Catra queria tanto aquele beijo que apertou o corpo de Adora nos seus braços o mais forte que conseguia, enquanto sentia a língua de Adora entrando na sua boca. Ela apertava os ombros e as costas de Adora e aprofundava o beijo cada vez mais. Adora retribuiu ao abraço apertado e a beijava com desejo, acariciando suas costas e apertando seu corpo.

Ali, em pé no meio do quarto, as duas começaram a se beijar cada vez mais desesperadamente e deixaram que suas mãos corressem soltas, até começarem a ficar ofegantes. E elas sabiam que ali nada iria interrompê-las nem as impedir. Ali era um local seguro e familiar e nada poderia acontecer para atrapalhar.

Essa segurança fez com que Adora fosse se empolgando cada vez mais. Havia tanto tempo que ela queria que isso acontecesse, ela havia pensado nisso tantas vezes, e até sonhado com Catra, que ela não queria perder nem mais um minuto. E, além disso, como ela percebia que Catra também estava empolgada, ela imaginava que a garota não ia querer ficar só trocando beijos e carinhos, até porque ela supunha que a garota já tivesse uma certa experiência. Mesmo com um pouco de insegurança, mas deixando seu desejo falar mais alto e sem ficar racionalizando demais, Adora sussurrou no ouvido de Catra:

− Catra... dá pra mim?

Catra sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha e, por reflexo, cravou as unhas nas costas de Adora, que gemeu baixinho. Catra também queria que aquilo acontecesse e também tinha pensado nisso dezenas de vezes, e era sempre Adora que estava nos seus pensamentos, nunca outra pessoa. Mesmo um pouco insegura, ela queria deixar rolar, e, imaginando que Adora sabia o que estava fazendo, ela apenas sussurrou no ouvido da loira:

− Vem cá! – e, segurando a mão de Adora, puxou-a para mais perto da cama.

A loira abriu a janela para que a claridade de uma enorme lua cheia entrasse no quarto e apagou a luz. Assim, com apenas a luz da lua iluminando o ambiente, e cheias de excitação e medo, elas continuaram se beijando e sentindo a vontade aumentar.

Adora resolveu deixar seus instintos a guiarem, confiando que Catra saberia conduzir a situação caso ela fizesse alguma coisa errada. E, pensando assim, começou a beijar o pescoço de Catra e desceu a mão até o meio das pernas da morena, e começou a acariciá-la ali, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho no seu ouvido.

Adora tomava o cuidado de não usar muita força ou não parecer muito bruta ou apressada e, por uns instantes, pensou que sempre teve tanto cuidado com Catra, sempre se preocupou tanto em não ultrapassar os limites ou fazer algo que machucasse ou desagradasse a garota, e imaginar que outra pessoa poderia tê-la tocado sem tomar esses cuidados fez com que ela sentisse uma pontinha de ciúmes e raiva de uma pessoa que ela nem sabia quem era, mas imaginava. Mas logo ela afastou esses pensamentos, porque não queria que nada atrapalhasse aquele momento.

O que ela não sabia é que Catra estava sentindo a mesma coisa. Ver Adora ali tomando as iniciativas e conduzindo a situação, fez Catra perceber que a garota não era mais aquela pessoa tímida e relutante de antes e foi inevitável pensar que Adora já deveria ter feito tudo aquilo com outra pessoa, e ela já supunha quem era essa outra pessoa. Catra sempre quis Adora, sempre sentiu vontade de tocá-la e se entregar pra ela, e imaginar que aquela baixinha invocada tinha chegado antes e conseguido fazer aquilo tudo primeiro, fez seu sangue ferver de ciúme e de raiva.

E, pensando nisso, quase por instinto, Catra colocou as mãos nos ombros de Adora e a afastou um pouco. Adora desacelerou o ritmo e, ainda ofegante, disse meio sem graça:

− Desculpa... tô indo rápido demais, né?

− Não, tá tudo bem... você... você deve saber o que está fazendo.

− Não muito, mas... se eu estiver fazendo alguma idiotice, você me avisa.

− Você é que sabe se está fazendo alguma idiotice ou não, Adora – Catra disse tentando controlar aquela pontinha de raiva que começava a surgir dentro dela.

− Eu que sei? Eu não! Por que eu?

− Porque é você que fica lá comendo a Glitter! – Catra explodiu.

− Ãh? Você é que fica transando com a Scorpia! – Adora retrucou.

− O quê?

− O quê?

As duas ficaram em silêncio e se olharam meio confusas, uma pensando no que a outra havia acabado de falar, e então começaram a ficar constrangidas em perceber o que estava acontecendo. Mas foi Catra quem quebrou o silêncio:

− Ah, qual é Adora! Tá na cara que você e aquela nanica têm alguma coisa. Até banho com ela você toma!

− Catra, que história é essa de banho que eu não entendi até agora?

− Você esqueceu que eu liguei pra você outro dia e peguei vocês duas transando no chuveiro?

− Você tá louca? Quando que isso aconteceu?

− Eu ouvi, Adora! Eu liguei e a Glitter atendeu o seu telefone, e eu ouvi barulho de chuveiro e vocês estavam lá na maior frescura – e Catra disse, fazendo uma voz fininha e irritante – “Ainn, cuidado, vai machucar! Ainn, não me morde”... Eu ouvi tudo, Adora! Até que eu tive a decência de desligar na cara da Glitter pra não vomitar no telefone.

− Ah, espera aí! Você tá falando do dia em que a gente tava no chuveiro com a Menina?

− O quê? Tinha outra menina junto, além de você e a Glitter? Eu sabia! Eu sabia que vocês faziam suruba naquela república! Como você tá saidinha, hein, Adora?

− Não, sua louca! – Adora disse sem conseguir controlar a risada – Menina é o nome da cachorrinha da república! Eu e a Glimmer estávamos dando banho nela!

− O quê?

− É lógico! Você pensou que fosse o quê? É sério que você achou que eu estava transando com a Glimmer no chuveiro? Ahahahahah!! – Adora não conseguia segurar a risada, mas Catra ainda estava meio desconfiada.

− E você acha engraçado, Adora?!

− Eu acho porque você é paranoica! Olha as coisas que você pensa!

Catra cruzou os braços, olhou para o lado e disse em voz baixa, sem querer dar o braço a torcer:

− Eu penso o que você me dá motivos pra pensar...

− Ah, é? Mas e você? E o dia em que eu liguei e a Scorpia atendeu o seu telefone porque você estava dormindo com ela? Vai me dizer que vocês dormem juntas e não rola nada? Eu tenho certeza de que tinha acabado de acontecer alguma coisa!

− Pfff, eu nunca fiquei com a Scorpia!

− Ah, tá! Eu vejo o jeito como ela olha pra você, como ela te trata... Ela se comporta como se fosse sua namorada.

− A Scorpia... ela tem carinho por mim, mas... não rola nada – então Catra olhou Adora nos olhos e disse em voz baixa – Eu nunca fiquei com ela... Eu nunca fiquei com ninguém... só com você.

O jeito de Catra olhar e falar quebrou a resistência de Adora. A loira se aproximou dela e, segurando suas mãos e olhando nos seus olhos, disse com carinho:

− Eu também nunca fiquei com ninguém... só com você...

Catra apertou as mãos de Adora e perguntou:

− É verdade isso, Adora? Que você não tem nada com aquela Glitter insuportável?

− A Glimmer é minha amiga, sempre foi só minha amiga e nunca foi nada mais que isso.

Catra segurou na camisa de Adora e ficou mexendo nos botões, riscando a unha no tecido, arranhando de leve a pele da garota por cima da roupa, e disse, um pouco constrangida, sem olhar para Adora:

− Eu senti ciúmes de vocês por tanto tempo... ciúmes de imaginar você com ela e não comigo... fazendo com ela coisas que eu queria que você fizesse comigo...

Adora sentiu um frio na barriga ao ouvir isso e, abraçando Catra pela cintura, disse:

− Sentiu ciúmes à toa, porque nunca aconteceu nada. Mas eu te entendo... eu também senti muito ciúmes de você com a Scorpia. Eu sentia vontade de socar a cara da Scorpia cada vez que a ouvia te chamando de gata, ou dançando com você, ou andando com você pra cima e pra baixo, ou...

Catra enlaçou o pescoço de Adora com os braços e, colando seu corpo no corpo da loira, disse sorrindo, com a sua voz baixa e rouca de provocação:

− Ah, é? Você sentiu ciúmes de tudo isso?

Adora apertou o corpo da garota e disse, também em voz baixa, olhando para a boca de Catra:

− Senti... E tinha vontade de abraçar você assim e te beijar, e falar pra você entender de uma vez por todas que você é minha.

− E quem te falou que eu sou sua? – Catra perguntou sussurrando, a poucos centímetros da boca de Adora.

− Eu sei que não é... mas eu queria tanto que fosse...

− Você quer?

− Quero...

− Eu também quero...

E, dizendo isso, as duas se beijaram lenta e profundamente. E sentiram como se o mundo todo tivesse sumido e só existissem elas duas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente, os refrescos!  
> Já vou avisar antecipadamente que o próximo capítulo é só sobre sexo.  
> Portanto, quem não se sente à vontade com o tema, quem acha desnecessário, vulgar, dispensável, constrangedor, etc., já sabe que pode pular o capítulo 30 e só voltar no capítulo 31. Aliás, os menores de idade devem fazer o mesmo.


	30. 30 - Depois da guerra, o amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E hoje a comunidade está em festa porque finalmente teremos os refrescos, teremos uma trégua no meio da guerra e teremos um hotzinho pra aliviar a tensão.   
> Boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo é 100% sobre sexo. Se você não se sente à vontade com este tipo de conteúdo, não prossiga. E se você é menor de idade, o certo é pular este capítulo e aguardar o próximo.

***Apartamento de Teela***

***Tempo atual***

O quarto que havia sido de Adora durante toda a sua adolescência era como se fosse um mundo à parte onde só cabiam ela e Catra. Ali era o lugar onde elas se reuniam para fazer as tarefas da escola, para assistir séries nos finais de semana, para ouvir música nas tardes de verão, para conversar até de madrugada quando Catra ia dormir lá, para fazer planos para o futuro. E agora, era ali o lugar onde elas queriam experimentar o amor pela primeira vez.

Em pé, ao lado da cama, abraçando o corpo forte e quente de Adora, beijando a sua boca macia, Catra às vezes tinha dificuldade de acreditar que realmente estava ali com ela, com Adora, com a sua Adora de sempre, com a pessoa que ela quis praticamente a vida toda, mesmo quando ela não queria admitir, mesmo quando ela achava que não era correspondida, mesmo quando ela pensou odiar Adora, mesmo quando ela se sentiu traída e trocada, mesmo quando ela teve tanta raiva que quis prejudicar Adora. Mesmo com tudo isso, o carinho e o desejo por ela sempre estiveram lá, escondidos, feridos, mas estavam lá.

Agora, ali naquele quarto, parecia que só existiam as duas no mundo. Catra segurava Adora com força, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse embora novamente. Cravava suas unhas nas costas da loira, como se estivesse tentando se prender a ela para sempre. E Adora, por sua vez, abraçava Catra como se quisesse guardá-la pra sempre em seus braços. E a beijava com carinho, mas com vontade, acariciando suas costas, seus braços, seu rosto, percorrendo com as mãos ansiosas aquele corpo tão querido e desejado por tanto tempo.

A intensidade do beijo fez com as respirações das duas ficassem descompassadas. Adora segurou a nuca de Catra com uma mão, enquanto com o outro braço enlaçava suas costas e começou a beijar o pescoço da morena, que não conseguiu segurar um gemido baixo quando a boca de Adora tocou sua pele. Catra apertou as unhas nos ombros de Adora, enquanto sentia seus lábios percorrendo seu pescoço, envolvendo o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo sua pele toda se arrepiar.

Por um momento, Catra sentiu um pouco de vergonha de sua reação, de seus arrepios, de seu gemido inesperado, mas decidiu que não ia deixar seu orgulho e seus receios estragarem aquele momento. Então resolveu retribuir aos carinhos e também começou a beijar o pescoço de Adora, dando leves mordidas, marcando a pele clara com os dentes. Riscou suas unhas na nuca de Adora, enfiando seus dedos pelos cabelos dourados, puxando de leve, enquanto continuava a beijar e morder o pescoço.

Adora também gemeu baixo, apertando o corpo de Catra contra o seu. Sentia frio na barriga, na espinha, mas seu coração estava quente e pulsante. Respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro de Catra, aquele cheiro tão familiar, que dava a ela uma enorme sensação de conforto. Mas, dessa vez, a sensação de conforto veio junto com a excitação. O cheiro de Catra inebriava Adora, que intensificou os beijos pelo pescoço da garota, e, puxando a gola da camisa de lado, alcançou com a boca a pele dos ombros morenos, beijando e mordendo suavemente, fazendo Catra gemer novamente e puxar os seus cabelos com mais força. O som do gemido de Catra em seu ouvido fez com que Adora sentisse seu corpo pulsando. Ela ofegava enquanto tentava controlar as mãos para não apertar Catra forte demais e acabar machucando a garota.

E Catra, da mesma forma, já sentia que não tinha mais total controle sobre seu corpo e sobre seu desejo. E sentir que Adora estava perdendo o controle em seus braços, por causa de suas carícias e seus beijos, fazia Catra ter uma sensação incrível de satisfação que encheu seu coração de vida. Tudo o que ela queria agora era ter Adora para sempre junto dela, poder tocar o corpo de Adora, poder sentir o desejo e o carinho que vinham dela.

E ela queria ir além daquilo, ela queria se entregar totalmente para Adora, queria que elas compartilhassem daquela intimidade sem receios, sem barreiras, e sentia que Adora também queria. Então ela apenas sussurrou no ouvido da loira:

− Adora...

Não precisou dizer mais nada. Adora entendeu. E, olhando-a com carinho, a beijou, tirou delicadamente a sua tiara e começou a desabotoar lentamente a sua camisa. O coração de Catra disparou: aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Ela havia pensado tanto nisso, havia desejado tanto aquele momento, e agora ele estava acontecendo, mais perfeito do que em seus melhores sonhos. Adora a entendia mesmo sem palavras e isso dava a ela uma segurança muito grande.

Depois de soltar o último botão, Adora enfiou as mãos por dentro da camisa aberta e começou a acariciar a pele de Catra, passando suas mãos pela cintura, pela barriga, subindo para os ombros e pousando sobre os seios, que ainda estavam protegidos pelo sutiã. Elas encostaram as testas uma na outra e Catra se segurava nos ombros de Adora. Adora começou a apertar os seios de Catra devagar, mas com firmeza, enquanto ouvia a respiração da morena se alterar.

Catra enlaçou o pescoço de Adora com seus braços e as duas se beijaram novamente, enquanto Adora continuava acariciando os seios da morena, agora com mais intensidade. Catra respirava fundo e se concentrava totalmente no movimento que as mãos de Adora faziam em seus seios, e a sensação era maravilhosa.

Então Adora subiu suas mãos, segurando a camisa de Catra pela gola, e começou a descê-la pelos ombros, pelos braços, até retirá-la totalmente. Catra estremeceu ao sentir a brisa da noite na sua pele e Adora a segurou pela cintura, mas parecia um pouco hesitante. Catra achou que Adora precisava de um estímulo para continuar e, desabotoando a camisa da loira, também a tirou e começou a acariciar os seios de Adora, buscando em seu rosto a confirmação se aquilo estava agradando.

Adora apertou com força a cintura de Catra e fechou os olhos para se concentrar na sensação. Sentiu as mãos pequenas e quentes de Catra massageando seus seios com habilidade. Às vezes, as unhas da garota riscavam de leve a sua pele, e isso a fazia suspirar e sua pele se arrepiar. Mesmo assim, Catra ainda tinha a sensação de que Adora parecia relutante. Percebeu que não conseguiria continuar com essa dúvida e perguntou baixinho, olhando nos olhos da loira:

− Tá tudo bem?

Adora acariciou os braços de Catra, parecendo um pouco constrangida, e disse:

− Catra... e se... e se eu fizer tudo errado? E se for horrível?

Catra acariciou o rosto de Adora e disse:

− É impossível ser horrível porque só de estar aqui com você já é ótimo! E não se preocupe, nós vamos aprender juntas! – e sorriu para Adora, a abraçando forte e deitando sua cabeça no ombro da loira.

Adora respirou fundo, se sentindo mais tranquila, e também abraçou Catra com força. Então decidiu que, se elas iriam aprender tudo juntas, não havia motivo para receios e inseguranças, e resolveu continuar.

Soltou o botão da calça de Catra, e, segurando pelas laterais, começou a descer a peça sem presa, admirando o corpo que ia se revelando aos poucos. Abaixou-se para ajudar Catra a se livrar da peça e, quando se ergueu novamente, Catra iniciou o mesmo gesto, descendo a calça de Adora e a ajudando a retirá-la completamente.

Estarem assim, quase nuas uma diante da outra, fez com que o desejo redobrasse dentro delas. Não que a nudez de cada uma fosse novidade para a outra, afinal tinham sido amigas íntimas a vida toda. Mas agora era totalmente diferente. Havia se passado tanto tempo, elas haviam se afastado tanto e, por todo esse tempo, tinham acreditado que haviam se perdido para sempre, que esse reencontro agora tinha cheiro de novidade. Era familiar e novo ao mesmo tempo. E isso era extremamente excitante para as duas.

As bocas se procuraram novamente, as línguas se acariciavam e as mãos de ambas começaram a percorrer aqueles corpos que elas já conheciam de outras épocas, mas que nunca haviam tido coragem de tocar dessa forma. Adora foi inclinando seu corpo sobre o de Catra, fazendo-a se sentar na cama. A loira continuou avançando, enquanto a morena ia para trás, até as duas se sentarem no meio da cama.

Beijando o ombro de Catra, Adora começou a puxar para baixo a alça do sutiã da garota, expondo um dos seios morenos. Colocou devagar a mão sobre ele, prestando atenção na sensação do mamilo rígido tocando a palma de sua mão, e começou a apartá-lo delicadamente, enquanto Catra ofegava e gemia baixinho. Catra olhou para Adora e sentiu um carinho enorme por ela e teve vontade de dizer: “Só você eu deixo fazer isso”. Mas as palavras não saíram. Em vez disso, beijou Adora com desejo e, colocando sua própria mão sobre a mão de Adora, aumentou a pressão sobre seu seio, mostrando para a loira que ela poderia tornar aquela carícia mais intensa.

Adora compreendeu isso como uma carta branca e, colocando as mãos nas costas de Catra, soltou seu sutiã, retirando-o completamente. Depois, para não dar tempo para dúvidas, fez o mesmo com o seu próprio sutiã, jogando-o para fora da cama. Catra sorriu pela empolgação da garota, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para os seios nus de Adora. Eram perfeitos, sempre foram.

Então enlaçou os ombros de Adora com seus braços e a puxou, enquanto se deitava, fazendo Adora se deitar em cima dela, no meio de suas pernas. Os beijos agora eram desesperados e cheios de desejo. Adora colocou as mãos por baixo das coxas de Catra e foi puxando devagar, fazendo a morena abrir mais as pernas para poder se encaixar melhor no meio delas. Com esse movimento, as intimidades das duas se tocaram e, mesmo sobre os finos tecidos das peças íntimas, dava para sentir o calor e a umidade.

Passando as mãos pelo corpo de Adora, Catra achava que a loira estava muito mais gostosa agora do que na época em que entraram na faculdade. Ela estava mais forte, com o corpo mais bonito e bem definido e parecia até que estava mais alta. Catra não conseguia parar de apertar os ombros, os braços e as costas de Adora, sentindo seus músculos enrijecendo e relaxando a cada movimento.

Adora, por sua vez, queria acariciar o corpo todo de Catra, sentindo o toque macio daquela pele quente e perfumada. A mão de Adora parecia enorme no corpo de Catra e a loira adorava essa sensação, apertando e alisando aquele corpo moreno e matando a vontade que tinha há tempos.

Esses movimentos, cheios de desejo e sem pudores, deixaram Catra ainda mais excitada. Até o momento, ela estava se controlando para não tomar atitudes mais intensas, mas a empolgação de Adora, agarrando e apertando o seu corpo, a fez deixar as reservas de lado. Enlaçou o quadril de Adora com as pernas e começou a rebolar devagar, embaixo do corpo de Adora, que começou a se movimentar sobre ela, fazendo seu sexo roçar no dela. A excitação estava tão grande que já estava ficando insuportável aguentar. Então Catra novamente sussurrou no ouvido da loira, dessa vez quase gemendo:

− Adora...

Cada vez que Adora ouvia a voz rouca de Catra dizer seu nome, era como se tudo virasse de pernas para o ar dentro dela. Uma sensação intensa, que ela não sabia definir se era amor, tesão, carinho, desejo, ou tudo junto, tomava conta de cada fibra do seu corpo. Ela beijava o pescoço de Catra e foi descendo seus beijos pelos ombros e chegou aos seios morenos da garota. Adora parou por um segundo, com medo de fazer alguma coisa errada. Mas sentiu os dedos de Catra apertando seus cabelos e ouviu sua voz rouca pedindo baixinho:

− Chupa...

Adora obedeceu imediatamente, com o coração aos saltos. Começou beijando o seio pequeno e firme, sentindo seus lábios roçarem de leve no mamilo rígido. Depois passou a língua nele, circulando-o devagar, sempre atenta aos gemidos de Catra, e olhando seu rosto para ver sua reação e saber se deveria continuar ou mudar de estratégia. Catra gemia de um jeito gostoso, agarrando os ombros e os cabelos de Adora, e se contorcendo a cada passada de sua língua.

Adora às vezes olhava para ela para conseguir acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela estava mesmo ali, com Catra, a Catra da sua infância, da sua adolescência, da sua vida toda. A Catra dona de todo seu carinho e de toda a sua raiva. A garota que tantas vezes ela achou irresistivelmente atraente e sexy, mesmo quando eram adversárias. E agora essa mesma Catra, que sempre tentava ser tão durona e fugir dos seus sentimentos, estava ali, se entregando para ela, deixando que ela tocasse seu corpo como quisesse e gemendo ao seu toque.

Adora então envolveu o seio de Catra com a boca e começou a chupar devagar, com medo de machucar. Mas os gemidos de Catra e a pressão que ela fazia, forçando a cabeça de Adora contra o seu corpo, fizeram a loira entender que ela poderia intensificar aqueles movimentos. Começou a chupar mais intensamente, agarrando o outro seio com a mão, acariciando e apertando o mamilo de leve. Catra começou a gemer mais alto e a se contorcer mais e Adora levou a mão até o meio das pernas da garota e tocou seu sexo por cima da calcinha.

Aquele toque, ainda tímido e suave, fez Catra sentir como se fosse levitar. Adora movia a mão devagar e leve, mas a sensação era incrivelmente boa para Catra. Então ela gemeu baixinho:

− Adora... tá tão gostoso...

Adora não conseguia mais se controlar de tanta excitação. Soltou os seios da garota e se ajoelhou na sua frente. Segurando a calcinha pelas laterais, começou a puxá-la para baixo devagar, admirando cada centímetro daquele corpo que ia se descobrindo. Quando tirou totalmente a peça, segurou os joelhos de Catra com as mãos e começou a afastar suas pernas. Esse movimento também foi lento. Adora saboreava cada segundo daquela visão, cada gesto, cada parte do corpo, as pernas que se abriam e expunham a intimidade daquela garota que ela adorava.

Catra agarrou o lençol com as duas mãos, fincando suas unhas no tecido, o peito arfando de excitação e um pouco de constrangimento, sentindo seu rosto corar de vergonha por se ver assim exposta. Mas obedecia ao movimento de Adora e abria as pernas cada vez mais. Afinal era Adora. Ela podia fazer isso. E Catra queria aquilo mais que tudo.

Adora olhava para ela sem piscar, admirando cada detalhe, e aqueles olhos azuis pareciam fazer a pele de Catra queimar. Então Adora começou a se inclinar sobre o corpo de Catra para se deitar novamente em cima dela, mas, antes de completar o gesto, a morena segurou no seu quadril e começou a tirar a sua calcinha também. Adora ajudou na retirada e quando se deitou sobre Catra elas sentiram seus corpos completamente unidos, seus seios se tocando, suas intimidades roçando uma na outra, as mãos em volta dos braços, dos ombros, das costas.

Elas se olharam em silêncio e parecia que não existia mais o mundo fora dali, só elas duas. Se beijaram de modo profundo e apaixonado e Adora apoiou seu corpo sobre o antebraço esquerdo, fazendo sua mão direita descer pelo ventre de Catra, deslizando seus dedos pela intimidade úmida da morena.

A sensação que Adora teve foi tão intensa e tão indescritível, que ela gemeu junto com Catra. Sentir o sexo dela assim, molhado e quente, pulsando por causa do seu toque, das suas carícias, fez a cabeça de Adora girar. Ela foi passando seu dedo por cada saliência, conhecendo cada pedacinho, sentindo seu dedo deslizando naquele líquido morno.

Catra, por sua vez, sentia como se seu corpo estivesse fora do tempo e do espaço. A sensação da mão de Adora deslizando entre as suas pernas, explorando a sua intimidade, era incrivelmente boa e excitante. Ela nem tentava mais controlar os gemidos, apenas se segurava no corpo de Adora como se fosse cair de um precipício.

Movimentando seu dedo com cuidado e atenção, Adora encontrou o ponto mais sensível e rígido e percebeu, pela reação da garota, que o toque havia agradado. Começou a fazer movimentos circulares e leves e olhou para Catra, que sussurrou:

− Isso... continua...

O dedo de Adora começou a trabalhar com mais destreza, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos e intensificando a carícia. Instintivamente, Catra começou a rebolar embaixo da loira, fazendo seu quadril ditar o ritmo. Adora enlouqueceu com esses movimentos, e disse no ouvido da garota:

− Como você é gostosa!

As unhas de Catra se cravaram nas costas de Adora mais uma vez, e um espasmo de tesão percorreu todo o corpo da morena. Aquelas palavras a fizeram querer se entregar ainda mais pra Adora, e queria que a loira a desejasse mais ainda.

Encostou seus lábios perto do ouvido de Adora e sussurrou:

− Entra em mim...

Cada gesto, cada palavra, parecia fazer cada uma delas explodir de desejo. Adora suspirou fundo e foi descendo seu dedo para onde ela deveria ir, mas se sentiu um pouco insegura. Olhou para Catra e pediu baixinho, um pouco constrangida:

− Me ajuda?...

Catra sorriu, achando fofo o pedido de ajuda, e colocou sua mão sobre a mão de Adora, e, com seu próprio dedo, foi empurrando o dedo de Adora, fazendo-o entrar devagar. Adora olhava para ela com os olhos atentos, preocupada em não a machucar. Quando Catra tirou a sua mão, Adora continuou sozinha, entrando com cuidado. Ela sentia o calor no interior do corpo da garota, o caminho estreito e molhado apertando seu dedo. As duas se olhavam, prestando atenção em cada sensação, respirando no mesmo compasso.

Houve um momento em que Adora precisou forçar um pouco mais para continuar e percebeu que Catra fez uma leve expressão de dor, franzindo as sobrancelhas e retraindo um pouco o corpo. Adora parou imediatamente, preocupada:

− Tá doendo?

− Não – Catra respondeu.

Mas Adora sabia que ela estava mentindo. Por isso, começou a tirar o dedo devagar, mas Catra segurou a sua mão.

− Não... por favor... continua...

− Mas eu não quero te machucar...

− Não tem problema, só doeu um pouquinho... eu... – e, apertando o corpo de Adora, Catra disse – eu quero que _você_ faça isso... eu quero que seja você... sempre quis...

Adora sentiu tanto carinho por ela naquele momento, que sentiu vontade de apertá-la nos braços e não a deixar sair nunca mais. Beijou-a e continuou entrando o mais cuidadosamente possível. Podia ver no semblante de Catra quando ela sentia um pouco de dor, mas foi indo devagar até que seu dedo se acomodou inteiro dentro dela. Então, começou a movimentar o dedo para frente e para trás com cuidado e Catra começou a gemer de um jeito gostoso e ritmado.

O ritmo foi aumentando e os corpos das duas se moviam juntos. Catra sentia o corpo forte e pesado de Adora em cima dela, obrigando suas pernas a ficarem abertas e empurrando todo o seu corpo conforme se movia. Catra gemia e Adora ofegava, ambas perdidas na delícia daquele momento. Seus olhares se cruzaram e se fixaram um no outro, como se elas estivessem fazendo declarações sem palavras. Mas Catra resolveu dizer:

− Que bom que é você!...

O coração de Adora se inundou de um carinho profundo e, olhando Catra nos olhos, disse:

− Que bom que você quis!

As duas se beijaram e, durante o beijo, Adora foi retirando seu dedo devagar e voltou a procurar o clitóris de Catra, começando um movimento ritmado e ágil, alternando, de vez em quando, a intensidade e o movimento do toque. Catra sentia como se fosse explodir de prazer. Nunca tinha tido tantas sensações boas em tão pouco tempo. Estava atenta a tudo, ao movimento das mãos de Adora, o cheiro dela, o calor do seu corpo, os sons dos seus gemidos, o toque macio da sua pele, o peso do seu corpo sobre ela, os movimento quase instintivos de vai e vem que o corpo dela fazia entre as suas pernas. E tudo era deliciosamente excitante.

Sentiu que seu próprio corpo começava a se mover de modo meio desordenado e percebeu que estava perdendo o controle. Deixou-se levar por aquela sensação inebriante que Adora provocava nela. Agarrou-se nos ombros e nos braços da loira, enquanto sentia como se houvesse um furacão entre as suas pernas:

− Adora... – sussurrou.

Sem interromper os movimentos, Adora prestou atenção, mas ela não queria nada, só queria repetir:

− Adora... – dessa vez, foi quase um gemido.

Ela queria repetir aquele nome pra sempre, enquanto sentia seu corpo em chamas, a mão de Adora fazendo o mundo girar no meio de suas pernas.

− Adora... Adora... – estava quase gritando, gritando o nome da pessoa que ela mais adorava no mundo.

− Adora... – Catra gemia alto, repetindo o nome de Adora, tentando libertar, por meio das palavras, aquela sensação que se agigantava dentro dela.

Ela nunca havia sentido algo como aquilo. Era uma sensação de prazer tão profunda, tão intensa, que parecia que ela ia explodir. Seu quadril estava totalmente fora do seu controle, só sentia a mão de Adora se movimentando rapidamente e todas as sensações de seu corpo que pareciam estar concentradas naquele único e pequeno ponto.

Às vezes, sentia espasmos de prazer tão intensos que seu corpo arqueava e ela fazia força para tentar fechar as pernas, embora Adora estivesse no meio dela. Mas Adora dizia no seu ouvido:

− Abre as pernas – e ela obedecia.

O prazer estava chegando no ápice, e seu quadril se movimentava freneticamente, e suas pernas se abriam ainda mais, enquanto sua respiração ofegava como nunca. Sem perceber, sem premeditar, ouviu sua própria voz dizendo:

− Adora... por favor... não para...

− Eu não vou parar até você gozar.

Catra apertou o corpo de Adora como se fosse esmagá-la. Sentia que estava prestes a explodir de prazer.

− Adora, eu... eu vou...

− Goza... goza pra mim, Catra... – Adora sussurrou no seu ouvido.

Aquelas palavras foram o gatilho final para o corpo de Catra explodir em gozo. Foi como se um vulcão tivesse entrado em erupção dentro dela, e espalhasse lava fervente por cada fibra de seu corpo. Seu quadril começou a fazer um movimento mais forte, um pouco mais lento e intenso, e ela apertava o corpo de Adora contra si, gemendo e de vez em quando sussurrando o nome de Adora, como se aquilo aliviasse toda a tensão que ela acumulou naqueles minutos e que havia se transformado no prazer mais intenso que já havia sentido na vida. Suas mãos agarravam o lençol, o travesseiro, as costas de Adora, e pareciam não achar repouso, enquanto o corpo se contorcia de prazer.

Então aquele descontrole todo foi diminuindo aos poucos e se tornando mais suave. Seu quadril foi se acalmando e a respiração também. Adora também percebeu que poderia ir diminuindo o ritmo e foi parando aos poucos.

A loira ofegava, em êxtase, e permanecia em silêncio, mas, dentro de sua cabeça, ela gritava: “Catra gozou comigo! Gozou pra mim! Gozou porque eu a toquei e fiz ela gozar!” Adora estava explodindo de felicidade, mas fingiu naturalidade.

As duas se abraçaram com força e Catra foi fechando as pernas, enquanto Adora também ajeitava o corpo, saindo de cima da garota e se deitando meio de lado, mas não soltava o corpo de Catra. Na verdade, não queria soltá-la nunca mais. Passou o braço por baixo do pescoço de Catra e a puxou para si, fazendo-a repousar a cabeça no seu peito.

− Tá tudo bem? – Adora perguntou.

− Tá tudo ótimo... – Catra disse sorrindo e acariciando o ombro de Adora.

Adora também sorriu, acariciando os cabelos de Catra e sentindo uma felicidade extrema.

As duas ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, respirando compassadamente, até que as unhas de Catra começaram a riscar de leve a pele clara de Adora. Sua mão pousou sobre o seio de Adora e ela começou a apertá-lo suavemente, enquanto suas coxas se insinuavam entre as coxas de Adora. Catra levantou a cabeça e olhou para a loira de um jeito incisivo, com os olhos meio apertados, como um predador mira sua caça e, com um sorriso malicioso, disse:

− Agora é a minha vez...

Empurrando os ombros de Adora, fez a loira deitar-se de costas na cama, enquanto, movendo o corpo com agilidade, sentou-se sobre ela, com uma perna de cada lado de seu quadril. Adora segurou a cintura de Catra com as duas mãos e ficou admirando aquele corpo moreno e sexy, e mordeu o lábio inferior.

− Não me olha com essa cara de fome que eu já disse que agora é a minha vez – Catra disse rindo.

Adora também riu. Sempre gostou desse jeito petulante da garota e ficou observando enquanto ela se movimentava sobre ela. Sentada sobre Adora, Catra começou a massagear os seios da loira com as duas mãos, enquanto o seu quadril fazia um gostoso movimento de vai e vem. Catra olhava fixamente para Adora e a loira também tentava olhar de volta, mas, às vezes, era inevitável fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho de tesão. Adora sentia o sexo da garota, ainda quente e molhado pelo gozo, se esfregando no dela. Catra sentiu as mãos de Adora indo para trás do seu quadril e, agarrando com firmeza, puxava o seu corpo, fazendo-a se esfregar ainda mais.

A respiração de Adora começou a ficar descompassada e Catra se inclinou sobre o seu seio, iniciando uma série de lambidas lentas, mas intensas. Adora gemia e fechava os olhos, mas logo tornava a abri-los para ver cada movimento de Catra sobre o seu corpo. A morena dedicou um bom tempo aos seios de Adora, que já estava molhada desde quando tocou Catra, e agora a sensação só aumentava.

Catra desceu a mão pelo abdômen de Adora, riscando a pele de leve com as unhas. O abdômen de Adora era definido e rígido e sua pele era macia e quente. Catra alcançou o meio das pernas da loira e começou a massageá-la com habilidade. Ao contrário de Adora, que agia com cautela e até um pouco de insegurança, Catra parecia que sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo. Enquanto tocava Adora, ficava observando cada suspiro, cada movimento, cada gemido, cada vez que o corpo de Adora se contorcia ao seu toque.

Adora sentia a mão de Catra provocando nela reações que ela desconhecia e o desejo dela era experimentar todas as sensações que pudessem existir, desde que fosse Catra que estivesse ali com ela.

Vendo que as reações de prazer de Adora aumentavam cada vez mais, Catra deitou-se ao seu lado, apoiada no antebraço e, chegando perto de seu ouvido, perguntou:

− Adora... você quer me sentir dentro de você? – mas, por uns instantes, seu medo de rejeição a fez achar que ela poderia ouvir um não como resposta, e ela quase se arrependeu por ter sugerido.

Mas Adora apertou o corpo de Catra nos braços e disse:

− Quero!

Catra deu um suspiro de alívio e, beijando Adora, começou a movimentar sua mão com suavidade. Mas Adora disse no seu ouvido:

− Catra... cuidado com essa unha...

− Pode deixar, eu vou fazer devagarzinho... – e deu um beijo em Adora, continuando o movimento.

Neste momento, vários sentimentos brigavam dentro de Catra. Por um lado, ela também se sentia um pouco insegura, embora jamais admitisse, e tinha medo de fazer alguma coisa que desagradasse Adora. Por outro lado, a vontade de fazer aquilo era tão grande que ela queria afastar todos os receios e não pensar em nada que a impedisse.

E além disso, outra coisa que a movia era o sentimento de posse. Ela tinha vergonha de admitir para si mesma, e mais ainda para Adora, mas ela estava feliz em saber que seria a primeira pessoa a fazer isso, a tocar Adora desse jeito, e, por mais que ela não quisesse pensar assim, a verdade é que ela tinha a sensação de estar conquistando um território pelo qual ela havia lutado por muito tempo. E isso lhe trazia enorme sensação de satisfação.

Mas agora ela tinha que se concentrar em não machucar Adora. Ela foi deslizando seu dedo devagar e com suavidade e foi encontrando o caminho, enquanto ajeitava cada vez mais seu corpo em cima de Adora. Ficou observando cada reação da loira para saber se estava fazendo a coisa certa e, quando Adora esboçou um leve sinal de dor e apertou as suas costas com mais força, ela parou o movimento que estava fazendo e não sabia se deveria continuar ou não. Mas Adora segurou delicadamente o seu punho e o empurrou contra seu próprio corpo, para que ela entendesse que podia continuar.

E quando ela menos se deu conta, estava dentro de Adora. Penetrando Adora. Tocando aquele corpo que ela tanto quis. Adora gemia embaixo do seu corpo, gemia ao seu toque. E era ela quem estava dando aquele prazer para Adora. E isso a fez sentir uma felicidade extrema, como se tivesse conquistado o maior prêmio da sua vida.

Ela tinha sentido tanto medo e ciúmes de pensar que Adora pudesse ter feito isso com outra pessoa. Que tivesse dividido com outra pessoa um momento tão íntimo, tão especial. Ela tinha tido tanto medo de que Adora se apaixonasse por outra pessoa e não a quisesse mais, e dividisse toda a sua intimidade, os seus sonhos, as suas inseguranças, os seus desejos, o seu prazer com essa outra pessoa e não precisasse mais dela. Mas agora Adora estava ali com ela, e só com ela. E aquele momento era único. Mesmo que Adora a deixasse, mesmo que a trocasse por outra, por outras, quantas quisesse, aquele momento era dela, só dela.

E, pensando nisso, sentindo toda aquela intimidade entre elas, todo aquele carinho e aquele desejo, experimentando a intensidade daquele momento, ela sentiu uma vontade enorme de dizer que amava Adora. Mas não teve coragem e apenas sussurrou:

− Adora... eu gosto tanto de você...

Adora a apertou nos braços e disse:

− E eu te adoro!

Mas Catra não ficou satisfeita. Ela ainda queria dizer que amava Adora, ela queria dizer o que ela sentia de verdade. E estava juntando coragem para dizer isso, quando Adora, enfiando os dedos no meio dos seus cabelos, puxou-a para perto de si e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

− Catra... me faz gozar...

Catra respirou com um certo alívio. Agora, ela tinha uma missão a cumprir e as palavras ficariam para depois. E já que ela queria dar mais prazer para Adora, resolveu fazer uma coisa que tinha vontade há muito tempo, na verdade, desde que tinha sonhado com Adora. Tirando o seu dedo lentamente de dentro da loira, segurou na sua cintura com firmeza e foi beijando seu corpo e descendo pelos ombros, pelos seios, pelo ventre e descendo cada vez mais, com beijos e leves mordidas, suas mãos deslizando pelas coxas fortes de Adora, até que sua boca alcançou a intimidade úmida da garota.

Adora sentiu Catra afastando suas pernas com as mãos, enquanto beijava a parte de dentro de suas coxas e dava leves mordidas. Depois, começou a lamber delicadamente no meio das pernas de Adora, sentindo seu gosto. A sensação era tão boa e tão intensa, que a respiração de Adora estava totalmente fora do compasso. Sem demora, a língua de Catra atingiu o ponto certo e começou a fazer movimentos que se alternavam entre suaves e intensos.

Adora segurava em seus ombros, seus cabelos, no lençol, enquanto seu quadril acompanhava o ritmo dos movimentos e seu peito arfava. Catra olhava fixamente para ela, aproveitando cada expressão e cada gemido, sentindo Adora rebolar no seu rosto para acompanhar o ritmo da sua língua. Sentir o gosto e o cheiro de Adora era tão excitante para Catra que de vez em quando ela gemia mesmo com a boca ocupada e apertava as coxas de Adora.

A loira, por sua vez, gemia cada vez mais e sentia um prazer tão intenso que não conseguia se controlar. A língua de Catra era macia e ágil, e a fazia sentir arrepios por todo o corpo. Então ela percebeu que estava gemendo alto, mas não tinha o menor interesse em se controlar, e, por isso, disse entre gemidos:

− Que delícia, Catra... você tá fazendo de um jeito tão gostoso...

Catra não iria parar para responder, então, em vez disso, suas mãos procuraram as de Adora e os dedos se enlaçaram, enquanto olhava para a loira com um olhar penetrante. Adora também olhava para ela sem desviar o olhar, apenas fechando os olhos de vez em quando, quando não conseguia controlar o prazer que sentia.

Então seu quadril começou a se mexer mais incontrolavelmente e ela sentiu que o prazer estava chegando no ápice. Catra soltou as suas mãos para segurar com força o seu quadril, que forçava os movimentos para cima e para baixo. Adora segurou no ombro e na nuca de Catra, tentando controlar a força com que a puxava para junto de si, mas quando viu que não conseguia mais adiar o gozo, segurou nos lençóis e deixou seu corpo ser levado por aquele prazer intenso.

Adora gemia alto e arqueava o corpo, sentindo a saliva quente de Catra inundar seu sexo. Uma sensação indescritível de prazer e alívio tomou conta do seu corpo, que começou a relaxar aos poucos, enquanto ela acariciava os cabelos de Catra, que ainda a tocava delicadamente com a língua, suavizando o toque e os movimentos.

Quando Adora sentiu que tinha terminado, puxou preguiçosamente os braços de Catra e disse baixinho:

− Vem aqui comigo...

Catra foi subindo e beijando todo o corpo da garota no caminho até a boca. Adora a beijou intensamente, sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca da morena, enquanto a abraçava com força. Quando seus lábios se desprenderam, Adora respirou fundo e, acariciando o rosto de Catra, disse com carinho:

− Eu adoro você, sabia?

Catra a abraçou forte e respondeu:

− Eu também te adoro!

Elas ficaram se olhando em silêncio e cada uma delas queria dizer que amava a outra, mas ninguém teve coragem de dizer essas palavras. Então, já que não conseguiam dizer o que queriam, acharam melhor ficar em silêncio e, deitando de lado, uma de frente para a outra, como faziam na adolescência, ficaram apenas aproveitando aquele momento.

A claridade que a lua trazia para dentro do quarto era suficiente para que elas se vissem com perfeição e vissem a intensidade do brilho nos olhos uma da outra. Adora acariciava os cabelos de Catra, enquanto ela acariciava os braços de Adora.

Adora se virou e deitou de barriga pra cima, puxando Catra para junto dela, que deitou a cabeça no peito da loira e jogou a perna em cima das pernas de Adora. As duas ficaram assim abraçadas algum tempo e Catra começou a acariciar os braços de Adora. Então resolveu falar:

− E vou te falar uma coisa, mas não é pra você ficar se achando.

− O quê?

Catra segurou no bíceps de Adora e disse:

− Você está mais forte.

− Você acha?

− Ahã.

Adora então flexionou o braço, fazendo seu bíceps saltar, todo definido, e olhou para Catra com um sorriso besta no rosto. Catra olhou para ela e, revirando os olhos, disse:

− Affff, como você é idiota! Não sei o que eu vejo em você, Adora!

Adora a puxou num abraço e disse rindo:

− Ah, confessa que você me adora principalmente porque eu sou idiota!

Catra apoiou o queixo no peito da loira e, olhando para ela com um olhar indisfarçavelmente apaixonado, disse sorrindo:

− O pior é que eu acho que é verdade...

Adora sorriu e, também com cara de apaixonada, começou a acariciar o rosto da menina e disse baixinho:

− Você é linda, sabia?

Catra ficou vermelha e desviou o olhar. Mas Adora continuou:

− Linda e... – mas interrompeu a frase sorrindo.

− O quê? – Catra perguntou.

− E geme de um jeito tão gostosinho!

Catra ficou roxa de vergonha e Adora caiu na risada porque sabia que isso ia acontecer. Então Catra disse, se fingindo de brava:

− Cala essa boca, Adora! Nossa, como você é...

Adora a abraçou, ainda rindo, e disse:

− Tá bom, eu vou parar com as idiotices, mas... você realmente foi maravilhosa... em tudo.

Catra estava olhando para o outro lado, ainda se fazendo de brava, mas, ao ouvir isso, olhou para Adora e perguntou, meio constrangida:

− Você achou mesmo?

− Achei.

− Você... você também foi maravilhosa... na verdade, você foi perfeita.

As duas se beijaram e depois tornaram a se abraçar e ficar em silêncio, e a vontade ambas era que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Depois de algum tempo, Adora resolveu quebrar o silêncio e perguntar:

− Você gostou do que aconteceu?

− Claro que eu gostei! Não parecia?

Adora riu e disse:

− Parecia sim, mas é que... eu estava tão insegura no começo.

− Eu disse que você não precisava se preocupar, que ia dar tudo certo.

− E você tinha razão... foi tudo tão perfeito que eu nem sei descrever.

− Foi mesmo...

− Mas não foi sobre isso que eu quis perguntar. Eu queria saber se você... sei lá... não se arrependeu... ou acha que pode se arrepender...

Catra abaixou a cabeça e entendeu a pergunta. Ela sabia que, saindo dali, tudo poderia voltar a ser como era e elas poderiam continuar sendo adversárias e vivendo vidas totalmente separadas. Mas, mesmo assim, ela olhou para Adora e resolveu responder com sinceridade:

− Sabe, Adora... eu acho que não importa o que aconteça daqui pra frente... eu nunca vou me arrepender disso. Eu nunca vou me arrepender de ter vivido esse momento com você... até porque eu sempre quis isso, sempre quis que fosse você... – e, por mais que Catra não quisesse, ao dizer isso, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e ela sentiu um nó na garganta.

E Adora percebeu. E a abraçou com tanto carinho e tanta ternura, que Catra resolveu colocar o orgulho de lado e deixou algumas lágrimas correrem dos seus olhos. Ainda abraçando Catra com força, Adora disse:

− Eu também nunca vou me arrepender disso. E... e eu vou fazer mais que isso...

Catra olhou para ela, com os olhos ainda úmidos pelas lágrimas, e perguntou:

− Do que você está falando?

− Eu não sei como, e também não quero falar sobre isso agora para não estragar a noite perfeita que a gente teve, mas eu vou dar um jeito de... de fazer a gente ficar junto de verdade... de uma vez por todas.

Catra olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando e, sem que se desse conta, antes de conseguir impedir que as palavras saíssem da sua boca, ela se ouviu dizendo:

− Você promete?

− Eu prometo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tudo caminhando bem com as nossas meninas, agora é fazer uma corrente de oração para não ir tudo por água abaixo kkkkkk.
> 
> *****
> 
> Eu sei que o capítulo foi inteiro sobre sexo, mas vamos falar mais um pouquinho sobre sexo?  
> Algumas curiosidades aleatórias sobre o que eu penso do psicológico das nossas personagens:  
> O capítulo de hoje foi puro sexo soft e boiolices porque eu acho que isso reflete o que as duas sentem de verdade uma pela outra. É claro que tem desejo e tesão na relação delas, mas acho que tem uma carga muito grande de carinho e sentimentos que ficaram muito tempo reprimidos.   
> E isso também reflete um pouco as inseguranças de cada uma. Adora quer sempre acertar, quer ser a melhor, quer tomar as iniciativas, tem medo de deixar a desejar, enquanto Catra é orgulhosa, possessiva, tem medo de perder e mostrar suas fraquezas.   
> E essa noite que elas passaram juntas foi para colocar tudo isso à prova e deixar um pouco as inseguranças de lado.  
> Mas por que quando elas sonharam uma com a outra, os sonhos delas foram diferentes, foram mais agressivos?   
> Nos capítulos 19 e 22, Adora e Catra têm sonhos sexuais perturbadores. Não sou versada em Psicologia, mas gostaria de esclarecer que os sonhos delas não diziam respeito a sexo em si. Esses sonhos têm bases metafóricas emocionais muito mais profundas que um simples desejo sexual.  
> O sonho de Adora revela um jogo de poder entre ela e Catra (representado pela luta, o sangue, as atitudes agressivas, etc.) e o medo de, assim como Catra, acabar sucumbindo ao “lado negro da força” (representado pela tentativa de intimar Catra por meio de um movimento sexual mais ousado), atitude que deixou a própria Adora assustada e envergonhada.  
> O sonho de Catra, por outro lado, revela o medo da humilhação, da exploração e o sentimento de ter sempre que pedir para ser amada (rastejar atrás de afeto). Os temas que são mais angustiantes para Catra aparecem metaforizados no sonho: correr atrás de Adora e ser ignorada, o que representa esse sentimento de ter que pedir para ser amada; se ver sozinha e perdida num corredor escuro, o que representa os momentos em que ela não sabe o que fazer na própria vida; encontrar Adora com Glimmer no quarto, o que representa o medo de ser abandonada ou trocada; ver Glimmer no quarto da adolescência de Adora, o que representa o medo de ter sua história sequestrada e deslegitimada pela nova vida de Adora; e, por fim, a dinâmica sexual com Adora, que representa esse medo da rejeição e da humilhação.  
> Já neste capítulo de hoje vimos o sexo real, sem metáforas e, claro, a dinâmica sexual real delas é muito mais terna, carinhosa e apaixonada do que as dinâmicas que elas vivenciaram nos sonhos.  
> E por que elas elaboraram todas essas inseguranças por meio de sonhos sexuais? Aí eu já não sei, aí é só o Freud que pode explicar kkkkk.


	31. 31 - Mudanças

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois de um capítulo só de amor, vamos ver como a vida vai seguir adiante.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de insinuação sexual, embora não haja sexo propriamente dito.

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Quarto de Glimmer***

***Tempo atual***

Sentada na cama, nua e enrolada no lençol, Glimmer sacudiu gentilmente Bow que dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Como o garoto se mexeu mas não acordou, ela resolveu sacudir com mais força e o chamou, impaciente:

− Bow! Booooooww! Acorda!

− Ãh? – o garoto perguntou sonolento, ainda sem abrir os olhos.

− Acorda, vai! Eu preciso te contar uma coisa! – e vendo que ele não acordava, ela resolveu gritar – BOW, ACORDA, CARALHO!!! PRECISO TE CONTAR UMA COISA!

O rapaz pulou na cama e, ofegante e com os olhos arregalados, disse:

− Ãh? O quê? O que aconteceu? Minha Santa Rita, alguém entrou aqui e viu a gente?!?! – ele perguntou puxando o lençol para cima, tentando se cobrir.

− Não, relaxa! Ninguém entrou aqui! É que eu preciso muito te contar uma coisa que eu estou guardando desde ontem. Meu Deus, eu nem sei como eu consegui esconder isso tanto tempo! É que eu queria muito não tocar em certos assuntos para não atrapalhar nosso encontro e ele terminar... assim... como terminou... mas, puxa, você não imagina como foi difícil! Várias vezes veio na minha boca pra eu falar e eu engoli, juro!

− Tá bom, mas então fala! O que é, afinal?

Glimmer chegou mais perto dele com os olhos brilhando de empolgação e disse:

− Menino, nem te conto! Sabe quem me procurou ontem, quando eu estava saindo da minha aula?

− Quem?

− A professora Sandra Weaver!

− Sério? O que ela queria com você?

Glimmer contou detalhadamente cada palavra, cada gesto, cada olhar da conversa dela com Weaver e Bow disse:

− Não sei, não, Glimmer... isso está me cheirando a arapuca. Por que essa mulher ia querer contar tudo pra você agora? Não vai me dizer que você acreditou naquela história de que ela se arrependeu de não ajudar seu pai.

− Claro que não, né, Bow! Você acha que eu sou tonta?

− Então por que ela nos ajudaria?

− Ah, sei lá. Às vezes ela está vendo que a casa está caindo e quer pular fora e sair de boazinha antes de o barco afundar.

− Ou ela quer nos atrair pra uma armadilha e se livrar da gente...

− É... confesso que essa é uma possibilidade. Eu acho que o jeito é a gente falar com a Adora. Ela conhece a Profa. Weaver há mais tempo, conviveu com ela antes da faculdade. Talvez ela saiba melhor que a gente identificar se isso é uma armadilha ou não.

− Tem razão. Vamos falar com ela quando ela voltar da casa da tia.

− Ah, eu não aguento! Vou mandar uma mensagem agora!

− Glimmer, tá muito cedo!

− Mas se eu perdi o sono por causa dessa filha da puta da Weaver, todo mundo vai perder também!

− Afff... perdeu o sono porque é fofoqueira e não aguenta esperar!

− Fica tranquilo, Bow. Já tô mandando a mensagem.

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Adora, onde vc tá?_

− Pronto! Se ela estiver dormindo, ela acorda – disse Glimmer rindo.

Mas passou um tempo e Glimmer, olhando para o celular, disse:

− Porra, a Adora nem recebeu a mensagem ainda! Por que será?

− Calma, Glimmer! Dá um tempo pra menina! Às vezes, ela desligou o celular pra dormir mais tranquila... – Bow disse, já começando a desconfiar que havia outra coisa por trás dessa visita de Adora à sua tia.

− O quê? Desligou o celular? Que tipo de pessoa desliga o celular?!? Imagina! Ela deve estar sem wi-fi. Eu vou ligar pra ela!

− Glimmer, tá muito cedo! Dá um tempo!

Mas Glimmer o ignorou e ligou para Adora e a ligação foi direto pra caixa postal.

− Cacete, tá desligado mesmo! Que estranho! Por que ela desligou o celular pra dormir na casa da tia?

Agora, Bow tinha praticamente certeza de que essa história envolvia Catra. Por isso, disse:

− Glimmer, pra Adora ir dormir na casa da tia, alguma coisa séria aconteceu. Talvez a tia dela esteja doente, talvez elas tenham algum assunto de família para resolver. Vamos parar de ser invasivos, ok? Logo, logo ela volta pra cá e a gente conversar com ela.

− Ai, mas eu não aguento de ansiedade!

− Mas vai ter que aguentar – e, puxando a garota, Bow disse – Vem aqui comigo! Vamos aproveitar que a cama está quentinha e gostosa!

− É bom você me distrair bastante, porque eu não consigo parar de pensar nisso!

− Pode deixar que eu tenho uns truques na manga pra te distrair – Bow disse rindo, e beijou a garota de cabelo rosa.

*****

***Apartamento de Teela***

Quando os primeiros raios de sol começaram a entrar pela janela aberta, Catra despertou, mas não abriu os olhos. De início, ela não se lembrou exatamente de onde estava, mas então sentiu o contato macio de uma pele quente, um perfume familiar e o barulhinho ritmado de uma respiração e, abrindo os olhos, vislumbrou a pele branca na qual a sua cabeça estava apoiada. E, como num sonho, lá estava Adora ao seu lado. Elas estavam nuas e abraçadas, envolvidas apenas pelos lençóis.

Catra estava deitada no peito de Adora, com a coxa no meio das pernas da loira, e, ao se dar conta disso, teve vontade de apertar o corpo de Adora num abraço demorado, mas não se moveu e até respirava suavemente para não acordá-la. Ela temia que, ao acordar, as coisas estivessem diferentes, e que tudo o que havia acontecido naquela noite desaparecesse como uma miragem.

Mas Adora se mexeu devagar e parecia também estar despertando. Catra fechou os olhos e fingiu que ainda estava dormindo. Se era um sonho, ela não queria que acabasse. 

Mas, de olhos fechados, ela sentiu Adora a apertar de leve nos braços e a mão da loira começou a passear preguiçosamente pelo seu corpo, descendo até o quadril e subindo novamente até os ombros. Aos poucos, a carícia foi ficando mais firme, e as mãos de Adora começaram a intensificar o toque.

Quando a mão de Adora subiu e acariciou o seio de Catra, ela não pode evitar de deixar escapar um gemido baixo e sua pele ficou toda arrepiada. Então Adora a apertou mais nos braços e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

− Já tá acordada?

Catra hesitou um pouco, mas disse:

− Ahã...

Então Adora voltou a acariciar o corpo da garota e disse no seu ouvido:

− Catra... eu quero fazer em você aquilo que você fez ontem...

Catra se lembrou do dia anterior, de ter sentido o gosto de Adora, e, como resposta, beijou a loira apaixonadamente e elas acabaram ficando na cama por mais um bom tempo. Desapareceram todos os receios de Catra de que Adora acordaria diferente e de que tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior poderia não significar nada. Pelo contrário, Adora parecia tão apaixonada quanto ela e tinha acordado disposta a experimentar coisas diferentes; parecia mais à vontade, mais segura e estava até com o vocabulário mais solto, sussurrando besteiras no ouvido de Catra.

Catra não queria que aquela manhã acabasse nunca. Ela queria passar o resto da vida na cama com Adora. Fazia tanto tempo que ela não recebia um carinho, não se sentia amada e querida, não se sentia protegida e à vontade, que o seu desejo era que seu mundo encolhesse novamente e, como na adolescência, voltasse a caber no velho quarto de Adora.

Depois de um bom tempo, elas resolveram se levantar e Adora disse que iria preparar um café da manhã para elas, mas Catra sugeriu:

− Vamos tomar um banho antes? Eu estou toda suada.

Adora olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico e Catra perguntou:

− O que foi?

− Eu te conheço, Catra...

− Ué? Do que você tá falando?

− Você quer que a gente tome banho só para você tirar a cisma do lance do meu banho com a Glimmer... banho que, aliás, nunca aconteceu...

− Pffff... claro que não! – Catra fez, cruzando os braços e virando a cara.

− Confessa!

− Quer saber? É isso mesmo! E quando você voltar pro castelinho encantado, pode falar pra aquela baixinha que quem tomou banho com você fui eu!

Adora riu e, puxando a garota para si, beijou-a e disse:

− Como você é marrenta!

− E você agradeça por eu não filmar o nosso banho e não mandar o vídeo pra ela.

− Isso! Faz isso e ela publica nas redes sociais dela no mesmo dia. Do jeito que ela gosta de um bafão!

As duas foram para o banheiro e começaram a tomar banho, mas logo Catra se empolgou com a situação e, prensando Adora contra o boxe, começaram tudo de novo. A manhã já estava avançada quando as duas se sentaram à mesa para tomar o café da manhã. Enquanto Adora colocava a mesa e preparava o café, Catra olhou para ela com um meio sorriso no rosto e perguntou:

− Essas coisas de café da manhã já estavam aqui ou você que trouxe?

− A maioria das coisas fui eu que trouxe. Por quê?

− E quem te garantiu que eu ainda estaria aqui hoje de manhã para tomar esse café com você?

Adora sorriu e disse, provocando:

− É porque eu confio no meu taco!

− Affff! Como você está insuportável! – Catra riu.

Adora também riu e, sentando-se à mesa junto com Catra, disse:

− Pra ser bem sincera, confesso que enquanto comprava essas coisas eu pensei exatamente nisto: que a gente poderia discutir, o jantar ser um fiasco e você ir embora à noite mesmo, e eu não teria você para tomar o café da manhã comigo.

Catra segurou a xícara de café com as duas mãos e, olhando para Adora, disse em voz baixa:

− Que bom que não foi isso que aconteceu...

Adora colocou a mão no braço da garota e disse:

− Que bom que foi justamente o contrário! Que bom que a gente teve uma noite maravilhosa, uma manhã maravilhosa e você está aqui agora!

Catra soltou a xícara de café e segurou as mãos de Adora. As duas se olhavam apaixonadas, e não era preciso dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

Durante o café da manhã elas conversaram sobre amenidades e levaram adiante o combinado de não tocar em assuntos que pudessem gerar discussão ou briga. Mas, em um determinado momento, sabendo que logo estaria na hora de voltar à vida normal, Catra resolveu perguntar:

− Adora... como... como vai ser de agora em diante?

Adora apoiou o queixo na mão, olhou para Catra e disse:

− Sinceramente? Não faço a mínima ideia...

Catra abaixou a cabeça e perguntou:

− Vai acabar aqui?

− Por mim, não! – Adora disse, decidida – Por mim a gente continua junto. E por você?

Catra olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando e disse:

− Por mim também.

− A gente vai dar um jeito. Ainda não sei como, mas a gente vai dar um jeito.

− Você vai contar para as meninas da sua república que a gente ficou junto?

Adora ficou uns segundos em silêncio e parecia meio constrangida, mas resolveu ser sincera com Catra:

− Olha, se eu contar pra elas, eu posso procurar outro lugar pra morar e outro lugar pra trabalhar... Desde que começou haver o vazamento de informações sobre as matérias do Torneio, um monte de gente acha que sou eu quem está vazando as informações por causa da nossa amizade. Então... eu preciso de um tempo para ver o que eu vou fazer...

Catra olhava para Adora e ela tentou se segurar, mas foi inevitável deixar um leve sorriso de deboche se desenhar no canto de sua boca. Adora olhou para ela com um ar de indignação e disse:

− O quê? Você vai rir? Catra, eu tô falando sério, se você rir dessa situação, eu levanto e vou embora agora! E a gente não se fala mais!

Catra segurou as mãos de Adora e disse:

− Não! Não! Desculpa! Eu não vou rir, eu juro! Desculpa! Foi mal!

− Eu não vou nem te perguntar o que você faz pra conseguir as informações, porque a gente combinou de não tocar nesse tipo de assunto, mas é foda! Viver num lugar com um monte de gente desconfiando de você, te olhando de cara feia! Você não sabe como tem sido difícil pra mim...

Catra abaixou a cabeça e disse:

− Desculpa... de verdade...

− Tudo bem... não vamos falar sobre isso, mas... não dá para contar pra elas agora... eu preciso de um tempo pra isso. E você? Você vai contar pros seus amigos?

− Que amigos? Eu não tenho amigos...

− Nem pra Scorpia?

− Ahnn... acho melhor não... vamos deixar a Scorpia fora disso...

− Tá bom. Então vamos deixar isso só entre a gente por enquanto.

Catra concordou e as duas continuaram tomando café sem tocar mais neste assunto. Depois do café, elas arrumaram a cozinha e o quarto e começaram a se preparar para ir embora.

Chegando na sala, Adora destrancou a porta do apartamento e, antes de abrir, olhou para Catra e deu um sorriso meio triste. E ela notou que também havia tristeza nos olhos da garota. Então, num ímpeto, Catra se atirou nos braços de Adora e a abraçou com tanta força que Adora chegou a ficar sem ar. E Catra disse, segurando o choro:

− Adora... você promete que a gente vai se encontrar de novo?

− Prometo! Eu não quero me afastar de você nunca mais! – Adora disse, correspondendo ao abraço apertado.

− Nem eu! – Catra disse olhando para Adora – Eu... eu não vou mais conseguir ficar sem você...

− Não se preocupe! – Adora disse, acariciando os cabelos de Catra – A gente vai dar um jeito de ficar junto de uma vez por todas!

Então as duas deram o último beijo antes de se despedirem.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Mal Adora pisou na república, Glimmer praticamente pulou em cima dela, dizendo, agoniada:

− Porra, Adora!! Onde você estava? Eu te liguei igual a uma doida, mandei mil mensagens!

− Ah, é? É que... meu celular estava desligado...

− Isso eu percebi, caralho! Mas por que você desligou o celular? Quer matar as pessoas de ansiedade?

− Nossa, Glimmer! O que aconteceu? Por que essa agonia toda?

− Aconteceu uma coisa bizarríssima que eu preciso te cont... que cheiro é esse?

− Cheiro? Cheiro do quê?

− Um perfume diferente – disse Glimmer, chegando perto de Adora para cheirá-la – Você tá usando um perfume novo?

Adora se esquivou de Glimmer e disse, meio sem graça:

− Eu? Eu não... é que... ah, deve ser o perfume da minha tia... ela me abraçou antes de eu vir embora... vai ver passou pra minha roupa...

− Nossa, passou mesmo... bom, mas enfim, preciso te contar uma coisa que você não vai acreditar! Vamos ali no meu quarto!

Tudo o que Adora queria agora era ir para o seu quarto e ficar o dia todo na cama relembrando a noite que ela tinha tido com Catra, mas era difícil falar “não” para Glimmer quando ela enfiava uma coisa na cabeça. No corredor, a caminho do quarto, passaram pelo quarto de Bow e Glimmer bateu na porta e gritou o nome do garoto, pedindo que ele viesse também.

Quando os três entraram no quarto de Glimmer, ela fechou a porta atrás de si e disse para Adora:

− Adora, você não vai acreditar com quem eu falei ontem!!

− Quem?

− Sandra Weaver!

− O quê? Falou o que com ela?

− Na verdade, foi ela quem me procurou na saída da minha aula.

− Sério?? Iiihh... isso não está me cheirando bem...

− Justamente! Tem alguma coisa estranha acontecendo...

− Mas o que ela queria?

− Veio com uma conversa mole, dizendo que conheceu meu pai, que meu pai pediu ajuda a ela e ela não o ajudou e que ela se arrependeu e agora queria me ajudar para compensar.

− Affff... que conversa mais sem pé nem cabeça! Quem não conhece a Weaver pode até cair nessa, mas esse tipo de atitude não tem nada a ver com ela.

− Foi o que eu imaginei – disse Bow – Mas você consegue imaginar o que ela quer com isso?

− Olha, pelo que eu conheço dela, ela não dá ponto sem nó. Se ela está oferecendo ajuda, tem duas coisas aí: primeiro, ela deve estar rompendo com o pessoal de lá; e segundo, ela vai querer alguma coisa em troca.

− Mas, Adora, você não acha que pode ser uma armadilha e ela não está rompendo com eles coisa nenhuma? E que ela quer nos pegar em algum tipo de armação? – Bow perguntou.

− Sim, pode ser também. Mas ela pode ter muitos motivos para fazer isso. Ela pode estar querendo se vingar a Catra porque a Catra a prejudicou.

− Como você sabe? – Glimmer perguntou franzindo as sobrancelhas.

− Eu? É... na verdade eu não sei... estou só supondo... pelo que eu conheço da Catra...

− Hummm... – Glimmer disse, olhando meio desconfiada.

− Bom, só tem um jeito de sabermos – Adora disse para desviar a atenção da garota – A gente vai ter que falar com ela.

− Ótimo! Ela disse que tornaria a me procurar, mas eu não sou mulher de ficar esperando. Vamos falar com ela o mais rápido possível!

− E lá vamos nós de novo!! – Bow disse, preocupado.

*****

***Apartamento de Sandra Weaver***

Adora e Glimmer subiam pelo elevador fazendo o caminho que Adora já conhecia há muitos anos. Bow achou melhor não ir para que a mulher ficasse mais à vontade, passando as informações somente para as duas garotas.

Depois que conversaram, Glimmer insistiu para que Adora ligasse naquele momento mesmo para Weaver. Glimmer supôs que, sendo a mulher obcecada por Adora, como a amiga já havia contado algumas vezes, ia ser mais fácil para a loira conseguir marcar com Weaver o mais rápido possível.

E dito e feito. Weaver pareceu feliz em receber a ligação de Adora e não precisou de muito esforço para a garota convencer a mulher a recebê-las. Chegando no apartamento, Adora tocou a campainha e, como sempre acontecia, Weaver veio abrir a porta com um drink na mão.

− Adooooraa... Há quanto tempo você não vem à minha casa! – a mulher disse animada, mas com a voz nitidamente alterada pela bebida.

Adora sentiu raiva só de olhar para a cara da mulher e ver aquela animação estranha que Weaver sempre tinha ao vê-la. Lembrou-se do que Catra havia contado sobre o almoço das duas e imaginou que não custaria nada para a mulher ter com a própria filha metade do carinho que demostrava para ela. Mas, como elas estavam ali para possivelmente obter informações, Adora resolveu fazer um esforço e ser simpática:

− Tudo bem, sra. Weaver? Obrigada por concordar em nos receber.

− Claro que eu a receberia, Adora! Estava com saudades de você! – e, se afastando um pouco, olhou para a menina enquanto ela passava pela porta – Olhe só para você! Cada dia mais parecida com o seu pai, meu saudoso amigo Randor...

− É? Pois é... Então, Glimmer veio comigo. Espero que a senhora não se importe.

− Claro que não! Eu já havia conversado com a Cíntia sobre meu antigo contato com o seu pai, o investigador Micah Spella. Venham! Sentem-se!

Depois de ter passado a noite no apartamento da tia, Adora agora revia o velho apartamento onde Catra havia sido criada e várias emoções vieram à tona, e mais uma vez ela desejou apenas estar no seu quarto, pensando no quanto aquela noite havia sido importante para as duas.

Adora e Glimmer sentaram-se no mesmo sofá e Weaver sentou-se de frente para elas e ficou analisando-as com um olhar incisivo. Então Glimmer resolveu ir logo ao ponto e perguntou:

− A senhora disse que tem informações importantes sobre as pesquisas que Entrapta desenvolve no laboratório. Do que se trata? Essas pesquisas são financiadas pelas empresas Prime-Black?

− Sim. Tudo ali é feito _pela_ e _para_ a Prime-Black. E o teor das pesquisas é algo, no mínimo... assustador...

Adora e Glimmer se entreolharam e Adora perguntou:

− Mas, afinal, o que Entrapta faz ali?

Weaver encostou-se melhor no sofá e cruzou as pernas, e, arrumando o vestido na altura do joelho, cruzou as mãos sobre o colo, olhou para elas e sorriu, como quem não tinha pressa nenhuma em responder, saboreando a ansiedade das garotas. Por fim, disse:

− Bem... vocês duas são garotas inteligentes e devem imaginar que, a partir do momento em que eu revelar essas informações a vocês, posso considerar que meu pescoço estará a prêmio... assim como aconteceu com muitas outras pessoas antes de mim. Ninguém ousa desafiar o sr. Harold Prime ou o...

Adora arregalou os olhos e esperou que a mulher completasse a frase. Ela estava prestes a ter uma de suas teorias confirmadas. Como a ansiedade era enorme, ela perguntou:

− Ou quem? Tem mais alguém no comando além de Harold Prime, não tem?

− Na verdade, sim. Eu não sei quem é. Ninguém sabe quem é. Penso que nem mesmo Hordak ou os outros. Creio que apenas o próprio senhor Prime sabe quem é o outro líder que, até onde eu entendo, talvez seja até mais poderoso que o próprio Prime. Eles o chamam de Grande Irmão.

− Grande Irmão? Big Brother? É sério isso? – perguntou Glimmer, incrédula – Olha, se a senhora estiver tirando uma com a nossa cara...

− E por que eu perderia meu tempo com isso?

− Ok! Essa informação é realmente importante – Adora disse – E, como a senhora disse, contar isso para nós pode lhe custar muito caro. Então, por que exatamente está fazendo isso? E não venha dizer que é para reparar um erro que cometeu com o pai da Glimmer, porque eu conheço a senhora muito bem, e, me perdoe a franqueza, mas para mim essa conversa não cola – Adora disse com firmeza.

Weaver sorriu e disse:

− Muito bem... Digamos que eu tenha os meus motivos para querer sair do “A Horda”.

− E precisa sair dedurando tudo? – Glimmer perguntou num impulso. Adora olhou para ela com um olhar de reprovação, e a garota de cabelo rosa continuou – Não que eu esteja reclamando! Só achei estranho...

− Acontece que não é tão simples assim – Weaver disse – Não se abandona nenhum grupo que faz parte dos esquemas da Prime-Black. Eu não posso simplesmente sair, porque certamente seria morta... Para sair, eu preciso de proteção. E para conseguir proteção...

− Precisa vender informações – Adora disse.

− Exatamente!

− E como a senhora acha que podemos protegê-la? – Adora quis saber.

− Eu sei que vocês andam investigando por aí e também sei que estão no caminho certo...

− E como a senhora sabe disso? – Glimmer a interrompeu.

Weaver riu irônica e disse:

− Criança... as notícias correm mais do que você imagina e não sou apenas eu quem está atrás de proteção em troca de informações. Vocês conversam com pessoas... as pessoas levam as conversas adiante...

− Huntara... – Adora murmurou.

− Bem, mas a senhora ainda não disse como podemos ajudá-la – Glimmer insistiu.

− Se vocês se associarem às pessoas certas, poderão obter sucesso nas suas tentativas. Não há nenhuma organização que seja tão poderosa que não possa cair. Há algum tempo, a Prime-Black anda dando o passo maior que a perna. E isso a fragiliza. Eles têm abusado na quantidade de operações ilícitas. Uma hora, alguma dessas ações virá à tona. E vocês já descobriram várias delas...

− E já que sabe tanta coisa, por que a senhora mesma não denuncia? – Glimmer perguntou.

Weaver riu e disse:

− Eu já não tenho mais idade para ter esse tipo de atitude tão temerária. Deixo isso para vocês jovens. E, como eu disse, vocês precisam se associar às pessoas certas, coisa que vocês ainda não fizeram. Se vocês conseguirem, terão sucesso. Ou seja, se vocês não morrerem primeiro, eu sigo por onde vocês seguiram.

− Mas que filha da puta!!! – Glimmer disse indignada.

Mas Adora resolveu continuar para não desviar do assunto:

− E quem seriam as pessoas certas, sra. Weaver? Nós temos procurado alguém em quem possamos confiar, mas não conseguimos nada até agora.

− Infelizmente, uma dessas pessoas era o pai de Cíntia... mas não podemos mais contar com ele...

− Sim, disso nós já sabemos – Glimmer falou.

− Mas eu vou conseguir essa informação para vocês. E trarei uma resposta em breve. No momento, peço a vocês que não contem para ninguém que eu as estou ajudando, caso contrário eu não poderei mais ajudá-las – e, olhando para Glimmer, a mulher disse – Nem para a sua mãe. Ela só está viva até hoje porque seu pai soube poupá-la de saber o que não devia. Até porque os espiões da Prime-Black estão em todos os lugares... até no portal de vocês...

− Foi bom tocar no assunto! Quem é esse filho da puta? – Glimmer perguntou exaltada.

− Eu não sei. Quem tem essa informação é o Hordak. Mas posso tentar conseguir a informação com ele.

− Bem, todas as informações que a senhora nos deu hoje são importantes, mas nós viemos aqui também para saber o que Entrapta faz no laboratório – Adora concluiu.

− Ah, sim. Eu vou contar para vocês com a condição, como eu já disse, de que ninguém saiba que fui eu quem deu essas informações a vocês.

− Combinado! – disse Adora.

E Glimmer também concordou, enquanto a mulher começava a relatar a situação das estufas na Ilha das Feras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir do próximo capítulo, Catra e Adora voltam para a vida normal. Vamos torcer para que tudo fique bem entre elas!!


	32. 32 - Decisões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, peço desculpas pela demora em postar este capítulo. Esta semana, o trabalho me engoliu viva!  
> Mas não vou fazer muitos comentários sobre este capítulo, apenas chamo a atenção para o título: “Decisões”...  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

***Tempo atual***

Abraçada ao travesseiro de Adora, Catra ficou um bom tempo em seu quarto, rolando na cama, mas não conseguia dormir. E também não conseguia tirar aquele sorriso bobo do rosto. Em sua mente, ela repassava cada minuto do encontro com Adora, cada conversa, cada risada, cada frase, cada beijo, cada toque. E, sem se dar conta, ela suspirava de tempos em tempos, enquanto afundava o rosto no travesseiro e respirava o perfume de Adora que ainda havia ali.

Agora, tudo era diferente. Agora ela sabia como era tocar o corpo de Adora e como era sentir o toque de Adora no seu corpo. Agora ela sabia como era ouvir os gemidos de Adora no seu ouvido e sentir as mãos da loira apertando o seu corpo. Agora ela sabia como era o gosto de Adora e como era sentir o seu próprio gosto na boca de Adora. Agora ela sabia o que era dormir a noite toda com sua pele tocando a pele da pessoa que ela mais gostava no mundo, e isso a fazia sentir como se um novo mundo estivesse se abrindo para ela.

E embora as duas tivessem dormido pouco na noite anterior, ela não sentia sono, porque sua mente não desligava e não parava de pensar em todas essas coisas. Então ela decidiu se levantar e resolver uma coisa que estava em sua cabeça desde que ela havia se despedido de Adora. Mandou uma mensagem para Double Trouble e marcou um encontro para dali a meia hora na Cafeteria Elberon.

Quando estava saindo do quarto, deu de cara com Scorpia, que veio abraçá-la toda animada:

− Ei, gata! Que saudade! – Scorpia disse, quase esmagando os ossos de Catra no abraço – Você anda sumida!

Para surpresa de Scorpia, Catra não gritou com ela e nem a maltratou. Apenas respondeu, empurrando-a de leve:

− É, eu ando... resolvendo umas coisas pessoais... Mas, tá tudo bem por aqui?

− Tá sim! Tudo em ordem. E com você?

Scorpia se surpreendeu de novo porque Catra deu um leve sorriso e respondeu com suavidade:

− Comigo também. Tudo certo...

− Gata, você tá... diferente...

− Eu? Diferente? Não, é impressão sua.

− Tá sim! Parece que está mais... leve... Sei lá, não sei explicar, mas tem alguma coisa diferente. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

− Não, não aconteceu nada. Aliás, eu estou indo encontrar Double Trouble na Cafeteria Elberon. Quer ir comigo?

− Eu? Claro! – e abraçando Catra de lado, disse animada – Só me dá um minutinho pra eu trocar de roupa, gata.

Pelo caminho, Scorpia ia toda animada conversando e colocando Catra a par dos últimos acontecimentos da república e também falando um pouco sobre Entrapta e as coisas que ela via no laboratório quando ia visitar a amiga, mas Catra não fazia muitos comentários porque, por um lado, ela quase não prestava atenção, já que seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, e, por outro, porque ela tinha a sensação de que aquilo tudo já não era mais tão importante. Parecia que tudo agora era secundário, os fatos eram acessórios em sua vida, coisas que rodeavam aquilo que realmente importava, que era o sentimento que ela tinha por Adora e a alegria de estar começando a viver aquilo. Então Catra pensou que Scorpia tinha razão: ela realmente estava bem mais leve.

Chegando na cafeteria, sentaram-se em uma mesa interna e ficaram um tempo esperando até que Double Trouble chegasse. Como sempre, elu veio de mansinho, sem chamar a atenção, para poder observar a situação de longe antes de se aproximar. Até que, por fim, parou em frente à mesa onde Catra e Scorpia estavam e as cumprimentou:

− Olá, queridas! Que bom encontrá-las! Já faz um tempinho que não nos vemos...

− É verdade! – Scorpia disse, animada – Bom te ver também! Você está sensacional!

− Obrigade, linda! Como sempre, eu tento me manter na minha melhor forma! – e deu seu característico sorriso inconfundível.

− Oi, Double Trouble! Sente-se – Catra pediu.

− Obrigade! – Double Trouble disse, sentando-se – Mas vamos aos negócios. Queria falar comigo, gatinha?

− Sim! Obrigada por atender o meu chamado tão rapidamente.

− Eu sou muito leal com quem paga o meu salário, gatinha – Double Trouble disse com um sorriso malicioso.

− Pois é, é justamente sobre isso que eu quero falar.

− Do que se trata?

− Eu... eu não vou mais precisar da Flora... pode tirar o personagem de circulação.

− Sério? Mas a terceira etapa do Torneio está apenas começando... – Double Trouble estranhou.

− Eu sei, mas... eu acho que não precisaremos mais de um espião no “A Rebelião” – Catra disse sem muita ênfase.

Scorpia não sabia exatamente o porquê dessa decisão, mas sorriu ao ouvir Catra falar, e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

− Hummm... pelo que eu te conheço, com certeza você deve ter um plano muito mais eficaz e maligno em mente... Espero fazer parte deste novo plano. Você sabe, esse dinheirinho que você me dá ajuda bastante... – Double Trouble disse sorrindo, mas começando a aparentar preocupação.

− Não, não tem plano nenhum. Na verdade, eu... eu acho que vou tentar... jogar dentro das regras de agora pra frente...

Double Trouble e Scorpia olharam para Catra com os olhos arregalados de espanto, mas logo os olhos de Scorpia brilharam de alegria e, puxando Catra de lado para um abraço, ela disse:

− Isso mesmo, gata! Você está fazendo a coisa certa!

Mas imediatamente Double Trouble caiu na gargalhada e olhou para Catra balançando a cabeça negativamente, com um tom de deboche na voz:

− Gatinha... não sabia que você estava ficando... soft...

Esse comentário deixou Catra irritada porque ela tinha notado o tom de desprezo na voz de Double Trouble, e rebateu, agressiva:

− Não conte com isso, Double Trouble! Do mesmo jeito que eu levanto uma bandeira de paz eu posso deflagrar uma guerra por bem pouco. Não me provoque...

− Uuuuiiiii! Ainda tem alguma garrinha afiada aí, gatinha?

Catra olhou incisivamente para Double Trouble, com raiva no olhar, e disse em voz baixa:

− Você realmente me quer como inimiga?

− Não, gatinha! – Double Trouble disse, amenizando o tom – Na verdade, estou aqui me perguntando o porquê de uma mudança tão radical. Será que tem alguma coisa a ver com uma certa loira?

− Não tem a ver com ninguém! Tem a ver comigo! Eu só... eu só quero um pouco de paz daqui pra frente.

− Humm... E como é que eu fico nessa história toda? Vai dispensar os meus serviços?

− Se você não me irritar, posso continuar precisando de você – Catra disse, ainda brava – Na verdade, eu vou mudar meu foco agora.

− Ah, é, gata? – Scorpia perguntou curiosa – E qual será o seu foco agora?

− Eu quero derrubar a Weaver de uma vez por todas, tomar o lugar dela e depois eu penso o que vou fazer com o Hordak.

Scorpia arregalou os olhos, espantada, e Double Trouble riu novamente:

− Ah, e isso é o que você chama de ter um pouco de paz daqui pra frente? Ahahahahah! Você realmente é uma figura, gatinha!

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Durante o final de semana, Adora, Glimmer e Bow haviam discutido por muito tempo sobre as informações que Weaver havia revelado e, principalmente, sobre a descoberta do que Entrapta fazia no laboratório. Weaver não havia entrado em muitos detalhes, até porque as garotas tiveram a impressão de que ela não sabia por completo do que acontecia, mas perceberam que o cultivo dos fungos era algo extremamente nocivo para os habitantes de Ilha das Feras. E, além disso, imediatamente elas associaram a produção dos fungos com a droga que o amigo de Bow havia encontrado misturada na tinta das capinhas de celular e que ele havia dito que tinha origem em algum tipo de fungo. Essa informação foi essencial para eles começarem a juntar as peças e compreenderem o alcance dos esquemas da Prime-Black em Ilha das Fera.

Depois de muito discutirem, chegaram à conclusão de que deveriam contar isso para mais alguém, alguém que talvez pudesse ajudá-los a achar uma saída e não ficar com esse amontoado de informações só para si, sem saber o que fazer. Então Glimmer sugeriu que eles contassem tudo para a mãe dela. Mas Bow disse:

− Glimmer, você não tem medo de envolver a sua mãe nessa história e acabar acontecendo alguma coisa com ela? Veja o que aconteceu com o seu pai...

− Eu sei, Bow, mas a minha mãe não vai fazer as coisas que o meu pai fez, ela não vai sair por aí investigando. E ela é uma pessoa ponderada, pode nos ajudar a pensar numa solução para isso tudo.

− Eu concordo com você na parte de ela ser ponderada, Glimmer – Adora falou – mas o meu medo é que, justamente por ser tão prudente, e ainda mais com o que aconteceu com o seu pai, sua mãe acabe tentando nos impedir de continuar investigando e tente nos fazer desistir de tudo.

− Mas aí é só não obedecer, né? – Glimmer disse com naturalidade – Eu quase nunca obedeço a minha mãe, mesmo. Vai ser só mais uma vez. Mas, se ela entender o real alcance de todas as informações que a gente tem em mãos e quiser nos ajudar, ela pode nos tirar desse impasse. Até porque ela é uma pessoa bastante prestigiada na área, as pessoas a respeitam, então não vai mais ser somente um bando de estudantes falando, vai ser uma pessoa reconhecida.

− É, nisso você tem razão... – Bow disse, refletindo.

− Ok, se vocês acham que vai ajudar, eu concordo em contar para ela – Adora disse – Vamos procurá-la amanhã e vamos contar tudo. Vamos ver o que ela diz.

Depois de concordarem sobre isso, eles foram até a cozinha da república para comer alguma coisa e, discretamente, Adora mandou uma mensagem para Bow:

**_Adora:_ ** _Bow, preciso te contar uma coisa!!! :)))_

E Adora olhou para ele sorrindo de uma orelha na outra.

Aproveitando uma distração de Glimmer, Bow respondeu:

**_Bow:_ ** _Eu também tenho um bafão para te contar!! :))_

E olhou para Adora sorrindo também.

*****

***Redação do portal “A Rebelião”***

Bem cedo na segunda-feira, Adora, Glimmer e Bow foram até a redação do portal e procuraram a Profa. Angela. Ela estava reunida com a Profa. Cássia e Glimmer parou na porta da sala perguntando se poderia interromper a reunião:

− Minha filha... estamos no meio de uma reunião importante. Não tem como esperar?

− Mas, mãe, o que eu, Bow e Adora temos pra falar também é importante. Aliás, é gravíssimo!

− Mas eu não vou dispensar a sua tia para receber vocês. Seria uma falta de respeito! E, daqui a pouco, Juliet também chega e temos assuntos importantes para tratar.

− Profa. Angela – Adora apareceu na porta também – a senhora não precisa dispensar a Profa. Cássia. Eu acho que seria importante ela ouvir também... desde que essas informações não saiam daqui, é claro – e, dizendo isso, Adora olhou para Glimmer e levantou os ombros, pois era o único jeito de convencer Angela.

As duas mulheres se entreolharam e Glimmer reparou que sua tia Cássia começava discretamente a balançar a perna de forma meio nervosa. Glimmer sabia que ela tinha puxado a curiosidade e o gosto pela fofoca de sua tia e supôs que a ansiedade dela era porque deveria estar se remoendo de curiosidade por dentro. Então a garota resolveu apelar:

− Tia Cássia, a Adora tem razão, também é bom que a senhora ouça o que temos pra contar. Eu realmente queria muito ouvir a sua opinião sobre essas informações tão graves que descobrimos.

Os olhos de Cássia brilharam de empolgação. A mulher se debruçou na cadeira, em direção à Angela, e disse:

− Angela, acho bom ouvirmos o que eles têm para dizer. Vai que é uma coisa realmente grave. Se nos omitirmos, poderemos nos arrepender mais tarde.

Angela pensou por mais uns segundos e por fim disse:

− Ok. Podem entrar e tentem ser breves, por favor – Angela disse se ajeitando na cadeira.

Os três entraram e Glimmer começou a falar. Começou a contar desde quando eles foram à Ilha das Feras, passaram pela descoberta das drogas nas capinhas e chegaram às informações sobre o cultivo de fungos na Ilha das Feras e sobre as intervenções climáticas que Entrapta realizava no local a partir de seu laboratório, omitindo apenas a fonte da informação. Angela e Cássia ficaram abismadas com tudo o que ouviram e fizeram várias perguntas. Então Angela disse:

− Meu Deus, Cíntia... Isso tudo é gravíssimo! E perigosíssimo também! Vocês não deveriam se meter com esse tipo de investigação. Lembre-se de que foi assim que seu pai sumiu!

− Eu sei, mãe. Mas agora nós já estamos envolvidos. Não dá para apagar as informações da nossa mente.

− E o que vocês pretendem fazer com todas essas informações? – Cássia perguntou.

− Pois é, Profa. Cássia. Este é o nosso impasse – Adora disse – Não queremos que essas informações todas fiquem apenas com a gente, sem uma investigação adequada ou uma divulgação para o conhecimento da população. Mas também não sabemos como fazer isso sem nos colocarmos em risco.

− Entendo...

− E é por isso que viemos falar com você, mãe. Porque você é uma pessoa coerente e ponderada, mas também sei que não é omissa. E pode nos ajudar a tomar uma decisão. O que a gente faz? Por onde podemos seguir?

Angela abaixou o olhar e, pelo seu semblante, era possível notar que mil preocupações se passavam em sua cabeça. Então ela olhou para os garotos e disse:

− Por enquanto, não vamos tomar nenhuma decisão precipitada. Eu vou pensar e vou voltar a conversar com vocês e com a Cássia, e nós vamos chegar a uma decisão. Concordo que não podemos nos omitir, mas a nossa segurança também deve ser levada em consideração.

− Concordo, Sra. Bright! – Bow disse.

− Vocês acham que a gente deveria contar para Juliet? – Adora perguntou – Ela conheceu a Mara...

− Não vamos contar nada para ninguém, para não envolver mais pessoas. Todos os que ficam sabendo disso automaticamente estão em risco – Angela disse – Por enquanto, vamos poupar Juliet e só contaremos a ela se for indispensável.

− Aliás, logo, logo ela estará aí – Cássia disse – Temos que ser discretos.

− Sim, principalmente você, né, tia? Que adora dar com a língua nos dentes! – Glimmer falou, olhando para ela de lado.

− Olha só quem fala! A mais fofoqueira da família! – Cássia disse indignada.

− Eu tive a quem puxar!

− Ok, chega, vocês duas! – Angela falou, apaziguando a discussão – Vocês podem ir agora e tornaremos a falar sobre isso em breve. Eu e Cássia vamos voltar à nossa reunião e esperar por Juliet.

Os três saíram da sala e Glimmer perguntou, um pouco descrente:

− Será que essa conversa vai dar algum resultado?

− Vai sim, Glimmer! Sua mãe vai nos dar uma luz – Bow disse, confiante.

− Eu também acho – Adora falou – Enquanto isso, vamos ver se a gente consegue mais informações com a Weaver. Daqui a alguns dias, eu vou tentar marcar com ela novamente.

*****

***Floresta do Sussurro***

Adora estava sentada bem perto da borda do penhasco e olhava o céu azul com poucas nuvens e o sol que já havia passado do ponto mais alto e começava a se encaminhar ao encontro do horizonte. Fazia muito tempo que ela não ia ali e as últimas vezes todas tinham sido com Catra. Mas isso já fazia meses, e tanta coisa havia mudado em suas vidas desde então, que ela ficou repassando em sua mente uma série de acontecimentos.

Ela estava assim, perdida nesses pensamentos, quando sentiu duas mãos pequenas e leves, com unhas bem feitas, deslizando por seu abdômen e a envolvendo por trás em um abraço apertado. O abraço veio acompanhado de um beijo na nuca, que se seguiu de uma leve mordida no mesmo local e Adora sentiu que seu corpo inteiro ficou arrepiado. E então ela ouviu aquela voz rouca sussurrar no seu ouvido:

− Hey, Adora...

Adora envolveu aqueles braços macios com os seus e, olhando para trás, se deparou com um par de olhos bicolores e disse sorrindo:

− Hey, Catra... – e deu um beijo na garota.

Aquela situação era tão nova quanto excitante: marcar encontros para se ver, se cumprimentar com um beijo na boca, ter a liberdade de trocar carinhos e dizer o que estavam sentindo sem precisar dissimular as emoções, tudo isso fazia as duas se sentirem nas nuvens.

Catra sentou-se ao lado de Adora na beira do penhasco e, olhando para o horizonte, disse em voz baixa:

− Fazia tanto tempo que eu não vinha aqui... e a última vez foi horrível...

− Você veio sozinha?

− Sim... no dia em que você saiu da Zona do Medo...

Adora abaixou a cabeça e disse, também em voz baixa:

− Qualquer hora a gente vai ter que conversar sobre isso, né?

− Vai... mas eu não sei se eu quero falar sobre isso agora... porque... está sendo tão bom por enquanto... e quando a gente falar sobre isso... - e Catra interrompeu a frase no meio porque ela não queria nem começar.

− É, eu sei... Essa tranquilidade toda vai embora...

− E vai ser inevitável a gente acabar discutindo... E eu não quero brigar... 

− Eu também não quero, mas...

− A gente pode mudar de assunto? – Catra pediu com a voz meio embargada, segurando as mãos de Adora.

Adora apertou as mãos da garota e disse com carinho:

− Claro! A gente deixa isso pra uma outra hora!

Então ela abraçou Catra e acariciou seus cabelos que estavam desalinhados pelo vento suave que fazia ali em cima. E disse no ouvido dela:

− Ei... Eu senti tanto a sua falta... Não conseguia parar de pensar em você e na noite que nós passamos juntas...

Catra apertou os ombros da loira e disse:

− Eu também! Eu penso nisso o tempo todo. E fico com tanta vontade de te ver, de te beijar, de...

Adora se afastou um pouco e, segurando o rosto da garota com as duas mãos, iniciou um beijo gostoso e demorado. E isso também era tudo o que Catra queria, era no que ela havia pensado todos aqueles dias. Depois, elas ficaram abraçadas olhando o horizonte que começava lentamente a ficar rosado conforme o sol ia descendo. Após uns minutos, foi Adora quem quebrou o silêncio:

− No próximo final de semana vai haver o baile à fantasia da universidade. Você vai?

− Até a semana passada eu estava pensando em ir, mas... agora depende...

− Depende de quê?

− Ah, sei lá, você vai estar lá com as suas amiguinhas barbies, né? E eu provavelmente vou com a Scorpia e o pessoal do “A Horda”. Aí eu vou sentir vontade de ficar perto de você, de conversar com você, e a gente não vai poder... E eu... eu não quero mais ficar te olhando de longe e sentindo ciúmes das suas novas amizades, estou cansada disso...

Ouvir Catra dizer isso fez Adora sentir vontade de pegá-la no colo e não soltar mais. Mas ela apenas a apertou nos braços e disse:

− Ah, mas... a gente pode dar um jeito de conversar um pouco... de ficar perto... – e Adora sussurrou no ouvido de Catra – ... de se beijar sem ninguém ver...

Catra olhou para Adora rindo e disse com ironia:

− Olha só você, Adora! Como anda rebelde e ousada!

− Ah, você fica me zoando, mas a gente pode dar um jeito!

− Humm... já que você está tão corajosa, você dançaria comigo no baile? – Catra perguntou provocando.

− Catra... você sabe que eu sou um desastre dançando...

− Mas música lenta você sabe dançar. Se tocar alguma música lenta e eu for lá e te chamar pra dançar, você dança comigo? – Catra continuava provocando para ver o que Adora diria.

Adora percebeu que era provocação e disse:

− Quer saber? Sim! Eu danço sim! E agora, se você não me chamar pra dançar, quem vai fazer isso sou eu!

− Nossa! Que coragem toda é essa? – Catra disse rindo e deu um beijo em Adora para encerrar a provocação.

As duas ficaram ali mais um tempo, trocando carinhos e se beijando, até que o sol começou a tocar o horizonte e avermelhar todo o céu. E Adora disse:

− Eu estava com tanta saudade de vir aqui olhar o pôr do sol com você! Lembra que teve uma época que a gente vinha aqui direto?

− Sim, eu sempre lembro dessa época e também sinto saudades. Era tão gostoso vir aqui com você e esquecer de tudo, dos problemas, das brigas, da insuportável da Weaver...

Ao ouvir Catra mencionar o nome de Weaver, Adora se lembrou da conversa que teve com a mulher e ficou pensando se deveria contar logo para Catra que Weaver estava se propondo a ajudar “A Rebelião”, mas ela sabia que a garota ia ficar irritada ao saber disso e resolveu não estragar o encontro. Mais tarde, em uma outra ocasião, ela contaria.

Então Catra disse:

− Sabe, naquela época, quando a gente vinha aqui, eu ficava olhando o pôr do sol e aí eu olhava para você, pros seus olhos, e eles ficavam meio lilases por causa do reflexo do céu avermelhado e era a coisa mais linda do mundo!

− Sério? – Adora perguntou admirada – Por que você nunca me contou isso?

− Ah, sei lá, eu tinha vergonha... eu não queria que você achasse que eu gostava de você.

− E você já gostava?

− Hoje, olhando pra trás e pensando naquela época... eu acho que... acho que eu sempre gostei de você, sabe?

Adora ficou comovida em ouvir isso e não sabia o que dizer. Então Catra continuou:

− Sabe o que eu pensava? Eu olhava o céu lindo, a cidade, essa natureza aqui em volta e olhava pra você e pensava: “Eu estou no lugar certo com a pessoa certa. Não tem nenhum outro lugar onde eu queria estar e não tem nenhuma outra pessoa que eu queria que estivesse aqui comigo. Tudo está perfeito!”

Dessa vez, Adora não conseguiu evitar que seus olhos se enchessem de lágrimas e ela perguntou para Catra:

− Catra... por que você nunca me contou nada disso?

− Ah, porque eu achava que você não sentia o mesmo e que ia me achar uma idiota por sentir essas coisas...

Adora segurou as mãos da garota e disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

− Mas eu também sempre gostei de você... eu acho que nunca consegui entender isso direito, nunca soube diferenciar exatamente o que era um sentimento de amiga, vontade de te proteger ou outra coisa, mas, pra mim, você sempre foi diferente das outras pessoas. Você sempre foi minha pessoa preferida no mundo, na vida inteira!

− É verdade isso? – Catra perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

− Claro que sim! Todos os meus planos sempre envolviam você, porque eu sempre quis compartilhar tudo com você.

Essas palavras fizeram Catra se sentir amada e especial, e isso era tudo o que ela mais queria na vida. Por isso, ela segurou o rosto de Adora e a beijou de um jeito apaixonado e intenso. Adora também correspondeu na mesma intensidade e, ao mesmo tempo em que se beijavam, também acariciavam o corpo uma da outra.

Aos poucos, as carícias de ambas foram se intensificando e elas começaram a ficar ofegantes. Adora, se desprendendo dos lábios de Catra, começou a beijar o seu pescoço e logo Catra começou a morder o pescoço da loira, ouvindo-a gemer baixinho. Enfiando as mãos por dentro das roupas uma da outra, se tocando às pressas com medo de alguém chegar, mas excitadas com a situação perigosa, as duas tentavam se controlar para não passar dos limites ali naquele lugar. Havia desejo e urgência no toque, mas elas sabiam que ali não era um lugar totalmente seguro. Por isso, foram tentando se acalmar aos poucos.

Depois de um tempo, como já estava escurecendo, as duas começaram a se preparar para ir embora. Ajeitando as roupas e o cabelo, Catra disse para Adora:

− Olha, da próxima vez, a gente tem que se encontra num lugar que tenha uma cama. Uma cama limpinha e confortável.

− Eu também acho! Mas onde? Como? Você quer ir num motel?

− Eca, não! Tenho cisma e nojo!

− O que a gente faz então?

− Bem que você podia ir lá na Zona do Medo passar uma noite comigo...

− O quê? Você tá louca? Quer que eu morra? Se o pessoal da Zona do Medo me pega lá, eu nem sei o que me acontece. E você não disse que não quer que ninguém fique sabendo?

− Mas não é pra você ir lá na cara de todo mundo. Você pode ir bem tarde, quando todo mundo estiver dormindo. Eu abro a porta pra você e você vai até o meu quarto.

− Não sei, não. Acho meio arriscado...

Catra enlaçou o pescoço de Adora com os braços e disse com uma voz manhosa:

− Eu pensei que você tivesse vontade de passar mais uma noite inteira comigo...

A voz de Catra fez Adora suspirar fundo e sentir seu corpo todo amolecer. Ela disse:

− Claro que eu tenho! Não só mais uma, mas várias... todas as noites... mas...

− Adora... por favor...

− Argh, tá bom! Eu vou! Mas se eu morrer, você é que vai dar a notícia pra minha tia.

− Você não vai morrer, fica tranquila! E eu prometo que a recompensa vai valer a pena!

Adora abraçou Catra pela cintura e perguntou baixinho:

− Ah, é?

− Ahã...

− Eu vou cobrar isso, hein?

− Pode cobrar!

Adora olhou para a garota com um sorriso malicioso, perguntou:

– E eu vou poder pedir o que eu quiser?

− Pffff, claro que não!

− Porra, Catra! Você é foda!

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Catra entrou na república pisando nas nuvens. Ela nem conseguia disfarçar o sorriso enorme que ela trazia no rosto. Logo que entrou no seu quarto, trancou a porta e se jogou na cama, abraçando o travesseiro de Adora e suspirando ao lembrar do encontro com a loira.

Mas, por uns instantes, ela teve uma sensação estranha: a vida estava boa demais pra ser verdade. Ela se lembrava de poucas vezes em que ela havia sido tão feliz e, talvez, na verdade, nunca tivesse sido tanto assim como ela estava agora. Mas logo ela afastou esses pensamentos porque não queria que nada estragasse aquela felicidade.

Ela começou a se preparar para ir tomar banho quando ouviu seu telefone tocando. Catra pegou o telefone toda animada achando que era Adora, mas era um número desconhecido. Ela atendeu e uma voz masculina, grave e bem empostada perguntou num tom formal:

− Senhorita Catarina Weaver?

− Sim...

− Saudações! Aqui quem fala é Harold Prime.

Catra sentiu uma leve vertigem e seu coração disparou como se ela estivesse correndo algum tipo de risco. Por uns instantes, ela achou que poderia ser uma brincadeira de alguém, de Double Trouble talvez, mas a voz continuou:

− Espero que eu não esteja atrapalhando a senhorita...

Catra tentou se recompor o máximo possível e disse:

− Não, claro que não! Pode falar, Sr. Prime. Estou ouvindo.

− Há alguns dias, enviei os meus cumprimentos por meio da senhorita Dryl, mas agora quero eu mesmo transmitir a minha satisfação com o seu trabalho e o seu desempenho. Tenho notado que a senhorita não mede esforços para conseguir atingir seus objetivos e gostaria de dizer que as organizações Prime precisam de gente assim, disposta, decidida, com sangue novo e vontade de crescer. Imagino que a senhorita tenha vontade de crescer na organização... ou estou errado?

Catra estava atônita. Aquilo era tão inesperado que ela não sabia bem o que dizer e, imediatamente, a imagem de Adora passou por sua cabeça. O que Adora diria se ouvisse aquilo? Mas, quase que por impulso, ela respondeu com sinceridade:

− Não... não está errado, não, Sr. Prime. É claro que tenho vontade de crescer na organização...

Catra tinha certeza de que Adora reprovaria aquela atitude, mas ela estava recebendo uma ligação de ninguém mais e ninguém menos que o próprio Harold Prime, e isso não era uma coisa a se desprezar. Então o homem continuou:

− Ótimo! Como a senhorita sabe, temos vários projetos concomitantes em andamento e o Sr. Hordak não está mais conseguindo dar conta de gerenciar tudo sozinho. Temos outros colaboradores, é certo, mas muitos já estão sobrecarregados e outros... digamos que não têm perfil... E a senhorita, embora muito jovem, tem chamado a minha atenção.

− Puxa, eu... eu agradeço a consideração e o reconhecimento, Sr. Prime. Não sei nem o que dizer...

− Então diga que aceita ajudar o Sr. Hordak a gerenciar o projeto de Ilha das Feras. É um projeto muito importante para a organização e temos grandes projeções de crescimento. E a senhorita tem tudo para ter um futuro brilhante em nossa organização! Sabe, Srta. Weaver, a nossa organização é como uma grande família e nós temos satisfação em valorizar nossos membros dedicados. Se a senhorita aceitar assumir essa responsabilidade... será uma de nossas irmãs queridas.

Catra sentiu um frio na espinha quando ouviu essas palavras e mil coisas se passaram em sua cabeça: Adora, Weaver, seu pai, “A Horda” e novamente Adora. E de novo Adora.

Mas, após uns segundos em silêncio, ela respondeu:

− Eu fico lisonjeada com o convite e a confiança, Sr. Prime. Eu... eu aceito sim!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apertem os cintos!!!


	33. 33 - Omissões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois do tombo que levamos no final do último capítulo, vamos ver se isso já vai começar a causar algum impacto no nosso casal preferido.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tem a Weaver então vocês já sabem que haverá cenas de abuso verbal e isso pode causar desconforto psicológico em algumas pessoas.  
> Também haverá cenas de sexo, mas eu vou marcar o momento exato em que isso irá acontecer. Atenção para a indicação (Aviso +18). Todo esse bloco de texto vai estar entre dois tracejados de asteriscos. Quem não se sentir à vontade para ler, pode pular o bloco inteiro. E se você for menor de idade, já sabe que o correto é não ler.

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

De dentro do seu quarto, Adora mandou uma mensagem para Bow, que estava no quarto do final do corredor:

**_Adora:_ ** _Bow, vc tá aí?_

_Quando puder, vem aqui. Quero te contar uma coisa_

Alguns segundos depois, a resposta veio:

**_Bow:_ ** _Indo_

Mal recebeu a mensagem, Adora já ouviu as batidas leves na porta. A loira abriu a porta e Bow entrou quase correndo e falando baixinho:

− Aproveitei pra vir correndo porque a Glimmer tá dormindo.

− Deu tempo de você passar no quarto dela pra ver?

− Não... ela... ela tá dormindo no meu quarto...

− Ué, mas... – Adora ficou alguns segundos processando a informação e depois seus olhos se arregalaram e brilharam, junto com um sorriso largo – Eta, porra!!

− Shhhh! Fala baixo! – Bow disse sussurrando, mas rindo – Nós combinamos de não contar pra ninguém por enquanto.

− Ué, por quê?

− Ah, porque você sabe como as meninas são. Elas vão alugar a gente por dias!

− Mas isso vai acontecer uma hora ou outra. Assim que vocês contarem, vai ter zoação. Vocês não vão escapar disso – Adora disse rindo.

− Eu sei, mas... acho que a Glimmer quer se preparar psicologicamente pra ser o motivo da zoeira por uma semana... ou mais...

− Mas quando isso aconteceu? Como? Me conta tudo! – Adora disse se sentando na cama e fazendo um gesto pro garoto se sentar ao lado dela.

− Ah, a gente já vinha falando sobre isso há um tempo, às vezes meio na brincadeira, às vezes parecia mais sério, mas vinha rolando um clima já fazia um tempo, né?

− Sim, dava pra notar.

− E a gente começou a falar sobre sair juntos um dia, só nós dois. Até que você disse que ia dormir na sua tia e eu falei pra ela que era um bom pretexto pra nós sairmos só os dois.

− Que legal!! E aí, como foi? Foi tranquilo, foi estranho... rolou alguma neura?

− Não, até que não. A gente combinou de ir no cinema e depois ir a um barzinho. Até o cinema, tudo bem, até porque a gente sempre saiu juntos, só nós dois, pra fazer esse tipo de programa. Quando chegou no barzinho é que a situação começou a ficar um pouco tensa, porque nós dois começamos a sentir aquela pressãozinha pra ver quem ia falar alguma coisa, quem ia dar o primeiro passo, mas... acabou fluindo de forma natural... a gente tem muita intimidade, acaba sendo familiar... mas é claro que foi a Glimmer que deu o primeiro passo – Bow completou rindo.

− Claro! – Adora riu também – Se ela não fizesse isso, não seria ela.

− Pois é!

− Você tá feliz, né? – Adora perguntou, sorrindo.

− Muito! Dá pra notar?

− Dá sim! – Adora pegou nas mãos de Bow e disse – E eu fico tão feliz por vocês! Sério! Vocês merecem muito ser felizes!

Bow abraçou Adora e disse:

− Obrigada, Adora! Eu sabia que você ia ficar feliz por nós! – e, depois, se desprendendo do abraço, olhou para ela e disse – Mas... eu não sou o único que anda com cara de quem está nas nuvens. Me conta o que é que anda acontecendo. De vez em quando você some... e aquela sua visita inesperada na casa de sua tia... o que foi aquilo?

− Ah, minha tia nem estava aí! Ela estava viajando.

− Humm... então você nem foi lá?

− Na verdade, eu fui. Mas... fui pra fazer um jantar pra Catra... – Adora disse, ficando um pouco vermelha, mas sorrindo com os olhos brilhando.

− Awnnn... que fofo! E aí... vocês se entenderam? Acho que sim, né, porque você não voltou pra casa aquela noite.

− Sim, nós passamos a noite juntas e... foi perfeito... Na verdade, foi mais que perfeito! Foi a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu na vida!

− Uau!!! Fico tão feliz por você, Adora!!

Os dois continuaram conversando mais um pouco e falando sobre seus encontros, até que Glimmer acordou e começou a mandar mensagens para os dois, chamando-os para sair e comer alguma coisa.

*****

***Redação do portal “A Horda”***

Catra e a equipe do “A Horda” estavam trabalhando na matéria que concorreria à terceira etapa do Torneio de Portais. O clima na redação estava especialmente tranquilo naquele dia. Catra não estava com o seu habitual mau humor e não estava pressionando a equipe de forma autoritária. Ao contrário, ela tinha começado o expediente fazendo uma reunião para acertarem os detalhes da matéria e tinha, de um jeito ainda meio frio, motivado a todos para darem o melhor de si e tentarem ganhar essa nova etapa.

Enquanto Catra estava no seu computador fazendo algumas pesquisas, Lonnie foi até a mesa de Scorpia e comentou:

− Sua amiga parece que está tranquila hoje... O que será que aconteceu?

− Eu não sei, mas tenho notado que ela anda mais... leve... ultimamente.

− Eu também achei. E parece que está mais focada no trabalho também.

− Sim! Isso com certeza! – Scorpia olhou em direção à Catra para ver se ela as estava observando e, fazendo um gesto para Lonnie chegar mais perto, sussurrou no ouvido da garota – Eu acho que não vai rolar sabotagem desta vez. Vamos disputar de igual pra igual.

− Ow, finalmente!! Sempre achei que a gente não precisa disso. Temos competência para ganhar mesmo sem essas estratégias. O negócio é focar no trabalho e se dedicar.

− Sim, eu também acho! E acho que Catra está pensando assim também.

Neste momento, Weaver entrou na sala e se dirigiu até um arquivo onde ficavam alguns documentos e autorizações impressas, e, puxando a gaveta, começou a mexer nos documentos. O arquivo ficava bem próximo à mesa de Catra, mas a mulher nem se dignou a olhar para a garota. Catra, por outro lado, olhou para a mulher com o canto dos olhos e, depois de alguns minutos, não resistiu e resolveu chegar perto e provocar:

− Ué, resolveu dar o ar da graça no serviço? Ficou tanto tempo sem aparecer aqui que já nem faz falta mais. Não precisava ter voltado...

Weaver respirou fundo, nitidamente irritada, e continuou a procurar alguma coisa, e não respondeu nada. Mas Catra não se deu por satisfeita, e ainda mais depois do convite que Harold Prime havia feito a ela, a garota se sentia forte o suficiente para desafiar Weaver:

− Sabe, eu acho que você não se deu conta disso ainda, mas seu tempo aqui já era. Ninguém mais precisa de você aqui. Você não importa mais – e Catra sentiu um prazer enorme em dizer isso.

Weaver parou o que estava fazendo e olhou para ela com um sorriso irônico:

− Garota tola e prepotente! Você está se sentindo por cima, não é mesmo? Mas você não sabe como funciona o jogo aqui. Aqui, do mesmo jeito que você sobe rápido, rápida também é sua queda!

− Você está dizendo isso porque está despeitada por perceber que está sendo ultrapassada! E ultrapassada justamente por mim!

− Vá comemorando a sua vitória, então – a mulher disse com um sorriso de desprezo – Eu vou estar aqui aguardando a sua queda para rir de você e te lembrar a criatura inútil que você é!

Ao ouvir isso, Catra se enfureceu e, apertando os dentes de raiva, chegou perto da mulher e disse em voz baixa, mas de forma ameaçadora:

− Não sei onde eu estou com a cabeça que eu ainda não pedi pro meu pai dar um jeito em você! Você já passou dos limites há muito tempo!

Weaver riu irônica e, olhando fixamente nos olhos de Catra, disse, com um olhar maligno:

− Sua tola... que pai?

− Não se faça de sonsa porque, quando você passou anos extorquindo o homem, você sabia muito bem quem era meu pai!

− E quem disse que ele é seu pai?

A pergunta atingiu Catra como uma bofetada. A garota ficou pálida e arregalou os olhos, e, por uns instantes, sentiu uma insegurança enorme e uma tristeza profunda. Mas, logo em seguida, chegou à conclusão de que Weaver queria justamente isso: desestabilizá-la. E poderia estar novamente fazendo um de seus joguinhos mentais para deixá-la triste e insegura. Então disse com raiva:

− Se ele não fosse meu pai, ele não teria aceitado dar todo aquele dinheiro para você esse tempo todo, sua bruxa!

− E como ele sabe que realmente é seu pai? Só porque fui eu que falei?... – e, vendo o olhar atônito da garota, Weaver caiu na risada, saboreando a expressão de confusão no rosto de Catra.

Catra sentiu como se o chão sumisse debaixo dos seus pés, mas não queria cair na provocação da mulher, até porque sabia que ela poderia estar fazendo isso só para feri-la. Então disse, aumentando o tom de voz e a agressividade:

− Vá embora daqui! Volte pra sua sala! Ou eu falo pessoalmente com o Sr. Harold Prime que você já não serve para mais nada e só está atrapalhando nosso trabalho. Eu tenho conversado diretamente com ele e acredito que ele não se importará de atender a um pedido meu!

Dessa vez, foi Weaver quem arregalou os olhos e fez uma expressão de surpresa. Mas, rapidamente voltando a olhar para Catra com ironia e desprezo, disse:

− Tudo bem, eu vou sair. Também não me agrada ficar perto de você – e, olhando para ela mais uma vez com um sorriso irônico, disse – Até outra hora...

Quando a mulher saiu, Catra voltou a se sentar no seu lugar furiosa. Ela não queria ficar pensando naquilo que Weaver tinha falado porque ela sabia que era exatamente isto que a mulher queria: tirar sua paz. Mas a ideia de que Gildo poderia não ser realmente o seu pai ficou pairando na sua mente e, para sua surpresa, a deixou profundamente triste.

Ela percebeu que não conseguiria mais se concentrar no trabalho, mas também não queria ficar pensando nisso. Ela e Adora haviam combinado de ser ver à noite e ela não queria que nada a atrapalhasse. Ela cuidaria de resolver essa história outra hora, até porque poderia ser uma mentira que Weaver tinha jogado como uma cartada final, para desestabilizá-la, já que a mulher nitidamente percebia que estava perdendo espaço para Catra ali. Fora que Catra havia ficado mais forte ao se aliar ao seu pai e, agora, a Harold Prime.

Catra começou a pensar que, na verdade, tudo estava começando a dar certo na sua vida e ela não ia deixar Weaver abalá-la mais uma vez, não depois de todos aqueles anos de rejeição e humilhações.

Então, Catra resolveu dispensar a equipe um pouco mais cedo e foi para a república, se preparar para o encontro com Adora.

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Já passava de meia-noite quando Catra recebeu a mensagem de Adora:

**_Adora:_ ** _Estou aqui na esquina_

Catra abriu a porta do seu quarto devagar e foi até a sala. Lá também abriu a porta fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível e saiu pelo jardim da frente. Abriu o portão e olhou para a esquina. Adora estava lá, vestindo calça e blusa de moletom e com o capuz da blusa cobrindo a cabeça. E, além disso, ela estava de óculos escuros.

A morena sentiu vontade de gargalhar, mas não podia fazer barulho. Ninguém, em hipótese nenhuma, poderia ver que Adora estava ali. Catra fez um gesto para Adora se aproximar e ela foi andando meio desconfiada, olhando para todos os lados para ver se não aparecia ninguém. Quando ela chegou perto do portão, Catra sussurrou rindo:

− E aí, Adora? Está curtindo o sol da meia-noite?

− Você acha engraçado porque não é a sua vida que está em risco – Adora sussurrou, dramática.

− Entra aqui logo! Eu já estava morrendo de ansiedade!

Catra segurou a mão de Adora e foi puxando-a para dentro da república, pisando leve para não fazer barulho. Adora também tentava não fazer barulho, e foi seguindo Catra enquanto entrava na república. Ao passar pela sala, Adora sentiu seu estômago revirar ao se lembrar do dia em que saiu de lá. E agora, tanto tempo depois, ela ainda não se sentia à vontade por estar ali.

E havia também uma outra coisa que Adora não havia contado para Catra: ela não havia falado sobre ela, Glimmer e Bow terem contratado Huntara para roubar uma caixa do Véio, e ela agora pensava que a última coisa que poderia acontecer era encontrá-lo ali, até porque ela não sabia se ele tinha conhecimento de quem havia feito isso.

Adora estava tão nervosa que, saindo da sala em direção ao corredor, ela esbarrou em um aparador e derrubou um vaso que estava ali. O vaso não se quebrou, mas fez um barulhão ao cair no chão. Catra se assustou com o barulho e deu um gritinho sem querer. Depois, olhou para trás e sussurrou para Adora:

− Adora!! O que você tá fazendo?

− Foi sem querer! – Adora disse, também sussurrando.

Mas, quando elas iam entrar pelo corredor, ouviram o barulho de uma porta sendo destrancada. Catra colocou o vaso de volta no lugar e, puxando Adora pela mão, entrou na primeira porta do corredor, que era o banheiro.

Assim que entraram, Catra trancou a porta e fez um sinal para Adora ficar em silêncio. Depois, grudando o ouvido na porta, ficou escutando. Ela ouviu passos vindo pelo corredor e parando mais à frente, perto do aparador. Adora começou a roer a unha do polegar direito e Catra tentava controlar a respiração para não fazer mais barulho.

E então elas ouviram a voz trêmula de Kyle perguntando:

− Quem está aí?

Lá de dentro do banheiro, parada atrás de Catra, Adora sussurrou:

− Afff, tinha que ser o Kyle!

Então Catra disse de lá de dentro:

− Sou eu, Kyle! Estou no banheiro!

− Catra? Foi você quem derrubou o vaso? Tem terra no chão e a planta tá toda torta...

− Sim, fui eu. Esbarrei sem querer...

− Você está bêbada de novo? Catra, você precisa tomar cuidado, senão vai acabar igual à sua mãe...

Adora colocou as mãos em frente à boca para segurar a risada e Catra deu um tapa no braço dela. Depois disse, meio sem paciência:

− Tá bom, Kyle! Agora me deixa em paz que já, já eu vou dormir.

− Tá bom... boa noite!

Catra, colocando novamente o ouvido na porta, percebeu que os passos começavam a se afastar. Então sentiu os braços de Adora envolvendo a sua cintura e a loira começou a beijar a sua nuca. Catra ficou toda arrepiada e disse, sussurrando:

− Shhhh! Sossega, Adora! Ele ainda não trancou a porta.

− Vamos logo pro seu quarto! – Adora sussurrou no ouvido da garota.

Catra ouviu o barulho da chave virando e, depois disso, abriu a porta do banheiro sem fazer ruído. Olhou no corredor e viu que não tinha ninguém. Então, puxando Adora novamente pela mão, foi até a porta do seu quarto, abriu e elas entraram.

Assim que entraram, Catra trancou a porta à chave e Adora tirou o capuz e os óculos. A loira olhou em volta e teve uma sensação estranha ao rever o quarto que havia sido dela e de Catra, pois, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia saudades, havia também a certeza de que ela não pertencia mais àquela vida. Algumas coisas haviam mudado no quarto: não havia mais mural de fotos e também não havia mais o porta-retratos em cima da mesinha, e Adora notou que o quarto não tinha mais nenhum tipo de decoração ou enfeite, eram só as camas e os móveis.

Olhando para a cama de Catra, Adora reconheceu seu travesseiro e, suspirando, disse em voz baixa:

− Nossa... eu achei que nunca mais ia voltar aqui...

Catra também olhou em volta e disse:

− Já eu passei muito tempo esperando que você voltasse para cá, mas... com o passar do tempo, fui perdendo as esperanças – e, olhando para Adora, disse com um sorriso discreto – É realmente surpreendente ter você aqui!

Adora foi até ela e a abraçou. Depois disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

− Eu me arrisquei vindo aqui por três motivos: primeiro, para renovar o meu cheiro no seu travesseiro; segundo, porque você disse que fazia questão de uma cama e essa cama aqui até que é bem gostosa; e terceiro... – Adora sorriu e disse – porque você disse que a recompensa valeria a pena...

Catra passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Adora e disse, sorrindo:

− Adora... você veio pra cá com uma lista de tarefas pra cumprir? Você é muito nerd!

Adora riu e disse em voz baixa:

− A verdade é que eu vim aqui por um único motivo: porque não tem um minuto do meu dia em que eu não pense em você e em te beijar.

As duas se olharam apaixonadamente e começaram a se beijar.

*****

**_(Aviso +18)_ **

O beijo começou calmo, mas logo foi se intensificando e despertando o desejo nas duas. Embora não tivesse base nenhuma para comparação, Adora pensava que deveria ser impossível alguém ter um beijo mais gostoso que o de Catra, porque quando ela beijava a garota, sentia como se estivesse flutuando. O beijo de Catra era lento e profundo, e sua língua tocava a língua de Adora de um jeito macio e intenso, ocupando os espaços, tirando o fôlego, entrando devagar mas com desejo.

E Catra, por sua vez, não conseguia controlar o desejo que tomava conta dela toda vez que Adora chegava perto, muito menos quando a beijava e a acariciava. Ela fazia de tudo para controlar os suspiros e os gemidos, mas às vezes era impossível e ela acabava se deixando levar, apenas sentindo o toque de Adora no seu corpo e gemendo baixinho de excitação.

Catra puxou a blusa de moletom de Adora para cima e ajudou a loira a se livrar da peça. Adora também tirou a blusa de Catra e as duas alternavam beijos e carícias enquanto tiravam suas roupas. Elas começaram a ficar ofegantes e Adora disse:

− Você me deixa louca de tesão!

− Shhhh!!! – Catra sussurrou – Fala baixo, Adora! Ninguém pode nos ouvir!

− Eu tô tentando me controlar, mas...

Catra calou a boca de Adora com um beijo e as duas foram ficando cada vez mais excitadas. Dessa vez, foi mais natural e rápido tirar as roupas e logo elas foram para a cama.

Mal se deitaram na cama, Catra sentou-se em cima de Adora e olhou para ela fixamente, com um meio sorriso no rosto. Ela adorava olhar a loira assim porque sentia, ao mesmo tempo, uma sensação de poder, de conquista, mas também uma felicidade enorme por estar ali com Adora. E, nesse dia, já que a loira tinha se arriscado indo ali encontrá-la, ela estava decidida a enchê-la de carinho e de prazer.

Catra colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Adora, prendendo-a na cama, e começou a se movimentar lentamente sobre a loira, rebolando e roçando seu sexo no sexo da garota. Adora suspirava e passava as mãos em Catra, no quadril, nas coxas, subia as mãos para os seios, descia pelas costas, e começou também a movimentar o quadril para cima e para baixo, acompanhando o ritmo.

Depois de um tempo, Catra se inclinou mais para frente e começou a roçar seus seios no rosto e na boca de Adora, mas não deixava que a loira a segurasse, e logo afastava o corpo, tornando a se aproximar e se afastar, roçando mas evitando que a boca de Adora a tocasse, provocando, enquanto Adora se contorcia de vontade de abocanhar seus seios.

Catra ficou mais um tempo provocando a garota e rindo baixinho da frustração de Adora, até que a loira, colocando as duas mãos nas costas de Catra, a segurou com força e foi puxando seu corpo para baixo. Catra tentava impedir, apoiando as mãos na cama, mas Adora era mais forte que ela e foi puxando cada vez mais, até que o seio da garota encostasse em sua boca. Catra não conseguia se desprender e nem se afastar, e então sentiu a boca de Adora envolvendo todo o seu seio e começando a chupá-lo devagar mas com vontade. Aos poucos, as mãos de Adora voltaram a passear pelo corpo da garota, acariciando suas costas, seu quadril, suas pernas, enquanto chupava seus seios e Catra se controlava para não fazer barulho.

Aliás, a necessidade de não fazer barulho estava deixando Catra ainda mais excitada, e como ela já tinha percebido que Adora gemia muito facilmente, ela resolveu provocá-la de outro jeito. Livrando seus seios da boca de Adora, mas ainda debruçada sobre ela, Catra desceu sua mão de leve pelo abdômen da loira e foi encontrar seu sexo molhado e quente. O dedo de Catra foi entrando em Adora lentamente, mas sem recuar, enquanto ela olhava para a loira e via seu rosto se transformar pela sensação. Quando Adora deu o primeiro gemido, Catra tirou o dedo e, a poucos centímetros da boca entreaberta da garota e com um sorriso malicioso, fez baixinho:

− Shhhhh...

Depois, penetrou Adora novamente, da mesma forma: devagar, mas sem parar. Adora gemeu de novo e Catra retirou seu dedo mais uma vez, e sussurrou no ouvido da loira:

− Shhhh... não geme...

Repetiu o movimento novamente e, dessa vez, Adora até tentou controlar o gemido, mas não conseguiu. Catra tirou o dedo de novo e, rindo baixinho, disse no ouvido de Adora:

− Vamos continuar tentando, até você conseguir se controlar e não gemer.

E, dizendo isso, repetiu o gesto mais algumas vezes, e sempre Adora gemia e Catra retirava o seu dedo, fazendo a loira suspirar de vontade de que Catra continuasse. Adora tentava se controlar, mordendo o lábio inferior, mas cada vez que o dedo de Catra entrava, ela gemia cada vez mais profundamente, enquanto o corpo de Catra pairava sobre o dela.

Adora apertava as costas de Catra, segurava seus cabelos e puxava de leve, mas, ao invés de conseguir conter seus gemidos, ela ficava cada vez mais fora de si. Catra ria baixinho e provocava Adora, que já estava a ponto de explodir de desejo. Na tentativa de se controlar, Adora fechou os olhos para se concentrar, mas Catra disse:

− Tsc, tsc... você está roubando! Abre os olhos e olha pra mim. E tenta não gemer desta vez... – e, dizendo isso, penetrou Adora profundamente, fazendo a loira abraçar seu corpo com tanta força, que os corpos das duas se colaram e Catra não conseguia mais se mover, ficando com o dedo dentro de Adora.

Então Adora, usando a sua força, empurrou o corpo de Catra para trás, fazendo a garota ficar novamente sentada sobre ela e, deslizando suas mão por baixo do corpo da morena, também a penetrou e disse, com um sorriso irônico:

− Quem é que vai gemer agora?

E Catra, de fato, não conseguiu segurar o gemido, mas olhou para Adora com um sorriso malicioso, como quem aceita o desafio. As duas começaram a movimentar seus dedos ao mesmo tempo, uma dentro da outra, olhando-se fixamente, esperando para ver quem cederia primeiro e daria o primeiro gemido ou fecharia os olhos primeiro.

E é claro que Adora perdeu mais uma vez. Catra riu baixinho e, debruçando-se sobre a loira, sussurrou no seu ouvido, irônica:

− Awnn, tadinha da Adora... não consegue se controlar...

Mas Adora, segurando a garota pelos pulsos com as duas mãos, num gesto rápido a virou sobre a cama e, quando Catra menos percebeu, Adora estava em cima dela, prendendo seus braços na cama, acima da cabeça, e travando seu quadril com as coxas. Dessa vez, foi Adora quem riu, e disse:

− Agora eu quero ver _você_ se controlar.

Segurando as mãos de Catra para cima e prendendo seu quadril com o peso do corpo, Adora foi beijando o pescoço de Catra e mordendo de leve, descendo pelos ombros, até alcançar os seios. Os movimentos da língua de Adora faziam Catra gemer baixinho e contorcer o corpo, enquanto Adora olhava para ela e sorria, já que tinha virado o jogo.

Mas Catra olhou pra ela e, fingindo que estava quase chorando, disse baixinho:

− Adora... isso não vale... você mais forte que eu...

As duas riram baixinho e Adora soltou os braços de Catra, dizendo:

− Olha só quem é que está roubando na brincadeira agora!

Elas riram, se abraçaram e começaram a trocar carinhos. Deixando as brincadeiras e provocações de lado, o que elas mais queriam era trocar carinhos e dar prazer uma pra outra. Então, voltaram a se beijar e Adora desceu a mão pelo meio das pernas de Catra, tocando sua intimidade e acariciando seu clitóris, enquanto a morena gemia baixinho no seu ouvido.

Depois de um tempo, Adora foi descendo pelo corpo de Catra, sua boca percorrendo a pele morena e macia, fazendo a garota suspirar e apertar seus ombros. A loira se acomodou no meio das pernas de Catra e começou a chupá-la de um jeito lento, mas intenso, com sua boca tocando aquele ponto rígido e, depois, saindo dali e mapeando delicadamente o sexo de Catra, a língua entrando e saindo devagar algumas vezes, mas voltando sempre a se concentrar no clitóris.

Esses movimentos faziam Catra arquear o corpo e gemer cada vez mais, às vezes colocando as costas da mão na frente da boca para não fazer barulho. Catra acariciava os cabelos de Adora, mas, conforme a excitação foi aumentando, suas mãos passaram a procurar os ombros e os braços da loira, como se ela precisasse se segurar em algum lugar.

Adora, por sua vez, acariciava as coxas de Catra, seu abdômen, seus seios, enquanto sentia o gosto delicado da morena. Adora delirava ao sentir o cheiro e o gosto da garota, tanto quanto as mãos de Catra apertando seus ombros, puxando seus cabelos, e ela gemendo e rebolando cada vez mais descontroladamente.

Adora achou que Catra já estava prestes a gozar, mas a morena se sentou na cama e pediu baixinho:

− Adora... vem aqui... deita aqui no travesseiro.

Adora obedeceu, preocupada de ter feito alguma coisa errada, mas logo percebeu o que Catra queria. A garota se sentou sobre Adora e, levantando o corpo e se movendo para frente, colocou um joelho de cada lado da cabeça da loira e encostou seu sexo na boca de Adora. Adora agarrou o quadril de Catra e a puxou para baixo, fazendo-a se sentar sobre o seu rosto e começou a chupá-la com vontade. Apoiada com as mãos na parede e rebolando sobre o rosto de Adora, Catra comandava o ritmo e foi sentindo que já não aguentava mais se segurar.

Quando o prazer chegou no auge, Catra apertou as costas da mão na frente da boca para tentar controlar o barulho dos gemidos, mas foi impossível fazer silêncio. Seu quadril se movia sem controle e ela sentia como se seu corpo todo fosse levitar. Quando seu corpo foi se acalmando, Adora também foi diminuindo os movimentos até parar totalmente.

Catra saiu de cima de Adora e deixou o corpo cair sobre o colchão, ofegando e suspirando baixinho. Adora se sentou na cama, de frente para Catra, e ficou olhando para ela enquanto a respiração da garota começava a voltar ao normal. Adora nem conseguia disfarçar sua cara de boba apaixonada, e ficava olhando para cada detalhe do corpo da garota, cada curva, cada tom da pele morena, o peito que subia e descia cada vez mais lentamente conforme ela se acalmava, os braços e as pernas que se moviam devagar, a expressão de satisfação no rosto, os suspiros baixinhos que escapavam dos lábios.

Quando Catra percebeu que Adora estava ali parada, olhando para ela, ficou corada de vergonha e também se sentou na cama, de frente para Adora e perguntou sussurrando:

− O que foi? O que você está olhando?

Adora, ainda com o sorriso bobo no rosto, disse baixinho:

− Você é tão linda que eu até perco o fôlego só de olhar pra você!

Catra ficou mais vermelha ainda e empurrando os ombros de Adora sem muita força, disse, tentando disfarçar o sorriso:

− Para de ser idiota! E para de olhar pra mim com essa cara de abobada!

Adora riu e disse:

− É impossível! Não dá pra parar de olhar pra você!

− Vira de costas, então, que eu é que não quero ficar olhando pra essa sua cara de idiota com esse sorriso tonto! – Catra disse, empurrando os ombros de Adora para um lado, para que ela virasse de costas.

Adora se virou e ficou sentada de costas para Catra, com as pernas cruzadas uma sobre a outra, como se estivesse meditando. Atrás de Adora, Catra se sentou sobre os joelhos e chegou bem perto de Adora, de modo que o corpo da loira ficou encaixado no meio de suas pernas. Então Catra começou a passar os dedos pelos cabelos de Adora e, ao mesmo tempo, acariciar as suas costas, os ombros, os braços. E sussurrou com a sua voz rouca:

− Você é que é linda... Seu corpo é perfeito!

− Você gosta?

− Adoro!

− É todo seu...

Ao ouvir Adora dizer isso, Catra a abraçou por trás, segurando os ombros da loira com as duas mãos e perguntou:

− É mesmo?

− Claro que é! – e, olhando para trás, para ver os olhos de Catra, Adora disse – Às vezes parece um sonho que a gente está junto, sabia?

Catra deu um beijo suave no rosto de Adora e disse:

− Eu também acho! – e depois beijou a loira na boca, de um jeito gostoso e demorado.

Se desprendendo dos lábios de Adora, Catra começou a beijar o seu pescoço e, afastando seus cabelos para o lado, beijou a sua nuca e foi distribuindo beijos e mordidas leves pelos ombros, pelas costas e subindo novamente para a nuca e pelo pescoço. Adora se contorcia e gemia baixinho, enquanto sua pele ficava toda arrepiada.

Ainda beijando e mordendo Adora, Catra foi descendo a sua mão pelo abdômen da loira até alcançar a sua intimidade e começou a acariciá-la suavemente no início, intensificando o toque depois que Adora começou a ficar mais e mais ofegante. Com uma mão acariciando o seio da loira, a outra mão de Catra trabalhava com agilidade e Adora não estava conseguindo mais controlar o corpo e nem conter os gemidos. De vez em quando, Catra colocava a boca perto do ouvido da loira e fazia “Shhhh...”, mas isso parece que deixava Adora ainda mais excitada.

Com o corpo em total descontrole, provocado pelo toque de Catra, Adora levava as mãos para trás da cabeça e segurava Catra pelos cabelos, mas tomava cuidado para não puxar com força, e logo soltava, assim como também começava a apertar as coxas da garota, onde apoiava o corpo, mas também ficava com medo de apertar forte demais e machucar. Por isso, agarrava os lençóis e, sem querer, acabava forçando o corpo para trás, e Catra segurava o corpo da loira com o seu próprio corpo apoiado atrás dela, enquanto continuava a acariciar seu sexo quente e úmido.

Depois de um tempo, Adora sussurrou:

− Catra... eu vou gozar...

Catra afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Adora, e, sentindo aquele cheiro que havia ficado meses entranhado no travesseiro, ela intensificou o toque até que sentiu o corpo de Adora completamente fora de controle. Adora começou a gemer um pouco mais alto do que deveria, e Catra tapou a sua boca com a mão, mas isso pareceu deixar a loira ainda mais excitada. Não era fácil para ela segurar Adora, porque a loira era bem mais forte que ela, além de ser maior, mas Catra estava tão em êxtase com a situação que nem se importava.

Quando Adora se acalmou, ela abraçou Adora por trás e deitou sua cabeça no ombro da loira, que começou a acariciar os seus cabelos. Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a respiração uma da outra e então Adora disse:

− Eu já te falei que você é maravilhosa, né?

Catra deu uma risadinha baixa e, beijando o ombro de Adora, disse:

− Você que é! – e, puxando a loira para se deitarem, disse – Agora venha aqui e cumpra a sua promessa de renovar seu cheiro no nosso travesseiro.

*****

Adora virou de frente para Catra e, a abraçando, se deitou com ela no travesseiro e perguntou:

− Nosso travesseiro?

− Claro! Ele era seu, agora é meu, então é nosso.

Adora acariciou o rosto de Catra e disse:

− Por falar nisso, em algo “nosso”, sabe no que eu fiquei pensando esta semana?

− No quê?

− Em quando a gente era adolescente e fazia planos de ter o nosso apartamento dos sonhos... lembra?

− Claro que eu lembro... eu me lembro de tudo o que a gente planejava – Catra respondeu.

− Me deu tanta vontade de voltar a fazer esses planos com você... – Adora disse baixinho.

Os olhos de Catra brilharam e ela perguntou:

− É verdade? Você ainda tem vontade de fazer esse tipo de plano comigo?

− Tenho! Tenho muita vontade! Você... você não quer mais?

Catra apertou as mãos de Adora e disse:

− Claro que eu quero! É que eu pensei que... que você tivesse desistido...

− Por um tempo eu desisti mesmo, porque eu achei que a gente não fosse retomar a amizade nunca mais. Mas agora, que além da amizade nós estamos ficando junto... eu tenho pensando nisso de novo.

As duas ficaram recordando os planos do apartamento, as coisas que elas pensavam e desejavam nesse lar imaginário quando eram adolescente e ficaram um tempão lembrando e rindo, enquanto trocavam carícias e beijos entre uma lembrança e outra.

Havia tanto carinho e intimidade e o clima de cumplicidade estava tão forte que Adora sentiu vontade, mais uma vez, de contar a Catra sobre Weaver e o fato de ela estar querendo trair as organizações Prime e vender informações para “A Rebelião”, mas ela tinha certeza de que, se falasse alguma coisa, iria estragar o encontro das duas e, por isso, resolveu ficar quieta.

Da mesma forma, também passou pela cabeça de Catra dizer para Adora que ela havia recebido um convite do próprio Sr. Harold Prime para assumir mais responsabilidades na organização, mas ela tinha certeza de que a loira iria reprovar isso, e, por esse motivo, achou melhor omitir essa informação porque a última coisa que ela queria era brigar com Adora novamente.

Assim, as duas ficaram conversando mais sobre o passado, sobre seu reencontro presente e sobre planos para o futuro, como se todo o resto das pessoas e das circunstâncias não existisse. Quando faltava pouco tempo para o dia começar a clarear, Adora disse para Catra que iria embora antes que o pessoal da república começasse a acordar.

Adora vestiu novamente seu moletom e Catra a levou em silêncio para fora da república. Na rua, em frente ao portão da república, elas se beijaram demoradamente e, ao se despedirem, Adora perguntou:

− Te vejo no baile da universidade?

− Claro! A gente se encontra lá.

E, colocando o capuz, Adora foi embora, enquanto Catra voltava para o seu quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para nosso alívio, as omissões tanto de Catra quanto de Adora ainda não estão provocando impacto no relacionamento. Mas até quando elas vão conseguir esconder essas informações uma da outra?


	34. 34 - A noite dos mascarados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Os tempos de calmaria estão chegando ao fim, mas ainda teremos um capítulo sussa com o início a treta aparecendo somente no final. Vamos aproveitar enquanto é tempo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo não ia ter sexo, mas justamente pela calmaria estar chegando ao final, eu incluí um hotzinho para alegrar o horny fandom. Assim como no capítulo anterior, eu vou marcar o momento exato em que isso irá acontecer com a indicação (Aviso +18).  
> Todo esse bloco de texto vai estar entre dois tracejados de asteriscos e pode ser pulado sem afetar o enredo principal. Quem não quiser ler, é só pular o bloco inteiro e voltar no final para ver o nascimento da treta.  
> E se você for menor de idade, já sabe que o correto é não ler.

***Ginásio poliesportivo da Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Era uma tradição anual da Universidade Etheria a realização do baile à fantasia chamado “Noite dos Mascarados”. Ninguém perdia o baile e até mesmo os professores e a equipe administrativa costumava ir, ainda mais que a renda angariada era revertida para obras sociais. Era a noite propícia para encontrar praticamente qualquer pessoa da universidade.

Uma outra particularidade do baile era que absolutamente todo mundo ia realmente fantasiado. E, a cada ano, as fantasias se superavam, já que havia até um concurso das melhores fantasias.

Obviamente, as meninas de Lua Clara haviam passado semanas pensando e elaborando suas fantasias e, naquele dia, tinham dedicado praticamente a tarde toda para se preparar. No início da noite, apenas Bow, vestido de Pantera Negra, estava pronto e esperando na sala. A campainha da república tocou e ele foi atender. Era o Falcão, vestido com um terno azul marinho de risca de giz, com direito a colete, gravata e chapéu, além de uma arma falsa na cintura. Bow olhou pra ele e disse, abrindo espaço para ele entrar:

− Uau!! Você está estiloso! Tá vestido de quê?

− De Clyde! Eu e Mermista vamos de Bonnie e Clyde, o casal de criminosos da década de 1930. Você e Glimmer também vão combinar fantasias?

− Vixi, nem toca nesse assunto, porque a Glimmer tá puta com isso! Ela queria ir com fantasias combinando, mas eu quis ir de Pantera Negra, ela não quis abrir mão da fantasia que tinha escolhido, e acabou ficando meio contrariada...

− Ela vai de quê?

− De Arlequina. Olha pra mim, vê se eu tenho cara de Coringa!

− E você ficou ótimo de Pantera Negra!

− Obrigado!!!

Os dois se sentaram e ficaram aguardando as garotas ficarem prontas. A primeira a se arrumar, como sempre, foi Adora. Ela apareceu na sala e os dois rapazes ficaram admirados em ver como ela estava linda vestida de Daenerys Targaryen, com um vestido comprido azul, sem mangas, com um racho enorme na frente que, quando ela andava, deixa ver um par de botas de couro até acima dos joelhos, uma capa cobrindo um ombro só e o cabelo com tranças laterais embutidas que a Glimmer tinha feito. Bow olhou para ela sorrindo e disse:

− Wow, Adora!!! Tem certas pessoas que vão babar quando você chegar!

− Bow tem razão! – Falcão disse – Você está linda, Adora!

Adora ficou corada de vergonha e disse:

− Parem de ser bobos! Estão me deixando com vergonha. Cadê as outras meninas?

− Pra variar, ainda não estão prontas – Bow disse.

− E a Glimmer, Bow? Ainda está brava porque você não quis ir de Coringa? – Adora perguntou rindo, sentando-se junto com os dois.

− Ela disse que entende eu querer ir de Pantera Negra, mas... sabe como é, né? Sempre fica aquela pontinha de mau humor.

Depois de um tempo, Netossa e Spinerella também apareceram na sala de braços dados e fazendo pose. Spinerella estava vestida de Morticia Adams e Netossa de Gomes Adams. Logo depois delas, Mermista veio vestida de Bonnie, com um vestido vermelho, uma boina de lado, o cabelo preso num coque e ela rodava um revólver de brinquedo nos dedos. Ela e Falcão se juntaram a Spinerella e Netossa e ficaram tirando selfies, até que, por fim, chegaram Glimmer e Perfuma, que estava vestida de Noiva Cadáver.

Eles foram até a universidade, já que o baile seria no ginásio poliesportivo, e, quando chegaram, o local já estava lotado. Parecia que a universidade inteira estava lá e havia gente como todo tipo de fantasia. A banda estava tocando animadamente e já havia algumas pessoas dançando no meio da pista. O local estava todo decorado como os bailes de máscara de Veneza, com máscaras, plumas e véus nas paredes, além de formas geométricas coloridas forrando as mesas e bancadas.

Quem estava combinando fielmente com a decoração do local era o Prof. Hordak, que estava sentado em uma mesa junto com outros professores e o reitor. Na verdade, ele estava vestido como todos os dias, de terno preto, camisa preta e uma gravata vermelha e a única “fantasia” que ele usava era justamente uma máscara ao estilo veneziano que cobria apenas os olhos. A máscara era decorada com losangos pretos e brancos e estava presa atrás da cabeça com um elástico.

Em sua mesa, estavam o reitor, vestido de vampiro, a Profa. Sandra Weaver, vestida de bruxa, e Otávia, vestida de Fiona. Hordak e o reitor cochichavam no ouvido um do outro o tempo todo e Weaver e Otávia acabavam com uma garrafa de uísque que estava sobre a mesa.

Na mesa ao lado, estavam outros professores, dentre eles a Profa. Cássia, vestida de freira, e a Profa. Angela, que era a mais linda das professoras, vestida de Elsa, com um vestido azul de mangas longas e uma trança de lado.

Assim que entraram no ginásio, Glimmer, segurando o martelo da Arlequina no ombro, logo avistou as mesas com os professores e disse para o pessoal de Lua Clara:

− Gente, pelo amor de Deus, vamos ficar longe da mesa dos professores! Não quero minha mãe me controlando a noite toda. Hoje eu quero soltar a franga!!

Eles foram para o lado oposto da mesa dos professores e Adora corria os olhos por todo o lugar, procurando por Catra. Catra não quis contar para ela com que fantasia iria, e isso dificultava a tarefa de encontrá-la. Adora olhava as garotas pela altura e pelo porte físico, e, de tanto encarar algumas meninas para ver se era Catra, acabava ganhando alguns sorrisos de volta. Ela ficava vermelha de vergonha e olhava para o lado, para disfarçar, até que Glimmer disse:

− Porra, Adora, hoje você veio pronta pro ataque, hein? Parece que vai comer as meninas com os olhos!

− Ãh? Claro que não!

− Claro que sim! – Glimmer disse rindo – Tá dando cada encarada que deve estar deixando as meninas sem fôlego.

Adora ficou nitidamente constrangida e disse, gaguejando:

− Não! Não é isso... é que...

− É o quê?

− Nada... eu só... só estou achando as fantasias interessantes...

− Ahã... tá... Não precisa ficar tímida, Adora! Eu acho que você tem mais é que pegar alguém mesmo! Você tá linda!

Adora deu um sorriso sem graça e, assim que Glimmer virou para conversar com Perfuma, Adora sussurrou no ouvido de Bow:

− A filha da mãe da Catra não me contou com que fantasia ela vinha, agora eu não consigo encontrá-la!

− Eu ainda não a vi por aqui. E também não vi o pessoal da Zona do Medo.

− Ah, bem lembrado! Já sei o que eu vou fazer: vou tentar localizar a grandona, que deve estar colada nela igual a um carrapato. Vai ser mais fácil achar a Scorpia do que a Catra no meio desse monte de gente.

Catra já estava lá há algum tempo, junto com o pessoal da Zona do Medo. Eles estavam em um lugar do lado direito do palco, que era mais afastado da multidão. Kyle e Rogélio, vestidos de Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy, conversavam com Scorpia, que estava vestida de Edward Mãos de Tesoura, enquanto Lonnie, vestida de Lara Croft, já tinha saído dali de perto com uma garota.

Catra estava linda, vestida de Katniss Everdeen, com uma roupa escura toda de couro, botas altas e uma trança de lado. Atravessados em suas costas, ela tinha um arco e uma aljava cheia de flechas. Assim que se afastou um pouco de Kyle e Rogélio, Scorpia chegou perto de Catra e puxou uma das flechas de dentro da aljava. Ao fazer isso, as mãos de tesoura de sua fantasia, feitas de papelão, roçaram nos cabelos de Catra, que empurrou a sua mão, dizendo:

− Ei, cuidado com essa mãozona aí! Vai estragar minha trança!

− Desculpa, gata! É que eu fiquei curiosa para ver essa flecha... Uau, parece de verdade! – Scorpia disse, espetando o dedo de leve na ponta da flecha.

− Mas é de verdade mesmo. E o arco também é.

− Sério? Mas... não é perigoso?

− Nah! É até bom... se alguém me irritar, eu já resolvo o problema rapidinho – Catra disse, cruzando os braços.

Scorpia arregalou os olhos e perguntou:

− Você... você sabe atirar de arco e flecha?

− Não, mas eu sei segurar a flecha e enfiar no olho de alguém se precisar... inclusive, tenho alguma experiência com isso...

Scorpia arregalou os olhos mais ainda e guardou a flecha de volta na aljava, e Catra deu uma risadinha de lado, porque ela falava essas coisas só para ver a cara de assustada de Scorpia.

Mas, depois de alguns segundos, chegando ainda mais perto de Catra, Scorpia disse sorrindo:

− Ei, gata... com certeza, você é a garota mais linda deste baile! Você ficou ótima com essa fantasia!

Catra ficou sem graça e disse, desconversando:

− Ahnn... vamos ali pegar uma bebida? Meu copo está vazio.

Elas foram até o bar e, no caminho, Catra ia olhando em volta para tentar encontrar Adora.

Chegando lá, Catra viu Weaver comprando uma garrafa de uísque e, reparando que a mulher estava vestida de bruxa, não resistiu e resolveu chegar perto para provocar. Ela parou perto de Weaver e, se apoiando no balcão do bar, olhou para a mulher rindo e balançando a cabeça. Quando Weaver notou a presença de Catra e sua expressão de deboche, fechou a cara e pegou a garrafa, se preparando para sair dali. Mas, antes de ela sair, Catra perguntou, irônica:

− Ué? Ninguém te avisou que era pra vir fantasiada? – e caiu na gargalhada.

− Eu poderia perder meu tempo respondendo alguma coisa, mas prefiro me calar e ficar assistindo a sua queda – a mulher respondeu, com um sorriso de desprezo.

− Se você vier novamente com aquela balela de pôr em dúvida que o Gildo é meu pai, pode poupar sua saliva. Eu não tô nem aí pras suas mentiras!

− Não é só isso, sua tola arrogante! Sua derrota vai ser completa, em vários níveis! – e dessa vez, foi a mulher quem riu.

Catra ficou intrigada com as palavras de Weaver, mas não quis dar o braço a torcer, por isso respondeu agressiva:

− Eu não quero ouvir suas sandices, sua velha louca! E antes que você se dê conta, eu vou me livrar de você de uma vez por todas.

− Então vamos ver quem se livra de quem primeiro...

As duas se olharam de cara feia e foram se afastando.

Enquanto isso, Scorpia estava ali perto, tentando segurar um copo e uma garrafa, mas as mãos de tesoura de sua fantasia estavam dificultando a tarefa. Perfuma, que havia chegado perto do balcão para pegar uma bebida, vendo a dificuldade de Scorpia resolveu oferecer ajuda:

− Oi... precisa de uma mãozinha aí?

− Ah, sim! Por favor! De preferência, mãos sem tesouras...

Perfuma sorriu enquanto ajeitava o copo e a garrafa nas mãos de Scorpia e, olhando a garota de alto a baixo, disse:

− A propósito, adorei a sua fantasia!

Só então Scorpia reparou que Perfuma estava vestida de Noiva Cadáver e disse:

− Ei! Você também é fã do Tim Burton?

− Sou sim!

− Uau! Sua fantasia é sensacional! – Scorpia disse ficando um pouco vermelha de timidez.

Perfuma deu uma voltinha para Scorpia ver toda a sua fantasia e perguntou:

− Gostou?

− Eu... adorei... – Scorpia respondeu de boca aberta.

Perfuma sorriu novamente ao ver a garota ficando corada e não pode evitar de reparar no porte de Scorpia, então comentou:

− Eu acho que a sua fantasia ficou boa porque você tem esse corpão todo... você pratica algum esporte?

− Eu? Eu... praticava, mas já faz um tempo que eu não faço nada. Eu jogava futebol, basquete, handebol, mas agora não tenho mais tempo.

Perfuma colocou a mão no bíceps de Scorpia e disse:

− E mesmo assim você ainda está bem em forma, hein?

Dessa vez, Scorpia ficou roxa de vergonha e gaguejou:

− Ahnn... é... acho... acho que sim...

Neste momento, Catra passou perto delas, se dirigindo ao balcão do bar para pegar um copo, e disse:

− E aí, grandona? Vamos voltar para lá?

− Ãh? O quê? Ah, sim! Vamos! – e, olhando para Perfuma, ficou procurando alguma palavra para se despedir, mas não encontrou nenhuma.

Então Perfuma sorriu e disse:

− Meu nome é Priscila, mas todo mundo me chama de Perfuma.

− Perfuma? Que lindo... Ah, e o meu é Scarlet, mas todo mundo me chama de Scorpia.

− Eu sei...

E sem que Scorpia esperasse, Perfuma chegou perto e, ficando na ponta dos pés, deu um beijo em seu rosto e disse, sorrindo:

− Até mais, Scorpia! Tomara que a gente se veja mais por aí – e virou as costas e saiu de perto, antes que Scorpia conseguisse articular alguma palavra.

Catra chegou perto de Scorpia e disse, zombando:

− Hummm, Scorpia! Não perde tempo, hein? Quem é a magrela?

− Ela? É... é... uma garota...

− Pfff, eu vi que é uma garota! Eu perguntei... ah, quer saber? Deixa pra lá! Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Vamos voltar lá com o Kyle e o Rogélio?

Quando elas voltaram para lá, Lonnie já estava de volta e já estava trocando olhares e sorrisos com outra garota. Mal elas pararam junto ao grupinho, Catra ouviu atrás de si:

− Oi, gatinha...

Catra reconheceu a voz de Double Trouble, mas, quando olhou para trás, estava diante da própria Furiosa do filme Mad Max, e só era possível reconhecer Double Trouble por seu sorriso inconfundível.

− Wow!! Double Trouble? Está muito igual à Furiosa! Você realmente me surpreende às vezes...

− O quê?? “Às vezes”?? Como assim, “às vezes”?? Me poupe, gatinha! Eu surpreendo sempre! Sem-pre!

− Ok! Ok! Eu não quis ofender! – Catra disse, erguendo as mãos.

Scorpia chegou perto e disse, admirada:

− Uau!! Já sei quem vai ganhar o concurso de melhor fantasia deste ano!

− Obrigade, querida! Admito que me deu muito trabalho esconder meus lindos cabelos para parecer careca. Espero que ninguém nem sequer esbarre em mim para não estragar um único detalhe desta obra de arte que fiz. Mas, confessem, estou mais linde que Charlize Theron, não estou?

− Está realmente sensacional! – Scorpia disse.

− O ego também está sensacional, como sempre – Catra disse, rindo.

Enquanto conversavam, uma criatura estranha veio se aproximando da roda. Era alguém vestido como aqueles médicos medievais que cuidavam da peste negra, com uma túnica preta e comprida, um chapéu estilo cartola e uma máscara com bico longo e curvo, com uma espécie de binóculo no lugar dos olhos. Todos pararam de conversar quando essa pessoa chegou perto e Kyle fez cara de quem estava morrendo de medo, porque a figura era realmente bizarra e assustadora. Mas, pela baixa estatura e pelo estilo da fantasia, Scorpia desconfiou de quem era:

− Entrapta?

Tirando o chapéu e puxando a máscara para cima, a garota de cabelos roxos cumprimentou sorrindo, com sua voz estridente:

− Olá!!

− Sua fantasia está... impressionante... – Scorpia disse.

− Com a palavra “impressionante” você quer remeter a algo que causa forte impressão? Como medo, por exemplo? – Entrapta perguntou.

− É... acho que sim...

− Humm, interessante! Eu notei mesmo que as pessoas abriam caminho enquanto eu passava... Fiquei pensando se elas achavam que a fantasia estava realmente contaminada pela peste... – Entrapta disse, reflexiva.

Double Trouble olhou de lado para Catra e disse em voz baixa:

− É sério isso? Ela realmente pensa esse tipo de coisa?

Catra riu e respondeu:

− Você ainda não viu nada!

Depois de dar o último gole na bebida que estava segurando, Catra chegou perto de Double Trouble e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

− Faz um favor pra mim: fica aí distraindo a Scorpia, a Entrapta e os outros que eu vou dar uma volta e eu não quero que ninguém venha atrás de mim.

− Claro, gatinha! – Double Trouble disse em voz baixa – Você sabe como eu sou uma pessoa prestativa... por um preço justo, eu faço qualquer favor... – e deu seu habitual sorriso.

− Argh! Tudo bem! Depois a gente acerta essa. Agora, faça a sua parte que eu vou sair sem ninguém notar.

Double Trouble perguntou alguma coisa para Entrapta e, enquanto todos prestavam atenção ao que a garota respondia, Catra saiu de fininho.

Numa outra ponta do ginásio, Adora estava incomodadíssima com o fato de que o reitor e Hordak não paravam de cochichar um no ouvido do outro e, para piorar a cisma dela, eles estavam sérios e pareciam estar falando de negócios ou algum outro assunto importante.

Vendo que Adora estava parada com um copo na mão, mas nem bebia ou se movia, e somente olhava fixamente para o mesmo ponto, Bow chegou perto dela e perguntou:

− Adora... está tudo bem? Você parece tão séria...

− Eu estou de olho no reitor. Ele não para de conversar com o Hordak. E eu acho que eles estão planejando alguma coisa.

− Planejando alguma coisa? Com é que você sabe só de olhar para eles?

− Ah, sei lá, é porque eles estão com umas caras estranhas...

− Adora... eles _são_ estranhos... e eu acho que você está ficando paranoica.

− Não, Bow, é sério! Olha só para eles! Eles estão com cara de quem tá armando alguma coisa.

− Adora, relaxa! Esquece isso por hoje! Vai se divertir um pouco! Você não disse queria encontrar a Catra?

− Eu quero! Mas... esses dois estão me incomodando tanto...

Nesse momento, a banda começou a tocar uma música lenta e vários casais foram para o meio da pista. Então, Glimmer chegou perto dos dois e disse:

− Adora, eu vou roubar o Bow um pouquinho! Vem, Bow! Vem dançar essa música comigo!

Antes de ir, Bow disse mais uma vez:

− Adora, desencana e vai se divertir!

Mas Adora estava intrigada com aquela conversa interminável entre os dois homens e resolveu dar a volta pelo outro lado e tentar chegar um pouco mais perto da mesa para ver se conseguiria perceber algo a mais. Ela se afastou do seu grupo e parou em um outro ponto, mais perto da mesa dos professores, mas quando olhou novamente para aquela direção, viu Hordak sozinho no seu lugar e o reitor não estava mais ali.

Adora começou a olhar em volta, procurando-o, mas não consegui localizá-lo no meio da multidão. Até que, olhando em direção ao corredor que dava acesso à saída do ginásio em sentido à parte interna da universidade, reconheceu a capa de vampiro do reitor e começou a andar naquela direção, com a intenção de segui-lo. Ela percebeu que, antes de se encaminhar para o interior da universidade, o reitor olhava para todos os lados para ver se tinha alguém observando, e tentava sair sem ser notado.

Adora resolveu andar um pouco mais rápido para não o perder de vista, mas havia tanta gente no salão que era preciso o tempo todo ficar desviando das pessoas ou parando de andar. E, num desses momentos, ela ouviu uma voz atrás de si, perto do seu ouvido:

− Hey, khaleesi!

Ao ouvir aquela voz rouca, o coração de Adora disparou e, por uns instantes, ela se esqueceu do reitor. Olhou para trás e deu de cara com Catra e, quando a viu, ficou de queixo caído:

− Uau, Catra... você... você está linda! E sexy...

Catra ficou tímida, mas, para disfarçar, disse brincando:

− Ah, fazer o quê? Isso é algo natural em mim...

Adora riu e, a partir daquele momento, ela se esqueceu totalmente de que existia reitor, Hordak e até de que estava em um baile, e a única vontade que tinha era abraçar e beijar Catra ali mesmo, mas se controlou, lembrando que elas haviam combinado de serem discretas por enquanto. Mas Catra também a olhou de alto a baixo e, respirando fundo, disse:

− Nossa... você está... maravilhosa com essa roupa...

Adora sorriu e disse:

− Eu resolvi me arrumar porque tem uma garota linda que me prometeu uma dança neste baile. Estou aqui esperando ela vir me convidar pra dançar...

− Ah, é? – Catra perguntou sorrindo – E você vai ter coragem de dançar com ela na frente das suas amiguinhas princesas?

− As minhas amigas estão distraídas com outras coisas e nessas horas eu sempre acabo sobrando. Por isso estou aqui esperando companhia – e, olhando para Catra com um sorriso malicioso, ela completou – Mas, sabe, se essa garota não fizer questão de dançar comigo, eu posso arrumar uma outra companhia, não tem problema.

− Não vai ser necessário! – Catra disse mais do que depressa. E, puxando Adora pela mão, disse – A gente dá um jeito nisso.

Elas chegaram perto de uns outros casais que estavam dançando e se aproximaram uma da outra. Adora segurou na cintura de Catra e a olhou nos olhos. Ela adorava fazer isso porque, devido à diferença de altura, ela sentia como se estivesse aninhando Catra nos seus braços. Catra, por sua vez, segurou nos ombros de Adora e manteve o olhar, sentindo a respiração da loira bem perto de si.

Elas começaram a dançar ao ritmo lento da música e Catra encostou seu rosto no rosto de Adora, apertando ainda mais os seus ombros, quase num abraço. Adora respirava fundo para sentir o perfume de Catra e sentia seu corpo tocando no dela pelo movimento da dança. Depois de um momento, a loira disse:

− Uns meses atrás seria impossível para mim pensar nisso. Eu aqui, dançando com você, perto das meninas da república...

− Você está com medo que elas vejam a gente dançando? – Catra perguntou, sussurrando no ouvido de Adora.

− Eu sei que se elas virem vai ser complicado para mim, mas... como você costumava dizer, esse é um problema para a Adora do futuro – Adora disse rindo.

Catra também riu e apertou Adora mais ainda, sentindo-se confiante por ver que a garota se arriscava para poder passar aquele tempo com ela.

O repertório de músicas lentas continuou e elas dançavam cada vez mais coladas, respirando o perfume uma da outra, sentindo os movimentos dos corpos unidos, passando as mãos nas costas e nos ombros uma da outra, tentando ser discretas nesses movimentos, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil controlar a vontade de se beijar.

Adora afastou o rosto para olhar para a boca de Catra e, ao fazer esse gesto, viu ao longe o reitor voltando para dentro do ginásio, com o mesmo ar suspeito, olhando para todos os lados e tentando disfarçar. Os olhos de Adora foram imediatamente capturados por essa visão mas, antes que ela pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, Catra segurou o seu queixo com a mão, virando seu rosto de volta para si e, alternando o olhar entre os olhos e a boca de Adora, sussurrou:

− Adora...

O jeito como Catra dizia o seu nome deixava a loira totalmente desconcertada e ela perguntou, suspirando:

− Quê...?

− Vamos sair daqui?

− Pra onde você quer ir?

− Me segue!

*****

**_(Aviso +18)_ **

Catra saiu na frente e Adora foi logo atrás dela, tentando não dar tanto na cara que a estava seguindo. Mais uma vez, Adora se esqueceu completamente do reitor. Saindo da área central do ginásio, Catra passou pelos banheiros e continuou em frente, até o final do corredor. Abrindo uma porta grande de duas folhas, saiu em outro corredor, que estava pouco iluminado. Mal passou pela porta e esperou alguns segundos, a porta se abriu novamente e Adora veio logo atrás dela.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Adora abraçou Catra pela cintura e disse:

− Eu estava morrendo de vontade de te beijar – e, dizendo isso, começou um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Mas logo Catra interrompeu o beijo e disse:

− Calma! Aqui ainda não é seguro. Vem aqui!

Catra puxou Adora pela mão, deu mais alguns passos e, abrindo uma outra porta, entrou na sala de ginástica artística.

− Agora sim! – e, dizendo isso, Catra empurrou Adora contra uma parede e, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos, começou a beijá-la intensamente.

Adora foi abraçar Catra, mas suas mãos encontraram o arco e as flechas. Interrompendo rapidamente o beijo, Adora puxou os objetos para cima, para tirar das costas de Catra e, jogando tudo no chão, elas voltaram a se beijar. Catra também puxou a capa de Adora que cobria um ombro só e a atirou no chão, enquanto, sem esperar mais nada, desceu a mão pelo meio das pernas da loira e começou acariciá-la, fazendo Adora gemer enquanto o beijo prosseguia, cada vez mais intenso.

Sem dizer nada, Catra se ajoelhou na frente de Adora e, enfiando suas mãos por dentro do racho do vestido, segurou as coxas de Adora e as afastou um pouco. Depois, suas mãos subiram até a calcinha e, segurando pelas laterais, veio puxando para baixo, enquanto olhava para Adora que estava cada vez mais ofegante.

Com a mão atrás da cabeça de Catra, Adora pressionava suavemente o rosto da garota contra o seu próprio corpo, enquanto sentia a língua quente de Catra tocando a sua intimidade. Adora olhou para frente e percebeu que havia um grande espelho ocupando toda a parede bem diante das duas e lhe pareceu surreal ver aquela imagem ali refletida, como se não fossem elas, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tudo era tão excitante, ver Catra abaixada em frente a ela, sua calcinha no meio das coxas, suas pernas fraquejando para sustentar o corpo e seu corpo arqueando pelo desejo.

Quando não estava mais conseguindo segurar o prazer, Adora disse baixinho:

− Catra... continua assim... eu vou gozar.

Catra se concentrou no que fazia e logo começou a ouvir Adora gemendo mais alto e sentiu os dedos dela apertando seus cabelos e o corpo da garota ceder levemente, como se ela fosse cair. Catra segurou suas coxas com força para mantê-la em pé e olhou para cima, vendo que o rosto de Adora deixando claro que o prazer tinha chegado no auge.

Aos poucos, a respiração de Adora foi ficando cada vez menos ofegante e, segurando Catra pelos braços, ela puxou a garota para cima e começou a beijá-la, enquanto Catra colocava a calcinha da loira de volta no lugar. Adora foi se afastando da parede e conduzindo a garota para trás, segurando-a pela cintura para ela não se desequilibrar, até que elas encostaram em um cavalo de ginástica.

Segurando Catra pela cintura, Adora a girou e fez com que ela se debruçasse sobre o cavalo, inclinando seu corpo sobre o dela, enquanto beijava sua nuca e acariciava os seus seios. Catra gemeu ao sentir a mão de Adora deslizando sobre o seu abdômen e indo se alojar no meio de suas pernas. Enquanto movimentava uma mão, com a outra Adora tentava desabotoar a calça de couro apertada. A morena a ajudou a desabotoar a calça e baixar o zíper, e Adora foi puxando a roupa de Catra para baixo, até perto dos joelhos, enquanto olhava para o corpo perfeito da garota.

Catra apertou os dedos sobre o couro esticado do cavalo e sentiu um pouco de timidez por saber que Adora a olhava por trás naquela posição, mas logo o corpo de Adora se encostou novamente no dela e ela sentiu uma das mãos macias da loira entrando por dentro de suas roupas, percorrendo seus seios, seu abdômen, suas coxas, enquanto a outra foi pousar novamente sobre o seu sexo e começou a se movimentar com delicadeza. Adora beijava sua nuca e seu pescoço enquanto Catra sentia os dedos da loira deslizando na sua intimidade úmida e quente, fazendo seu corpo pulsar de prazer.

A sensação era tão boa e a situação era tão excitante que, quando Catra percebeu que Adora estava ofegante e gemendo quase tanto quanto ela, se deu conta de que, sem fazer de propósito, estava rebolando e roçando seu corpo em Adora, na virilha e nas coxas da loira, que já estava tremendo de excitação. 

Catra adorava provocar essa sensação na loira, fazê-la perder o controle, mesmo quando era Adora que a estava tocando. E Catra queria mais, então pediu:

− Adora... quero sentir você dentro de mim.

A mão da loira avançou mais e o dedo de Adora foi entrando devagar, mas o ângulo não era bom e ela não conseguia ir muito adiante. Então Adora resolveu ir com a mão por trás, porque assim ficava mais fácil alcançar o sexo da garota e ela conseguia entrar mais profundamente.

Segurando Catra pela cintura com uma mão e a penetrando com a outra, Adora começou a fazer um movimento ritmado que foi deixando as duas fora de si. Catra apertava cada vez mais os dedos no tecido que cobria o objeto, enquanto gemia e rebolava cada vez mais. Adora, por sua vez, respirava fundo para se controlar e não forçar demais e acabar machucando a garota.

Catra ficava fora de si não apenas pelo prazer que sentia, mas também por ver Adora se esforçando para agradá-la, para satisfazê-la e para vê-la feliz. Isso a fazia se sentir desejada e querida e, de certa forma, isso a excitava mais ainda.

Depois de um tempo, sem parar o movimento que fazia, Adora desceu a mão que segurava a cintura de Catra e começou a tocar o clitóris da garota, deixando-a fora de controle, até o prazer chegar no máximo e ela gozar dizendo seu nome.

*****

Quando terminaram, as duas ajeitaram suas roupas e se sentaram lado a lado no tatame, encostadas em uma parede, e ficaram recobrando a respiração, que ainda estava ofegante. Adora esticou a mão e segurou a mão de Catra, que entrelaçou seus dedos aos dedos da loira e apertou. Elas ainda ficaram um tempo em silêncio e depois Adora disse:

− Se a gente soubesse que isso era tão bom, a gente poderia ter feito antes, né?

Catra riu e, olhando para Adora, disse:

− Adora, você é muito lerda! Só você mesmo para não pensar que isso era bom. Você nunca parou para pensar por que 99% das pessoas da nossa idade só pensam em sexo?

− Ah, eu sei, mas eu pensei que as pessoas estavam exagerando.

Catra riu de novo e Adora perguntou:

− E você? Você achava que seria tão bom assim?

− Olha, eu já suspeitava que seria muito bom... mas confesso que tenho me surpreendido – e ficando um pouco corada e abaixando o tom de voz, completou – Mas eu acho que isso também tem a ver com química, sabe? Eu acho que a gente deu sorte. A gente combina. Talvez não seja tão bom assim pra todo mundo...

Adora olhou para Catra e perguntou:

− Você acha mesmo?

− Eu acho.

Elas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, mas foi Adora quem falou de novo:

− Mas, e antes, quando a gente era adolescente, ou quando a gente entrou na faculdade? Você pensava... sei lá, você tinha vontade... de fazer sexo com alguém...?

− Claro que eu tinha! Você não?

− Ah, sei lá, eu tinha curiosidade de saber como era, mas... eu acho que eu não ficava pensando muito nisso... – e, depois de um tempo em silêncio, Adora tentou perguntar – Mas... com quem que... ah, deixa pra lá, vai! Pensando bem, eu não quero saber.

Catra deu risada e disse:

− Adora... você é tão idiota...

− Ué? Por quê?

Catra segurou o rosto de Adora com as duas mão e, olhando profundamente nos seus olhos, perguntou com a sua voz baixa e rouca:

− Com quem você acha que eu pensava em fazer sexo?

− E-eu... eu não sei... sei lá...

− Idiota...

E, dizendo isso, Catra deu um beijo profundo e demorado em Adora.

Enquanto isso, na área central do ginásio onde acontecia o baile, o pessoal do “A Horda” continuava conversando quando o telefone de Rogélio tocou. Ele olhou para a tela com uma expressão de surpresa e foi até um lado menos barulhento para atender. Enquanto falava ao telefone, Kyle reparou que ele parecia nervoso, gesticulando e passando a mão no rosto. E, quando desligou o telefone, colocou a mão na frente dos olhos e começou a chorar.

Kyle foi correndo até ele e Lonnie e Scorpia, vendo que havia algo de errado, foram ao encontro dele também. Double Trouble, que estava por perto e vendo a movimentação estranha, se aproximou mais por curiosidade do que para ajudar, querendo saber o que estava acontecendo.

− Rogélio, o que aconteceu? – Kyle perguntou abraçando o garoto – Por que você está chorando?

Rogélio tentou se controlar para conseguir falar de uma forma clara e contou a seus amigos que havia recebido uma ligação da vizinha de sua avó, de Ilha das Feras. A mulher estava apavorada e contou para Rogélio que os robôs que tomavam conta das estufas de fungos estavam fora de controle e saíram pela cidade quebrando coisas e atacando os moradores. E uma das pessoas atingidas tinha sido a avó de Rogélio, que estava gravemente ferida.

Todos ficaram chocados com essa informação e Lonnie perguntou intrigada:

− Robôs? Estufas? Mas que história é essa? O que está acontecendo em Ilha das Feras desta vez?

− Ahnn... é que... – Scorpia disse gaguejando e coçando a nuca.

− Fala, Scorpia! Desembucha! Você sabe de alguma coisa? – Lonnie perguntou.

− É que... é um projeto da Entrapta... mas é um projeto secreto, eu não sei bem o que esses robôs fazem e nem pra que servem essas estufas, mas foi ela quem construiu os robôs e é ela quem monitora tudo por lá.

− E cadê ela? – Lonnie perguntou olhando em volta – Será que ela sabe o que os robôs dela andam fazendo em Ilha das Feras?

− Eu vou procurar a Entrapta! – Scorpia disse – Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai resolver essa situação!

E, dizendo isso, Scorpia saiu procurando Entrapta no meio da multidão.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, a situação vai se complicar, muita gente vai estar envolvida e nós vamos ver como cada um vai se posicionar em relação a isso. Vamos aguardar!!
> 
> *****
> 
> Curiosidade aleatória: “Noite dos mascarados” é o nome de uma música do Chico Buarque. Quem gosta de MPB das antigas e não conhece a música, vai lá ouvir. Parece aquelas marchinhas de carnaval de antigamente <3


	35. 35 - O ataque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Há um ditado antigo que diz: “Não há mal que sempre dure, nem bem que não se acabe”. Pois é...   
> Catra e Adora têm trilhado seus caminhos para o amadurecimento como pessoas e como ““casal””, mas ainda há muita coisa para resolver. E agora, os pontos fracos, as omissões e os traumas vão começar a cobrar o preço.  
> Vamos ver o que vai rolar!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Ginásio poliesportivo da Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Catra e Adora voltaram para dentro ginásio caminhando lado a lado, como se estivessem pisando nas nuvens. Elas nem disfarçavam as trocas de olhares apaixonados e os sorrisos insistentes no rosto de cada uma. A vontade de Adora era segurar na mão de Catra e andar pelo salão de mãos dadas com a garota, sem pensar nas consequências que isso poderia trazer para ela. E Catra tinha vontade de beijar Adora ali no meio de todo mundo, e mostrar para todos que era dela que Adora gostava.

Elas foram andando meio sem rumo, conversando distraidamente e se dirigindo cada vez mais perto de onde as pessoas estavam dançando, e passaram perto do local onde o pessoal do “A Horda” estava. Double Trouble viu Catra de longe e foi ao seu encontro. Sem se preocupar com a presença de Adora, elu chegou dizendo:

− Gatinha, você precisa saber do bafão que está se armando! É melhor eu te contar tudo logo e te prevenir para você saber o que vai fazer!

Double Trouble chegou tão de repente falando isso que Catra até se assustou e ficou sem reação. Adora olhou para ela e perguntou:

− Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Catra? – e, depois, olhando para Double Trouble, disse – Oi, eu sou a Adora.

− Eu sei, querida! Você é a loira marombeira que povoa os sonhos da nossa gatinha... – Double Trouble disse com um sorriso malicioso.

Adora ficou olhando para o rosto de Double Trouble, tentando reconhecer a pessoa por trás da aparência de Furiosa, e pensando que conhecia aquele sorriso de algum lugar, mas não se lembrava de onde.

Catra ficou sem graça com o que Double Trouble disse sobre Adora e, ao mesmo tempo, ficou preocupada com o que poderia estar acontecendo, já que Double Trouble não iria abordá-la dessa forma por qualquer motivo. Por isso tentou desconversar e despistar Adora:

− Ah, não deve ser nada de mais, não é, Double Trouble? Pode ficar tranquila, Adora. Eu vou trocar uma ideia aqui com Double Trouble...

− Mas agora eu fiquei preocupada – Adora disse – porque elu disse que precisava te prevenir. Prevenir do quê? Deve ser uma coisa séria...

− Olha, acho melhor eu falar logo, gatinha, antes que a Scorpia encontre a Entrapta e...

− Entrapta? O que a Entrapta tem a ver com isso? – Adora perguntou, começando a ficar desconfiada – Por acaso tem alguma coisa a ver com as pesquisas dela?

− Bingo, loiruda! – e, virando para Catra, disse – Tá vendo? Sua amiga já até sabe do que se trata...

− O quê? O que as pesquisas dela têm a ver com essa história? – Catra perguntou, intrigada.

− Menina, um bafão envolvendo estufas, robôs, uma coisa louca que parece filme de ficção científica!

− As estufas de Ilha das Feras? – Adora perguntou, com olhar de espanto.

− Double Trouble, o que é que está acontecendo em Ilha das Feras? – Catra perguntou, pálida de surpresa e preocupação. E, depois, percebendo o que Adora havia acabado de falar, virou-se para ela e perguntou – Espera aí... como é que você sabe sobre as pesquisas da Entrapta em Ilha das Feras?

− Eu? Eu... eu sei...

− Sabe o que, Adora? E como? – Catra perguntou cruzando os braços.

− Eu... eu... Ok, eu sei que Entrapta controla robôs que cuidam de estufas de cultivo de fungos, e que, a partir desses fungos, são feitas substâncias psicotrópicas – Adora disse num impulso e ficou esperando a reação de Catra, achando que a garota também ficaria surpresa.

Ao ouvir isso, Double Trouble disse, com os olhos brilhando:

− Uau, que enredo!!! Conta mais, gente! Estou adorando!

Mas Catra franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

− E como é que você sabe tudo isso?

− Ahnn... pois é... longa história...

− Estou ouvindo – Catra disse, desconfiada.

− Ahnn... foi a... foi a Weaver que me contou...

− O quê? – Catra arregalou os olhos de surpresa e ficou uns segundos estática. Depois perguntou – Como assim? Como a Weaver sabe essas coisas e por que ela contou para você? Quando?

− Ah, Catra, como eu disse, é uma longa história e ela nem me contou tudo o que eu sei. Eu fui juntando as peças com outras informações que eu já tinha, e...

− Quando, Adora? Quando ela te contou isso? – Catra insistiu, e seu tom de voz começou a ficar um pouco agressivo.

− Na verdade... faz pouco tempo. Ela me procurou... quer dizer, ela procurou a Glimmer e mandou me chamar também, e disse que queria compartilhar umas informações com a gente...

Catra estava perplexa com o que estava ouvindo. Ela não podia acreditar que Weaver estava traindo o Sr. Prime e ainda por cima que tinha, mais uma vez, escolhido Adora para passar as informações. E nesse momento Catra sentiu uma raiva profunda da mãe, e, de certa forma, de Adora também, porque, mais uma vez, como em tantas outras em sua vida, a mãe escolhia Adora e não ela. Catra balançou a cabeça e disse baixinho:

− Eu não acredito que ela contou tudo isso para você...

− É isso que te deixa surpresa? Achei que você ficaria surpresa em saber toda essa loucura que o Sr. Prime está fazendo em Ilha das Feras com a ajuda da Entrapta.

− Eu já sabia disso tudo! Ou você acha que é a única que sabe das coisas? – Catra disse num impulso, guiada pela raiva.

− Sabia? Você sabia de tudo e nunca disse nada? Nunca fez nada com essa informação? – Adora perguntou, com um ar indignado.

Catra percebeu que havia falado demais e tentou amenizar a situação:

− Mas eu... eu não sabia de exatamente tudo... só de algumas coisas...

− E mesmo assim você não disse nada?

− Dizer o quê e pra quem, Adora? O que você acha que eu posso fazer?

− Ah, sei lá! Poderia ter contato para mim!

− Do mesmo jeito que você me contou sobre a Weaver?

Double Trouble, sentindo o climão que começava a surgir, olhava alternadamente de uma para a outra e disse:

− Ok... a torta de climão está ótima, mas... a situação ainda não está resolvida...

Catra olhou para elu e perguntou:

− Mas, afinal, o que aconteceu em Ilha das Feras?

− Gatinha, pelo que eu ouvi, os robôs da Entrapta ficaram loucos e saíram quebrando tudo em Ilha das Feras. Inclusive, parece que atingiram a avó do garoto que fala complicado e outros moradores também.

− O quê?? – Adora disse chocada – Alguém precisa fazer alguma coisa!

− A Entrapta! – Catra disse – A única pessoa que realmente pode fazer alguma coisa é a Entrapta! Eu vou procurá-la!

− Tem razão! Eu vou com você – Adora disse.

− Adora, é melhor a gente se separar e, quem a encontrar primeiro, a leva até o laboratório e avisa os outros – Catra disse.

− Ok! Eu vou para o lado de lá então – Adora concordou e saiu apressadamente.

Catra puxou Double Trouble pela mão e foi indo em direção ao lugar onde estava o pessoal do “A Horda”. E Double Trouble disse:

− Gatinha, é impressão minha ou você acabou de dar um perdido na sua loira? Você sabe que logo a Scorpia chega aqui com a Entrapta, não é?

− Justamente! Estou ganhando tempo. Nós temos que chegar nesse laboratório antes que todo mundo.

Enquanto isso, Adora foi até o lugar onde estava o pessoal de Lua Clara e, chegando perto de Glimmer e Bow, disse, meio ofegante:

− Gente, preciso contar uma coisa para vocês! Aconteceu uma coisa horrível!

− Ah, finalmente resolveu aparecer, né? – Glimmer disse, se fingindo de brava – Eu já mandei umas mil mensagens pra você, mas você nem visualizou!

− Espera aí, Glimmer, acho que você não entendeu o que a Adora falou – Bow disse, fazendo uma cara de preocupado – Você disse que aconteceu uma coisa horrível, Adora? O que foi?

− Os robôs de Ilha das Feras estão fora de controle e estão atacando a cidade e os moradores.

− Meu Deus!! Como será que isso foi acontecer? Deve estar super perigosa a situação lá! – Bow disse preocupado.

− Sim! A gente precisa tentar encontrar a Entrapta e levá-la até o laboratório, de onde ela controla os robôs. Somente ela vai conseguir pará-los! – Adora disse, já se preparando para sair procurando a garota.

− Mas, Adora, como é que você ficou sabendo disso? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Eu? Eu... eu ouvi o pessoal do “A Horda” comentando...

− Você estava conversando com eles? – Glimmer perguntou intrigada.

− Eu? Eu não... – Adora disse meio sem graça.

− E como você ouviu?

− Eu ouvi... de passagem...

− Ué, mas...

− Glimmer! Vamos focar no que interessa! – Bow disse para livrar Adora – Vamos procurar Entrapta!

Enquanto isso, Scorpia já tinha encontrado Entrapta e já tinha contado a ela sobre o que estava acontecendo. Elas chegaram na rodinha onde estava o pessoal do “A Horda” e Entrapta disse para Rogélio:

− Rogélio, eu sinto muitíssimo pelo que aconteceu com a sua avó! Mas prometo que vou lá no laboratório agora e vou ver o que está acontecendo. Isso não é um comportamento normal dos robôs. Algo grave deve ter acontecido!

− Então vá logo e tente resolver essa maluquice, Entrapta! – Lonnie disse – A avó do Rogélio não foi a única atingida! Eu e Kyle vamos levar o Rogélio de volta para a república. Se houver alguma novidade, nos avisem! – Lonnie disse olhando para Scorpia.

− Ok! Eu vou acompanhar a Entrapta até o laboratório – Scorpia disse.

− Nós também vamos! – Catra disse, referindo-se a ela e a Double Trouble.

Enquanto elus saíam apressados em direção ao laboratório, Adora e Glimmer iam para um lado procurar Entrapta enquanto Bow ia para o outro. Adora e Glimmer entraram no banheiro feminino e vasculharam todos os lugares ali perto, procurando em vão. Bow estava do outro lado do ginásio, olhando nas rodinhas de pessoas conversando e procurando também nos cantos menos cheios de gente. O que mais dificultava a procura era eles não saberem como Entrapta estava vestida, pois havia pessoas com fantasias que cobriam o rosto todo.

Depois de um tempo procurando, Glimmer disse para Adora:

− Será que o pessoal do “A Horda” já não encontrou a Entrapta e a levou para o laboratório?

− Eu acho que não, senão ela teria me avisado.

− Ela quem? A Entrapta? Como ela iria te avisar se ela nem sabe que você a está procurando, Adora?

− Ah, não! Não é da Entrapta que eu estou falando.

− Tá falando de quem então?

− Eu? É... é da... da Lonnie...

Glimmer olhou para ela meio de lado e disse desconfiada:

− Humm... você anda tão esquisita, Adora...

− Você é que está cismada! Vamos continuar procurando!

Entrapta chegou apressada no laboratório, abriu a porta e foi entrando, seguida por Scorpia, Catra e Double Trouble. Mal Entrapta passou pela porta e Catra já disse:

− Vamos logo até seus monitores para ver o que está acontecendo lá!

Porém, a robô Emilly Jr., que estava bem perto da porta guardando o laboratório, ao ouvir a voz de Catra a reconheceu como uma ameaça, por causa das informações que ficaram gravadas quando Catra e Adora entraram no laboratório da outra vez. Antes que Entrapta se desse conta, Emilly Jr. se aproximou de Catra e se preparou para atacá-la, lançando seus tentáculos contra ela. Para sorte de Catra, quem percebeu a movimentação da robô foi Scorpia, que, agindo rápido, puxou Catra para junto de si bem no momento em que Emilly lançava uma de suas garras contra a garota.

Catra deu um grito de susto ao ver a garra atingindo uma bancada próxima a ela, e Scorpia girou o corpo com Catra nos braços, de modo que ela ficou de costas para Emilly, protegendo Catra com o próprio corpo. Scorpia sabia que Emilly não a atacaria porque já a reconhecia e Entrapta já tinha dado um comando para que ela nunca atacasse Scorpia.

Ao ver essa tentativa de ataque, Double Trouble também gritou de susto e disse com medo:

− Eu é que não vou entrar aí com essa bolota assassina à solta!

− Calma, Emilly! – Entrapta disse – Não precisa atacar ninguém. Todos são amigos!

Mas Emilly ainda parecia ter um sinal de alerta em relação à Catra, e embora não atacasse Scorpia e nem desse atenção para Double Trouble, parecia disposta a ainda atacar Catra, que continuava protegida pelo abraço de Scorpia.

− Tira essa lata velha de perto de mim, Entrapta! – Catra disse assustada – Ela quer me matar!

− Humm... interessante... – Entrapta disse – Emilly deve ter armazenado a memória de sua voz como ameaça... que coisa mais fascinante!

− Fascinante é o cacete!! Dá um jeito nisso! – Catra disse com medo.

− Ok! Eu vou dar um comando de reconhecimento de voz e Emilly não só não vai mais te atacar, como também vai te obedecer.

Entrapta pegou um tablet sobre uma bancada e começou a digitar uns comandos. Depois, disse para Catra:

− Diga “Reconhecimento de voz”.

− Reconhecimento de voz.

− Pronto! Agora Emilly Jr. não vai mais atacar você e vai obedecer os seus comandos!

− Tem certeza, Entrapta? – Scorpia perguntou preocupada, apertando Catra nos braços.

− Tenho! Pode soltá-la!

Scorpia soltou Catra, que deu alguns passos inseguros para longe da garota. O scanner de Emilly passou por ela e Emilly foi para outro lado, deixando Catra em paz.

− Impressionante! – Entrapta disse, sacando o gravadorzinho de dentro de sua roupa e se preparando para gravar.

Mas antes que ela começasse a falar, Catra tomou o gravador de sua mão e disse:

− Não temos tempo para isso! Vamos ver o que está acontecendo em Ilha das Feras!

Todes correram para um local no laboratório onde havia telas de monitoramento. As imagens nas telas ficavam se alternando de poucos em poucos segundos e mostravam vários pontos de Ilha das Feras: as partes internas e externas das estufas, o entorno delas, alguns pontos estratégicos da cidade e, principalmente, os locais onde os fungos cresciam.

Era possível ver nas imagens os robôs andando pela cidade e quebrando objetos e partes de propriedades, e indo em direção aos moradores de uma forma ameaçadora e hostil. As ruas estavam quase desertas porque todos haviam se abrigado em suas casas, com medo dos ataques, e apenas algumas poucas pessoas se aventuravam em sair às ruas. Entrapta viu pelas imagens alguns moradores tentando se aproximar dos robôs e atingi-los com pedaços de pau ou ferramentas, mas isso apenas os deixava mais agressivos.

Ali no laboratório, todes estavam surpresos e assustados em ver a forma como os robôs agiam e Entrapta disse:

− Eu não entendo! Eu tomei todos os cuidados para que isso não acontecesse novamente...

− O quê? Novamente? Como assim, “novamente”? – Catra perguntou olhando para ela.

− Em uma outra universidade em que eu estudei e comecei a desenvolver um projeto de robótica e inteligência artificial, eu também tive um problema semelhante: os algoritmos enlouqueceram e os robôs começaram a ter comportamentos agressivos. Mas eu anotei tudo o que deu errado da outra vez e tentei evitar esses problemas...

− Desculpe dizer, queridinha, mas parece que ainda não deu muito certo – Double Trouble disse com os olhos arregalados e vidrados na tela – Essas coisas parecem ter saído de um filme de apocalipse!

− Entrapta, faça alguma coisa antes que isso dê um problema muito maior do que já está dando! – Catra disse.

− Ok! Eu vou tentar reprogramar as ações dos robôs para que eles voltam a se comportar normalmente!

Entrapta sentou-se em frente ao computador e começou a trabalhar o mais rápido que podia, enquanto Catra, Scorpia e Double Trouble não conseguiam tirar os olhos da tela. Depois de um tempo, a garota disse:

− Não está funcionando! Eles continuam agindo de forma inesperada e não obedecem aos meus comandos!

− E agora, Entrapta? – Scorpia perguntou, desesperada – Se eles não pararem, mais pessoas podem se machucar!

− Eu... eu vou ter que usar o meu plano de contingência... infelizmente... – Entrapta disse com tristeza.

− O quê? Que plano de contingência? – Catra perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

− Por conta do que aconteceu na outra universidade, eu tomei a precaução de criar um plano de contingência para resolver o problema rapidamente em casos de emergências como esta. O meu plano de contingência é... é um dispositivo de autodestruição que eu implantei em cada robô e que é acionado remotamente. Como eu estou tentando reprogramar os robôs e não estou conseguindo, a única alternativa será acionar o dispositivo e destruí-los...

− O quê? Não! Você não pode destruir os robôs! Este é um projeto muito importante para o Sr. Prime! – Catra disse, desesperada.

− Mas não há outro jeito! Eles estão fora de controle! – Entrapta disse, ainda tentando interferir nas ações dos robôs.

− Entrapta tem razão, gata! – Scorpia disse – Olha o que esses robôs estão fazendo! Eles são perigosos demais!

Mas Catra insistiu:

− Calma! Deve haver outro jeito! Entrapta, tente mais um pouco, tente alguma coisa diferente, sei lá! Nós temos que conseguir resolver essa situação sem destruir o projeto!

Nesse meio tempo, lá no ginásio, Adora e Glimmer já haviam procurado por toda a parte sem conseguir encontrar Entrapta. Então Adora sugeriu que elas fossem conversar com o pessoal do “A Horda” para ver se eles tinham conseguido alguma coisa.

− Afff, conversar com aqueles filhos da puta do “A Horda”? Tem certeza, Adora? Odeio aquele pessoal! – Glimmer disse, contrariada.

− Mas é o único jeito, Glimmer! A gente já procurou por toda parte, até lá fora, e não encontrou a Entrapta!

− Ok, tá bom! Vamos lá então! – Glimmer acabou concordando.

Numa outra parte do salão, Bow também continuava procurando entre as pessoas, tentando reconhecer Entrapta pela estatura ou por algum outro indício. Quando ele passou pela mesa dos professores, Angela notou que o rapaz estava com o semblante preocupado e agia como se estivesse procurando algo. Por isso, ela se levantou e foi conversar com ele:

− Bob! – Ela chamou a uma certa distância e ele olhou para trás para ver quem era.

− Oi, Sra. Bright! Tudo bem?

− Tudo bem. Cadê a Cíntia?

− Ahnn... ela está por aí com a Adora.

− Vocês brigaram?

− Não! Não brigamos, não!

− Ah, me desculpe perguntar. Não quis ser indiscreta. É que você está com um ar preocupado...

Bow respirou fundo e resolveu contar a ela o que estava acontecendo:

− Na verdade, eu estou preocupado mesmo, Sra. Bright. Aconteceu uma coisa muito grave!

− Bem, agora sou que estou preocupada. O que aconteceu? É algo com a Cíntia?

− Não, é uma tragédia que está acontecendo neste momento em Ilha das Feras.

− O que houve?

− Os robôs que tomam conta das estufas de fungos estão fora de controle e estão atacando a cidade e agredindo os moradores.

− Meu Deus! Que coisa horrível! – Ela disse com uma expressão chocada – Será que há algo que possamos fazer para ajudar?

− É justamente por isso que estamos procurando a Entrapta, porque é provável que somente ela possa fazer alguma coisa para impedir que essa situação continue.

Neste momento, Glimmer e Adora chegaram ao local onde antes o pessoal do “A Horda” estava reunido, mas não viram ninguém. Glimmer disse:

− Tá vendo, Adora? Não tem mais ninguém aqui! Eles já devem ter encontrando a Entrapta e já devem estar no laboratório. Vamos para lá e ver se tem alguém.

− Droga, ela deveria ter me avisado... – Adora disse em voz baixa, um pouco contrariada.

− Afff, você ainda acha que aquela Lonnie se importa? Esse pessoal é egoísta, Adora! Vamos para lá ver o que podemos fazer para ajudar.

− Ok, vamos! Mas avise o Bow que estamos indo, para ele nos encontrar lá.

Glimmer mandou uma mensagem avisando Bow que ela e Adora estavam indo para o laboratório e, assim que recebeu, ele disse para Angela:

− Sra. Bright, Glimmer e Adora estão indo para o laboratório ver o que podem fazer. Provavelmente, o pessoal do “A Horda” vai estar lá também. Eu vou para lá junto com as meninas.

− Eu vou com você também! Não confio muito nesse pessoal do “A Horda” e pode ser perigoso para vocês. Ainda mais que a Cíntia não pensa duas vezes antes de entrar em uma discussão.

− Ok! Então vamos!

Lá no laboratório, Entrapta ainda se esforçava para tentar mudar o comportamento dos robôs, mas eles continuavam fora de controle.

E Catra, internamente, vivia um dilema. Ela via que os robôs eram uma ameaça grave e que não estavam obedecendo aos comandos de Entrapta, mas, ao mesmo tempo, lembrava-se do Sr. Prime pedindo que ela ficasse responsável pelo projeto de Ilha das Feras juntamente com Hordak. O que ele pensaria dela se, no primeiro problema, ela deixasse que os robôs fossem destruídos? Por isso, ela ficava pensando em uma alternativa para resolver o problema sem acabar com os robôs. Talvez, se fosse possível esperar um pouco, os robôs mudariam de comportamento por conta própria, e, assim como haviam enlouquecido do nada, voltariam ao estado normal.

Mas ela olhava para as telas de monitoramento e via que não era isso o que estava acontecendo. Os robôs continuavam atacando e pareciam uma ameaça cada vez maior. E vendo o estrago que os robôs faziam, Catra pensou em Adora e no quanto ela estaria preocupada se estivesse ali vendo aquilo. E ela, certamente, pediria para Entrapta destruí-los o mais rápido possível. E, com certeza, era isso que ela esperaria que Catra fizesse também.

Mas, refletindo sobre isso, Catra também pensou em Weaver e se lembrou do que havia acabado de descobrir: que a mulher estava tentando mudar de lado, e para o lado de quem ela queria ir? Claro, de Adora! Sempre de Adora! Ela sempre escolhia Adora em detrimento de Catra. Ela sempre preferia Adora e, mesmo correndo o risco de ter que enfrentar Harold Prime, ainda assim ela ficaria do lado de Adora. E pensar nisso fez Catra sentir uma raiva enorme da mãe e de todos, até mesmo da própria Adora.

E, mesmo tentando afastar esses pensamentos, ela se lembrou de Weaver colocando uma dúvida em sua cabeça sobre Gildo ser seu pai, e isso a deixou ainda mais triste e insegura. Era como se os únicos pontos de apoio que ela tinha estivessem ruindo.

Por isso, motivada pela raiva e por uma ponta de rancor que começava a crescer dentro de si, ela pensava que deveria tomar conta de si mesma, das coisas que envolviam o seu trabalho, e do projeto que o Sr. Prime havia confiado a ela, pois ela sentia que apenas poderia contar consigo mesma e com mais ninguém.

Catra estava perdida nesses pensamentos quando Entrapta chamou a sua atenção:

− Catra, não tem mais jeito, não podemos esperar mais! O comportamento dos robôs continua agressivo e eles estão colocando a vida dos moradores em sério risco!

Catra olhou para as telas e viu que dois dos robôs pareciam estar voltando para a área das estufas e disse para Entrapta:

− Espera! Esses dois estão voltando para as estufas. Talvez não ataquem mais ninguém.

− Mas isso não nos garante nada! – Entrapta disse, preocupada – Eu não consegui reescrever os algoritmos, por isso o comportamento deles continua imprevisível! Eles podem voltar a atacar as pessoas a qualquer momento. Fora que tem um que parece não querer sair de perto das casas dos moradores!

− Mas... – Catra olhava para a tela incrédula, enquanto um dos robôs entrava em uma estufa.

− Entrapta tem razão, gata! Vamos resolver isso de uma vez antes que algo pior aconteça – Scorpia disse, tentando convencer Catra.

− Eu vou acionar o dispositivo de autodestruição! – Entrapta disse, digitando um comando no computador.

Mas, quando surgiu na tela do computador uma opção de comando para clicar em “Sim” ou “Não”, Entrapta se preparava para clicar em “Sim” quando Catra segurou a mão da garota e disse:

− Não! Entrapta, se você destruir os robôs agora, além deles você também pode danificar as estufas e os canteiros de cultivo de fungos! E o Sr. Prime vai ficar furioso se isso acontecer! – Catra disse em desespero.

− Mas não tem outro jeito! Não podemos nos arriscar mais e nem colocar a vida de mais ninguém em risco. Eu sinto muito, mas tem que ser feito!

− Entrapta, espera!!

Mas a garota ignorou Catra e novamente direcionou o mouse para clicar em “Sim” quando ouviu-se um barulho abafado e Entrapta foi tombando lentamente para o lado, até cair no chão.

Scorpia olhou para a amiga caída e desacordada no chão do laboratório, sem entender o que estava acontecendo, e então ouviu a voz de Double Trouble dizendo com espanto:

− Gatinha... o que você fez?

Quando Scorpia olhou para Catra, a viu ofegante, com uma expressão de que nem ela própria acreditava no que tinha acabado de fazer. E ela estava com um suporte de metal na mão. O suporte que ela tinha usado para atingir a cabeça de Entrapta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, não me odeiem. Apenas pensem que se trata de uma narrativa de amadurecimento e o caminho de Catra rumo a este amadurecimento ainda não está concluído.  
> No próximo capítulo, todos os personagens estarão frente a frente com suas escolhas e decisões.  
> Até lá!


	36. 36 - Descontrole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gente, não vou mentir: capítulo tenso, com direito a lavação de roupa suja, decisões acertadas e equivocadas, e uma certa dose de mágoas e inseguranças. Que comecem os jogos!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de violência que podem causar desconforto psicológico. As cenas aparecem nos últimos parágrafos. Se você é sensível a este tipo de conteúdo, não leia até o final.

***Laboratório de Entrapta***

***Tempo atual***

Scorpia ainda não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo, mas, aos poucos, foi saindo do seu estado de perplexidade e se abaixou para acudir Entrapta. Ajoelhou-se perto dela e a segurou nos braços, puxando o capuz de sua fantasia para trás e procurando algum ferimento na cabeça. Havia um inchaço na parte de trás, mas o capuz provavelmente havia amortecido o impacto do golpe e não chegou a provocar um corte. Entrapta gemeu baixinho, ainda desacordada, quando a mão grande da garota apalpou a parte inchada.

Quando ouviu Entrapta gemendo, Double Trouble disse, com alívio:

− Graças aos céus essa garota está viva!!! Já estava me vendo tendo que ajudar a sumir com um corpo!

E Catra, que também parecia estar em estado de choque, começou a voltar a si, e, pensando no que poderia acontecer a seguir, disse para Scorpia:

− Scorpia, não fique aí parada! Tira a Entrapta daqui!

− O quê?

− Eu tenho certeza de que a Adora vai aparecer aqui a qualquer momento. E a gente precisa sumir com a Entrapta o mais rápido possível!

− Sumir com a Entrapta? Catra! A gente precisa é levá-la para o hospital! Ela pode estar com algum ferimento interno! – Scorpia disse, abraçando a amiga desacordada.

− Se você a levar para o hospital, terá que explicar como ela se machucou. E aí vai foder todo mundo que está aqui, afinal, estamos no mesmo barco.

− Mas...

− Infelizmente, a gatinha tem razão, Scorpia! – Double Trouble disse com uma certa frieza – E a última coisa que eu preciso na minha vida agora é me envolver com polícia e coisas desse tipo.

− Scorpia, em vez de ficar me questionando, pega essa garota e tira ela daqui antes que alguém chegue! – Catra disse de forma enérgica.

− E eu vou levá-la pra onde?

Catra tirou o celular do bolso e disse:

− Leve-a para o estacionamento dos fundos, que deve estar vazio agora. Eu estou te passando o contato do meu pai por Whatsapp. Ligue pra ele, diga que você trabalha comigo e que eu preciso que ele fique com a Entrapta lá por um tempo.

− Como assim, seu pai? Você tem pai? – Scorpia perguntou, chocada.

− Gente! Que plot twist!! – Double Trouble disse, colocando a mão no peito.

− Eu não tenho tempo para ficar dando explicações! Some com essa menina logo! – Catra disse, começando a ficar irritada.

− Mas... – Scorpia ainda tentou balbuciar, olhando para Entrapta com tristeza.

− Vai logo, Scorpia! – Catra disse, exaltada – E vê se não pisa na bola!

Nitidamente triste e contrariada, Scorpia pegou Entrapta no colo e saiu do laboratório em direção ao estacionamento. Mal Scorpia saiu para um lado, Adora e Glimmer apareceram pelo outro e entraram no laboratório apressadamente. Adora foi logo dizendo:

− Catra! Você já está aqui? Por que não me avisou?

− Affff, essa insuportável está aqui? – Glimmer disse em voz baixa. E depois, olhando para Adora, perguntou – Por que você acha que ela te avisaria de alguma coisa? Tá louca?

Quando viu que as duas já estavam dentro do laboratório, só deu tempo de Catra discretamente desligar o monitor onde se via na tela o comando de autodestruição dos robôs com as opções “Sim” e “Não”. Chegando perto de Catra, Adora perguntou:

− Vocês acharam a Entrapta? – e, olhando para as telas de monitoramento, disse chocada – Meu Deus! Olha o que esses robôs estão fazendo!

Glimmer também olhou para os monitores e disse, horrorizada:

− Olha a situação desse lugar! Está tudo destruído!

Então Adora olhou novamente para Catra e perguntou:

− Cadê a Entrapta? Você não a encontrou?

− Encontrei... encontrei sim... E ela chegou a vir aqui, mas...

− Mas, o quê? Cadê ela?

− Depois que ela viu o estrago que os robôs dela estavam fazendo e que ela não conseguia reverter a situação, ela... ela fugiu...

− O quê? Como assim fugiu? – Adora perguntou perplexa.

− Fugiu, Adora! Ela viu que a coisa ia ficar feia pra ela, porque a responsabilidade disso tudo é dela, e resolveu ir embora...

− Mas que filha da puta covarde!! – Glimmer disse, indignada, dando um soco na bancada.

Quando Glimmer fez isso, Emilly Jr. começou a se aproximar e, escaneando Glimmer e Adora, soou seu alerta para perigo. Todes se assustaram com o barulho, e mais ainda em ver como a robô se aproximava com uma atitude hostil. E Adora disse:

− Ah, não! Essa bolinha de novo!

− Você já conhecia essa geringonça? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Ah, longa história! – Adora respondeu dando uns passos para trás, para se afastar de Emilly, e puxando Glimmer para se afastar também.

Emilly começou a se aproximar ainda mais de Adora e Glimmer e uma de suas garras já se preparava para sair, mas, antes que a robô pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, elas ouviram a voz de Entrapta dizendo:

− Calma, Emilly! Não precisa atacar ninguém! – e, imediatamente, a robô parou e começou a se afastar.

Quando olharam para procurar Entrapta, elas perceberam que a voz tinha vindo de Double Trouble e ficaram chocadas em ver que a voz era absolutamente idêntica à da garota.

− Eta, porra! Que isso?? – Glimmer disse, abismada com a semelhança.

Double Trouble sorriu e Glimmer perguntou:

− Eu não te conheço de algum lugar?

− Acho que não, queridinha! Faz pouco tempo que eu estudo nesta universidade...

− Como você faz isso? Como conseguiu imitar a voz de Entrapta de um jeito tão perfeito? – Adora perguntou espantada.

− É um dom, querida! Double Trouble tem muitos talentos! – e, dizendo isso, fez uma reverência como se estivesse agradecendo o público.

Adora olhou intrigada para Catra e esta, por sua vez, chegou perto da loira e, segurando discretamente a sua mão, para que Glimmer não visse, perguntou em voz baixa:

− Você está bem?

− Estou... ainda estou tremendo um pouco, mas estou bem sim.

− Fiquei morrendo de medo dessa coisa te atingir...

Adora sorriu para ela e disse:

− Está tudo bem. Ainda bem que Double Trouble parou a Emilly a tempo!

− Eu fiquei tão assustada que me esqueci que eu também poderia tê-la parado...

− Sério? Como?

− Entrapta me deu uma permissão com comando de voz quando chegamos aqui.

− E, por falar em Entrapta, vamos ver o que a gente consegue fazer em relação a esses robôs – Adora disse, olhando novamente para os monitores.

− O que será que a gente poderia fazer para resolver isso, Adora? – Glimmer perguntou – Essa situação não pode ficar assim! Olha só que caos!

− Eu sei, mas, sem a Entrapta aqui, fica tão difícil... – e então Adora olhou para Catra e perguntou – Você não sabe como Entrapta fazia para controlar os robôs? Por meio de que dispositivo ela controlava?

− Não... eu... eu não entendia muito bem o que ela fazia aqui... ou como ela fazia... Eu acho que ela tinha um tablet, mas levou embora.

− Será que não tem como fazer isso com este computador aqui? – Adora perguntou, apontando para o computador com o monitor desligado, onde antes Entrapta estava tentando ativar o dispositivo de autodestruição.

− Eu acho que não porque ela nem chegou a ligar este computador. Ela só tentou controlar os robôs com o tablet, mas não deu certo...

− E não tem um outro computador, outro tablet, sei lá, um controle remoto para esses robôs? – Glimmer perguntou, começando a ficar desesperada.

− Eu não sei... eu realmente não sei... – Catra disse e abaixou a cabeça, se sentindo mal por mentir para Adora, mas, ao mesmo tempo, pensando que não seria possível contar a verdade para ela.

Ela sabia que Adora jamais entenderia por que aquele projeto e aquela promoção eram tão importantes para ela. Adora sempre tinha sido a preferida dos professores, a queridinha de todos, a perfeitinha, que conseguia tudo. Catra passou a vida toda fingindo que não se importava e que não queria se destacar ou ser reconhecida, mas obviamente era mentira. E agora que finalmente alguém a reconhecia e confiava uma missão importante a ela, e ainda mais uma pessoa poderosa como Harold Prime, ela não queria perder a chance e nem decepcionar.

Além disso, pensar que Weaver tinha se debandado para o lado de Adora e tinha preferido, mais uma vez, favorecer a loira, fazia o sangue de Catra ferver de raiva. E ela não poderia dar esse gostinho para a mãe, de vê-la sair derrotada dessa história. Ela se lembrava das últimas vezes em que havia conversado com Weaver e em todas elas a mulher disse que estava esperando a sua queda e que iria se divertir com seu fracasso. Por isso Catra não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Dessa vez, era ela quem ia ganhar, era ela quem ia levar a melhor.

Pensando em todas essas coisas, mesmo envergonhada e triste por ter que mentir para a pessoa que ela mais gostava, ela sustentava a mentira, contando com o silêncio cúmplice de Double Trouble.

Neste momento, Bow e Angela também chegaram ao laboratório. Bow foi logo entrando, indo ao encontro de Glimmer, enquanto Angela vinha atrás. Emilly Jr. continuava perto da porta, mas, como Bow entrou muito rápido, ela só detectou a passagem de uma pessoa que ela não conseguiu identificar, mas notou a presença de Angela, e, mais uma vez, compreendeu essa outra entrada inesperada como uma ameaça.

Assim que passou pela porta, Angela parou para verificar o celular, porque havia acabado de receber uma mensagem de Cássia, e não percebeu Emilly se aproximando. Enquanto Angela digitava no celular, Emilly chegou muito perto e se preparou para lançar o seu tentáculo mecânico.

Ao mesmo tempo em que a robô fazia o seu ataque, uma pessoa surgiu, vinda do lado de fora, e rapidamente entrou empurrando Angela para a frente, para evitar que a garra a atingisse. Mas, por conta desse movimento, a própria pessoa acabou sendo atingida de raspão nas costas, e se apoiou em uma bancada dando um grito de dor.

Angela ficou levemente atordoada pelo empurrão e olhou para ver quem a havia ajudado e apenas viu uma pessoa vestida de Jigsaw e teve dificuldade de reconhecer quem era. Mas Emilly já se preparava para atacar novamente, e a pessoa puxou Angela para o outro lado e disse:

− Cuidado, Angela! Venha aqui comigo! – e, somente neste momento, Angela reconheceu a voz de Juliet.

Emilly lançou sua garra novamente, mas, desta vez, não conseguiu atingi-las, até que Double Trouble correu para perto da porta e, fazendo a voz de Entrapta mais uma vez, conseguiu pará-la de novo. Angela e Juliet ficaram um tempo ofegantes, recuperando-se do ataque. E então Angela disse:

− Juliet, eu não havia visto você no baile ainda.

− É, eu cheguei atrasada... Na verdade, eu nem viria, mas, quando cheguei, fui me sentar numa mesa com os outros funcionários.

− E como você sabia que eu estaria aqui no laboratório?

− Eu não sabia. Mas vi você saindo do salão e resolvi ir atrás de você para conversar e acabei parando aqui.

− Bom, ao que parece, estamos enfrentando uma situação um tanto crítica aqui. Vamos lá ver o que podemos fazer para ajudar.

As duas se dirigiram para o local onde estavam os monitores e ninguém ainda sabia o que fazer, até que Adora disse:

− Olha, não adianta ficar todo mundo aqui olhando para esses monitores e vendo esses robôs andando para lá e para cá, destruindo a cidade e colocando a vida dos moradores em risco. Se nós não sabemos o que fazer aqui, então talvez a gente consiga fazer alguma coisa lá.

− O quê? – Catra perguntou espantada – O que você está pensando em fazer, Adora?

− Eu estou querendo ir lá em Ilha das Feras e ver o que podemos fazer.

− Você perdeu o juízo? É muito perigoso! – Catra disse, desesperada.

− Mas não dá para ficar aqui de braços cruzados! – Adora respondeu.

Catra segurou a mão de Adora, não se importando com o que as pessoas iam pensar, e disse, aflita:

− Adora, por favor! Eu não vou deixar você ir para lá colocar a sua vida em risco, sem saber se vai conseguir fazer alguma coisa!

− Adora, Catra tem razão – Bow disse – É realmente muito perigoso e eu não sei se há algo que possamos fazer.

− A gente pode ir lá e fazer um escândalo nas redes sociais, chamar a imprensa, a polícia, sei lá – Adora disse.

− Mas quantas vezes a gente tentou fazer isso e nunca deu em nada? – Bow disse desanimado.

− Mas desta vez os robôs estão na rua quebrando tudo, e fazendo tudo isso às claras, para quem quiser ver. Se a gente filmar e jogar isso nas nossas redes sociais, se a Glimmer jogar nas redes sociais dela, é impossível que isso não tenha nenhum tipo de repercussão.

− Adora, você... você não pode fazer isso! – Catra disse, preocupada.

− Ué? Por que não? – Glimmer perguntou, irritada – Vamos ficar aqui olhando para essas telas sem fazer nada?

− Eu acho que... se a gente esperar mais um pouco... não sei, talvez... talvez eles parem...

− Não dá, Catra! – Adora disse – É muito arriscado ficar esperando!

− Se ao menos houvesse uma forma de controlá-los daqui... – Bow disse olhando em volta – E este computador? Será que não é por aqui que Entrapta controla tudo?

− Não, a Catra disse que não – Adora respondeu.

Neste momento, Catra, discretamente, olhou para Double Trouble que, instintivamente, olhou para o computador como o monitor desligado. Apesar da discrição, Angela percebeu a troca de olhares e, enquanto Adora ainda discutia com o pessoal sobre ir para Ilha das Feras, Angela se aproximou do computador e ligou o monitor, fazendo surgir na tela a mensagem de autodestruição com as opções “Sim” e “Não”.

Ao perceber que Angela havia feito isso, Catra gritou:

− Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – e, indo até ela, a empurrou com força para o lado.

Angela se desequilibrou e caiu no chão e todo mundo ficou perplexo com a reação de Catra. Adora olhou para ela chocada, não acreditando no que tinha acabado de ver e disse:

− Catra... o que você está fazendo? Por que você fez isso?

Catra olhou para ela envergonhada, e não tinha coragem de dizer a verdade, que estava tentando proteger o projeto de Ilha das Feras. Glimmer correu até a mãe para socorrê-la, enquanto Bow e Juliet também se aproximaram para ajudar Angela a se levantar.

− Mãe!! Você se machucou? – e, olhando com ódio para Catra, disse – Sua vagabunda cretina! Você vai se arrepender de ter feito isso!

Ainda tentando se levantar, Angela disse para Adora:

− Há um comando na tela desse computador! Eu acredito que seja para parar os robôs!

Adora olhou para o computador, mas Catra entrou na frente dele e disse:

− Ninguém aqui vai chegar perto deste computador!

Double Trouble se colocou ao lado de Catra e Scorpia, que tinha acabado de voltar para o laboratório, mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo, percebeu que tinha que ir até lá para também proteger Catra.

Adora olhou para Catra com dificuldade para entender e acreditar no que estava acontecendo, e era nítida a decepção em seu olhar. Catra se sentiu péssima ao notar esse desapontamento nos olhos de Adora, mas ela não podia deixar que o projeto fosse destruído e que o Sr. Prime a culpasse por isso. Não agora que ele estava depositando um voto de confiança nela. Ela olhou para Adora e disse em voz baixa:

− Adora... eu sinto muito... mas não posso deixar vocês destruírem tudo...

Adora balançou a cabeça e disse:

− Você sente muito? Não é o que parece. Para mim, está claro que, mais uma vez, você escolheu um lado... o mesmo lado que fez a gente brigar da outra vez!

Catra ficou com raiva ao ouvir isso e disse, agressiva:

− É claro que eu escolhi um lado! Eu preciso pensar em mim, já que ninguém mais pensa! Você também escolheu um lado! O lado da Weaver! Depois de tudo o que aquela mulher fez pra mim, como você ainda tem coragem de ficar do lado dela?

− E quem disse que eu estou do lado dela? Eu apenas aceitei as informações que ela me deu! Se não fosse por ela, eu não saberia o que se passa aqui neste laboratório, porque você sabia e não me contou!

− Como se eu fosse a única que omite informações aqui! – Catra disse, ainda com raiva.

− Então foi a Sandra que deu essas informações para vocês? – Angela disse.

− Adora, como a Catra sabe que a gente conversou com a Weaver? – Glimmer perguntou intrigada.

Adora esfregou as mãos no rosto e disse, irritada e angustiada:

− Argh!! Que inferno essa situação toda! Eu não quero falar sobre nada disso agora, eu só quero é parar essas drogas desses robôs de Ilha das Feras!

− Eu já disse que, aqui neste computador, ninguém encosta! – Catra insistiu, agressiva.

− Eu vou quebrar a cara dessa garota! – Glimmer disse, dando uns passos em direção à Catra.

Mas Adora a conteve e disse:

− Calma, não vamos partir para violência! – e, olhando para Catra, disse – Catra, sai da frente desse computador e tira esses dois guarda-costas daí!

− Guarda-costas? Querida, eu estou mais para Charlie’s Angels! – Double Trouble disse, se mantendo ao lado de Catra.

− Eu não vou sair daqui! Eu já vi que não posso confiar em você! Você escondeu de mim a história da Weaver, vai saber sobre o que mais você anda mentindo – Catra disse, sem conseguir disfarçar a mágoa.

− Catra, eu só deixei de te contar uma coisa, mas eu não menti para você! E eu... eu me importo com você... Você acha que não, mas eu me importo sim!

Ouvir essas palavras de Adora fez Catra amolecer um pouco, mas ela disse:

− Adora, se você se importa comigo, você tem que entender que esse projeto é importante para a minha carreira na Prime-Black! Você não pode destruí-lo!

− Catra, por mais que eu me importe com você, eu não posso apoiar um trabalho que prejudica as pessoas e destrói suas vidas, suas casas, sua saúde!

− Tá vendo como você é egoísta, Adora? Você não se importa em saber o quanto é difícil conseguir o reconhecimento do Sr. Prime! Você é egoísta e dissimulada! Finge que gosta de mim, mas não gosta coisa nenhuma!

− Eu sou dissimulada? Você é que mentiu sobre estar envolvida com esse projeto, fingindo que não sabia de nada, enquanto os robôs destroem tudo! Fora as suas atitudes suspeitas hoje lá no ginásio!

− O quê? Que atitudes suspeitas?

− Você acha que eu sou burra, mas eu reparei que, quando eu vi o reitor saindo do ginásio e eu ia atrás dele, bem nessa hora você apareceu e começou a conversar comigo, e eu o perdi de vista. E depois, quando eu o vi voltando e comecei a segui-lo com o olhar, novamente você chamou a minha atenção e me falou pra gente sair dali. Você pensa que eu não percebi isso tudo?

− O quê? O que o reitor tem a ver com essa história toda? Eu nem vi que ele estava no baile, muito menos tentei distrair você por causa dele! Espera aí, você está insinuando que eu estou ficando com você pra te manipular?

− O quê?? Vocês estão ficando juntas?? Como assim? E por que eu não sabia disso? – Glimmer perguntou inconformada.

E Scorpia apenas olhou para o lado e disse baixinho:

− Droga...

De repente, todo mundo começou a falar ao mesmo tempo e foi ficando uma confusão enorme. Mas, certamente, Catra e Adora eram as mais magoadas dessa situação. Todo mundo ali fazia acusações e cobrava explicações, e as duas se olhavam com mágoa e decepção.

Enquanto a confusão se armava, Angela aproveitou que estavam todos distraídos e, silenciosamente, deu a volta por trás da mesa onde estava o computador e começou a puxá-lo para trás, para afastá-lo de perto de Catra. Assim que conseguiu puxar o computador para perto de si, Angela virou o monitor para ela e começou a ler atentamente todas as instruções da mensagem de autodestruição que apareciam na tela, para ter certeza de que faria a coisa certa.

Emilly Jr. se aproximou dela, em alerta, mas não fez nada, aguardando algum gesto brusco que pudesse ser considerado como ameaça. Mas Angela agia de forma rápida e discreta, para não chamar a atenção de Catra. Contudo, Juliet, que até então estava atenta à discussão, quando viu Emilly Jr. tão próxima de Angela, se assustou e gritou:

− Angela! Cuidado!

O grito de Juliet chamou a atenção de Catra, que olhou para trás e viu Angela tentando acionar o dispositivo para destruir os robôs. E, num impulso, sem pensar muito, Catra gritou:

− Emilly! Não deixe que ela mexa nesse computador!

Ao ouvir esse comando, Emilly lançou uma de suas garras contra Angela. A mulher ainda tentou se esquivar, inclinando o corpo para trás, mas a garra atingiu a sua cabeça numa velocidade espantosa.

Angela tombou para trás e ficou estirada no chão, enquanto uma poça de sangue se formava em torno de sua cabeça, como uma coroa escarlate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dois capítulos, dois strikes! Alguém segura a Catra, pelo amor de Deus!!  
> Qual vai ser o desfecho disso?  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	37. 37 - Desenlace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Farei comentários sobre o capítulo no final.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresentará várias cenas que podem causar desconforto psicológico, envolvendo sangue, ferimentos, e algumas cenas de Glimmer com a mãe que também podem servir de gatilho para algumas pessoas. Infelizmente, desta vez, não tem como marcar o momento exato onde isso irá acontecer, então, se você é sensível a este tipo de conteúdo, por favor, leia cautelosamente e, se começar a se sentir desconfortável, abandone a leitura e volte no próximo capítulo.

***Laboratório de Entrapta***

***Tempo atual***

Como todos ali no laboratório, Catra estava paralisada olhando para Angela caída no chão. Ela percebeu que suas mãos tremiam e ela sentia um enjoo profundo. E a cor do sangue que saía da cabeça de Angela fazia com que ela sentisse uma leve vertigem.

E se Angela estivesse morta? E se ela fosse responsável pela morte de uma pessoa? Como ela iria lidar com isso, conviver com isso para o resto da vida?

Quando ela conseguiu desviar o olhar do sangue de Angela, procurou o rosto de Adora e a olhou em desespero, tentando articular algumas palavras:

− Eu... eu não sabia que Emilly faria isso... eu não imaginava...

Mas Adora não disse nada. Apenas olhava para ela em choque, sem acreditar no que havia acabado de acontecer. Catra insistiu, como quem pedia ajuda:

− Adora... eu... eu não queria, eu juro...

Mas Adora permanecia imóvel. A única pessoa que conseguiu sair do estado de choque e tomar uma atitude foi Bow, que ligou para uma ambulância e pediu que viessem com urgência.

Glimmer se aproximou da mãe e se ajoelhou ao lado dela, segurando seus ombros e levantando seu tórax com um pouco de dificuldade, e, como num mundo às avessas, ela segurou a mãe como se fosse uma criança no colo. O sangue de Angela manchava as roupas de Glimmer e fazia os dedos da garota escorregarem viscosos quando ela tocava o rosto inerte da mãe, mas ela não se importava. Ela apenas sussurrava, enquanto as lágrimas corriam abundantes pelo seu rosto:

− Mãe... mãe, por favor! Fala comigo! Acorda, mãe!

Juliet também se aproximou e disse para Glimmer, com carinho:

− Cíntia... vamos colocar a sua mãe no chão... é melhor não mexermos muito nela...

Glimmer relutou uns instantes, mas soltou a mãe devagar, continuando ali ao lado, enquanto Juliet, retirando o paletó que vestia, colocou sob a cabeça de Angela, no local onde estava o ferimento, e começou a pressionar para tentar estancar um pouco do sangue.

Glimmer foi se levantando devagar, a roupa ensopada de sangue, sem tirar os olhos da mãe. Bow chegou perto dela e colocou a mão no seu ombro:

− Glimmer, eu já chamei a ambulância. Logo eles estarão aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem!

Mas Glimmer não respondeu nada. Apenas começou a olhar em volta lentamente, como quem procura algo sem pressa. Até que ela viu um braço robótico em cima de uma bancada. Era uma peça de metal maciço, com um pouco mais de um metro de cumprimento, e tinha uma espécie de pinça na ponta. Glimmer caminhou tranquilamente até a bancada, pegou o braço e começou a caminhar de volta para onde estavam as outras pessoas. E, de repente, sem aviso, ela partiu para cima de Catra com o objeto, tentando atingi-la.

O movimento foi tão rápido que pegou Catra desprevenida e só não a atingiu em cheio porque Glimmer se desequilibrou ao desferir o primeiro golpe devido ao peso do objeto.

− Eu vou matar você, sua desgraçada! Você vai pegar pelo que fez com a minha mãe!

Catra deu um grito de susto e pulou para o lado, mas Glimmer rapidamente se recompôs e tentou outro golpe. Catra tentou se desviar, mas, dessa vez, o golpe pegou no braço, arranhando fundo e fazendo o sangue brotar da pele ferida, enquanto Catra gemia de dor.

Quando Glimmer foi dar o terceiro golpe, Scorpia entrou na frente de Catra e tentou segurar o braço robótico para que não atingisse a amiga. A pancada feriu seu antebraço e a garota gritou de dor, mas, mesmo assim, permaneceu na frente de Glimmer e, usando a vantagem de ser bem mais alta e mais forte, tentou tirar o objeto da mão dela.

Catra gritava de medo cada vez que garota tentava golpeá-la e, enquanto Scorpia tentava tirar o braço mecânico das mãos de Glimmer, Catra olhou para Adora e pediu:

− Adora! Por favor! Faça alguma coisa!

Mas, para sua surpresa, Adora continuava imóvel e com o olhar distante. Parecia que ela era apenas um corpo perambulando sem consciência. Bow entrou no meio da confusão para proteger Glimmer, mas também para impedi-la de fazer alguma besteira que fosse se arrepender depois. Enquanto isso, Double Trouble puxava Catra para o lado, para impedir que a garota a atingisse.

Apesar dos esforços de Scorpia, Glimmer não desgrudava do braço robótico e Scorpia procurava não exagerar na força para não machucar a menina. Mas Glimmer gritava descontrolada:

− Me solta! Eu quero matar essa desgraçada!

Bow tentava separar as duas e puxar o objeto para si, mas não conseguia fazer com que nenhuma delas cedesse. No meio dessa confusão, eles deram alguns passos para trás e começaram a se aproximar do lugar onde Angela estava caída, então Juliet, que ainda amparava a cabeça da mulher, gritou:

− Ei! Cuidado aí! Cuidado com a Angela!

O grito de Juliet, de alguma forma, tirou Adora do torpor em que ela se encontrava até então. A garota olhou em volta perplexa, como se somente naquele momento estivesse percebendo a confusão que estava ao seu redor. Adora olhou para Angela caída, amparada por Juliet, e também para Bow, Glimmer e Scorpia lutando pelo braço mecânico, enquanto Catra e Double Trouble estavam mais afastades, e a sensação que tinha é que estava em um filme de terror.

Mas, refletindo rapidamente, ela decidiu fazer a coisa mais importante naquele momento, que era acabar com a causa de toda aquela confusão. Correndo para trás da mesa do computador, onde Angela antes tentava acionar o dispositivo de autodestruição, Adora começou a ler a mensagem e as orientações e percebeu que deveria apenas clicar em “Sim” para pôr um fim naquilo tudo.

Quando viu que Adora mexia no computador, Juliet disse, um pouco agoniada:

− Adora, você quer minha ajuda? Quer que eu veja como fazer isso? – perguntou, já se preparando para deixar Angela deitada no chão e ir ajudar Adora.

Mas a garota disse:

− Não, Juliet! Pode deixar que eu mesma resolvo isso. Não temos mais tempo a perder. Isso já nos custou caro demais!

Neste momento, Catra viu que Adora estava diante do computador, mas não teve coragem de fazer mais nada, para não piorar a sua situação, que já era grave. Ela apenas gritou:

− Adora! Por favor!

Antes de clicar em “Sim”, Adora olhou para ela e Catra viu nitidamente que a decepção havia dado lugar à raiva no olhar de Adora. A garota acionou o dispositivo e olhou para os monitores e, imediatamente, Catra olhou também.

Era possível notar que os robôs começaram a sofrer uma espécie de implosão interna, se destruindo de dentro para fora, parando de funcionar e caindo no chão. Algumas partes dos corpos deles começaram a pegar fogo, e um deles, que estava na praça central de Ilha das Feras, ao cair no chão, foi imediatamente atacado por alguns moradores com pedaços de pau e enxadas, de modo que o deixaram completamente destruído. Um outro, que estava dentro de uma das estufas, caiu sobre um canteiro, perto de uma lona, e iniciou um pequeno incêndio que rapidamente se alastrou pela estufa, provocando um estrago considerável até que o sistema anti-incêndio fosse ativado. E o terceiro, que estava no caminho entre o centro da vila e as estufas, apenas caiu na rua e ficou queimando lentamente.

Catra olhava para os monitores com os olhos vidrados e balançava a cabeça inconformada.

− Adora... você não podia ter feito isso... Se você tivesse esperado mais um pouco...

Adora se aproximou dela, olhando-a com raiva, e disse:

− Esperado o quê? Algum robô matar alguém, assim como você matou a Profa. Angela?

Catra olhou para ela em choque e disse, com medo:

− Eu... eu não matei ninguém... eu não... eu não sabia que a Emilly...

− Você não sabia, mas não pensou meio segundo antes de mandar a Emilly atacar a Profa. Angela!

− Eu não a mandei atacar ninguém! Eu pedi que ela impedisse a Angela de mexer no computador. Se ela atacou para ferir, a culpa é da Entrapta, que a programou. Não minha!

− Não adianta querer jogar a culpa nos outros agora! Assuma o que você fez! A culpa sempre é dos outros, não é? Você diz que fica do lado do Sr. Prime por culpa minha, por culpa da sua mãe, por culpa de todo mundo! Mas não assume que você faz isso porque você quer, porque você gosta de estar ao lado de quem tem poder e te dá poder, não importa o que a pessoa faça!

− Não... isso não é verdade... Adora, eu não... eu nunca quis fazer mal para ninguém!

− Você pode nunca ter feito mal para ninguém diretamente, mas também nunca tentou impedir que esse mal acontecesse. Quem se omite também é culpado, Catra!

− Adora... por favor... tente entender as minhas razões...

− É impossível para mim entender as suas razões e motivações sem me decepcionar ainda mais com você, Catra! Quando eu vi o que você fez, eu fiquei em choque. Um pouco foi por ver a Profa. Angela machucada, mas mais ainda foi por perceber do que você é capaz.

− Adora, eu juro que não imaginei que a Emilly fosse fazer uma coisa tão grave! Eu não pensei antes de falar!

− Você não pensou nisso porque você só pensa em si mesma e se deixa levar pela raiva. Sempre foi assim, Catra. Você sempre agiu por impulso, motivada pela raiva, e nunca mediu as consequências. Só que agora a gente não é mais adolescente, e as ações têm consequências graves. Olha só o que aconteceu com a Profa. Angela! Você deveria ter pensado que isso poderia acontecer antes de dar o comando para a Emilly. E agora você ultrapassou todos os limites. Desta vez é impossível te desculpar e... pra mim não dá mais...

− Como assim? Do que você está falando? – Catra perguntou, deixando transparecer o desespero na voz – Adora... a gente teve esse desentendimento, mas...

− Desentendimento? Catra, isso não foi só um desentendimento. Você mentiu pra mim, deixou coisas horríveis acontecerem só pra ficar bem com o Sr. Prime e ainda por cima feriu a Profa. Angela. Isso prova que nós pensamos de forma muito diferente e temos valores muito diferentes.

− Mas, Adora, nós sempre nos entendemos, sempre fizemos tudo juntas, sempre nos demos bem... ainda mais agora... O que nós estamos vivendo não significa nada pra você?

Adora abaixou a cabeça e disse com tristeza:

− O que nós _estávamos_ vivendo significava tudo pra mim. Eu nunca tinha sido tão feliz e me sentindo tão completa na vida. Mas agora é impossível olhar pra você e não me lembrar de tudo o que você fez.

Catra ficou em silêncio, atônita, e não podia acreditar que Adora estava pondo um fim no relacionamento delas. Adora virou as costas e foi para perto de Glimmer e Catra começou a sentir raiva de tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ela tentava encontrar o motivo de sua raiva, mas nem ela mesma conseguia compreender. Ela pensou que Adora estava errada por colocar o que acontecia em Ilha das Feras ou com a Profa. Angela acima do que sentia por ela, mas, ao pensar nisso, imediatamente se lembrou de Adora dizendo para ela assumir seus próprios erros. Então pensou em Weaver e no tanto que a mãe a desestabilizava, a deixava insegura e infeliz, mas, mais uma vez, ouvia a voz de Adora dizendo que ela sempre tentava jogar a culpa nos outros. E, então, Catra se deu conta de que estava com raiva de si mesma, das escolhas que tinha feito e, pior, por sentir que não tinha forças para voltar atrás e tentar consertar tudo. Até porque havia coisas que não poderiam mais ser consertadas.

Nesse meio tempo, Scorpia, Glimmer e Bow já tinham parado de brigar. Scorpia tinha finalmente tirado o braço robótico das mãos de Glimmer e Bow consolava a garota, que não parava de chorar por causa da mãe. Adora foi para perto de Glimmer e tentou consolá-la também. Scorpia voltou para perto de Catra, que estava de cabeça baixa, encostada em uma bancada. Double Trouble fez um sinal com os olhos para Scorpia falar alguma coisa para Catra e a garota se aproximou e perguntou em voz baixa:

− Catra... você está bem?

− Claro que não... – Catra disse em voz baixa, sem levantar a cabeça – Como eu poderia estar bem depois de tudo o que aconteceu?

Scorpia colocou as mãos nos braços de Catra e acariciou de leve.

− Vai ficar tudo bem... aos poucos, as coisas vão se resolver...

Catra olhou para Angela, para as imagens nos monitores e para Adora, e, abaixando a cabeça novamente, disse:

− Eu não tenho tanta certeza disso...

Double Trouble se aproximou das duas e disse, quase sussurrando:

− Queridas, sem querer interromper a emoção deste momento dramático, mas... eu acho que seria inteligente da nossa parte dar o fora daqui. Daqui a pouco, a notícia da mo... ahnn... do acidente da professora vai se espalhar como um rastilho de pólvora e nós estaremos no olho desse furacão. E, sinceramente, não tenho nenhum interesse em delegacias, depoimentos, inquéritos, etc.

− Mas... não é bom ficarmos aqui e ver se o pessoal precisa de alguma ajuda? – Scorpia perguntou, preocupada.

− Não... acho que Double Trouble tem razão – Catra disse, mas ainda sem forças para tomar uma atitude mais assertiva – É melhor a gente sair daqui antes que a situação comece a ficar ainda mais complicada.

Porém, neste momento, os paramédicos entraram no laboratório acompanhados pelo reitor e pelo Prof. Hordak. O reitor foi correndo para o local onde Angela estava caída e se dirigiu à Glimmer:

− Os seguranças do baile me procuraram no ginásio, dizendo que os paramédicos haviam sido chamados para atender uma ocorrência neste laboratório. O que aconteceu? – e, olhando para Angela no chão, cercada de sangue, disse – Meu Deus!! O que aconteceu com a Profa. Angela?

− Houve um acidente e ela foi atingida por um robô – Juliet disse, se levantando, enquanto os paramédicos começavam a examinar Angela.

− Acidente é o cacete! Minha mãe foi assassinada!

Porém, quando Glimmer falou isso, um dos paramédicos se levantou e disse:

− Ela ainda está viva! Mas precisamos levá-la para o hospital com urgência. Ela perdeu muito sangue e os seus sinais vitais estão muito fracos!

− Graças a Deus que ela está viva! – Bow disse, não conseguindo conter o choro – Vamos, Glimmer! Vamos acompanhar a sua mãe até o hospital!

Enquanto isso, Hordak se dirigiu até onde Catra estava e, discretamente e de cara fechada, perguntou a ela:

− Onde está Entrapta? Por que ela não está aqui resolvendo esse problema?

− Porque quando ela percebeu a besteira que tinha feito, ela fugiu! – Catra disse em voz baixa.

Ao ouvir isso, Scorpia fez uma cara de espanto e chegou a abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas, por trás de Hordak, Double Trouble fazia um gesto para ela ficar quieta e não falar nada. A garota abaixou a cabeça, com um olhar triste, e Hordak também parecia abismado com o que Catra tinha acabado de dizer:

− Fugiu? Mas... não pode ser...

− Pois é, mas fugiu. E deixou toda essa bagunça para eu resolver! Parece que sua queridinha não é tão comprometida quanto você pensava...

Hordak olhou para as telas de monitoramento e viu que os robôs estavam destruídos e parte de uma estufa também, fora que, sem os robôs, todo o sistema de cultivo e monitoramento estaria comprometido de agora para frente. Ele abaixou a cabeça, nitidamente decepcionado, e disse:

− Ela... ela sabia o quanto esse projeto era importante para mim... eu vinha aqui nos finais de tarde e nós ficávamos conversando sobre esse projeto, sobre a forma como ela programava os robôs, sobre possíveis projetos para o futuro... Eu não posso acreditar que ela...

− Pois é, meu caro, mas acredite. Ela deu o fora quando viu que não tinha mais como resolver – Catra reafirmou.

Ali ao lado, os paramédicos estavam preparando Angela para ser transportada quando o delegado Fonseca chegou e foi conversar com o reitor:

− E essa bagunça que vocês aprontaram aqui? Meu Deus, quanto sangue! Afinal, o que aconteceu aqui? E que roupa ridícula é essa?

− Estávamos em um baile à fantasia e aconteceu um acidente aqui no laboratório – o reitor respondeu.

− Eu odeio que vocês continuem chamando essa tentativa de assassinato de acidente! – Glimmer disse, irritada.

O delegado olhou para ela e disse:

− Você por aqui, garota? Sempre envolvida em confusão!

− E o senhor? Como é que veio parar aqui?

− Fui eu que o chamei – O reitor disse – Quando os seguranças em avisaram que havia paramédicos aqui e que tinha acontecido alguma coisa grave, eu tomei a iniciativa de chamar o delegado Fonseca para acompanhar o caso.

− Humm... bom, delegado, como o senhor já sabe, eu não confio muito na sua imparcialidade, mas, desta vez, espero que o senhor tome uma atitude em relação a essa tentativa de assassinato!

O delegado colocou as mãos na cintura e olhou para ela de cara fechada:

− E você sempre tentando ser detida por desacato, não é, garota bocuda? Do que você está falando? Que tentativa de assassinato?

− Minha mãe quase foi assassinada por essa vagabunda aí! – Glimmer disse, apontando para Catra, que já estava tentando arrumar um jeito de sair dali sem ser notada.

− O quê? Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso! – Catra disse, fazendo cara de indignada – Esses robôs são da Entrapta! Toda essa bagunça aqui é dela e a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu aqui é dela! Eu não posso ser responsabilizada por um acidente provocado por uma máquina que não me pertence!

− Pare de ser cínica, garota! Você deu o comando para o robô atacar a minha mãe!

− Eu? Eu não fiz nada! Eu só não queria que ela mexesse num computador que não é dela. Se o robô entendeu as atitudes da sua mãe como uma ameaça, a culpa não é minha! O robô é programado para proteger o laboratório.

Quando Catra falou isso, o delegado olhou discretamente para Hordak, que fez um discreto sinal de sim com a cabeça. Então o delegado olhou para Glimmer e disse:

− Calma aí, garota! Não é assim que você vai acusando alguém de tentativa de assassinato. Isso pode acabar complicando o seu lado.

− O quê? Essa filha da puta tenta matar a minha mãe e eu é que posso me complicar? Isso só pode ser uma piada!

− Nós precisamos agir dentro da lei e não nos precipitar – o delegado disse.

− Ah, me poupe! – Glimmer disse, irritada.

− Cíntia, toda a universidade gosta muito da sua mãe e a admira – o reitor interveio - Eu prometo, em nome da universidade, que sua mãe receberá todos os cuidados necessários no melhor hospital da cidade, com todas as despesas médicas pagas. Nós não a deixaremos desamparada.

− Eu agradeço, reitor, mas isso não resolve o problema. O que vai resolver o problema vai ser quando eu fizer o maior escândalo nas redes sociais denunciando essa universidade metida em coisa que não deveria, essa polícia corrupta que fica abafando esses casos, essa empresa desgraçada que está acabando com a vida de todo mundo! Aí sim, eu vou começar a resolver o problema! Mas eu só vou ficar em paz mesmo quando eu vir essa maldita dessa garota na cadeia! – Glimmer disse, olhando para Catra com ódio.

Catra arregalou os olhos ao ouvir isso e, instintivamente, olhou para Adora, mas a loira virou o rosto e não se manifestou. Já o delegado não gostou do que ouviu e disse:

− Não me provoque, garota! Não é porque sua mãe está ferida que eu vou deixar você colocar a minha honestidade em questão. E ficar fazendo escândalo não vai ajudar em nada, pode ter certeza disso.

Bow segurou o braço de Glimmer e disse:

− Venha, Glimmer! Os paramédicos já estão levando a sua mãe. Vamos acompanhá-los.

Saindo de perto do reitor e do delegado Fonseca, Bow disse para Glimmer em voz baixa:

− Glimmer, é melhor você não desafiar o delegado ou o reitor. Para mim, já está mais do que claro que eles estão envolvidos com o Sr. Prime. Eu tenho medo que aconteça alguma coisa com você ou até mesmo com a sua mãe. É melhor a gente ter sangue frio e pensar bem para agir na hora certa.

Adora, que estava perto, ouviu o que Bow disse e também aconselhou Glimmer:

− Glimmer, Bow tem razão. Vamos agir com cautela, principalmente por causa de sua mãe. Mas nós não vamos ficar calados. Na hora certa, a gente vai agir. E mesmo com o problema resolvido, eu não desisti de ir em Ilha das Feras e documentar tudo o que está acontecendo lá.

Eles começaram a sair de lá acompanhando os paramédicos e Juliet também saiu, pedindo a Bow que mandasse para ela notícias de Angela. Ainda dentro do laboratório, o delegado Fonseca se aproximou de Catra e Hordak e disse em voz baixa:

− E você, hein, garota? Que besteira você foi fazer! Agora vai me dar um trabalhão para livrar a sua cara! E agradeça a Deus pela professora não ter morrido, senão você estaria realmente encrencada.

Catra abaixou a cabeça e só conseguiu balbuciar:

− Eu não tinha intenção de machucá-la de verdade... Eu agi sem pensar...

− Não tinha a intenção, mas machucou! Vê se pensa melhor da próxima vez. E só não vai se dar mal porque fez isso para... proteger o projeto...

− Mas mesmo assim o projeto foi destruído! – Hordak disse, olhando para Catra de cara feia – E agora nós vamos ter que responder sobre isso para o Sr. Prime!

− Bom, isso já é um problema de vocês dois – o delegado Fonseca disse com frieza – Eu vou tratar de fazer a minha parte e tentar abafar esse caso.

− Eu também vou tentar segurar essa situação o máximo que eu puder – o reitor disse – Mas eu tenho certeza de que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, a filha da professora vai abrir a boca nas redes sociais dela.

− Se ela começar a dar muito trabalho... nós vamos ter que dar um jeito nela... – o delegado disse, com naturalidade, e Scorpia olhou para Catra com os olhos arregalados de medo.

Depois, o delegado disse:

− Bom, vamos todos sair logo daqui porque eu vou chamar o meu pessoal para arrumar essa bagunça. E tente ser mais cautelosa de agora pra frente, garota! – disse para Catra.

*****

***Hospital Pedra da Lua***

***3 dias depois***

Já fazia três dias que a Profa. Angela Bright estava em coma no hospital e Glimmer se recusava a sair do lado dela. Bow e Adora se revezavam para ajudar a amiga, levando comida e roupas para ela, já que ela havia dito que não iria para casa sem que a mãe dela acordasse.

Naquele dia, no início da tarde, Glimmer estava com Bow ao lado da mãe quando a médica que cuidava de Angela entrou lá para dar notícias:

− Cíntia, acabei de receber os resultados dos exames da sua mãe. O inchaço regrediu e foi possível ter uma noção melhor da situação. Felizmente, como nós já havíamos adiantado, ela não perdeu massa encefálica, mas há um trauma considerável na região posterior. E como ela perdeu muito sangue, ficou muito debilitada, o que faz com que a recuperação também aconteça de forma lenta.

− Mas, Dra. Amanda, eu queria saber quando minha mãe vai acordar.

− É muito difícil dizer por quanto tempo o coma vai persistir. Nós estamos monitorando toda a atividade cerebral dela, bem como os sinais vitais, mas... isso pode durar dias, semanas, anos... Não tem como dar uma resposta definitiva. É preciso ter paciência. E, além disso... eu acho que você pode ir para casa, Cíntia... sua mãe pode ficar aqui por um bom tempo. Você não pode parar completamente a sua vida para ficar aqui com ela. Vá para casa e, se houver qualquer alteração no estado dela, nós a avisaremos imediatamente.

Os olhos de Glimmer se encheram de lágrimas e ela disse:

− Mas eu não quero deixar a minha mãe aqui sozinha! E se acontecer alguma coisa, quem vai segurar a mão dela? E se ela acordar e achar que está sozinha?

− Eu prometo que ela não ficará sozinha! – a médica disse – Sempre haverá enfermeiros passando por aqui e cuidando muito bem dela. E você também poderá continuar vindo aqui todos os dias. Eu só não acho saudável para você ficar aqui no hospital sem ir para casa. Vá retomando suas atividades aos poucos que eu prometo que nós vamos cuidar muito bem da sua mãe!

− A Dra. Amanda tem razão, Glimmer! – Bow disse com carinho, abraçando a garota de lado – Você tem que retomar a sua vida, mesmo vindo aqui todo dia para ver sua mãe. Não adianta morar neste quarto de hospital. A equipe daqui vai tomar conta de sua mãe com cuidado e atenção, eu tenho certeza.

Glimmer parecia relutante, mas ela já estava tão cansada que acabou concordando:

− Tudo bem... eu acho melhor mesmo eu ir um pouco para casa e descansar. Além disso, eu tenho que passar na casa da minha mãe e ver como estão as coisas por lá.

− Boa decisão, Cíntia! – Dra. Amanda disse – Eu vou te dar o número do meu celular e, qualquer coisa que você precisar ou quiser saber, pode ligar diretamente para mim, ok? – Dra. Amanda estendeu um cartão para Glimmer e saiu da sala.

Bow se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de Glimmer.

− Eu vou lá na recepção do hospital para ver se a gente precisa tomar alguma providência antes de ir e já aproveito e chamo um táxi, ok? Espere aqui que eu já volto.

− Tá bom. Eu vou ficar aqui com a minha mãe mais um pouquinho – Glimmer disse, segurando a mão de Angela.

Alguns instantes depois de Bow sair, um enfermeiro entrou no quarto trazendo uma bandeja. Ele depositou a bandeja sobre uma mesinha e, aproximando-se do leito, começou a verificar o soro e os outros aparelhos. Glimmer mal prestou atenção à entrada dele, pois estava totalmente concentrada em acariciar a mão de sua mãe para tentar fazê-la sentir sua presença.

O enfermeiro percebeu que Glimmer não havia dado importância à sua entrada ou à sua presença e, afastando-se lentamente da cabeceira da cama, começou a passar por trás da garota, que estava sentada numa cadeira baixa.

O homem parou atrás de Glimmer, enquanto ela ainda estava distraída, e colocou a mão no seu ombro, dizendo em voz baixa:

− Vai ficar tudo bem... Fofinha...

Ouvir aquela voz familiar fez Glimmer sair do estado de concentração em que se encontrava e fez sua mente voltar alguns anos no passado, como se, em algum lugar do seu inconsciente, uma pequena chama de esperança e carinho nascesse dentro dela. Ela olhou para trás e, procurando o rosto do homem com o olhar, disse, atônita:

− Pai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando Angela desapareceu na série, eu fiquei super triste e achei que foi um erro não darem um jeito de trazê-la de volta nos capítulos finais. Então eu não queria que ninguém aqui também ficasse com essa angústia.  
> Apesar de Angela não ter morrido, isso não ameniza o que Catra fez. Agora, ela vai ter que provar para todo mundo e para si mesma que ela não é um monstro. Infelizmente, tem gente que só quando chega no fundo do poço é que começa a subir...   
> Menção honrosa para Adora falando umas verdades para Catra. Amar uma pessoa também é dizer o que a pessoa precisa ouvir, e não apenas o que ela quer ouvir.


	38. 38 - Consequências

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo de hoje teremos a volta de Micah, vivão da silva, e também teremos mais duas coisas que eu gosto particularmente: flashback e Gildo kkkkk  
> Vamos ver como nossas meninas estão se virando separadas.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Hospital Pedra da Lua***

***Tempo atual***

Glimmer olhava atônita para o homem que sorria parado ao lado dela. Sim, era ele. Ela tinha certeza de que era seu pai. Mas estava muito diferente da última vez que a garota o havia visto. Quando Micah sumiu, há mais de três anos, ele tinha uma aparência mais jovial, usava os cabelos curtos e não tinha barba. Agora, seus cabelos estavam longos, quase na altura dos ombros, e ele tinha uma barba repleta de fios brancos. Os cabelos, antes negros, também estavam grisalhos, e era possível ver algumas marcas do cansaço e do estresse ao redor de seus olhos.

Glimmer se levantou, ainda hesitante, e ficou olhando para ele, enquanto ele sorria e aproximava dela. O homem colocou as duas mãos sobre os ombros da garota e, ainda sorrindo, disse:

− Como você cresceu, Fofinha!

Ouvir o pai chamá-la pelo velho apelido que ela tinha desde criança fez os olhos de Glimmer se encherem de lágrimas e ela disse:

− Pai... que bom que você está aqui!! – e o abraçou emocionada.

Micah a apertou nos braços e seus olhos também se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto ele olhava para Angela e dizia para sua filha:

− Vai ficar tudo bem, Fofinha! Eu prometo!

Depois de algum tempo ainda abraçados, Glimmer largou o pai e perguntou, ainda com os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas:

− Pai... mas... todo mundo achava que você estava morto... O que aconteceu com você? Onde você esteve esses anos todos?

− Há muitas coisas que eu preciso te contar, minha filha. Mas não aqui e nem agora. Eu só apareci porque fiquei sabendo o que aconteceu com a sua mãe... – Ele disse com a voz triste, olhando para Angela. E depois, completou – Tome muito cuidado com tudo e todos porque o pessoal do Sr. Prime está por todos os lados. Nunca confie em ninguém.

− Mas, pai, a gente precisa conversar! Eu preciso saber o que aconteceu! Você precisa me ajudar! Tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida!

− Eu sei, Cíntia! Eu prometo que nós vamos conversar e eu vou te ajudar! Mas não podemos nos expor agora. Eu vou te procurar nos próximos dias, prometo! Agora eu preciso ir, antes de levantar suspeitas.

Ao dizer isso, Micah deu outro abraço na filha e, neste momento, Bow entrou no quarto. O garoto, achando estranhíssima a cena do enfermeiro abraçando Glimmer, perguntou, ainda da porta:

− O que está acontecendo aqui?

Glimmer e o pai se separaram e Micah olhou para Bow com um meio sorriso no rosto, mas, depois, colocando as mãos na cintura, se fingiu de bravo e disse:

− Então quer dizer que você ainda anda rondando minha filha, rapaz?

Bow ficou boquiaberto e demorou alguns segundos para conseguir dizer:

− Sr. Spella?

Glimmer pegou na mão do garoto e disse:

− Bow! Meu pai está vivo!

Mas, imediatamente, Micah fez sinal para que ela falasse baixo e disse:

− Shhhh! Ninguém pode saber disso! – E, olhando para Bow, disse – Bob, é realmente muito bom ver que você ainda é amigo da minha filha! Mas agora eu tenho que ir! Cuidem-se e aguardem o meu contato.

E, dizendo isso, virou as costas e saiu do quarto.

*****

***Universidade Etheria***

Ninguém soube direito como exatamente a notícia se espalhou, mas, na madrugada do baile, quando Bow e Adora voltaram para a república para pegar roupas para Glimmer, que estava no hospital, eles contaram para Netossa e Spinerella que Angela havia sofrido um acidente num dos laboratórios da universidade e estava entre a vida e a morte, e apenas tomaram o cuidado de omitir os nomes das pessoas envolvidas para não gerar perseguições e especulações. Na manhã seguinte, as garotas contaram para Mermista e Perfuma. Mermista contou para o pessoal do seu clube do livro e também para o pessoal da equipe de natação, enquanto Perfuma contou na sua turma de ioga e no seu grupo de comida vegana. Netossa e Spinerella também contaram para seu grupo de amigas e, em menos de três ou quatro dias, a universidade inteira estava sabendo que a Profa. Angela estava em coma no hospital por conta de algum acidente bizarro envolvendo robôs na universidade.

Como em todo boato que se espalha sem confirmação, cada versão que surgia era mais mirabolante e assustadora que a outra, com direito a dizerem que Angela estava sem metade do crânio, ou que os robôs do laboratório haviam sido construídos para ajudar a realizar algum tipo de ritual misturando crenças antigas e tecnologia.

Todos comentavam o caso, mas ninguém sabia ao certo o que havia acontecido, de modo que o reitor, depois de muitas tentativas de manter o caso abafado, impedindo a mídia de divulgar ou pedindo ao delegado para que embargasse qualquer tipo de investigação, resolveu publicar uma nota nas redes sociais da universidade, dizendo brevemente que havia acontecido um acidente, que a professora estava sob cuidados médicos por conta da universidade e que a instituição daria todo o apoio que ela precisasse, acrescentando, ao final, que os alunos não acreditassem em boatos absurdos ou informações sem fundamento.

A nota, ao invés de aplacar a curiosidade das pessoas, só aumentou o burburinho, e não se falava em outra coisa nos corredores da universidade, nos departamentos, entre funcionários e professores. A coisa chegou ao ponto de algumas salas da universidade serem arrombadas e invadidas em horários menos movimentados porque as pessoas queriam descobrir onde era o tal laboratório macabro. Além disso, o reitor se viu obrigado a suspender o Torneio de Portais, porque não haveria mais clima para levar a competição adiante, já que o evento estava totalmente associado à imagem da Profa. Angela como líder do portal “A Rebelião”.

No meio de toda aquela confusão, Catra recebeu uma intimação para ir à delegacia depor. Mesmo sabendo que o delegado estava do seu lado, ela nunca sentiu tanto medo como quando recebeu a intimação. Naquela noite, ela não conseguiu dormir, rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, abraçada ao travesseiro de Adora. As imagens de Emilly Jr. atacando Angela não saíam de sua mente e a única coisa que ela queria mais que tudo no mundo era que Adora estivesse ali ao seu lado para abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ficaria bem.

Desde o dia do acidente, ela já tinha pensando mil vezes em ligar para Adora ou mandar uma mensagem, mas tinha medo de ficar sem resposta e ter certeza, definitivamente, de que Adora havia cortado os laços com ela para sempre. Ela já havia chorado várias vezes, algumas por arrependimento do que havia feito, mas a maioria delas por se lembrar de Adora dizendo que não seria mais possível perdoá-la. E agora, com as consequências dos seus atos se precipitando sobre ela, mais do que nunca ela se sentia sozinha e insegura.

Naquela noite, Catra abriu a janela do seu quarto e ficou olhando para o céu, e imaginando onde Adora estaria naquele momento. Será que Adora pensava nela? Mas seu medo era chegar à conclusão de que Adora poderia estar pensando nela com raiva e com decepção. Ainda olhando o céu, Catra localizou Marte e se lembrou de um dia em sua adolescência quando a escola organizou um acampamento na mata para que os alunos pudessem observar o céu à noite e aprender a reconhecer as constelações e os planetas. Será que Adora ainda se lembrava desse dia? Será que ainda seria possível existir algum resquício de carinho e boas lembranças de Adora por ela?

O que ela não sabia é que, naquele mesmo momento, Adora também estava olhando o céu e procurando Marte e as Três Marias, lembrando-se daquele dia da sua adolescência, tentando voltar a uma época em que tudo era mais simples e as coisas estavam em paz entre Catra e ela. Adora estava triste e decepcionada com a situação toda que tinha se formado desde o acidente com a Profa. Angela. A loira também já havia chorado muitas vezes e ainda não tinha conseguido se conformar com o que Catra havia feito. Era como se na cabeça de Adora existissem duas Catras: aquela que havia mentido para ela, apoiado o projeto das empresas Prime-Black e mandado Emilly atacar a Profa. Angela; e a Catra que, momentos antes de tudo aquilo, estava com ela na sala de ginástica, trocando carinhos, beijando-a com intensidade, fazendo-a estremecer de prazer e olhando para ela apaixonadamente, a mesma Catra de sua infância e sua adolescência, a pessoa que esteve ao seu lado a vida toda e por quem ela foi se apaixonando ao longo dos anos.

Mas, agora, era como se essa Catra de antigamente tivesse sumido e dado lugar a uma versão perversa e cruel da Catra que ela conhecia, uma nova Catra que não media esforços para conseguir o que queria e nem se preocupava com ninguém. E Adora sentia tanta saudade da outra Catra que ela nem conseguia disfarçar a tristeza.

*****

***3 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Acampamento escolar***

Foi no começo do outono, quando as chuvas de verão já haviam cessado e o céu noturno vivia limpo e estrelado, que a escola resolveu promover um acampamento com os alunos do segundo ano do Ensino Médio para que eles pudessem observar o céu e aprendessem a reconhecer as constelações e os planetas. O acampamento seria numa mata bem afastada da cidade, para que a poluição urbana não atrapalhasse as observações.

Nessa época, Catra estava com o braço quebrado por causa de uma confusão em que ela havia se metido com uma menina do terceiro ano, que acabou a empurrando da escada do colégio. Adora a ajudava em tudo, porque o braço engessado até a mão dificultava os seus movimentos.

Durante a noite, o professor havia montado vários telescópios para que os alunos se revezassem observando o céu, enquanto ele ia explicando como identificar as estrelas, reconhecer as constelações e diferenciar os planetas. Catra e Adora estavam usando o mesmo telescópio, juntamente com outros alunos. Depois de um tempo, o professor deu por encerrada a sessão de observações, e pediu que os alunos se dirigissem para uma clareira, onde seria acessa uma fogueira.

Quando os alunos estavam indo em direção à clareira, Catra chamou Adora de volta para perto do telescópio e disse:

− Adora, vem aqui ver uma coisa.

− O que é? – a loira perguntou, chegando perto da garota.

Catra olhou em volta para se certificar de que não havia nenhum outro aluno ali perto e apenas o professor estava a alguns metros dali, desmontando os telescópios. Catra olhou para Adora e depois desviou o olhar, um pouco constrangida, e disse em voz baixa:

− Eu... eu quero te dar uma estrela de presente...

Adora olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando e perguntou, também em voz baixa:

− Como assim?

− Eu escolhi uma estrela para ser sua pra sempre. Sempre que você olhar para ela, você vai se lembrar de mim, porque fui eu que a dei de presente para você... – Catra disse isso sem conseguir olhar para Adora, enquanto mexia na barra da camiseta, envergonhada.

Adora colocou a mão no ombro da garota enquanto procurava seus olhos, que ela continuava desviando, e disse:

− Catra... que coisa mais linda... acho que é o presente mais legal que eu já ganhei...

− Mas não é porque eu gosto de você... é só... sei lá, é só uma brincadeira...

− Tá bom... – Adora disse, sorrindo do jeito marrento da garota – E qual é a minha estrela?

Catra apontou para o céu e disse:

− É a estrela do meio das Três Marias.

− E por que você escolheu essa estrela pra me dar?

− Ah, porque você é assim, sabe? Gosta de viver cercada de gente, gosta de ser o centro das atenções... – Catra riu provocando.

Adora riu também e perguntou:

− Já que eu gosto de viver cercada de gente, quem são as outras duas estrelas então?

− A da direita sou eu, claro! E a da esquerda... eu acho que é a sua tia...

− A minha tia? – Adora perguntou rindo.

− Claro! Vai ser quem? Você acha que vai ser um desses idiotas da escola?

− Tá bom! – Adora disse rindo.

As duas ficaram olhando para as Três Marias e Catra disse em voz baixa:

− Mas... se você achar melhor... pode ser a sua mãe e o seu pai... um de cada lado...

Adora abaixou a cabeça e ficou pensativa. Então disse:

− Tenho uma ideia! A da direita é você. E a da esquerda é a minha família: minha mãe, meu pai e minha tia. Que tal?

− Perfeito!

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio e Adora disse:

− Já que você me deu uma estrela, eu vou te dar um planeta!

− Afff, lá vem você querendo se sobressair! Você é insuportável, Adora! – Catra disse rindo.

Adora também riu e disse:

− Quando eu te falar qual planeta é, você vai entender perfeitamente.

− Por quê? Qual planeta você escolheu pra mim?

− Marte.

− Por que Marte?

− Porque Marte é o deus da guerra – Adora disse rindo.

− Hummm, senti a indireta... Que horror, Adora!

− Pergunta pro seu braço quebrado se ele não concorda comigo.

As duas riram e Adora disse, buscando os olhos de Catra:

− Agora falando sério: eu escolhi Marte porque a luz que a gente vê daqui é forte, brilhante e linda, e além disso ele é vermelho e eu sei que é a sua cor preferida. Por isso eu achei que você fosse gostar.

Catra também olhou diretamente nos olhos de Adora e disse:

− Eu adorei! Foi a escolha perfeita! – Então Catra segurou na mão de Adora e disse – E... para falar a verdade... eu escolhi pra você a estrela do meio das Três Marias porque ela é a que brilha mais forte... e você...

Nesse momento, o professor veio na direção delas para desmontar o telescópio e disse:

− Meninas, vão lá ajudar os outros a juntar madeira para a fogueira. Eu já estou indo pra lá para acender.

Elas interromperam o que estavam dizendo e foram até a clareira para ajudar os outros alunos a montar a fogueira. Depois, o professor acendeu o fogo e eles ficaram até tarde comendo em volta da fogueira e contando histórias de terror. Adora morria de medo dessas histórias, mas não quis sair dali para não dar o braço a torcer. E Catra, como sabia disso, discretamente segurou na mão de Adora para ela não sentir medo.

Depois da sessão de histórias, Lonnie pegou o violão e começou a tocar e cantar. Os outros alunos acompanhavam, menos Catra, que só olhava de cara feia, achando a morena exibida e forçada. Durante uma das músicas, Lonnie deu umas olhadas para Adora e isso foi o suficiente para Catra fechar mais ainda a cara e cruzar os braços. Adora viu que Catra estava de braços cruzados e achou que ela estava com frio. Por isso, tirou a sua camisa de flanela e colocou em volta dos ombros da garota. Catra olhou para ela sem entender e Adora perguntou:

− Você está com frio, né? – e, dizendo isso, passou o braço pelo ombro da garota, por cima da camisa, como se estivesse abraçando-a de lado.

Catra nem tinha parado pra pensar se estava com frio ou não, mas, para não perder a chance de ficar abraçada com Adora, fez que sim com a cabeça. As duas ficaram assim o tempo todo e a vontade de Catra era deitar a cabeça no ombro de Adora, mas ela não tinha coragem de fazer isso na frente da turma toda.

Depois de um bom tempo, o professor pediu que todos fossem dormir porque eles acordariam cedo para ir embora. Catra e Adora estavam dividindo a mesma barraca e, lá dentro, já fechadas, aproveitando a claridade que vinha da fogueira, elas começaram a se arrumar para dormir. Sentada de costas para Catra, Adora trocou de roupa enquanto Catra ainda mexia em sua mochila. Até que ela disse:

− Droga! Esqueci de trazer roupa para dormir!

− Quer dormir com a minha camisa? – Adora perguntou.

− Se você não se importar...

− Claro que não! Quer ajuda pra trocar de roupa?

− Quero! Eu não consigo fazer quase nada com esse gesso gigante que o médico colocou.

Sentadas no colchonete da barraca, Adora ficou de frente para Catra e desabotoou o seu short e foi puxando para baixo. Catra ajudava um pouco, mais para disfarçar a timidez do que para ajudar mesmo. Adora colocou o short de lado e retirou a tiara de Catra com cuidado, colocando de lado também. Depois, começou a puxar a camiseta para cima, e Catra foi ficando vestida apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Foi inevitável para ela ficar meio ofegante e quando Adora acabou de tirar a sua camiseta, ela deixou escapar um gemido quase inaudível, mas Adora percebeu e perguntou preocupada:

− Eu machuquei o seu braço?

− Não... não fez nada...

Adora olhou para a garota só de calcinha e sutiã e, quando seu deu conta, percebeu que estava mordendo o lábio inferior. Catra ficou olhando para ela, observando as reações do seu rosto, e não conseguia falar nada. Depois de uns segundos, Adora perguntou:

− Você vai... vai dormir de sutiã?

Catra ficou levemente corada e disse em voz baixa:

− Não, eu não consigo... me incomoda muito... Tira pra mim?

Adora foi para trás de Catra com o coração aos saltos e tentou controlar as mãos que tremiam. Ela soltou o fecho e quando começou a descer as alças pelos braços, a pele de Catra ficou toda arrepiada. Catra apertou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto queimar de vergonha. Com certeza Adora havia percebido que ela estava arrepiada, mas não tinha mais nada que ela pudesse fazer pra evitar isso.

Adora pegou a camisa e ficou novamente de frente para Catra. A loira tentava não olhar muito diretamente, mas era impossível não observar os seios morenos e perfeitos de Catra arrepiados, seus mamilos rígidos e a respiração da garota descompassada. Então Adora percebeu que ela também respirava descompassadamente, e resolveu se concentrar na tarefa de vestir a camisa em Catra.

Ela vestiu um braço e depois foi colocar o braço com gesso. Adora chegou mais perto para forçar um pouco a manga, já que o braço da camisa não era muito largo e o gesso era espesso. Adora estava tão perto dela e respirava tão próxima ao seu rosto, que Catra conseguia sentir o perfume da loira entrando por suas narinas. Depois de passar os dois braços, Adora começou a abotoar a camisa. As duas estavam em silêncio, mas era nítido que suas respirações estavam alteradas.

Quando foi abotoar o botão que ficava na altura dos seios, a mão de Adora roçou de leve no seio de Catra, provocando mais um arrepio. Adora engoliu seco e balbuciou:

− Desculpa... foi sem qu...

− Tudo bem... – Catra atalhou em voz baixa – Não tem problema...

As duas se olharam nos olhos e sorriram levemente.

Depois que acabou de abotoar a camisa, Adora ajeitou o colchonete para que elas deitassem. Catra se deitou sobre o seu lado esquerdo, já que o braço direito estava com o gesso, e Adora se deitou atrás dela. Adora puxou a coberta sobre as duas e perguntou:

− Você ainda está com frio?

− Um pouco...

− Posso te abraçar pra ajudar a esquentar?

− Pode...

Adora se aproximou das costas de Catra e passou seu braço por baixo do braço com gesso. Depois ajeitou o resto do corpo, se encostando toda na garota, e Catra sentiu as coxas quentes de Adora tocando as suas nádegas. Por fim, Adora estreitou o abraço, fazendo seus corpos se encaixarem completamente. Elas ficaram em silêncio, uma ouvindo a respiração da outra, até que Catra tomou coragem e disse:

− Obrigada por ter paciência comigo e cuidar de mim... sabe, por causa do gesso...

− Não precisa agradecer, não é trabalho nenhum... eu até gosto pra falar a verdade...

− Você só não gosta de lembrar por que é que eu quebrei o braço, né?

Adora deu uma risadinha e disse:

− Eu te avisei que não era pra fazer aquilo, né? Foi cortar as cordas do violão achando que era da Lonnie e era daquela grandona do terceiro ano...

− É... eu sei que fiz besteira...

− Todo mundo fez besteira de vez em quando... – Adora disse, acariciando a mão sem gesso da garota.

Catra apertou a mão de Adora e disse:

− Adora...

− O quê?

− Você promete que sempre vai me perdoar quando eu errar?

− Eu prometo que sempre vou tentar, mas... você poderia colaborar e não pisar na bola muito feio, né? – Adora disse, rindo baixinho.

Catra também riu baixo e disse:

− Pode deixar... eu vou me esforçar...

*****

***Delegacia de polícia***

***Tempo atual***

No dia do depoimento, um advogado designado pelas empresas Prime-Black foi acompanhar Catra e, já no caminho para a delegacia, a instruiu sobre o que ela deveria falar, mas deixou claro que o caso não ia passar daquilo. O delegado Fonseca também já estava alinhado com o advogado e, em breve, o caso seria arquivado, pois eles iriam conduzir as investigações de modo que tudo resultasse em provas inconclusivas e depoimentos sem fundamentação.

E, de fato, na delegacia tudo correu com tranquilidade e, saindo de lá, Catra ligou para Gildo, pois ele havia pedido que ela entrasse em contato com ele assim que saísse de lá. Na madrugada do baile, quando voltou para a Zona do Medo, Catra havia mandado uma mensagem para ele pedindo que ele ficasse com Entrapta por uns dias, mas que ela iria resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Ele gravou um áudio de volta, dizendo para ela não se preocupar que ele cuidaria da garota até que Catra conseguisse se organizar.

Uns dias depois, já que não tinha coragem de ligar para Adora, e se sentindo sozinha e desamparada, Catra ligou para ele para falar sobre a intimação e até chorou no telefone. Gildo Malvadeza, que era implacável com os inimigos, mas tinha o coração mole com as pessoas de quem gostava, ainda mais em se tratando de sua filha com a Norminha da Glória, quase chorou junto com a garota. Mas se segurou e ofereceu a ajuda que Catra quisesse: advogados, dinheiro para suborno, um local para se esconder, o sumiço de algum envolvido, qualquer coisa que ela precisasse. A garota agradeceu e disse que a empresa para a qual ela trabalhava já estava cuidando de tudo, mas que, saindo da delegacia, ligaria para ele para contar o que tinha acontecido.

Por isso, neste dia, no caminho de volta para a república, Catra ligou para Gildo para contar sobre o depoimento:

− Oi! Sou eu!

− Oi, minha filha! Deus abençoe! Eu já não estava mais me aguentando de ansiedade! Como foi o depoimento?

− Correu tudo bem. Na verdade... já estava tudo meio... arranjado... Entende?

− Que bom, filha! Ainda bem! Senão eu teria que ter uma conversinha com esse seu patrão aí.

− Não, pelo amor de Deus, está tudo certo! Pode ficar tranquilo que não vai dar em nada.

− Melhor assim! Louvado seja!

− E a garota? A Entrapta? Está tudo bem?

− Está sim, minha filha. O inchaço na cabeça dela já está diminuindo, mas fez um galo feio, viu? Foi você que bateu nela?

− Ahnn... é... foi... – Catra disse, envergonhada.

Gildo, afastando o celular da boca, gritou para um outro lado:

− Tá vendo, Ticão? Não falei que tinha sido ela? Fez certinho: machucou, mas não matou! Não é burra igual a você! – e, voltando pro telefone, disse – É isso, minha filha! Tem que saber trabalhar.

− Mas, ela... ela está bem? Ela falou alguma coisa?

− Falar, ela fala bastante, né, filha? Duro é entender o que ela fala. Parece que é outra língua, Deus me defenda! No primeiro dia, demorou para recobrar a consciência, e eu já achei que a menina ia ficar em coma. Mas depois que acordou, não parou de tagarelar um minuto, ainda mais com aquela voz esganiçada. O Ticão é que está meio assustado, parece que tem medo da menina, né, seu bunda mole? – o homem disse, novamente se dirigindo para longe.

E Catra ouviu a voz de Ticão ao longe:

− Não é medo, não, chefe! É que a menina é esquisita! Mexe em tudo, aparece do nada, me dá cada susto!

− Ah, isso é verdade! – Gildo disse para Catra – O diabo da menina não para quieta. Anda por todo canto, fuça em tudo, fala pelos cotovelos. Ontem eu pedi pro Ticão prender ela numa sala pra gente conseguir trabalhar, não deu quinze minutos a menina apareceu aqui de volta. Não tem porta que segura esse demônio! Parece que tem uma caixa de ferramenta no bolso dela. Mas aí eu percebi que ela sabe consertar as coisas e pus ela pra consertar umas coisas daqui da boate, uns caça-níqueis, uma registradora e outras máquinas. Agora ela está lá distraída.

− Puxa, desculpe se estou dando trabalho! – Catra disse um pouco constrangida – Ainda esta semana eu vou aí para decidir o que eu vou fazer. Eu vou tirar ela daí, prometo!

− Não, minha filha! Não se preocupe com isso! A gente dá conta.

E lá do fundo, Catra ouviu novamente a voz de Ticão:

− É porque não é o senhor que tem ficar picando as comidas em pedaço pequeno pra ela comer, né, chefe?

− Cala a boca, seu animal! – Gildo gritou para longe, e depois, voltando a falar com Catra, amansou a voz – Tá tudo certo aqui, minha filha. Ah, mas quando você vier, traga outra roupa pra ela. O Ticão está se cagando de medo dessa roupa preta que ela está usando.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Glimmer estava em seu quarto com Bow, se preparando para ir ao hospital ver a mãe, quando Adora bateu na porta:

− Glimmer, você já está indo?

− Ahã – Glimmer respondeu sem tirar os olhos da bolsa que estava preparando para ir.

− E você está precisando de alguma coisa? Quer que eu providencie alguma coisa pra você?

− Nops! – A garota disse, ainda sem olhar para Adora.

− Quer que eu vá junto com você? – Adora insistiu.

− Não, obrigada! Eu me viro sozinha – Glimmer respondeu com frieza.

Adora olhou para Bow e o rapaz respirou fundo, sem saber o que dizer para ela. Então a loira resolveu tentar mais uma vez:

− Ah, Glimmer, qual é! Você não vai mais conversar direito comigo? Nós somos amigas...

Pela primeira vez, Glimmer olhou para Adora e disse:

− Olha, Adora, eu não sei se você é realmente minha amiga. Eu achei que fosse, mas...

− Puxa, só porque eu não te contei que eu estava ficando com a Catra?...

− A mesma Catra que tentou matar minha mãe, diga-se de passagem!

− Mas eu estava ficando com ela antes disso. Depois do que aconteceu, a gente nem se falou mais – e, ao dizer isso, Adora não conseguiu disfarçar um tom de tristeza na voz, e Glimmer notou isso.

− Afff, olha lá, não pode falar dela que já se derrete! Meu Deus!

− O que você quer que eu faça? Eu... eu estava gostando dela... de verdade... – Adora disse, abaixando a cabeça.

− Pois é! Estava gostando dela e não me falou nada. Começou a ficar com ela e não me falou nada. Estavam saindo juntas há sabe-se lá quanto tempo e não me falou nada. E ainda diz que é minha amiga? Amiga coisa nenhuma, Adora! Amigas confiam uma na outra!

− Você também não me contou que estava ficando com o Bow.

− E você acha que eu não percebi que o fofoqueiro do Bow já tinha te contado? – Glimmer disse, olhando de cara feia para o rapaz.

− Ah, pronto! Agora sobrou pra mim! – Bow disse.

Mas Adora insistiu com Glimmer:

− Eu não sabia como te contar porque você sempre odiou a Catra.

− E com razão, né? Parece que eu estava prevendo. Mas confesso que o que ela fez com a minha mãe superou todas as expectativas de mau caratismo!

− Glimmer, eu ia te contar... mas não deu tempo...

− Não deu tempo de contar pra mim que estava ficando com ela, mas deu tempo de contar pra ela sobre a Weaver ter nos procurado, né?

− Nossa, Glimmer! Você realmente está decidida a ficar brava comigo, né?

− Estou chateada sim, não vou mentir. E também não consigo evitar, é mais forte que eu. Mas depois a gente fala sobre isso. Agora eu vou lá ver minha mãe.

Nesse momento, Perfuma bateu na porta e, colocando a cabeça dentro do quarto, disse:

− Glimmer, tem uma entrega pra você.

− Entrega? Entrega do quê?

− Tem um rapaz aí da loja de móveis dizendo que veio montar uma estante.

− Estante? Mas eu não encomendei estante nenhuma!

− Ué, mas ele está com uma nota no seu nome. Acho melhor você ir ver então.

Glimmer olhou para Bow e disse:

− Bow, resolve isso pra mim, por favor? Já estou quase terminando de me arrumar pra ir ver minha mãe.

− Pode deixar que eu resolvo – o garoto disse e saiu do quarto junto com Perfuma.

Adora ficou ali por perto, mas Glimmer nem conversava com ela. Um tempo depois, Bow entrou no quarto acompanhado do homem carregando uma caixa de papelão comprida e Bow disse:

− Glimmer, ele vai montar a estante...

Glimmer disse:

− Ãh? Mas que porra de estante é ess... – e, olhando para o homem, reconheceu seu pai. Então, tentando disfarçar, disse – Aaaahhhhh... a estante... eu tinha me esquecido...

Bow fechou a porta com ele, Glimmer, Adora e Micah dentro do quarto, e Glimmer disse baixinho:

− Pai!!! Que bom que você veio!

− Esse é o seu pai? – Adora disse, já por dentro da história, pois Bow havia contado para ela sobre o encontro com Micah no hospital.

Micah se abaixou e começou a abrir a caixa e tirar as peças de uma pequena estante de livros. Enquanto isso, ia falando em voz baixa:

− Cíntia, como eu havia prometido, eu vim aqui para te explicar o que aconteceu quando eu sumi e o que está acontecendo agora. Eu preciso alertar você e seus amigos, porque tudo o que envolve as empresas Prime-Black é muito perigoso!

Os três sentaram-se na cama de Glimmer para ouvir enquanto Micah começa a montar a estante. Adora perguntou:

− O senhor vai realmente montar a estante?

− Se eu não quiser despertar a suspeita das garotas da república, eu preciso fazer isso!

− Ah, tem razão!

− Shhhh – Glimmer fez, com cara de brava – Deixa o meu pai contar tudo logo!

− Nossa... – Adora murmurou, mas logo ficou quieta.

Então, Micah começou:

− Há pouco mais de três anos eu estava investigando as operações suspeitas que envolviam a Prime-Black e sua rede de esquemas. Descobri várias coisas que eu vou contando para vocês com mais tempo. Mas, em um determinado momento, eu me vi numa encruzilhada: eu não conseguia comprovar as suspeitas que eu tinha e também comecei a perceber que as coisas estavam mudando na delegacia. O delegado que sempre havia apoiado as minhas investigações estava prestes a ser remanejado para outra cidade e havia boatos de que quem assumiria a delegacia seria o Fonseca, que já tinha fama de corrupto. Muitos dos meus colegas investigadores começaram a se afastar de mim e do meu parceiro, e nós percebemos que muitos estavam sendo cooptados pela Prime-Black.

− Com certeza, a empresa precisava garantir que a polícia não interferiria nos seus planos – Bow disse.

− Exatamente isso. Mas ninguém de lá nunca me procurou, certamente porque já sabiam que eu não aceitaria. Como eles estavam levando os nossos homens para o lado deles, eu tentei fazer o mesmo: tentei arrumar alguém de lá para denunciar os esquemas e entregar as operações e os nomes dos chefes.

− Foi aí que o senhor procurou a Sandra Weaver – Adora disse.

Micah olhou para os três, admirado por eles já saberem isso, e continuou:

− Sim. Eu a procurei porque percebi que ela sabia muita coisa, mas não era importante o suficiente para não querer se vender em troca de proteção – e, olhando para Glimmer disse – Sua mãe me ajudou muito nessa época. Ela ficava observando a Sra. Weaver e me ajudou a decidir que ela seria uma das minhas melhores chances de conseguir um informante.

− Mas o que aconteceu, pai? Por que ela não quis te ajudar? Será que ela teve medo de se colocar contra o Sr. Prime?

− Na verdade, eu acho que ela nunca quis de fato me ajudar. Ela fingiu que queria me ajudar, mas que estava em dúvida, com medo, quando, na verdade, ela só se aproximou de mim para me trair e entregar para os capangas da Prime-Black. Foi por isso que eu tive que fugir e fingir uma possível morte.

− É sério isso? – Adora disse espantada – Eu não sei por que eu ainda me admiro com as canalhices que vêm daquela mulher! Ela sempre consegue ser pior do que a gente pensa.

− Que mulherzinha nojenta, ordinária! – Glimmer disse indignada.

− Um conselho que eu dou a vocês é: nunca confiem em Sandra Weaver. Ela não tem amor e fidelidade a nada nem a ninguém. E comigo, foi exatamente isso: ela só tentou me enganar. Ela ficou um tempo me enrolando, dizendo que tinha coisas importantes para me contar, mas que estava com medo. Eu cheguei até a desistir de tentar tê-la como informante, até que um dia ela marcou um encontro comigo em um lugar retirado. Como eu nunca confiei totalmente nela, eu deixei o meu parceiro de sobreaviso e fui encontrá-la. Chegando lá, era uma emboscada. Havia vários homens da Prime-Black me esperando e eu consegui fugir por pouco, mas, mesmo assim, eles me perseguiram por um bom tempo. Até que eu consegui chegar no lugar onde eu havia marcado com o meu parceiro e, lá, eu estourei a mureta de proteção da estrada e joguei meu carro do precipício, fazendo-o cair no rio. Entrei no carro do meu parceiro e fomos embora. Depois disso, eu tive que sumir e fingir o meu desaparecimento e possível morte para me proteger e proteger você e sua mãe – ele disse, olhando para Glimmer.

− Mas, pai, a mãe sabia que você estava vivo e onde você estava?

− Não, Cíntia. Infelizmente, para esse tipo de disfarce dar certo, nós temos que omitir de todos a verdade. Apenas o meu parceiro e um outro policial da nossa confiança sabiam sobre o meu paradeiro.

− Você não sabe o quanto nós sofremos nessa época! Foi um dos momentos mais tristes da nossa vida! Até outro dia, minha mãe ainda chorava escondida, mexendo nas suas coisas – Glimmer disse com uma certa mágoa.

Micah olhou para a garota com carinho e disse:

− Eu imagino que não tenha sido fácil, Fofinha, e eu realmente sinto muito! Mas eu fiz isso para proteger você e sua mãe. Se vocês soubessem a verdade e a gente tivesse mantido contato, uma hora eles iriam descobrir e todos nós poderíamos estar mortos agora.

− É, eu entendo... – Glimmer disse, abaixando a cabeça.

− Sr. Spella, o senhor disse que, além do seu parceiro, havia um outro policial que sabia do seu paradeiro? – Bow perguntou.

− Sim, é com ele que eu mantenho contato até hoje, já que meu parceiro faleceu um tempo atrás, e eu e ele demos prosseguimento às investigações.

Ao dizer isso, Micah se levantou e colocou a estante montada de pé e disse:

− Por hoje, nós vamos encerrar por aqui, para não levantar muitas suspeitas. Mas eu torno a procurar vocês. Eu sei que vocês andam investigando e já descobriram bastante coisa, mas é muito perigoso se meter com essa gente. Em breve, eu quero que vocês me contem tudo o que sabem para que eu e meu colega possamos concluir a nossa investigação e desmontar os esquemas da Prime-Black de uma vez por todas.

− E tirar a gente da jogada? Nem pensar! Nós vamos investigar junto com vocês! – Glimmer disse decidida.

Micah sorriu e disse:

− Cíntia, é muito perigoso e eu seria muito irresponsável de envolver três jovens sem experiência policial nisso. Eu vou continuar mantendo vocês informados de tudo, mas agora é hora de deixar que nós profissionais façamos o nosso trabalho.

Adora olhou para Glimmer e disse:

− De certa forma, era isso que a gente estava procurando esse tempo todo, não era? Alguém de confiança para nos ajudar e levar a investigação adiante.

Glimmer ignorou o que Adora disse e falou para o pai:

− Mas, pai, do que adianta para você e seu amigo continuarem investigando extraoficialmente? A gente tem que levar isso a conhecimento do público.

− Não é extraoficialmente. Nós nos juntamos com policiais federais de um grupo de confiança. São homens que também investigam as operações do Sr. Prime há muito tempo e estão dispostos a acabar com sua quadrilha. Os esquemas deles envolvem coisas muito mais terríveis do que vocês imaginam.

Ao ouvir isso, Adora sentiu um arrepio por dentro e imediatamente pensou em Catra, e, por mais que estivesse com raiva dela, não pode deixar de sentir preocupação.

Micah se encaminhou até a porta e, antes de abrir para ir embora, disse:

− Aguardem o meu próximo contato e não confiem em ninguém. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, mas, infelizmente, vocês já estão mais envolvidos nessa história do que deveriam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra, por enquanto, está conseguindo sair livre das acusações judiciais, mas, no próximo capítulo, ela terá que enfrentar o descontentamento do Sr. Prime. Vamos ver se ela vai conseguir contornar essa situação.  
> Até lá!


	39. 39 - Ruínas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Segura o coração porque no capítulo de hoje nós vamos mergulhar nos sentimentos de Catra.   
> Preparades para descer ao inferno?  
> Vamos lá!

***Sala do Prof. John Hordak***

***Universidade Etheria***

***Tempo atual***

Já fazia mais de dez minutos que Catra estava na sala de Hordak, juntamente com ele, esperando para receber uma ligação de Harold Prime. O líder das empresas Prime-Black havia convocado uma reunião por telefone com Catra e Hordak para falar sobre o ocorrido no laboratório de Entrapta e na Ilha das Feras. Mas já havia se passado mais de dez minutos do horário combinado e ele ainda não tinha entrado em contato.

Apesar de estarem ali na sala esperando, Hordak ainda não tinha trocado uma única palavra com Catra e permanecia com a cara mais fechada do que de costume. Catra já estava entediada pela espera e pelo silêncio e resolveu dizer:

− Por que será que ele está demorando?

Hordak não se dignou a responder e franziu mais ainda a testa, em sinal de mau humor e descontentamento. Catra, que já balançava a perna ansiosamente e estava começando a ficar de saco cheio, perguntou:

− E se ele não entrar em contato e nós estivermos aqui esperando à toa?

Hordak olhou para ela com um olhar de ódio e disse:

− Por que está tão ansiosa? Acha que será uma reunião agradável? Com certeza, o Sr. Harold Prime fará você pagar por sua incompetência!

− Minha incompetência? Pelo menos eu estava lá na hora em que tudo estava acontecendo. E você? O que estava fazendo? Tomando drinks no baile?

− Sua tola arrogante! – Hordak disse elevando o tom de voz – Você...

Mas, nesse momento, o telefone tocou. Hordak interrompeu o que estava dizendo e, dando um suspiro profundo, atendeu e imediatamente colocou no viva-voz, dizendo:

− Saudações, Irmão!

A voz grave e impostada do Sr. Prime soou do outro lado da linha:

− Saudações! A nossa irmãzinha está com você?

− Estou aqui, Sr. Prime – Catra respondeu.

Hordak olhou para ela apertando os dentes e disse:

− Não diga o nome dele, sua imbecil! Nós podemos estar sendo grampeados!

Mas, antes que Catra respondesse, o Sr. Prime continuou:

− Muito bem! – e, mudando sua habitual voz cordial para um tom mais irritado, disse – Eu queria saber quem vai me explicar o fiasco que aconteceu no último sábado, envolvendo as operações de Ilha das Feras.

Catra e Hordak se olharam e Hordak, com raiva na voz, disse:

− A culpa de tudo foi dessa irresponsável incompetente!

− Incompetente? – Catra disse indignada – Pelo menos eu tentei fazer alguma coisa! E você que não fez nada?

Antes que a discussão começasse, o Sr. Prime interrompeu agressivo, embora formal:

− Irmãzinha, eu não sei dizer o tamanho da minha decepção com você! Eu coloquei você em uma das operações mais importantes da nossa empresa e você já começa falhando vergonhosamente!

− Mas, senhor, eu tentei fazer tudo o que estava ao meu alcance para proteger o projeto! Eu quase matei uma pessoa por isso!

− Pelo visto, tudo o que está ao seu alcance é muito pouco para o que precisamos, o que é uma profunda decepção! E o fato de quase matar uma pessoa foi lamentável! Chamou a atenção desnecessariamente para nossas operações. Sua incompetência foi sem precedentes!

Essas palavras soaram como um tapa na cara de Catra, mas ela ainda tentou se justificar:

− Eu juro que fiz tudo o que dava para fazer, me coloquei contra várias pessoas para proteger o projeto, mas...

− Mas mesmo assim, falhou! Eu não quero ouvir as suas justificativas, elas não me interessam! Justificativas não compensarão os prejuízos que tivemos. Foi um erro ter confiado em você!

Ao ouvir isso, os olhos de Catra se encheram de lágrimas, mas, juntamente com a tristeza, ela sentiu raiva, embora não tivesse coragem de enfrentar o Sr. Prime. Hordak sorria vitorioso, mas, em seguida, o Sr. Prime disse:

− Se a nossa irmãzinha foi incompetente, você, irmão, falhou dez vezes mais que ela!

Hordak fez cara de surpreso e apenas conseguiu balbuciar:

− O quê? Mas eu não...

− Você falhou, irmão! Você é líder dela, as ações dela são um reflexo da sua incompetência e falta de capacidade de liderar! Se ela errou, o erro começou em você!

− Mas, Irmão... eu não estava presente...

− Pior ainda! Onde você estava enquanto ela tentava, sem sucesso, resolver o problema? Será que se você estivesse lá, não teria conseguido contornar a situação? Se não estava, a culpa é sua! Já percebi que também não posso confiar em você!

− Irmão, tente entender... eu...

− O que eu entendo é que essa equipe é um fracasso total! Vocês são dois incompetentes que, ainda por cima, deixaram uma traidora sair do meio de nós e começar a espalhar informações por aí.

− O quê? – Hordak perguntou confuso – Do que o senhor está falando?

− Weaver... – Catra disse – Ela anda passando informações adiante.

− Mas, como? – Hordak perguntou, nitidamente surpreso.

− Está vendo, irmão? Você nem ao menos tinha conhecimento desse fato. E ainda quer me convencer de que é capaz de estar à frente de uma equipe e um projeto tão importante?

− Desculpe perguntar, mas como o senhor sabe disso? – Catra perguntou, curiosa – Como sabe que a Weaver está traindo a corporação?

− Eu não lhe devo satisfações, irmãzinha, mas saiba que o Irmão vê tudo! – e, depois de uma pequena pausa, disse – Eu vou desligar, mas espero que vocês, ao menos, deem conta do paradeiro da Sra. Weaver e da Srta. Dryl. Quanto ao projeto de Ilha das Feras, provavelmente eu o atribuirei a outro irmão que seja mais competente que vocês, já que não confio mais na capacidade de vocês dois. Até breve! E lembrem-se de que o Irmão vê tudo!

− Eu sei que o Irmão vê tudo... – Hordak balbuciou desolado.

Assim que a ligação terminou, Hordak e Catra ficaram um tempo parados, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Hordak estava cabisbaixo e Catra estava nitidamente arrasada com as palavras do Sr. Prime. Então Hordak olhou para ela com raiva e disse:

− A culpa de tudo isso é sua! Deixou que destruíssem o projeto de Ilha das Feras e agora, por culpa sua, eu fui tomado como incompetente!

− Sabe de uma coisa? O Sr. Prime já achava você incompetente antes disso acontecer, tanto que me convidou para ajudá-lo porque achou que você não estava dando conta! E você ouviu o que ele falou: se eu sou incompetente, você é mais ainda!

O homem ficou vermelho de raiva e disse, quase gritando:

− O quê? Como você ousa falar assim comigo? Eu ainda sou o seu superior!

− Você não é nada! É apenas um fracassado! E eu não estou nem aí pra você! – Catra disse, irritada, mas também debochada.

O homem tentou se encaminhar em direção a ela, numa atitude agressiva, mas, ao trocar o passo, sentiu dor na perna e quase se desequilibrou. Catra olhou para ele sorrindo e disse:

− O que foi? Sua querida Entrapta não está mais aqui pra ajustar a sua perna?

− Nunca mais fale esse nome perto de mim!! – Hordak disse, quase gritando.

− Se você está indignado porque foi traído pela sua namoradinha nerd, o problema é seu! Não desconte em mim!

O homem, ainda com a mão na perna e nitidamente sentindo dor, olhou para a garota e disse, com raiva:

− Saia da minha sala agora, antes que eu perca a cabeça e faça uma besteira! E não seja irresponsável a ponto de se esquecer que você ainda é líder de uma das equipes do nosso portal. Trate de voltar ao trabalho com a sua equipe e tente amenizar os impactos do desastre que foi a sua intervenção no projeto de Ilha das Feras!

Catra não respondeu nada. Apenas virou as costas e saiu da sala.

*****

***Portaria do Hospital Pedra da Lua***

Glimmer estava chegando no hospital para visitar sua mãe e, vindo pela calçada, passou por um velho lendo jornal, sentado em um banco quase em frente ao hospital. Ao passar em frente a ele, o homem fez:

− Psssiuu!

A menina ignorou e continuou andando, mas logo ouviu:

− Fofinha...

Imediatamente, ela parou e olhou para trás e reconheceu seu pai, que disse em voz baixa, meio desesperado:

− Não fica olhando pra mim! Disfarça!

A menina ficou meio sem saber o que fazer e, olhando para todos os lados para verificar se alguém estava vendo, voltou e se sentou na outra ponta do banco. Micah disse discretamente, por trás do jornal:

− Finge que você está falando no celular pra gente poder conversar.

A garota tirou o celular da bolsa, colocou no ouvido e ficou aguardando. Micah disse:

− Está tudo bem com você, filha?

− Está sim! E com você?

− Tudo bem. E sua mãe?

− Na mesma. Não melhora e nem piora – Glimmer disse, com a voz triste.

− Fique firme, Fofinha, e tenha fé que ela pode sair dessa!

− Estou tentando, pai...

− Eu te procurei para perguntar sobre um material. Meu parceiro disse que ouviu uma conversa na delegacia, uns meses atrás, de que você e seus amigos chegaram a invadir a CSP, em Ilha das Feras, e tiraram fotos e fizeram filmagens. Ele disse que já tentou procurar esse material na delegacia, mas não encontrou. Você se lembra de ter visto onde o Fonseca colocou esse material? Ou então de tê-lo visto destruindo os equipamentos? Ou entregando o material para alguém?

− Não, ele apenas pegou nossos celulares e nos mandou embora. Mas, pai, infelizmente tenho quase certeza de que ele destruiu tudo. As fotos e filmagens eram muito comprometedoras!

− Eu imaginei mesmo. É que eu e meu parceiro estamos tentando evitar uma ofensiva na CSP, mas não vai ter jeito. Nós vamos ter que ir até lá.

− Vocês vão invadir a CSP? É perigoso!

Micah olhou para ela de lado, rindo, e disse:

− Não diga, Fofinha! Mas você não se preocupou com isso quando foi lá com os seus amigos, né?

Glimmer também deu uma risadinha e disse:

− Mas é diferente! Nós somos apenas estudantes. Você é um investigador que já deu trabalho para eles.

− Isso é verdade, mas não tem outro jeito. Nós precisamos dessas provas. Precisamos de filmagens para juntar às provas do caso.

− Então deixa eu ir com você.

− Claro que não, Cíntia! Seria loucura! Sua mãe me mat... – mas Micah se interrompeu e abaixou a cabeça.

Glimmer também fez uma expressão de tristeza, mas disse:

− Eu sei onde fica tudo lá dentro, sei onde estão as pessoas em cativeiro, sei de uma saída pelo depósito que dá na mata, sei onde é a sala do chefão lá...

− Eu agradeço se você puder me passar essas informações, Fofinha, mas não é possível levar você comigo. Se acontecer alguma coisa com você, eu nunca vou me perdoar!

− Mas, pai...

− Cíntia... por favor... me ajude me dando as informações e ficando aqui em segurança!

− Mas vão só você e seu parceiro?

− Sim.

− Quem é o seu parceiro?

Micah hesitou por um tempo, mas acabou falando:

− Ok, eu vou te contar, mas você não pode contar pra ninguém e muito menos entrar em contato com ele, ok?

− Claro! Pode confiar!

− É o Pereira. Lembra dele?

− É aquele que tem um filho que comia meleca de nariz?

− Esse mesmo! – Micah disse rindo. E depois falou – E agora, você vai me passar as informações que você tem?

− Tá bom... – Glimmer disse e então começou a contar ao pai tudo o que sabia sobre a empresa de Ilha das Feras.

*****

***Redação do portal “A Horda”***

Catra chegou na redação do portal um pouco depois do almoço. Ela havia mandado uma mensagem para todos, convocando-os para uma reunião, na qual iria apresentar um plano de ação para tentar minimizar um pouco os impactos negativos da notícia do acidente com a Profa. Angela, e divulgar outras notícias favoráveis às empresas Prime-Black e às pesquisas que ela desenvolvia em parceria com a universidade. Ela esperava, com isso, ganhar de volta a confiança do Sr. Prime e talvez voltar a ser considerada para gerenciar algum outro projeto da corporação.

Um pouco antes do horário combinado, Scorpia chegou e ficou ali conversando com ela, enquanto esperavam pelos outros. Mas o tempo foi passando e Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio não apareciam. Catra já estava ficando sem paciência e perguntou para Scorpia:

− O que será que aconteceu com aqueles três idiotas? Será que não viram a minha convocação? Você falou com a Lonnie hoje?

− Faz uns dois ou três dias que a Lonnie não dorme na república, mas ela já deve estar chegando. Ela não costuma se atrasar.

− Deve estar enfiada na casa de alguma mulher e se esqueceu das responsabilidades! E aqueles dois sonsos não sabem dar um passo sem ela!

− Quer que eu ligue pra ela?

− Sim. Ligue para ela e diga que eu não tenho o dia todo pra ficar esperando um bando de irresponsáveis como eles. E que a gente tem muito serviço a fazer!

Scorpia ligou para Lonnie e em pouco tempo a garota atendeu.

− Ei, Lonnie! Tudo bem? Eu e a Catra estamos aqui na redação. Vocês não viram a convocação que ela mandou?

Scorpia ficou em silêncio ouvindo o que a garota falava e Catra notou que o semblante de Scorpia começou a mudar para sério, preocupado e meio constrangido. Scorpia começou a olhar para Catra de canto de olho e a garota perguntou:

− O que foi, Scorpia? O que essa idiota está falando?

Scorpia disse no telefone:

− Só um minutinho, Lonnie. Deixa eu falar com ela aqui... – e, tirando o telefone de lado, disse, meio sem graça – Ahnn... parece que... que não vai dar pra eles virem...

− O quê? Por quê?

Então Catra ouviu a voz de Lonnie pedindo para Scorpia deixá-la falar com Catra. A garota pegou o telefone da mão de Scorpia e disse:

− Dá isso aqui! Deixa que eu resolvo – e, falando ao telefone, disse – Lonnie, sua inútil! Por que você e aqueles dois ridículos não estão aqui ainda? Não receberam a minha convocação?

Lonnie disse:

− Pra começar, a única ridícula e inútil aqui é você! Eu recebi sim a sua convocação, e você pode pegar essa convocação e enfiar no seu cu, sua babaca! Nem eu, nem Kyle e nem Rogélio trabalhamos mais para o “A Horda” e muito menos para você!

− O quê? Vocês não podem sair assim!

− Claro que podemos! Podemos e saímos! Tem que ter muito pouco critério e escrúpulos para continuar trabalhando para essa empresa depois de descobrir tudo o que nós descobrimos! Aquele projeto horrível em Ilha das Feras, o lance dos fungos, dos robôs, e toda a sujeirada que a Prime-Black faz e que o nosso portal ajuda e esconder! Me poupe! Eu nunca mais piso nesse lugar e, em breve, sairemos até mesmo da república. Não dá pra conviver com esse tipo de gente! Aliás, gente igual a você!

Catra ficou pálida ao ouvir isso e disse, com raiva:

− Você é uma covarde, Lonnie! Covarde, irresponsável e incompetente! Você está fugindo porque não dá conta de encarar algo que seja desafiador!

Lonnie riu e disse:

− Desafiador, Catra? É essa a mentira que você conta pra você mesma para conseguir se olhar no espelho todos os dias? Pois eu vou te dizer uma coisa: eu não sou covarde, eu apenas tenho ética e moral! Ao contrário de você, que, pelo que parece, está se afundando até o pescoço nessa lama. Eu só lamento que você esteja levando a Scorpia junto com você. Ela é uma boa garota, pena que se apaixonou pela pessoa errada.

− Você não tem o direito de me julgar! Você não sabe nada sobre mim ou sobre a minha vida!

− Ok! Tem razão! Eu não sei nada mesmo. Mas e a Adora? Ela conhecia você melhor do que ninguém, e mesmo assim ela foi embora. E agora eu sei por que ela fez isso. E quer saber? Adora tinha razão. Ela fez bem em te deixar! Você é um atraso de vida!

As palavras de Lonnie atingiram Catra como uma bofetada e ela chegou a sentir um aperto no estômago, como se tivesse levado um soco. Como ela ficou em silêncio, Lonnie completou:

− Ah, você não perguntou, porque eu sei que você não se importa, mas a avó do Rogélio sobreviveu ao ataque, embora tenha ficado gravemente ferida. Felizmente, ela está se recuperando em um hospital público. É isso! Até nunca! – e, dizendo isso, desligou o telefone.

Catra ainda ficou alguns segundos parada, sem palavras, sem saber como reagir. Scorpia olhava para ela com preocupação. Até que chegou um pouco mais perto e perguntou, um pouco insegura:

− Ei, gata... tá tudo bem?

Ela devolveu o celular para Scorpia sem olhar diretamente pra ela e se sentou. Depois disse em voz baixa, balançando a cabeça:

− Se está tudo bem? Como é que pode estar tudo bem se minha carreira está ruindo e tudo o que eu tentei construir até aqui está indo por água abaixo? E agora? Eu vou se líder de que, se nem equipe eu tenho?

− Você ainda tem a mim e Double Trouble.

− Double Trouble nunca foi da equipe de verdade e você... você é uma pessoa só. Não dá pra montar uma equipe com uma pessoa só...

− Mas nós podemos ir atrás de outras pessoas, podemos começar a equipe do zero. Todo mundo quer trabalhar no “A Horda”.

− Não sei, não, Scorpia... as notícias estão se espalhando e eu não sei se tenho força o suficiente para começar tudo do zero – e, abaixando a cabeça, Catra disse – Se ao menos fosse a Adora no meu lugar... todo mundo gosta dela, ela conseguiria atrair mais pessoas...

− Esquece a Adora, gata! Você é capaz! E eu posso te ajudar. Mas... é que às vezes você é muito impulsiva. Sabe, de vez em quando a gente tem que saber recuar antes de dar o próximo passo. Quando nós vemos que o caminho em que estamos indo não está dando certo, ou não é legal, temos que saber recuar, reavaliar e recomeçar.

− Eu não sei... não sei se consigo...

− Consegue sim, gata! Ainda dá tempo de consertar certas coisas. Por exemplo...

E Scorpia parou, um pouco insegura. Catra olhou para ela e ficou esperando ela completar. Então Scorpia disse:

− Por exemplo... você poderia... ligar para o seu pai e pedir para ele soltar a Entrapta...

Catra olhou de lado e disse:

− Não dá... por enquanto não dá... Entrapta sabe muita coisa, se ela sair falando tudo o que ela sabe, pode incriminar muita gente, inclusive eu. E gerar consequências muito graves. A gente vai ter que esperar essa confusão toda acabar, a poeira baixar, para depois deixá-la sair de lá.

− Mas, gata, se você deixar eu falar com a Entrapta, eu explico tudo isso pra ela. Eu tenho certeza de que ela vai entender! Ela é uma garota tão de boa, nunca quis prejudicar ninguém. Eu falo com ela e ela vai atender o meu pedido, tenho certeza! Até porque ela também pode incriminar a si mesma.

Catra olhou para Scorpia em dúvida e ficou refletindo, meio hesitante. Depois se levantou, caminhou pela sala de braços cruzados e disse em voz baixa:

− Eu não sei, não...

Scorpia foi até ela e perguntou com carinho:

− Você não confia em mim?

− Confio... – Catra respondeu com o olhar baixo.

− Eu já não provei para você que sou leal?

Catra apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. E Scorpia continuou:

− E você acha que eu faria qualquer coisa que pudesse te prejudicar?

− Eu sei que não...

− Então, gata... deixa eu falar com a Entrapta! Vamos começar resolvendo isso. E depois a gente vai resolvendo as outras coisas aos poucos.

Ainda com o olhar baixo, Catra disse:

− Eu... eu ainda não te agradeci por ter me protegido lá no laboratório. Aquela baixinha poderia ter me matado. E... obrigada por ter levado a Entrapta... e por não ter me entregado para o Hordak...

Scorpia chegou bem perto de Catra, colocou as mãos nos braços dela e disse:

− Eu te ajudo porque eu gosto de você...

Catra ficou vermelha de vergonha e não sabia o que dizer e nem conseguia encarar Scorpia. Mas, naquele momento, em que ela se sentia tão sozinha e insegura, era bom saber que tinha alguém incondicionalmente ao lado dela. Então ela pensou em Adora e é claro que ela queria que fosse Adora ali com ela, mas a loira não a entendia e não conseguia perdoá-la. E já que Adora não queria estar ali com ela, pelo menos alguém estava ao seu lado. Catra olhou de lado para Scorpia e perguntou:

− Você... você não se importa com as coisas que eu fiz?

− Claro que me importo! Mas também confio que você pode mudar. Eu acho que você comete erros, mas também é mal compreendida. Acho que você tem questões internas que precisa trabalhar, mas isso não a torna uma má pessoa. Se você resolver essas questões, tenho certeza de que será uma pessoa melhor. Você tem tudo para ser perfeita!

Neste momento, Catra olhou para Scorpia e se sentiu verdadeiramente agradecida por estar ouvindo aquelas palavras. Era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir naquele momento em que tudo parecia ruir ao seu redor. Scorpia continuou:

− Você é, com certeza, a pessoa mais interessante que eu já conheci na vida. Você é bonita, inteligente, divertida. Você tem todas as qualidades, gata! E saiba que pode sempre contar comigo e com o sentimento que eu tenho por você – e, dizendo isso, Scorpia acariciou suavemente o rosto de Catra e se aproximou mais ainda, levando uma mão para as costas da garota enquanto se inclinava lentamente para que seu rosto ficasse ainda mais próximo ao rosto de Catra.

Então Catra pensou que talvez fosse melhor assim, melhor estar ali com Scorpia, melhor ficar logo de uma vez com Scorpia, que era uma pessoa que a entendia, entendia seus motivos e confiava nela. Ela segurou os braços fortes de Scorpia e sentiu que a garota estava tremendo e pensou que talvez o melhor caminho para ela seria mesmo ficar junto de alguém que estivesse tão apaixonada por ela que não se importaria com os erros que ela havia cometido. E, pensando assim, ela fechou os olhos e esperou os lábios de Scorpia tocarem os seus.

Mas, assim que ela fechou os olhos, uma imagem surgiu clara e nítida em sua mente: o rosto de Adora. O rosto de Adora com aqueles olhos azuis brilhantes e aquele sorriso bobo que ela achava a coisa mais linda do mundo. E antes que os lábios de Scorpia pudessem alcançar os seus, ela abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou:

− Eu... não consigo... desculpa...

O rosto de Scorpia estampou a tristeza que ela sentiu, mas suas grandes mãos continuaram a acariciar os braços de Catra.

− Gata... por favor... Dá uma chance pra nós...

Catra, ainda de cabeça baixa, sem conseguir olhar Scorpia nos olhos, balançou a cabeça tristemente.

− Não dá... Eu... simplesmente... não posso... não consigo...

− Mas, por quê? Se você tentar nos dar uma chance... a gente pode ser feliz... – Scorpia insistiu, com carinho na voz.

A palavra “feliz” pareceu mais estranha do que nunca para Catra. Era como se ela mal conhecesse esse sentimento e, pensando nas poucas vezes em que ela tinha sentido felicidade, era a imagem de Adora que aparecia em sua mente. Catra fechou os olhos mais uma vez, mas o rosto de Adora permanecia insistente em seus pensamentos. E sua voz carinhosa. E seus braços a envolvendo. E suas mãos a acariciando. E seus lábios tocando sua boca, seu pescoço, seu corpo, ela toda. E os sons dos seus gemidos se misturando aos gemidos de Adora, que soavam tão reais em suas lembranças como se estivessem acontecendo naquele momento.

E Catra sentiu um aperto tão forte no peito como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado. E uma tristeza profunda a invadiu, fazendo seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, junto com a tristeza, veio nascendo dentro dela aquela velha e conhecida raiva. Aquela raiva de sempre, que ela sempre carregava no peito e que vinha assombrá-la toda vez que ela se sentia triste, ou pressionada, ou sozinha, ou com medo. Aquela raiva que a própria Adora havia dito que ela não sabia controlar e a levava a agir precipitadamente e cometer desatinos.

E naquele momento, todos os velhos e novos traumas começaram a fazer seu peito ficar ainda mais apertado e sua raiva aumentar ainda mais: Adora indo embora e Lonnie dizendo que Adora estava certa em abandoná-la, Weaver a criticando e humilhando o tempo todo, Hordak duvidando de sua capacidade e o Sr. Prime dizendo que não dava para confiar nela. E juntamente com isso, os fantasmas que sempre a perseguiam: o medo de frustrar as expectativas das pessoas, principalmente de sua mãe, que parecia estar eternamente insatisfeita com tudo o que ela fazia; a tristeza de saber que Adora sempre esperava que ela mudasse, se tornasse uma pessoa melhor, mas ela não se sentia capaz disso; a frustração de agir por impulso e não conseguir se controlar e ter sempre que encarar o olhar de decepção das pessoas quando ela pisava na bola.

E agora era Scorpia que estava ali na sua frente, com aquele olhar de expectativa e esperança, acreditando que ela poderia mudar, poderia ser melhor. E ela tinha medo de tentar e não conseguir. Tinha medo de frustrar mais uma pessoa, de decepcionar alguém que confiava tanto nela e a admirava tanto. Por isso ela sentiu raiva. Raiva da expectativa de Scorpia, raiva de Scorpia acreditar e esperar que alguma coisa boa poderia vir dela. E se ela não conseguisse? E se ela falhasse de novo, e de novo, e de novo?

Então aquela mesma e velha raiva de anos tomou conta dela de um jeito tão violento que, sem conseguir pensar antes de agir, sentindo seu sangue ferver e sua cabeça latejar, ela bateu as duas mãos com força nos ombros de Scorpia e a empurrou, gritando: 

− Não! Sai fora! Eu já disse que não! Não pense que porque você me ajudou e ficou aqui pra ver o meu fracasso que você significa alguma coisa pra mim! Você não é nada pra mim! Ninguém significa nada pra mim! Eu não preciso de ninguém! E muito menos de uma idiota como você! E não fique achando que eu vou mudar por sua causa. Eu não vou mudar por sua causa e nem por causa de ninguém! E esqueça a Entrapta de uma vez por todas, porque eu não vou deixar ela sair de lá de jeito nenhum!

Os olhos de Scorpia se enchem de lágrimas. Catra olhou para ela e só então se deu conta do que havia acabado de dizer movida pelo impulso da raiva. Era como num sonho, em que ela se via do lado de fora do próprio corpo e não conseguia evitar de dizer coisas que ela não queria dizer e das quais ela se arrependia no segundo após ter dito.

Catra chegou a pensar em articular alguma palavra, um pedido de desculpas, uma explicação, dizer que, no fundo, ela não sentia isso de verdade, que era só um mecanismo de defesa autodestrutivo que ela tinha construído ao longo dos muitos anos de abandono e sofrimento. Mas não saía uma única palavra de sua boca. E, vendo que Scorpia iria chorar e que aquilo seria demais para ela aguentar, antes que a primeira lágrima caísse dos olhos da garota, ela virou as costas e saiu dali quase correndo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A situação da Catra está bem horrível, mas, finalmente, ela está tendo que encarar seus demônios. Este é o primeiro passo para começar a se tornar uma pessoa melhor.  
> E quanto à Scorpia... me parte o coração, mas... como a própria Lonnie disse, ela se apaixonou pela pessoa errada :(  
> No próximo capítulo, alguns acontecimentos chocantes vão abalar ainda mais as estruturas.   
> Até lá!
> 
> *****
> 
> Curiosidades aleatórias: em relação ao flashback do capítulo anterior, muita gente comentou sobre como era possível elas não ficarem juntas quando eram adolescentes, porque elas eram super fofas uma com a outra e rolava clima o tempo todo.  
> No caso da Adora, eu gosto de pensar na ideia de que ela era lerda mesmo. Aliás, acho que a minha percepção sobre isso é baseada em fatos reais: eu também era uma lerda e uma anta quando era adolescente e perdi a chance de ficar com uma garota que eu gostava porque eu achava que ela não era afim de mim kkkkk  
> No caso da Catra, eu já acho que é outra coisa. Catra sempre foi insegura, então ela preferia jogar a isca para Adora morder e tomar a iniciativa... o que nunca acontecia kkkkk.   
> Que os deuses da literatura me perdoem e espero que o Machado de Assis não esteja se revirando no túmulo, mas as atitudes da Catra me lembram muito as atitudes dissimuladas da Capitu. Não estou dizendo que eu me baseei na Capitu, até porque eu não tenho nem roupa pra isso, mas o jeito de agir das duas é o mesmo: cercar, insinuar, armar situações, deixar pistas, seduzir, conduzir discretamente como quem não está conduzindo, enfim... coisas que mulheres inteligentes têm que fazer quando estão lidando com gente lerda.  
> Ah, e pra quem até hoje ainda não leu Dom Casmurro, toma vergonha na cara e vai ler!


	40. 40 - A carta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acho que já deu pra sacar que a fanfic se encaminha para o seu fim, e de agora para frente, muitas emoções estão por vir.  
> O capítulo de hoje é denso, emocionante e detona uma série de acontecimentos que nos levarão aos principais desfechos e revelações da história.  
> Boa leitura, obrigada por acompanharem e pela paciência de sempre!

***7 anos antes do tempo atual***

***Ensino Fundamental***

A professora organizou os alunos do 7º ano para trabalharem em duplas e explicou como seria a atividade:

− Hoje nós vamos aprender a escrever cartas. Eu sei que quase ninguém mais escreve cartas hoje em dia, que todo mundo se comunica por telefone ou mensagens de celular, mas nós vamos resgatar essa forma de comunicação que os avós de vocês usavam. Aposto que os seus avós trocavam cartas de amor quando eram jovens!

Enquanto alguns alunos faziam comentários sobre isso, Catra, sentada junto com Adora para fazer a atividade, olhou para a loira e disse:

− Eu nem sei quem eram os meus avós, muito menos se eles escreviam cartas de amor um pro outro...

As duas ficaram cochichando e a professora continuou:

− Vocês vão escrever uma carta para o seu colega de dupla dizendo o que vocês esperam do futuro, quais são seus planos e sonhos para daqui a 10 anos. E depois que eu corrigir a atividade, se vocês quiserem, podem deixar a carta com o seu colega para ele guardar de recordação.

Os alunos começaram a atividade e Adora disse:

− Eu vou começar a minha carta assim: “Querida Catra, espero que nós ainda sejamos amigas daqui a 10 anos.”

− Como assim, espera? É claro que nós vamos ser amigas... não vamos?

− Eu acho que sim, mas... e se você se casar e seu marido quiser mudar de cidade?

− Eu não vou! Se ele quiser separar a gente, eu é que vou me separar dele!

Adora deu risada e disse:

− Quero só ver!

− E você? – Catra perguntou insegura – Você pensa em se casar e se mudar daqui?

− Humm... não sei... Eu nunca penso em me casar pra falar a verdade. Eu penso em fazer faculdade, seguir a mesma carreira dos meus pais, morar em um apartamento legal...

− E eu vou poder morar nesse apartamento com você?

− Claro que vai! A gente vai poder montar o apartamento dos nossos sonhos!

Os olhinhos de Catra brilharam e ela disse:

− Então eu vou começar a minha carta assim: “Querida Adora, espero que daqui a 10 anos a gente esteja morando no apartamento dos nossos sonhos. E também espero que, mesmo na faculdade, você continue me passando cola nas provas.”

As duas riram e Adora disse:

− Então eu vou colocar assim: “Espero que até lá você tome juízo e eu não precise mais te livrar de confusões.”

− Ah, é? Então espera aí: “Adora, espero que daqui a 10 anos você não seja mais tão idiota como é hoje.”

As duas ficavam rindo e falando umas bobagens, até que a professora chamou a atenção delas:

− E vocês duas? Já terminaram ou estão só conversando?

Adora ficou com vergonha da bronca e se empenhou em escrever a carta, enquanto Catra fez pouco caso da bronca da professora, mas também começou a escrever algumas coisas. Um tempo depois, a professora anunciou que ia recolher o trabalho. Quando ela chegou perto da carteira das duas, Adora disse:

− Só um minutinho, professora. Quero terminar esse finalzinho!

Catra tentou espiar o que Adora estava escrevendo, mas logo a loira arrancou a folha do caderno, dobrou e entregou para a professora. Catra perguntou:

− O que você escreveu aí?

− Só a Catra do futuro saberá! – Adora disse rindo.

Mas a professora chamou a atenção de Catra:

− E você, Catarina? Não terminou ainda?

Catra começou a escrever o mais rápido que pode e disse:

− Professora, pode ir recolhendo dos outros alunos que eu juro que rapidinho eu termino e levo pra senhora!

− Como sempre, né? – a professora disse, se afastando e balançando a cabeça.

*****

***Universidade Etheria***

***Praça central do campus***

***Tempo atual***

A praça central do campus nunca tinha estado tão lotada. Era como se todos os alunos da universidade estivessem ali. Muitos estavam lá para protestar, outros por curiosidade, e alguns queriam apenas fazer vídeos para divulgar em suas redes sociais. A mobilização de protesto havia sido organizada pelo coletivo feminista da universidade, que exigia do reitor explicações sobre o estado de saúde da Profa. Angela e sobre os reais acontecimentos que a levaram a ficar hospitalizada, cobrando, ainda, um plano de proteção às mulheres do campus, já que as causas do acidente nunca haviam ficado totalmente claras.

Outros grupos estudantis se juntaram às garotas do coletivo e a adesão à manifestação aumentava cada vez mais. Mas o elemento final que deu o pontapé para que o evento tomasse proporções gigantescas foi o fato de que Glimmer foi até as suas redes sociais e pediu que todos mandassem orações e energias positivas para sua mãe, que se encontrava em um estado de coma persistente, sem prognóstico de melhora.

Naquele dia, com faixas e cartazes e gritando palavras de ordem, uma verdadeira multidão exigia explicações do reitor e um posicionamento oficial da gestão da universidade. A coisa tomou tal proporção que, em pouco tempo, uma emissora de televisão chegou para fazer uma matéria sobre o protesto, além de inúmeros portais de notícia, blogueiros e influenciadores, que estavam com seus celulares na mão registrando tudo.

Trancada em seu quarto na Zona do Medo, Catra acompanhava tudo pelas redes sociais com o coração disparado e roendo as unhas. Quanto tempo levaria até Glimmer ir às suas redes sociais dizer que tinha sido Catra quem havia provocado o acidente que levou sua mãe ao hospital? E, se isso acontecesse, Catra certamente teria que se mudar de cidade e faculdade, porque ali ela correria o risco de ser linchada. Aliás, ela nem sabia como Glimmer ainda não tinha feito isso, porque a garota já a odiava antes mesmo do acidente. E, dentro do seu coração, ela tinha uma pontinha de esperança de que havia a interferência de Adora para protegê-la.

A manifestação havia começado por volta de 13h e já passava das 15h e cada vez mais pessoas se juntavam ao protesto. Além dos meios de comunicação transmitindo tudo, havia agora carros de som e já começavam a chegar pessoas de fora da universidade, que tinham ido ali por curiosidade ou para engrossar o protesto por segurança e transparência. Apesar da insistência dos manifestantes, o reitor não tinha aparecido ali para dar satisfações, e apenas havia mandado um porta-voz que saiu do local escorraçado e cercado por seguranças.

Até que, por volta das 15h30, o delegado Fonseca chegou ao local e, conversando com uma das dirigentes do protesto, disse que iria falar pessoalmente com o reitor. Fonseca foi até a reitoria acompanhado de mais quatro policiais e, trinta minutos depois, para a surpresa de todos, saiu de dentro do prédio acompanhado do reitor e trazendo, escoltado pelos policiais e algemado, o Prof. Hordak.

Quando Catra viu aquilo pelas redes sociais, ela se levantou de sua cama com os olhos arregalados e não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. O que significava aquilo? O que o Sr. Prime, porque certamente era ele quem estava por trás daquela prisão, esperava com aquela atitude?

O delegado Fonseca parou no alto da escadaria do prédio, em frente à porta, com o reitor ao seu lado, e fez sinal para que os manifestantes se acalmassem e fizessem silêncio. Depois, pediu que alguém passasse para ele um megafone e começou a falar:

− Durante todos esses dias, a reitoria permaneceu em silêncio a pedido meu. Estávamos conduzindo uma investigação sigilosa para chegar ao verdadeiro culpado pelo acidente envolvendo a Profa. Angela Bright. Nossas investigações conduziram até o Prof. John Hordak, do curso de Jornalismo. Ao que tudo indica, o Prof. Hordak mantinha um relacionamento com uma aluna-pesquisadora, que inclusive está desaparecida, e foi ele quem provocou o acidente que feriu a Profa. Angela no laboratório onde sua companheira desenvolvia pesquisas em robótica. Foi um desses robôs que perdeu o controle e atingiu a professora. Ainda não sabemos exatamente o que motivou o ataque, mas todos sabem que a Profa. Angela era uma pessoa muito ética e correta, e ela pode não ter gostado de ver um professor envolvido com uma aluna. Talvez ela tenha dito alguma coisa para ele e o homem perdeu a cabeça. Mas todos esses detalhes serão apurados com calma, a fim de não cometermos erros. O Prof. Hordak ficará sob nossa custódia até determinarmos se o crime foi culposo ou doloso, ou seja, se houve ou não intenção de agredir a professora, ou se tudo não passou de um acidente. De qualquer forma, ele responderá por isso, além de ter que dar conta do paradeiro da garota desaparecida. Eu e meus homens vamos conduzir o professor até a delegacia, enquanto o reitor irá explicar para vocês as novas políticas e normas de segurança do campus – dizendo isso, o delegado passou o megafone para o reitor.

Assistindo à transmissão sem piscar para não perder um só detalhe, Catra percebeu que as mãos do reitor tremiam quando ele segurou o megafone, e ele estava nitidamente desconfortável.

O delegado foi saindo, levando Hordak e passando pelo meio da multidão que o vaiava e atirava objetos contra ele, chamando-o de assassino. Catra olhou para Hordak e chegou a sentir pena dele. Ali naquele lugar, rodeado por policiais, de cabeça baixa, algemado com as mãos para trás e humilhado, Hordak permanecia em silêncio, mas Catra podia ver o medo e o desespero em seu olhar. As pessoas o xingavam enquanto ele passava, e os policiais precisaram protegê-lo para que os manifestantes não o agredissem fisicamente.

Catra desviou os olhos da tela do celular porque não conseguia mais ver aquilo. Ela estava com falta de ar e seu estômago revirava ao pensar: será que ela seria a próxima? A garota sentou-se trêmula na cama e ficou refletindo. Por que tinham feito aquilo? Por que preferiram entregar Hordak e não ela?

Mas, pensando bem, fazia sentido. Hordak era o suspeito perfeito. Ele tinha um relacionamento com Entrapta, estava sempre no laboratório e ele e a Profa. Angela eram adversários nos portais. Seria mais fácil fazer as pessoas acreditarem que foi ele. Para incriminar Catra, seria preciso dar explicações e informações que poderiam acabar revelando a natureza das pesquisas de Entrapta. E como as pessoas estavam inconformadas, procurando esclarecimentos e explicações, procurando um culpado, a forma mais fácil e rápida de resolver o problema seria entregando um bode expiatório para aplacar os ânimos dos alunos e funcionários que pediam justiça.

Mas Catra sabia que sua liberdade era provisória. Ela sabia que só não tinha sido entregue no lugar de Hordak porque, neste momento, seria mais fácil jogar a culpa nele. E ela percebeu que, assim que não fosse mais útil para os planos do Sr. Prime, ela seria descartada, assim como fizeram com Hordak.

Tudo estava desmoronando, e a única coisa que ela queria naquele momento era ouvir a voz de Adora dizendo a ela que tudo ficaria bem. Mas ela também sabia que, agora, isso era impossível.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***2 dias depois***

Adora, Glimmer e Bow estavam na sala da república conversando e ainda comentando a manifestação de dois dias atrás, em solidariedade à situação da Profa. Angela. Glimmer disse para os amigos:

− Eu ainda não acredito no que eles fizeram! Entregaram o Hordak de bandeja, sendo que, diretamente, a culpa nem foi dele.

− Diretamente, não. Mas indiretamente, sim – Bow disse – Era ele que coordenava o trabalho da Entrapta no laboratório e em Ilha das Feras também. Se não fosse por ele, não haveria laboratório e nem robôs.

− Sim, eu sei – Glimmer concordou – Mas não foi ele quem deu o comando para o robô atingir minha mãe – e, dizendo isso, Glimmer olhou para Adora com o canto dos olhos.

Adora abaixou a cabeça, e ficou triste ao se lembrar de toda a situação daquele dia. As imagens sempre passavam em sua mente como um filme, e ela sempre ficava arrasada por se lembrar das atitudes de Catra. Mas, além disso, ela também estava chateada por causa da situação da Profa. Angela e porque ela e Glimmer tinham ficado com a amizade abalada, embora já estivessem voltando a conversar quase normalmente.

Para não ficar um climão, Bow disse:

− De qualquer forma, inocente ele não é.

− Eu acho que a prisão de Hordak foi armação do reitor. Porque quem teria chamado o delegado Fonseca? Só pode ter sido ele – Adora disse.

− Será que os dois armaram para entregar o Hordak? Para usá-lo de bode expiatório? – Bow perguntou – Ou será que foi ideia do Sr. Prime?

− Eu acho que o reitor manda na organização tanto quanto o Sr. Prime. Ninguém me tira da cabeça que ele também é líder da Prime-Black. Nas anotações da Mara, ela fala sobre alguém que manda tanto quanto Prime. Só pode ser o reitor! Porque tudo passa pela universidade!

− Bom, de qualquer forma, uma pequena parte da justiça foi feita – Glimmer disse – Mas eu só vou sentir que realmente foi feita justiça à minha mãe quando aquela psicopata for presa!

Mais uma vez, Adora abaixou a cabeça e ficou triste. Era horrível para ela pensar que Catra havia feito algo que poderia levá-la a ser presa. E, por mais que ela soubesse que Catra havia agido errado, ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Ela ainda se preocupava com Catra o suficiente para querer que a garota ficasse bem.

Glimmer viu que Adora havia ficado triste novamente e, não conseguindo se segurar, disse, meio irritada:

− Nossa, Adora, você nem disfarça, né? Tá na cara que você não quer que aquela maluca desgraçada pague pelo que ela fez!

− Não se trata de não querer que ela pague pelo que ela fez – Adora disse – Eu sei que Catra agiu errado e que ela tem que pagar por isso. Mas se eu disser que fico feliz por pensar que ela pode ser presa e sofrer, eu vou estar mentindo. Eu não fico nem um pouco feliz, porque eu ainda me preocupo com ela.

− Você não quer que ela sofra, mas ela fez outras pessoas sofrerem, né? Isso não te incomoda?

− Me incomoda demais! Mas, por mais que eu saiba de tudo isso, não posso negar que ainda sinto alguma coisa por ela. Estou triste, decepcionada e com raiva, mas o sentimento que eu tenho por ela não vai acabar de uma hora pra outra.

− Como você ainda pode gostar de um monstro como ela? – Glimmer disse indignada.

− Nem sempre a Catra foi um monstro. Eu a conheço a vida toda e sei o quanto ela sofreu. E eu sei que isso não justifica as atitudes dela agora que é adulta, mas... eu ainda penso nela como aquela pessoa que eu conheci e que foi minha amiga desde que eu me entendo por gente.

− É, mas, pelo visto, ela mudou muito! E eu vou ser sincera, Adora: eu só não falei dela nas minhas redes sociais porque você me pediu para esperar a justiça ser feita e para não a entregar senão a vida dela correria risco, mas... não sei, não... pelo jeito, a justiça não virá pelos meios oficiais...

− Glimmer, eu entendo você sentir ódio dela – Adora disse – Mas, infelizmente, eu não consigo parar de gostar dela assim, de uma hora pra outra. Mesmo com tudo o que aconteceu, o sentimento ainda é muito forte. E eu vou entender se você não quiser mais ser minha amiga por causa disso. Mas eu também não vou mentir para você, dizendo que quero que a Catra se dê mal, porque... eu quero que ela mude e arque com as consequências dos erros que cometeu, mas não fico feliz em vê-la sofrer...

Bow segurou na mão de Glimmer e disse:

− Glimmer... a gente não manda no coração e não escolhe de quem a gente gosta. Adora está sendo sincera com você...

Glimmer ficou um tempo de braços cruzados e com a cara fechada, mas dava para ver que estava refletindo sobre tudo o que os dois haviam falado. Então, ela disse:

− Tá bom, vai... eu entendo... O Bow tem razão em dizer que a gente não escolhe de quem gosta. E eu também não quero deixar de ser sua amiga, Adora, porque eu gosto muito de você. Mas não me peça para gostar da Catra, porque isso é impossível para mim!

− Eu nem pensaria em te pedir isso – Adora disse.

− E como vai ser se um dia vocês namorarem? Nossa amizade vai acabar? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Olha, eu acho que está cada vez mais impossível de haver alguma chance de eu e a Catra nos entendermos. Eu não aprovo as coisas que ela fez e, pelo jeito, ela não quer mudar. Não daria certo nós duas juntas. A gente só iria brigar o tempo todo. E, além disso... nós nunca mais conversamos e nem sei se vamos tornar a nos falar...

Dessa vez, Bow segurou a mão de Adora, porque viu que ela ficou realmente triste com essa constatação. E Glimmer disse:

− Ok! Se isso acontecer, a gente vê o que faz. Continuamos amigas, então?

− Claro! – Adora disse, sorrindo, e as duas se abraçaram.

Então, para amenizar um pouco o clima, Glimmer disse:

− Vamos mudar de assunto! Quero falar para vocês de uma ideia que eu tive! Lembram que eu falei pra vocês que conversei com o meu pai esses dias? Então, ele me disse que vai para a Ilha das Feras, tentar invadir a CSP, junto com o parceiro. Eu pedi para ir junto e é lógico que ele não deixou, mas eu ainda quero muito ir nessa missão!

− Glimmer, mas nem sonhando que o seu pai vai deixar a gente ir! – Bow disse – Até porque é bem arriscado e nós somos marcados lá na CSP.

− Mas é óbvio que eu não ia pedir novamente pra ir, né, Bow! Eu pensei que a gente poderia ir escondido! – Glimmer disse.

− Mas você sabe quando eles vão? – Adora perguntou.

− Então, este é um pequeno detalhe que eu ainda estou pensando como resolver...

Bow e Adora deram risada e Bow disse:

− Glimmer, você nem sabe que dia eles vão e está querendo ir junto? Acho difícil esse plano dar certo!

− Não me subestimem porque eu já estou arquitetando alguma coisa! Vocês vão ver, eu vou dar um jeito! – Glimmer disse, decidida.

Nesse momento, Perfuma chegou na sala com uma expressão assustada e disse para os três:

− Gente, vocês estão sabendo do que aconteceu? Que horror! Quanta coisa ruim acontecendo em tão pouco tempo! Eu até vim para casa para meditar um pouco e fazer uma limpeza espiritual, porque estou com medo da minha aura ficar carregadíssima com essas notícias horríveis!

− O que aconteceu, Perfuma? – Glimmer perguntou – O que houve de tão horrível?

− Vocês não estão sabendo? O reitor. Ele foi encontrado morto no estacionamento da universidade!

*****

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

Já fazia alguns dias que Catra praticamente não saía de seu quarto. Ela mal dormia e só saía na calçada para pegar a comida que pedia pelo aplicativo. Ela estava apavorada e a notícia da morte do reitor apenas deu a ela a certeza do que ela já desconfiava: o Sr. Prime estava fazendo uma queima de arquivo.

Hordak havia sido preso, ninguém sabia o paradeiro de Weaver e agora o reitor estava morto. E quando ela pensava em que seria o próximo, só vinha uma certeza em sua mente: a próxima só podia ser ela.

Lendo notícias sobre a morte do reitor, ela viu que, naquele dia, o reitor estava indo embora no final da tarde e, segundo duas testemunhas que o viram no estacionamento, ele começou a passar mal já perto de seu carro. O reitor caiu no chão e os dois estudantes correram para socorrê-lo e viram que ele estava trêmulo e espumando pela boca, como se estivesse tendo uma convulsão. Os alunos chamaram o socorro e os paramédicos o levaram para o hospital, afirmando que o quadro parecia ser de envenenamento ou overdose.

Entretanto, quando saiu o laudo do legista, a causa apontada foi enfarte, e o próprio delegado Fonseca fez questão de ir à imprensa reforçar essa informação, o que deu à Catra a certeza de que era mentira.

Mas então ela ficou pensando que, tanto no caso de envenenamento quanto de overdose, para que o reitor tivesse ingerido alguma substância, ou ele foi forçado a isso, ou ele aceitou alguma bebida ou comida de alguém próximo a ele, alguém que ele conhecia e talvez até confiava. E se ele começou a passar mal no final do expediente, isso aconteceu dentro da universidade.

Catra lembrou-se de uma informação que ela havia lido em algum lugar: que veneno é uma arma tipicamente feminina. E então um nome veio a sua mente: Weaver. Será que sua mãe estava envolvida na morte do reitor? E se foi ela, ela tinha feito isso para se vingar dele por algum motivo, ou para tentar limpar a barra com o Sr. Prime?

Catra tinha mais perguntas do que respostas e estava totalmente apavorada e insegura. Qualquer barulhinho que ela ouvia no corredor já a assustava, e ela começou a pensar seriamente em sumir dali. Mas, para onde?

Ela sentou-se em sua cama e começou a olhar em volta. Nada mais daquilo fazia sentido para ela e, pensando sobre isso, ela tinha dificuldade de organizar os pensamentos e se lembrar de como tudo tinha ido parar naquele ponto.

Então ela olhou para cima do guarda-roupa e viu uma caixa. Era uma caixa na qual ela não mexia há meses. Ela arrastou uma cadeira até perto do guarda-roupa, subiu, pegou a caixa e a colocou em cima da cama. A tampa estava até empoeirada pelo esquecimento, mas, quando Catra a abriu, era como se ela tivesse entrado numa máquina do tempo que a transportava para um outro lugar, um outro tempo, onde tudo era melhor, mais simples, mais fácil e mais feliz.

Na caixa havia várias fotos dela e de Adora. Dezenas de fotos. Fotos de anos e anos de amizade, de várias fases, com diferentes cortes de cabelo e estilos de roupa. Fotos que elas foram tirando e imprimindo para montar um mural que não terminava nunca. Catra foi pegando algumas delas e tentando se lembrar da situação em que cada uma havia sido tirada. Havia fotos de Adora sem os dentes da frente, aqueles dentes que pareciam ter demorado séculos para nascer de novo. E também muitas fotos de Catra com curativos e machucados em diferentes partes do corpo, fora as fotos dela com o braço engessado. Havia fotos do trote, quando elas passaram no vestibular, e algumas fotos de viagens que elas fizeram com a turma do Ensino Médio.

Olhando aquelas fotos, por alguns minutos, Catra se esqueceu de todos os problemas que ela estava enfrentando e chegou até a sorrir revendo alguns lugares e algumas situações. Na caixa também havia pequenos objetos, presentes bobos que elas haviam dado uma para a outra ou lembranças de algum passeio e que resolveram guardar na caixa de recordações.

E, no meio de todas aquelas coisas, Catra encontrou duas cartinhas que elas haviam escrito no 7º ano, contando seus desejos e sonhos para o futuro. A primeira cartinha que Catra viu foi a dela para Adora. A carta até que começava bonitinha e bem escrita, mas, do meio para frente, a letra ficava horrível e cheia de rasuras, típico de quem tinha escrito correndo. Na sua cartinha, ela dizia para Adora que gostaria que as duas viajassem pelo mundo todo, conhecendo as praias de todos os continentes, e que elas envelhecessem curtindo a vida.

Depois ela viu a cartinha de Adora. Para variar, Adora tinha cumprido direitinho o que a professora havia pedido. Colocava na carta seus sonhos profissionais, dizia que queria ser jornalista como os pais dela haviam sido, que queria ser uma boa profissional para poder ajudar as pessoas e a sociedade, e que queria morar no apartamento dos seus sonhos. E, no final da carta, estava a parte que Adora não tinha deixado Catra ler no dia em que escreveu, mas que mostrou para ela depois, quando a professora devolveu a atividade:

_“Catra, eu quero conhecer muitos lugares no mundo todo, mas eu queria que você fosse comigo para todos eles. Não vai ser a mesma coisa se você não estiver comigo. Porque a coisa que eu mais quero no meu futuro, mais até do que ter o apartamento dos meus sonhos, é que você continue sendo minha amiga pra sempre, porque você é a melhor amiga do mundo e é a pessoa que eu quero levar comigo pro resto da vida.”_

Catra leu isso com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Era difícil para ela pensar sobre isso, e mais ainda admitir, mas ela tinha que encarar o fato de que havia perdido a única pessoa que havia se importado de verdade com ela na vida. E pior: que a culpa tinha sido dela própria. Como Adora havia dito naquele dia no laboratório, não adiantava ela querer jogar a culpa para cima de ninguém, porque a responsabilidade era dela.

Catra ficou um tempo com aquele papel na mão, pensando no caos que a vida dela tinha se tornado, sentindo um desânimo profundo de tentar lutar por mais alguma coisa, e sentindo uma saudade enorme de Adora. Tudo o que ela mais queria na vida era poder ganhar um último abraço de Adora. Se ela soubesse que, no dia do baile, naquela sala de ginástica da universidade, seria a última vez que ela sentiria Adora nos seus braços, ela teria apertado a loira com tanta força que ainda estaria com o perfume dela gravado em sua pele.

Então Catra tomou uma decisão.

Já que para ela era quase óbvio que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ela iria morrer nas mãos do Sr. Prime, ela precisava ao menos que Adora soubesse de algumas coisas. Coisas que ela nunca teve coragem de dizer. Ela pegou o celular para começar a digitar uma mensagem, mas logo mudou de ideia. Ela poderia estar sendo monitorada pelo Sr. Prime para saber se mais alguém tinha acesso às suas informações e isso recairia sobre Adora. E ela não poderia colocar Adora em risco.

Ficou um tempo em dúvida sobre o que deveria fazer, até que teve uma ideia simples, mas que poderia funcionar: ela escreveria uma carta. Seria mais difícil para o Sr. Prime interceptar a carta e talvez fosse a forma mais segura de entrar em contato com Adora.

Catra pegou uma folha de papel e, depois de alguma hesitação, começou a escrever:

_Hey, Adora!_

_Faz tanto tempo que eu não escrevo a mão que mal estou sabendo segurar a caneta. Mas você já está acostumada com a minha letra esquisita. Espero que ainda se lembre dela. Espero que ainda se lembre de tudo o que já passou e das coisas boas que vivemos._

_Eu me lembro. Eu me lembro de tudo e sinto saudades de tudo. E a coisa que mais me deixa triste é não poder estar ao seu lado agora. Justo agora que eu sinto que o cerco está se fechando para mim e que praticamente tudo está perdido. E é por isso que eu estou escrevendo._

_Estou escrevendo para dizer que você estava certa. Agora que o mundo está ruindo à minha volta, eu fico pensando no quanto você tinha razão sobre várias coisas. Sobre quase tudo, pra falar a verdade._

_Eu queria que você soubesse que agora vejo que eu deveria ter ouvido você desde a primeira vez. Quando você quis sair do “A Horda” e da Zona do Medo, eu deveria ter ido com você. Tudo bem que na época eu não sabia sobre a quantidade de coisas erradas que envolvia aquilo tudo, mas, quando eu descobri, eu deveria ter ido embora. E deveria ter procurado você._

_Eu admito que fui orgulhosa e gananciosa. A possibilidade de crescer em uma empresa e ser reconhecida me deixou cega para certos limites que eu deveria ter colocado. Mas acho que a vaidade falou mais alto, e o engraçado é que agora nada disso mais faz sentido._

_Eu descobri que a única coisa da minha vida que faz sentido, que sempre fez sentido, era você. Mas eu sei que eu perdi você para sempre e vou ter que conviver com essa culpa._

_Eu sinto muito pelas coisas erradas que fiz. Sinto pelo que fiz com a profa. Angela, sinto por ter sabotado as suas matérias e sinto por ter mentido e escondido coisas importantes de você. Sinto pelas escolhas erradas que fiz e que foram nos afastando cada vez mais._

_Hoje eu abri a nossa caixa de recordações. Você se lembra dela? Olhando as coisas que a gente colocou lá dentro, eu fiquei pensando que aquilo parece uma caixa de lembranças de casal. Como a gente nunca percebeu isso antes? Você percebeu? Eu acho que eu percebia, mas não tinha coragem de admitir ou falar alguma coisa. Mas, quer saber? Eu deveria ter falado. Deveria ter admitido que eu tinha vontade de ficar com você e deveria ter te beijado lá no Ensino Médio. Nas muitas vezes em que eu tive vontade de te beijar. E me arrependo de não ter tido coragem de fazer isso._

_Mas eu sei que agora é tarde demais para nós e a única coisa que me consola é saber que você gostou de mim, mesmo que tenha sido por um breve momento._

_Eu só tenho uma coisa para pedir a você: por favor, não vá atrás do Sr. Prime e nem de nada que envolva essa história. Essa gente é perigosa e sua vida correria sério risco. Não perca sua vida por isso, Adora!_

_Fique viva e vá ser a jornalista extraordinária que você está predestinada a ser. Monte o apartamento dos nossos sonhos e seja feliz nele. Viaje o mundo e conheça todos os lugares que a gente queria conhecer. Coma todas as comidas diferentes que a gente queria comer e tire as fotos incríveis que eu não poderei tirar. E, se eu ainda puder te pedir alguma coisa, quando você for visitar a Andaluzia, por favor, veja um pôr do sol e se lembre de mim. Mas tente se lembrar da Catra que eu fui, a Catra da sua adolescência. Ou da Catra que te amou no pequeno quarto da sua adolescência, no apartamento da sua tia._

_Adora, a última coisa que eu quero te dizer é que eu me arrependo de muitas coisas, mas, de todas, a que eu mais me arrependo foi de, naquela primeira noite que nós passamos juntas na casa da sua tia, não ter dito a você que eu te amo. E eu te amo muito. Você foi a primeira e única pessoa que eu amei na vida._

_Espero que um dia você possa me perdoar por tudo o que eu fiz._

_Catra._

Assim que acabou de escrever a carta, Catra dobrou o papel e o colocou na bolsa. E, pela primeira vez em dias, saiu de casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não há caminho para redenção sem sofrimento. E Catra já está sentindo isso na carne.  
> De agora para frente, veremos que, assim como Adora, Catra também divide a vida entre o antes e o depois: a vida de antes, com Adora do seu lado; e a vida de agora, sem Adora nem ninguém. E será justamente essa divisão e o reconhecimento dos erros que levaram a isso que irão salvar Catra do caos absoluto em que ela se meteu.  
> No próximo capítulo, nós veremos o que ela fará com a carta para Adora.  
> Até lá!


	41. 41 - Emendas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Depois que eu terminei de escrever este capítulo, percebi que está 100% focado na Catra. Mas, no momento, ela é a protagonista absoluta da nossa história.  
> É tempo de resolver pendências e tentar consertar erros. Catra tem certeza de que está jurada de morte por Harold Prime e por isso vai tentar passar suas decisões a limpo o máximo que puder.

***República estudantil Zona do Medo***

***Tempo atual***

Ela pôs os pés no jardim e sentiu o calor do sol na sua pele morena. Olhou para o céu azul e respirou fundo o ar morno daquela tarde de primavera. Depois de dias trancada em seu quarto frio, aquela tarde de céu azul parecia um pedacinho de um oásis para Catra. Nunca essas pequenas coisas lhe pareceram tão preciosas. A certeza de que poderia morrer a qualquer momento havia redimensionado todas as coisas. E, estranhamente, saber que cada dia poderia ser o último não trazia a ela angústia ou desespero. Ao contrário, ela se sentia livre e decidida a agir. Era agora ou nunca!

Catra havia tomado a decisão de resolver algumas coisas e, no seu coração, pedia aos céus para que desse tempo de cumprir tudo o que havia planejado. O mais importante era fazer a carta chegar até Adora, mas havia mais alguns reparos a serem feitos.

Depois de pensar um pouco, ela chegou à conclusão de que a forma mais fácil de enviar a carta a Adora seria colocá-la diretamente na caixinha de correio de Lua Clara. Assim ela teria a certeza de que, naquele dia mesmo, Adora a receberia. Depois de Lua Clara, Catra tinha outro lugar para ir e, por isso, antes de sair, resolveu chamar Scorpia para ir com ela. Com isso, ela já resolveria outro problema: pediria desculpas por ter sido grosseira com Scorpia e tentaria fazer as pazes com a garota.

Catra voltou para dentro da república e foi até o quarto de Scorpia. Bateu na porta e já se preparou para ser atendida de má vontade por Lonnie, que dividia o quarto com Scorpia, mas ninguém respondeu. Catra bateu de novo e disse, num tom de voz meio baixo, para não chamar a atenção:

− Scorpia! Sou eu, Catra. Eu... eu queria falar com você...

Novamente, não houve resposta, e Catra resolveu ligar. O telefone tocou até ir para caixa postal e Scorpia não atendeu. Catra mandou uma mensagem e ficou uns minutos aguardando, ansiosa, mas a mensagem não foi visualizada. Então Catra compreendeu que Scorpia a estava evitando. Mas também pensou que isso era compreensível: se fosse ela no lugar de Scorpia, já teria até bloqueado o número.

Catra, entretanto, não queria desanimar do seu propósito de consertar certos erros e não queria desistir na primeira dificuldade. Por isso, resolveu deixar um bilhete para Scorpia, evitando mandar mais uma mensagem pelo celular. Catra foi até seu quarto, escreveu um bilhete pedindo desculpas para Scorpia e dizendo que queria muito falar com ela. Voltou para o quarto de Scorpia e, quando foi passar o bilhete por baixo da porta, resolveu tentar girar a maçaneta e viu que a porta estava destrancada.

O quarto estava com a janela fechada e completamente escuro. Catra apertou o interruptor perto da porta e, quando acendeu a luz, viu que no quarto não havia nenhum vestígio de que havia gente o ocupando. A garota foi até o guarda-roupa, abriu as portas e viu que estava vazio, assim como as gavetas da cômoda. Nem Scorpia e nem Lonnie. Não havia mais ninguém morando ali. E, com certeza, Kyle e Rogélio também não ocupavam mais o quarto no final do corredor.

A constatação de que Scorpia havia ido embora doeu mais em Catra do que ela esperava. Ela olhou para o bilhete em sua mão, o amassou e colocou o bolso. Nem Scorpia mais suportava ficar ao seu lado. Era, definitivamente, a solidão absoluta.

Mas Catra pensou mais uma vez que não poderia desanimar. Ainda havia a carta para entregar para Adora, e isso era o mais importante de tudo. Ela arrumou um envelope, colocou a carta dentro, fechou e escreveu apenas o nome de Adora do lado de fora. Depois, colocou a carta de volta na bolsa e foi até perto da república Lua Clara.

A garota chegou devagar na esquina e olhou para a rua, para ver se havia alguém suspeito por ali. A rua estava vazia, mas Mermista estava na frente da república dando uns amassos no Falcão. Catra imaginou que eles estavam se despedindo e resolveu esperar um pouco para ver se ele ia embora e a garota entrava, para ela poder se aproximar e colocar a carta na caixinha do correio. Mas, assim que pararam de se beijar, os dois se sentaram na varanda e ficaram conversando.

Catra pensou que aquele, definitivamente, não era o seu dia de sorte. Seria impossível se aproximar com Mermista ali. Ela sabia que todas as meninas da república a odiavam, mas, com certeza, Mermista era uma das que mais tinha antipatia por ela. Se fosse a garota hippie, ela até teria coragem de tentar, mas a morena mal-humorada era difícil de encarar.

Catra pensou por alguns minutos e, como tinha outra coisa para fazer, resolveu que tentaria entregar a carta novamente mais tarde.

*****

***Boate Granada Negra***

Gildo Malvadeza contava o dinheiro do caixa no balcão do bar, junto com um funcionário mal-encarado, enquanto Ticão ficava andando por perto com a mão na arma, que estava na cintura. Os homens iam separando o dinheiro em maços e prendendo com um pequeno elástico. Como os elásticos estavam acabando, Gildo pediu para Ticão:

− Ticão, vai lá no depósito e pega um pacote de elástico pra gente.

O rapaz fez uma cara preocupada e ficou estático. Gildo olhou para ele e disse:

− Que foi? Ficou surdo? Ou é tão burro que não entendeu o que eu pedi? – e, mostrando um dos elásticos para Ticão, disse – Elástico, Ticão! A gente precisa de elástico! Santo Deus, que jumento...

− Será que não está aqui em cima, chefe? – o rapaz perguntou, meio inseguro.

− Não, seu parvo! Eu já disse que está no depósito! Vai lá logo que o nosso está acabando!

O rapaz fez que ia, mas não foi, e ficou ali enrolando um pouco, nitidamente sem graça. Gildo parou de contar o dinheiro e olhou para ele novamente.

− Ticão... posso saber o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Deu pra me desobedecer agora, rapaz?

− Não, chefe, é que... é a... é a menina, chefe! Ela tá lá... – Ticão disse, sem conseguir disfarçar o desconforto.

O funcionário mal-encarado, que estava atrás do balcão contando dinheiro junto com o patrão, deu uma risadinha de deboche e continuou seu serviço sem levantar os olhos. Gildo esfregou o lenço de seda na testa suada e disse, tentando ter paciência:

− Ticão, quantas vezes eu já te falei? Olha o teu tamanho, rapaz! Quase dois metros de altura, forte como um touro, com medo de uma menininha de cabelo roxo que mede um metro e meio! Você não tem vergonha, Ticão?

− Ela é estranha, chefe! Ela fica fazendo umas coisas estranhas, fala sozinha... eu acho que ela é bruxa, chefe!

− Bruxa é o cacete, seu merda! Você é que é um frouxo! Que coisa tão estranha assim que ela fica fazendo pra você ter medo dela?

− O senhor foi deixar ela mexer nas máquinas velhas, agora ela tá lá construindo uma coisa que anda sozinha! – e vendo que o outro funcionário ria discretamente, Ticão disse – Você fica aí rindo, Maciel, mas outro dia esse negócio correu atrás de mim no depósito!

Gildo olhou para Maciel e, balançando a cabeça, disse:

− Você veja como são as coisas, Maciel. A menina lá brincando de carrinho de controle remoto e esse bosta, que só tem tamanho, com medo dela! – e olhando para Ticão com um olhar severo, disse – O que diria o seu finado pai, meu velho amigo Tico Bala, que Deus o tenha, se visse que o filho tem medo de uma garotinha? Hein, Ticão?

Nesse momento, por detrás de Maciel, surgiu, de repente, uma cabeça roxa e Entrapta disse, com sua habitual voz alta e estridente:

− Olá!

A aparição foi tão repentina que Maciel deu um grito de susto e jogou todas as notas que estavam em suas mãos para o alto, fazendo cair uma chuva de dinheiro. Gildo também gritou de susto e, pulando da banqueta em que estava sentado, saltou para trás com uma mão na arma e outra no coração, dizendo:

− Valha-me, Deus! Arrenego, demônio! De onde surgiu essa peste?

− Tá vendo, chefe? Não falei? – Ticão disse, tremendo da cabeça aos pés.

− Quer matar a gente do coração, menina? – Gildo disse, apalpando o lado esquerdo do peito – E numa dessas ainda corre o risco de tomar um tiro nos cornos por bobeira!

− Humm... – Entrapta disse – Vejo que o nível de adrenalina de vocês está altíssimo... Por quê?

− Você ainda pergunta? – o homem disse, ainda nervoso.

Neste momento, o celular de Gildo começou a tocar e, para surpresa de todos, o toque era a música “Trem-bala”. Quando ouviu a música, os bigodões do homem viraram pra cima indicando um sorriso largo, e Ticão perguntou, confuso:

− Que musiquinha mais... diferente... é essa, chefe?

− É a música que eu coloquei de toque pra quando minha filha ligar!

− Que música mais... florzinha, chefe... – Ticão disse, se segurando para não rir e olhando para Maciel, que também fazia cara de quem queria rir.

− Florzinha é esse seu miolo mole, seu jumento! Eu ouvi essa música no programa da Fátima Bernardes e lembrei da minha filha, qual é o problema? – o homem perguntou, segurando a arma e olhando de cara feia para os dois funcionários.

− Problema nenhum, chefe! – Ticão disse sério, recuando, enquanto Maciel também se endireitava na banqueta, sem o menor vestígio de sorriso.

Gildo virou de costas para eles e abrindo um sorrisão, atendeu o telefone:

− Oi, minha filha! Deus abençoe!

− Oi! Tudo bem? Estou aqui na frente da boate.

− Espera um pouquinho que o Ticão vai até aí buscar você! – e, virando pro rapaz, disse – Minha filha está lá na frente. Vai lá e traz ela aqui! Ou você tem medo dela também?

− Não, não tenho não, chefe! Já tô indo!

Ticão foi e em poucos minutos voltou com Catra. Gildo a recebeu de braços abertos, pronto para um abraço. Catra ficou meio sem graça, mas foi até o homem e deixou que ele a abraçasse. Ele a apertou nos braços e disse:

− Ô, minha filha, quanto tempo! A gente só se fala por telefone! Que bom ver você!

Catra não sabia bem como reagir. Nunca tinha ganhado carinhos e manifestações de saudade de ninguém, muito menos assim, de forma tão efusiva. Mas, para não deixar o homem falando sozinho, perguntou:

− Está tudo bem com o senhor? E por aqui? Está tudo bem?

− Está sim, minha filha. Tudo na santa paz do Senhor, como Deus manda. E com você?

− Tudo bem também. Eu... eu vim ver a Entrapta... – Catra disse e, olhando ao redor, percebeu que a garota estava escondida atrás de Ticão, que nem se movia de tanto medo.

Ao ouvir seu nome, Entrapta espiou por trás do moço e perguntou:

− Devo me preocupar com a minha segurança? – e, colocando a mão da parte de trás da cabeça, disse – Fiquei vários dias com um hematoma na cabeça...

− Não, eu não vim aqui para brigar – Catra disse se aproximando – Muito pelo contrário.

Então Catra olhou para Gildo e perguntou:

− Eu posso trocar umas palavrinhas em particular com a Entrapta? Se o senhor não se importar, claro...

− Claro que pode, minha filha! Fica à vontade! Isso aqui tudo é seu também. Enquanto vocês conversam, o Maciel vai lá na cozinha preparar uma porção de torresmo e mais uns petiscos pra nós. As porções do Maciel são de lamber os beiços, né, Ticão?

− São sim, chefe!

− E depois vocês duas venham aqui comer com a gente que eu vou contar pra todo mundo a história dessa tiara vermelha que você usa. A coroa da minha saudosa rainha, Norminha da Glória, que Deus a tenha em bom lugar, melhor passista do Morro do Gato!

Catra e Entrapta se afastaram um pouco dos homens e se sentaram em uma mesa no canto do salão. Catra olhou meio sem graça para a garota e perguntou:

− Sua cabeça melhorou?

− Sim, melhorou sim. E não ficaram sequelas! – Entrapta disse animada.

− Que bom! Eu... me desculpe por ter batido em você! Eu perdi a cabeça! Fiquei tão preocupada em não destruir o projeto que não medi as consequências...

− E o que aconteceu afinal?

Catra abaixou o olhar e disse:

− Aconteceu que o projeto acabou sendo destruído do mesmo jeito... não havia como controlar os robôs...

− Eles machucaram muita gente? – Entrapta perguntou preocupada.

− Mais ou menos... mas felizmente não mataram ninguém. Vai ficar tudo bem.

− Que bom! Eu odiaria saber que uma invenção minha causou um mal irreparável!

− Fique tranquila! De qualquer forma, a culpa não foi sua.

− E o Hordak? Como ele está? Queria tanto falar com ele...

Catra abaixou o olhar mais uma vez e não teve coragem de contar a verdade a ela. Apenas disse:

− Ele... ele anda trabalhando muito... como sempre...

− Estou com saudades da Scorpia também!

− É... por incrível que pareça... eu também...

− Vocês não têm se falado?

− Ahnn... é complicado, mas... – e, para desconversar, Catra disse – Olha, Entrapta, eu sei que pisei na bola com você, mas eu vim aqui para ver como você está e para te pedir um favor. Na verdade, são dois favores. Por isso, eu te peço para você ficar aqui por mais uns dias. E depois... depois eu te aconselho a dar um tempo longe desta cidade... até pelo menos as coisas se acalmarem...

− Não sei se entendi bem o que você está querendo dizer com isso tudo, mas... que favores são esses?

− O primeiro é que eu queria que você me ajudasse a esclarecer uma questão.

− É uma questão científica? Pode perguntar!

Catra olhou para os homens, reunidos ao redor do balcão, e, abaixando ainda mais o tom de voz, disse para Entrapta:

− Eu queria fazer um exame de DNA para ter certeza de que sou filha do Gildo.

− Humm... estranho, porque ele tem certeza de que é seu pai.

− Mas não tem como ele ter certeza. E nem eu. A única pessoa que saberia seria a minha mãe biológica, mas ela está morta. Por isso eu queria fazer o exame. Mas tem que ser segredo absoluto! Não quero que ele saiba que estou em dúvida até sair o resultado.

− Ok! E como eu posso te ajudar? Aqui eu não tenho equipamentos nem materiais...

− Você pode me ajudar me dando orientações. Como a gente faz para coletar as amostras?

− O mais usual tem sido a saliva.

− Tá, mas não dá para enfiarmos um cotonete na boca dele. Temos que pensar em outro jeito. E cabelo? Não tem como nós acharmos um fio de cabelo dele pelo chão?

− Não sei se você reparou, mas... seu suposto pai praticamente não tem cabelo...

− Eu sei, eu não sou cega! Mas e se a gente achar um fio na pia, no chão, sei lá?

− Não é tão simples assim. Nós precisaríamos de uns 10 fios com raiz, mas eu acho que se eu tirar 10 fios da cabeça dele, ele vai ficar muito bravo, porque é praticamente a metade do cabelo dele...

− Droga... e como mais pode ser feito?

− Por meio de amostras de sangue.

− Affff, e como vamos coletar o sangue dele?

− Bom... me parece que o Sr. Gildo não entende muito de ciência, não é?

− Tenho quase certeza que não.

− Se eu contar uma mentira que parece um fato científico, será que ele vai acreditar?

− Eu acho que sim, mas...

Antes que Catra pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Entrapta foi até Gildo e disse:

− Sr. Gildo, sua filha me procurou porque ela quer mapear a possível ocorrência de doenças genéticas e iniciar o tratamento precoce. E, para isso, precisamos de uma amostra do seu material genético, que no caso, seria por meio do sangue.

Gildo olhou para ela, olhou para Catra que já estava logo atrás dela, tornou a olhar para ela e disse:

− Fala língua de gente, garota!

Então Catra interveio:

− A Entrapta quer fazer um exame de sangue no senhor para saber se eu posso ter alguma doença genética. É que... como eu não conhecia meus pais biológicos... eu nunca soube se eu precisaria me preocupar com alguma coisa...

− Ah, entendi! Você quer se cuidar, né, minha filha? Tá certa! Já vou logo avisando que eu tenho colesterol alto e o médico vive me agourando, falando que eu vou ter diabetes, mas eu não tô nem aí pra ele! Eu é que não vou abrir mão dos meus petiscos e ficar comendo só mato porque eu não sou coelho! Não é, Ticão?

− É sim, chefe! Quer dizer... não é coelho, não, chefe!

− Tecnicamente, não é apenas o coelho...

Entrapta ia começar a falar, mas Catra a interrompeu:

− Ok, Entrapta! Então, como faremos? Tem algum material que você quer que eu providencie?

− Sim! Eu vou te passar uma lista de materiais para fazer a adequada coleta e preservação do material genético.

Entrapta ditou uma lista de materiais para Catra e indicou um local onde ela poderia consegui-los naquele mesmo dia. Algum tempo depois, Catra voltou com os materiais. Entrapta coletou o sangue dos dois e indicou para Catra um laboratório onde ela poderia levar para fazer o exame. Mas, antes de Catra pensar em sair para levar o material, Gildo a abraçou pelo ombro e disse:

− Ah, não, minha filha! Você não vai embora assim! Parece visita de médico! Fica aqui, come alguma coisa com a gente, vamos conversar um pouco. Logo, logo os outros funcionários chegam para abrir o estabelecimento. Eu queria que você visse a boate funcionando pra ficar por dentro dos negócios, sabe? Pra no caso de você aceitar a minha proposta de vir trabalhar comigo, você já ir se familiarizando.

− Você vai adorar! – Entrapta disse – Trata-se de um experimento social muito divertido! Ver os seres humanos se comportando com as mesmas regras do reino animal é fascinante!

− Tá vendo, filha? Até a dona Intrépida aí gostou do nosso humilde negócio familiar!

Catra deu risada e ficou com vergonha de rejeitar o convite, mas imediatamente pensou na carta para Adora que estava na sua bolsa. Porém, sentir o carinho e a preocupação que Gildo tinha com ela amoleceu seu coração. E, pensando bem, ela precisava de alguns momentos de distração e sossego, longe da tensão de achar que estava constantemente sendo vigiada e perseguida pelo Sr. Prime. Ali dentro, com certeza, nada de mal lhe aconteceria.

Catra ficou ali por um bom tempo. Gildo mostrou todo o lugar para ela e explicou como os negócios funcionavam. Entrapta a levou até o depósito e mostrou o mini robô que ela estava construindo com peças de máquinas antigas. Depois eles foram até o bar, comeram, beberam e Gildo ficou contando histórias da mãe de Catra, dos carnavais antigos e dos desfiles do Bloco dos Magicats.

Algum tempo depois, chegaram os outros funcionários e abriram o estabelecimento, que logo ficou lotado. Obviamente, era um lugar de nível duvidoso, mas dava pra perceber que corria muita grana ali. Catra ficou no balcão do bar conversando com Entrapta, enquanto Ticão, a pedido de Gildo, ficou o tempo todo perto delas fazendo a segurança. Houve um momento em que havia tanto movimento que Catra resolveu ir para trás do balcão ajudar o barman e, por algumas horas, sentiu como se todos os seus problemas tivessem ido embora.

Quando os últimos clientes deixaram a boate, já era de madrugada e Catra ficou meio sem saber o que fazer, mas Gildo disse:

− Se você quiser, eu peço para o motorista te levar em casa, mas você poderia dormir aqui, minha filha. Já está tarde e não é bom ficar dando mole de madrugada nesta cidade. Tem mais uma cama no quartinho onde sua amiga está hospedada.

Catra estava exausta e concordou em ficar. Quando ela se deitou na cama, dormiu em pouquíssimos minutos. Fazia dias que ela não dormia direito e, ali, ela se sentia segura o suficiente para conseguir entrar em um sono profundo.

Durante o sono, ela sonhou com Adora. Sonhou que estavam no apartamento de Teela, no antigo quarto de Adora. O dia amanhecia e elas estavam nuas na cama, trocando carinhos, mas em silêncio. Mesmo no sonho, Catra era capaz de sentir o cheiro de Adora e o toque macio da sua pele. Ela queria pedir desculpas para Adora, dizer que sentia muito por todas as escolhas erradas que havia feito, mas sua voz não saía.

Catra se afastou um pouco dos braços de Adora e foi olhar no seu rosto, mas, de repente, tudo ficou escuro e o sonho mudou completamente. Agora, ela estava mais uma vez dentro daquele mesmo pesadelo que a perseguia há anos. Estava caída no chão e pés enormes corriam perto dela, quase a pisoteando. Havia a confusão de sempre, gritos e tiros, e ela sentia medo. Seu corpo estava preso por um outro corpo caído junto dela, mas, desta vez, não era mais um corpo enorme de homem. Ela olhou e viu horrorizada que era o corpo da Profa. Angela, que jazia morto ao seu lado, impedindo-a de se levantar. E ela tinha certeza de que o Sr. Prime apareceria ali para dar um fim em sua vida. Então ela olhou para frente e ficou esperando que a mulher loira de olhos azuis aparecesse para tirá-la dali. E esperava que a mulher tivesse o rosto de Adora, com seus olhos carinhosos e seu sorriso lindo.

Mas, desta vez, ela ficou esperando e esperando, e Adora não apareceu.

*****

Apesar de ter ido dormir tarde, era ainda bem cedo quando Catra se levantou. O pesadelo ainda estava vívido em sua memória e ela queria, mais que tudo, levar logo a carta para Adora. Ela tentou não fazer barulho para não acordar Entrapta, mas assim que abriu a porta, a garota a chamou:

− Catra, você já está indo embora? Você ainda não me disse qual é o outro favor que você quer que eu faça.

− Ah, pode deixar que eu entro em contato com você durante a semana. Para você me fazer esse outro favor, eu preciso pegar o seu computador lá no laboratório da universidade. Eu... eu pedi para o meu pai devolver o seu celular, ok? Mas, por favor, Entrapta, não diga a ninguém onde você está escondida. Não é seguro. Não é seguro nem pra você, nem pra quem você contar e nem para o meu pai. Depois eu te explico o porquê. Aconteceram muitas coisas desde que você veio para cá.

− Ok! Eu aguardo o seu contato. Não esqueça as amostras.

− Pode deixar, eu vou levar! Ah... diga ao meu pai que eu agradeço por tudo!

Catra pegou as amostras, saiu e foi direto para o laboratório que Entrapta havia indicado. O resultado do exame sairia em poucos dias e, até lá, ela tinha algumas coisas para fazer. Mas agora ela queria passar em Lua Clara. As meninas deveriam estar todas na universidade e seria o melhor momento para deixar a carta na caixinha de correio.

Catra desceu do Uber na esquina de baixo e veio devagar pela rua, olhando para todos dos lados para ver se não estava sendo seguida ou observada. Chegando perto da república, ela viu que a maioria das janelas estavam fechadas, e foi se aproximando da caixinha do correio. Catra tirou a carta de dentro da bolsa e quando ia colocá-la na caixinha, ouviu uma voz vindo de trás de um arbusto, dentro da república:

− Oi! Procurando uma das meninas?

Catra levou um susto tão grande que quase deixou a carta cair no chão e então viu que era Falcão que vinha saindo pelo portão. Ela não sabia bem como agir e disse, gaguejando:

− Ãh? Não... eu só...

Ela fez um gesto para guardar a carta de volta na bolsa, mas ele viu e, olhando para o nome escrito no envelope, perguntou:

− É para a Adora, né? Quer que eu entregue para ela?

Catra ficou em dúvida uns instantes. Não sabia se era confiável deixar a carta com ele. E se ele mostrasse para Mermista e, por pirraça, a garota jogasse a carta fora? Mas, por outro lado, ele parecia tão solícito e amigável e, além disso, se Mermista fizesse alguma coisa com a carta, ela poderia arrumar uma briga com Adora.

Vendo que Catra não se decidia, Falcão disse:

− Eu, se fosse você, não deixaria essa carta aí na caixinha. Essas meninas olham essa caixa uma vez por mês só para pegar os boletos. Adora já foi para a faculdade, mas eu estou indo na padaria comprar umas coisas para fazer um café da manhã para minha sereia e, assim que eu voltar, eu deixo a carta no quarto dela. Ou entrego pessoalmente quando ela voltar para o almoço.

− Bom... se você puder entregar pessoalmente pra ela, eu agradeço – Catra disse por fim, pensando que talvez fosse mais garantido dessa forma.

− Pode deixar! Carta na mão do Falcão, é carta entregue!

Os dois se despediram e Catra foi para a Zona do Medo, enquanto Falcão colocou o envelope no bolso da calça e foi para a padaria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falcão não é o cara mais focado do mundo, né? Mas vamos confiar que ele vai entregar a carta para Adora rapidamente.  
> E, no próximo capítulo, Catra vai tomar uma decisão importantíssima!


	42. 42 - A chacina do Morro do Gato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz Natal para todes!!  
> O capítulo de hoje tem vários acontecimentos porque as peças estão começando a ir para os seus lugares.   
> Pessoal, eu queria agradecer a paciência de vocês até aqui e pedir mais um pouquinho dela. Eu sei que todo mundo quer ver tudo se resolvendo logo, e quer ver mais momentos catradora, mas estou tentando construir esse final da melhor forma possível para não ficar com pontas soltas, desfechos forçados e soluções apressadas, mal explicadas.   
> Vocês já perceberam que eu gosto de escrever bastante, descrever os lugares, as reações dos personagens, enfim... mas o fim está se aproximando e espero não decepcionar.  
> Quanto aos momentos catradora, vou falar a mesma coisa que a Catra falou para a Adora quando a convidou para ir à Zona do Medo: quando eles vierem, a recompensa vai valer a pena kkkkk.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de tiroteio e violência e podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

Falcão voltou da padaria cheio de sacolas e disposto a fazer um café da manhã de rainha para Mermista, que ainda estava dormindo. O rapaz colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa e começou a fazer o café. Então decidiu também fazer um chocolate quente e umas torradinhas com orégano. Depois quis organizar os frios em uma bandeja para ficar mais bonito e apanhar umas flores no jardim para enfeitar, e, no fim das contas, havia tanta coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo que ele ficou completamente atrapalhado com tudo.

A água do café já estava fervendo há tanto tempo que estava até diminuindo, e as torradas estavam quase queimando. O rapaz corria atrás de tudo, todo afobado e começou a transpirar. Olhou em volta e, como não havia ninguém por perto, resolveu secar o suor da testa com o pano de prato mesmo. Depois, distraidamente, foi enfiar o pano de prato no bolso de trás da calça e sentiu que já tinha alguma coisa no bolso. E então se lembrou: era a carta que aquela garota, que ele conhecia não se lembrava de onde, havia deixado para Adora.

Ele havia prometido deixar a carta no quarto de Adora, mas, naquele momento, se ele saísse da cozinha, era capaz de alguma coisa explodir ou pegar fogo. Então ele tirou a carta do bolso e colocou no meio de um caderno da faculdade, que estava ali em cima da bancada da cozinha, e pensou que, assim que ele terminasse de preparar o café, ele levaria a carta.

Mas ele terminou o café, foi para o quarto de Mermista e eles ficaram horas lá dentro, enquanto a carta ficou esquecida no meio do caderno.

*****

***Praça central da Universidade Etheria***

Adora, Glimmer e Bow marcaram de se encontrar na hora do almoço na praça central da universidade para irem juntos para a república. Enquanto esperavam Bow chegar, Adora dizia para Glimmer:

− Eu confesso que ainda estou chocada com a morte do reitor. Eu jurava que ele era um grande líder da Prime-Black, juntamente com o Sr. Prime!

− É, mas, pelo jeito, ele não era tão importante assim, tanto que, no primeiro contratempo em que ele se envolveu, foi eliminado – Glimmer disse.

− É estranho... – Adora continuou – porque tudo passa pela universidade. É como se aqui fosse o epicentro de todas as ações da Prime. É preciso ter uma pessoa importante aqui dentro para conseguir articular tudo.

− Mas talvez o reitor fosse mesmo essa pessoa. Só que Harold Prime pode ter considerado que ele pisou na bola e resolveu tirá-lo da jogada. Ou então o reitor ameaçou abrir o bico e se deu mal.

− É, pode ser... – Adora disse, pensativa – Mas eu tenho quase certeza que tem mais alguém forte ao lado do Sr. Prime. Pelo menos era o que Mara dava a entender nas anotações dela...

Enquanto elas ainda conversavam, o telefone de Adora tocou, mas era um número desconhecido. E então passou pela cabeça de Adora que poderia ser Catra. O coração da garota disparou e ela não sabia o que fazer.

Por um lado, ela queria muito que fosse Catra, porque, no fundo, ela estava morrendo de saudade. E, além de saudade, havia preocupação também. Como será que Catra estava diante dos últimos acontecimentos? Adora temia pela vida dela, porque era óbvio que o Sr. Prime estava perseguindo as pessoas envolvidas no problema de Ilha das Feras.

Mas, por outro lado, ela não saberia como reagir se fosse Catra. O que ela diria? Ela sabia que não conseguiria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. E também não sabia se já estava pronta para perdoar Catra caso ela estivesse arrependida. Se é que ela estaria arrependida...

No meio desse conflito, Adora atendeu o telefone insegura:

− A-alô...

E então aquela voz inconfundível a saudou, com aquele tom forçado de carinho exagerado:

− Adoooraaa... que bom ouvir a sua voz...

− Sra. Weaver?

− Minha querida Adora... estou ligando para saber se você está bem. Os últimos acontecimentos me obrigaram a ficar distante de tudo... Creio que você saiba do que estou falando...

− Sim, eu sei sim. Mas, onde a senhora está?

− Infelizmente, não posso dizer. De alguma forma, o Sr. Prime descobriu que eu passei informações para vocês. Espero que não tenha sido você que tenha contado...

− Sra. Weaver, eu nunca vi o Sr. Prime na minha vida – Adora disse meio sem paciência – E ainda bem, porque eu nem sei o que eu faria se encontrasse esse homem, de tanto ódio que eu sinto por ele!

− Eu entendo, querida. Mas agora as circunstâncias exigem que nós tomemos cuidado o tempo todo. Qualquer um pode ser um espião do Sr. Prime. Não confie em ninguém, Adora! E não dê informações a ninguém!

− Engraçado, uma outra pessoa já me deu esse mesmo conselho esses dias... inclusive a respeito da senhora... – Adora disse irritada.

− É mesmo?... – Weaver perguntou desconfiada – E quem seria essa pessoa?

− Infelizmente, também não posso dizer! Como a senhora mesma disse, são tempos que exigem cuidado – Adora rebateu irônica.

− Entendo... Mas... Adora, querida, caso essa pessoa esteja proporcionando proteção a você... não se esqueça desta velha amiga do seu pai e sua amiga também, que sempre teve por você um carinho de mãe...

− É verdade... a senhora sempre teve por mim o carinho que deveria ter dado para sua própria filha e nunca deu! Por isso ela é do jeito que é e comete tantos erros! Porque nunca foi amada de verdade! – Adora não aguentou e explodiu.

− Adora... não é bem assim... você não pode colocar em mim a culpa pelos erros daquela garota inconsequente!

− Mas é o que eu acho! Ela é culpada sim, mas uma boa parte da culpa é sua! Se você a tivesse amado e reconhecido, ela não sairia por aí fazendo um monte de besteiras para conseguir aprovação e reconhecimento! E se a senhora não tiver mais nada para falar, eu vou desligar!

− Adora, querida... eu sei que você está nervosa com tudo o que está acontecendo, mas não se esqueça de que eu entrei nessa confusão toda para ajudar você e seus amigos! Não se esqueça de mim quando tiver a proteção de alguém que seja páreo para enfrentar o Sr. Prime...

− Eu vou pensar no seu caso. Passar bem! – e, dizendo isso, Adora desligou.

Bow, que já tinha chegado ali, estava ao lado de Glimmer e ambos olhavam para Adora com os olhos arregalados. Era raro ver a amiga assim tão descontrolada. Adora estava vermelha de raiva e respirava pesado, olhando para baixo com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Então Glimmer disse:

− Gente... o que foi isso...?

− A Weaver... – Adora disse – Essa mulher ainda tem a cara de pau de me ligar pedindo proteção! Depois de tudo o que ela fez com a Catra, com o seu pai e sabe Deus com quem mais...

− Que mulher sem noção! – Bow disse.

− Credo! Vamos esquecer essa cretina e vamos almoçar – Glimmer disse – É perigoso até a comida fazer mal de tanta energia negativa que essa mulherzinha tem.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Já estava começando a escurecer quando Falcão e Mermista se despediram no portão da república. Falcão queria continuar beijando a morena, mas ela o empurrou devagar e disse, incomodada:

− Urghhhh! Chega, Falcão! Você ficou aqui hoje o dia todo! Já está na hora de ir pra sua casa. E eu preciso fazer um trabalho da faculdade.

− Mas eu não me canso de você, minha sereia!

− Ahnnn... mas eu super me canso de você! E já cansei! Pode ir embora, depois a gente se fala!

− Só mais um beijinho!

− Não! Chega! Vai embora!

− Espera aí... parece que eu estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa... – o rapaz disse pensativo.

− Afff, que desculpinha esfarrapada para ficar mais! Você só está se esquecendo de me deixar em paz! Eu preciso estudar! Amanhã a gente se fala.

− Tá bom, eu já vou indo, mas... é sério, parece que estou me esquecendo de alguma coisa mesmo...

− Quando você chegar na sua casa, você se lembra. Tchau!

− Tchau, minha sereia!

E, mandando um beijo para Mermista, Falcão foi embora com a carta de Catra no meio do caderno.

*****

***Boate Granada Negra***

***Alguns dias depois***

Catra chegou na boate com um envelope fechado na mão. Era o resultado do exame de DNA, mas ela ainda não tinha tido coragem de abrir. A garota ficou um tempo conversando com Gildo e depois foi para um canto com Entrapta.

Ela mostrou o envelope para Entrapta e disse:

− Chegou o resultado. Eu não tive coragem de abrir...

− Ah, mas pode abrir tranquila! Não há nenhum tipo de contaminação em materiais dessa natureza.

− Não é isso! Eu estou com medo de saber o resultado.

− Mas foi você quem quis fazer o exame...

− Eu sei, mas... olha, faz um favor pra mim: abre, vê o resultado e me fala. Eu estou me preparando psicologicamente pra isso.

− Ok! – Entrapta abriu o envelope, viu o resultado e disse – Hummm...

− “Hum” o quê?

− Eu não tenho certeza se sei exatamente qual é o protocolo social esperado para dar notícias nesse tipo de ocasião.

− Entrapta, desembucha logo! Ele é ou não é meu pai?

− Humm... você gosta ou não gosta de ser filha dele?

− O quê? Entrapta! Fala logo!

− É porque eu vejo que as pessoas gostam de começar esse tipo de frase com palavras como “felizmente” ou “infelizmente”, mas eu não sei qual usar...

− Comece a frase dando a maldita notícia logo!

− Ok! Não.

− Ãh? Não o quê?

− Ele não é seu pai.

− O quê?...

− Eu disse que ele não é seu pai.

− Eu sei, eu ouvi! Mas... não pode ser...

− Claro que pode! Olha aqui, ó, as porcentagens de compatibilidade. E lembre-se de que a ciência não mente!

− Mas... como?...

− Humm, provavelmente, sua mãe biológica teve intercurso sexual com outro homem durante o período fértil e...

− Mas que inferno, Entrapta! Eu sei como uma mulher fica grávida!

− Mas foi você quem perguntou...

− Tá bom, eu... eu preciso pensar um pouco...

− Não há muito o que pensar.

− Entrapta, eu preciso de mais uma ajuda sua: por favor, não conte nada para ele por enquanto!

− Humm... eu não sei se seria ético esconder esse tipo de informação dele...

− Por favor! Eu preciso de um tempo para assimilar essa informação e também preciso pensar numa forma de falar pra ele que não vá magoá-lo. É tipo... é um protocolo social esperado...

− Ah, entendi! É preciso trabalhar os aspectos emocionais que estão por trás da questão meramente científica.

− Isso! Exatamente! E também é esperado que eu, que estou envolvida diretamente no caso, seja a pessoa que vai contar para ele.

− Humm... fascinante! Vou anotar isso na minha planilha de protocolos sociais.

− Agora eu vou... vou ficar em silêncio um pouco, pensando nisso tudo, ok?

− Ok! Eu vou acompanhá-la no seu silêncio.

Catra fechou os olhos e sentiu sua cabeça rodar. Era como se ela estivesse vivendo um pesadelo atrás do outro. Como aquilo podia ter acontecido? Quando Weaver jogou a primeira semente da dúvida para ela, ela achou que era apenas maldade da mulher, mas a verdade é que esse pensamento ficou rondando sua mente por dias. E agora aquela confirmação a tinha atingido como um golpe dolorosíssimo.

Ela olhou para o balcão do bar, onde Gildo, Ticão e Maciel riam e conversavam, e vendo aquele homem extravagante, barulhento e espalhafatoso, mas que tinha um carinho enorme por ela, sentiu um aperto enorme no peito por saber que não era filha dele. Ela nunca tinha imaginado que ficaria tão triste com uma notícia como aquela e percebeu que já estava totalmente apegada a ele. Ele era o mais próximo de um parente de verdade que ela tinha conhecido na vida. E, em muitos sentidos, no pouco tempo em que fez o papel de pai, tinha se saído muito melhor que Weaver como mãe.

Catra pensou que, agora sim, ela tinha perdido tudo. Absolutamente tudo. Tinha perdido Adora, Scorpia, seus colegas de trabalho, seu emprego, sua carreira iniciante e, depois de tudo, ainda tinha perdido seu pai, que, no momento, era para ela como uma tábua de salvação no meio daquele mar de caos em que ela tinha se metido.

Quando Ticão e Maciel se levantaram para levar umas caixas para o porão, Catra se aproximou de Gildo, que conferia umas anotações. Ao ver a garota se aproximar, Gildo se virou para ela sorrindo e perguntou:

− E aí, minha filha? Vai ficar com a gente para o almoço?

O sorriso dele era tão terno e acolhedor que a garota sentiu seu coração se apertando dolorosamente. E, sem pensar muito, movida apenas pela emoção, Catra, num impulso, se pendurou no pescoço dele, o abraçando com força. E, mal conseguindo segurar o choro, só conseguiu dizer:

− Pai... eu... – mas não saiu mais nada.

Gildo demorou alguns segundos para processar o que estava acontecendo, mas logo retribuiu o abraço a apertando mais ainda. E disse carinhoso, afagando os cabelos de Catra:

− Está tudo bem, minha filha. Seu pai está aqui. Não vai acontecer nada com você enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Ao ouvir isso, Catra chorou mais ainda, e Gildo perguntou:

− O que aconteceu, minha filha? Por que você está chorando tanto?

− Eu estou com medo... – ela disse, sem soltá-lo.

Ainda acariciando os cabelos da garota, ele disse:

− Mas você não precisa ter medo de nada, viu? O que quer que aconteça, eu vou estar ao seu lado e não vou deixar nada de ruim te acontecer.

Ela começou a se acalmar e sussurrou:

− Obrigada...

E então ele disse:

− Catarina... – e, a soltando do seu abraço, olhou para ela e disse sorrindo, segurando suas próprias lágrimas - ... foi a primeira vez que você me chamou de pai...

Os dois sorriram um para o outro e tornaram a se abraçar carinhosamente.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Perfuma estava no jardim da frente da república cuidado de suas begônias quando ouviu uma voz no portão:

− Oi... é... Perfuma, né?

Ela levantou a cabeça e viu a moça alta e platinada olhando para ela com um sorriso meio tímido. Foi até o portão sorrindo e disse:

− Sim, é Perfuma. E você é a Scorpia, certo?

− Puxa... você se lembra do meu nome? – Scorpia coçou a nuca, sem graça.

− Claro que lembro! – Perfuma sorriu, achando fofo o jeito tímido da garota. Então disse, brincando – E aí? Estava passando por aqui e veio admirar as minhas begônias?

Scorpia riu e disse:

− Na verdade, eu não estava passando. Eu vim aqui mesmo. Quer dizer... de propósito.

Perfuma abriu o portão e se aproximou da garota, e, olhando-a nos olhos, disse, direta:

− Veio aqui me ver?

Scorpia corou de timidez e disse:

− Olha, agora que estou aqui conversando com você, eu fico pensando que eu já deveria ter vindo aqui antes pra te ver, mas... pra ser sincera, hoje eu vim aqui procurar outra pessoa. Quer dizer, não procurar como eu procuraria você, eu vim falar com outra pessoa... pra ajudar uma amiga... Deu pra entender? – Scorpia disse meio atrapalhada.

Perfuma riu do jeito dela e disse:

− Claro que deu pra entender! Quem você está procurando?

− Ahnn... nem eu acredito que estou procurando essa pessoa, mas... por uma amiga, eu faço qualquer coisa! Eu queria falar com a Adora.

− Ela está lá dentro. Pode entrar!

− Por que... por que você não vai comigo e me leva até ela? – Scorpia pediu, corando novamente.

− Claro! Vamos lá! – e, dizendo isso, Perfuma segurou na mão da garota e a conduziu para dentro da república.

Adora estava no quarto de Glimmer, conversando com ela e Bow, quando Perfuma chegou com Scorpia e disse:

− Adora, a Scorpia está aqui e quer falar com você.

Quando viu Scorpia na porta do quarto, Glimmer se levantou da cama e disse, indignada:

− O que é que essa filha da puta gigante tá fazendo aqui?

− Calma! Eu não vim aqui arrumar confusão! – Scorpia disse sem graça.

− É muita cara de pau vir aqui depois de ajudar aquela vagabunda psicopata que atacou a minha mãe!

− Eu... eu não tive culpa!

Antes que Glimmer pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Adora interveio:

− Calma, Glimmer! Deixa eu ver o que a Scorpia quer falar comigo! – e, virando-se para Scorpia, Adora perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar a preocupação – Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Catra?

− Na verdade... já faz uns dias que eu não falo com ela. Eu vim aqui por causa da Entrapta.

− Que é outra covarde filha da puta que fugiu quando a coisa ficou feia! – Glimmer disse, ainda indignada.

− A Entrapta não fugiu! – Scorpia disse – E é por isso que eu estou aqui...

− Então, o que aconteceu com a Entrapta? – Adora perguntou, intrigada.

− Aquele dia no laboratório, ela tentou parar os robôs, ela ia dar o comando de autodestruição, mas... – e, abaixando a cabeça, Scorpia disse com tristeza – mas a Catra não deixou...

− Como assim? – Adora perguntou – O que a Catra fez?

− Ela... ela bateu na cabeça da Entrapta com um objeto, nem lembro o quê, e a deixou desacordada. Aí me deu o telefone do pai dela e pediu que eu ligasse pra ele e dissesse que era para ele levar a Entrapta e ficar com ela lá. E eu acho que a Entrapta está lá com ele até hoje. O telefone dela está desligado desde aquele dia. E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu preciso de ajuda para resgatar a minha amiga.

Adora ficou surpresa e triste com a informação e não sabia o que dizer. Glimmer olhou de lado e disse:

− Eu não falei? A gente só pode esperar o pior dessa garota!

− Não é bem assim! – Scorpia disse – A Catra... ela... ela tem uns momentos ruins, mas...

Então Bow disse:

− Gente, vamos nos concentrar no que importa agora, que é salvar a Entrapta. Então você sabe onde ela está, não é, Scorpia?

− Na verdade, não. Eu tenho apenas o telefone do pai da Catra.

− Bom, mas então aí fica difícil, né, minha filha? – Glimmer disse – O que a gente vai fazer? Ligar pra ele e pedir o endereço? E dizer que nós estamos indo lá para resgatar a Entrapta?

− Hummm... mais ou menos isso, mas não exatamente isso... – Scorpia disse.

− Pfff! Me poupe, garota! – Glimmer respondeu, sem paciência.

Perfuma, que estava ouvindo toda a conversa, segurou na mão de Scorpia e disse:

− Gente, por mais chocada que eu esteja com tudo o que estou ouvindo aqui, e que pra mim é novidade, eu acho que o importante é que Scorpia está aqui para ajudar uma amiga. E isso não é algo a ser desprezado. Acho que temos que tentar ajudá-la.

− Scorpia, eu não sei como nós vamos conseguir ajudar – Adora disse, ainda triste – Nós precisamos de um plano, e um plano bom.

− Mas eu já tenho um plano! – Scorpia disse – Eu vou explicar pra vocês!

*****

***Universidade Etheria***

***Laboratório de Entrapta***

Catra ia andando cautelosamente pela universidade e observando com cuidado antes de virar em cada corredor. A qualquer momento, ela poderia se deparar com uma pessoa suspeita. Além disso, ela sabia que havia gente nova das empresas Prime por ali. Com a morte do reitor e a prisão de Hordak, ela tinha ouvido o Véio falando, lá na Zona do Medo, que o Sr. Prime havia reforçado o time na universidade.

Ela estava prestes a fazer uma coisa arriscada, mas era algo que ela queria muito fazer. Por isso, ela focava em seu objetivo, embora seus pensamentos estivessem muitas vezes distraídos por se lembrar de Adora. Já fazia dias que ela tinha entregado a carta para Adora e, embora não pedisse na carta que Adora entrasse em contato de volta, no fundo tinha alguma esperança de que a loira ligasse para ela. Mas alguns dias já haviam se passado e nenhum contato tinha sido feito, então ela teve certeza de que Adora a odiava definitivamente.

Ela foi chegando perto do laboratório de Entrapta e torcia para que a fechadura não tivesse sido trocada. Ela precisaria entrar lá e pegar os dados do computador de Entrapta. Catra parou no cruzamento de dois corredores e olhou para a porta do laboratório, que estava fechada. Mas, quando foi começar a caminhar em direção a ele, viu que a porta começou a se abrir, então voltou e ficou escondida atrás da parede, observando.

Para sua surpresa, quem saiu de lá de dentro foi a secretária da Profa. Angela. Ao sair pela porta, a moça, cujo nome ela não se lembrava, também olhou para todos os lados, como se também estivesse com medo de estar sendo seguida ou observada, e, depois de se certificar de que não havia ninguém, foi embora.

Catra notou que ela não trancou a porta com chave e, depois que a mulher se a afastou, ela foi até lá e virou a maçaneta, tentando não fazer barulho. Assim que Catra pisou no laboratório, ouviu o barulhinho suave de Emilly Jr. se aproximando e, ao ver a robô, sentiu seu estômago se apertar por lembrar do dia em que ela atacou a Profa. Angela. Catra olhou para todos os lados e, vendo que não havia ninguém lá dentro, disse em voz baixa:

− Ei, Emilly... sou eu... Ainda se lembra de mim?

Emilly, que já estava se aproximando, parou e, virando-se, começou a ir para outra direção.

Catra ficou pensando em como a secretária da Profa. Angela havia passado por Emilly e o que ela estaria fazendo ali, mas, naquele momento, ela não tinha tempo a perder com esses pensamentos. Ela precisava agir rápido e, por isso, foi até o fundo da sala, onde estava o computador, e começou a tirar o HD, torcendo para que todas as informações ainda estivessem lá dentro, da forma como Entrapta havia deixado.

Depois, saindo da sala com a mesma cautela com que havia entrado, foi passando de um corredor para o outro com cuidado e saiu da universidade o mais rápido possível.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Falcão e Mermista estavam trancados no quarto dela e a coisa estava ficando quente. As mãos iam para todos os lados e eles estavam começando a ficar ofegantes. Mas Mermista tinha um ponto fraco e Falcão sabia disso. Quando o rapaz fez o movimento certo, a garota gemeu baixinho e sussurrou no ouvido dele:

− Eu adoro quando você faz isso!

Ele deu uma risadinha maliciosa e disse:

− Ah, é? Adora?... MEU DEUS, A ADORA!!! – ele gritou, quase pulando da cama.

− Como é que é? – a garota perguntou indignada – Ah, não! Era só o que faltava! Você chamando o nome de outra mulher enquanto está na cama comigo! Vai embora daqui, seu cretino!

− Não é isso, minha sereia! É a carta da menina pra Adora! – Falcão disse, meio desesperado. E, olhando para Mermista, disse baixinho, com um sorriso sem graça, como quem sabia que fez coisa errada – Faz _dias_ que eu estou com ela...

− Do que você está falando, afinal?

− Outro dia, uma menina veio aqui deixar uma carta para a Adora. Eu a encontrei no portão e prometi que entregaria pessoalmente. Mas depois eu me esqueci e o tempo foi passando e eu continuei esquecendo... E agora eu me lembrei.

− Urghhh, tudo isso por causa de uma carta de uma namoradinha da Adora?

− Não sei, não, minha sereia, mas meu instinto me diz que é uma coisa importante... sei lá, o olhar da menina, sabe? Parecia que ela estava tão... desamparada...

− Afff, e cadê essa carta?

− Está no meio do meu caderno.

− A carta ficou no meio do seu caderno e você não viu para lembrar?

− E quem disse que eu abri o meu caderno nesses últimos dias? Eu só o carrego pra cima e pra baixo pra não sentir peso na consciência por não estar estudando.

− Bom, então vê se depois você se lembra de entregar essa carta!

Mas Falcão se levantou da cama, pegou a carta no meio do caderno e se dirigiu para a porta.

− Não! Eu vou fazer isso agora! Não posso falhar mais!

− Falcão, onde você pensa que vai pelado?

− Nada me impedirá, minha sereia! O dever me chama!

E, pegando um travesseiro, colocou na frente do quadril e saiu do quarto, enquanto Mermista o chamava de volta. Ele foi até a sala, onde estavam Netossa e Spinerella. Ao vê-lo daquele jeito, Netossa disse:

− Ah, não! Me poupe! Não sou obrigada a ver isso! Que palhaçada é essa?

− Estou procurando a Adora. É questão de vida ou morte! – Falcão disse dramático, levantando a carta com uma mão enquanto usava a outra para segurar o travesseiro na frente do quadril.

− A Adora acabou de sair, assim como a sua noção do ridículo!

− Puxa, que azar! – o rapaz disse desconsolado, abaixando os braços e deixando o travesseiro cair da frente do corpo.

− Credo!! Some daqui!! Ô, Mermista! Vem dar um jeito nisso aqui!!

*****

***Morro do Gato***

***14 anos antes do tempo atual***

Naquele domingo, depois de uma noite longa tocando e cantando numa casa noturna do litoral, Roco acordou já perto do meio-dia. Foi pra sala só de calção, bocejando e coçando as costas, se espreguiçando muitas vezes para se alongar, como um gato que acaba de acordar. Dirigiu-se até a cozinha, onde Sara estava fazendo o almoço. Chegou de mansinho e abraçou a mulher por trás, segurando firme em sua cintura, grudando seu corpo no dela e beijando e mordendo de leve seu pescoço, sua nuca, roçando sua barba mal aparada na pele clara da mulher. Sara se contorceu toda, rindo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, tentando se afastar dele:

− Sossega, homem! Preciso terminar o almoço!

− Mas o que eu posso fazer se estou morrendo de saudades da minha mulher? – disse, com sua voz rouca e provocante.

− Depois a gente mata essa saudade. Agora, deixa eu terminar aqui. Vai lá dar uma olhada na nossa filha, veja se ela já acordou. Aquela puxou pra você: gosta de ficar acordada de noite e quer dormir até meio-dia – e balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Roco era um sambista do Morro do Gato e tinha um grupo de samba chamado “Gatos Pardos”. Eles cantavam na noite, em bares e casas noturnas. Roco era moreno, alto, forte e bonito. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros e volumosos viviam desalinhados, o que dava a ele um ar rebelde e jovial. Tinha um largo sorriso sedutor e uma voz rouca e encorpada que encantava a todos, principalmente as mulheres. Seu apelido, Roco, era justamente por causa de sua voz rouca, já que seu nome era Raul. Tinha uma faixa de barba escura que cobria apenas o contorno do rosto, embaixo do queixo largo, sem formar uma barba cheia ou bigode. Seus olhos eram penetrantes e de um castanho quase dourado, contrastando com a pele morena. Roco era divertido e engraçado, tinha muitos amigos, mas tinha mais inimigos ainda, por causa de seu conhecido senso de humor ácido e seu temperamento forte. Era conhecido por gostar de entrar em brigas e se meter em confusões, muitas delas por causa de mulher. Sempre foi sedutor e teve muitas mulheres, mas seu coração se dobrou a Sara, com quem se casou.

Sara era assistente social e líder comunitária no Morro do Gato. Era loira, baixinha e magra e tinha grandes olhos azuis num rosto delicado e salpicado por algumas sardas. Quem a visse séria e compenetrada em seu trabalho não imaginava como ela poderia se transformar nas rodas de samba das noites do morro. Sara era uma passista de mão cheia e todo ano era destaque no bloquinho de carnaval do morro, o Bloco dos Magicats. Só não se destacava mais que a rainha do bloco, a Norminha da Glória. Sara sempre foi uma mulher forte e batalhadora e nunca deu moral pra nenhum homem metido a conquistador, até que se rendeu a Roco, depois de muitas tentativas da parte dele.

No princípio, Sara não queria nada com ele porque o considerava mulherengo e irresponsável. Além disso, ela tinha acabado de terminar um longo relacionamento com o Zé Vladimir, um professor de Educação Física que também morava ali no morro. Mas Roco tanto insistiu, foram tantos pedidos, tantas flores, tantas serenatas, tantos sambas compostos e oferecidos a ela, que ela resolveu dar uma chance e sair com ele.

No dia em que eles combinaram de sair pela primeira vez, ele apareceu na porta da casa dela com uma camisa cor de vinho e uma calça preta, realçando sua pele bronzeada. Os cabelos, pela primeira vez, estavam penteados para trás e alinhados e ele estava exalando um delicioso perfume cítrico. Trazia flores e um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sara estava com um vestido azul que combinava com seus olhos e os cabelos loiros e soltos caíam pelos ombros. Foram a um conhecido restaurante da cidade, o Mystacor, e o jantar durou mais do que a moça poderia supor. Roco era uma companhia maravilhosa! Era divertido e falante, mas ao mesmo tempo muito atencioso às histórias que Sara contava. Os dois riram, conversaram e beberam vinho a noite toda.

O encontro terminou no quarto de Sara e, depois disso, Roco nunca mais saiu da sua vida. Os dois se casaram numa festa barulhenta e lotada, cheia de samba, diversão e muito amor da parte dos noivos. Praticamente o morro inteiro estava presente.

Dezenas de mulheres ficaram tristes ao saber que tinham perdido pra sempre o seu querido Roco, o rei das noitadas boêmias do Morro do Gato. Mas havia um homem que também estava inconsolável com a perda de Sara: Zé Vladimir assistiu à cerimônia e à festa de longe, e depois foi afogar as mágoas na boate do Gildo Malvadeza, a Granada Negra. Os conhecidos diziam que ele nunca mais tinha se apaixonado de verdade por ninguém depois de Sara.

Mas, naquela noite, a alegria de Sara e Roco era contagiante. Eles realmente pareciam feitos um para o outro.

Agora, casados há seis anos e ainda vivendo felizes e apaixonados, Roco se encaminhava para o quarto para ver a filhinha de 4 anos. Abriu a porta devagar e viu a menina brincando na cama com um bichinho de pelúcia. Quando viu o pai, a garotinha abriu o mais incrível sorriso e esticou os bracinhos pra ele:

− Papai!!!

Ele foi até ela, sorrindo mais ainda:

− Cadê a gatinha do pai? Cadê?

− Miau! – ela fez, soltando uma deliciosa gargalhada rouca.

Ele também riu alto e a abraçou, fazendo cócegas e fingindo que ia morder. A menininha ria e gritava, tentando se defender com as mãozinhas no rosto do pai. Era uma garotinha linda e morena como o pai, e, assim como ele, tinhas os cabelos castanhos, volumosos e desalinhados. Mas, o que mais chamava a atenção na menina eram os seus curiosos olhos de duas cores: um castanho-dourado, como os do pai, e o outro azul. Da mãe, além do olho azul, havia herdado também a estatura baixa e miúda e meia dúzia de sardas que salpicavam o seu rosto na altura do nariz.

− Vamos pra cozinha? Mamãe está fazendo o almoço.

Ela enrolou os bracinhos ao redor do pescoço do pai e os dois foram ao encontro de Sara.

Depois do almoço, Roco e Sara resolveram levar a filha para brincar no parque que ficava na saída do morro. Foram caminhando pelas ruas, com ela no meio, cada um segurando uma de suas mãozinhas. Quando chegavam nas esquinas, a erguiam pelos bracinhos, fazendo-a rir ao pular por sobre o meio-fio.

Mas quando já estavam perto do parque, começou uma correria e uma gritaria, e logo ouviram barulhos de tiros. Roco parou e imediatamente pegou a filha no colo enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo. Sara arregalou os olhos assustada e falou para o marido:

− Vamos sair daqui! Está ficando perigoso.

Mas a essa altura já subia e descia gente correndo de todos os lados e os estampidos de tiros aumentavam. A menina começou a chorar de medo e o pai a abraçou com força.

A confusão toda tinha começado porque a facção comandada pelo traficante Bento da Tiana estava cada vez mais tentando tomar o controle do morro, mas o “dono” do morro, o bicheiro Gildo Malvadeza, resolveu que não ia deixar isso acontecer e os dois grupos rivais começaram um tiroteio para disputar o controle da região. A troca de tiros entre as duas gangues foi se intensificando e já não havia mais lugar seguro para ficar.

Com a filha no colo, Roco pediu que Sara o seguisse e foi tentando se esconder dos tiros e da correria. Foi andando ao lado da parede de uma casa e se preparava para entrar num beco e refazer o caminho de casa quando, num relance, viu um dos traficantes apontando uma arma para eles. Na verdade, não era bem pra eles, mas pra um capanga do bicheiro que se levantou atrás da janela por onde eles passavam. Roco não teve tempo de reagir. Apenas se virou de costas e, com o corpo, se colocou entre a bala e a esposa, protegendo também a filha que trazia nos braços.

O impacto foi tão forte que jogou o corpo enorme do homem no chão. A filha caiu também, a um passo do corpo do pai. A menina ficou meio atordoada, mas logo olhou para o homem caído e começou a gritar e chorar:

− Papai! Papai!

Com suas pequenas mãozinhas, tentava sacudir o corpo do homem, que não se movia.

Sara estava em choque. Olhava para o marido no chão e não conseguia entender ou acreditar no que estava vendo. Ficou alguns segundos parada, olhando sem enxergar, inerte, como se sua alma tivesse abandonado seu corpo. Ouvia os gritos e barulhos de tiro tão ao longe, num som tão abafado, como se estivesse dentro de uma cápsula, alheia a tudo.

Aos poucos, seus ouvidos foram distinguindo o choro e os gritos da filha e foi apenas nesse momento que ela começou a recobrar a consciência e teve o cuidado de pensar em se abaixar para se proteger. Virou-se para a filha no chão, que a olhava e chamava por ela, e, inclinando-se levemente, fixou nela seus grandes olhos azuis e disse:

− Vai ficar tudo bem... – e sorriu, enquanto mais um estampido de tiro soava perto delas.

Nesse momento, seus cabelos loiros começaram a se tingir de vermelho e ela foi lentamente tombando sobre o corpo do marido e da filha, que estava debruçada sobre ele. A garota, inclinada sobre o peito do pai, foi praticamente coberta pelo corpo da mãe, que prendia sua perna esquerda e seu braço esquerdo, imobilizando-a parcialmente.

E dessa forma a garota ficou por um longo tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade. Ela continuou ouvindo tiros, gritos e choros, vendo pessoas passar correndo, pisando perto dela e do corpo dos pais, e tentando se proteger. Viu gente cair, manchada de sangue, e parar de se mover. Tudo o que via era tão horrível, que, em algum momento, ela fechou os olhinhos e abaixou a cabeça, ficando imóvel por um bom tempo. Só voltou a abrir os olhos quando o barulho e a correria haviam cessado. Olhou em volta e viu que já estava começando a escurecer. Havia muita gente caída em volta dela, além de sujeira, pedaços de paredes destruídas, objetos quebrados.

Tentou se mover, mas não conseguiu. O corpo da mãe a prendia sobre o corpo do pai. Conseguiu apenas endireitar as costas e erguer a cabeça, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa, mas ela nem sabia o quê.

Foi então que um vulto esguio se aproximou dela e, estendendo os braços, retirou o corpo da mãe de cima dela e, colocando as mãos embaixo dos seus bracinhos, a colocou em pé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, vamos ver o que Catra irá fazer com o HD de Entrapta, se o plano da Scorpia vai funcionar e também saberemos um pouquinho mais sobre o verdadeiro passado de Catra.  
> Até lá!!


	43. 43 - Encomenda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliz ano novo, gente linda! 2020 já vai tarde e espero que 2021 seja infinitamente melhor para todes!!  
> No capítulo de hoje nós vamos ver o que Catra vai fazer com o HD da Entrapta, qual é o plano da Scorpia e vamos saber um pouco mais da história da Catra.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Boate Granada Negra***

***Tempo atual***

Gildo observava os funcionários trazendo as caixas de bebidas e abastecendo o bar quando seu celular tocou. Era um número desconhecido e, por isso, ele atendeu com um tom de voz seco:

− Alô!

− Oi... pai?...

− Ô, minha filha! Deus abençoe! Que número é esse que eu não conheço? É número novo?

− Não, eu estou ligando do celular da minha amiga. O meu está com a bateria fraca.

− E está tudo bem com você, filha?

− Está sim. Eu só estou ligando porque preciso de um favor. Essa minha amiga vai hospedar a Entrapta na casa dela e ela vai até aí buscá-la. Mas eu não estou sabendo explicar como chegar. Será que o senhor poderia passar a localização do GPS neste número dela?

− Vixi, minha filha, e quem disse que o xucro do seu pai sabe passar a localização?

− Ahnn... pede pra Entrapta. Ela vai saber! Diga a ela que é o celular da Scorpia.

− Como é que é o nome da moça?

− Scorpia.

− Mas que diabo de nome! Os pais dessa moça deveriam ser processados!

− É... pois é... mas, ela pode ir agora buscar a Entrapta?

− Pode sim, minha filha. Quem vai ficar feliz vai ser o Ticão, que vai parar de se borrar de medo da menina.

− É? Ahnn... que bom! Ok, então é isso. A Scorpia vai até aí assim que a localização chegar.

− Tá certo, mas... filha... tem certeza de que está tudo bem? Você está diferente...

− Eu? Não, imagina! É impressão sua! Está tudo bem. É que eu estou com um pouquinho de pressa. Eu... eu vou desligar, ok? Um abraço! Tchau!

Assim que Double Trouble desligou o telefone, Adora, que olhava para elu com os olhos arregalados, disse:

− É impressionante! Era a voz da Catra idêntica! Até aquele tom rouquinho que ela tem na voz tava igualzinho...

− Querida, você ainda não viu nada! Meus talentos são variados!

− Espero que tenha valido a pena a grana que a gente pagou para você! – Glimmer disse – Tomara que o homem tenha acreditado.

− Acreditou sim! – Scorpia disse – A localização acabou de chegar.

− Viu? – Double Trouble disse com orgulho – Quando precisarem, os serviços de Double Trouble estão sempre à disposição!

− Vamos para lá então! – Adora disse.

Bow, Adora e Glimmer foram no carro com Scorpia e seguiram as indicações do GPS, e, algum tempo depois, chegaram em frente à boate. Adora olhou para o lugar e disse:

− Deve haver algum engano! Não pode ser aqui!

− Por que não? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Porque a Catra me disse que o pai dela era mecânico. E isso aqui... isso aqui é um inferninho...

− Olha... – Scorpia disse meio sem graça – Eu acho que é o pai dela não é mecânico, não... e eu acho que o lugar é aqui mesmo...

− Afff... – Adora disse, abaixando a cabeça e franzindo as sobrancelhas, contrariada por perceber que Catra havia mentido para ela.

− Eu vou lá buscar a Entrapta – Scorpia disse.

− Eu vou com você – Adora disse – Scorpia, pare o carro na esquina e a gente vai a pé. Glimmer e Bow ficam aqui nos esperando. Se a gente começar a demorar demais... sei lá, chamem a polícia.

− Pode deixar. A gente fica na retaguarda – Bow disse.

Elas pararam em frente à entrada e, como a boate estava fechada, Scorpia ligou para Gildo, avisando que estavam ali na frente. Em alguns instantes, Ticão e Gildo apareceram ali juntamente com Entrapta.

− Scorpia!! – Entrapta comemorou – Que bom ver você aqui!

Scorpia deu um abraço apertado na garota e disse, emocionada:

− Que saudades de você! E que bom que você está bem!

− Estou ótima! Foi muito divertida a minha estada no estabelecimento do Sr. Gildo.

Gildo olhou para Adora e disse:

− Ah, você é a loira que sempre estava com a minha filha, não é? É bom saber que minha filha tem amigos que estão sempre ao lado dela.

Adora abaixou o olhar e não respondeu. Ela ainda estava irritada por descobrir mais uma mentira de Catra. E então disse:

− Sr. Gildo, obrigada por cuidar da Entrapta durante esses dias. Ela agora vai para a casa da Scorpia.

− Vou é? Mas você não mora numa república? – Entrapta perguntou.

− Eu? É... não, eu... eu aluguei um apartamento para mim... – Scorpia disse, meio atrapalhada.

− Bom, acho que nós vamos indo então, Sr. Gildo. Obrigada! – Adora disse para encurtar a conversa.

− Não precisa agradecer. Um pedido da minha filha, pra mim é uma ordem. Cuidem bem da dona Intrépida aí, que é uma boa consertadora de coisas.

− Tchau, Sr. Gildo! Foi um prazer conhecê-lo e desfrutar da sua hospitalidade! Tchau, Ticão!

− T-tchau, moça esquisita... – Ticão disse, ainda meio cismado.

Elas foram indo até a esquina enquanto Gildo e Ticão entraram na boate. Chegando no carro, Entrapta cumprimentou Bow e Glimmer entusiasticamente e Glimmer perguntou:

− Ué? Já? Foi tão fácil assim? Não houve brigas, ameaças...? – e, virando-se para Entrapta, perguntou – Você está bem, Entrapta? Deve ter sido horrível esses dias no cativeiro! Eles machucaram você?

− Ãh? Não, de jeito nenhum! Ao contrário, foi muito interessante a minha permanência no estabelecimento pouco convencional do Sr. Gildo. Foi um experimento social inestimável!

− Sério? Nossa, achei que sua vida estava correndo risco! – Glimmer disse, surpresa.

− Humm... todas as evidências me levam a crer que não! Mas, cadê a Catra? Ela não veio com vocês?

− Não, ela não veio... – Adora disse, ainda irritada, enquanto Scorpia ia saindo com o carro.

− Mas ela mandou meu HD por vocês?

− Que HD? – Adora perguntou, intrigada.

− O HD do meu computador lá do laboratório da universidade. Ela me ligou esta semana e disse que iria pegar o meu HD para nós darmos continuidade à última fase do projeto.

− O quê? Eu não acredito que a Catra tá nessa ainda! – Adora disse, indignada e irritada – Puta que pariu! Pelo visto ela não aprendeu nada com tudo o que aconteceu! E você vai ajudá-la nisso, Entrapta?

− Sim, com certeza! Eu achei muito adequada essa última fase! Eu a chamo de “Fase Apocalipse”! – Entrapta disse dramaticamente.

− “Fase Apocalipse”? – Scorpia perguntou assustada – Meu Deus, Entrapta! Que nome! Como é essa fase?

− Com certeza, vão tentar destruir o mundo todo... do jeito que são... – Glimmer disse, olhando de lado.

− Não se trata de destruir o mundo. Vamos destruir outra coisa, na verdade! – Entrapta disse entusiasmadíssima.

− Ah, é? O quê? – Adora perguntou irritada.

− A Catra conversou comigo esta semana e me explicou que, infelizmente, mas não por minha culpa, os fungos estavam prejudicando a saúde dos moradores de Ilha das Feras e suas plantações. Então, ela disse que o melhor a se fazer seria exterminar todo o campo de cultivo dos fungos. Aí ela me perguntou se teria como fazermos isso sem ter que ir até lá e eu disse que sim, que inclusive matar os fungos é muito mais fácil do que cultivá-los. Seria preciso apenas eu mudar toda a programação do meu módulo de controle climático e isso faria com que os fungos morressem em poucos dias. Então ela ficou de trazer o meu HD para que eu pudesse mudar a programação e dar início à Fase Apocalipse.

Houve um silêncio total no carro e todos se entreolharam, surpresos com o que Entrapta havia dito. E então Adora resolveu perguntar:

− É sério isso, Entrapta? Catra quer destruir os fungos?

− Sim! Ela disse que eles têm sido muito nocivos para as pessoas e para o meio ambiente.

− Puxa, eu... por essa eu não esperava... – Adora disse, sem saber o que pensar ou sentir.

Scorpia olhou para Adora pelo retrovisor e deu um sorriso esperançoso, que Adora entendeu. Mas Glimmer disse:

− Afff, você não vai cair nessa, né, Adora? Tá na cara que a Catra está querendo se vingar do Sr. Prime por alguma coisa. Ou ela tem algum outro interesse por trás disso. Eu não confio que aquela louca possa ter alguma boa intenção.

Então Adora perguntou para Entrapta:

− Mas e o Sr. Prime, Entrapta? Como será que ele vai reagir? Ele já desistiu do projeto?

− Eu não tenho essas informações, mas, pela quantidade de dinheiro que eu sei que foi investido naquele projeto, e pela expectativa de retorno, eu acho difícil que ele tenha desistido. É... pensando bem, ele não vai ficar nada feliz com a destruição de tudo. Mas, em ciência, nós temos que saber o momento de recuar, em nome da ética e do bem-estar do ser humano!

Adora não disse mais nada e ficou o caminho todo pensativa. Por que será que Catra estava fazendo aquilo? Será que ela tinha se arrependido das coisas que tinha feito e estaria procurando um jeito de se redimir, pelo menos em parte? Adora queria muito acreditar que sim, embora as últimas atitudes de Catra dificultassem acreditar nisso.

*****

Meia hora depois, Catra chegou na boate com o HD de Entrapta. Ao vê-la entrar, Gildo veio sorrindo com os braços abertos:

− Ô, minha filha! Deus abençoe!

Catra sorriu de volta e foi abraçá-lo. Então ele disse:

− É tão bom ver você por aqui sempre! Espero que não pare de vir agora que sua amiga foi embora.

Ela olhou para ele sem entender e perguntou:

− O quê?

− Suas amigas que vieram buscá-la saíram não faz muito tempo. E, para falar a verdade, eu acho que vou sentir falta daquela menina maluca.

− Q-que amigas vieram buscá-la?

− Aquela loira que estava sempre com você e a grandalhona de nome esquisito.

− A Adora e a Scorpia... A Adora veio aqui?

− Veio. Ela e essa tal de Scorpia, que diabo de nome. Foi essa grandona que você falou no telefone que ia vir, não foi?

− Eu falei dela no telefone?

− É, filha! Quando você me ligou pedindo a localização, foi ela que você falou que viria, não foi?

− Foi... foi ela sim... – Catra disse, compreendendo tudo.

Com certeza, Scorpia e Adora haviam se juntado para tirar Entrapta de lá e tinham chamado Double Trouble para ajudar. E Catra pensou que agora, definitivamente, não havia mais ninguém ao lado dela. A não ser Gildo. Até que ele descobrisse que não era pai dela.

Ela sentou-se numa as banquetas do bar e disse:

− Ei, pai! Será que eu posso pegar uma cerveja... se não estiver muito cedo pra isso...

− Não tá cedo, não, filha! Já passou da hora do almoço e depois do almoço já é de tarde. E tarde não é cedo, compreendeu? Eu só não acompanho você nessa cervejinha porque hoje o Maciel não veio e quem está conferindo o estoque de bebidas é o Ticão, e aquilo lá é mais burro que uma tranca de porta. Eu vou lá ajudá-lo.

− Fica tranquilo. Pode deixar que eu me viro aqui.

Ela pegou uma cerveja e voltou a se sentar no bar. Catra olhou para o HD e o jogou em cima do balcão. Aquilo não servia para mais nada. Sem Entrapta ali, ela não saberia como usar os dados para matar os fungos e não conseguiria tentar consertar pelo menos isso.

E então Catra pensou em Adora. Se ela tivesse chegado um pouquinho mais cedo, teria encontrado Adora ali. E se a loira não quisesse falar com ela, ela teria pelo menos visto Adora por alguns minutos, para saber que ela estava bem.

Mas, pelo jeito, Adora não confiava mais nem um pouco nela. Ela e Scorpia haviam se juntado para tirar Entrapta de lá certamente porque achavam que Catra estivesse fazendo mal para a garota. Mas nem tinha como culpá-las, já que Catra só tinha feito besteiras nos últimos tempos.

E, além disso, pelo jeito a carta que havia deixado para Adora não tinha surtido efeito nenhum, já que, mesmo assim, Adora preferiu agir pelas suas costas. E então Catra pensou que ela merecia isso. Ela merecia toda essa solidão e abandono que ela estava sentindo. Ela tinha cavado esse buraco e agora ela mesma tinha caído nele.

Catra resolveu tomar mais uma cerveja e a segunda cerveja a fez pensar que ela talvez devesse ir lá em Lua Clara e levar o HD e entregar para Adora, e pedir que Adora o desse para Entrapta destruir as plantações de fungos. Mas se Adora não quis nem mandar uma mensagem dizendo que recebeu a carta, será que ela iria atender Catra? Será que as outras meninas iriam chamar Adora se Catra aparecesse por lá querendo falar com ela? E Adora iria acreditar que Catra realmente queria ajudar as pessoas de Ilha das Feras? Eram tantas perguntas e nenhuma resposta que Catra, assim que terminou aquela cerveja, resolveu pegar outra.

A terceira cerveja já fez Catra ter uma ideia bem mais ousada e perigosa, mas também mais divertida. Ela foi até o depósito onde Gildo estava com Ticão e, chegando perto do homem, perguntou:

− Pai... o senhor me ajudaria a fazer uma coisa super perigosa e arriscada, mas que é muito importante para mim?

O homem olhou para ela com curiosidade, coçou a cabeça careca e disse:

− Eu creio que sim, filha! Se estiver ao meu alcance.

− O senhor tem aí lança-chamas, ou ingredientes para fazer coquetel molotov, ou alguma coisa desse tipo?

Ticão parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e, com os olhos brilhando, disse para Gildo:

− Deixa eu participar disso aí também, chefe? Deixa? Eu quero ficar com o lança-chamas!!

Gildo olhou para Catra sorrindo e disse:

− Tudo isso a gente ajeita, filha. No que é que nós vamos tacar fogo?

Por uns instantes, Catra pensou em explicar toda a história para ele, mas ela sabia que não era necessário. Então ela apenas disse, para simplificar:

− Na plantação de um desafeto meu.

− Deixa com o seu velho pai. Nós vamos dar um jeito nisso.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***3 dias depois***

Adora estava cozinha da república quando Mermista entrou lá e, aproveitando que a loira estava ali, perguntou:

− Adora, por acaso o Falcão te entregou uma carta?

− Carta? Que carta? Faz dias que eu não vejo o Falcão.

− Ahnn, parece que outro dia veio uma pessoa aí, não me lembro se foi um menino ou uma menina, é que o Falcão fala tanta asneira que às vezes eu paro de prestar atenção, mas, enfim, veio uma pessoa aí e queria entregar uma cartinha pra você e ele pegou e ficou de te entregar, mas ele esquece todo dia. Deve ser algum crushezinho da faculdade, não sei...

− Afff, crush da faculdade? Sinceramente, não estou com cabeça pra isso no momento... Até porque...

Adora não completou a frase, mas pensou em Catra. Como ela poderia abrir espaço no seu coração para outra pessoa se Catra ainda ocupava ele todo? Então Mermista disse:

− Enfim, a carta está com ele, mas eu vou falar pra ele deixar comigo, porque se continuar na mão dele, não vai chegar em você nunca.

− Ah, tá, mas não tem pressa. Como eu disse, não estou com cabeça pra isso no momento.

Enquanto as duas ainda conversavam na cozinha, Bow entrou correndo no quarto de Glimmer, sem bater na porta. Quando viu o rapaz dentro do seu quarto, Glimmer deu um pulo de susto e disse:

− Ei!! Privacidade, porra!

− Glimmer! O rastreador! Eles acabaram de pegar a estrada para Ilha das Feras!

− O quê?? Caralho, deu certo!!! Chama a Adora! Vamos atrás deles!

Bow foi avisar Adora enquanto Glimmer chamava um táxi.

Isso tudo era resultado do plano de Glimmer. Uma semana antes, Glimmer tinha procurado Adora e Bow dizendo que tinha tido uma ideia sobre como fazer para ir junto com o seu pai para Ilha das Feras:

− Gente, tive uma ideia para seguir meu pai na missão dele até Ilha das Feras. Ele me disse que o parceiro que está trabalhando secretamente com ele é o Pereira. Eu conheço o Pereira, então a gente pode fazer o seguinte: nós vamos colocar um rastreador no carro do Pereira e vamos acompanhando pelo aplicativo. Se ele começar a se deslocar para Ilha das Feras, nós os seguimos! – Glimmer disse toda entusiasmada.

Bow levantou a mão e disse:

− Tenho algumas perguntas.

− Ih, já sei que você vai querer colocar um monte de empecilho no meu plano. Vai, fala logo!

− Primeiro: você sabe qual é o carro do Pereira?

− Não, mas nada que um plantãozinho de algumas horas perto da delegacia não resolva. A gente fica de olho e, quando ele chegar ou sair, a gente descobre.

− Segundo: quem vai colocar o rastreador no carro?

− Nós, caralho! O rastreador é um bagulhinho pequeno. A gente descobre qual é o carro, chega de mansinho, cola o negócio embaixo do carro ou por dentro do para-choque, sei lá! Isso é fácil.

− Terceiro: quem vai ficar acompanhando o rastreador pelo aplicativo?

− É... você? – Glimmer disse, com um sorriso forçado.

− Ah, tá! Eu vou ter que ficar 24h grudado no celular para acompanhar o rastreador? Nem fodendo! – o rapaz respondeu nervoso.

− Bow, você já fica 24h no celular!

− Eu não! Quem faz isso é você! E quando eu fico, não fico olhando pra uma tela parada esperando um pontinho se mexer.

− Tá bom, a gente reveza! Cada um acompanha um pouco... mas vai ficar no seu celular, tá?

− Ou seja... quem vai ter que ficar de olho sou eu mesmo, né? E se eles resolverem ir de madruga?

− Aí fodeu! Aí não vai ter como a gente ir junto. A não ser que, se você estiver acordado de madrugada, e ver o pontinho se mexendo em direção à Ilha das Feras...

− Gente... deixa eu colocar a quarta pergunta... – Adora disse. E, olhando para eles meio desanimada, perguntou – E quem disse que eles vão com o carro do parceiro do seu pai?

Glimmer e Bow se entreolharam e Glimmer disse, também um pouco desanimada:

− Eu sei que não é certeza... mas é a única chance que a gente tem. Vamos tentar a sorte.

Eles discutiram mais alguns detalhes e resolveram seguir o plano de Glimmer: descobriram qual era o carro do Pereira, colocaram o rastreador e Bow ficou encarregado de olhar, de tempos em tempos, o aplicativo do rastreador.

Alguns dias se passaram e nada. O carro apenas se movimentava dentro da cidade. Até que neste dia, no finalzinho da tarde, já quase escurecendo, Bow viu que o carro acessou a estrada que levava à comunidade rural de Ilha das Feras.

Quando o táxi chegou na república, eles pediram que fosse o mais rápido possível para Ilha das Feras. Pelo aplicativo, Bow viu que o carro do Pereira já estava quase na metade do caminho.

Quando entraram em Ilha das Feras, Adora estranhou o fato de que a pacata vila parecia mais movimentada do que o normal, e havia pessoas ali que não estavam vestidas como os moradores humildes do lugar. Eram vários homens com macacão verde escuro e Adora reconheceu a logo das empresas Prime-Black no macacão. Bow pediu que o motorista os deixasse perto de onde o carro do Pereira estava estacionado e eles desceram e foram se aproximando a pé. Glimmer apontou para um homem que se dirigia para a praça central e disse:

− Aquele ali é o Pereira! E o carro dele está parado ali. Tem uma pessoa no banco do passageiro, não tem? Acho que é o meu pai! Vamos chegar mais perto.

Eles foram chegando devagar e Glimmer reconheceu o pai, mesmo ele estando de boné e óculos escuros. Ela chegou perto da janela do carro sem fazer barulho e disse:

− Pai!

Micah levou um susto tão grande que, rapidamente, sacou a arma e apontou para a garota, que acabou gritando por ter levado um susto também. Quando ele viu que era ela, abaixou a arma e disse:

− Cíntia?! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Mas o grito de Glimmer chamou a atenção de alguns dos homens de macacão, que começaram a olhar em volta para ver de onde vinha o barulho. Micah percebeu isso e disse para Glimmer e os outros:

− Rápido! Entrem no banco de trás e se abaixem. Não deixem que esses homens vejam vocês!

Eles entraram e se abaixaram e Micah também se abaixou para parecer que o carro estava vazio. Os homens continuaram procurando por um tempo de onde havia vindo o som de grito, mas, como não viram nada, continuaram o trabalho que estavam fazendo, que era coletar alguma coisa no chão.

Quando os homens voltaram a se distrair com o seu trabalho, Micah olhou para o banco de trás e disse, meio bravo:

− Eu não acredito que vocês estão aqui! O que estão fazendo? É muito perigoso estar aqui hoje!

− Pai, o que está acontecendo? Por que tem esse monte de homem uniformizado andando pelas ruas uma hora dessas? Já é de noite e eles ainda estão trabalhando?

− É isso que eu e o Pereira queremos descobrir. O Pereira foi até o bar conversar com o proprietário para ver se descobre alguma coisa. Droga... justo hoje que estava tudo organizado para invadirmos a CSP... – Micah disse desapontado – Mas com esse monte de funcionários por todos os lados, vai ser impossível!

Glimmer viu que seu pai ficou decepcionado e preocupado com a situação e ficou triste por ele. Então, afagou o ombro do homem e disse:

− Não fique triste, pai! Você vai conseguir fazer isso num outro dia.

Ele olhou para ela sorrindo e acariciou a mão dela que estava no seu ombro. Mas logo depois, franziu as sobrancelhas e perguntou:

− Mas como é que você sabia que eu estaria aqui hoje? Você nos seguiu?

− Ahnnn... longa história... Mas, olha, o Pereira vem voltando.

Pereira entrou no carro e, vendo Glimmer e os outros no banco de trás, disse, meio surpreso:

− O que é isso? Quem são ess... espera... Cíntia?? Menina, como você cresceu!

− Oi, tio Pereira! Tudo bem? Como vai a família?

− Eu desteto interromper esse reencontro, mas a gente não tem tempo pra isso agora! – Micah disse, meio nervoso – E aí, Pereira? O que você descobriu?

− Aconteceu uma coisa meio bizarra aqui ontem. Houve um atentado que deve ter sido realizado por algum grupo rival do pessoal da Prime.

− Que tipo de atentado? – Micah perguntou surpreso.

− O dono do bar disse que ontem à tarde apareceram aqui várias caminhonetes com um monte de homens, que, segundo palavras dele, “parecia um monte de bandido”, e eles foram até as estufas e plantações de cogumelos das empresas Prime-Black, colocaram fogo em tudo e destruíram tudo. Parece que eles estavam com uma grande quantidade de coquetel molotov, uns lança-chamas e umas tochas improvisadas com madeira e estopa. Segundo ele, jogaram gasolina em tudo e botaram fogo em todo o campo de cultivo da empresa e nas estufas também. Nas áreas de cultivo que ficam perto das roças e casas dos moradores, eles jogaram soda cáustica, talvez para não correr o risco de incendiar o que não era da empresa.

− Humm... estranho isso, não? – Micah disse, intrigado – Bandidos com consciência e preocupação com os moradores...

− E não é só isso que eu achei estranho. Ele disse que, segundo algumas testemunhas, quem estava dando as ordens e comandando os ataques eram um homem e uma garota. Segundo palavras dele, o homem era “baixinho, gordo, careca, cheio de correntes e pulseiras de ouro e tinha um jeitão de malandro”, e a garota era morena, baixa, magra e tinha o cabelo comprido.

Adora, Glimmer e Bow se entreolharam e Micah percebeu os olhares, e então perguntou:

− O que foi? Que caras são essas? Vocês sabem de alguma coisa?

− Ahnnn... talvez a gente saiba quem fez isso... – Adora disse.

− Você não está achando que foi a Catra e o pai dela, né, Adora? – Glimmer perguntou.

− Só pode ser, Glimmer! A Entrapta disse que a Catra queria destruir o cultivo de fungos e a descrição bate com eles dois.

− Afff, mas “garota morena, baixa, magra e com cabelo comprido”... podem ser quinhentas mil pessoas com essa descrição.

− Mas junto com um homem que é idêntico ao pai dela? – Adora insistiu.

− Que também não é uma pessoa incomum! – Glimmer respondeu.

− A não ser pela quantidade de ouro... – Bow observou.

− Espera aí! Quem é Catra e quem é o pai dela? – Micah perguntou.

− Catra é uma pessoa que trabalha, ou trabalhava, para o Sr. Prime – Adora disse – e o pai dela, a gente não tem muita certeza, mas parece que ele é dono de uma boate baixo nível lá perto do Morro do Gato.

− E qual seria o interesse deles em destruir as instalações da Prime-Black? – Pereira perguntou.

− A gente não sabe bem, mas Catra pode ter se desentendido com o Sr. Prime e talvez esteja querendo se vingar – Glimmer disse.

− Ou talvez ela tenha se arrependido de ajudá-lo a fazer coisas erradas e esteja querendo se redimir... – Adora disse.

− Coisa que eu acho muito pouco provável – Glimmer respondeu seca.

− Mas não impossível – Bow disse, e Glimmer olhou para ele de cara feia, enquanto ele erguia os ombros.

− A descrição que o dono do bar forneceu bate com a aparência deles? – Pereira perguntou.

Adora respondeu que sim e Pereira e Micah se entreolharam. Então Micah disse:

− De qualquer forma, a situação aqui está muito perigosa, tem muita gente circulando e todos estão em alerta. Vamos ter que adiar nossos planos. Quero que vocês me passem mais informações desses dois que vocês acham que orquestraram o ataque. Você sabe o que os uniformizados estão fazendo, Pereira?

− O dono do bar disse que eles estão tentando localizar amostras do fungo. Parece que esse negócio, fungo ou cogumelo, sei lá o que é isso, se alastrou pela cidade inteira, mas os que estavam nos campos ficaram totalmente destruídos. Agora eles estão tentando conseguir achar algumas amostras que podem ter ficado intactas aqui perto da praça. Acho que vão tentar recomeçar o cultivo.

− Bom, vamos voltar para a cidade e deixar esses três desajuizados lá na república deles – Micah disse – E essa garota e esse homem que fizeram isso, sejam quem forem, estão com a vida por um fio. O Sr. Prime não vai deixar isso barato.

*****

***Morro do Gato***

***14 anos antes do tempo atual***

Aquele domingo de tiroteio marcou para sempre a história do Morro do Gato. Anos depois, as pessoas ainda contavam histórias sobre aquele dia, de como sobreviveram, ou de como parentes e conhecidos seus sobreviveram ou morreram por conta da luta entre as facções rivais do bicheiro Gildo Malvadeza e do traficante Bento da Tiana. O episódio, que ficou conhecido nos jornais como “A chacina do Morro do Gato”, deixou mais de 30 mortos e muitos feridos, além de alguns desaparecidos e corpos não identificados.

O desfecho do caso não deu a vitória para nenhum dos dois lados. Houve perdas e mortes para ambos e a disputa não parou por aí, até que, meses depois, e depois de mais alguns conflitos menores, um batalhão de polícia pacificadora tomou o morro e empurrou ambas as facções para áreas menores e mais afastadas uma da outra.

Mas, além das mortes dos envolvidos nas facções, o que marcou a chacina foi a morte de dezenas de inocentes. Famílias inteiras foram mortas, como foi o caso da família da Norminha da Glória, em que morreram todas as pessoas que moravam na casa: ela, sua irmã mais nova, sua mãe e sua filha de apenas quatro anos.

Naquele dia, depois do tiroteio, um silêncio assustador pairou sobre a comunidade. Cada um se fechou com sua família em casa, ou foi cuidar dos corpos de seus mortos. Eram eles por eles mesmo, com um pouco de ajuda do pessoal de um posto de saúde local, já que, até então, a polícia não subia ali e, em alguns pontos, a ambulância não chegava.

Tirando vantagem da situação, muito malandros locais aproveitaram aqueles minutos de choque, silêncio e luto para saquear as casas ou os corpos que jaziam nas ruas. Foram dois desses malandros que encontraram os corpos de Sara e Roco e sua filhinha praticamente presa entre eles.

O rapaz de boné, com camiseta de time, vinha remexendo em uma caixa de papelão, sem olhar para o amigo:

− Ó aqui, mano! Peguei uns baguio ali nas casa das pessoa morta. Tomara que tem alguma coisa que presta aqui. Tô precisando duma grana urgente, tá ligado?

O magro, de cabeça raspada, também não olhou pro amigo. Continuava com os olhos fixos na menininha à sua frente, que ele tinha acabado de desprender do meio dos pais, e disse, num tom de voz baixo e pausado:

− Vem ver o que eu achei aqui, mano...

O outro continuava entretido com as bugigangas dentro da caixa e falou empolgado:

− Cê num vai acreditar, véi! Ó o que eu peguei na casa da mina do broquinho.

O outro olhou pra ele pela primeira vez, com o semblante franzido, como se não estivesse entendendo:

− Que mina do broquinho?

− Aquela mina bonita pa caraio que desfila no broco do morro, mano. A tal da princesa lá...

− Ah, a rainha do bloquinho?

− Essa mémo!

− Que que cê pegou lá na casa dela?

− Aqui ó! A coroa dela! – e estendeu para o amigo uma tiara avermelhada de um metal fino e reluzente.

O amigo pegou o objeto na mão e analisou. Apesar de ser apenas uma faixa de metal, a tiara era relativamente pesada e o tom avermelhado a tornava imponente. Ela trazia, na parte que ficava no alto da cabeça, entalhados no metal como se fosse um recorte, dois olhos de gato. E na lateral direita, na parte que descia perto da orelha, escrito discretamente com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes “Magicats”.

O de cabeça raspada disse para o de boné:

− E cê acha que isso presta pra alguma coisa?

− Sei lá, mano! Será que não dá pra mim vender e conseguir um dinheirinho nisso aí?

− Nussa, mano, cê é burro pa caraio. Isso aqui é porcaria, não tem valor, não! É aquelas parada de desfile, que eles faz só pra ficar bonito no dia.

− Será, mano? Será que é recicrage essa porra aí?

− Certeza, mano! – disse o de cabeça raspada, jogando a tiara de volta na caixa cheia de tranqueiras.

O de boné pareceu realmente decepcionado:

− Eu achava que ia tirar uma grana, véi. Mas só achei tranquera por aí. Se ainda a vagabunda da Suelen não tivesse terminado comigo, eu dava essa coroa pra ela, falava que ela era minha rainha... – e sorriu olhando a coroa dentro da caixa.

O de cabeça raspada deu um tapa na nuca dele, quase derrubando o boné:

− Para de ser otário, mano! Esquece essa vagabunda que te meteu o pé. Nóis vamo é ganhar dinheiro com isso aqui, ó – e apontou para a menina, que olhava para os dois com os olhos assustados. Ela estava muda e imóvel, parecia em choque.

Só nesse momento o de boné viu que havia uma criança ali:

− Que isso aí, mano?

− Uma criança, pô! Além de burro, é cego agora?

− Mas como é que a gente vamo ganhar dinheiro com essa porra aí?

− Cê não tem miolo dentro da cabeça, não, véi? – e, olhando friamente nos olhos do amigo e diminuindo o tom de voz, disse – Nóis vamo vender ela...

− Cê tá loco, mano? Vamo vender pra quem essa porra?

− Sei lá, véi! A gente acha! Tem esses gringo que compra criança pra adotar, pra prostituir, tem essas quadrilha que vende órgão... tá cheio de gente endinherada querendo criança por aí...

O de boné olhou para o amigo com os olhos arregalados e fez o sinal da cruz:

− Creindeuspai, véi! Issaí não atrai coisa boa, não! Eu num mexo com essas parada, não, véi...

O outro pareceu irritado:

− Cê é um cuzão mesmo, cara! A hora que a gente tem a oportunidade de tirar o pé da lama, cê dá pa trais...

Eles ficaram uns instantes em silêncio, até que o de boné disse, num tom conciliador:

− Larga a mão disso, mano! Deixa a de menor aí. Vamo procurar coisa de valor nas casa aí...

− Coisa de valor, véi? Cê acha que nóis tá onde? Nesses bairro de bacana? Nóis tá numa comunidade, fii! Aqui não tem coisa de valor. A única coisa de valor é essa minazinha aqui! É vender ela pra alguém e enfiar a grana no bolso! – disse irritado.

O rapaz segurou a caixa de papelão com uma mão e com a outra levantou o boné e coçou a cabeça com a própria aba do boné. Parecia agoniado com a ideia. Olhou pra menina e sentiu pena. Mas nesse momento seu semblante se iluminou como se ele tivesse tido uma ideia:

− Peraí, mano! Eu tô lembrando de uma pessoa...

− Quem? – O de cabeça raspada perguntou meio desconfiado.

− Uma tia que eu peguei aí um tempo atrais... era meio baranga, mas, na cama ela manjava dos paranauê, tá ligado? – e riu, malicioso, mostrando uma falha onde deveria existir o canino esquerdo.

− Hum... e o que isso tem a ver com a nossa parada aqui?

− Tem a ver que ela tem contato com gente da alta, gente da grana. Fora que ela é tipo estudada, tá ligado? Ela manja das coisa...

− Uma tia que conhece gente da grana e é estudada e deu uns cata em você?? Cê tá zuando com a minha cara, seu cuzão? – o magro disse nervoso, dando uns passos em direção ao amigo.

− Não, véi! Eu tô falando sério! – o outro colocou a caixa de papelão na frente do rosto pra se defender – Ela é estudada e tal, mas é pilantra igual nóis. E gosta duma grana fácil, tá ligado?

− E como que ela vai ajudar nóis? E quem falou que ela vai querer?

− Vou ligar pra ela, mano. Vê se ela tem alguma ideia... peraí...

O rapaz tirou o celular do bolso, procurou um número e ligou. Depois de uns segundos, disse com a voz meio melosa:

− E aê, princesa? Sabe quem tá falando?

A voz do outro lado disse, meio rude:

− Sei, né? Seu número está identificado na minha agenda... Tá me ligando por quê?

− Pra matar a saudade – o rapaz disse com a voz manhosa.

O amigo, do lado de cá, perdeu a paciência e deu um soco no braço dele, sussurrando:

− Fala logo, caraio!

A mulher, por sua vez, também não parecia muito amigável:

− Ãham, tá... fala logo o que você quer e para de me fazer perder tempo!

− Nossa, princesa, que coração peludo é esse?

O amigo ameaçou dar mais um soco e ele resolveu falar:

− Tá, beleza, é o seguinte: acabou de rolar uma chacina aqui no Morro do Gato. Eu tô aqui fazendo umas coleta... e achei uma criança que os pai morrero... eu tava aqui pensando... será que não tem como ganhar uma graninha com a mina, não?

A voz do outro lado demorou uns segundo pra responder, mas disse:

− Você tá louco? Eu não vou me meter em coisa pesada desse tipo, não! Procura outra pessoa!

O da cabeça raspada, que ouvia tudo o que a mulher falava, deu um tapa na própria testa e olhou furioso para o rapaz. O de boné ainda tentou salvar a situação:

− Peraê, Otávia! Ajuda eu! Eu tô precisado de dinheiro! Você conhece gente importante, poderosa... deve ter alguém que quer essa minazinha aqui... E não esquece que eu te ajudei, fiz aquelas parada zuada pra você lá, lembra? Sabotei o freio do carro daquela tia lá... e no fim das conta ainda morreu o marido junto...

– Cala a boca, Breno! Eu já disse que não era pra tocar nunca mais nesse assunto!

– Tá bom, é que eu só tô te lembrando que nóis é parcero...

A mulher ficou mais uns segundo em silêncio e perguntou:

− Quantos anos tem a menina?

− Sei lá... é pequena...

− Afff... pequena quanto? É bebê, já fala, já anda?

− Fala, anda, faiz cocô sozinha... – e, olhando pra menina com uma interrogação no olhar, perguntou – Ôh, menina! Cê faiz cocô sozinha, né?

A mulher continuou:

− Como ela é? Parece saudável? Tem algum defeito físico? É bonitinha?

− Ó, vou ti falar a verdade pra você... a minazinha é mó esquisita... magrela, cabeluda, tem um zóio de cada cor...

O amigo se contorcia de raiva ao lado, inconformado com a burrice do rapaz. E ouviu a voz da mulher dizer do outro lado da ligação:

− O quê? Você tá de brincadeira comigo, Breno? Não vem com criança defeituosa pro meu lado, não, que aí não dá pra fazer nada!

− Não é defeito, não, princesa! A mina só tá mal tratada, tá suja, descabelada por causa das treta que rolaro aqui. É só dar uma gariba nela que ela fica bonitinha.

− Manda uma foto dela pra mim.

O rapaz apontou o celular pra menina, que permanecia imóvel, tirou uma foto e enviou.

Depois de alguns segundos, Otávia disse:

− Você sabe quem são os pais dessa menina?

− É um sambista metido a gostosão aqui do morro e uma mulherzinha bravinha, líder comunitária.

− E ela não tem mais parentes que vão dar falta dela e ir atrás?

− Tem nada! Que eu saiba, era só eles dois.

A mulher pareceu refletir um pouco e disse:

− Com exceção desses olhos estranhos, ela se parece um pouco com uma outra menina daí que deve ter mais ou menos a mesma idade. Essa sim, se você conseguisse pegar, renderia uma grana muito boa! Nós estaríamos feitos!

− Quem, Otávia?

− A filha da Norminha da Glória com o Gildo.

− Vixi, mano, essa aê não tem como pegar, não...

− Eu sei, é impossível. A família vive protegendo a menina pro Gildo não chegar perto. Acho que o Gildo nunca nem viu a menina.

− É impossível mesmo, mas não é por isso, não, princesa. É impossível porque agora a mina tá morta. Passaro fogo nela durante o tiroteio...

− O quê? – Otávia quase gritou no telefone – A filha da Norminha morreu no tiroteio?

− Morreu, mano! E a Norminha morreu também.

− A Norminha também morreu? – a voz da mulher estava ficando totalmente alterada, mas, de alguma forma estranha, parecia que havia uma certa empolgação no tom.

− Morreu! Morreu a menina, a Norminha, a véia, mãe dela, e aquela irmã gatinha dela também. Morreu todo mundo... Os cara do Bento fizero de propósito pra se vingar do Gildo. Foram lá na casa e mataro todo mundo.

− Tem certeza de que morreu todo mundo da família da Norminha?

− Tenho, mano! Eu e meu parcero passamo lá agora pouco e vimo.

A voz da mulher, agora, estava exaltadíssima:

− Espera um minuto. Eu tive uma ideia. Eu vou ligar pra minha amiga Sandra e já te retorno.

Demorou uns vinte minutos até que mulher tornasse a ligar. Nesse meio tempo, a menina pareceu sair do transe em que se encontrava e olhou para os corpos dos pais à sua frente. Começou a chorar baixinho, como se tivesse medo de fazer barulho, e abraçou os próprios bracinhos ao redor do corpo. Já era tarde da noite e esfriava. Ao longe, o barulho de pessoas circulando e o sons de choros e lamentações começou a aumentar. As pessoas estavam saindo de suas casas e procurando saber notícias dos vizinhos.

O rapaz de cabeça raspada falou pro outro:

− Vamo sair daqui, mano. Vamo levar a mina com a gente. Se essa tia demorar pra ligar, a gente desova ela por aí.

O outro concordou com a cabeça.

O de cabeça raspada tentou pegar a mão da menina, que se esquivou, e ele ficou irritado:

− Dá essa mão aqui, piveta!

A menina continuava com os bracinhos cruzados. Chorava, mas a sua expressão não era de medo, e sim, de raiva. Antes que o amigo apelasse pra violência, Breno resolveu intervir. Ainda segurando a caixa de papelão com uma mão, estendeu a outra pra garotinha e falou sorrindo:

− Vem aqui com o tio, vem! Eu vou te levar pra uma tia muito boazinha que vai te dar bolo e guaraná. Ela vai cuidar de você.

A menina ainda estava relutante, e disse com voz fraca:

− Eu quero a minha mãe...

− Ó, sua mãe tá meio zuada agora, mas o tio vai te levar prum lugar bem legal. A tia que tem lá vai cuidar de você, prometo!

A garota pareceu entender que não tinha muita opção e deu a mão para ele. Os três caminharam por ruas menos movimentadas tentando não chamar a atenção. Depois de um tempo, Otávia ligou de volta:

− Oi, Breno. Sou eu. Eu já falei com a Sandra. Acho que vai dar certo. Só que para o plano funcionar, vocês vão ter que sumir com o corpo da filha da Norminha.

– Nossa, mano, que embaçado... – Breno disse, olhando para o parceiro.

Mas o rapaz, que ouviu o que Otávia havia dito, respondeu:

– Embaçado nada! Fala pra ela que se a grana for boa, nóis volta lá e faz o serviço agora mesmo.

– Então tá. Nóis dá um jeito no corpo da outra mina – Breno disse meio espantado com a frieza do amigo.

– Ótimo! Então pode trazer essa menina pra mim.

Breno sorriu e piscou pro amigo:

− Valeu, Otávia! Sabia que cê era firmeza!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O que não é uma pessoa que acha que vai morrer e que perdeu tudo, né, minha gente?! Catra tá totalmente vida loka e vai fazer o que ela acha que tem que fazer e dane-se tudo.  
> Preparem o coração porque no próximo capítulo, Catra vai tomar uma atitude mais ousada ainda e nós vamos finalmente ver o desfecho da carta perdida.  
> Até lá!!


	44. 44 - Liberdade e prisão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E vamos para mais um capítulo, pessoas lindas!  
> Muitas emoções e momentos decisivos! Como vocês sabem, essa fanfic faz uma releitura de vários fatos da série original, só que adaptados para o nosso mundo. Então, conforme vocês forem lendo, acho que vocês já vão sacar o que vai acontecer no final do capítulo... :/  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo faz referência a situações de violência contra mulheres e essas referências podem causar desconforto psicológico.

***Apartamento de Otávia Mills***

***14 anos antes do tempo atual***

Sandra Weaver já estava no apartamento de Otávia quando Breno e seu parceiro chegaram trazendo a menina que haviam encontrado no Morro do Gato.

Assim que entrou, Breno, cheio de sorrisos, foi cumprimentar Otávia com um beijo no rosto:

− E aí, minha princesa?

− Não vem com gracinha, não, que estamos aqui pra tratar de negócios – a mulher o repeliu com frieza.

− Isso mesmo! – o parceiro mal encarado disse – Vim aqui pra deixar a menina, pegar minha grana e vazar!

− Espera aí! Não é assim que vai pegando a grana, não! – Otávia disse – Só vai ter grana depois que o plano der certo!

− E como é que é esse tal plano, tia? – o rapaz perguntou irritado, cruzando os braços.

− Vocês sumiram com o corpo da filha da Norminha? Porque senão o plano não vai dar certo!

− Sumimo, Otávia! – Breno disse – Tiramo escondido da casa, antes dos vizinho chegar, e enterramo no fundo duma construção abandonada ali perto. Mó dó da mina, tadinha...

− Isso já é um bom começo! – Otávia disse.

− Tá, e daí? – o outro rapaz perguntou impaciente – O que vai acontecer agora?

− Agora eu vou ligar pro Gildo e vou falar que estou com a filha dele aqui na minha casa. Vou falar que um amigo meu do morro viu a menina sozinha e abandonada depois do tiroteio, na casa cheia de gente morta, e, como sabia que eu conhecia a Norminha, resolveu trazer a menina para mim. O Gildo provavelmente nunca viu a menina nem por foto, não vai saber que esta aqui não é a filha dele.

− E aí nós vamo vender a mina pra ele? Pedir resgate? Vai fazer o quê? – o rapaz ainda tentava entender.

− Tudo isso é arriscado demais. Se a gente tentar fazer esse tipo de negociação com o Gildo, ele simplesmente nos mata e pega a menina. Vamos fazer melhor ainda: o Gildo não pode levar a menina para a casa dele, porque ele é casado e não quer se indispor com a mulher. Aliás, foi por isso que ele e a Norminha brigaram e ela nunca deixou que ele visse a menina. Nós vamos dizer pro Gildo que nós queremos ajudar, que nós podemos ficar responsáveis pela menina, responsáveis por criá-la, educá-la, dar tudo de melhor pra ela, e ele ainda vai poder vê-la de vez em quando. Em troca, ele vai nos dar uma generosa mesada, além de dinheiro pra escola da menina, plano de saúde, etc.

− Humm... e quem disse que ele vai aceitar, tia? Por que ele ia deixar a filha dele com gente como nóis?

− Com gente como nós, não. Mas com a minha amiga aqui, sim! A Sandra é professora universitária, tem um bom emprego, uma boa condição de vida, tem estudo, educação, é a pessoa ideal pra criar a filha dele com uma vida boa e longe do Morro do Gato e do alcance do Bento.

Todos olharam para Weaver, esperando algum comentário, já que ela tinha ficado o tempo todo quieta e de cara fechada. Então ela disse:

− Estou pensando sobre isso ainda. Não sei se quero entrar nessa história e não sei se quero assumir essa responsabilidade – disse olhando para a garotinha que continuava quieta e com os olhinhos arregalados, olhando assustada para todos e segurando com força a mão de Breno.

− Sandra, mas você é a única a quem Gildo confiaria os cuidados da filha dele! Se você não topar, não vai dar certo! – Otávia disse, agoniada.

− Ê, tia, tira o pé da nossa janta! – o rapaz mal encarado disse – Todo mundo aqui querendo ganhar uma grana fácil e você aí embaçando o meio de campo!

− Grana fácil pra vocês! Mas sou eu que vou ter que aturar essa peste pro resto da vida! – Weaver disse olhando de cara feia pra menina.

− Não é pro resto da vida, Sandra! Quando ela for maior de idade, você manda ela ir cuidar da vida dela. E até lá, vão ser anos de dinheiro garantido! – Otávia disse.

− Iihhh, já tô veno que eu vou sair no prejuízo aqui! Topa logo, tia! Para de embaçar!

− Bom... eu posso até topar... mas tenho algumas condições – Weaver disse.

− Que condições? – Otávia perguntou, meio desconfiada.

− Primeiro, eu quero que você, Otávia, diga ao Gildo que é perigoso ele ficar vindo aqui ver a menina sempre porque o Bento pode descobrir e colocar a vida da menina em risco. Diga a ele que o Bento jurou a menina de morte e sei lá mais o quê. Invente alguma coisa. Eu só não quero aquele bicheiro enfiado aqui na minha casa por causa dessa garota.

− Tá bom! Fechado! Não vai ser difícil convencê-lo disso.

− Outra condição: eu vou dividir o dinheiro com vocês durante um ano. Depois, o dinheiro fica só comigo – Weaver disse, cruzando os braços.

− O quê? Tá querendo passar a perna na gente, tia? – o rapaz mal encarado disse irritado.

− É pegar ou largar! – Weaver disse irredutível.

− Cê é forgada, hein, tia? – Breno disse, também contrariado.

− Acontece que eu vou ter que adotar essa menina. Legalmente, perante a justiça, eu serei responsável por tudo o que acontecer com ela e por tudo o que ela fizer. Vou ter preocupações e obrigações que vocês não terão. Fora que posso ter gastos também. E se, em algum momento, o Gildo desistir de sustentá-la? Ou descobrir tudo? Eu não poderei simplesmente abandoná-la, porque teria que responder por isso na justiça. Vocês não terão nenhuma dessas preocupações. Acho mais do que justo, depois de um ano, eu ficar com todo o dinheiro para fazer um pé de meia, caso alguma coisa dê errado.

Otávia olhou para a amiga e, discretamente, deu uma piscadinha para ela. Depois disse:

− Ok, eu concordo! Eu não quero ter obrigação nenhuma com essa menina e, pra mim, o dinheiro que eu ganhar durante um ano já vai ser uma boa ajuda. Por mim, eu topo fazer desse jeito!

− Ó, pensando bem... até que não é um negócio ruim, não... – Breno disse – Tô fudido mémo, sem grana pra nada. Esse dinheirinho aí durante um ano vai cair do céu!

O rapaz de cabeça raspada continuou calado, de cara fechada e braços cruzados. Parecia estar pensando. Até que disse:

− Tá bom, vai... eu ia só pedir uma grana agora por ter trazido ela pra cá. Ganhar uma mesadinha por um ano não vai ser ruim não.

− Ótimo! – Weaver disse, se levantando do sofá – Sendo assim, eu topo! E, antes que alguém tenha alguma ideia idiota, já aviso que, de todos aqui, eu sou a pessoa mais acima de suspeita. Se alguém tentar me prejudicar, me extorquir, me chantagear ou dizer alguma coisa pro Gildo, eu viro a história toda a meu favor e a pessoa que me trair não vai viver pra contar como foi.

Os dois malandros se entreolharam e Otávia disse:

− Concordo, amiga! Agora, vou ligar pro Gildo.

− Ô, Otávia! Não era bom dar alguma coisa pra essa mina comer, tadinha? – Breno perguntou – E um banho também. O tiroteio foi logo depois do almoço e já tá tarde. A mina deve estar morrendo de fome.

− Tá, eu vou arrumar alguma coisa pra ela comer. Mas banho, não. Uma hora dessas, o Gildo deve estar louco atrás dessa menina. Eu quero que ele chegue aqui e tenha um choque ao ver o estado dela. Isso vai ajudar a convencê-lo de que ele precisa de ajuda para criá-la.

− Cê é esperta, hein, princesa? – Breno disse sorrindo.

− E tem outra coisa: isso aí dentro dessa caixa que você trouxe é a tiara que a Norminha usa no desfile do bloco?

− É sim.

− Então me dá essa tiara aqui! Eu vou deixar junto com a menina e vou falar pro Gildo que vocês acharam a menina agarrada com a tiara, chorando e chamando a mãe. O Gildo pode ser muito bravo com todo mundo, mas ele era frouxo pela Norminha. Ele vai se derreter quando ouvir isso – Otávia disse rindo.

− Como é o nome dessa garota? – Weaver perguntou.

− Sei lá, mano! A mina não abre a boca pra falar nada! – Breno disse.

− Humm... a Norminha já tinha me falado, mas eu não me lembro... – Otávia disse pensativa – Mas isso não importa! A partir de agora, ela vai se chamar Catarina.

− Nussa, mano! Tá zuando a mina? Mó nome de véia! – Breno disse, inconformado.

− Justamente! Era o nome da mãe do Gildo. A gente tem que bombardear o coração dele de emoções para ele não conseguir nem pensar e não desconfiar de nada!

Otávia foi até a menina e, abaixando-se perto dela, disse:

− Vai chegar um tio aqui e, quando ele perguntar, você diz pra ele que seu nome é Catarina, viu? E se ele te chamar de Catarina, você responde.

− Mas meu nome não é Catanina! – a menininha disse, fazendo cara de brava.

− Mas se você falar que é, ele vai te dar um monte de brinquedo e de doce!

− Mas eu não gosto desse nome! É feio!

− Mas se você falar pra ele que você se chama Catarina, eu prometo que te levo de volta pra sua mãe e pro seu pai – Otávia disse sorrindo.

− Ô, mano! Que maldade fazer isso com a mina! – Breno disse em voz baixa, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

− E aí? – Otávia perguntou com frieza – Vai falar que se chama Catarina ou não vai?

A menininha balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e Otávia se levantou sorrindo.

− Ótimo! Agora eu vou ligar pro Gildo! Um ano de vida boa, hein, meus amigos? – E se virando discretamente para Weaver, a mulher disse em voz baixa – É claro que depois nós duas vamos renegociar a minha comissão nessa história toda. Mas eu converso com você depois.

E, procurando um número na agenda do seu celular, Otávia ligou para o homem.

*****

***Bar Thaymor***

***Tempo atual***

Depois do ataque em Ilha das Feras, Catra voltou sentindo um alívio enorme por um lado, mas estava receosa por outro. Ela sabia que tinha metido a mão em um vespeiro e que, assim que o Sr. Prime descobrisse o que ela fez, ela estaria jurada de morte. Se é que já não estava. Por isso, pediu a Gildo que a deixasse ficar por uns dias no quartinho que Entrapta havia ocupado, pois ela estava com medo de retaliações e se sentia bem mais segura ali.

Na manhã seguinte ao ataque, ela acordou triste. Já era o terceiro dia seguido que ela sonhava com Adora e não estava mais conseguindo suportar a saudade. Era uma saudade que chegava a doer, mas ela não tinha coragem de ligar, porque pensava que Adora tinha recebido a carta e não tinha entrado em contato, o que era um sinal de que ela não havia aceitado o seu pedido de desculpas.

A saudade era tanta que ela passou o dia todo pensando em ir até a Zona do Medo só para buscar o travesseiro de Adora, mas ela sabia que fazer isso era praticamente assinar uma sentença de morte.

Quando a noite chegou, ela resolveu ir ao Thaymor. Embora fosse perigoso ficar se expondo, o Thaymor era um lugar cheio de gente e era mais difícil acontecer alguma coisa ali. E, além disso, ela tinha um fio de esperança de encontrar Adora lá. Se a loira estivesse lá, talvez ela teria coragem de se aproximar e tentar conversar.

Mas Catra chegou no Thaymor, rodou o bar todo e não viu Adora. Então resolveu beber para tentar esquecer um pouco dos problemas. Depois de algumas cervejas, Catra percebeu que já era hora de ir embora, porque ela já estava perdendo a noção dos limites. Antes de ir embora, foi ao banheiro e, quando estava saindo, viu o Véio. Ela ficou apavorada. Se ele a visse ali, poderia segui-la e ver onde ela estava escondida. Então, voltou para perto do banheiro feminino e ficou esperando ele se afastar.

Ele estava parado bem ali perto, conversando com um outro rapaz que trabalhava no “A Horda” e, prestando atenção na conversa, ela o ouviu convidar o rapaz para ajudá-lo a fazer a segurança no campus no dia seguinte. O rapaz perguntou por que e ele explicou que, no dia seguinte, haveria uma reunião com todos os chefões de projetos ligados à Prime-Black. Segundo ele, o Sr. Prime estava furioso com os últimos acontecimentos e queria tomar medidas definitivas. Então Catra ouviu quando ele disse que, como as principais bases iam ficar sem líder durante o período da reunião, que seria de tarde, que ele e alguns outros haviam sido convocados para manter a segurança no campus. Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre isso e depois se despediram e foi cada um para um lado.

Assim que eles se afastaram, Catra tratou de sair do bar e, pegando um táxi ali perto, foi para a boate de Gildo o mais rápido possível. No caminho, uma frase ia martelando em sua mente: as principais bases iam ficar sem líder durante o período da tarde. Catra chegou na boate e foi direto para o seu quartinho, enquanto uma ideia se formava em sua mente.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Glimmer tinha tido uma noite de sono agitado. Ela não estava conseguindo relaxar e esquecer o olhar de decepção de seu pai quando ele percebeu que seu plano de invadir a CSP precisaria ser adiado. E então ela sentiu muita pena dele. Fazia mais de três anos que ele estava vivendo escondido e foragido, se disfarçando e vivendo longe da família, para poder resolver de uma vez por todas o caso da Prime-Black e, quando ele ia conseguir provas importantes, teve que adiar os planos.

A garota acordou pensando nisso e com uma vontade enorme de ajudar. Foi para a universidade de manhã, mas não conseguia focar nas aulas. Então resolveu voltar para a república e começou a ter uma ideia que talvez poderia funcionar. Mas, para isso, ela teria que agir sozinha, porque Bow e Adora jamais iriam concordar com ela ou deixá-la fazer o que ela estava pensando.

Então, antes que um dos dois chegasse na república e a pegasse no pulo, ela saiu, almoçou numa lanchonete ali perto e, chamando um Uber, foi para Ilha das Feras. Ela iria invadir a CSP sozinha e tirar as fotos que seu pai tanto precisava.

*****

***Boate Granada Negra***

Catra havia passado a manhã inteira pensando nas coisas que ela tinha ouvido o Véio dizer na noite anterior, principalmente sobre reunião com os principais chefes de projetos, e uma ideia estava mais forte do que nunca em sua mente.

Então ela resolveu que iria colocar a ideia em prática. Ela não tinha mais nada a perder, porque já havia perdido tudo. Até seu pai, porque era apenas uma questão de tempo e ela iria acabar tendo que contar a verdade para ele. E aí todo aquele amor certamente iria se acabar. E, além disso, ela tinha perdido o mais importante: Adora.

Catra sentia que não tinha mais nada. Não tinha mais ninguém. E ela estava cansada. Cansada, não: ela estava exausta. Exausta e infeliz e sozinha. Exausta de lutar contra tudo e todos. De fazer escolhas erradas que só haviam trazido sofrimento para ela e para os outros. E agora ela sentia como o preço que estava pagando era alto. Ela estava farta de vagar sozinha pelo lado sombrio da vida, pelo submundo da felicidade. Era como se ela fosse uma sombra que ficava num canto vendo todo mundo viver e ser feliz e se realizar, enquanto ela ficava presa dentro de seus próprios medos e inseguranças. Como se ela nunca tivesse recebido o convite da vida para a felicidade e ficasse do lado de fora, olhando de longe as pessoas viverem a vida que ela queria viver.

Mas ela tinha tido uma chance com Adora. E havia jogado essa chance fora. E sentia tanta saudade de Adora! Adora que era o único feixe de luz que ela conseguia enxergar naquela escuridão toda. Adora que representava a única felicidade que ela tinha conhecido na vida.

E, justamente por isso, já que nada mais fazia sentido, ela pensou que, então, pelo menos iria fazer alguma coisa de bom pra alguém. E, pensando assim, chamou um táxi e foi para a Ilha das Feras.

*****

***Ilha das Feras***

Catra chegou na CSP e foi recebida por dois funcionários, e um deles já foi logo avisando:

− O chefe não está aqui hoje. Se quiser resolver alguma coisa com ele, só a partir de amanhã e tem que marcar hora antes.

− Eu sei que ele não está aqui, irmão. Ele está na reunião com o Sr. Prime. Eu falei com ele lá. Eu estava lá também e é por isso que eu vim aqui. Vim em missão de urgência, por conta de uma decisão que o Sr. Prime acabou de tomar e pediu para eu agir com rapidez.

Os dois funcionários se entreolharam e um perguntou:

− Você é a moça lá da universidade que vinha aqui com o irmão Hordak de vez em quando, por causa das estufas, não é?

− Isso mesmo. Sou a Catarina Weaver.

− E o que veio fazer aqui, irmã Catarina?

− O nosso grande irmão, o Sr. Prime, pediu que eu tirasse... _aqueles_ funcionários... daqui com urgência e os transferisse para uma outra base. Por conta de tudo o que andou acontecendo e de algumas denúncias, é possível que a Polícia Federal apareça por aqui em breve.

Os dois tornaram a se entreolhar indecisos e desconfiados e Catra, notando isso, disse:

− E vocês também fiquem preparados, irmãos, e tomem muito cuidado para não vacilar. O chefe de vocês irá fazer uma reunião com todos os funcionários para alinhar como deve ser a conduta de vocês quando o polícia chegar. Só digam e façam o que for recomendado pelo Sr. Prime. Qualquer informação a mais pode custar... muito caro para vocês...

Os dois se olharam assustados e um deles disse:

− O Sr. Prime não tem uma pessoa infiltrada na Polícia Federal?

− Tem e é só por isso que eles não vieram aqui ainda. Mas o nosso irmão da Polícia Federal não vai conseguir segurar a operação por muito tempo.

− Mas a irmã vai levar toda essa gente? Não é melhor levá-los lá para a prisão subterrânea, como a gente sempre faz quando aparece alguém?

− Dessa vez, o Sr. Prime não pode arriscar. Quando a polícia chegar, eles vão procurar por todos os lados.

− Mas, e o... produto... que a gente fabrica aqui?

− Também será levado! Mas é outro irmão que ficará responsável por isso. A minha missão é levar apenas as pessoas e tenho que fazer isso o mais rápido possível.

− E como a irmã vai levá-los?

− Eu vou levá-los até próximo à praça central e um micro-ônibus virá buscá-los.

− Mas a irmã vai levar essa gente toda pela rua? Não vai chamar a atenção?

− Não se preocupe. O nosso irmão, delegado Fonseca, já está lá na praça tomando as providências para dispersas os curiosos e conter as tentativas de fuga.

− Bom... sendo assim...

− Vamos logo então, que já estamos demorando muito! – Catra disse com o coração aos saltos, mas aliviada por sua história ter colado.

Os funcionários foram com ela até as salas de trabalho e começaram a chamar as pessoas:

− Venham! Acompanhem a moça aqui! E mantenham a ordem!

Catra olhou para os rostos daquelas pessoas e teve pena. Todos pareciam exaustos, tristes e desamparados. Mas, para não sair do personagem, ela ergueu o tom de voz e disse, como se estivesse brava:

− E já aviso, em nome do Sr. Prime, que qualquer tentativa de fuga será punida com a morte.

Mas aquelas pessoas estavam tão cansadas e massacradas pelos meses de trabalho forçado que nem ousavam reagir. Foram saindo da sala como ovelhas obedientes que vão para o matadouro. Catra começou a se encaminhar para a saída e os funcionários orientavam as pessoas que a seguissem.

Então Catra saiu para o pátio, e aquelas dezenas de pessoas que a seguiam viram a luz do sol pela primeira vez em meses.

*****

Glimmer foi até o portão do depósito que ficava atrás da fábrica, por onde ela, Adora e Bow já haviam entrado da outra vez. Ao olhar para o portão, ela sorriu: era o mesmo velho, torto e enferrujado portão de sempre. Apenas haviam tomado o cuidado de colocar uma corrente nova e um cadeado mais grosso para reforçar a segurança. Glimmer pensou que o Sr. Prime ou quem quer que fosse responsável ali era tão arrogante e se sentia tão acima da lei que, mesmo depois de eles invadirem a CSP duas vezes, não se importaram em resolver esse problema de segurança.

A garota havia trazido um alicate grande na bolsa, mas viu que nem ia precisar. Como da outra vez, afastou as folhas tortas do portão e, se espremendo entre elas, conseguiu passar. Ela foi andando com cautela, pisando manso e olhando para todos os lados. Na verdade, ela estava morrendo de medo. Ali, sem Bow nem Adora, sozinha, se acontecesse alguma coisa, ninguém saberia onde ela estava e o que estava fazendo.

Mas, naquele dia, as coisas pareciam estranhamente calmas. E Glimmer já tinha um foco: ela iria até as salas onde estavam as pessoas em cativeiro, tiraria umas fotos para mandar para o seu pai e voltaria o mais rápido possível.

A garota foi subiu para o andar superior e começou a tentar se lembrar onde eram os lugares. Ela era péssima em localização e em poucos minutos já começou a achar que estava perdida. Se ao menos Bow estivesse ali com ela!

Mas ela não poderia desistir agora. Ela precisava fazer isso. Por seu pai, por ela mesma e por aquelas pessoas.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Adora chegou em casa logo depois do almoço e estava disposta a tirar a tarde para descansar um pouco. Enquanto ia para o seu quarto, Mermista passou por ela e disse:

− Adora, que bom que você está aqui! Deixa eu te entregar a tal cartinha do seu crush. Finalmente eu consegui pegar com o Falcão.

− Ah, Mermista, nem precisava se preocupar – Adora disse enquanto Mermista vinha com o envelope na mão – Como eu disse, no momento, eu nem estou interessada nesse tipo de coi...

Mas Adora interrompeu a frase quando reconheceu no envelope a letra de Catra. Ela pegou o envelope e perguntou:

− F-faz tempo que o Falcão está com esta carta?

− Affff, faz mais de uma semana! O Falcão é um idiota! Mas agora a carta está entregue!

− Obrigada!

Adora se fechou em seu quarto e sua mão tremia segurando o envelope. Uma carta? Por que Catra teria escrito uma carta em vez de mandar uma mensagem ou tentar ligar? Sua intuição lhe dizia que aquilo não era um bom sinal. Adora abriu o envelope ainda trêmula, desdobrou o papel e começou a ler a carta.

Já no início, só de ler a saudação, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Antes do meio da carta, ela já estava chorando e, quando terminou de ler, Adora estava tendo um acesso tão convulsivo de choro que chegava a lhe faltar o ar. As palavras de Catra traziam uma tristeza e uma desesperança tão grandes que uma dor enorme invadiu o coração de Adora, e a dor nos sentimentos parecia estar virando uma dor física, porque Adora sentia como se seu coração fosse arrebentar. 

As lágrimas turvavam seus olhos, mas ela pegou o papel e leu a carta novamente, prestando atenção em cada parte e tentando entender o que Catra estava sentindo quando escreveu cada palavra que estava ali. E então ela releu duas ou três vezes a parte em que Catra dizia que a amava e que se arrependia por não ter dito isso antes. E imediatamente ela também se arrependeu por não ter dito isso naquela primeira noite que elas passaram juntas. E ela queria tanto ter dito! Ela queria tanto ter abraçado Catra com força e ter dito mil vezes que a amava, e que esse sentimento não havia começado ali, mas que era algo que ela guardava dentro de si por muitos anos.

Ela releu o pedido de desculpas e percebeu que queria muito conversar com Catra e estava pronta para desculpá-la. Ela sabia que Catra tinha feito coisas horríveis, coisas difíceis de perdoar, mas ela sentiu que a garota estava sendo sincera na carta. Ela sabia que, no fundo, Catra era uma boa pessoa e que, em algum momento, iria colocar a mão na consciência e se arrepender. E, aparentemente, esse dia tinha chegado. E por mais que as coisas que ela tinha feito entristecessem Adora, a verdade é que Adora estava morrendo de vontade de encontrá-la a se entender com ela.

Afinal, era Catra. A sua Catra da vida inteira. E apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, ela não conseguia colocar de lado tudo o que sentia. E o que ela sentia era amor. Não havia outro nome ou outro sentimento para definir. O amor que sempre esteve ali, escondido no seu coração quando ela não queria admitir ou não tinha coragem de lidar com isso. O amor que finalmente veio à tona quando elas tiveram coragem de ficar juntas.

Mas, ainda relendo a carta, Adora começou a perceber que havia uns trechos preocupantes. Ela conhecia Catra o suficiente para saber que, quando estava ferida, a garota se tornava perigosa, autodestrutiva e sem limites. E, sabendo que a Catra que ela amava estava ali, perdida em algum canto sombrio dentro daquela pessoa sem limites, ela começou a sentir medo. Aquilo parecia para ela uma carta de despedida. Ela sabia que Catra não tentaria nada contra a própria vida, então por que aquele tom de despedida?

Adora começou a ficar agoniada porque aquilo poderia significar duas coisas: por um lado, Catra poderia simplesmente começar a fazer qualquer loucura que viesse em sua mente, sem se importar com as consequências, como foi o caso de ter ido colocar fogo nos campos de cultivo de fungos do Sr. Prime. E, por outro lado, poderia significar justamente que Catra sabia que sua vida corria risco e estava seriamente ameaçada, e queria avisar Adora caso alguma coisa acontecesse.

De qualquer forma, fosse o que fosse, Adora não poderia ficar ali parada esperando Catra ser morta a qualquer momento. Ela pegou o telefone e ligou, torcendo para a garota atender. Mas a ligação foi direto para a caixa postal.

Adora começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Talvez não fosse nada, talvez fosse só cisma, mas, para ter certeza, ela precisaria falar com Catra. Tentou ligar novamente e a ligação foi para a caixa postal de novo. Então ela saiu ligando para todo mundo que poderia ter visto Catra recentemente: Lonnie, Kyle, Scorpia. Mas ninguém sabia da garota e, com exceção de Scorpia, os outros não sabiam e não queriam saber.

Então Adora resolveu que iria atrás dela. Não sabia direito aonde, mas iria. Iria na Zona do Medo, na redação do “A Horda”, passaria pelas salas de aula do curso de Fotografia, na biblioteca, na cafeteria, na universidade inteira. Catra teria que estar em algum lugar.

*****

***Empresa CSP***

***Ilha das Feras***

Catra atravessou o pátio e chegou perto do grande portão de ferro. Aqueles homens e mulheres a seguiam, confusos e tensos. Quando ela parou em frente ao portão, olhou para uma espécie de guarita onde estava o funcionário que a havia acompanhado e fez um gesto com a cabeça para que ele apertasse o botão para abrir o portão automático.

O portão foi se abrindo lentamente. Catra se virou de costas para o portão e olhou para aquela multidão de pessoas sofridas, e disse:

− Vocês entendem português, não entendem? – e como muitos deles fizessem um sinal de sim com a cabeça, ela continuou, com o peito arfando de medo e ansiedade – Então escutem atentamente o que vou dizer para vocês: vão embora o mais rápido que vocês puderem! A partir de agora, vocês estão livres! Fujam daqui o mais rápido possível, procurem ajuda, se escondam, sumam daqui e, aconteça o que acontecer, não voltem aqui. Vocês não terão outra chance e não sairão vivos da próxima vez!

E, dizendo isso, Catra se colocou de lado e abriu passagem para eles. As pessoas, no entanto, não se moviam e se olhavam confusas, desconfiadas e amedrontadas, como se aquilo fosse uma espécie de teste. Até que um dos homens que estava à frente olhou para os outros e disse:

− _Somos libres! Vamos!_

Imediatamente, todos começaram a correr descontroladamente e foram se espalhando, alguns entrando na mata, outros indo em direção ao centro do vilarejo e muitos indo pedir ajuda nas casas à margem do rio. Muitas mulheres carregavam crianças no colo, alguns homens e mulheres se abraçavam chorando, depois de meses afastados.

Quando viu aquelas pessoas saindo, correndo para a liberdade, Catra se lembrou de Adora. Ela iria gostar de ver aquilo, afinal, aquelas pessoas e a situação em que elas se encontravam rondaram os pensamentos da loira durante meses. E, pensando nisso, Catra sorriu sozinha. Ela estava fazendo aquilo por aquelas pessoas, mas também por Adora.

Catra já estava se preparando para fugir também quando algumas pessoas voltaram até ela e começaram a falar:

− _Las chicas! Las chicas siguen adentro!_

Então Catra olhou em volta e viu que não havia garotas adolescentes e nem mulheres jovens entre eles. Ela pensou um pouco e compreendeu a situação, e teve um pressentimento horrível. Ela pensou em dizer para as pessoas que fugissem, que ela também precisaria fugir o quanto antes, mas os olhares de súplica daquelas pessoas esperando que ela fizesse algo pelas garotas era uma visão que ela não poderia ignorar. Então ela disse:

− Vão embora! Eu vou voltar lá para dentro para ver se consigo libertar as garotas!

Catra voltou correndo por uma porta lateral e começou a procurar o local onde as garotas poderiam estar. Deveria ser a tal prisão subterrânea de que os funcionários haviam falado.

Enquanto isso, o funcionário que havia aberto o portão ficou vendo as pessoas correrem desgovernadamente para todos os lados e percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada naquilo. Então entrou para falar com o outro que havia recebido Catra junto com ele. Ele foi até o colega e disse:

− Cara... eu acho que a gente fez uma cagada...

− O quê?

− Eu acho... eu acho que essas pessoas estão fugindo!

O outro olhou para ele pálido e com os olhos arregalados e perguntou:

− O quê? Por que você acha isso?

− Eu acho que aquela garota enganou a gente!

− Mas... ela sabia o nome de todo mundo, sabia da reunião, sabia de tudo...

− Eu sei, mas... saiu todo mundo correndo sem rumo, cara! Esse povo não tá indo pra praça não!

− Puta que pariu! Vamos ligar pro chefe!

Enquanto isso, Catra entrava e saía de diversas salas e não via nenhum sinal das garotas e nenhuma escada que pudesse levar ao subsolo. Ela iria procurar mais um pouco e depois iria desistir. Não demoraria muito até os funcionários perceberem que ela os havia enganado. Ela tentaria as salas de mais um corredor e depois iria embora. Mas, quando virou o corredor, deu de cara com a Glimmer.

− Ah, não! Eu não acredito que vim até aqui pra ter o desprazer de ver essa sua cara! – Glimmer disse irritada – Sai da minha frente, garota!

− Glitter, o que você está fazendo aqui? Vai embora! – Catra disse em voz baixa e olhando para trás, para ver se havia alguém chegando.

− O que foi? Vai embora você! Vai lá correndo contar pro seu chefinho que eu estou aqui!

− Glitter, é sério! Vai embora daqui, garota! A situação vai ficar feia e você vai estar metida no meio disso!

− Eu não vou embora daqui antes de fazer o que eu vim fazer. E sai da minha frente que eu vou achar a sala onde estão as pessoas em cativeiro!

− Eu já libertei todo mundo! Não tem mais ninguém, foi todo mundo embora! E você deveria ir também!

− O quê? Você libertou todo mundo? – Glimmer perguntou surpresa. E depois deu uma risadinha – Quem vê pensa, né?

− É sério! Vamos embora porque, uma hora dessas, os funcionários já devem ter descoberto!

− Nossa, se isso for verdade mesmo, você deve estar com muita raiva do Sr. Prime, hein?

− Sim, estou com raiva dele, mas estou com mais raiva ainda de mim mesma, por ter sido cega e não ter visto as coisas a tempo. Agora vai embora porque eu estou começando a ficar com raiva de você também! Mais do que eu já tenho normalmente!

− Eu não vou embora sem conseguir as fotos pro meu pai!

− Que fotos, garota? Você tá louca? Vamos embora!

Mas antes que elas pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, um dos funcionários apareceu na ponta do corredor e, olhando para trás, gritou para o outro:

− Ela está aqui! E tem outra garota com ela!

As duas saíram correndo na direção oposta ao rapaz, mas ele era rápido e estava quase as alcançando. Catra abriu uma porta e puxou Glimmer pela mão para entrar junto com ela e, quando o homem foi entrar também, ela empurrou a porta com toda força e só ouviu um grito do lado de fora, e o barulho da porta batendo contra ele.

O lugar onde elas haviam entrado era um grande salão cheio de caixas empilhadas e elas correram e se esconderam atrás de uma pilha. Logo a porta se abriu e o homem entrou com a mão no nariz:

− Onde você está? – ele gritou – Você quebrou meu nariz, sua vagabunda!

As duas mal respiravam para não fazer barulho e, por detrás das caixas empilhadas, ficaram observando o rapaz. Logo o outro também entrou no salão e perguntou:

− Onde elas estão?

− Estão escondidas aqui, mas nós vamos achá-las.

Enquanto os rapazes avançavam, procurando por trás das pilhas de caixas, Catra segurou na mão de Glimmer e foi puxando a garota, andando sem fazer barulho, se dirigindo para o outro lado, circulando as caixas e se aproximando cada vez mais da porta.

− Apareçam garotas! – um dos homens disse – Vocês vão adorar a surpresa! Nós vamos colocar vocês junto com as outras garotas e vamos mandar vocês para o exterior junto com elas. Já tem compradores lá esperando vocês! Ou é isso, ou é a morte! Escolham!

As duas se entreolharam assustadas e com medo, mas continuaram dando a volta nas caixas enquanto os homens seguiam procurando. Então Catra parou atrás de uma pilha que ficava bem na direção onde um deles estava e, empurrando as caixas, fez com que a pilha tombasse em cima do rapaz. E, puxando Glimmer pela mão, disse, desesperada:

− Vamos sair daqui!

As duas correram para a porta, enquanto o rapaz que não havia sido atingido começou a pular por cima das caixas para ir atrás delas. Elas saíram do salão e continuaram correndo pelo corredor, até que chegaram ao final dele e só havia uma única saída. Abriram a porta e chegaram a um lugar que parecia uma espécie de refeitório. Imediatamente, Catra começou a arrastar uma grande mesa e disse:

− Me ajude aqui! Vamos colocar a mesa na frente da porta. Isso vai atrasá-los, pelo menos num pouco.

Glimmer a ajudou e elas foram procurar uma saída nos fundos do refeitório, mas não havia portas nem janelas lá atrás. Elas já estavam começando a entrar em pânico, quando Catra viu que havia janelas basculantes no alto e então disse:

− Vamos sair por aquelas janelas. É a única saída!

Ela empurrou uma mesa até embaixo da janela e, subindo na mesa, disse:

− Venha! Vamos sair por aqui – e, dando um pulo, conseguiu se agarrar a uma das janelas e começou a escalar.

Neste momento, elas ouviram o homem esmurrando a porta e fazendo força para empurrar a mesa e liberar a entrada. Apavorada, Glimmer também subiu na mesa, mas, como era mais baixa, mesmo pulando não conseguia alcançar. Catra, que já estava quase conseguindo passar pela janela, saltou de volta na mesa e disse:

− Vem cá! Pisa na minha mão que eu te empurro pra cima!

Glimmer pisou nas mãos entrelaçadas de Catra, que começou a fazer força para empurrá-la para cima. Com o empurrão de Catra, Glimmer conseguiu segurar na janela e começou a atravessar para o lado de fora. Então Catra deu um salto para cima novamente e, agarrando a janela, fez força e ergueu o corpo para começar a passar para o outro lado também.

Mas, neste momento, o funcionário conseguiu empurrar a mesa que barrava a porta e entrou correndo no refeitório. Glimmer, que já estava passando pela janela, gritou:

− Catra! Vem logo!

Catra fez mais força ainda para erguer o corpo e atravessar a janela o mais rápido possível, mas quando começou a passar para o outro lado, o rapaz pulou na mesa e a puxou para trás.

− Catra!! – Glimmer gritou, esticando a mão para tentar alcançá-la.

Catra esperneava, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, enquanto o rapaz a arrastava para trás. Então ela disse, desesperada:

− Glimmer! Me perdoa pela sua mãe! E fala pra Adora...

Mas o homem tapou sua boca e disse:

− Não vai falar nada pra ninguém, não! E não se preocupe que até o final da semana você vai estar casada com algum velho estrangeiro milionário. Eles costumam ser nojentos, mas são muito generosos na hora de dar presentes. Vai ser um destino até bom demais para você!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A única coisa que posso dizer é: segurem o coração!  
> Até o próximo capítulo!


	45. 45 - O resgate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo de hoje veremos o que aconteceu com Glimmer e Catra.   
> Sem mais enrolação, vamos aos fatos!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de violência, tortura e sangue, mas elas serão sinalizadas com um aviso na linha de asteriscos.  
> Quero deixar bem claro que sou totalmente contra a violência e não quero glamurizar bandidos ou atitudes violentas, mas chegamos num ponto da narrativa em que essas cenas acabaram sendo necessárias.

***Ilha das Feras***

***Tempo atual***

A queda foi alta, mas Glimmer só se deu conta disso quando chegou no chão. Ela caiu em cima da perna e torceu o tornozelo. Mas também só se deu conta disso quando tentou ficar em pé e sentiu sua perna bambeando e latejando. Mesmo assim, ela precisava fugir. Ela precisava vencer a dor e fugir e procurar ajuda. Ela sabia que em poucos minutos o funcionário iria aparecer ali fora para buscá-la. E se ele a levasse para dentro, estaria tudo acabado, porque ninguém sabia que ela estava ali. Estaria tudo acabado para ela e para Catra, que havia a ajudado a fugir, e por isso tinha sido pega. Por isso, ela precisava fugir dali: por ela, por Catra e pelas outras meninas que estavam ali dentro.

Glimmer tentou firmar o pé no chão, mas sentiu uma dor latejar no seu tornozelo e se irradiar pela perna. Mesmo assim, ela apoiou o pé do jeito que deu e saiu mancando pelo pátio, o mais rápido que pode e, aproveitando que o portão da frente ainda estava aberto, saiu da fábrica, olhando para trás de vez em quando para ver se estava sendo seguida. Quando já estava alcançando a pequena mata que rodeava a fábrica, viu que alguns funcionários saíam pela porta principal, procurando por ela no pátio.

Rapidamente, Glimmer se escondeu atrás de uma árvore, e, tomando cuidado para não ser vista, foi se movimentando lentamente em direção a uma casa que havia ali perto da margem do córrego que passava atrás da fábrica. Ela sabia que, se os homens não a encontrassem nas dependências da fábrica, iriam começar a procurá-la na mata.

Quando chegou no quintal da casa, já não estava mais suportando a dor na perna, que já estava toda inchada, mas mesmo assim se dirigiu até a porta e bateu. Uma mulher veio atender a porta, mas abriu apenas uma pequena fresta e espiou. Ao ver Glimmer, fez um gesto para fechar a porta, mas a garota colocou a mão na maçaneta e disse, com desespero e dor na voz:

− Por favor! Me ajude!

A mulher olhou para ela com olhar de piedade e, olhando para trás da garota, para ver se vinha alguém, perguntou em voz baixa:

− Você é um deles?

Glimmer não sabia bem do que ela estava falando, mas disse:

− Não deixe que eles me peguem! Por favor! Apenas me deixe entrar para eu poder me sentar em um lugar seguro e ligar para os meus amigos virem me buscar, por favor!

A mulher ainda hesitou um pouco, nitidamente com medo, mas acabou abrindo a porta para a garota entrar. E disse:

− Então entre rápido e vá para o quartinho dos fundos se esconder. Se eles aparecerem aqui... não quero nem pensar no que podem fazer...

Glimmer entrou na casa humilde e a mulher a conduziu para um quartinho nos fundos, atrás da cozinha, no que parecia ser uma despensa. Quando Glimmer entrou, levou um susto porque não esperava encontrar o local já habitado: havia um casal com uma criança e, por suas fisionomias, Glimmer percebeu se tratar dos trabalhadores clandestinos.

A garota agradeceu a mulher pela acolhida e tirou seu celular do bolso para ligar para Bow.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Adora voltou para casa e foi correndo se trancar no quarto. Ela não aguentava mais de vontade de chorar, mas não queria chorar na frente dos outros para não ter que dar explicações. Mal fechou a porta do seu quarto e desabou num choro incontrolável. Ela estava desesperada e angustiada como nunca. Onde estaria Catra?

Ela havia procurado por todos os lados, na universidade, na cafeteria, na biblioteca, na redação do “A Horda” e até na Zona do Medo, onde ela acabou encontrando o Véio, que a ameaçou e disse que ela pisasse ali mais uma vez, iria se arrepender amargamente. E ainda disse que ela era louca de procurar pela Catra, porque o Sr. Prime já sabia de tudo o que ela tinha feito e estava furioso atrás dela.

Movida pelo desespero, Adora foi até a sala da Profa. Weaver, mas estava trancada. Ligou no telefone da mulher, mas não obteve resposta. Tentou retornar no número que Weaver tinha ligado para ela no outro dia, mas caía direto na caixa postal. O único lugar que Adora não havia procurado ainda era na boate do pai de Catra. Mas ela faria isso mais tarde. Agora ela estava esgotada e com medo. Na verdade, ela estava em pânico pela possibilidade de ouvir uma notícia que ela não queria ouvir. Ela sabia que a vida de Catra corria sério risco e ela temia que pudesse ter acontecido o pior.

Adora chorou por vários minutos sem parar, até que começou a se acalmar. Assim que o choro cessou, ela decidiu que iria atrás de Gildo. Mas quando Adora abriu a porta para sair novamente, deu de cara com Bow que estava pálido de medo e ofegante. Estranhando a expressão do rapaz, ela perguntou:

− Bow... aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parece assustado!

− E estou... A Glimmer acabou de me ligar...

− Onde ela está?

− Escondida na casa de um dos moradores de Ilha das Feras. Ela foi pra lá sozinha para conseguir fotos dos trabalhadores clandestinos da CSP e acabou se envolvendo... numa situação.

− Meu Deus!!! A Glimmer não tem um pingo de juízo! Em que tipo de situação ela se envolveu?

− Quando ela chegou na empresa, a Catra também estava lá e estava libertando as pessoas do cativeiro...

− A Catra o quê? – Adora perguntou espantada, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem de nervoso – A Catra estava libertando as pessoas? Mas... ela... como assim?

− Pois é... e agora...

− Agora o quê? Cadê a Catra? – Adora perguntou em desespero, segurando Bow pelos braços – Ela está com a Glimmer? Ela está bem?

− Adora, infelizmente, eles pegaram a Catra e, pelo que a Glimmer me disse, parece que eles vão mandá-la, juntamente com outras garotas, para fora do país, num esquema de tráfico de mulheres.

− O quê?? – Adora chegou a sentir uma vertigem quando ouviu as palavras de Bow. Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo.

− Infelizmente, é verdade! Nós precisamos ir até Ilha das Feras resgatar a Glimmer e ver se a gente consegue resgatar a Catra também.

Adora ouviu essas últimas frases de Bow como se ele estivesse ao longe, falando de dentro de uma bolha, enquanto ela olhava para o nada. Mas então ela olhou para ele e disse:

− Eu vou pra lá agora! Não posso deixar a Catra lá!

− Adora, calma! Não é bem assim! A gente precisa de um plano, precisa de ajuda!

− Não dá tempo, eu preciso ir lá agora! – e então a garota começou a chorar desesperadamente – Você não entende, Bow? Se eles mandarem a Catra pro exterior, num desses esquemas de tráfico de mulheres, vai ser impossível encontrá-la! E eu nunca mais vou vê-la! E eu conheço a Catra: ela não vai se resignar, não vai se dobrar! Ela vai tentar fazer alguma coisa e eles vão matá-la!

− Eu sei que é desesperador e dá medo, mas a gente precisa agir de um modo que vá dar certo! Vamos procurar o Micah! Ele vai saber o que fazer!

− O Micah? Mas a gente nem sabe como encontrá-lo!

− Vamos encontrá-lo através do Pereira. A gente vai até a delegacia e conta tudo para o Pereira. Ele vai nos ajudar.

− Será que é uma boa ideia, Bow? O Fonseca nos conhece. Se ele nos vir conversando com o Pereira, nós vamos acabar expondo a ligação do Pereira com o Micah, e aí as coisas podem ficar ainda piores.

− Eu já pensei nisso. Por isso, temos que pedir uma ajudinha de uma pessoa acima de suspeita. Vamos procurar a Perfuma.

Eles procuraram a Perfuma pela república e foram encontrá-la no jardim, podando as flores e conversando com Scorpia e Entrapta.

− Oi, Perfuma! Desculpe, eu não sabia que você estava com visitas, mas... a gente precisava muito falar com você! – Bow disse, nitidamente tenso – Será que a gente pode conversar um minutinho em particular?

− Ahnn... agora? – Perfuma disse meio sem graça, olhando para Scorpia e Entrapta.

Mas então Adora entrou na conversa:

− Não precisa ser em particular. Não há nada nessa história que a Scorpia e a Entrapta não saibam ou ao menos não desconfiem. Elas trabalharam para as empresas Prime – e, olhando para as garotas, disse – Eu vou contar tudo para vocês.

Adora contou tudo apressadamente e resumindo, para poder chegar logo na parte que interessava, que era falar com o investigador Pereira para encontrarem Micah e irem resgatar Glimmer e Catra. Depois de ouvir tudo o que Adora tinha para contar, Perfuma disse:

− Nossa, que situação terrível! É claro que eu ajudo! Jamais deixaria uma pessoa correndo os riscos que Glimmer e Catra estão correndo. Apenas me digam o que eu devo fazer.

− Eu quero ajudar também! – Scorpia disse – Eu... eu não sei se a Catra e eu ainda somos amigas, mas... mas eu não posso deixar que uma coisa dessas aconteça com ela.

− Eu também posso ajudar! – Entrapta disse – Se meus conhecimentos científicos servirem para alguma coisa neste caso.

− Ótimo! – Adora disse – Quanto mais ajuda, melhor! Mas nós temos que ser rápidos. É só uma questão de tempo para Catra e as outras garotas serem mandadas para fora do país. E aí, nossas chances vão a quase zero!

*****

***Delegacia de polícia***

Bow, Adora, Entrapta e Perfuma foram à delegacia de carro com Scorpia. A garota estacionou um pouco mais à frente e todos ficaram dentro do carro, enquanto Perfuma entrava no lugar. Perfuma se aproximou do balcão da recepção e disse:

− Eu quero falar com o investigador Pereira. É urgente!

O rapaz que a atendeu disse, meio com má vontade:

− Se for para fazer um B.O. ou alguma coisa desse tipo, pode falar comigo mesmo.

− Não é nada disso. Meu assunto com o Pereira é particular e... íntimo... – Perfuma disse, dando uma piscadinha maliciosa para o rapaz.

Ele deu uma risadinha e coçou a cabeça, mas por fim disse:

− Olha, moça, eu acho melhor você não misturar as coisas. Aqui é o local de trabalho do Pereira, não traz problema pra ele aqui não.

− Bom, se você não quiser chamar o Pereira, eu vou ser obrigada a ir até a casa dele e conversar diretamente com a mulher dele. E uma hora dessas, acho que os filhos vão estar em casa também. Vai ser bom porque aí eu já falo com todo mundo junto.

Quando Perfuma disse isso, um outro policial mais velho, que estava perto ouvindo tudo, disse para o rapaz:

− Chama o Pereira logo, garoto! Olha a confusão que vai dar essa história!

− Tá bom, tá bom... – o rapaz disse contrariado – Eu vou chamar. Como é o seu nome, moça?

− Priscila.

− Aguarde um minuto – e, dirigindo-se para uma área interna, foi resmungando – O Pereira, hein? Quem diria! Com aquela cara de pacato...

Pouco tempo depois, Pereira apareceu na recepção com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Alguns policiais estavam ali fazendo hora, cochichando e rindo, só para ver o desfecho da história. Pereira, constrangido, olhou Perfuma de alto a baixo e disse:

− Moça, você deve estar me confundindo com alguém. Eu não sei quem é você e nunca te vi.

− Ah, é, Pereira? Você tem a cara de pau de falar isso? Quer que eu entregue isto aqui pra sua esposa? – e, dizendo isso, entregou um bilhete para ele.

O homem pegou o bilhete, já começando a ficar impaciente e abriu. Quando leu, ficou pálido e, pegando a garota pelo braço, disse:

− Vem aqui fora, garota. Vamos conversar!

Ao saírem, ouviram algumas risadinhas e piadinhas do pessoal. Pereira foi com Perfuma até a calçada e olhou novamente para o bilhete, onde estava escrito: _“Preciso falar urgentemente com o senhor. É sobre Cíntia e Micah. Ass.: Bob”_. Então olhou para Perfuma e perguntou:

− O que significa isso?

− É sobre a Cíntia, sr. Pereira. Ela está correndo perigo. Desculpe o mau jeito, mas é que o Bob precisa falar com o senhor e nós não queríamos levantar suspeitas. Ele está ali mais para frente, dentro daquele carro – Perfuma disse, apontando para o carro de Scorpia.

− Vamos fazer assim: eu vou sair com o meu carro e vocês me seguem. Vamos conversar longe daqui. Aqui é muito arriscado.

Perfuma voltou para o carro de Scorpia e pediu que ela seguisse Pereira. Adora roía as unhas de ansiedade e não via a hora de irem logo para Ilha das Feras. O homem parou o carro alguns quarteirões para frente, diante de uma praça. Bow e Adora desceram do carro e foram conversar com ele. Contaram tudo o que estava acontecendo e disseram que seria preciso chamar Micah para ajudar. Então Pereira disse:

− Lá do estacionamento da delegacia mesmo eu já mandei uma mensagem para o Micah. Quando a moça disse que a Cíntia estava em perigo, eu já o alertei. Daqui a pouco ele estará aqui. Mas controlem a ansiedade, porque eu não sei se conseguiremos agir com tanta rapidez quanto vocês querem. Enfrentar o pessoal da Prime é algo arriscado, exige planejamento, estratégia. Nós vamos até a Ilha das Feras e vamos resgatar a Cíntia, mas a outra amiga de vocês... vamos ter que passar isso para o pessoal que trabalha junto com a gente, e não sei se dá para organizar uma operação assim, de uma hora pra outra.

− O quê? – Adora disse inconformada, segurando a vontade de chorar – Mas não dá tempo! Eles vão mandar a Catra pro exterior! Nós nunca mais vamos encontrá-la!

− Eu sei que é frustrante, mas não dá para agir de qualquer jeito porque é pior! Nós vamos precisar de mais pessoal e não dá para confiar nos policiais daqui, porque a polícia daqui é toda corrupta!

− Eu não acredito nisso! Nós vamos ficar aqui de braços cruzados enquanto eles levam essas garotas sabe Deus pra onde?

Neste momento, um homem de moletom, boné e fone de ouvido veio se aproximando como se estivesse correndo para se exercitar. Ele parou perto dos três e começou a fazer uma série de alongamentos. Era Micah. Enquanto ele fingia se alongar, Bow contou para ele o que estava acontecendo e ele disse a mesma coisa que Pereira:

− Não podemos agir precipitadamente. Enfrentar o pessoal da Prime não é tarefa fácil. Se fosse, o Pereira e eu já teríamos resolvido isso tudo há muito tempo. Vamos ter que chamar reforços e acionar a nossa Equipe de Inteligência. Mas nossos reforços vêm de longe. Não conseguiremos fazer nada hoje.

− Quer saber de uma coisa? – Adora disse, irritada e desesperada – Se vocês não podem fazer nada, eu sei de alguém que pode. Mas obrigada por tentarem ajudar!

Dizendo isso, Adora virou as costas e entrou novamente no carro de Scorpia. Então disse:

− Scorpia, me passa o telefone do pai da Catra, por favor! Eu quero falar com ele!

*****

***Ilha das Feras***

**_(Aviso: cenas de violência)_ **

O comboio de caminhonetes entrou a toda velocidade em Ilha das Feras, sem se preocupar se estava fazendo barulho. Mas já era de noite e não havia quase ninguém pelas ruas. Em cada caminhonete, quatro ou cinco homens fortemente armados seguiam a caminhonete maior e mais robusta que ia na frente mostrando o caminho. Nela, com Maciel ao volante, Gildo ia ao lado do motorista e Ticão no banco de trás, ao lado de Adora, que ia indicando a direção. Atrás das caminhonetes estavam o carro de Scorpia, com ela, Perfuma, Entrapta e Bow, e o carro do Pereira, com ele e Micah.

Micah e Pereira estavam ali contrariados. Eles haviam tentado impedir as garotas e Bow de agirem por conta própria, mas perceberam que não seriam ouvidos. E, como viram que todos iriam para Ilha das Feras com ou sem a concordância deles, acharam melhor ir também. Até porque Glimmer estava lá.

No caminho até Ilha das Feras, Gildo ia calado e olhando para o lado de fora da janela, como se estivesse pensativo, mas ele chacoalhava a perna nervosamente, mostrando sua inquietação. Houve um momento, no meio do caminho, em que Adora viu que o homem balançou a cabeça e colocou a mão na frente dos olhos e fez: “Tsc!”, e Adora percebeu que ele estava chorando. A garota teve vontade de abraçá-lo e dizer que entendia. Só de imaginar as coisas que poderiam acontecer à Catra ela tinha vontade de gritar de desespero.

Depois, ele pareceu se acalmar um pouco, mas, com seu lenço de seda, Gildo enxugava o suor da testa de cinco em cinco minutos e resmungava de vez em quando:

− Se algum desses desgraçados machucar a minha filha, eu faço questão de matar um por um. Só matar, não, que matar é pouco. Eu quero torturar pessoalmente cada um deles.

Adora ficava horrorizada cada vez que ouvia o homem dizer isso, mas até compreendia. Ela também temia pela segurança de Catra e rezava para encontrá-la bem.

Seguindo as indicações de Adora, as caminhonetes foram chegando perto dos portões da CSP e Gildo olhou para trás e disse:

− É melhor a senhorita colocar o cinto de segurança e se segurar em algum lugar, loira! – e, olhando para Maciel, disse – Acelera, Maciel!

Obedecendo as ordens do chefe, Maciel acelerou e fez com que a caminhonete se chocasse contra o portão da empresa. A resistente grade metálica que protegia a frente da caminhonete atingiu o portão com tanta força que provocou um grande estrago, mas não chegou a derrubar. A colisão foi tão forte que todo mundo levou um tranco dentro do veículo. Mas Gildo olhou para Maciel e disse:

− Vai de novo!

Maciel deu ré para tomar distância e acelerou novamente, desta vez acompanhado por outra das caminhonetes que parou ao seu lado. As duas caminhonetes se chocaram contra o portão, quase o derrubando. Ao dar ré novamente, a grade de proteção da caminhonete se enroscou no portão entortado e, com a força do veículo, o portão foi arrastado para trás, abrindo espaço para passagem.

− Vamos invadir! – Gildo disse, e Maciel entrou no pátio da empresa acompanhado pelas outras caminhonetes que os seguiam.

Enquanto isso, Scorpia parava o carro do lado de fora, e Bow desceu e foi correndo para a casa onde Glimmer havia indicado para encontrá-la. Quando o garoto foi chegando perto, Glimmer já estava saindo, atraída pelo barulho. Bow viu que ela estava mancando e foi correndo até ela, e, sem perguntar nada, a segurou nos braços e a beijou desesperadamente. Depois, os dois se abraçaram e Glimmer disse, chorando:

− Bow, eu pensei que fosse morrer ali dentro daquela fábrica!

− Eu deveria estar furioso com você, Glimmer! Que burrice isso que você fez! Foi imprudente e perigoso! Você realmente poderia ter morrido!

− Eu sei, mas agora a gente tem que ajudar a Catra e as outras garotas que continuam lá dentro!

− Você não vai conseguir fazer nada com essa perna desse jeito. Vamos ali, eu vou te levar até o carro da Scorpia. O seu pai está aí também.

Enquanto isso, Gildo e seus homens já colocavam abaixo a porta da empresa e começaram a entrar, mas alguém lá dentro começou a atirar. Usando a porta como um escudo improvisado, eles foram entrando e atirando também. Gildo deu ordem para que alguns dos homens tentassem entrar por outras portas e foi, cautelosamente, avançando com a arma em punho, até que percebeu que havia apenas dois ou três homens ali. Então ele gritou:

− Vamos pra cima deles!

Dois dos funcionários da empresa saíram correndo, mas o terceiro foi encurralado pelos homens de Gildo. O rapaz ergueu os braços e soltou o revólver, dizendo apavorado, ao ver várias armas apontadas para ele:

− Ok! Eu me rendo!

Mas antes que ele pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Ticão o atingiu com um soco tão forte que o rapaz caiu sentado e completamente zonzo. Então Gildo disse:

− Pega essa celebridade aí, Ticão, que nós vamos bater um papinho com ele.

− Deixa comigo, chefe! – e, dizendo isso, Ticão segurou no colarinho do rapaz e o levantou com uma mão só.

Neste momento, os homens que haviam entrado pela outra porta apareceram trazendo também os outros dois funcionários que haviam tentado fugir. Adora chegou perto da porta e espiou e Gildo disse:

− Pode entrar, loira! A situação está controlada – e, olhando para seus homens, perguntou – Viram alguma coisa por aí? Algum sinal da minha filha?

− Este lugar parece um labirinto, chefe! – um dos homens disse – É melhor esses três abrirem o bico logo e dizerem onde a garota está pra poupar nosso tempo.

− Quer que eu faça eles falarem, chefe? – Ticão perguntou, encaixando o soco inglês nos dedos.

− Eles vão falar, Ticão! – Gildo disse, dando um tapinha no rosto de um dos funcionários da empresa – Eles vão falar o que a gente quer ouvir e até o que a gente nem quer saber.

− Espera aí, o que vocês vão fazer? – Pereira perguntou, aproximando-se com Micah – Temos que tomar cuidado com o jeito como vamos conduzir essa situação!

Gildo olhou para ele apertando os olhos e disse:

− Eu sinto daqui o seu cheiro nojento de policial. Mas aqui você não apita nada!

Gildo foi até um dos funcionários e, segurando o rapaz pelos cabelos, levantou a sua cabeça e disse:

− Tá vendo aqueles dois ali? Eles são os mocinhos. Agora tá vendo a gente aqui? Nós somos os bandidos. E vocês vão ser interrogados pelos bandidos. Quer dizer que com a gente não tem lei e direitos e nem nada disso. Isso aqui não é série norte-americana. É a vida real. E vocês vão começar a falar agora onde está a minha filha senão eu vou tirando um pedacinho de cada um de vocês bem devagar, até não sobrar nada pra sua família enterrar!

Micah e Pereira se entreolharam e balançaram a cabeça, reprovando. O rapaz começou a tremer e um outro funcionário disse:

− Não fala nada pra ele! Senão você vai ter que se entender com o Sr. Prime!

− Faz essa maritaca fechar o bico, Ticão! – Gildo disse.

− Deixa comigo, chefe! – Ticão respondeu feliz, dando um soco tão violento no rapaz que ele imediatamente cuspiu três cacos de dente com sangue e sentou no chão, meio desacordado.

Ainda segurando o rapaz pelos cabelos, Gildo disse:

− Bom, como eu ia dizendo, onde está minha filha?

− E-eu não sei quem é sua filha! Eu não sei de nada! – o rapaz disse, apavorado.

− Ela não é um dos trabalhadores clandestinos – Adora disse, agoniada com toda a situação – É uma garota morena, magra, de cabelo comprido, tem um olho de cada cor. É impossível não reconhecer!

− Eu não sei! Eu não vi essa moça aqui! Eu não sei de nada! – o rapaz disse tremendo, quase chorando.

Sem dizer nada, Gildo deu um tiro no pé do rapaz, que gritou de dor e caiu ajoelhado. Todos que estavam perto também se assustaram e Gildo disse:

− Vamos tentar de novo! – e, encostando o cano do revólver, ainda quente, no olho do rapaz, disse – Onde está a minha filha, seu corno? E pensa bem antes de responder, rapaz, porque o próximo tiro é no saco!

− Não, por favor! Não faz mais nada comigo! Eu não posso falar!

− Pode sim, seu filho de uma quenga! Pode e vai falar que eu já estou perdendo a paciência! – e, engatilhando o revólver e apontando pros testículos do rapaz, Gildo disse, nervoso – Cadê a minha filha, seu corno? Fala, senão eu arrebento seu saco e seu pau com um tiro só!

− Tá bom, tá bom! Eu falo! – o rapaz disse, tremendo – Eles já foram!

− Como é que é?

− Eles já foram embora e já levaram as meninas! Já foram pra cidade! Eles vão embarcar as meninas para o exterior esta madrugada!

− E onde elas estão agora? – Adora perguntou desesperada e quase chorando.

− Eles devem estar em um hotel das empresas Prime no centro da cidade, que é usado para este tipo de transação.

− Transação... é assim que você chama venda de mulheres, seu filho de uma cadela? – Gildo disse, dando um tapa na cabeça do rapaz – E onde é esse hotel?

− É aquele hotelzinho no quarteirão da prefeitura, o Hotel Pérola.

Gildo se abaixou para olhar o rapaz nos olhos e disse:

− Você tem certeza de que está dizendo a verdade, garoto? Pense bem, porque se você estiver mentindo, isso pode custar a sua vida.

− É verdade, eu juro!

− Ok! Vamos para este hotel então! – Gildo olhou para três dos seus homens e disse – Amarrem esses dois que estão sangrando. Eu vou levar esse outro aqui porque não quero sujar meu carro de sangue. E, enquanto a gente vai pro centro da cidade, deem uma volta aqui na empresa, vejam se vocês encontram alguma pista da minha filha.

− O quê? Você vai levar um refém? – Pereira disse, desesperado.

− Vou. Porque se for mentira, esse aqui vai pagar com a vida dele, antes de eu voltar aqui e acabar com os outros – e, olhando para o rapaz, disse – Se isso tudo for mentira, garoto, eu juro que corto suas bolas com uma faquinha cega, tá me entendendo?

O rapaz só balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e seguiu Gildo em direção à porta.

Saindo de dentro da fábrica, Adora viu Glimmer no pátio e foi até ela.

− Glimmer, como você está?

− Eu estou bem... graças à Catra... – e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, disse – Adora, me perdoe ter falado tanta coisa negativa da Catra para você! Eu estava errada, ela realmente está mudando! Ela poderia ter ido embora e me deixado aí, mas ela me ajudou a escapar e por isso foi pega!

Adora abaixou a cabeça com vontade de chorar. Ela estava desesperada de pensar que Catra poderia estar sofrendo. E ela daria tudo para estar no lugar da Catra, só para livrá-la do sofrimento. Então Glimmer disse:

− Antes... antes de ela ser pega, ela me pediu desculpas pelo que aconteceu com a minha mãe, e ela também queria que eu dissesse uma coisa para você... Não deu tempo de ela me dizer o que era, mas a última coisa que ela quis, foi te falar alguma coisa...

Adora sentiu como se seu coração estivesse sendo esmagado e não conseguiu mais controlar o choro. Glimmer a abraçou e disse:

− Nós vamos encontrá-la, Adora! E vai ficar tudo bem!

Neste momento, Gildo passou por elas e disse:

− Vamos, loira! Vamos atrás da minha filha! Não temos muito tempo!

*****

***Hotel Pérola***

Maciel virou a esquina a toda velocidade e chegou tão rápido na frente do hotel que até subiu na calçada, seguido pelos outros carros que vinham atrás. Mal a caminhonete parou, Gildo desceu com a arma em punho e entrou no hotel já apontando o revólver para o recepcionista e dizendo:

− Cadê a minha filha?

O rapaz ergueu os braços e perguntou:

− O-o quê?

Gildo deu um tiro num vaso que estava em cima do balcão e, chegando perto do rapaz, o segurou pelo colarinho e disse:

− Cadê as meninas, seu filho de um corno?

Neste momento, os homens de Gildo já estavam no saguão do hotel e Adora e as outras meninas entraram também, seguidos de Pereira e Micah. O rapaz estava todo encolhido e gaguejou:

− E-eu não sei do que o senhor está falando! – e, dizendo isso, olhou de lado para uma garota que também estava na recepção.

A garota, discretamente, deu um passo para frente até encostar no balcão e, movendo lentamente a mão, apertou um botão embaixo da bancada. Gildo estava focado em ameaçar o rapaz e não percebeu, mas Ticão, ao seu lado, olhou para a garota e, apontando a arma para ela, disse:

− Chefe! Essa moça aí fez alguma coisa!

− O que foi, Ticão? – Gildo perguntou sem paciência.

− Ela fez alguma coisa, chefe! Eu vi!

Neste momento, eles ouviram o barulho das portas sendo travadas e alguns homens entraram na recepção atirando. Todos se jogaram no chão para se proteger, ou se esconderam atrás dos balcões e começou uma troca de tiros. Porém, os homens de Gildo, que eram em maior número, retribuíram a investida dos funcionários da Prime com mais tiros, fazendo o embate não durar muito tempo.

Adora e as outras meninas estavam apavoradas com a situação, mas logo Gildo foi até elas e as acalmou:

− Calma, moças! Está tudo sob controle!

− Você está louco? – Micah disse, irritado – Olha só o tipo de situação perigosa em que você meteu essas meninas!

− Eu não fiz nada com ninguém! Estou aqui para resgatar a minha filha. Elas vieram junto porque quiseram – Gildo disse, desafiador.

Mas Ticão chegou perto deles e disse:

− Chefe, as portas estão travadas! Parece que a gente caiu numa arapuca.

Gildo foi até atrás do balcão da recepção e, segurando o recepcionista pelo colarinho, disse:

− Abre logo esse diabo dessas portas porque a gente vai entrar e vai levar essas meninas embora!

− É uma trava eletrônica de proteção! Eu não sei como faz para abrir! O sistema eletrônico não é controlado aqui na recepção! – o rapaz respondeu desesperado.

− Se você não der um jeito de abrir logo essa porta, você é um homem morto, seu desgraçado! – Gildo disse irritado.

Mas, enquanto isso, Entrapta foi até um painel que ficava atrás da recepção e começou a mexer no sistema. Antes que Gildo pudesse fazer alguma coisa com o recepcionista, eles ouviram o barulho das portas sendo destravadas. Todos olharam para Entrapta e ela disse:

− Foi bem mais fácil do que eu imaginava! Na verdade, esse sistema não é nada seguro! Ah, e é aqui mesmo na recepção que destrava, viu, moço?

Ao ouvir isso, Gildo deu um tapa na cabeça do rapaz e disse:

− Tinha que ser você mesmo, dona Intrépida! Fez muito bem, como sempre! Agora nos dê licença que nós vamos entrar! Maciel, fique aqui na porta e não deixe ninguém entrar e ninguém sair! – e, olhando para os seus homens, disse – Vamos invadir e tirar todas as moças que estiverem aqui dentro! Mas procurem com atenção porque eu não saio daqui sem minha filha!

Adora também fez um movimento para entrar e Micah a segurou pelo braço:

− Adora, aonde você vai? É muito perigoso! Com certeza tem mais gente armada aí dentro!

Adora puxou o braço e disse, nervosa:

− Eu não vou ficar aqui esperando a Catra ser morta! Eu vou entrar com o Seu Gildo e ajudar a procurá-la!

− Pois se você vai entrar, tome isso aqui, loira, porque você vai precisar! – Gildo disse, entregando uma arma para Adora – E se você encontrar algum canalha fazendo mal pra minha filha... atire sem dó! E pode deixar que depois eu converso com Deus e ponho a alma do filho da puta na minha conta, que já não é pequena.

− Adora, eu vou entrar com você! – Scorpia disse – Eu te ajudo a procurar!

− Se você vai entrar, eu também vou! – Perfuma disse.

− Yeeeeiiiii! Vamos todos entrar! – Entrapta disse animada – Vai ser uma experiência sem precedentes na minha vida! Pena que eu não estou com um sistema de monitoramento cardíaco para coletar dados da minha atividade cardíaca sob forte estresse e pressão!

− Tomem cuidado, moças! – Gildo disse – Parece divertido, mas não é brincadeira!

− Eu não acredito nisso! Um bando de civil inocente entrando nessa situação! – Micah disse, inconformado – E cadê a Cíntia?

− Ficou no carro com Bow – Perfuma disse – A perna dela está doendo muito, ela não consegue andar.

− Ainda bem! Só assim para ela não querer fazer besteira!

Gildo e seus homens foram entrando pelos corredores e metendo os pés nas portas dos quartos para abri-los. A maioria estava vazio porque o Sr. Prime havia dado ordens para manter o hotel vazio para hospedar as meninas sem levantar suspeitas de outros hóspedes. Quando encontravam alguma menina, diziam para ela sair e ir para a recepção, onde estava Maciel.

Adora e as outras meninas subiram para um andar em que os homens de Gildo ainda não tinham passado. Micah foi junto com elas. Adora olhou para ele meio de lado e disse:

− O que o senhor veio fazer aqui? Não vai tentar me impedir, né?

− Não, eu sei que não adianta! Já vi que você é teimosa como a minha filha. Eu vim junto para proteger vocês. Por acaso você sabe atirar?

− Não, mas nunca é tarde para aprender.

Micah deu uma risadinha e disse:

− Tá bom, mas deixe eu ir na frente – e, olhando para as outras meninas, disse – Fiquem atrás de mim e se protejam!

Chegando perto dos quartos, Micah chutava as portas para arrombar as fechaduras, que já estavam destravadas graças à Entrapta, e entrava apontando a arma, até verificar se havia algum capanga da Prime-Black ali. Quando havia alguma menina no quarto, ele saía e pedia que as garotas fossem socorrê-la, enquanto ele ia abrir outro cômodo. A cada quarto, quando Micah chamava, Adora entrava com o coração aos saltos, esperando encontrar Catra, mas ainda não a tinha encontrado e, com o passar do tempo, seu desespero foi aumentando cada vez mais.

As garotas do cativeiro estavam todas assustadas e abatidas, muitas choravam. Algumas pareciam ter sido arrumadas, vestidas e penteadas, como se fossem ser apresentadas a alguém. Adora entrava em todos os quartos, já desesperada por não ver Catra, e sempre perguntava para as meninas se não havia mais alguém ali com elas, e se elas não tinham visto uma garota com um olho de cada cor. E a resposta era sempre negativa.

Perfuma e Scorpia iam ajudando a socorrer as meninas, perguntavam se elas estavam bem e as orientava a irem para a recepção.

Os quartos daquele corredor já estavam quase acabando e Adora sentia como se um nó estivesse se formando na sua garganta, e não sabia quanto tempo mais ia aguentar até desabar em choro.

Até que elas ouviram barulhos de tiros vindo de outros andares e Micah disse:

− Vamos redobrar os cuidados! Ainda há homens do Sr. Prime aqui!

Enquanto isso, em outro corredor, Entrapta ia perto dos homens de Gildo, acompanhando toda a movimentação e narrando as cenas em seu pequeno gravador portátil, sussurrando de vez em quando: “Fascinante!”

Porém, quando ela ia virar um corredor atrás dos homens, alguém a segurou pelos cabelos com força e a empurrou no chão. A garota gritou de dor pelo puxão de cabelo e, ainda caída no chão, se virou e viu um homem apontar a arma para ela. Ela ficou estática, sem conseguir mover um músculo, apenas esperando ser atingida. O homem engatilhou a arma e ela fechou os olhos, e então o barulho do tiro ecoou no corredor.

Entrapta abriu os olhos lentamente. Ela não sentia nada. Certamente estava em choque. Olhou para si mesma, tateando seu corpo e procurando o local onde havia sido atingida, até que percebeu o homem à sua frente tombando devagar, primeiro de joelhos, e depois de lado, caindo atravessado no corredor, com uma poça de sangue se formando ao redor dele. Então Entrapta entendeu que ele é que havia sido alvejado. E, olhando para trás, viu Ticão parado em pé, logo atrás dela.

− Ticão! Você... você salvou a minha vida! Obrigada!

Ticão deu um sorrisinho envergonhado e disse:

− Não tem de quê, moça esquisita!

No outro corredor, Micah abria a penúltima porta e, enquanto ele estava no quarto e Adora entrava atrás dele, um homem apareceu no corredor, vindo por trás das meninas, e deu uma gravata em Perfuma. O aperto do braço do homem era tão forte que ela nem conseguia gritar. Quando Scorpia virou para trás e viu o homem apertando o pescoço de Perfuma e ela já quase desacordada, não pensou duas vezes e partiu para cima dele. Scorpia era da altura do homem e, aproximando-se rapidamente, deu um soco no nariz dele sem que ele estivesse esperando para se defender. O homem gemeu, mas não soltou Perfuma, mas Scorpia percebeu que ele ficou atordoado. Aproveitando seu desequilíbrio, Scorpia deu a volta por trás dele e, com toda força, pisou na parte de trás de seu joelho, fazendo o homem quase se ajoelhar, afrouxando o braço. Scorpia puxou Perfuma para ela se soltar dele e deu mais três ou quatro socos seguidos no nariz dele, até que ele caiu de costas.

Neste momento, Micah chegou correndo e, usando o cabo da arma, bateu com força na cabeça do homem, para acabar de desacordá-lo. E disse:

− Você tem um soco firme, garota! Muito bom!

Enquanto Micah se dirigia para o último quarto do corredor, Scorpia ajudava Perfuma a se levantar. O rapaz havia apertado o pescoço dela com tanta força que ela havia sentado no chão para recobrar o fôlego. Scorpia a segurou pela mão e ajudou que ela se levantasse.

− Você está bem?

Perfuma se apoiou no peito de Scorpia e, encostando a cabeça no seu ombro, disse:

− Graças a você, estou! Obrigada!

Scorpia ficou uns instantes sem saber o que fazer, mas abraçou Perfuma e acariciou as suas costas enquanto ela acabava de se recuperar.

Micah arrombou o último quarto daquele andar e entrou. Adora estava perto da porta, com o coração aos saltos. Catra tinha que estar ali. Os quartos do hotel já estavam acabando e ninguém ainda tinha dado a notícia de que havia encontrado Catra. As chances estavam acabando e Adora não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de Catra não estar ali naquele hotel. E se ela não estivesse? Onde estaria? E por que motivo não a teriam levado para aquele lugar? Adora não queria pensar no pior, por isso rezava para que Catra fosse encontrada logo e bem.

Mas Micah saiu do quarto em silêncio e, olhando para Adora, balançou a cabeça negativamente. As lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo rosto de Adora, mas ela ainda perguntou:

− Não tem ninguém no quarto?

− Tem, mas a descrição não bate com a da sua amiga. É uma adolescente. E, além disso... – Micah olhou novamente para dentro do quarto e disse com tristeza – eu acho que esta menina já está morta... – então, ele se dirigiu até Adora e, colocando as mãos nos seus ombros, disse – Nós vamos encontrar a sua amiga! Há um andar acima deste e, pelos barulhos, os homens do Gildo acabaram de chegar nele. Ela deve estar lá. Vamos até lá procurar por ela!

Enquanto Micah se dirigia para os elevadores, Adora parou na frente do quarto e olhou para dentro. O quarto estava a meia luz, mas Adora conseguiu ver uma menina miudinha caída perto da cama, quase em posição fetal. Ela vestia uma blusinha florida e uma saia jeans e seus cabelos curtos estavam presos de lado com uma presilha. Adora sentiu pena da menina e pensou nos pais da garota, que deveriam estar ansiosos por notícias. Entrando mais um pouco, Adora notou algo estranho: os dois braços da menina tinham marcas de picadas na altura da dobra do braço. As marcas haviam formado hematomas e Adora desconfiou do que se tratava. Ela já tinha ouvido falar que, em alguns casos, os sequestradores de mulheres injetavam drogas nelas para que elas não reagissem e não tentassem escapar ou resistir.

Adora chegou mais perto e olhou em volta, procurando agulhas, seringas ou frascos com a droga, mas não encontrou nada. Depois, aproximou-se da garota para examinar seus braços e se abaixou perto das costas dela. Mas, quando Adora tocou um dos braços, a garota soltou um suspiro fraco, quase inaudível. Então Adora gritou para fora do quarto, chamando Scorpia e Perfuma:

− Meninas, me ajudem aqui! A garota está viva! Temos que levá-la para um hospital!

Ainda ajoelhada no chão, Adora segurou a garota pelos ombros e ergueu seu corpo nos braços, como se fosse carregá-la. E então, virando-a para si, sentiu como se todo o sangue do seu corpo tivesse se congelado, tamanho o pavor que tomou conta dela.

A garota era Catra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O nosso sofrimento está chegando ao fim, juro juradinho!!  
> Só mais um pouquinho da paciência de vocês e tudo entra nos eixos!  
> Bjs e até o próximo capítulo!


	46. 46 - Recomeço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A desgraceira tá acabando, gente, juro!   
> Chegamos no fundo do poço e agora a gente só pode subir. Mas é que nossa gata merecia um arco de redenção que fizesse jus à protagonista que ela é.   
> Obrigada por terem tido paciência até aqui. E vamos de emoções mais suaves, reencontros, reconciliações e toda a bonança que vem depois da tempestade!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***Hotel Pérola***

***Tempo atual***

Perfuma foi chamar Gildo e o homem veio correndo o mais rápido que seu peso e idade permitiam. Encontrou Adora no corredor, carregando em seus braços uma Catra desacordada, abatida e vestida como se fosse uma garotinha colegial. Quando Adora percebeu que eles haviam se aproveitado do fato de Catra ser baixa e miúda para fazê-la parecer mais jovem, cortando seu cabelo, suas unhas compridas e vestindo-a como uma adolescente, seu estômago revirou de nojo de imaginar o tipo de “negócios” em que a Prime-Black se envolvia.

Gildo parou na frente de Adora, limpou o suor da testa e, com a voz tremendo, perguntou:

− Ela... ela está...?

− Ela está viva, seu Gildo. Mas foi drogada e parece que não está nada bem – Adora disse com a voz também tremendo de vontade de chorar.

Gildo chegou mais perto e passou a mão nos cabelos de Catra, balançando a cabeça com tristeza. Catra parecia tão pequena e indefesa! Aquela garota petulante e invocada, ali nos braços de Adora tinha dado lugar a uma menininha fraca e debilitada. Gildo olhou para Adora e perguntou:

− Posso... posso carregá-la?

Adora colocou Catra nos braços de Gildo e o homem foi se encaminhando para os elevadores. Então Adora disse:

− Precisamos levá-la ao hospital o mais rápido possível!

− Eu penso que seria melhor levá-la a uma clínica particular, loira. Tenho um amigo médico que... presta uns serviços para mim e para os meus homens, já há muitos anos. Ele costuma ser discreto, se é que você me entende. Porque a gente não pode correr o risco desse tal de Sr. Prime encontrar a minha filha.

Adora pensou um pouco e viu que Gildo tinha razão. Mas perguntou:

− Mas o caso dela é urgente. Quando será que ele vai poder atendê-la?

− Agora mesmo! Ele me atende a qualquer dia e qualquer hora, por isso pago muito bem a ele. Sabe como é, né? No nosso ramo de negócios, a gente não tem hora pra tomar tiro.

Scorpia se aproximou dos dois e perguntou:

− O que vai acontecer com as outras garotas?

− Nós vamos cuidar disso – Micah disse – Vamos levá-las para um abrigo em outra cidade para elas não serem encontradas pelos homens do Sr. Prime e depois tentar localizar as famílias em Ilha das Feras.

Gildo olhou para Adora e disse:

− Você vem comigo, loira? Acho que a Catarina vai gostar de ver um rosto familiar quando acordar.

− Claro! Eu vou sim! Eu não vou sair do lado dela nem um minuto.

*****

***Clínica do Dr. Benício***

Adora cumpriu a sua promessa e praticamente não saiu do lado de Catra, a não ser quando era inevitável. Ela dormia ali na cama ao lado da cama de Catra e comia no quarto mesmo, para não ter que se afastar. Bow e Glimmer iam vê-la e levavam roupas e alguma outra coisa que ela precisasse. Mas já fazia três dias que Catra estava internada ali e continuava inconsciente.

O Dr. Benício administrava uma série de remédios para que ela se recuperasse, desde vitaminas até substâncias para cortar ou amenizar os efeitos da intoxicação que as drogas haviam provocado.

No primeiro dia, Catra praticamente não apresentou nenhuma melhora. Sua pressão estava alterada e seus batimentos cardíacos não normalizavam, e Adora ficou desesperada achando que ela não iria resistir. No segundo dia, parecia que o organismo da garota estava tentando lutar e reagir. Mas Catra teve episódios de delírios, com febre e tremores, e ela se mexia na cama balbuciando frases incompreensíveis. Por umas três ou quatro vezes, Adora conseguiu distinguir Catra chamando o seu nome e ela segurava a mão da garota e dizia que estava ali ao lado dela. Em um desses delírios, Catra chamou pelo pai, e Adora contou isso para Gildo, que ia lá duas ou três vezes por dia para visitar a garota.

Era assustador ver Catra daquele jeito! Adora segurava a mão da garota e tentava acalmá-la, mas não sabia se sua voz alcançava o inconsciente de Catra. Às vezes, Adora chegava perto do ouvido de Catra e sussurrava:

− Catra, por favor, não se entregue! Lute! Eu sei que você consegue! Ninguém é tão forte quanto você! Eu sei que você dá conta!

Mas, naquele final de tarde, o organismo de Catra parecia estar finalmente se estabilizando e se desintoxicando. A febre tinha cedido e os tremores e delírios haviam cessado. E o Dr. Benício disse que, se tudo corresse bem, no dia seguinte era capaz de ela já começar a recobrar a consciência. Gildo estava presente quando o Dr. Benício deu essa notícia, e ele sussurrou diversas vezes “Louvado seja!”, fazendo repetidamente o sinal da cruz.

O sol já estava se pondo enquanto Adora e Gildo permaneciam em silêncio, sentados ao lado da cama, observando a garota. Com os olhos fixos em Catra, sem olhar para Adora, Gildo perguntou com a voz mansa:

– Você gosta muito da minha filha, não é, loira?

Adora ficou meio sem saber o que responder, não sabia direito o que o homem queria dizer com essa pergunta. Mas respondeu:

– Eu... eu gosto sim... nós somos amigas há muitos anos...

– Eu sei... eu conheço você desde pivetinha. Eu acompanho a minha filha de longe desde que ela era bem novinha e você estava sempre com ela. Lembro de vocês duas indo pra escolinha, de vocês andando de skate no parque, de quando vocês entraram praquele time de futebol, de quando a Catarina quebrou o braço e da farra que vocês fizeram em frente à escola quando passaram no tal do vestibular – Gildo deu um sorriso nostálgico e ficou um tempo em silêncio. Depois disse – Eu me lembro também de quando você perdeu o seu dente da frente... demorou uma vida para nascer de novo... O da Catarina não demorou tanto.

– Nenhum dente no mundo demorou tanto quanto o meu pra nascer de novo.

– É verdade. Eu achei que você fosse ficar banguela pra sempre.

Os dois riram e Adora olhou para ele com carinho. Aquele homem parecia se interessar mais pela vida de Catra e dela também do que a Weaver ou até mesmo do que sua própria tia. E ela pensou em como deveria ter sido triste para ele ficar todos esses anos distante da própria filha, olhando-a de longe, sem poder participar das coisas que aconteciam na vida dela. Então Adora disse:

– Eu acho que é a coisa mais estranha que eu vou falar na minha vida, mas... o senhor é um bom homem, seu Gildo...

Gildo olhou para ela de lado e disse:

– Você sabe que eu não sou bom coisa nenhuma, né, loira?

– Tá bom, eu vou mudar minha frase... O senhor é um bom pai, seu Gildo. A Catra tem sorte de ter o senhor como pai.

Ainda sem olhar para Adora, o homem sorriu com lágrimas nos olhos e disse:

– E ela também tem sorte de ter você na vida dela, loira.

*****

Adora acordou junto com os primeiros raios de sol e, depois de tomar um café ali no quarto mesmo, já foi se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Catra. Era o início do quarto dia de internação e ela estava começando a ficar aflita. Não via a hora de Catra acordar e começou a temer que a garota nunca mais fosse recobrar a consciência.

Sentada na cadeira, Adora se debruçou sobre a cama, e, apoiando o queixo sobre os braços cruzados, ficou olhando para o rosto de Catra, na expectativa de algum movimento ou sinal de que ela poderia despertar. Mas nada acontecia.

Adora passou os dedos de leve pela franja de Catra, analisando seu novo corte de cabelo. Ela nunca tinha visto a amiga de cabelos curtos porque, desde que a conheceu no jardim da infância, ela usava cabelo comprido. E, no primeiro dia, lá no hotel, Adora tinha ficado chocada com o que tinham feito. Mas agora, olhando melhor, Catra tinha ficado tão bonitinha com o cabelo curto! Ela parecia ainda mais nova, é verdade, mas também estava com a aparência mais leve.

Ainda acariciando os cabelos da menina, Adora sussurrou:

– Você é linda de qualquer jeito...

E então Catra se mexeu e tentou balbuciar alguma coisa. Adora pulou da cadeira de empolgação e chegou mais perto de Catra. Com uma mão, ela continuava acariciando os cabelos da garota, e, com a outra, segurou com firmeza na mão de Catra, que retribuiu o gesto tentando apertar a mão de Adora também. Os olhos de Adora se encheram de lágrimas, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Catra estava acordando! Então ela falou:

– Catra... está me ouvindo? É a Adora. Eu estou aqui com você! Será que você consegue falar comigo?

Catra ainda não abria os olhos, mas se mexia devagar na cama, apertando a mão de Adora e tentando dizer algo, mas as palavras não se formavam direito. As lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Adora e ela sorria aliviada por ver que Catra talvez estivesse recobrando a consciência. Então insistiu:

– Catra... você consegue me ouvir? Você ouviu o que eu falei? Eu falei que você é linda de qualquer jeito... – a loira disse sorrindo.

Então Catra pareceu juntar todas as suas forças e puxando o ar para os seus pulmões, disse com uma voz fraca, trêmula, mas compreensível:

– I... idiota...

*****

Adora ria e chorava ao mesmo tempo e, sem pensar se estava fazendo algo errado, abraçou Catra com força, debruçando seu corpo sobre o dela, tentando não fazer peso. Catra ergueu os braços com dificuldade, mas conseguiu pousá-los nas costas de Adora, tentando retribuir o abraço. A loira acariciava os cabelos de Catra e sentia como se fosse explodir de felicidade.

Depois, ela soltou o abraço porque sabia que Catra ainda estava muito fraca e precisava respirar. Mas mesmo assim ficou acariciando o rosto da garota e esperando para ver se ela iria dizer mais alguma coisa.

Catra foi abrindo os olhos lentamente e a claridade a incomodava um pouco. Mesmo assim, ela foi tentando firmar o olhar. Tudo ainda era nebuloso e embaçado, e ela não conseguia distinguir as formas com clareza, mas, aos poucos, o rosto de Adora foi se desenhando na sua frente, e, para ela, era como se estivesse vendo um anjo depois de passar uma temporada no inferno.

Quando Adora viu aqueles olhos bicolores se abrindo novamente, ela precisou se segurar para não chorar ainda mais. Ela não queria que Catra ficasse assustada ou achasse que havia alguma coisa de errado, mas Adora estava realmente emocionada. Em vários momentos, ela chegou a pensar que não veria aqueles olhos nunca mais.

Catra ainda parecia confusa, mas olhou para Adora e abriu um leve sorriso. E, com a voz fraca, disse:

– Hey... Adora...

Adora engoliu o choro mais uma vez e disse em voz baixa:

– Hey, Catra...

– Você... você veio...

– Claro que eu vim! E não saí de perto de você nem um minuto!

Adora segurou a mão de Catra, que tentou apertar a mão da loira com o pouco de força que tinha. Então olhou em volta e perguntou:

– Q-que lugar é este?

– É a clínica de um amigo do seu pai. Ele achou melhor trazê-la para cá, para protegê-la do Sr. Prime.

Quando Catra ouviu o nome do Sr. Prime, ela estremeceu, e Adora percebeu isso. Então Catra perguntou:

– Meu pai... meu pai veio aqui?

Adora riu e disse:

– Seu pai não sai daqui. Está ansioso para ver você bem.

Ao ouvir isso, Catra sorriu e pediu para Adora:

– Me conta o que aconteceu. Eu só me lembro que eles nos levaram para um hotel, nós entramos pelos fundos e, antes de me trancarem no quarto, eles... – Catra passou a mão no braço, sobre as marcas de picadas, e abaixou a cabeça. E disse em voz baixa – Eu nem sei o que eles aplicaram em mim...

– O Dr. Benício fez alguns exames de sangue em você e identificou o tipo de droga que eles injetaram. Vai levar um tempo ainda para ela sair totalmente do seu organismo... – Adora disse acariciando a mão de Catra – Mas eu vou te contar como tudo aconteceu.

Adora contou para Catra desde a ligação de Glimmer até o momento em que ela carregou Catra para fora do quarto do hotel e encontrou Gildo no corredor. E contou também sobre aqueles dias ali na clínica. Catra ouvia tudo atentamente, fazendo cara de espanto às vezes e de tristeza em outros momentos.

A garota abaixou a cabeça e acariciou as mãos de Adora, ficando um tempo em silêncio. Depois, olhando para a loira, sorriu e disse:

– Então... você... quis ir me resgatar...

– Claro que eu quis! Eu não descansei um minuto até encontrar você! – Adora disse emocionada – Nem eu, nem seu pai, nem ninguém.

Mas Catra ficou séria e, desviando o olhar, disse:

– Mas vocês poderiam ter me deixado lá... depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

Adora segurou o rosto da garota com as duas mãos e disse:

– Eu não quero nem pensar nisso! Eu jamais deixaria você lá. E só de pensar nas coisas que poderiam ter acontecido a você, eu sinto de novo todo o desespero que eu senti naquele dia!

Neste momento, na mente de Catra veio nítida a imagem do seu último encontro com Adora no laboratório de Entrapta, e o olhar de decepção de Adora ao ver Catra fazendo de tudo para proteger o projeto do Sr. Prime, e as coisas duras que Adora disse para ela naquele dia. E, além disso, tinha o silêncio de Adora por dias depois de receber a carta. Então os olhos de Catra se encheram de lágrimas e ela disse:

– Eu nunca imaginei que você iria atrás de mim...

– Mas é claro que eu iria! Somos você e eu, até o fim do mundo! Lembra?

As duas se abraçaram emocionadas. Catra apertava Adora o máximo que suas forças permitiam e Adora acariciava os cabelos da garota. Havia tanta coisa que uma queria falar para a outra! Mas ainda era muito cedo. Catra estava cansada e debilitada, e elas teriam tempo para conversar.

Enquanto ainda estavam abraçadas, a porta se abriu e uma enfermeira entrou. Quando ela viu Catra acordada, disse animada:

– Olha só quem acordou! Que bom! O Dr. Benício vai ficar feliz com a novidade. E o seu pai também! Como está se sentindo?

– Estou bem.

– Eu trouxe os seus remédios da manhã. Vou colocar no seu soro. Um deles dá um pouco de sono, mas é normal.

A enfermeira injetou os remédios no soro e Catra respondeu a mais algumas perguntas dela, que saiu logo em seguida. Catra voltou a deitar-se e disse para Adora:

– Mal colocou o remédio e já estou com sono...

– É assim mesmo. O Dr. Benício disse que você ainda vai levar um tempo para se recuperar totalmente.

Catra segurou na mão de Adora e perguntou, já quase fechando os olhos:

– Quando eu acordar novamente, você vai estar aqui?

– Vou. E, depois que você ficar boa, eu vou levá-la para casa.

Antes de adormecer totalmente, Catra balbuciou:

– A minha casa é você...

*****

***3 dias depois***

Catra ia se recuperando mais e mais a cada dia que passava. Adora ficava o tempo todo lá e ajudava Catra com os remédios e a alimentação, além de distrair a garota, que já estava começando a ficar cansada de estar ali sem fazer nada.

No dia em que Catra acordou, Adora ligou para Gildo que logo apareceu lá e ficou sentado ao lado da cama o tempo todo, de braços cruzados, balançando a perna e esperando ela acordar novamente. Mal a garota abriu os olhos, o homem foi até ela e, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e dizendo “Louvado seja, minha filha!”, a abraçou apertado, e só soltou porque ela começou a tossir, com dificuldade para respirar.

Catra ainda se sentia fraca, mas agradeceu Gildo por tudo o que ele fez e o homem ficou novamente emocionado. E então contou para ela a versão dele da história que Adora já tinha contado, caprichando no relato das cenas de sangue e ação. Em vários momentos, ele incluía Adora em sua narrativa, contando o quanto ela havia ajudado e se preocupado, e Catra olhava para a loira e sorria, feliz em ver que Adora e ele estavam se dando bem.

Depois de três dias, o Dr. Benício disse que Catra já poderia receber alta e continuar o tratamento em casa. Adora comemorou e disse para Catra:

– Ótimo! Vou levar você para Lua Clara e cuidar de você lá!

– Eu acho que minha filha deve ficar perto de mim, loira – Gildo disse – Assim eu posso protegê-la desse tal de Sr. Prime.

– Mas, Seu Gildo... a Catra ainda está fraca, debilitada. Vai ficar morando num quartinho nos fundos de uma boate? Ela precisa descansar, comer direito.

– Nada que o caldo de mocotó do Maciel não resolva! Levanta até defunto!

– Ela não pode comer esse tipo de coisa, Seu Gildo! Precisa de comida leve!

– Minha filha puxou pra mim, não pode se alimentar só de mato porque não é coelho, é o que eu sempre digo!

– Podem parar vocês dois! – Catra disse, atalhando a discussão – Eu... eu não vou com um nem com o outro... Podem deixar que eu me viro.

– Catra, você não pode voltar pra Zona do Medo – Adora disse, preocupada.

– É claro que eu não estava pensando em ir pra lá, Adora! Eu sei que é perigoso.

– E você vai para onde, minha filha?

– Sei lá, eu me viro. Ainda devo ter algum dinheiro na minha conta e...

– Que é isso, minha filha? Dinheiro não é o problema! Mas você tem que ficar num lugar onde você fique bem assistida e protegida.

– Sei... nos fundos de uma boate? – Catra disse meio ríspida.

O homem abaixou os olhos e disse:

– Eu sei que não posso levar você pra minha casa, mas...

Catra se arrependeu de ter falado daquele jeito com ele e disse:

– Tá tudo bem, pai. Isso não é um problema. É que eu preciso recomeçar a minha vida de alguma forma, sabe?

– Sozinha?... – Adora perguntou, olhando Catra nos olhos e esperando uma resposta.

– Ahnn... não é isso... é que... eu ainda não sei bem o que fazer...

– Mas eu sei o que fazer, minha filha! Acabei de ter uma ideia! Aliás, é uma coisa que eu já deveria ter feito desde que eu te conheci pessoalmente.

– O que é? – Catra perguntou, com um pouco de medo de ouvir alguma ideia absurda.

– Eu vou te dar um apartamento! Assim você vai ter seu canto, vai morar bem, eu vou poder ir te visitar e a loira também. Aliás, a loira pode até ir morar com você, já que vocês não se desgrudam! – Gildo disse animado.

Adora e Catra se entreolharam e Catra disse:

– Eu... não sei o que dizer... não sei se posso aceitar...

– Ué? E por que não? Um pai não pode dar um apartamento pra uma filha?

Quando ouviu isso, Catra abaixou a cabeça e ficou triste. E se ela não estivesse se sentindo tão exausta e fragilizada, ela teria aquela conversa com ele ali mesmo, e contaria tudo o que ela descobriu. Adora percebeu que Catra ficou diferente e pareceu triste, e então disse:

– Então eu também tenho uma ideia. Um apartamento não se compra de uma hora pra outra, não é, Seu Gildo? O senhor vai precisar analisar as opções para fazer um bom negócio. Enquanto isso, a Catra fica comigo lá na república. Eu vou cuidando dela até ela melhorar de vez.

– Fechado, loira! – Gildo disse estendendo a mão para Adora – Temos um acordo então.

– _Vocês_ têm um acordo! Mas ninguém me perguntou se eu concordo – Catra disse irritada.

– Catra...

– Adora... eu não posso ir para sua república!

– Por que não? – Adora perguntou.

– Porque lá todo mundo me odeia!

– Fala pra mim quem te odeia, minha filha, que eu já dou um jeito na pessoa! – Gildo disse, fazendo cara de bravo.

– Não é nada, não, Seu Gildo! – Adora disse – É briga de meninas. Nada que uma boa conversa não resolva.

– Você sabe que elas me odeiam sim, Adora!

– Olha... eu não te odeio, o Bow não te odeia e a Glimmer não te odeia mais. A Perfuma nunca te odiou porque ela não odeia ninguém, e a Mermista odeia todo mundo, então não teria por que ela não te odiar também. E com a Netossa e a Spinerella a gente conversa. A Netossa é mais dura na queda, mas a Spinny ajuda a convencê-la.

– Não sei, não... – Catra disse, insegura.

– Por favor... deixa eu cuidar de você... – Adora disse com carinho, segurando as mãos de Catra.

Catra olhou para ela e sorriu e, neste momento, Gildo levantou-se espalhafatosamente da cadeira e disse, meio constrangido:

– Bom, eu... eu vou... eu vou ver se está tudo certo com o carro... pra te levar pra essa tal república... Vai se arrumando aí, minha filha, que eu já volto.

O homem saiu do quarto meio apressadamente e as duas se olharam e riram. E Adora disse:

– Seu pai é uma figura!

– Ele é – Catra disse, rindo – Mas, do jeito dele, é uma pessoa boa... pra algumas pessoas...

– Você... você tinha me dito que ele era mecânico...

Catra suspirou fundo e, abaixando a cabeça, disse:

– A gente precisa conversar sobre muitas coisas... mas agora...

– Eu sei, agora não é o momento. Tudo bem, depois a gente vai ter tempo para conversar. Você quer que eu te ajude a arrumar suas coisas?

– Eu tenho coisas para arrumar? Acho que cheguei aqui só com a roupa que estava vestindo, não foi?

– Sim, mas eu já pedi para o seu pai queimar aquelas roupas. Não queria olhar praquilo nunca mais!

– Nem eu!

– Tinha umas coisas suas na boate do seu pai e ele trouxe aqui outro dia. Espera aí que eu vou pegar para você.

Catra se levantou da cama e disse:

– Finalmente, vou me livrar dessa camisolinha de hospital! Não aguento mais vestir isso!

Adora colocou a mochila em cima da cama e Catra separou algumas peças de roupa. Quando ela foi começar a tirar a camisola, percebeu que estava sem nada por baixo e ficou meio constrangida, e foi tirando a peça devagar. Adora percebeu a situação e também ficou constrangida e acabou se virando de costas para Catra, e perguntou:

– Você... você quer que eu saia do quarto?

– Não precisa... não ia ser a primeira vez que você me vê nua... aliás...

Catra interrompeu a frase no meio e Adora ficou parada, de costas para ela, esperando ela completar o pensamento. Então sentiu a mãos leves de Catra pousando nas suas costas, subindo até os ombros e descendo pelos braços. E sentiu a garota encostando o rosto nas suas costas, abraçando-a por trás. E Catra disse:

– ... aliás... você já viu bem mais que isso...

Adora foi se virando devagar e viu que ela ainda estava nua. As duas se olharam nos olhos e suas respirações começaram a ficar descompassadas. Adora segurou Catra pela cintura e a puxou delicadamente, fazendo seus corpos se juntarem, enquanto Catra passava os braços ao redor do pescoço da loira. As mãos de Adora começaram a subir pelas costas nuas de Catra, acariciando-a com suavidade, e depois descendo para baixo da cintura, fazendo Catra suspirar e dizer baixinho:

– Adora...

Adora fechou os olhos e estremeceu, afetada pelo impacto que aquela voz rouca produzia nela cada vez que dizia o seu nome. Mas, abrindo os olhos, Adora puxou a garota para que ela ficasse ainda mais colada contra o seu corpo e olhou para aquela boca perfeita e bem desenhada. Percebendo o olhar de Adora, Catra fechou os olhos e esperou que os lábios da loira tocassem os seus. E, quando sentiu que a respiração de Adora já se misturava com a dela, levou um susto porque batidas na porta fizeram as duas se afastar. Era Gildo.

– Já está pronta, minha filha? – o homem perguntou do lado de fora.

As pernas de Adora chegaram a fraquejar pelo susto e Catra, pegando suas roupas em cima da cama e vestindo apressadamente, disse em voz alta, meio atrapalhada:

– Eu... eu... estou quase... só mais um minuto!

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

Antes de chegar em Lua Clara com Catra, Adora já tinha conversado com Bow e Glimmer, e pediu que eles conversassem com as outras meninas. Um tempo depois, Glimmer mandou uma mensagem para Adora, que já estava a caminho:

**_Glimmer:_ ** _Um pouco de tensão, mas tudo ok. Venham!_

Adora respirou fundo, mas olhou para Catra e sorriu. Ela não queria que a garota não se sentisse bem-vinda, mas sabia que o jogo não seria fácil com Netossa e Mermista.

Gildo deixou Catra e Adora em frente à Lua Clara e disse a elas que mandaria um dos seus homens ficar de guarda ali na frente da república para proteção e que, se elas precisassem de alguma coisa, que era para chamá-lo.

Catra ainda estava insegura de estar ali, mas Adora segurou sua mão e entrou na república de mãos dadas com ela e carregando a sua mochila. As únicas pessoas que estavam na sala esperando por elas eram Glimmer, Bow, Perfuma e Scorpia, que andava frequentando a república para ver Perfuma.

Todos deram boas-vindas para Catra e perguntaram como ela estava se sentindo e se estava precisando de alguma coisa, tentando fazê-la se sentir acolhida. Catra se surpreendeu com isso, principalmente vindo de Glimmer, que tinha um enorme motivo para odiá-la. Mas, ao contrário do que ela pensava, Glimmer foi uma das primeiras a abraçá-la e, quando soltou o abraço, olhou nos seus olhos e disse:

– Obrigada! Eu só estou aqui hoje por sua causa! Eu poderia ter morrido naquela fábrica!

– Eu... eu também tenho que te agradecer... por ter avisado a Adora.

Depois, Scorpia se aproximou e deu em Catra um de seus famosos abraços apertados.

– Que bom que você está bem, Catra! Fico muito feliz de ver você aqui!

Catra achou engraçado ouvir Scorpia chamá-la de Catra em vez de “gata”, mas percebeu que a gata da vez era Perfuma. E então disse:

– Obrigada, Scorpia! Adora disse que você também foi até o hotel ajudar. Obrigada mesmo! E também fico feliz de ver você aqui. É muito bom ver um rosto tão familiar! E... e... desculpe... por... você sabe... por tudo.

– Tá tudo bem! – Scorpia disse com carinho. E, segurando na mão de Perfuma, disse – O importante é que agora estamos todos bem! Ah, a Adora pediu que eu fosse até a Zona do Medo para pegar suas coisas que ainda estão lá... se é que ainda estão lá... Eu vou amanhã, ok?

– Sério? É... obrigada! Eu... eu acho que não posso mais ir até lá.

– Eu acho melhor você não ir mesmo. Eles são meio... tensos – Scorpia disse rindo.

– Você pode, por favor, pegar o travesseiro que está lá? – E Catra olhou para Adora sorrindo – De tudo que está lá, é o que eu mais quero.

– Claro! Eu vou trazer tudo o que estiver lá.

Catra ainda ficou um tempo ali na sala conversando com o pessoal até que Bow chegou da cozinha dizendo:

– Pessoal, como Catra precisa de uma alimentação leve nesses primeiros dias, Perfuma e eu fizemos uma sopa de legumes que, modéstia à parte, está deliciosa, e todos estão convidados para comer.

– Vocês... vocês fizeram comida pra mim? – Catra perguntou, espantada com a gentileza.

– É uma sopa feita com legumes 100% orgânicos – Perfuma disse orgulhosa.

Todos se sentaram à mesa e ficaram comendo e conversando. Como Catra e Scorpia eram novas no grupo, todos queriam contar histórias para elas, histórias que todos já conheciam, mas não deixavam de rir. Depois do jantar, foram se sentar na sala para continuar contando histórias. A conversa se prolongou tanto e eles deram tanta risada, que, durante todo aquele tempo, Catra conseguiu se esquecer do que havia acontecido naquela fábrica e naquele hotel.

Ali na sala, os casais estavam mais próximos. Glimmer estava praticamente sentada no colo de Bow e Perfuma ficava debruçada no ombro de Scorpia o tempo todo, enquanto as duas se davam as mãos. Depois de um tempo, Adora tomou coragem e passou o braço por trás dos ombros de Catra e a puxou para si, para que ela se encostassem mais nela. Catra ficou um pouco tensa no começo, porque não estava acostumada com a ideia de que todos poderiam ver Adora e ela juntas. Mas logo relaxou e se encostou na loira, puxando o braço de Adora por cima de seu ombro e o segurando na frente do seu corpo.

Era ótimo estar ali daquele jeito, junto com Adora, como se as duas estivessem oficialmente juntas, sem medo de julgamentos e sem ter que se esconder.

De vez em quando, Adora dava um leve beijo na testa ou na cabeça de Catra, e a garota estremecia por dentro. Durante todos aqueles dias, elas tinham ficado próximas, mas não tinham se beijado nenhuma vez e também não tinham ainda conversado sobre sua separação abrupta, motivada pelo ocorrido no laboratório de Entrapta, e nem haviam falado sobre se ainda ficariam juntas ou não. Catra se lembrava que, da última vez em que conversaram, lá no laboratório, Adora havia dito que não queria mais nada com ela. Mas agora ela já não sabia mais o que pensar.

Catra não sabia, mas Adora estava pensando na mesma coisa. Na verdade, ela se sentia confusa. Queria muito se acertar com Catra e voltar a ficar com ela, mas não conseguiria ir adiante antes que elas conversassem e esclarecessem tudo. A loira não queria que ficasse nenhuma ponta solta para trás, para elas não terem motivos para brigar ou se surpreender mais para frente.

No meio das conversas e risos, o tempo foi passando e já estava ficando tarde, quando eles ouviram bater na porta. Glimmer olhou para a porta e disse:

– Afff... aposto um balde de sorvete com quem quiser que é o Falcão. A Mermista já deu umas dez cópias da chave para ele, e ele perdeu as dez.

Enquanto Glimmer ia até a porta, Adora disse, um pouco contrariada:

– Argh... nem me fale no Falcão... Tô meio irritada com ele!

– Por quê? – Catra perguntou.

– Ahnn... depois eu te conto o que ele aprontou. Você vai ficar irritada também.

– Eu? Por quê? Tô curiosa agora – Catra disse, olhando para Adora e se lembrando que havia deixado a carta com ele.

Mas, neste momento, ouviram Glimmer dizer:

– Eu posso saber o que é que você está fazendo aqui? O que você quer de nós?

Todos se entreolharam, estranhando, e se levantaram para ir até a porta ver quem era. Quando chegaram lá, Catra e Adora não podiam acreditar no que estavam vendo.

Em pé, parada diante da porta, com a cabeça coberta por um lenço, estava ninguém menos que Sandra Weaver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está chegando a hora de dar um desfecho para a personagem mais detestável dessa fanfic, nossa odiada S. Weaver.  
> E, no próximo capítulo, vamos ver se Catra e Adora finalmente vão ter um momento a sós para se entender.  
> Até lá!!


	47. 47 - Acertos e desacertos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo leve para a gente ter certeza de que a vida está voltando ao normal, com algumas arestas para aparar.  
> A partir de agora, nós vamos começar a desvendar as tretas que envolvem a Prime para poder concluir a fic. Espero não precisar de 200 capítulos para isso, juro que vou tentar ser breve, porque vocês já devem estar de saco cheio kkkkk, mas é que eu tenho um probleminha de não conseguir escrever pouco, mas vou tentar!!!  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de insinuação sexual e faz referência a situações de violência contra mulher, mas são passagens muito breves e não é possível sinalizar. Mas fica o aviso.

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

Glimmer olhava irritada para Sandra Weaver, parada ali na porta da república, e imediatamente lembrou-se de seu pai dizendo que Weaver o tinha traído 3 anos atrás, ocasionando a sua necessidade de fugir e fingir a própria morte. Por isso perguntou novamente, com rispidez:

− Desembucha! O que a senhora veio fazer aqui?

A mulher tentou disfarçar o ar de arrogância em seu rosto e, sem pressa, tirou o lenço que cobria sua cabeça e o deixou caído sobre os ombros. E só então disse:

− Não parece óbvio? Vim procurar ajuda.

− E por que nós ajudaríamos a senhora? – Glimmer perguntou irritada, de braços cruzados.

Mas Weaver a ignorou e, olhando com calma para todos os que se aglomeravam ali em volta da porta, não deixou de notar a presença de Catra, e um leve gesto de sobrancelhas, quase imperceptível, demonstrou sua surpresa. E então ela olhou para Adora, que estava um pouco atrás de Glimmer, e disse, sorrindo:

− Adooora, querida... que bom que está aqui.

Mas Adora também resolveu cortá-la:

− Sra. Weaver, não vejo como podemos ajudá-la. Acho melhor a senhora ir para sua casa. Está tarde e nós já estávamos indo dormir.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça e disse com calma:

− Infelizmente, isso não é possível. Há algumas semanas eu saí da minha casa porque lá não era mais seguro, e me hospedei na casa de uma amiga. Mas hoje, quando voltamos para casa, estava tudo revirado e o apartamento estava quase destruído. Eles me descobriram lá, por isso o lugar não é mais seguro nem para mim e nem para a minha amiga. Mas ela conseguiu abrigo com alguns conhecidos dela. E eu... eu não tenho mais ninguém... sou uma mulher completamente sozinha... – e, neste momento, ela olhou para Catra e percebeu o impacto que suas palavras causaram na garota.

− Pois eu acho que a senhora está apenas colhendo o que plantou – Glimmer disse, irônica – Fazer o quê, né? Passar bem! – e fez um gesto de quem ia fechar a porta.

Mas Weaver colocou a mão na porta e pediu, com um tom de desespero na voz:

− Espere! Por favor... eu estou muito cansada... há dias não durmo e nem como direito... não tenho nenhum outro lugar para ir e nem mais ninguém para procurar – e olhando novamente para Catra, completou – Tenham compaixão de uma velha que cometeu muitos erros nessa vida... mas se arrependeu deles...

− Ah, duvido muito disso! – Glimmer disse, com uma risada sarcástica.

Adora olhou para Catra, que não havia falado nada até aquele momento. A garota estava com os braços cruzados e havia uma pontinha de dor no seu olhar. Mas Adora conhecia Catra muito bem e imaginou exatamente o que ela estava pensando: de todas as pessoas do mundo, Weaver tinha ido procurar Adora. A sua querida Adora. A sua preferida. Era por isso que ela estava ali. Adora tinha certeza de que Catra estava triste com isso, mas, ao mesmo tempo, não estava indiferente ao apelo da mãe.

Glimmer olhou para Bow, Perfuma e Adora e disse:

− Sei lá, eu acho que não tem como ajudarmos. Não tem nem lugar aqui na república, todos os quartos estão ocupados e quase todo mundo tem convidados. Já é bastante gente – e, olhando novamente para Weaver, disse – Eu acho que a senhora vai ter que procurar outro lugar.

Sem dizer nada, Weaver olhou novamente para Adora e Catra e respirou fundo, como se estivesse esperando uma sentença. Catra não sabia o que sentir. Sentia raiva e pena ao mesmo tempo. Ela sabia que, certamente, uma boa parte daquilo tudo era encenação para fazer as pessoas sentirem piedade dela. Mas e se não fosse? Ela iria deixar a mãe na rua, e ainda por cima correndo perigo de ser encontrada pelo Sr. Prime?

Então Catra resolveu dizer:

− Eu... eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro... posso te emprestar para você ficar em um hotel.

Weaver deu um leve sorriso, e disse:

− Eu agradeço a sua generosidade. Meu único problema é saber qual hotel da cidade não é controlado de alguma forma pela Prime-Black. Nunca se sabe até onde eles já se infiltraram. Por isso é perigoso confiar em quem quer que seja.

Todos se entreolharam e ela ainda disse, com a voz mais meiga que pode, olhando para Catra e Adora e sorrindo:

− Vejo que vocês se reaproximaram. Fico feliz com isso... pelo menos vocês têm uma a outra, podem se fazer companhia e uma cuidar da outra.

E, dizendo isso, a mulher continuou parada em pé na porta, sem se decidir a ir embora. Já estava começando a ficar um clima constrangedor, até que Bow disse:

− Gente, será que não tem como... sei lá... ela passar a noite aqui hoje e amanhã ela procura algum lugar mais seguro?

− E ela vai dormir onde, Bow? – Glimmer perguntou, meio contrariada.

− No meu quarto... Eu estou dormindo no seu quarto quase toda noite mesmo...

− Não sei, não... – Glimmer disse, ainda não convencida de que isso seria uma boa ideia.

Novamente, Adora olhou para Catra e percebeu que ela parecia triste. Então disse:

− Acho que... a gente poderia deixá-la dormir aqui. Pelo menos por esta noite...

Perfuma também concordou e Glimmer acabou cedendo, mesmo contrariada. Weaver agradeceu a todos a gentileza e Bow, carregando a bolsa que a mulher havia trazido, foi levá-la até o quarto dele. Depois disso, cada um foi para o seu quarto.

*****

Adora abriu a porta do seu quarto e fez um gesto para Catra entrar. A garota entrou e ficou olhando tudo ao redor. Era estranho estar ali, no lugar que até outro dia ela chamava de “o castelinho das princesas”. E, pensando nisso, ela riu consigo mesma. Mas o quarto de Adora era apenas um quarto comum de república e, na verdade, era muito parecido com o quarto que elas dividiam na Zona do Medo.

Havia duas camas no quarto e Catra se sentou em uma delas, justamente na que estava arrumada com lençol e travesseiro, porque era óbvio que aquela era a cama em que Adora dormia, já que a outra tinha só o colchão. Ela olhou para a cama com um meio sorriso no rosto, passou a mão no lençol e pegou o travesseiro, dizendo:

− Deixa eu ver se você conseguiu comprar um travesseiro tão bom quanto o outro.

− Nah... você ficou com o melhor de todos – Adora disse rindo e tirando um lençol de uma gaveta – Nunca mais eu vou conseguir comprar um travesseiro tão bom quanto aquele.

− Se a Scorpia conseguir trazê-lo de volta, eu devolvo pra você – Catra disse, um pouco triste ao ver que Adora arrumava a outra cama para ela.

− Não precisa devolver. Foi um presente e não se devolve um presente – Adora disse sorrindo.

Catra abraçou o travesseiro e, quando Adora estava de costas para ela, arrumando a cama, ela respirou fundo para sentir o cheiro da loira no travesseiro. Ela adorava aquele perfume que a garota deixava nas coisas que vestia e usava. Ainda arrumando a cama, Adora olhou para ela e perguntou:

− Você acha que eu fiz mal em dizer que a Weaver podia ficar? Quer dizer... você se incomoda com isso, ficou chateada?

− Não, não fiquei não... Mas é muita cara de pau dela aparecer aqui pra te pedir ajuda, hein?

Quando Catra disse isso, um pensamento assustador passou pela cabeça de Adora:

− Será que ela já sabia que você estava aqui? Tipo... teve alguma informação?

− Acho que não, Adora. Ela veio aqui porque queria pedir ajuda pra _você_... – Catra disse abaixando o olhar e abraçando o travesseiro com mais força.

− Sei lá, ela vai aonde acha que vai se dar bem. Eu confesso que fiquei com um pouco de dó, mas depois pensei que eu deveria ter perguntado pra você primeiro. Eu sei que ela te incomoda às vezes, com aqueles comentários desnecessários.

− Não se preocupe, não fiquei chateada. Eu não falei nada porque a casa não é minha, mas... ia fazer o quê? Não dava pra deixar aquela insuportável na rua, né?

− Pois é, foi justamente o que eu pensei. E, na verdade... eu fiz isso por você, porque achei que era o que você queria... que ela tivesse abrigo por pelo menos esta noite.

Adora tinha acabado de arrumar a cama e se sentou nela, de frente para Catra que estava na outra cama. Catra apertou o travesseiro e olhou para Adora sorrindo:

− Você... você fez isso por mim?

− Fiz...

Catra abaixou a cabeça ainda sorrindo e disse:

− Adora... você anda fazendo tanta coisa por mim que... desse jeito eu vou precisar de umas três vidas para quitar a minha dívida com você!

− Deixa de ser boba! Não tem dívida nenhuma. Eu faço isso porque eu... eu... tenho muito carinho por você... Você sabe disso, não é?

Catra olhou para Adora e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e, embora estivesse sorrindo, por dentro estava um pouco decepcionada com a palavra que a loira tinha usado. “Carinho” era uma palavra boa, mas não era isso que ela queria ouvir. A vontade que ela tinha era de tocar nessa questão de uma vez, perguntar se Adora ainda gostava dela ou se poderia voltar a gostar, mas ela não achava um jeito de entrar nesse assunto. Era como se a loira estivesse atrás de um muro alto e intransponível que ela não conseguia atravessar ou derrubar.

Mas ela também sabia que não poderia exigir demais de Adora. Não depois de todas as coisas erradas que tinha feito. E, considerando isso, era até surpreendente que Adora ainda quisesse ser sua amiga.

Mas a verdade era que Catra estava com muita vontade de se acertar com Adora e voltar a ficar com a loira. Ela queria poder ficar perto dela, abraçá-la, receber seus carinhos, dormir ao seu lado, sentir que Adora ainda a queria, ainda se importava com ela, ainda tinha vontade de estar com ela e ainda tinha vontade de tocá-la. Depois de tudo o que ela tinha passado, depois de toda a insegurança que ela tinha sentido, depois de ter ficado semanas sozinha, sem saber o que fazer e com medo, depois dos momentos horríveis que ela passou naquela fábrica e naquele hotel, tudo o que ela mais queria era a segurança do carinho, do corpo e do calor de Adora. Mas ela simplesmente não sabia como fazer isso.

Apesar de todo o cuidado e atenção de Adora, era nítido que as coisas ainda estavam estranhas entre elas, mas ela sabia bem o que era: elas precisavam conversar. Elas precisavam colocar tudo a limpo para se entender de vez, e, principalmente, elas precisavam dizer uma para a outra se ainda queriam ficar juntas.

Catra estava ansiosa para que isso ficasse claro, porque Adora estava sendo maravilhosa com ela, mas isso poderia ser por causa da amizade de muitos anos que elas tinham. E também poderia ser preocupação pelo fato de que Catra quase havia morrido. A loira poderia apenas estar levantando uma bandeira branca para dizer que ainda queria ser sua amiga, mas isso não significava necessariamente que ela queria ficar com Catra novamente.

Por outro lado, Catra pensava nas demonstrações de Adora. O que teriam significado aqueles carinhos na sala, quando Adora a puxou e abraçou na frente de todo mundo e ficou fazendo carinho nela o tempo todo? Apesar de que abraçar e dar beijo na testa não eram exatamente sinais de desejo. Mas e no hospital, quando elas se abraçaram, quando Adora a acariciou e elas quase se beijaram? Mas Catra também não tinha certeza, afinal ela estava nua quando abraçou Adora e criou uma situação em que era difícil ficar indiferente. E, pensando nisso, Catra chegou até a ficar com um pouco de vergonha de ter tido essa atitude. Ela estava realmente confusa, não sabia o que pensar.

Com o peso desses sentimentos não ditos no ar, Catra resolveu mudar de assunto:

− Você acha que a Weaver está sendo ameaçada de morte?

− Pode ser que sim – Adora disse – O Sr. Prime pode ter descoberto que ela revelou algumas informações internas para nós e agora quer a cabeça dela.

− Ele descobriu sim. Ele falou isso uma vez para mim e para o Hordak. E a chamou de traidora.

− Sério? Como será que esse homem consegue descobrir tudo?

− Ele tem muitos infiltrados em muitos lugares.

− Se ele falou isso... então ela está na mira dele mesmo!

− E não é a única... – Catra disse abaixando a cabeça.

Adora se levantou da cama onde estava sentada e foi se sentar ao lado de Catra, que continuava abraçada ao travesseiro. A loira colocou a mão no ombro da garota e disse:

− Mas você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou cuidar de você, meus amigos vão me ajudar a te proteger e nós também podemos contar com o seu pai. Eu prometo que nada vai te acontecer.

Catra deu um sorriso triste e disse:

− Adora, você já me prometeu muitas coisas na vida, mas esta eu não sei se você consegue cumprir.

− Se eu não conseguir, eu vou morrer tentando.

Quando Adora disse isso, Catra sentiu um aperto no coração e sentiu as lágrimas vindo aos seus olhos. Então, colocou o travesseiro de lado e, num impulso, se jogou nos braços de Adora, abraçando-a com força e dizendo:

− Eu não quero te perder! Eu... eu nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse a você por minha causa!

Adora também a abraçou e, acariciando seus cabelos, disse:

− Não vai acontecer nada nem comigo e nem com você! E, além disso, não foi você quem me colocou nessa história. Eu estou nela desde o dia em que a gente entrou naquela fábrica em Ilha das Feras.

Catra apertou Adora nos braços e deitou a cabeça no seu ombro. Ela não queria sair daquele abraço nunca mais. Era como se, ali, nada de mau pudesse acontecer.

Adora tentou acalmá-la afagando suas costas e acariciando seus cabelos, sem dizer nada. Era óbvio que ela não era indiferente à Catra, e ter a garota ali nos seus braços, procurando seus carinhos, tornava difícil sua tentativa de se controlar. Várias vezes, durante aquela noite, ela tinha sentido vontade de ficar com Catra, mas considerava que aquele não era o melhor momento. Adora queria respeitar o tempo de Catra, para que ela se recuperasse de vez, e não queria forçar a barra para isso. E, além disso, elas precisavam muito conversar, ter uma conversa franca, com tempo e paciência, colocando todas as cartas na mesa. E aí elas decidiriam se ainda queriam ficar juntas ou não.

Depois de um tempo abraçadas, elas se soltaram e Catra pegou o travesseiro novamente. Adora olhou para ela sorrindo e disse:

− Pode dormir com o travesseiro. Eu não tenho outro, mas eu durmo sem. Não me importo.

− Não, eu não quero que você fique sem seu travesseiro por minha causa.

− Não tem problema, sério!

− E se... e se a gente dividisse...?

− Você diz... se a gente dormisse na mesma cama?

− É, sei lá... a gente já fez isso tantas vezes e... – mas Catra achou que estava forçando a barra novamente e disse – Ah, mas se você não quiser, não tem problema. Eu acho que você se acostumou a dormir sozinha nesses últimos meses...

Só de pensar em dividir a cama com Catra, Adora já ficou inquieta. Já não estava fácil de controlar a vontade de ficar com Catra enquanto elas estavam na sala, dormir junto seria uma tortura para ela.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. Então Adora disse:

− Olha, é sério, pode dormir com o travesseiro. Eu não ligo pra isso. E eu me mexo tanto que acabo derrubando o travesseiro da cama no meio da noite. Então não faz muita diferença mesmo...

Catra se sentiu derrotada com a resistência de Adora e acabou concordando:

− Tá bom... Eu... eu vou trocar de roupa e me deitar então.

− Isso! Você precisa descansar.

Catra foi até sua mochila, pegou uma roupa de dormir e começou a se trocar de costas para Adora. Adora também, de costas para Catra, se trocava no outro canto do quarto, controlando a vontade de dar uma espiadinha por cima do ombro e ver Catra trocando de roupa.

Cada uma se deitou na sua cama e elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio.

Mas Adora olhou para Catra e viu a garota toda encolhida e enroladinha na cama, do mesmo jeito que ela sempre costumava se deitar quando estava triste, desde quando elas eram mais novas. Adora ficou com o coração apertado. Ela queria muito abraçar Catra e lhe dar carinho, mas tinha medo de estar ultrapassando os limites. Mas então se lembrou do ocorrido no hospital. Tinha sido Catra quem tinha chegado até ela, quem tinha a abraçado sem roupa e tinha tomado todas as iniciativas. Adora não sabia bem o que fazer, mas resolveu dizer:

− Olha, pensando bem... se você não se importar... e se você ainda não tiver mudado de ideia... eu acho que dividir o travesseiro seria uma boa...

Catra olhou para ela e perguntou:

− Você quer mesmo?

− Quero.

− Eu não vou te incomodar?

− Claro que não! – e, levantando o lençol que a cobria, disse sorrindo – Vem aqui comigo!

Catra pegou o travesseiro e foi depressa, como se tivesse medo de Adora mudar de ideia. Elas ajeitaram o travesseiro e se deitaram bem pertinho, lado a lado, ambas com a cabeça no travesseiro, e ficaram ali, de barriga para cima, olhando em silêncio para o teto. Parecia que nada no mundo conseguiria vencer aquela barreira entre as duas.

Mas Catra sabia que não ia conseguir dormir enquanto as coisas estivessem daquele jeito. Então ela se virou de frente para Adora e, para começar de algum lugar, disse:

− Eu nunca vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente pelo que você fez por mim... Sério, você salvou a minha vida!

Adora também se virou de frente para Catra e disse:

− Eu não fiz isso sozinha. Muita gente me ajudou, inclusive seu pai. Caso contrário, eu não teria conseguido.

− Mas foi você quem mobilizou as pessoas para ir atrás de mim. Se você não tivesse se importado, ninguém mais teria. E meu pai nunca ficaria sabendo – Catra fez uma pausa e disse – Eu sei que deve ter sido difícil para você tomar essa decisão, principalmente depois de tudo o que eu fiz...

Adora segurou na mão de Catra e disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

− Eu jamais deixaria você lá. Mesmo se eu estivesse chateada com você, seria impossível pensar na possibilidade de não ir atrás de você.

Catra apertou a mão de Adora e disse, também olhando a loira nos olhos:

− Aquilo que eu fiz, de libertar as pessoas... eu sei que foi uma loucura, mas... eu fiz por você... eu sei que era uma coisa que você queria muito e, afinal... foi por não me importar com isso que a gente brigou pela primeira vez, quando você saiu da Zona do Medo... eu fiz isso pra você me perdoar pela nossa primeira briga e por tudo o que eu fiz de errado de lá pra cá.

Ouvir isso fez os olhos de Adora se encherem de lágrimas. Ela acariciou o rosto da garota e disse:

− Catra... você poderia ter morrido...

− Eu sei disso, mas eu achei que, quando você soubesse do que aconteceu, iria perceber que foi um pedido de desculpas...

− Foi tão perigoso! Você não precisava ter feito isso por mim.

− Mas eu quis! E eu quis fazer isso por mim também, porque eu precisava, de alguma forma, salvar o que restava de humano em mim. Eu precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que a minha alma se afundasse de vez num lugar tão sombrio que eu tinha medo de não conseguir sair de lá nunca mais.

Adora apertou a mão da garota novamente, sentindo a angústia em sua voz. E Catra continuou:

− E eu também quis fazer isso por você, porque... porque...

O coração de Adora disparou na expectativa do que ela poderia ouvir. Talvez seria agora o momento em que Catra daria uma brecha para ela também dizer o que estava sentindo. E então Adora se lembrou da carta onde Catra havia confessado que a amava e ficou aguardando as palavras da garota.

Catra também estava com o coração aos saltos. Ela queria muito aproveitar aquele momento, aquele clima, para dizer logo para Adora o que sentia. Mas então se lembrou que Adora não tinha falado nada sobre a carta e também tinha dito que sentia carinho por ela e acabou ficando um pouco insegura. Mas resolveu que, mesmo sem usar a palavra “amor”, iria dizer o que sentia:

− Eu fiz isso porque eu te adoro... você é a pessoa mais importante do mundo pra mim!

As duas ficaram emocionadas e se abraçaram apertado. Adora a puxou para si e colocou o queixo por cima da cabeça da garota, fazendo-a ficar aninhada em seu peito.

Catra não tinha mentido, mas não era bem aquilo que ela queria dizer. E também não era o que Adora queria ouvir, mas já tinha sido um bom começo. Adora acariciou os cabelos de Catra e disse:

− Catra... a gente precisa conversar...

Catra levantou a cabeça e, olhando para Adora, disse:

− Eu sei... eu quero muito conversar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Quero contar tudo o que eu fiz e o que eu estava pensando quando fiz, e como eu me arrependo de muitas coisas. Eu só... eu não sei se já estou preparada para falar sobre isso hoje, agora...

− Tudo bem. Eu também estou cansada e acho que essa conversa tem que ser com tempo e muita sinceridade. Mas só de estarmos falando sobre isso eu já sinto um alívio enorme – Adora disse sorrindo e acariciando o rosto da garota.

− Eu também estou aliviada – Catra disse, retribuindo o sorriso de Adora.

Elas ficaram um tempo se olhando, então Catra respirou fundo, tomou coragem e resolveu dizer:

− Só tem mais uma coisa que eu queria para poder dormir em paz esta noite.

− O quê?

Catra segurou na barra da blusa de Adora com as duas mãos e apertou o tecido com o que antes eram as suas longas unhas afiadas, e disse, levemente corada de vergonha, com sua voz baixa e rouca:

− Eu... eu queria tanto te beijar...

Adora olhou profundamente naqueles olhos bicolores e sentiu seu coração fervendo. Tudo podia estar estranho entre elas, mas aquela ali na sua cama era a Catra. A sua Catra. Seu coração batia acelerado e ela disse em voz baixa:

− Então por que você não me beija?...

Catra soltou a blusa de Adora e segurou o rosto da loira com as duas mãos e, lentamente, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos azuis de Adora, foi aproximando sua boca dos lábios da garota. Os lábios se tocaram devagar, como se ainda houvesse alguma coisa que pudesse impedi-las, mas logo os lábios de Catra começaram a envolver os de Adora de uma forma mais intensa. O beijo começou devagar, como se fosse a primeira vez que elas estivessem se beijando, mas, aos poucos, a língua de Adora foi entrando e procurando a de Catra.

O encaixe do beijo era perfeito, era como se não fosse preciso esforço nenhum para o beijo ser gostoso, calmo e excitante ao mesmo tempo. Catra não saberia descrever o tipo de emoção que estava sentindo. Era uma espécie de alívio por ver que não estava sendo rejeitada por Adora, e que, mesmo depois de tudo, Adora ainda tinha carinho por ela. E Adora, por sua vez, estava explodindo de alegria por dentro. Ela estava novamente com Catra! Catra estava ali, a salvo e segura nos seus braços, e queria seus beijos e seus carinhos. E ela poderia dormir em paz esta noite, sabendo que estava tudo bem.

Aos poucos, o beijo lento e profundo foi se tornando mais intenso e incontrolável. As mãos também não conseguiram ficar paradas por muito tempo e logo as duas estavam se acariciando por todo o corpo, ficando ofegantes e entrelaçando suas pernas na cama pequena. Adora abraçou o corpo de Catra e foi girando seu corpo sobre o dela, até ficar em cima da garota, enquanto suas mãos começaram a acariciar os seios dela.

Nessa posição, o beijo ficou ainda mais intenso e Adora colocou a mão por baixo da blusa de Catra, sentindo seus mamilos rígidos na palma de sua mão, enquanto a morena foi lentamente abrindo as pernas para ajeitar o corpo pesado de Adora sobre o seu corpo. Enfiando suas mãos por dentro da roupa de Adora, Catra acariciava suas costas, suas coxas firmes, seu quadril, sentindo os músculos da loira se enrijecendo e relaxando a cada movimento.

E quando Catra pensou que não ia aguentar mais de desejo, um pensamento bizarro cruzou sua mente. Ela se lembrou daquele quarto horrível de hotel e daqueles homens segurando-a sentada numa cadeira enquanto cortavam o seu cabelo. E depois a obrigando a tirar a roupa e vestir aquelas roupas de adolescente, e puxando o seu braço com violência para aplicar aquelas substâncias que fizeram a sua cabeça quase explodir e um torpor desagradável tomar conta de seu corpo.

E, ao pensar nisso, Catra teve um sobressalto e, quase sem perceber, colocou as duas mãos nos ombros de Adora e a empurrou para trás. A loira parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e, olhando para Catra, perguntou preocupada:

− Catra... tá tudo bem? Eu te machuquei?

− Não... não machucou não... é que...

Catra parecia angustiada e, colocando as mãos no rosto, esfregou os olhos como se quisesse arrancar aquelas lembranças de sua mente. Adora se deitou ao seu lado, apoiada sobre o antebraço e, notando que a garota não estava bem, perguntou com carinho:

− Catra... fala comigo! O que aconteceu?

− Não... não é nada...

− Se você quiser falar, vai ser melhor... por favor, confia em mim!

Catra segurou nos braços de Adora como se estivesse com medo e disse:

− Eu confio em você! Confio muito! Que bom que você está aqui comigo! – e Catra abraçou Adora com força.

Adora retribuiu o abraço e ficou esperando ela se acalmar e já imaginava o que era. Então, depois de um tempo, ela tornou a dizer:

− Se você quiser me contar alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, eu estou aqui para ouvir, ok?

− É que... eu fico tendo essas lembranças...

− Quer me contar? – Adora sentou-se na cama e segurou na mão de Catra.

Catra também se sentou na cama e disse:

− Eu... eu não queria ficar te incomodando com essas histórias...

− Você não está me incomodando! Muito pelo contrário: eu fico feliz em saber que posso ajudar de alguma forma! – e, acariciando as mãos da garota, Adora falou com carinho – Catra, você passou por coisas horríveis, quase morreu. É natural que essas lembranças fiquem voltando de vez em quando. Mas quanto mais você desabafar sobre elas, melhor será para você. E você não está sozinha nisso. Eu estou aqui com você.

Catra apertou as mãos de Adora e sorriu para ela, agradecida. E então começou a contar algumas lembranças que a assombravam. As duas ficaram acordadas conversando até de madrugada, até que Catra conseguiu dormir deitada no peito de Adora.

*****

Catra acordou meio confusa, sem se lembrar de onde estava e, aos poucos, foi reconhecendo o quarto de Adora. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que a loira não estava mais lá. Então, olhando as horas, viu que já passava das dez da manhã e levou um susto. Ela havia dormido profundamente.

Ela e Adora haviam ficado horas conversando durante a madrugada. Ela contou a Adora tudo o que aconteceu depois que ela foi pega pelos funcionários da CSP e, em vários momentos, chorou ao se lembrar do medo que sentiu. Depois de ter desabafado e exposto essas lembranças mais assustadoras, Adora a abraçou e perguntou se ela queria dormir abraçada. Ela disse que sim e, assim que encostou no peito de Adora, dormiu tão profundamente que não acordou nenhuma vez e nem percebeu quando Adora havia se levantado.

Mas agora ela precisaria se levantar e ver o que ia fazer da vida. Catra trocou de roupa e, quando ia sair do quarto, Adora abriu a porta.

− Oi! Vim ver se você tinha acordado.

− Adora, você deveria ter me acordado mais cedo! Meu primeiro dia na sua república e eu já vou ficar conhecida como preguiçosa.

− É que... na verdade... já é a quinta vez que eu venho – Adora disse rindo – Você estava desmaiada e eu resolvi deixar você descansar. Mas vem aqui na cozinha que eu vou preparar um café para você.

Elas foram até a cozinha e Catra se sentou enquanto Adora preparava o café. Bow apareceu lá e se sentou perto de Catra, com uma cara meio contrariada. Adora olhou para ele e perguntou:

− Ué, Bow? Não foi para a faculdade hoje?

− Eu queria ir, mas me esqueci de tirar o meu material do meu quarto ontem à noite e a Sra. Weaver não se levantou ainda.

− Pfff... ela deve ter trazido bebida escondida na bolsa, deve ter enchido a cara e vai dormir até o meio-dia – Catra disse.

Bow olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados e disse:

− Sério que existe essa possibilidade? Cacete, tô ferrado! – e, pegando da mesa umas coisas que Adora tinha colocado, disse – Já que não tem o que fazer, vou tomar café de novo com vocês. Pode?

− Claro que sim! – Adora disse.

Os três ficaram ali comendo e conversando quando Glimmer entrou na cozinha e já foi logo dizendo:

− Oi, gente! Que bom que está todo mundo aqui! Eu vim da faculdade correndo porque preciso muito falar com vocês – Glimmer disse, já se sentando e se servindo.

Catra ficou pensando no quanto aquelas pequenas situações traziam conforto para ela. Na Zona do Medo, não existia a menor possibilidade de as pessoas se sentarem juntas para fazer uma refeição, lá era cada um por si. E nem mesmo quando ela morava com a mãe dela isso era comum, porque a mulher parecia evitá-la sempre que possível. Por isso, agora, sentar-se à mesa e tomar um café da manhã com amigos, apesar de ser algo muito simples, trazia a ela uma sensação de estabilidade e equilíbrio que ela nunca teve. Glimmer continuou falando:

− Meu pai me procurou na universidade. Veio me fazer mais algumas perguntas sobre algumas coisas da CSP... pela milésima vez. Ele não queria admitir, mas eu percebi que ele está meio girando em círculos. Eu o apertei um pouco e ele acabou confessando que a missão dele está um pouco estagnada. Parece que o pessoal da Polícia Federal que trabalha com ele e com o Pereira está com um caso mais urgente na frente e deixou o caso deles meio na espera. E eu percebi que ele está chateado com isso.

Então Bow disse:

− Mas, Glimmer, eu achei que com o lance da libertação das famílias de trabalhadores ilegais e das meninas que seriam traficadas, graças à Catra, aliás – Bow disse, levantando a xícara de café e fazendo um brinde com Catra, que riu do gesto do garoto – achei que com isso o caso do seu pai tinha dado uma deslanchada.

− E deu, mas avançou apenas o tanto que ele e o Pereira conduziram. Os caras não estão levando as coisas adiante, sabe? O que meu pai faz, avança, mas eles não dão continuidade, não estão muito envolvidos. Eu fiquei com dó do meu pai, ele já está cansado de ficar tantos anos vivendo escondido, se passando por morto, vivendo disfarçado. E eu queria tanto poder ajudar de alguma forma!

− Eu... eu acho que talvez eu possa ajudar... – Catra disse, meio sem saber se poderia entrar no assunto.

− Sério? – Glimmer perguntou – Toda ajuda é bem-vinda! Chegamos num ponto que não sabemos muito para onde ir.

− Se você quiser, eu posso conversar com o seu pai e responder algumas perguntas. Eu acabei entrando em contato com bastante coisa interna quando trabalhei diretamente com o Hordak. Talvez alguma informação que eu saiba possa ajudar. Se você quiser, é claro...

− Claro que eu quero! Eu vou marcar com o meu pai e aí a gente conversa com ele.

Adora olhou para Catra e sorriu, feliz em vê-la se dando bem com seus amigos e querendo ajudar. Catra sorriu de volta. Era bom para ela sentir que fazia parte de alguma coisa, mas alguma coisa boa desta vez.

*****

Depois do café, Catra resolveu lavar a louça e dar uma arrumada na cozinha, já que em breve as outras meninas iam chegar para o almoço. Ela precisou insistir muito com Adora para que a loira a deixasse fazer isso, até que ela disse que estava precisando distrair a cabeça e Adora acabou concordando.

Ela já estava terminando de lavar a louça quando Adora recebeu uma mensagem e, depois de ler, disse, meio desesperada:

− Puta que pariu! Tô fodida!!

− O que foi? – Catra perguntou preocupada.

− A Lonnie acabou de me mandar uma mensagem perguntando por que eu não fui fazer a prova. Eu me esqueci totalmente dessa prova!

− Não tem como você conversar com o professor e pedir uma segunda chance?

− É o que eu vou tentar, mas... não sei, não... esse professor é bem rigoroso com os critérios dele.

Adora ligou para o gabinete do professor, rezando para ele estar lá. Quando ele atendeu, ela começou a falar com ele andando de um lado para o outro, dando mil explicações e pedindo outra oportunidade para colocar suas obrigações em dia. Catra ficou por perto, ouvindo a conversa, e percebeu que a situação de Adora estava realmente complicada. Ela ouvia a loira gaguejar e dizer:

− Eu sei, professor, eu sei que o meu desempenho está deixando a desejar, mas... Não, eu também não entreguei esse trabalho... sim, eu sei... Eu sei que faz mais de uma semana que eu não apareço na faculdade, mas é que eu tive uns problemas pessoais e... Eu sei, professor, eu entendo, mas...

Catra ficou triste em ver Adora nessa situação e percebeu que boa parte disso tinha acontecido porque a garota tinha ficado dias no hospital com ela e tinha deixado todas as suas obrigações de lado. Ela estava bem chateada e pensando no que poderia fazer para ajudar, quando ouviu uma voz grave atrás de si:

− Satisfeita?

A garota levou um susto e olhou para trás, e viu Weaver parada bem perto dela, também ouvindo a conversa de Adora com o professor. Então Catra perguntou:

− O que foi, seu encosto? Quer me matar do coração?

− Não... eu só quero saber se você está satisfeita.

− Satisfeita com o quê?

− Satisfeita em atrapalhar a vida acadêmica e o futuro de Adora. Aliás, isso é o que você faz de melhor...

Catra ficou meio sem reação. Parecia que a mulher tinha lido seus pensamentos e tocado justamente na ferida. Então ela respondeu, com raiva:

− Eu não fiz nada de propósito para atrapalhar a Adora! Eu não pedi para ela ficar comigo no hospital!

− Mas é claro que ela ficaria, você sabe como ela é.

− Mas eu não tenho culpa! Eu estava inconsciente! Eu não pedi para ela fazer isso!

− Eu sei que não... eu sei que você não consegue evitar de ser assim: sempre fazendo coisas erradas, sempre se metendo em confusões, sabendo que depois a Adora vai aparecer para te ajudar...

− Mas...

− Mas só tem um jeito de você resolver isso e ajudar a Adora crescer e ser quem ela está predestinada a ser: é se afastando dela de uma vez por todas e parando de atrapalhar o seu caminho!

Essas palavras de Weaver doeram no coração de Catra e a única coisa que ela conseguiu fazer foi virar as costas e ir para o quarto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> É só um mini-drama, gente, não se preocupem!! Catradora vive!!  
> É só pra gente ficar com um pouco mais de ódio da Weaver kkkk  
> Desculpem ter colocado aquela cena da Catra travando quando estava na cama com Adora, mas acho que seria bem pouco realista se ela agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido depois de tudo o que ela passou. E, embora ela não tenha sofrido formas piores de violência, só o que ela passou já foi bem traumatizante. Achei importante pontuar que toda violência marca e que Adora vai ser muito importante nesse processo de cura.  
> No próximo capítulo, começa a luta pela queda da Prime.  
> Até lá!!


	48. 48 - Avanços e recuos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos sentir um pouco mais de ódio da Weaver? Então bora!  
> E neste capítulo, Catra vai ter que lidar com seus fantasmas e traumas, ao mesmo tempo em que começa a se tornar uma ajuda fundamental para derrubar a Prime. E Adora vai ter que aprender a amadurecer seus sentimentos e lidar com limites.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

Catra passou por Glimmer pela sala, em direção ao quarto de Adora, com a cara fechada e os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Glimmer olhou para ela e depois olhou para Weaver e imaginou que as duas poderiam ter discutido. Então a garota de cabelo rosa foi até a mulher e disse:

− Bom dia! Posso saber por que a senhora está aqui ainda? Não deveria estar arrumando suas coisas para ir embora?

− Cíntia, querida... eu acordei me sentindo um pouco indisposta hoje. Gostaria de saber se é possível ficar aqui mais um dia...

− Eu acho que não. As outras meninas da república nem sabem que a senhora está aqui e não vão gostar nada de estarmos enchendo a casa de gente. E quando souberem que a senhora é perseguida por uma organização criminosa, elas vão surtar. Eu acho melhor a senhora ir embora antes que elas cheguem para o almoço.

Weaver passou a mão no cabelo da garota e arrumou uma mecha atrás da orelha, e disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

− Você é impetuosa como seu pai e...

− Pode cortar essa porra desse papinho furado! – Glimmer dizer a interrompendo e tirando a mão da mulher de seu cabelo – Nem vem com essa merda de me comparar com o meu pai, com a minha mãe, com o caralho a quatro! Eu sou eu e não caio nessas merdas desses seus joguinhos mentais fodidos!

A mulher arregalou os olhos, surpresa com a agressividade da garota. E Glimmer continuou:

− Aliás, por falar nisso, ficar enchendo a porra do saco das nossas visitas não vai ajudar na sua causa! – Glimmer disse apontando para a direção por onde Catra havia ido.

Vendo que a garota estava irredutível, Weaver disse com a voz mansa:

− Cíntia... eu sei que nunca dei motivos para você confiar em mim, ou ao menos gostar de mim, mas peço que faça a caridade de me deixar ficar mais este dia! Eu realmente não tenho para onde ir... – e, vendo que Glimmer continuava de braços cruzados e de cara fechada, a mulher disse – Eu... eu vou conversar com a Catarina... vou me desculpar com ela... e prometo que não sairei do quarto enquanto as outras garotas estiverem aqui. Elas nem precisam saber da minha presença.

− Precisam sim, porque eu não vou ficar mentindo para minhas colegas de república. Mas, tudo bem, por enquanto a senhora pode ficar no quarto do Bow e eu vou conversar com todo mundo. Até o final do dia nós daremos uma resposta se a senhora pode ficar mais ou não.

− Eu agradeço a sua gentileza.

− Ah, e não se esqueça de pedir desculpas pra Catra. Não quero climão aqui.

Aproveitando que Adora estava fazendo várias ligações para tentar salvar a sua vida acadêmica, Weaver foi atrás de Catra. Ela estava no quarto, sentada na cama de Adora, encostada na cabeceira e abraçada ao travesseiro. As palavras de Weaver haviam causado um grande impacto nela porque era inegável que Adora havia se complicado por sua causa. E embora ela não tivesse pedido diretamente para que Adora fizesse nada disso, a sua simples presença na vida da garota era o suficiente para levá-la a tomar tais atitudes. Ela ouviu baterem na porta e pensou que fosse Adora, por isso disse:

− Pode entrar! – mas, quando Weaver abriu a porta, ela fechou a cara e disse – Afff... é você! O que você quer aqui? Veio me falar que eu fiz o que de errado agora?

A mulher entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si, e dando uns passos à frente, disse com calma:

− Não vim falar nada disso. Vim me desculpar pelas palavras que eu disse na cozinha.

Catra olhou para ela e ficou em silêncio. Ela conhecia bem a mãe e sabia que havia alguma coisa por trás disso. Weaver caminhou até a outra cama e se sentou na beirada do colchão, e continuou:

− Eu sei que você não tem culpa pelas atitudes de Adora e errei em dizer isso. Mas...

− Ah, claro! Eu sabia que tinha um “mas”!

− Mas eu gostaria que você pensasse em todas as coisas que aconteceram durante todo este ano. Os desentendimentos de vocês duas que acabaram afetando os colegas de vocês e os ambientes de trabalho, as brigas entre vocês que tiveram reflexos no Torneio de Portais, as situações perigosas que acabaram criando por insistirem naquela competição infantil entre vocês duas e colocaram não somente as vidas de vocês, mas de outras pessoas em risco... Pense em tudo o que aconteceu, pense em tudo pelo que vocês passaram e fizeram outras pessoas passarem...

Catra ficou pensando nessas coisas e foi obrigada a concordar que, muitas vezes, por pura mágoa ou raiva da parte dela ou mesmo das duas, as coisas tinham saído do controle. E que a sua obsessão por Adora ou por ganhar de Adora tinha provocado muitos danos a ela e a outras pessoas. Weaver continuou:

− E agora vocês se reaproximaram e o que aconteceu? Você quase morreu e Adora poderia ter morrido. Estou mentindo?

Catra olhou para ela em silêncio e não teve coragem de contradizer, porque, no fundo, ela não estava totalmente errada. A mulher se levantou lentamente e foi até a cama onde Catra estava, e, sentando-se ao seu lado, disse, tentando parecer carinhosa:

− Catarina, o que eu vou dizer a você não é porque eu quero o seu mal, porque eu realmente não quero. É para o seu bem e para o bem de Adora: será que já não está na hora de por um fim nesse relacionamento tóxico? Será que vocês já não fizeram mal o suficiente uma para a outra?

Essas palavras atingiram Catra como um soco e ela não tinha o que responder. A mulher se levantou e foi se encaminhando para a porta, mas, antes de abrir, olhou para Catra e disse:

− Se você realmente gosta tanto de Adora quanto eu acho que você gosta, pense nisso que eu te falei.

E, abrindo a porta, saiu do quarto.

*****

No final do dia, Glimmer, Bow, Adora e Catra se juntaram no quarto de Glimmer para fazer uma reunião com Micah e Pereira. Os dois homens foram disfarçados de eletricistas e fingiram que iam arrumar alguma coisa no quarto da garota.

Adora se sentou ao lado de Catra e, acariciando suas costas, disse:

− Que bom que você se ofereceu para ajudar e concordou em participar desta reunião! Era o que o Micah precisava para levar adiante as investigações sobre a Prime.

Catra sorriu para Adora mas não disse nada. Ela ainda estava pensando sobre o que Weaver havia dito e, por mais que ela não quisesse concordar com a mulher, algumas coisas faziam sentido para ela. Além de se sentir culpada por Adora ter se complicado na faculdade, Catra ainda tinha dificuldade para aceitar que ela também merecia ser feliz, depois de tudo o que havia feito para prejudicar outras pessoas.

Micah e Pereira fizeram uma série de perguntas para Catra e ela foi passando várias informações que sabia sobre as operações da Prime em Ilha das Feras, principalmente o que envolvia o cultivo dos fungos para a produção de substâncias entorpecentes. Micah e Pereira foram ligando o que Catra contava com a situação das famílias de trabalhadores ilegais, que já haviam sido interrogados por eles nos últimos dias, enquanto aguardavam a autorização para voltarem a seus países de origem.

Eles continuaram fazendo perguntas e tirando dúvidas por um bom tempo, mas em algum momento, voltavam para os mesmos pontos, e Catra se lembrou de Glimmer dizendo que achava que o pai estava andando em círculos. Então ela resolveu dizer para ajudar:

− Sr. Spella, se me permite, eu tenho uma sugestão: eu sei que o pó que é elaborado a partir dos fungos é usado na produção de entorpecentes, mas também é utilizado na fabricação de alguns medicamentos que, propositadamente, causam dependência. A Prime tem vários medicamentos que são assim. Esses medicamentos, inclusive, apresentam uma série de problemas com patentes, autorizações, registros e mais um monte de entraves burocráticos, que o pessoal da Prime consegue desembaraçar por meio de pagamento de propinas, negociatas, subornos, etc. Eu acho que o senhor deveria começar por aí.

− Por que você acha isso? – Pereira quis saber.

− A Prime-Black é uma indústria conceituada na área químico-farmacêutica. Tentar associá-la a escândalos envolvendo tráfico de drogas, tráfico humano, prostituição, trabalho escravo, crimes ambientais graves, etc., é muito mais difícil do que levar adiante uma simples investigação por registro de patente ou outra coisa assim. O senhor consegue fazer isso sem nem mesmo utilizar a ajuda da Polícia Federal e, neste caso, não vai levantar a suspeita do Sr. Prime, que irá delegar esse problema para um funcionário administrativo qualquer, achando que é apenas uma questão burocrática. A partir do momento que o senhor tiver insaturado um caso dessa natureza contra a Prime, o senhor pode começar a associar os outros crimes e fazer a investigação crescer. Aí não tem mais como voltar atrás e a Polícia Federal vai ser obrigada a agir.

Micah e Pereira se entreolharam e Pereira balançou a cabeça positivamente. Adora sorriu para Catra, com orgulho, e Glimmer disse:

− Isso que a Catra disse faz sentido, pai. A Prime tem gente infiltrada por todos os lados. Começar com um crime pesado pode chamar a atenção e barrar a sua investigação já logo de cara, como aconteceu da outra vez, quando você foi perseguido. Desta vez, você pode fingir que é um simples fiscal ou funcionário de algum departamento burocrático do governo.

− Sim, eu acho que vocês têm razão – Micah concordou – E também acho que a gente pode começar a ir atrás da papelada de registro e autorização desse medicamento feito a partir dos fungos. Assim vai ficar mais fácil associar tudo o que aconteceu em Ilha das Feras. O que você acha Pereira?

− Eu concordo! Vai ser a nossa porta de entrada na Prime.

− Certo. Pra isso, nós vamos precisar de algumas informações iniciais – Micah disse. E, virando-se novamente para Catra, perguntou – Você sabe dizer quais medicamentos utilizam o pó de fungo na fabricação?

− Infelizmente, eu não sei. Mas eu sei para qual das indústrias o pó era enviado.

Pereira olhou para Micah e disse:

− Nós vamos ter que verificar todos os medicamentos produzidos por essa indústria e mandar fazer uma análise para descobrir quais são. E também vamos precisar de algumas amostras do pó puro para poder fazer uma comparação.

− Como vocês vão fazer para conseguir amostras do pó? Vão ter que voltar em Ilha das Feras? – Glimmer perguntou preocupada.

− Talvez seja o único jeito, Fofinha – Micah disse, percebendo a preocupação da filha.

− Pena que nós jogamos fora todas aquelas capinhas de celular – Bow disse.

− Talvez... talvez tenha um jeito mais rápido e seguro de conseguir essas informações – Catra disse, meio hesitante – Eu acho que a Weaver sabe quais são esses medicamentos. Era ela quem trabalhava diretamente com o Hordak antes de mim.

Todos se entreolharam meio em dúvida e Micah perguntou:

− Vocês ainda têm contato com essa mulher? Cíntia, eu já disse para não confiar nela!

− Ela... ela é mãe da Catra, pai. E além disso... – Glimmer deu um sorrisinho sem graça para o pai e disse – ela está aqui na república... lá no quarto do Bow...

− O quê? Vocês estão loucos? Isso é muito perigoso! Ela pode atrair o pessoal da Prime para cá!

Glimmer explicou para ele que Weaver também estava fugindo da Prime e havia procurado abrigo ali na república. E que eles poderiam aproveitar a busca dela por proteção para conseguir informações. Micah não parecia convencido de que seria uma boa ideia.

− Não sei não, minha filha... eu não confio nessa mulher. Ela pode mudar de lado a qualquer momento – e, olhando para Catra, Micah disse – Desculpe falar assim da sua mãe, mas eu não tive uma boa experiência com ela no passado.

− Não se preocupe, Sr. Spella – Catra disse – Eu a conheço melhor do que qualquer um aqui e sei bem que ela é imprevisível e bem pouco confiável. Mas, por outro lado, ela gosta de estar sempre ao lado de quem está vencendo. Se ela perceber que a situação da Prime vai se complicar e que ajudar o senhor é uma forma de se dar bem, ela vai ajudar.

− Eu também acho, pai. Assim você não precisa ir até Ilha das Feras – Glimmer disse, ainda preocupada.

Micah e Pereira se olharam e Pereira disse:

− Vamos tentar, Micah. Pode ser uma ajuda importante neste momento.

Micah refletiu um pouco, mas acabou concordando. Glimmer se levantou e disse:

− Ótimo! Eu vou lá buscá-la. E pode deixar que eu combino com ela os termos do acordo.

*****

Glimmer abriu a porta e deu passagem para que Weaver entrasse. Quando a mulher viu Micah dentro do quarto, não pode disfarçar a expressão de surpresa. E, assim que Glimmer fechou a porta atrás delas, Weaver disse:

− Investigador Spella! Que surpresa vê-lo... vivo...

− Não graças à senhora – Micah respondeu secamente.

− Bom, é o seguinte – Glimmer disse, atalhando a conversa e se dirigindo à Weaver – A senhora veio nos procurar, pedindo abrigo e proteção. Nós podemos concordar com isso mediante as seguintes condições: a senhora irá colaborar com o meu pai dando informações para ele. E desta vez a gente não vai cair no seu papinho furado e nas suas enrolações: a senhora vai responder exatamente ao que ele perguntar. E se a gente começar a perceber que suas informações não ajudam, ou são mentira, ou se a senhora nos denunciar, não vamos pensar duas vezes em entregá-la para a polícia e para o Sr. Prime. Entendido?

Weaver notou que Glimmer falava sério e respirou fundo antes de responder. Catra olhava para ela com um pouco de pena, mas com mais desconfiança ainda. Até que a mulher disse:

− Eu aceito os seus termos e condições. Não estou em posição de recusar – e, olhando para Micah, perguntou – O que gostaria de saber, investigador Spella?

− Sente-se, por favor!

Micah fez perguntas sobre os medicamentos que Catra havia mencionado e também perguntou sobre as questões envolvendo patentes, registros e autorizações. Weaver sabia de muita coisa e deu respostas que direcionaram os próximos movimentos de Micah e Pereira. Depois, os dois se despediram e foram embora, e cada um foi saindo para o seu quarto discretamente, para não chamar a atenção das meninas da república.

*****

Na hora de dormir, Catra estava quieta e Adora tinha notado que ela havia passado o dia todo assim. Quando a reunião com Micah acabou, ela entrou no quarto e não quis ir para a cozinha jantar, então Adora trouxe um sanduíche para ela no quarto e a deixou ficar um tempo sozinha, para que a garota pudesse ter um pouco de privacidade. Quando Adora chegou para dormir, Catra estava sentada na outra cama, com o travesseiro de Adora no colo e mexendo no celular.

Adora começou a arrumar sua cama e, quando terminou, disse para Catra:

− Pronto! Agora só falta o travesseiro e a gente já pode deitar.

Catra olhou para a cama e, estendendo o travesseiro para Adora, disse:

− Toma! Pode dormir com ele. Eu estava falando com a Scorpia, ela conseguiu pegar minhas coisas na Zona do Medo e amanhã vai trazer o travesseiro pra mim.

− Ué? Você não vai dormir comigo hoje?

− Ahnn... sei lá...

− Catra... o que está acontecendo? Você ficou quieta o dia todo, agora parece que está me evitando...

− Não estou não... eu só... eu estou um pouco cansada. Acho que dormir sozinha vai me ajudar a descansar.

Catra inventou rapidamente aquela mentira porque não sabia o que dizer. Ela tinha passado o dia todo pensando nas palavras de Weaver, principalmente quando ela disse que, se Catra gostasse de verdade de Adora, a deixaria em paz. E, por isso, estava cada vez mais se sentindo culpada por achar que estava prejudicando Adora.

Adora fez uma carinha de quem tinha ficado um pouco decepcionada, mas disse logo em seguida:

− Tudo bem, eu entendo. Acho que vai ser melhor mesmo pra você descansar. Então pode ficar com o travesseiro.

− Não, Adora! Eu não quero que você durma sem travesseiro por minha causa.

− Tá bom, então eu vou lá na sala e vou pegar uma almofada pra eu dormir. Vai dar na mesma.

Catra ia protestar novamente, mas a loira já estava saindo do quarto. Catra olhou para a cama de Adora e a vontade que ela tinha era de pular na cama e dormir agarrada em Adora a noite toda. Mas ela precisava se controlar e dar um tempo para Adora resolver a sua vida. Não podia ficar monopolizando a atenção da loira toda para si para não acontecerem situações como a da prova que Adora se esqueceu de fazer.

Então ela resolveu se deitar de costas para a cama de Adora e ficou lá encolhida, fechou os olhos e tentou dormir. Mas aí ouviu a porta se abrindo e os passos firmes de Adora entrando no quarto. Ficou prestando atenção e percebeu que a loira não fazia barulho e parecia não estar mexendo em nada, mas continuou com os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo. E então sentiu o peso do corpo de Adora abaixando o colchão atrás de suas costas e sentiu a mão de Adora pousando levemente no seu ombro. Adora sabia que ela não estava dormindo e perguntou, em voz baixa:

− Catra... se estiver acontecendo alguma coisa que eu precise saber, você vai me contar, não vai?

Catra hesitou por um tempo e depois disse:

− Não está acontecendo nada... eu só preciso descansar – e, como viu que Adora não falava nada e nem se movia, ela disse – É sério! Tá tudo bem!

− Tá bom! Então eu vou lá pra minha cama e, se você precisar, você me chama, tá?

− Chamo, pode deixar.

− Jura que chama?

− Adora!! – Catra disse, meio sem paciência.

− Tá bom, já tô indo. Mas...

Catra respirou fundo e perguntou:

− Mas o quê?

− Mas você vai ter que aceitar um pedido meu.

O coração de Catra bateu acelerado. Dependendo do que Adora pedisse, ela não conseguiria continuar fingindo que não estava acontecendo nada e teria que confessar que estava abalada com a ideia de estar sendo um peso na vida de Adora. Mesmo com medo do que ia ouvir, ela perguntou:

− Q-que pedido?

− Eu queria que amanhã à noite você fosse comigo no Thaymor.

Pela primeira vez, olhando por cima do ombro, Catra se virou para ver Adora e, ainda confusa com o pedido, perguntou:

− O quê? Ir no Thaymor? Por quê?

− Por vários motivos. Primeiro, que eu tô fodida na faculdade e preciso beber umas pra aguentar o tranco.

− O professor não vai te dar outra chance? – Catra perguntou chateada.

− Ahnn... depois de muito rastejar, ele me permitiu fazer a prova com a turma do noturno. Mas disse que minha prova vai valer metade da nota. E além disso, ele vai deixar eu entregar um trabalho atrasado, mas que também vai valer metade da nota. Isso quer dizer que eu vou ter que me matar de estudar pra tirar uma merreca de nota e rezar pra não pegar DP. Ou seja, eu preciso _muito_ de uma cerveja gelada pra encarar os próximos dias!

− Eu sinto muito por tudo isso, Adora...

− Não se preocupe! Eu acho que dou conta. Mas esse não é o único motivo pelo qual eu quero ir.

− E por qual outro motivo você quer ir?

− Porque eu queria que a gente passasse um tempo juntas numa situação mais descontraída. Eu acho que você também está precisando relaxar. Eu sei que você não pode beber por enquanto, por causa dos remédios que está tomando, mas não tem problema, é só pra gente se distrair, sabe? Acho que a sua vida tem que começar a voltar ao normal aos poucos, e nada melhor que um botequinho pra gente ter essa sensação. O que você acha?

A vontade de Catra era dizer que sim, claro que sim! Sair com Adora, ir a um lugar público e agir como se a vida dela não tivesse se transformado num verdadeiro caos era tudo o que ela queria agora. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, se ela queria dar espaço para a loira poder organizar a vida sem ter ela por perto, essa não era a melhor forma de começar. Mas ela não sabia o que responder, não sabia se respondia o que ela tinha vontade de fazer ou o que ela achava que deveria fazer:

− Eu... eu não sei, Adora...

− Vamos, por favor! Vai ser ótimo sair um pouco! E a gente pode chamar a Scorpia e a Perfuma para irem com a gente. Você tem convivido com os meus amigos, mas a gente pode sair com seus amigos também.

Catra olhou para Adora e foi impossível não sorrir para ela. Adora estava ali, toda fofa e preocupada com ela, e era ótimo sentir esse carinho todo. Por isso, ela não conseguiu recursar:

− Tá bom... amanhã à noite a gente vai no Thaymor.

− Yessss! Vai ser ótimo, você vai ver! – Adora disse acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro e passando um braço por cima da cintura de Catra, enquanto sorria para ela.

Catra olhou séria para ela e, levantando uma sobrancelha, disse:

− Adora...

− O quê?

− Vai pra sua cama...

− Ah, tá! Já tô indo!

*****

***Bar Thaymor***

Como era uma noite no meio da semana, o movimento estava calmo no Thaymor. Apenas alguns alunos que haviam saído mais cedo das aulas, ou que haviam decidido nem entrar nas aulas, estavam ali bebendo e conversando. Não havia banda tocando ao vivo naquela noite e nem muitas pessoas querendo cantar no karaokê. Era uma noite boa para conversar com os amigos, beber e dar risada.

Adora, Catra, Scorpia e Perfuma se sentaram numa mesa perto das mesas de sinuca e logo Juliana veio atendê-las. Quando viram Juliana vindo, Catra e Adora se entreolharam e deram uma risadinha tímida, abaixando as cabeças com vergonha de lembrar da discussão que tiveram uma vez por ciúmes da garçonete.

Catra pediu um refrigerante e Adora também. Então Catra olhou para ela e perguntou:

− Ué? Você não disse que iria tomar uma cerveja pra aguentar o tranco da faculdade?

− Eu vou. Mas primeiro vou te fazer companhia nesse refri.

− Você não precisa ficar fazendo tudo pra me agradar, Adora! Pode fazer as coisas que você tem vontade.

− Eu sei, mas estou com vontade de fazer isso, oras.

Adora não sabia, mas esses seus pequenos gestos de gentileza e carinho aumentavam ainda mais a sensação de Catra de que estava sempre interferindo na vida da loira, mudando os rumos de suas decisões e vontades. E isso a fazia se sentir ainda pior do que já se sentia.

As garotas ficaram ali bebendo e conversando por um tempo até que Perfuma pediu que Scorpia fosse cantar uma música no karaokê, dizendo:

− No dia do lançamento do Torneio de Portais, eu vi você cantando aqui e virei sua fã na hora!

Scorpia corou de vergonha e Adora comentou que também gostava da voz de Scorpia, incentivando-a a cantar. Catra olhou para Scorpia dando uma risadinha e disse:

− Vai lá, grandona! Nunca desfaça do pedido de uma garota.

Scorpia acabou concordando e subiu no palco do karaokê para cantar. Enquanto ela cantava, Adora chegou perto do ouvido de Catra e disse:

− Naquele dia, quando você cantou aqui no karaokê, eu... eu acho que foi a coisa mais sexy que vi em toda a minha vida...

Catra sorriu, corada de vergonha, e disse:

− Adora... para de ser idiota... quantas vezes você já me viu cantando, desde que a gente se conhece?

− Mas aquele dia foi diferente. Você estava especialmente linda e sua voz... só de ouvir, me deixava sem ar.

Catra olhou para a loira e sorriu. Adora parecia realmente empenhada em demonstrar o quanto a achava especial e Catra não podia negar que aquilo fazia muito bem para ela. Sentir-se querida e apreciada, mesmo depois de tudo o que ela havia feito, era realmente reconfortante. Catra segurou na mão de Adora e disse:

− Não é nada disso! Você é que gosta de me fazer sentir bem.

Quando Scorpia acabou de cantar, Catra ouviu algumas pessoas aplaudindo entusiasticamente e viu Scorpia descendo do palco e indo abraçar alguém. Eram Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio que estavam ali e tinham ido conversar com ela. Depois de um tempo, Scorpia voltou para a mesa, acompanhada pelos três, que pararam ali para cumprimentar as pessoas.

Lonnie e os garotos cumprimentaram Adora e Perfuma animadamente, mas foram secos com Catra. A garota nem se ofendeu, porque sabia que eles tinham motivos para isso, mas ficou chateada em pensar que não havia quase ninguém que ela já não tivesse magoado.

Depois de cumprimentar as garotas, Lonnie perguntou para Adora:

− E aí, Dorinha? Recebeu meu e-mail com as orientações que a professora de Semiótica havia passado para o trabalho?

− Ah, recebi sim, Lonnie! Obrigada! Vai me ajudar muito! Eu tô super enrolada nessa disciplina! Além de estar em cima do prazo para entregar o trabalho, eu perdi algumas aulas que agora estão fazendo falta para eu entender o conteúdo!

− Bom, se precisar de alguma ajuda, você me fala. Eu até que me dei bem com essa matéria. E espero que as informações que eu passei no e-mail tenham ajudado.

− Lonnie, pra falar a verdade, eu vi que o e-mail chegou com as informações, mas eu ainda não li com atenção... – Adora sorriu meio sem graça.

− Cuidado, Dorinha! A disciplina parece fácil, mas tem uns pontos meio complicados. Eu, se fosse você, me dedicaria a este trabalho, porque ele é longo e tem vários detalhezinhos importantes. Pra falar a verdade, eu até achei estranho ver você aqui hoje, porque achei que você ia virar a noite fazendo o trabalho. A entrega é amanhã, você sabe, né?

− É, eu sei... – Adora disse com um ar preocupado.

Lonnie, Kyle e Rogélio continuaram ali conversando com Scorpia e Perfuma mais um pouco e Catra perguntou para Adora:

− Adora, tem mais uma disciplina em que você está enrolada? Você não me disse isso!

− Ahnn... eu não quis falar disso porque eu vi que você já tinha ficado preocupada com a outra disciplina que eu perdi. Mas fica tranquila, vai dar tudo certo!

Adora sorriu, tentando parecer confiante e despreocupada, mas Catra a conhecia e sabia que não era bem assim. E disse meio irritada:

− Sim, vai dar tudo certo se você for pra casa e fizer o trabalho! Não sei nem por que a gente veio aqui hoje!

− Porque a gente precisava relaxar, oras! Você precisava se distrair, fazer a vida ir voltando ao normal e...

− Mas quem tem que decidir se minha vida vai voltar ao normal ou não sou eu, e não você! – Catra disse, se controlando para não elevar o tom de voz e chamar a atenção dos outros, embora Lonnie já estivesse olhando discretamente de canto de olho, percebendo que havia uma tensão entre as duas.

− Eu não entendo por que você está irritada! – Adora disse confusa – Por acaso eu estou fazendo alguma coisa de ruim pra você?

− Pra mim não, mas pra você mesma sim, Adora! Você não percebe? Você está se prejudicando no seu curso pra ficar me paparicando e eu não quero isso! – Catra disse, já perdendo a paciência.

− Mas eu dou conta de cuidar de mim mesma e de você também!

− Ah, com certeza! Estou vendo como você dá conta! Tomando pau em todas as disciplinas do semestre!

− Catra, eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso! Nem com isso e nem com nada.

− Afff, eu desisto! – Catra disse, levantando-se da mesa – Não dá pra argumentar com você! Você é teimosa e cabeça dura como uma mula!

Catra saiu de perto da mesa e foi em direção ao bar. Ela estava irritada e triste ao mesmo tempo por constatar que Weaver tinha razão: ela era um atraso de vida para Adora. Ela conhecia Adora e sabia que a garota tinha essa mania de querer cuidar de tudo e todos, principalmente dela, e ter se colocado em todas aquelas situações de risco só poderiam mesmo resultar nisso.

Adora foi atrás dela, ainda com dificuldade para entender o que estava acontecendo e o porquê da irritação da garota, já que ela estava fazendo tudo para que Catra se sentisse bem, e sem entender que era justamente esse o problema. E Lonnie, motivada pelo impulso da curiosidade, inventou uma desculpa para poder sair da conversa na mesa e foi atrás das duas para ver o que estava rolando.

Adora encontrou Catra sentada no balcão do bar e se sentou ao lado dela. Catra respirou fundo e esfregou as mãos no rosto. Sua vontade era sair correndo dali. Mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Adora perguntou:

− Catra, o que está acontecendo? Por que você ficou brava comigo?

Catra deu um suspiro e disse:

− Eu não estou brava só com você. Estou brava comigo também.

− Por quê? Eu não estou entendendo nada! – Adora disse confusa.

− Se você não está entendendo nada, isso em si já é um problema! – Catra disse irritada.

Ela sabia que não adiantaria tentar explicar para Adora o que estava sentindo. Adora não ia concordar, e ia querer, mais ainda, resolver todos os problemas por conta própria. Por isso, Catra apenas disse:

− Adora... eu acho que a gente precisa dar um tempo uma pra outra...

O olhar de Adora não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa e a tristeza. Ela segurou na mão da garota e disse:

− Catra, mas a gente acabou de se reencontrar... depois de tanta coisa...

− Justamente! Aconteceram muitas coisas e... eu não quero mais ser a pessoa que eu era. Eu não quero mais ficar no caminho de ninguém.

− Mas por que você está falando isso? Você acha que está me atrapalhando em alguma coisa? Porque não está.

− E mesmo se eu estivesse, você nunca iria admitir, não é? Esse é o problema, Adora! A gente... a gente precisa se afastar um pouco...

− Mas eu não quero me afastar de você! – Adora disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

− Mas eu quero! – Catra disse com dureza, olhando para ela com raiva, mas aquela raiva não era de Adora. Era raiva de si mesma por se sentir um estorvo. E era raiva de Weaver, por ter plantado aquela semente de dúvida em sua mente.

Adora arregalou os olhos azuis, incrédula, e deixou que as lágrimas corressem pelo seu rosto. Então segurou novamente as mãos de Catra e disse:

− Eu não acredito que você realmente queira se afastar de mim. Não depois de tudo o que a gente passou.

− Mas eu quero, Adora! – Catra insistiu – Eu acho que é o melhor agora...

− Mas você... você não sente nada especial por mim? – Adora disse, lembrando-se da carta.

Catra respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, e então, por achar que era o certo a se fazer, tomou coragem, olhou para Adora e mentiu:

− Não! Eu não sinto mais o que eu sentia antes.

Dizer essas palavras doeram tanto nela quanto em Adora. A loira já não disfarçava mais que estava chorando, sem se importar de estar em um lugar público. Ver Adora sofrendo fez Catra começar a chorar também, e ela agradeceu a Deus pelo bar estar praticamente vazio.

Mas, de repente, Catra foi tomada por um medo enorme de perder Adora de novo e pra sempre desta vez. Medo de ter que se afastar dela de uma vez por todas e não conseguir mais encontrar o caminho para voltar. E viu que também não iria suportar isso. Então, segurou na mão de Adora e, amansando a voz, disse:

− Mas... se você quiser... nós podemos continuar sendo amigas. Eu só acho que nós temos que ser mais independentes uma da outra, sabe? A gente não pode ficar uma tentando viver a vida da outra, entende?

Adora balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, embora, no fundo, ela não entendesse muito bem onde exatamente estava o problema. Ela só tinha retido uma informação: Catra não gostava mais dela. E pensar nisso a fazia sentir uma dor tão grande como se ela fosse sufocar. Então ela disse:

− Eu... eu vou embora. Eu preciso ir pra casa. Se você quiser ir tamb... – mas ela interrompeu a frase e riu com raiva de si mesma: lá estava ela novamente, interferindo nas vontades de Catra.

− Sim, eu vou com você – Catra respondeu – Eu também quero ir embora. Espera um pouco que eu vou lá na mesa avisar as meninas.

Enquanto Catra foi até a mesa, Lonnie, que estava perto e tinha ouvido tudo, se aproximou de Adora. Ela colocou a mão no ombro da loira e disse:

− Adora... se tiver alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para ajudar...

− Obrigada, Lonnie. Mas acho que ninguém pode me ajudar agora.

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, a Lonnie disse:

− Adora, me desculpe, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir uma parte da discussão e... eu acho que a Catra tem razão num ponto: vocês duas realmente precisam de espaço para enxergar novas perspectivas. Senão vocês acabam uma sufocando a outra.

Adora deu um sorriso amargo e disse:

− Você também vai começar com esse papinho, Lonnie?

− É sério, Adora. Eu não estou falando isso pro seu mal, muito pelo contrário. É porque eu gosto de você e quero o seu bem. A gente se afastou por um tempo, por causa do “A Horda”, mas depois eu vi que você tinha razão, e agora eu quero ser uma boa amiga novamente. E é como amiga que eu digo que vocês precisam de um tempo.

− Mas eu não queria um tempo – Adora disse de cabeça baixa – Eu queria o contrário de um tempo.

− Mas olha só... se vocês derem um pouco de espaço uma pra outra, se você se permitir olhar as coisas de uma outra perspectiva, sei lá... conhecer outras pessoas... ou dar uma chance para outras pessoas... eu acho que isso pode ser saudável para vocês. Até mesmo pra ter certeza se é isso mesmo que você quer.

Adora olhou para Lonnie. Ela conhecia a morena há muito tempo e sabia que ela não dava ponto sem nó. E sabia que Lonnie gostava de colecionar ficantes. Então deu uma risadinha e disse:

− Eu acho que não estou com cabeça pra isso no momento.

− Mas pense nisso com carinho... – Lonnie disse com um leve tom de malícia – Vai ser bom pra você ter outras experiências.

Catra vinha voltando e viu Lonnie conversando com Adora e reparou na cara de sem-vergonha da morena. Seu primeiro impulso era ir lá e mandar a garota sumir de perto de Adora, mas ela viu que Adora também sorria para Lonnie e conversava numa boa. E ela percebeu que não poderia fazer nada em relação a isso. Ela tinha acabado de falar para Adora que não sentia mais a mesma coisa por ela. Não tinha nem direito de querer sentir ciúmes e arrumar confusão. Mas querer não era conseguir e a verdade é que ela estava morrendo de ciúmes sim.

Então chegou perto de Adora e falou com a loira, ignorando Lonnie:

− E aí? Vamos pra casa?

− Vamos sim – Adora respondeu e depois olhou para Lonnie – Tchau, Lonnie. E... obrigada!

− Não tem de que, Dorinha! E pense no que eu te falei... – Lonnie disse para Adora e olhou para Catra com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ora, ora, mas se não temos aí uma mini-treta só pra deixar nossos corações ansiosos kkkk   
> Mas essa pequena briga vai ser importante para motivar a tão necessária conversa que elas precisam ter. Ambas estão aprendendo a lidar com seus próprios limites e com os limites alheios.  
> Vamos ver como elas farão isso em breve.  
> Até lá!


	49. 49 - Sentimentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo de hoje, vamos ver o que o medo de perder não faz, não é, minha gente? Catra e Adora estão morrendo de medo de uma ficar sem a outra e agora elas precisam conversar e passar tudo a limpo! Será que, finalmente, a tão aguardada conversa vai acontecer?  
> E também vou fazer aqui um apelo pra vcs não odiarem a Lonnie kkkkk. Foi só um deslize de safadeza, mas logo passa. Lonnie é igual àquela velha música do pimpolho: é um cara bem legal, pena que não pode ver mulher. Aliás, Lonnie é totalmente baseada em fatos reais, porque eu tenho uma amiga que é tipo a Shane do grupo. E lembre-se: se você não tem uma amiga que é a Lonnie/Shane do grupo, então VOCÊ é a Lonnie/Shane do grupo kkkk.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***Tempo atual***

As duas voltaram para casa em silêncio, mas andando lado a lado. Adora foi o caminho todo de cabeça baixa e com os passos um pouco lentos, o que não era o seu normal. Catra sofria por ver Adora triste e sofria mais ainda por ter dito que não tinha mais o mesmo sentimento por ela. Mas considerava que tinha feito a coisa certa: ela não merecia Adora, e Adora merecia alguém melhor do que ela conseguia ser.

Elas chegaram na república e foram direto para o quarto. Trocaram de roupa uma de costas para a outra e foram se deitar, sem ainda trocar nenhuma palavra. Havia um interruptor perto de Adora e ela só se dirigiu à Catra para perguntar:

− Posso apagar a luz?

− Pode – Catra respondeu, e a conversa morreu aí.

Catra se deitou de barriga pra cima e ficou olhando para a escuridão, que foi ficando menos profunda à medida que os olhos se acostumavam. Quando ela já estava conseguindo distinguir formas e volumes no escuro, olhou para a cama de Adora e viu que a loira estava deitada de costas para ela, mas notou que os ombros de Adora se moviam levemente para baixo e para cima. Então ela se concentrou e, prestando atenção, percebeu que Adora estava chorando baixinho.

Aquela constatação a destruiu por dentro. Tudo o que ela estava fazendo era para que Adora não sofresse e o resultado estava sendo justamente o contrário. Mas ela sabia que era só uma questão de tempo para que a vida de Adora voltasse ao normal e que seria muito melhor para ela não ter que carregar um fardo, que era o que Catra pensava ser para ela.

Catra ficou mais um tempo em silêncio, mas viu que Adora não parava de chorar e ficou desesperada, e pensou: o que Adora faria se fosse ela quem estivesse chorando? Pensando nisso, Catra se levantou, foi até a cama de Adora e se deitou atrás da loira, passando seu braço sobre os ombros de Adora e a abraçando por trás.

Quando sentiu os braços de Catra em volta dos seus ombros, e o corpo pequeno e morno da garota tentando envolvê-la com carinho, Adora não conseguiu mais se controlar e deixou que todo o choro e toda a dor que estavam presos em seu peito saíssem com força. Adora soluçava de tanto chorar, enquanto sentia o corpo de Catra colado ao seu. Talvez aquela seria a última vez que ela sentiria aquilo e esse pensamento fazia seu coração ficar dilacerado.

Catra apertava os ombros de Adora e também chorava por ver o quanto a garota estava sofrendo. Ela nunca tinha visto a loira chorar tanto, nem de um jeito tão desesperado, e só conseguia dizer baixinho no ouvido de Adora:

− Não chora, por favor!

Mas Adora ainda chorou por algum tempo e depois foi se acalmando aos poucos. Catra acariciava seus ombros, suas costas, enquanto encostava a cabeça na sua nuca, também se acalmando por ver que Adora estava ficando mais tranquila. E então Adora disse em voz baixa:

− Eu fiz tudo o que eu pude... e nada foi capaz de te fazer feliz...

Catra fechou os olhos e as lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. Como explicar para Adora que não era nada daquilo? Como dizer para a loira que, na verdade, a única felicidade da sua vida era justamente ela? Catra respirou fundo e disse:

− Adora... você me faz bem até demais. Mas eu sinto que eu não posso fazer o mesmo por você. Você... você merece coisa melhor que eu.

Adora deu uma risadinha magoada e disse:

− Sempre que alguém fala isso, “o problema não é você, sou eu”, ou “você merece coisa melhor”, é porque realmente a pessoa não quer mais nada com a outra e só não quer magoar.

− Não é isso, Adora! Eu realmente não quero te magoar, mas... – Catra não sabia mais como continuar e por isso ficou em silêncio, ainda abraçada aos ombros de Adora.

A loira também não falou mais nada, e apenas ficou ali de olhos fechado, sentindo o corpo de Catra junto ao dela, sentindo a respiração da garota na sua nuca, e pedindo aos céus que aquela noite não acabasse nunca, para ela não ter que se separar de Catra para sempre.

*****

Catra acordou de madrugada e viu que tinha dormido ali na cama com Adora, abraçada a ela. Ergueu o corpo devagar e viu que a loira estava dormindo. Então, se levantou de mansinho e foi para sua cama.

De manhã, quando Adora acordou, viu que Catra já estava dormindo na outra cama. Ela nem tinha percebido em que momento pegou no sono e nem tinha sentido Catra ir para a outra cama.

Adora se levantou sem fazer barulho, trocou de roupa e pegou suas coisas para ir para a faculdade. Sua cabeça doía pelo tanto que ela tinha chorado na noite anterior, mas mesmo assim ela saiu: sua vida tinha que voltar ao normal de alguma forma.

*****

Na semana que se seguiu, elas foram arrumando um jeito de conviver, mas basicamente conversavam apenas o necessário. Era nítido que uma se preocupava com a outra, mas elas tentavam segurar o impulso de ficar interferindo nas decisões que cada uma tomava. Adora sempre perguntava para Catra se ela estava tomando os remédios que o médico havia receitado e também sempre perguntava se a garota estava se sentindo bem, comendo bem e conseguindo dormir, mas ela não deixava a conversa render muito mais que isso. Catra também perguntava para Adora se ela estava conseguindo resolver seus problemas acadêmicos, e muitas vezes até oferecia ajuda para a loira, perguntando se havia alguma forma de colaborar, já que tinha tempo livre porque não estava indo à faculdade por medo de o Sr. Prime a encontrar, mas Adora sempre respondia que não.

Adora estava passando muitas horas na biblioteca da faculdade, tentando correr atrás do prejuízo de sua vida acadêmica, de modo que ela e Catra só se viam de manhã e à noite. Catra também procurava algo para fazer e algumas vezes tinha ido visitar Gildo, que estava empenhado em encontrar o apartamento perfeito para Catra, mas o homem dizia que nenhum lugar era bom o suficiente para sua filha.

Naqueles dias também, pela primeira vez, Catra encontrou as outras meninas da república no café da manhã. Quando Catra chegou na cozinha, somente Adora e Bow estavam tomando café, e Adora, que já tinha terminado, se levantou para lavar sua xícara e ir embora. Mas, quando ela viu as outras meninas chegando na cozinha, ela puxou a cadeira ao lado de Catra e sentou-se novamente, pegando uma fatia de pão e fingindo que ainda estava tomando café. Catra percebeu que Adora tinha feito aquilo para dar apoio a ela e olhou para a loira sorrindo agradecida. Adora sorriu de volta, mas não disse nada.

Mermista e Netossa não trocaram uma palavra com Catra e mal olharam para ela. Mas Spinerella perguntou como ela estava se sentindo e disse que admirava a coragem dela em ajudar as famílias de Ilha das Feras. Catra agradeceu e trocou mais algumas palavras com Spinerella, tentando ser o mais agradável possível. Perfuma entrou na conversa e também fez alguns comentários, e as três ficaram conversando por um tempo. Depois desse dia, os encontros passaram a ser menos tensos.

Catra tinha muita esperança que as investigações de Micah avançassem e que ele conseguisse apresentar um caso contra as empresas Prime-Black junto à Polícia Federal. Essa seria a garantia de que sua vida poderia voltar ao normal. Com certeza ela iria perder aquele semestre na faculdade porque não estava indo às aulas por medo do Sr. Prime e evitava ao máximo sair de casa, e só saía mesmo quando já não aguentava mais ficar trancada na república.

Nessas ocasiões, para não ficar em casa sem fazer nada, Catra chamava Scorpia e Entrapta para saírem pra conversar e, durante esses passeios, ela tentava esquecer Adora um pouco, mas, em cada lugar que ia, ficava pensando que queria que Adora estivesse ali. E, geralmente, quando Catra saía com as meninas, Adora chamava Bow para conversar para ela poder desabafar um pouco. Os dias passavam e Adora continuava chorando escondido de Catra por achar que a garota não gostava mais dela. Bow tentava consolar Adora, mas era difícil pra loira aceitar aquela situação. Até que um dia Bow perguntou a Adora se era saudável para ela ficar vivendo no mesmo ambiente que Catra e dividindo o quarto com ela. Mas Adora disse que não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de se afastar mais ainda de Catra no momento, porque ela não estava preparada para isso.

Mas a verdade era que, para as duas, era difícil ficarem perto uma da outra. Quando Adora se arrumava para ir pra a faculdade, Catra sentia o perfume de loira pelo quarto e a vontade que tinha era de ir até ela e abraçá-la sem dizer nada, só ficar ali apertando-a nos braços. E quando Catra saía do banho, com seus cabelos curtinhos e molhados, a pele morena e macia numa roupa leve, a vontade de Adora era ir até ela e a beijar de surpresa, sem dar explicações. Apenas ir até ela e beijá-la até que ela perdesse o fôlego, e perguntar se ela tinha certeza de que não sentia mais nada.

E assim, tentando sobreviver àquele mar de sentimentos, elas passaram aquela primeira semana: separadas, mas mais juntas do que nunca.

*****

No início da semana seguinte, Micah e Pereira tornaram a procurar Catra e Weaver na república. Micah tinha conseguido acesso a uns documentos referente aos medicamentos que Catra havia citado, e com um pouco de pesquisa percebeu que os documentos haviam sido adulterados. Então eles procuraram Catra e Weaver para saber se havia alguma possibilidade de descobrir mais sobre essas adulterações.

Quando Glimmer chamou Weaver e Catra para o quarto dela, Adora perguntou se poderia ir junto e foi participar da conversa.

Micah mostrou os arquivos para as duas e perguntou se elas sabiam o nome das pessoas envolvidas na aprovação dos documentos e quem negociava com as agências reguladoras para conseguir as autorizações e registros. Weaver sabia quem eram as pessoas e disse os nomes a Micah, mas adiantou:

− São pessoas do alto escalão da organização. Acho quase impossível que se voltem contra o Sr. Prime. Se quiser que elas digam alguma coisa, vocês terão que prendê-las e fazer um excelente acordo. E talvez nem mesmo assim...

Micah e Pereira se entreolharam e Pereira disse:

− Vamos ter que arriscar. Não temos outra alternativa.

− Sr. Spella, o senhor disse que dá pra perceber que esses documentos foram adulterados. Como o senhor sabe disso? – Adora perguntou.

− Porque há registros anteriores e reprovados nas agências reguladoras, mas esses registros não estão disponíveis para consulta. Não dá para saber o que havia neles, qual era o problema. E depois surgem os novos registros, do mesmo produto, com a mesma numeração, referentes a estes documentos aqui, com tudo certo e aprovado – Micah respondeu.

− Ou seja: os documentos que não estão disponíveis para consulta provavelmente são a prova de havia algo errado que foi modificado. É isso? – Adora quis confirmar.

− Sim. Em tese, sim.

− Então o senhor precisaria achar esses documentos para ajudar nas provas.

− As pessoas que citei certamente têm acesso a esses documentos – Weaver disse – Mas, como falei, acredito que seja quase impossível que elas entreguem algo.

− Se elas não entregam, nós vamos ter que conseguir de outro jeito – Catra disse – Poderíamos fazer isso com um bom hacker invadindo o sistema da Prime e o banco de dados das agências reguladoras.

− Sim, é uma ótima possibilidade – Pereira disse.

− Eu sei de uma pessoa que conhece como ninguém o sistema da Prime, além de ser uma excelente hacker – Catra disse sorrindo.

− Entrapta? – Adora perguntou.

− Sim! – Catra respondeu e Adora sorriu para ela com orgulho. Quando Catra percebeu o sorriso orgulhoso de Adora, ela desviou o olhar, corada de vergonha, mas ficou feliz em ter a aprovação da loira.

− É preciso cautela – Weaver disse – O sistema da Prime é altamente protegido e...

− Ô, criatura! – Catra a interrompeu – A Entrapta _já_ hackeou o sistema da Prime algumas vezes e já conseguiu até o telefone particular do Sr. Prime. Ela até ligava pra ele de vez em quando pra bater papo.

Adora, Glimmer e Bow deram risada, porque isso realmente era a cara da Entrapta, e Micah disse:

− E como nós podemos conversar com essa pessoa?

− Pode deixar que eu dou um jeito de marcar com ela – Catra disse.

*****

***Apartamento de Entrapta***

***1 dia depois***

Entrar no apartamento de Entrapta era uma experiência peculiar. Havia peças, equipamentos, computadores, ferramentas e máquinas por todos os lados. Na verdade, a sala da casa parecia um laboratório, pois havia até gráficos, tabelas e estatísticas pregados nas paredes.

Apesar dos conselhos de Catra para que Entrapta saísse da cidade por um tempo depois do incidente no laboratório da universidade, a garota não conseguiu ficar muito tempo longe de suas coisas e apenas tomou o cuidado de mudar de apartamento. Quando Catra ligou para ela, pedindo que ajudasse nas investigações, a garota ficou animadíssima em fazer parte de um esquema de espionagem e concordou em encontrá-los já no dia seguinte.

Glimmer e Bow não puderam ir, por causa de compromissos na faculdade, por isso Adora e Catra foram sozinhas e marcaram de encontrar Micah e Pereira no apartamento. Durante todo o caminho, no Uber, elas não trocaram nenhuma palavra, mas quando desceram em frente ao prédio de Entrapta, Catra olhou para Adora sorrindo e disse:

− Obrigada por ter vindo me acompanhar. Eu tenho tido medo de andar sozinha desde aquele dia em Ilha das Feras.

Adora olhou para Catra e ficou com dó de imaginar os traumas que a garota deveria ter por causa de tudo o que havia acontecido, e sua vontade era abraçá-la e dizer que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas ela apenas disse:

− Claro... pode contar comigo sempre... você sabe disso.

− Eu sei sim... – Catra disse com carinho e também teve vontade de abraçar Adora, mas se controlou.

A verdade é que ela esperava que as coisas fossem ficando mais fáceis com o passar do tempo, mas isso não estava acontecendo. Ao contrário: quanto mais o tempo passava, mais ela sentia falta de voltar a ter uma relação tranquila com Adora e mais sentia vontade de se entender e ficar com a loira. E apesar de as duas estarem se vendo pouco e conversando apenas o essencial, cada vez que se encontravam Catra sentia um frio na barriga e uma pontinha de ansiedade. E ela não sabia se era coisa da sua cabeça ou não, mas tinha a impressão de que Adora ficava a observando quando ela estava distraída ou fazendo alguma coisa. Algumas vezes, tinha pego Adora olhando para ela e os olhares das duas haviam se cruzado em momentos em que ela menos esperava. Adora virava o rosto e disfarçava, mas ela já tinha notado isso mais de uma vez.

Ali, em frente ao prédio de Entrapta, as duas ficaram se olhando, sem saber o que fazer ou o que falar, até que Micah e Pereira chegaram, disfarçados de dedetizadores. Já no apartamento, eles explicaram detalhadamente o que estavam procurando e Entrapta disse animada:

− É tão emocionante fazer parte de um esquema de espionagem! Me sinto num filme do James Bond! Deixe-me ver esses documentos – a garota analisou por um tempo e disse – Na verdade, isso é bem imprevisível. Eu posso encontrar tudo em poucos minutos ou posso demorar dias. Acho melhor eu fazer uma cópia dos arquivos e aviso vocês quando encontrar. Pode ser?

− Sim... se não há outro jeito – Micah disse, ansioso para ter acesso a tudo.

Entrapta fez uma cópia de todos os documentos e informações e disse que já iria começar a trabalhar de imediato.

Dois dias depois, ela mandou uma mensagem para Catra:

**_Entrapta:_ ** _“Encontrei tudo o que os investigadores pediram e um pouco mais: há os nomes dos funcionários das agências reguladoras que estão envolvidos em todo o processo. Provavelmente são eles que estão recebendo a propina para aprovar tudo. Estou encaminhando as informações no seu e-mail. Abraço!!”_

Quando recebeu a mensagem, Catra foi imediatamente procurar Glimmer e dar a notícia.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

***2 dias depois***

No sábado à noite, Catra estava no quarto matando tempo nas redes sociais quando Adora entrou enrolada na toalha depois de tomar banho. A garota continuou com os olhos fixos no celular, mas, de vez em quando, dava uma espiada na loira se vestindo. Catra começou a perceber que Adora estava se arrumando para sair, então resolveu puxar papo para ver se Adora a convidava para ir junto:

− Vai sair com a Glimmer e o Bow?

− Não – Adora respondeu com naturalidade – Não vou não.

Catra ficou intrigada. Com quem Adora sairia então? Ela percebeu que Adora estava caprichando no visual e começou a ficar inquieta, e quando Adora passou um perfume importado que não usava sempre, a morena não se aguentou e disse:

− Nossa, o programa vai ser bom, hein? Tá caprichando tanto...

Adora olhou para ela pelo espelho, enquanto penteava os cabelos, e perguntou:

− Por que você está falando isso? Por causa do perfume? Mas eu sempre uso perfume...

− Mas não esse. Quer dizer... quando você vai sair com a Glimmer e o Bow, você não usa esse.

− É verdade... mas, como eu disse, eu não vou sair com eles.

Catra não se aguentou e resolveu perguntar, tentando fingir naturalidade:

− E com quem você vai sair então?

Adora estava passando batom e Catra notou que ela começou a passar o batom por cima de onde já havia passado e percebeu que a loira estava ganhando tempo antes de responder e isso começou a deixar Catra ansiosa. Até que Adora fechou o batom e disse:

− Eu... eu vou ao cinema.

− Com quem? – Catra perguntou, já não se preocupando mais em fingir que era uma pergunta casual.

Sem olhar para Catra, a loira respondeu:

− Com a Lonnie.

Catra deu uma risadinha e balançou a cabeça, e dentro de sua mente ela perdeu as contas de quantos palavrões passaram para xingar Lonnie. Adora viu a cara que Catra fez e decidiu dar algumas explicações:

− Um dos nossos professores sugeriu que a gente visse esse filme para a matéria dele. A Lonnie me convidou para ir com ela pra depois a gente poder fazer o trabalho da disciplina juntas. Eu não queria ir, mas... eu tô tão ferrada em todas as matérias que qualquer ajuda é bem-vinda.

− Ah, claro! A Lonnie é realmente uma pessoa muito solícita e generosa! – Catra disse com ironia, e uma pontinha de agressividade começou a aparecer em sua voz.

Adora sorriu ao ouvir isso. No fundo, ela adorava o jeito bravinho de Catra e imaginou que a garota poderia estar com ciúmes. Mas por que ciúmes, se ela mesma havia dito para Adora que queria um tempo e que elas precisavam se afastar um pouco? Mas Adora gostava de pensar que ainda havia algum sentimento de Catra por ela, nem que fosse apenas um pouco de ciúmes. Ou então era simplesmente birra de Lonnie, já que Catra sempre havia detestado a garota.

Adora continuou se arrumando e Catra, já nitidamente emburrada, cruzou os braços e perguntou:

− Vão só vocês duas, ou vai mais gente da sala de vocês?

− Ahnn... que eu saiba, só nós duas. A não ser que a Lonnie tenha convidado mais alguém.

− Pfff, é óbvio que ela não convidou mais ninguém! Ela não ia querer outras pessoas junto para atrapalhar! – Catra disse levantando-se da cama e indo mexer em alguma coisa no guarda-roupa apenas como pretexto para andar pelo quarto. Ela estava tão nervosa que não conseguia mais ficar sentada na cama.

Adora ficou confusa com a reação da garota. Por que aquilo agora? Por que toda essa demonstração de ciúmes? Ela não havia dado um fora em Adora e dito que não gostava mais dela? E agora, só porque a loira ia sair com a Lonnie, Catra estava demonstrando ciúmes? Então Adora perguntou, meio sem paciência e um pouco ríspida:

− Atrapalhar o que, Catra?

Catra não queria brigar. Ela sabia que não tinha o direito de brigar e nem de falar nada, afinal, tinha sido ela quem disse para Adora que não sentia mais nada por ela. Mas a verdade era que ela não estava conseguindo controlar o ciúme. Ver Adora se arrumando para sair com Lonnie, ficando linda e cheirosa para encontrar Lonnie, era demais para ela. Era um pesadelo de anos se tornando realidade. Ainda mais por conhecer Lonnie muito bem e saber que a morena não costumava perder oportunidades desse tipo.

E nessas ocasiões, quando Catra se sentia com medo e inferiorizada, quando ela se sentia abandonada ou prestes a perder alguma coisa, ela não conseguia controlar o impulso agressivo, e por isso disse rudemente:

− Atrapalhar a noitada de vocês duas! Vai me dizer que você não está ansiosa, Adora?

− Qual é o seu problema, hein, Catra? – Adora perguntou irritada.

− Eu é que pergunto isso pra você, Adora! Até parece que você não conhece aquela biscate da Lonnie! – Catra disse, já elevando a voz.

− O que é que tem a Lonnie? Aliás, o que é que _você_ tem a ver com a vida da Lonnie?

− Eu? Eu não tenho nada a ver com ela. Já você...

− Eu o quê? Fala logo o que você tá pensando!

− Eu não estou pensando nada. Eu estou vendo, Adora! Você está se arrumando toda pra sair com ela. E não vem com essa desculpinha de filme indicado pelo professor que isso é só pretexto!

− Desculpinha? E por que é que eu teria que inventar desculpinhas pra você? A gente não tem nada uma com a outra! Não foi você quem disse que não sentia mais a mesma coisa por mim? Não foi você quem disse que precisava de um tempo? – e Adora olhou firmemente nos olhos de Catra e disse – Você não é minha namorada!

Catra sabia disso, mas ouvir isso vindo da boca de Adora foi horrível. Ela nunca imaginaria que ouvir aquilo fosse doer tanto e o impacto das palavras da loira fizeram ela ficar sem saber o que dizer. Mas Adora ainda parecia bem irritada e chegando perto de Catra, disse:

− Aliás, quer saber de uma coisa? Você não tem o direito de falar essas coisas pra mim! Você não tem o direito de falar nada e muito menos de sentir ciúmes! Será que você não se lembra que até uma semana atrás eu estava querendo me acertar com você e você simplesmente me deu um fora, e disse que não gostava mais de mim? Será que você não se lembra que eu fiquei dias chorando por sua causa e você só dizia que precisava de um tempo? – Adora deu mais uns passos para frente, na direção de Catra, fazendo a garota recuar, porque a loira parecia realmente nervosa, e continuou – E agora você acha que tem o direito de julgar com quem eu vou sair? Acha que tem o direito de me criticar? Você não tem esse direito! Você perdeu esse direito quando cortou qualquer possibilidade de nós ficarmos juntas! – Adora avançou mais um passo e Catra acabou se encostando contra o guarda-roupa e já não tinha mais para onde ir. Mas Adora chegou ainda mais perto, parecendo enorme perto de uma Catra acuada, e disse com raiva – Você entendeu o que eu estou falando? Você não vai dizer nada?

Catra, encostada contra o guarda-roupa, olhou para ela com os olhos arregalados e engoliu seco. Adora estava muito irritada, mas... também estava tão linda! E parecia ainda mais linda por estar brava, respirando pesado, com os olhos brilhando e o rosto levemente corado. E ver Adora assim, linda desse jeito e prestes a sair com Lonnie, fez o coração de Catra ficar apertado. E ela não estava mais conseguindo segurar uma vontade que vinha crescendo dentro dela, até que, num impulso, se jogou nos braços de Adora e se pendurou no seu pescoço e, enterrando o rosto no ombro de loira, disse com a voz abafada:

− Adora... me perdoa!

Adora não estava esperando por aquilo. Ela esperava um contra-ataque de Catra e mais palavras agressivas, mas aquela atitude da morena quebrou toda a sua resistência. A garota a abraçava tão apertado e, pela voz, a loira percebeu que ela estava quase chorando. Mas Adora apenas colocou as mãos nas costas de Catra e perguntou em voz baixa, ainda meio sem entender:

− Perdoar por quê?

Catra levantou um pouco o rosto e disse:

− Eu não queria fazer tudo errado! Eu não queria te fazer sofrer! Eu não queria te jogar pra cima de outras pessoas, porque eu...

Mas ela interrompeu a frase no meio, já deixando as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Adora a apertou de leve nos braços e perguntou com carinho:

− Catra... do que você está falando?

Ainda abraçada a Adora, Catra olhou para ela e disse, tentando controlar a vontade de chorar ainda mais:

− Adora... por favor... não sai com a Lonnie...

Adora respirou fundo e perguntou, séria:

− Catra, você está fazendo isso porque eu vou sair com a Lonnie?

− Não é por causa da Lonnie, é por causa de nós! É que agora eu vi você se arrumando para sair com ela e eu percebi que eu estou fazendo tudo errado... eu estou perdendo você! E eu não quero te perder! – e Catra tornou a esconder o rosto no ombro de Adora para chorar.

Adora a apertou nos braços, ainda confusa, e disse:

− Mas... outro dia... você disse que já não sentia mais nada por mim, que seus sentimentos haviam mudado... – então Adora afastou Catra um pouco para poder olhar nos seus olhos e perguntou, também com os olhos cheios de lágrimas – O que eu fiz de tão errado pra você não gostar mais de mim?

Catra balançou a cabeça e disse:

– Adora... por que você tem que ser tão idiota? Será que é difícil pra você perceber?

– Perceber o quê? – Adora disse, já angustiada.

Catra respirou fundo e, segurando o rosto de Adora com as duas mãos, disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

– Perceber que eu te amo! Que eu sempre te amei! E que tudo o que eu faço, seja certo ou errado, é por causa desse amor!

Adora ficou muda e paralisada, olhando para Catra como se aquelas palavras não tivessem sido para ela. Mas eram. Ouvir Catra dizer aquilo, com todas as letras, fez tudo dentro de Adora se virar do avesso. Ela já tinha lido isso na carta, mas agora era diferente. Catra estava mesmo dizendo aquilo para ela. Então Adora balbuciou:

– Você... você me ama... de verdade?

Ainda segurando o rosto de Adora com as duas mãos, Catra sorriu e disse:

– Adora... você é tão idiota!

E sem esperar nem mais um minuto, ela colou seus lábios nos lábios de Adora, que logo correspondeu ao beijo.

A cabeça de Adora girava e seu coração batia acelerado. Parecia mentira que ela estava beijando Catra novamente depois de ter passado uma semana chorando por achar que a garota não gostava mais dela. E não era só o beijo: Catra havia dito que a amava. Era como se tudo no mundo estivesse voltando a fazer sentido.

Mas não era só o coração de Adora que batia descompassado. Catra também sentia uma mistura de alegria e medo. Finalmente ela tinha conseguido dizer o que sentia para Adora, depois de tantos anos. E ver a garota correspondendo ao seu beijo dava a ela a certeza de que ainda havia uma chance para as duas. Catra queria que o mundo paralisasse naquele beijo, naquele abraço de Adora. Ela não sabia o que Adora ia dizer ou fazer depois que o beijo terminasse, mas ela estava disposta a não se afastar da loira nunca mais.

*****

O beijo de Catra era intenso e gostoso e Adora gostava de apertar o corpo da garota contra si enquanto a beijava. Ela lutava para manter as mãos paradas, mas sua vontade era passear por aquele corpo firme e morno e ouvir Catra dar pequenos gemidos conforme ela a acariciava. Mas, como sempre, o lado racional de Adora a chamou para a realidade e ela se desprendeu de Catra devagar e com carinho, e disse:

– Catra, a gente precisa conversar. Nós não podemos mais adiar essa conversa, senão nunca vamos conseguir nos entender de verdade.

– Eu sei – Catra disse, tornando a abraçar Adora e deitando sua cabeça no ombro da loira. Depois ela ergueu a cabeça e disse – Eu acho que te devo desculpas.

– Por quê?

Catra abaixou o olhar e disse:

− Por eu fazer tudo errado! Tudo o que eu fiz nesses últimos dias foi para não te atrapalhar mais e para não te fazer sofrer. Mas deu tudo errado e você sofreu mais ainda e eu sofri também!

Adora procurou os olhos da garota e perguntou:

− Catra... mas quem disse que você faz tudo errado e que você me atrapalha? Isso não é verdade! Se você está falando isso por causa dos problemas que eu estou tendo na faculdade, você tem que entender que fui eu que relaxei com o curso e deixei as coisas saírem do controle. Não é culpa de ninguém, a não ser minha! Você nunca me obrigou a nada, nunca me pediu que eu deixasse de fazer as minhas coisas por você.

− Mas... você não consegue se controlar, fica mudando todos os seus planos pra me agradar, pra fazer coisas por mim... eu não quero isso, eu não quero que você se anule ou se prejudique por minha causa! Você tem a sua vida muito mais certinha e organizada que a minha. Quem tem que correr atrás para consertar as coisas sou eu!

− Eu sei. Eu fiquei pensando nas coisas que você me disse no dia que a gente discutiu e eu acho que você tem razão nesse ponto. Eu tenho que parar de querer puxar todas as responsabilidades para mim. E também tenho que parar de interferir na sua vida e querer cuidar de você em tudo. De agora pra frente, eu vou confiar que você é uma mulher adulta e sabe tomar suas próprias decisões, ok? Como você sempre diz, eu tenho que parar bancar a heroína, né? – Adora disse sorrindo.

Catra sorriu de volta e sentiu como se um peso estivesse saindo de suas costas. E disse:

− Outro dia você me disse que tentou tudo, mas não conseguiu me fazer feliz, mas é justamente o contrário, Adora: você é a única pessoa que me faz feliz de verdade. Mas eu sempre achei que não te merecia, que você é boa demais pra mim, e nos últimos tempos também passei a achar que eu não merecia mais ser feliz. Mas conviver com você está me fazendo mudar de ideia e... se você quiser tentar ser feliz com essa pessoa toda errada que eu sou...

− Você não é tão errada quanto pensa. Você já fez escolhas erradas e é meio intensa demais em algumas ocasiões, mas você tem tantas outras qualidades! E eu já te conheço há tanto tempo, Catra, que nada disso é surpresa pra mim. E eu gosto de você exatamente do jeito que você é!

Catra olhou para ela com os olhos brilhando e perguntou:

− Sério?

− Sério! Não precisa ter nenhum tipo de insegurança em relação a isso.

Catra sorriu para Adora e depois disse com um pouco de raiva:

− Tudo culpa daquela velha cachaceira...

− A Weaver? O que ela fez? – Adora perguntou desconfiada.

− Ah, é que naquele dia que você ligou para o seu professor, ela... ela disse umas coisas... fez eu me sentir culpada pela sua situação...

− Ah, Catra, eu não acredito que você ainda cai na pilha daquela mulher! Você sabe que ela vive querendo te desestabilizar! – Adora apertou Catra nos braços, fazendo seus corpos ficarem ainda mais colados, e disse – Ela não entende nada sobre nós ou sobre o nosso relacionamento. Isso é um problema nosso, e só diz respeito a nós duas.

Dessa vez, foi Adora quem iniciou o beijo, mas, antes que a coisa esquentasse, ela se desprendeu dos lábios de Catra para dizer:

– Tem mais uma coisa que eu quero te falar. É sobre a carta que você deixou aqui na república.

Catra abaixou os olhos e disse:

– Você deve ter odiado receber aquela carta. Deve ter ficado com mais raiva de mim do que já estava.

– Por que você acha isso? – Adora perguntou espantada.

– Ah, sei lá... eu achei que, depois de ler, você fosse me procurar pra dizer alguma coisa... até porque, na carta eu disse... – mas interrompeu a frase.

Adora acariciou os braços de Catra e, olhando pra ela com carinho, completou:

– Você disse que me amava. E no minuto que eu li aquilo, eu já comecei a te procurar por todos os lados pra te dar uma resposta.

– Uma resposta? – Catra perguntou sentindo um frio na barriga.

Adora acariciou o rosto da garota e disse, olhando-a nos olhos:

– Catra... eu fui te procurar pra dizer que eu também te amo, e já faz muito, muito tempo que eu sinto isso. Eu acho que só não sabia colocar em palavras. Mas faz muitos anos que você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, e eu sei que vai continuar sendo pra sempre.

Catra olhou para ela emocionada e acariciou o rosto de Adora. Ela estava ouvindo a coisa que ela mais queria ouvir na vida: Adora também a amava e estava dizendo que sempre iria amá-la. Então Catra olhou para a loira e perguntou:

– Promete?

– Prometo!

Não havia mais nenhuma palavra que poderia ser dita naquele momento. Então Catra apenas se pendurou novamente no pescoço de Adora e abraçou a loira o mais forte que pode. Mas, depois de um tempo, ela afrouxou um pouco o abraço e disse:

– Mas, Adora... você disse que me procurou no minuto em que leu a carta. Mas... você só me procurou depois que eu fui pega em Ilha das Feras, e eu tinha entregado a carta bem antes.

– Na verdade, no minuto em que eu li a carta, eu quase morri de tanto chorar. Depois, me bateu um pânico enorme porque eu achei que aquela carta era uma carta de despedida e que você ia fazer exatamente o que você fez, que era sair metendo o louco por aí. E foi também por isso eu comecei a te procurar por todos os lados. Só que a questão é que quando eu recebi a carta já fazia quase duas semanas que você tinha deixado aqui...

– Sério? Mas eu deixei na mão daquele cara que é namorado da Mermista! Ele não te entregou?

– Ah, o Falcão é super atrapalhado, esquecido e tudo o mais que você pode esperar de um paspalho. A Mermista precisou pegar a carta com ele pra chegar nas minhas mãos.

– Eu vou matar aquele cara! – Catra disse irritada.

– Pode deixar que eu te ajudo! Aliás, eu nunca mais encontrei com ele, senão já teria feito isso – Adora disse rindo. Depois, ela olhou para Catra e disse – Tudo aquilo que você disse na carta... nós vamos fazer tudo aquilo juntas!

– Será? – Catra perguntou apertando Adora e aproximando o seu rosto do rosto da loira.

– Tenho certeza que sim – Adora disse, começando a beijar a garota.

Mas, no meio do beijo, o alarme de Adora tocou, indicando que era hora de sair para o cinema. Adora levou um susto e, se desprendendo de Catra, disse:

– Puta que pariu! A Lonnie!

Catra ficou séria e perguntou:

– O que é que tem a Lonnie?

– Ah, eu tenho que avisar que não vou, né? Não posso deixar ela lá plantada me esperando.

– Ela que se foda, Adora! Que as pernas dela caiam de tanto esperar!

– Afff, Catra, claro que não! Deixa eu ligar rapidinho pra avisar.

Catra cruzou os braços e fingiu que estava brava, mas logo sorriu para Adora. Ela sabia que a loira era assim e não ia deixar Lonnie esperando.

O telefone tocou algumas vezes e Lonnie atendeu meio ofegante, parecendo atrapalhada:

– Dorinha? Ahnn... já está na hora do nosso... do cinema? Está um pouco cedo ainda, não está?

Adora ouviu uma voz de mulher perto de Lonnie, mas não conseguiu entender o que a pessoa dizia. Depois percebeu que Lonnie abafou o celular para responder alguma coisa para a mulher. Então Adora disse, segurando a risada:

– Eu não quero te atrapalhar, Lonnie. Só estou ligando para avisar que não vai dar pra eu ir ao cinema, ok?

– Ah, não? – Lonnie pareceu indisfarçavelmente animada – Que pena...

– Pois é. Fica pra próxima! – Adora respondeu.

– Beleza então, Dorinha! Até mais!

– Até – Adora disse, desligando o telefone já dando risada e olhando para Catra.

Catra olhou para Adora e, levantando uma sobrancelha, perguntou:

− Ela está com outra garota, né?

− Com certeza!

− O que eu sempre falo pra você, Adora?

− Que a Lonnie é uma filha da puta – Adora disse rindo.

− Pois está aí a prova de que eu estou certa.

− Mas eu não quero mais falar da Lonnie – Adora disse, puxando Catra para junto de si – Vem aqui me dar mais um beijo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente conversaram!!!  
> Eu sei que demorou pra chegar neste ponto, mas eu fui inventar umas personagens cheias de traumas e questões e precisava conduzir isso do jeito correto pra não ficar forçado.  
> Enfim, agora chega de choro! Só tretas e pegações!  
> No próximo capítulo, as investigações sobre a Prime avançam, e o romance esquenta!  
> Bjs! Até lá!


	50. 50 - O Coração de Etheria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No capítulo de hoje, eles estarão mais perto que nunca de desvendar os esquemas da Prime, e Catra e Adora vão deixando seu relacionamento fluir sem dramas.  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de sexo e cenas de nudez e insinuação sexual, que serão sinalizadas.  
> Há dois momentos em que isso vai acontecer:  
> O primeiro, na verdade, não é um hot, mas como vai haver nudez, mão aqui, boca ali, eu vou sinalizar porque sei que tem gente que não gosta de ler. O trecho vai estar entre dois tracejados de asteriscos.  
> O segundo, que é a última parte do capítulo, é um hot de fato. Também vai estar sinalizado. Se você não quiser ler, ao chegar lá, pode encerrar a leitura do capítulo.  
> E, se você é menor de idade, já sabe que o correto é não ler.

***Delegacia da Polícia Federal***

***Tempo atual***

Já não era a primeira vez que Entrapta reservava uma manhã de domingo para ir visitar Hordak, que estava em prisão preventiva na Delegacia da Polícia Federal que ficava ali mesmo na cidade, enquanto corriam as investigações sobre o acidente envolvendo a professora Angela.

As visitas aconteciam numa sala pequena e sem janelas, onde havia apenas uma mesa e três cadeiras, e um policial ficava sempre na porta, pelo lado de dentro. Na primeira vez em que Entrapta foi visitá-lo, Hordak se sentiu tão envergonhado que mal erguia a cabeça para conversar. Mas, ao final da visita, sorriu para ela e, com seu jeito formal de sempre, a agradeceu por ter ido:

– Sua visita foi como um vislumbre do paraíso no meio deste inferno que eu estou vivendo.

Sem que ele ou o policial de vigia esperassem, Entrapta se atirou nos braços de Hordak e disse que voltaria mais vezes e levaria comidas em miniatura para ele. E ela cumpriu a promessa.

Naquele domingo, eles estavam conversando sobre um possível advogado de defesa que Entrapta estava tentando arrumar para ele e Hordak disse:

– Se você conseguir arrumar esse advogado, eu agradeço. E prometo que pagarei todas as despesas quando sair daqui. É que, como eu disse, meus bens foram bloqueados pela justiça para investigação.

– Não se preocupe, eu tenho minhas reservas. E este advogado com que tenho tido contato parece realmente muito bom.

– Certo, mas antes de iniciar qualquer estratégia de defesa, eu quero falar com ele, ok? Quero me certificar sobre qual linha de defesa ele pensa em adotar. Não quero nada que provoque a ira do Sr. Prime...

Entrapta segurou a mão de Hordak sobre a mesa, mas logo tirou porque o policial de vigia chamou sua atenção. Então ela disse:

– Hordak... não precisa ter medo dele... Por mais poderoso que ele seja, seu poder não vai durar para sempre!

– Isso é o que você pensa! – Hordak disse, nitidamente assustado – O poder dele é incalculável... e sua crueldade também. Eu aprendi a temer a crueldade dele desde o dia em que ele quase me matou e só poupou a minha vida porque... como punição... estraçalhou a minha perna com um tiro de fuzil...

– O quê? – Entrapta perguntou surpresa – Mas você disse que tinha levado o tiro na perna para defendê-lo...

– Eu menti – Hordak disse abaixando a cabeça – Foi ele quem atirou em mim. E atirou de propósito, porque eu ousei discordar dele.

Novamente, Entrapta fez um gesto de quem ia segurar a mão dele, mas olhou para o policial e recuou. Mas disse:

– Isso é mais um motivo para tentarmos detê-lo! Esse homem não pode ficar impune!

– É muito perigoso! Além de que seria minha palavra contra a dele!

– Mas, se você falar, talvez outras pessoas se encorajem a falar também. Eu posso conversar com a Catra, acho que ela estaria disposta a depor. Fora que ela pode dizer que foi ela quem provocou o acidente que machucou a Profa. Angela. Já tiraria essa acusação das suas costas.

– Eu não quero que você faça isso – Hordak disse sério.

– Mas por quê? Você é inocente... pelo menos disso...

– Você não percebe, Entrapta? Se a Catra admitir isso, a culpa vai acabar recaindo sobre você também, porque a Emilly Jr. é uma criação sua e quem a programou para atacar foi você.

– Eu sei, mas eu posso responder pelo que eu fiz. É o certo!

– Não! E eu não quero mais falar sobre isso! Vamos nos concentrar nesse advogado que você está arrumando, ok?

Ele sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta, e só saiu de lá quando acabou o horário de visita.

*****

***República estudantil Lua Clara***

**_(Aviso: cenas de nudez e insinuação sexual)_ **

Naquele mesmo domingo de manhã, quando acordou, antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, Adora sentiu o corpo quentinho e nu de Catra ainda abraçado ao seu, do mesmo jeito como elas tinham ido dormir na noite anterior. Adora olhou para ela e viu que ainda estava dormindo, mas, mesmo assim, a abraçou e afundou o nariz nos cabelos da garota para sentir o seu cheiro gostoso e familiar. Catra se mexeu devagar e murmurou alguma coisa, mas não acordou e apenas apertou Adora nos braços.

Na noite anterior, tinha acontecido tudo o que Catra e Adora queriam, mas nem ousavam acreditar que poderia virar realidade: elas tinham finalmente conversado e feito as pazes, tinham esclarecido todos os mal-entendidos, tinham conseguido dizer o que sentiam uma pela outra e tinham deixado todo o resto de lado para poderem ficar juntas.

Depois que Adora disse a Lonnie que não iria mais ao cinema, ela e Catra não conseguiram mais se desgrudar e ficaram se beijando por um tempo. Enquanto se beijavam, em pé no quarto, o desejo foi ficando cada vez maior. Adora emaranhou os dedos nos cabelos curtos de Catra e apertou delicadamente, tombando suavemente a cabeça da garota e deixando o pescoço exposto aos seus beijos e mordidas leves. Catra gemia baixinho, apertando as costas da loira, e isso deixava Adora ainda mais excitada.

E Catra sussurrou no ouvido de Adora:

– Eu estava morrendo de saudade disso! Saudade de você, do jeito como você me toca.

– E eu estava com saudade desse seu beijo gostoso – Adora disse, tornando a beijá-la e fazendo sua língua deslizar pela língua dela, enquanto suas mãos começavam a acariciar o corpo da garota.

Catra deixou-se levar pela sensação daquele beijo intenso e das mãos de Adora no seu corpo, e começou também a acariciá-la, apalpando os músculos da loira, colocando a mão por debaixo da blusa para sentir o seu abdômen rígido. Adora estava linda e cheirosa, toda arrumada, e Catra não se cansava de olhar para ela e admirá-la.

Adora começou a tocar o corpo de Catra com mais intensidade, sentindo a pele quente da garota por baixo das roupas leves. Acariciou os seios de Catra e, mesmo por cima da blusa fina, ela sentia os mamilos da garota ficando rígidos conforme seu toque se tornava mais firme. Depois, ela foi descendo lentamente a mão e tocou a intimidade de Catra, e, mesmo por cima do short, sentiu o calor do sexo da garota, que gemeu baixinho no ouvido de Adora.

Adora mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha de Catra e sussurrou no seu ouvido, enquanto pressionava um pouco mais a mão no meio de suas pernas:

– Posso?

Catra afastou um pouco as pernas para a mão de Adora se encaixar melhor e sussurrou de volta:

– Você pode tudo. Faz tudo o que você tem vontade.

Adora sentiu suas pernas fraquejando de tesão e beijou a garota novamente, envolvendo os lábios dela nos seus e, desta vez, colocando a mão por dentro do short. Catra, mesmo beijando Adora, gemia ao sentir a loira a tocando com suavidade e, devagar, começou a puxá-la em direção à cama. Naquele dia, Catra não estava preocupada em fazer grandes performances ou jogos de sedução. Ela estava tão feliz e com tanta saudade que ela só queria sentir Adora, sentir o corpo de Adora, só queria Adora perto dela, em cima dela, dentro dela.

As duas foram para a cama e foram tirando suas roupas devagar enquanto se acariciavam. Adora ia com calma porque havia se lembrado da outra vez em que elas tentaram ficar juntas e Catra tinha travado, lembrando-se do que havia acontecido em Ilha das Feras. Mas agora ela parecia mais tranquila e entregue ao momento.

E quando já estavam nuas, Catra sussurrou para Adora, puxando-a para si:

– Vem cá! Quero você em cima de mim.

Catra abriu as pernas para acomodar o corpo de Adora sobre ela e elas continuaram se beijando e se tocando, ficando cada vez mais ofegantes. E houve um momento em que os olhos delas se cruzaram por um tempo mais longo e Adora sorriu para Catra, aquele sorriso lindo e carinhoso de Adora, e foi inevitável para Catra sorrir de volta e acariciar o rosto da loira, segurando-o com as duas mãos. Ela não queria ser melosa, não queria parecer mais manhosa do que sempre acabava parecendo quando estava com Adora, mas não conseguiu resistir e disse, numa voz tão baixa que Adora quase não conseguiu ouvir:

– Que bom que agora eu posso falar que eu te amo...

Adora abriu mais ainda o sorriso e beijou Catra com carinho. E elas ficaram juntas a noite toda e foram dormir de madrugada.

*****

E naquela manhã, enquanto Catra ainda dormia, Adora começou a beijá-la e apertá-la tanto que a garota acabou despertando.

– Adora... me deixa em paz... ainda é de madrugada... – ela disse com a voz sonolenta e com dificuldade de abrir os olhos.

– Madrugada foi quando a gente pegou no sono. Já passa das dez horas.

– E daí? – Catra disse, escondendo o rosto no meio dos seios de Adora.

– Ah, sei lá... é que eu queria ficar conversando... – Adora disse rindo, sabendo que Catra ia ficar brava.

– Affff... eu tinha me esquecido que você é o tipo de pessoa sociável de manhã. Não tenho saúde pra isso! – a morena disse rindo também.

Catra apoiou o queixo no peito de Adora, ficou olhando pra ela, enquanto a loira também olhava para ela e acariciava seus cabelos.

– O que você quer conversar? – Catra perguntou.

– Nada de mais, só ficar jogando conversa fora.

– Tá bom, então eu tenho uma coisa pra falar – Catra disse, erguendo a cabeça e apoiando o corpo nos antebraços – Eu ando conversando com a Perfuma... ela meio good vibes demais pro meu gosto, mas tem me dado uns conselhos bons. Ela disse que eu preciso falar mais sobre o que eu penso e sinto, antes que as coisas virem crise.

– Você... você quer falar sobre sentimentos? – Adora perguntou impressionada.

– Sim. Na verdade... é uma queixa.

– Sério? Mandei mal essa noite?

– Não, sua tonta! Não é sobre sexo. Nessa parte você... enfim, não tenho reclamações – Catra desconversou, não querendo dar moral pra Adora.

– E o que é então?

– É sobre ontem, quando a gente tava discutindo.

– Qual parte? – Adora perguntou, já ficando curiosa.

– É que a gente tava discutindo e tal, e... talvez... eu possa ter ficado com um pouquinho de nada de ciúme da Lonnie...

– Ahã... sei... – Adora disse irônica.

– E aí você falou aquilo...

– Aquilo o quê?

– Que eu não tinha o direito de sentir ciúme porque eu não sou sua namorada – Catra disse, olhando pro lado.

– Catra... mas...

– Tá bom, eu sei! Eu sei que não sou mesmo! Eu sei que nós não somos namoradas e nem temos nada oficial, mas... mas doeu ouvir. Porque quando a gente começou a ficar junto, mesmo sendo escondido de todo mundo, mesmo que a gente não estivesse namorando, eu me sentia tão... sei lá, era como se pela primeira vez na vida eu tivesse uma coisa que era só minha. Era eu que estava ficando com você, mesmo a gente não sendo namoradas. Era comigo que você queria ficar, mesmo a gente não tendo um relacionamento oficial. E isso fazia eu me sentir importante pra você. E quando você disse que eu não era sua namorada, é como se aquela fantasia tivesse se quebrado, como se aquela importância toda tivesse desaparecido. É como se eu não significasse mais nada pra você...

Adora acariciou o rosto da garota e disse com carinho:

– Mas você significa tudo pra mim!

Catra sorriu e disse:

– É bom ouvir isso! Eu... eu só quis dizer para desabafar. A Perfuma me disse que eu deveria colocar meus sentimentos pra fora mais vezes... antes que eu mate alguém...

As suas riram e depois ficaram um tempo em silêncio. E foi Adora quem quebrou o silêncio para perguntar, olhando Catra nos olhos:

– Você... você quer?

– O quê?

– Ser minha namorada?

Catra arregalou os olhos e ficou levemente corada, e perguntou:

– Assim... você quer saber hipoteticamente, se... se um dia... talvez... eu gostaria de ser sua namorada?

– Não, eu quero saber de verdade. Aqui e agora, real oficial, se você quer ser minha namorada.

Catra olhou um tanto surpresa para Adora e perguntou:

– Você... você tá me pedindo em namoro?

– Sim. Estou sim – Adora disse sorrindo.

Catra continuou com a expressão de surpresa no rosto e disse, meio hesitante:

– Eu... eu acho que preciso pensar um pouco...

– O quê?? – Adora disse indignada – Ah, sinceramente, viu... – e fez um gesto de quem ia se levantar da cama.

Mas Catra a segurou e disse depressa:

– É mentira! É mentira! Eu quero! Eu quero sim! Eu quero muito!

Adora olhou meio desconfiada para ela e, depois, abrindo um sorriso malicioso, disse:

– Então fala.

Catra levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou séria para ela:

– Você não vai me fazer falar isso!

– Fala, senão eu retiro o pedido! – Adora disse, ainda sorrindo.

Catra respirou fundo, contrariada, olhou de lado e disse em voz baixa:

– Eu quero.

– Quer o quê?

– Adora, eu te odeio!!

– Odeia nada! Fala olhando pra mim – Adora disse com o mesmo sorriso malicioso.

Catra respirou fundo novamente e, olhando para ela, disse:

– Eu quero... eu quero ser sua namorada.

– Huummm.

– “Humm” o que, sua idiota? – Catra perguntou rindo, e, pegando o travesseiro, bateu em Adora com ele – Você sempre estraga tudo, sua tonta!

Adora também estava dando risada e disse:

– Que horror, Catra! Não fala assim com a sua namorada!

– Affff... dez segundos de namoro e já me arrependi de ter aceitado! – Catra disse cruzando os braços e se esforçando para ficar séria.

– Tá bom! Desconsidera esse pedido! Eu prometo que vou te levar pra jantar e fazer um pedido bem romântico – Adora disse, puxando-a para um abraço.

– Vai ter que ter um vinho muito bom nesse jantar pra você tirar a má impressão, viu? – Catra disse descruzando os braços para abraçar Adora.

*****

***Apartamento de Entrapta***

No início da semana, Entrapta pediu que Glimmer levasse Micah até o apartamento para ela poder contar algumas novidades. Glimmer entrou em contato com Pereira para localizar o pai e, no dia, seguinte, acompanhados de Bow, Adora e Catra, estavam todos no apartamento de Entrapta para saber como estava o andamento das investigações.

Entrapta ofereceu a todos chocolate quente e uns minúsculos biscoitinhos que ela mesma tinha assado, e pediu que eles se sentassem para que ela pudesse contar o que havia descoberto:

– Estou achando fascinante esse mundo da espionagem! E confesso que acabei ficando meio obcecada em descobrir os esquemas das empresas Prime-Black. Então, mesmo depois de conseguir os documentos para o Sr. Spella eu... digamos que eu continuei hackeando o sistema da Prime em busca de mais informações.

– E descobriu alguma coisa relevante? – Micah perguntou.

– Sim! Eu consegui instalar nos comunicadores da Prime um sistema de escuta remota e estou conseguindo interceptar ligações e mensagens. Descobri que eles estão desenvolvendo um novo produto tão perigoso quanto o que eles faziam à base dos fungos de Ilha das Feras. Aquele produto acabou ficando quase inviável para a empresa depois que a Catra destruiu o cultivo de fungos – e, olhando para Catra, Entrapta disse com naturalidade – Aliás, o Sr. Prime continua furioso com você até hoje! Se eu fosse você, não chegaria perto dele por um bom tempo!

Catra estremeceu por dentro e olhou para Adora, que fez uma cara de preocupação e segurou na mão da garota. E Bow perguntou para Entrapta:

– O que mais você conseguiu descobrir sobre essa nova droga?

– Essa é a parte mais sensacional! – Entrapta disse vibrando – A droga ainda está em fase de testes e sabem onde ela é desenvolvida e testada?

Entrapta ficou olhando para todos com os olhos brilhando e esperando alguém dar um palpite. Eles todos se entreolharam e Glimmer disse, meio sem paciência:

– Entrapta, acho melhor você falar logo, porque ninguém aqui é capaz nem de supor.

– Ok! Ela é desenvolvida e testada num super mega laboratório clandestino que fica na própria Universidade Etheria! O laboratório fica num lugar super secreto e tem acesso restrito a pouquíssimas pessoas. Tudo acontece nesse laboratório! É a base de toda a operação de desenvolvimento químico e científico da empresa! Por isso eles fizeram questão de construir o meu laboratório lá também, para ficar próximo. E eles estão concentrando todas as operações na universidade. Tudo passa por lá!

– A-há!! Eu sabia! – Adora disse, levantando-se de empolgação – Eu sempre soube que a chave para desvendar tudo estava na universidade!

– Precisamente! – Entrapta disse – A universidade é o foco de tudo e esse laboratório é o centro de toda a operação. Por isso, eles até usam um codinome para se referir a ele: o Coração de Etheria!

– Até que é um nome romântico... – Bow disse.

– É o disfarce perfeito! – Micah disse – Desenvolver as drogas em laboratórios na universidade desvia a atenção das autoridades porque fica tudo disfarçado como pesquisas de estudantes.

– Exato! Não é genial? – Entrapta disse encantada.

– Bom trabalho, garota! – Pereira disse – Se houver mais alguma informação importante para...

– E há! – Entrapta disse, interrompendo Pereira – Na verdade, eu deixei a melhor parte para o final! Eu interceptei uma conversa por telefone e descobri que eles irão fazer uma apresentação da droga e dos resultados para o Sr. Prime depois de amanhã. Já sei todos os detalhes da reunião, em qual sala da universidade será, o horário, quem estará presente, tudo! Ah, e descobri também que o novo reitor da universidade também trabalha para a Prime.

– Claro! Eles não poderiam correr o risco de perder seu quartel-general disfarçado de instituição de ensino! – Glimmer disse.

Entrapta contou detalhes do que ela descobriu sobre a reunião e Micah disse:

– Então quer dizer que eles vão tirar algumas amostras de droga do laboratório e levar para essa reunião, além das informações e documentos para a apresentação? – e, olhando para Pereira, ele disse – Eu vou até lá depois de amanhã e vou interceptar todo esse material e pegar como provas. Nós vamos concluir esse caso de uma vez por todas e finalmente minha vida vai voltar ao normal!

– Calma, Micah! Nós precisamos planejar essa ação com cautela! – Pereira disse – Você não pode simplesmente chegar lá e pegar as amostras. Com certeza, haverá seguranças.

– Eu sei, mas eu não posso perder essa oportunidade! Eu vou chamar o pessoal da Polícia Federal para virem pra cá nesse dia, mas, com eles ou sem, eu vou tentar – Micah disse, decidido.

– Pai, é muito perigoso! Você precisa de apoio! E se o pessoal da Polícia Federal não vier? – Glimmer disse, preocupada.

– A gente... a gente poderia chamar o pai da Catra e o pessoal dele... – Adora disse e Catra sorriu para ela, concordando.

– Pedir ajuda pros bandidos? – Pereira perguntou, cruzando os braços, meio indignado.

– Os bandidos que salvaram a nossa vida e resolveram o problema da outra vez! – Adora retrucou e Catra olhou para Pereira de cara feia.

– E na verdade, parceiro, eu estou aceitando qualquer tipo de ajuda – Micah completou. E olhando para Entrapta, perguntou – Onde será a reunião?

– No anfiteatro que fica próximo ao laboratório.

– E onde exatamente é este laboratório?

– Ahnn... isso não tem como saber. Não consegui pegar nenhuma informação que me revelasse a localização exata.

– Está vendo, Micah? – Pereira disse – Você não pode ficar perambulando pela universidade à procura do laboratório.

– Será que a Weaver não sabe? – Glimmer perguntou.

– Se sabe, não quis falar nada sobre isso até agora, né? – Bow respondeu.

– Mas podemos perguntar. É nossa melhor chance de descobrir. Até porque não temos tempo. A reunião já é depois de amanhã – Micah disse, ansioso.

– Eu ainda acho que você está metendo os pés pelas mãos, Micah! – Pereira ponderou.

– Quer saber de uma coisa? – Glimmer disse, pegando o celular – Eu vou ligar pra ela agora e perguntar. A gente tem que começar a achar as respostas. Na verdade, eu vou ligar pra Perfuma e pedir pra passar pra ela, porque aquela velha vagabunda não serve nem pra ter um celular funcionando – e, olhando para Catra, disse – Desculpa, nada pessoal!

– Sem problemas, Glitter!

Glimmer ligou para Perfuma, que foi levar o celular no quarto de Bow, onde a mulher estava hospedada havia mais de uma semana. Glimmer precisou fazer várias perguntas, apertá-la e até ameaçá-la para ela responder, mas a mulher acabou dizendo que sabia onde ficava o laboratório que eles chamavam de Coração de Etheria. Weaver explicou a localização e Glimmer desligou.

Depois de explicar para os outros onde ficava, Glimmer disse:

– Mas, pai, o Pereira tem razão num ponto: seu plano é bem arriscado! Vamos tentar pensar num plano melhor!

– Não dá tempo, Fofinha! Eu preciso tentar! Depois de amanhã será a nossa melhor chance!

– Estou pensando em uma coisa que pode dar certo... – Catra disse – Entrapta, você gravou essas ligações que você conseguiu interceptar?

– Sim, está tudo gravado.

– Ótimo! Então, e se, em vez de o Sr. Spella roubar as amostras, a gente desse um jeito de elas virem naturalmente parar nas nossas mãos? Como, por exemplo, um pouco antes da reunião, o Sr. Prime pedir para o pessoal do laboratório entregar as amostras para nós em algum outro lugar?

– Mas como a gente vai conseguir isso? – Micah perguntou intrigado.

Catra pegou o celular e disse:

– Eu vou ligar para uma pessoa que pode nos ajudar. Mas separem uma grana, porque não vai sair barato.

*****

Double Trouble entrou no apartamento de Entrapta observando tudo ao redor e, olhando para ela, disse com um certo tom de reprovação na voz:

– Queridinha... você está precisando urgentemente de um decorador para repaginar esse seu apê! Essa decoração futurista é muito anos 80!

– Vamos nos concentrar no trabalho, Double Trouble! – Catra disse – Precisamos que você ouça uma voz e veja se consegue imitar.

– “Se” eu consigo? Gatinha... assim você me ofende!

– Sem ofensas! Ouça isto. É a voz mais grave, do homem que fala primeiro – Catra disse, colocando uma gravação em que o Sr. Prime conversava com o reitor da universidade.

Double Trouble ouviu com atenção, pediu para colocar a gravação novamente, testou algumas palavras, ajustou o tom, o timbre, a cadência da voz, repetiu alguns Rs e Ss e, olhando para Catra, perguntou:

– Que tipo de frase você quer que eu diga?

– Diga “eu quero que você leve as amostras para a antiga sala do Prof. Hordak”.

Double Trouble disse a frase com a voz idêntica à do Sr. Prime e Micah e Pereira ficaram boquiabertos com a perfeição da imitação.

– Ótimo! – Catra disse – Agora quero saber se você pode ficar disponível depois de amanhã um pouco antes das 14h. Você vai precisar conversar com uma pessoa pelo telefone.

– Gatinha, você sabe como eu adoro ajudar... por um preço justo, é claro! - Double Trouble disse, dando seu sorriso inconfundível.

*****

**República estudantil Lua Clara**

**_(Aviso +18)_ **

Depois da reunião no apartamento de Entrapta, Micah e Pereira foram embora e Glimmer e Bow foram para o shopping. Por isso, Catra e Adora voltaram sozinhas para a república.

No meio do caminho, começou a chover, e elas começaram a correr para procurar algum lugar para se abrigar. Adora segurou na mão de Catra e a puxou até debaixo do pequeno toldo de uma floricultura. Havia bancadas de flores ali na frente e por isso não sobrava muito espaço para elas, que tiveram que ficar quase grudadas uma na outra.

A chuva estava forte e, em um dado momento, deu uma trovoada tão alta que Catra levou um susto e abraçou Adora. Adora sorriu e a abraçou de volta, dizendo:

– Fica tranquila, assim que a chuva acalmar a gente vai para casa.

Mas o tempo fechou ainda mais e começou a gotejar embaixo do toldo, por isso Adora puxou Catra mais para perto de si e a apertou nos braços para que elas coubessem no único espaço que ainda estava seco. O céu escureceu pelas nuvens carregadas e Catra disse baixinho, abraçada a Adora:

– Eu odeio tempestade!

Adora acariciou o rosto da garota e disse:

– Não precisa ter medo, não vai acontecer nada.

E, para tranquilizá-la, beijou-a de um jeito suave e calmo. Catra correspondeu ao beijo e se aninhou ainda mais no corpo quentinho de Adora. Mas o que era para ser um simples beijo tranquilo começou a virar um beijaço de tirar o fôlego. As duas não conseguiam parar de se beijar, e a solidão da rua na tarde de tempestade começou a deixar as duas excitadas.

Sempre que estava com Catra, Adora não conseguia controlar as mãos e começou a acariciar a garota, ficando de costas para a pequena janela da floricultura para que a vendedora lá dentro não visse o que elas estavam fazendo. E Catra, por sua vez, nunca conseguia ficar indiferente aos carinhos de Adora, e gemia baixinho, apertando a loira nos braços.

Adora começou a beijar o pescoço de Catra e disse no seu ouvido:

– Vontade de tirar a sua roupa aqui mesmo...

– Adora... eu também não estou aguentando... vamos pra casa!

– Mas, e a chuva?

– Já está acalmando. Vamos! – Catra disse, puxando a mão de Adora.

As duas foram correndo na chuva e rindo, indo embora o mais depressa que conseguiam. Em alguns momentos, elas se davam as mãos para passar por alguma esquina com enxurrada ou para atravessar uma rua. Quando chegaram na república, Adora abriu o portão e puxou Catra para dentro e elas foram rindo até o quarto.

Elas estavam encharcadas e ofegantes, e ficaram um tempo paradas, sem dizer nada, apenas recobrando a respiração. Depois de um tempo, Adora disse:

– Nossas roupas estão ensopadas!

Catra olhou para Adora. O corpo da loira parecia uma escultura, de tão perfeito, e as roupas molhadas, coladas no corpo, marcavam ainda mais. Ela se aproximou e disse:

– É melhor você tirar antes que fique gripada – e começou a puxar a blusa de Adora para cima, até tirar.

Catra acariciou o abdômen definido de Adora e depois desabotoou a calça e foi baixando devagar, mas não tirou. Apenas foi enfiando as mãos pequenas por dentro da calça, procurando os músculos firmes das coxas de Adora, subindo pelas nádegas bem definidas e fazendo a loira suspirar ao seu toque.

– Tira minha calça! – Adora pediu baixinho.

Catra olhou para ela com um sorriso malicioso e disse:

– Não...

Adora sorriu de volta, mordendo o lábio inferior, e, segurando o rosto de Catra com uma mão só, por baixo do queixo, apertou com um pouco de força, disse:

– Você deveria ser mais boazinha e me obedecer.

Catra estremeceu por dentro e achou aquilo muito excitante. A coisa mais improvável e inédita da vida era Adora usando sua força física contra ela. Catra ficou interessada na brincadeira e queria ver até onde ia chegar. Então disse:

– Você quer que eu te obedeça em quê?

– Você deveria fazer o que eu mando.

– E o que você quer?

Então Adora se afastou um pouco e, sentando-se na beirada da cama, disse para Catra, que continuava em pé no meio do quarto:

– Tira a roupa pra mim.

Catra sentiu seu rosto arder de vergonha, mas estava disposta a fazer o que Adora queria. Sem desviar seus olhos dos olhos da loira, como um predador que não descuida da presa, Catra começou a tirar a blusa. Depois ela foi tirando a calça lentamente e viu que Adora, que não perdia um único movimento, mordeu o lábio inferior quando a peça saiu totalmente. Catra então começou a tirar o sutiã e Adora viu seus seios firmes subindo e descendo pelo movimento do peito que arfava de desejo e timidez.

Quando Catra colocou as mãos nas laterais da calcinha para começar a tirar, Adora disse:

– Vira de costas.

“Sem vergonha!”, Catra pensou, mas não disse nada. A verdade era que ela também estava excitada em obedecer as ordens de Adora e queria continuar com aquele jogo. Então ela se virou de costas e ouviu a loira dizer:

– Pode tirar.

Catra começou a abaixar a peça e percebeu que a respiração de Adora estava começando a ficar um pouco alterada. Quando ela se inclinou pra frente, para descer a calcinha abaixo do joelho, ela ouviu Adora respirando fundo e engolindo seco. Depois de se livrar da peça, endireitou o corpo e, sem se virar, olhou para trás, pro cima do ombro, e seu olhar cruzou com o olhar de Adora, que estava quase rasgando o lençol da cama de tanto apertar. Então a loira disse:

– Me ajuda a tirar minha calça.

Adora se inclinou para trás, apoiando-se na cama com os antebraços, e Catra se aproximou, ajoelhando-se na frente dela e, sem desviar o olhar, puxava a calça para fora do corpo da loira. Quando Catra acabou de tirar a peça, levantou-se e se inclinou sobre Adora, apoiando as mãos na cama, uma de cada lado do corpo da loira, que continuava apoiada nos antebraços, e perguntou em voz baixa, com a boca muito perto da boca de Adora:

– Posso tirar o resto?

Adora parecia hipnotizada pelos olhos e pela boca de Catra, ali tão próximos dela, e apenas balançou a cabeça, balbuciando:

– Pode...

Catra levou as mãos às costas de Adora, ficando com o corpo ainda mais próximo a ela. Adora sentia os seios nus de Catra roçando de leve na pele do seu peito e suspirou com a sensação. Catra desabotoou o sutiã de Adora, e veio puxando para frente até despir os seios da loira. Depois, se afastou um pouco e começou a puxar a calcinha, da mesma forma como tinha feito com a calça, aproveitando o movimento para passar as mãos nas pernas de Adora, até que a calcinha estivesse totalmente fora do corpo.

Então Catra ficou de pé, em frente à Adora, enquanto as duas se olhavam ofegantes e com desejo. E Catra perguntou, com sua voz rouca:

– Qual é a ordem agora?

Adora afastou o corpo, sentando-se mais no meio da cama e disse para Catra:

– Vem cá, senta aqui no meu colo.

Catra foi até a cama e, ajoelhada sobre o colo da loira, com uma perna de cada lado do corpo da garota, segurou-se nos seus ombros e sentou-se no seu colo. As duas se abraçaram com força e Adora enterrou o rosto no meio dos seios de Catra, respirando o perfume da pele da garota, ouvindo sua respiração descompassada e sentindo sua bundinha macia roçando nas suas coxas. Catra acariciou os cabelos de Adora e começou a sentir a boca da loira envolvendo seus seios, passando a língua sobre seus mamilos e chupando com delicadeza.

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Catra e ela fechou os olhos para se concentrar na sensação da boca de Adora nos seus seios. A loira passava as mãos pelo corpo de Catra e, agarrando suas nádegas, começou a puxá-la para perto de si, fazendo o corpo de Catra se mover para frente e para trás, e sua intimidade roçar no ventre de Adora, molhando a pele da loira com o líquido morno que saía dela.

Catra segurou o rosto de Adora e a beijou com vontade e urgência. Até alguns dias atrás, ela pensava que nunca mais iria sentir Adora desse jeito, e agora estava ali, com o corpo colado ao corpo de Adora, sentindo a loira tocá-la com desejo.

Segurando no quadril da morena, Adora afastou um pouco o corpo de Catra e colocou a mão no meio de suas pernas, tocando o seu sexo molhado e macio, deslizando seu dedo por aquela umidade morna e sentindo o corpo da garota pulsar na sua mão. Assim que sentiu o toque de Adora, Catra gemeu e apertou os ombros da loira.

Adora continuou acariciando a intimidade de Catra, enquanto olhava para ela, saboreando cada expressão de desejo e cada gemido. Então ela tocou o clitóris rígido e começou a circulá-lo com a ponta do dedo, e Catra arqueou o corpo para frente, agarrando com força os ombros da loira e gemendo com a voz rouca:

– Adora...

Adora arfava de tesão e sussurrou:

– Você é muito gostosa! Eu tava morrendo de vontade de tocar você e te ouvir gemer desse jeito.

Ajoelhada sobre Adora, Catra apertava os ombros, os braços, as costas da loira, movimentando o quadril para frente e para trás, no ritmo que a mão de Adora impunha. Catra se inclinou até o ouvido da garota e disse:

– Adora... entra em mim.

Mas Adora continuou o que estava fazendo e disse:

– Eu quero sentir isso mais um pouco. Quero sentir você deixando a minha mão toda molhada...

Catra começou a rebolar no colo da loira, se agarrando nos cabelos de Adora, mas seu corpo tremia de vontade. Então ela pediu novamente:

– Entra em mim, por favor! Eu não aguento mais! Quero sentir você dentro de mim.

Então Adora avançou a mão pelo meio das pernas de Catra e a penetrou com dois dedos, fazendo a garota gritar de surpresa e tesão. Era a primeira vez que Adora colocava dois dedos dentro dela e isso a pegou de surpresa. Catra não sentiu dor, mas sentiu a pressão dos dedos de Adora entrando, por isso demorou um pouco para retomar o ritmo. Com a mão que estava livre, Adora deu um tapa na bunda da morena e disse:

– Continua rebolando!

Catra cravou as unhas nas costas de Adora, que gemeu de dor, e disse em seu ouvido:

– Isso vai ter troco!

Mas Catra continuou rebolando no colo de Adora, gemendo e ofegando. Os dedos de Adora penetravam Catra profundamente, enquanto a palma da mão pressionava o clitóris da garota. O movimento do quadril de Catra fazia os dedos da loira ocuparem todo o espaço dentro dela, enquanto Adora sentia o clitóris da garota ficar cada vez mais rígido na palma de sua mão.

Em pouco tempo, Catra começou a gemer mais alto e a apertar ainda mais os ombros e as costas de Adora. Seu quadril se movia ritmadamente, fazendo seu sexo roçar na mão de Adora, que também mantinha o movimento, até Catra dizer:

– Adora... eu vou gozar...

– Goza pra mim... – Adora disse olhando para ela, para não perder nenhum lance.

Ouvir Adora dizer isso foi como uma senha para Catra começar a gozar imediatamente, abraçando os ombros de Adora e colocando força no movimento do quadril. Catra não se importava em gemer alto e nem em dizer o nome de Adora enquanto gozava, ela só queria deixar aquela sensação tomar conta do seu corpo.

Uns instantes depois, ela foi parando de gemer e sua respiração começou a acalmar. Ela foi relaxando os músculos, deixando o peso do corpo descansar no colo de Adora. A loira tirou a mão do meio das pernas de Catra e a abraçou, ofegante e suada pelo esforço.

Catra começou a acariciar os cabelos de Adora, mas logo desceu as mãos até os ombros da loira e, segurando com firmeza, a empurrou para trás, fazendo-a se deitar. Catra ficou de quatro em cima de Adora, com as mãos nos seus ombros, prendendo o corpo da loira na cama e a olhando fixamente nos olhos. Havia um ar de perigo no olhar e no sorriso de Catra que deixou Adora ainda mais excitada. E a loira perguntou:

– O que você quer?

– Quero sentir seu gosto. Quero você gozando na minha boca.

E dizendo isso, Catra começou a beijar e morder o pescoço de Adora, descendo pelos ombros, pelos seios, pressionando de leve os mamilos da loira entre os dentes, fazendo Adora se contorcer de ansiedade e tesão. Catra alternava os beijos a mordidas e lambidas, e Adora sentia a língua quente da garota passando pelo seu corpo, arrepiando a sua pele e a fazendo gemer.

Catra queria fazer Adora gozar tão gostoso quanto ela havia gozado e começou a descer pelo meio de suas pernas, lambendo e mordendo de leve seu abdômen, seu quadril, a parte de dentro de suas coxas, no meio de suas pernas. Até que sua língua chegou na parte mais úmida e quente e ela foi lambendo as dobras e saliências, sentindo o gosto de Adora, penetrando Adora com a língua, entrando e saindo, subindo até o clitóris e voltando a percorrer os outros pontos. Adora gemia e se contorcia de tesão, segurando os cabelos de Catra e o lençol da cama.

Depois, Catra começou a se concentrar no clitóris da loira e percebeu que o movimento do quadril começou a ficar mais ritmado. A língua morna e macia de Catra trabalhava com precisão enquanto Adora ia à loucura com aquelas sensações, até que pediu:

– Catra... põe seu dedo dentro de mim.

Catra sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo ao ouvir o pedido de Adora, mas não queria deixar a loira esperando. Sem interromper o que estava fazendo, ela colocou o dedo e foi entrando devagar, cada vez mais fundo, fazendo um movimento de vai e vem e, em pouco tempo, seu dedo, sua língua e o quadril de Adora, tudo se movia no mesmo ritmo. E Adora, quanto mais excitada ficava, mais segurava com força os cabelos de Catra e mais apertava o rosto da garota contra o seu sexo. Mas Catra não queria que ela parasse. Ela queria ir até o fim e fazer Adora gritar de prazer.

E isso aconteceu pouco tempo depois. Adora começou a arquear o corpo e gemer cada vez mais alto, os músculos do abdômen se contraindo e suas pernas fortes empurrando o lençol da cama, enquanto ela tomava cuidado para não apertar Catra no meio de suas pernas quando ela já não conseguia mais se controlar. E só conseguiu dizer:

– Não para agora, por favor... eu tô gozando...

A língua e o dedo de Catra não pararam até Adora cessar os gemidos e seu quadril se acalmar, enquanto ela ignorava a força com que a loira puxava o seu cabelo. Mas ela não queria falar nada, afinal era Adora, e, naquele jogo, Adora podia fazer isso.

Quando elas terminaram, Adora estava ofegante e Catra foi subindo pelo corpo da loira, engatinhando mansamente acima do seu corpo e respirando o perfume que saía dele. Adora olhou para ela e sorriu, e, acariciando seu rosto, perguntou:

– Eu já disse que você é perfeita?

– Já. Mas pode dizer mais algumas vezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No próximo capítulo, tiro, porrada e bomba na interceptação das amostras!! Será que Micah vai conseguir as provas que ele tanto precisa para concluir o caso contra a Prime-Black?  
> O cerco está se fechando!  
> Beijos e até lá!!


	51. 51 - A interceptação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vamos ver no capítulo de hoje Catra e Adora sendo fofas e românticas e o início da operação de interceptação das provas contra a Prime. Será que vai dar certo?  
> Boa leitura e obrigada por acompanharem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo apresenta cenas de tiroteio, sangue e violência, e podem provocar desconforto psicológico.

***Floresta do Sussurro***

***Tempo atual***

Catra e Adora atravessavam o bosque e iam em direção ao ponto mais alto da Floresta do Sussurro, que era o lugar especial onde elas gostavam de ir desde a adolescência. Elas iam de mãos dadas, conversando, mas, de vez em quando, Adora acelerava o passo e ia puxando Catra, que reclamava:

– Vai mais devagar, Adora! Pra que essa pressa?

– É porque eu quero chegar antes do pôr do sol! Eu te chamei aqui pra gente ver o pôr do sol, não podemos chegar depois que o sol já tiver se posto!

– Mas dá tempo! O sol ainda está longe do horizonte.

– Mas eu não quero arriscar! – Adora disse, puxando-a para andar mais depressa.

No caminho de subida, elas foram se lembrando de algumas das muitas vezes em que haviam ido ali, das vezes que Catra ia para fugir da Weaver, ou quando elas iam contar segredos uma para a outra, ou dos planos que faziam olhando o pôr do sol no horizonte e as luzes da cidade se acendendo na encosta do monte.

– Nós vamos chegar na hora perfeita! – Adora disse e, quando elas já estavam bem perto, a loira se virou para Catra e disse – Espera um pouco, eu vou tapar seus olhos antes de chegar.

– Ah, pronto! O que você está inventando, Adora? – Catra disse meio desconfiada, mas curiosa.

– É uma surpresa! – Adora disse se posicionando atrás de Catra e tapando os olhos da morena com as duas mãos.

– Adora, eu vou acabar tropeçando e caindo aqui! – Catra disse se grudando nos braços de Adora.

– Não se preocupa que eu vou colada em você aqui atrás e vou guiando seus passos.

Elas foram andando devagar, com Adora dando orientações para Catra, mas logo chegaram. Pela brisa um pouco mais intensa, Catra percebeu que elas já tinham saído da trilha cercada por árvores e estavam na área próxima à beira do penhasco.

– Eu vou tirar as mãos dos seus olhos, ok? Espero que você goste da surpresa!

Adora tirou as mãos e, quando Catra abriu os olhos, viu, um pouco mais próxima à beira do penhasco, uma toalha estendida no chão e toda arrumada como se fosse para um piquenique, só que era um piquenique mais sofisticado, quase um jantar. Havia cestas com frutas, pães e queijos, havia duas garrafas de vinho e um par de taças, havia um discreto arranjo com flores dali do bosque e dois castiçais com velas, que ainda não estavam acessas.

Os olhos de Catra brilharam ao ver aquilo e ela perguntou emocionada, mal conseguindo encontrar as palavras:

– Adora... o que...

Adora a abraçou e disse, olhando-a com carinho:

– Eu não disse que era para você desconsiderar aquele pedido desastroso de namoro que eu ia te levar pra jantar e fazer um pedido mais romântico? Então eu achei que esse era o melhor lugar pra gente fazer isso.

Catra nem sabia o que dizer e apenas de um beijo lento e tranquilo em Adora e depois perguntou:

– Você fez isso tudo pra mim? Mas... quando você fez isso? A gente passou quase a tarde toda juntas.

– Ãhnn... digamos que eu tive a ajuda de dois dedicados ajudantes... – Adora disse rindo.

– Ah, claro! Eu deveria ter imaginado! Você nunca iria conseguir fazer um arranjo de flores desse. Aposto que foi o Bow! – Catra disse rindo.

– Com certeza! – Adora concordou.

Adora pegou na mão de Catra e as duas se aproximaram da toalha e, tirando os tênis, se sentaram lado a lado, bem perto uma da outra, e de frente para o penhasco. Adora olhou para o horizonte e disse:

– Chegamos na hora perfeita! O sol está começando a avermelhar o céu. Deixa eu encher as nossas taças para fazer um brinde – e, pegando a garrafa, olhou o rótulo e disse – Você me disse que tinha que ter um vinho muito bom neste jantar. Espero que este agrade!

– Este é ótimo! Foi uma ótima escolha – Catra disse com a voz suave, olhando para Adora apaixonadamente.

Adora abriu o vinho, encheu as taças, entregou uma para Catra e, estendendo a sua em direção à garota, disse:

– A nós!

– E a este lugar! – Catra completou – Que continue sendo nosso lugar especial para sempre!

As duas brindaram e deram o primeiro gole. Então Adora pegou a taça de Catra, colocou as duas taças de lado e, segurando as mãos da morena, disse:

– Catra, eu pedi que você viesse aqui no nosso lugar especial não só para ver o pôr do sol, que é uma coisa que a gente sempre gostou, mas também para dizer que, apesar de você sempre ter feito parte da minha vida, e apesar de eu sempre ter gostado muito de você, agora parece que tudo é diferente. Depois de tudo o que nós passamos e vivemos, depois de termos brigado e nos afastado por tantos meses, agora que a gente se reencontrou e... agora que eu tenho certeza de que eu te amo... eu... eu queria que você fosse minha namorada.

Adora ficou meio corada de timidez e sorriu para Catra. Apesar de sempre ter sido mais aberta do que Catra, também era difícil para ela falar de sentimentos sem dizer alguma idiotice para quebrar o clima. Catra percebeu o esforço dela e resolveu que também não reagiria com hesitações nem ironias, e respondeu emocionada:

– Eu também tenho certeza de que te amo e... eu quero muito ser sua namorada! Eu acho que sempre quis...

As duas sorriram uma para outra e se beijaram. Não havia pressa nem dúvidas e nem hesitações naquele beijo. Era um beijo gostoso, lento e intenso, um beijo para celebrar o amor que elas estavam sentindo e que parecia que ia fazer o peito explodir de alegria, enquanto o vermelho do céu parecia pulsar junto com o coração das duas.

Quando elas pararam de se beijar, Catra disse:

– Mais um brinde? Um brinde ao nosso primeiro dia de namoro!

Elas brindaram e beberam e Adora disse:

– Tem mais uma coisa! – ela mexeu no arranjo de flores e tirou uma caixinha do meio dele. E, mostrando a caixinha para Catra, disse – Eu tenho um presente pra você.

Catra ficou sem saber o que dizer. Adora estava sendo tão maravilhosa, carinhosa e perfeita que ela teve vontade de se pendurar no pescoço da loira e não largar mais. Pelo tamanho da caixinha, ela percebeu que não era uma correntinha, nem um anel e nem nada muito pequeno e ficou curiosa para saber o que era. Adora entregou a caixinha para ela e disse:

– Abre!

Catra abriu a caixinha e tirou de dentro uma pulseira de couro trançado cheia de pequenos pingentes e Adora disse:

– É a história da sua vida! Me dá aqui seu braço, deixa eu colocar pra você.

Catra estendeu o braço e Adora colocou a pulseira, abotoando o fecho dourado e mostrando os pingentes para ela:

– Eu escolhi cada pingente para poder representar algumas partes da sua vida. Tá vendo essa pimentinha vermelhinha aqui? Ela é você – Adora disse rindo.

– Humm, já começou com indiretas, hein, Adora? – Catra respondeu rindo.

– Não sei se você sabe, mas pimentas são afrodisíacas.

– Tá querendo limpar sua barra com uma cantada ordinária dessa?

– Ok! Prometo melhorar meu repertório da próxima vez – Adora respondeu rindo. E continuou – E esse gatinho aqui simboliza o Morro do Gato, que foi onde você nasceu. E essa coroa representa a sua mãe, que era a rainha dos Magicats.

Catra mexeu na pequena coroa e olhou para Adora sorrindo:

– Boa escolha!

– E tem também essa pirâmide dourada. Ela representa o seu pai, que é o cara mais cheio de ouro que eu já vi na vida!

As duas riram e Adora mostrou para Catra o pingente de uma pequena garrafa e disse:

– Bom... já que é a história da sua vida... tinha que ter a Weaver, né? Fazer o quê?

– Outra boa escolha! – Catra disse rindo – Nada melhor que uma garrafa pra representar aquela cachaceira!

– Se você quiser, eu tiro esse pingente, não tem problema – Adora disse, preocupada de estar chateando Catra.

– Não, pode deixar! Como você disse, esta é a história da minha vida. E as cicatrizes também fazem parte da nossa pele, né?

Adora acariciou o rosto da garota e beijou a sua mão, e Catra disse:

– Continua! Estou curiosa para saber o que significam os outros pingentes!

– Ok! Bom, como eu te conheço desde sempre, eu faço parte de todas as fases da sua vida, tá? – Adora disse rindo.

Catra também riu e disse:

– Como você é egocêntrica! Cadê você então?

– Aqui! Esse dentinho aqui representa a nossa infância.

– Representa você banguela, né? – Catra disse rindo.

– Você também ficou sem dente quando era criança!

– Por um curtíssimo período de tempo, não por séculos como você!

– Tá bom, vamos continuar! – Adora disse desconversando – E essa estrelinha vermelha simboliza Marte e representa a nossa adolescência – Adora disse, olhando para ela com um sorriso carinhoso.

Catra ficou olhando para a estrelinha e disse:

– Sabe... às vezes eu fico pensando naquele acampamento... como a gente conseguiu _não_ ficar junto naquele dia?

– Olha... como a gente conseguiu, eu não sei. Mas aquele foi o dia em que eu, definitivamente, descobri o que era tesão.

Catra deu uma gargalhada e disse:

– Tá vendo como você já era sem vergonha, Adora?

– Eu?? Você fez eu tirar a sua roupa!

– Não foi bem tirar, foi trocar! Eu estava com o braço quebrado, oras...

– Foi a desculpa perfeita! – Adora disse rindo.

Catra olhou para os outros pingentes e disse:

– Já vi que tem uma máquina fotográfica aqui.

– Isso! Ela representa a sua vida adulta e a sua profissão.

Catra abaixou a cabeça e disse, pensativa:

– Será que um dia eu vou ter uma profissão de verdade? Não consigo nem ir pra faculdade porque estou jurada de morte pelo Sr. Prime...

Adora apertou a mão da garota e falou carinhosamente:

– Vai sim, você vai ver! Se tudo correr bem, o Micah vai conseguir tudo o que ele precisa para montar o caso e uma hora vai acabar tirando o Sr. Prime de circulação. E aí você vai retomar o seu curso. Você tem tanto talento! Ainda vai ser uma fotógrafa incrível!

Catra olhou para Adora e sorriu, e depois deu um beijo rápido na loira, agradecendo:

– Obrigada por me motivar! Eu realmente quero muito retomar meu curso, retomar minha vida normal!

Adora sorriu e, olhando para a pulseira, disse:

– Bom, falta o último pingente...

Catra viu que se tratava de um pequeno coração dourado e olhou para Adora sorrindo:

– E isso representa...

– Representa a gente agora – Adora disse, ficando meio vermelha – Significa este dia, o dia em que a gente começou a namorar de verdade.

As duas se abraçaram apertado e depois Catra disse:

– Eu amei o presente, Adora! É lindo e foi muito criativo! Não vou mais tirar do braço! Adorei a surpresa! Pena que... pena que eu não sabia e não comprei nada pra você...

– Não tem problema! O importante é que você gostou! E aceitou o meu pedido...

– Foi perfeito! Como tudo que você faz! – Catra olhou para o céu à frente delas e viu que o sol estava vermelho e com uma parte já escondida no horizonte, e disse, apontando – E foi na hora certa!

Adora também olhou o céu, respirou fundo e, pegando a taça de vinho e dando um gole, perguntou:

– Você lembra que foi aqui que a gente começou a falar sobre o apartamento dos nossos sonhos pela primeira vez?

Catra olhou para o horizonte e disse:

– Lembro... foi um dia que eu briguei feio com a Weaver e vim pra cá chorar... e você veio me consolar e eu disse que não via a hora de poder sair da casa dela...

– É... foi nesse dia mesmo. Aí eu te falei que quando a gente começasse a trabalhar, a gente ia comprar um apartamento juntas e ia montar o apartamento dos nossos sonhos – Adora acariciou o ombro de Catra e disse sorrindo – Mas agora parece que quem vai te dar o apartamento dos sonhos vai ser o seu pai.

Catra respirou fundo e disse, olhando para Adora:

– Ahnn... sobre isso... Eu já fui lá várias vezes tentar fazê-lo mudar de ideia... mas ele é teimoso demais, e está determinado a achar esse apartamento pra mim...

– Ué, mas você não quer? – Adora perguntou, estranhando.

– É que... eu não acho certo... – Catra disse meio hesitante.

– Por quê? Ele só quer te agradar, Catra. Ele te adora!

– Eu sei e eu também gosto muito dele, mas... tem uma coisa que eu ainda não te contei...

– O quê?

– Ele... ele não é meu pai... – Catra disse com tristeza.

– O quê? Como assim? – Adora perguntou surpresa.

– Pois é... um dia a Weaver me jogou uma indireta sobre isso e eu fiquei cismada. Aí eu dei um jeito de fazer um exame de DNA sem ele saber e... o exame deu negativo...

Adora segurou as mãos de Catra com as suas e disse em voz baixa:

– Puxa, Catra... eu sinto muito... E... e como ele reagiu a isso?

– Este é justamente o problema: eu não consegui falar para ele ainda. Eu já tentei muitas vezes, eu fui lá algumas vezes apenas com esse objetivo, mas... quando eu chego lá... ele vem todo carinhoso, falando um monte de coisa, querendo me mostrar isso ou aquilo, todo animado... eu... eu não consigo encontrar coragem pra isso. E eu acho que ele vai ficar arrasado... assim como eu fiquei...

– Puxa, que situação complicada!

– Pois é... mas eu preciso falar com ele o mais rápido possível. E por isso eu não quero que ele compre o apartamento.

– Se tiver alguma forma de eu te ajudar, Catra...

Catra apertou a mão de Adora e sorriu para ela:

– Obrigada! Mas isso é uma coisa que eu vou ter que fazer sozinha. E vou fazer isso depois da nossa missão de amanhã.

– Vocês vão ficar bem – Adora disse, acariciando o ombro de Catra.

– Tomara... – e, olhando novamente para o horizonte, Catra disse – Eu estou tão ansiosa para amanhã, sabia? Estou apostando todas as minhas fichas de esperança nessa ação do Micah! Não vejo a hora de ter a minha vida de volta.

– Eu também estou ansiosa! E nós vamos estar lá para ajudá-lo, pra dar tudo certo. E com o seu... com o Gildo dando retaguarda, tenho certeza de que a missão vai ser um sucesso!

– Espero que sim!

Elas ficaram um tempo em silêncio, olhando o horizonte, até que Catra olhou para as coisas dispostas em cima da toalha e disse:

– Nosso jantar de comemoração está nos esperando. E acho que já podemos acender as velas. Vamos comer porque a gente não pode fazer desfeita pra Glimmer e pro Bow e não comer o que eles prepararam.

– É verdade! E eu estou morrendo de fome! Vou comer tudo o que tem aqui.

– Adora do céu... tem uns dois quilos de comida aqui...

– E depois, pra fechar nosso encontro com chave de ouro, a gente podia fazer sexo no mato.

– O quê?? Claro que não!

– Ué? Por que não?

– Adora!?!

*****

***Universidade Etheria***

***Laboratório Coração de Etheria***

***1 dia depois***

No dia seguinte, logo depois do almoço, Micah e Pereira estavam na universidade, disfarçados de funcionários de limpeza, varrendo o chão próximo à porta que dava acesso ao laboratório que o pessoal do Sr. Prime chamava de Coração de Etheria. A porta estava trancada e por ela se entrava em um corredor curto que terminava no laboratório. A poucos metros dali, no lado oposto, ficava o anfiteatro onde seria a reunião. O anfiteatro também estava trancado, mas pelo vidrinho da porta, Micah conseguiu ver que já havia algumas pessoas lá dentro.

E, no corredor, entre as portas do laboratório e do anfiteatro, havia uma terceira porta, que dava acesso a um outro corredor que levava até um dos estacionamentos externos da universidade.

Próximo dali, numa sala de aula vazia, estavam Catra, Adora, Glimmer, Bow, Double Trouble e Gildo com alguns de seus homens. Havia outros homens de Gildo escondidos em outras salas de aula vazias. Espiando por uma fresta da porta, Glimmer conseguia ver o pai dela um pouco distanciado, e esperava o sinal dele para começarem a agir.

Faltando 15 minutos para as 14h, Micah foi varrendo até a porta que dava saída para o estacionamento e parou ali. E, olhando discretamente em direção à sala onde estavam Glimmer e os outros, conseguiu captar o olhar da filha pela fresta da porta e fez um leve gesto com a cabeça.

Glimmer olhou para dentro da sala e disse para Catra:

– Hora do show de Double Trouble.

Catra tinha gravado em um celular o número do laboratório Coração de Etheria, que Entrapta tinha passado para ela. Ela ligou e passou para Double Trouble, que já sabia o que fazer. Quando atenderam lá do laboratório, Double Trouble, falando com a voz do Sr. Prime, disse:

– Houve uma mudança de planos. Nós temos que tirar as amostras daqui o mais rápido possível. Entregue-as, juntamente com os slides da apresentação, para um funcionário que estará vestido de faxineiro, ao lado da porta que dá acesso ao estacionamento. Faça isso agora, não temos tempo a perder!

– S-sim senhor, Sr. Prime! – a voz respondeu trêmula e Double Trouble logo desligou.

Glimmer olhou novamente pela fresta da porta e, cruzando o olhar com Micah, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça. Catra, Adora e Bow também correram para a porta e foram espiar pela fresta para ver o momento em que Micah finalmente pegaria as amostras.

Enquanto todos tinham os olhos fixos na porta do laboratório, Catra olhou em direção ao anfiteatro e viu uma mulher saindo de lá de dentro. E então cutucou Adora e disse, apontando para o local:

– Olha quem está ali.

Adora viu a mulher de costas, indo embora, e disse:

– Ué... parece a Juliet...

– Eu tenho quase certeza de que é ela – Catra disse.

– Que estranho... – Adora disse cismada.

Mas então a porta que dava acesso ao laboratório se abriu e um homem de óculos, vestindo um jaleco branco e usando luvas, provavelmente um cientista, saiu de lá de dentro carregando uma pequena caixa térmica lacrada, um pouco menor que uma caixa de sapato. Ele foi andando em direção à Micah, olhando de vez em quando para os lados para ver se havia mais alguém ali perto, além dele e Pereira.

Quando o rapaz já estava próximo, Micah encostou a vassoura na parede e estendeu a mão para pegar a caixa. Mas, antes que ele conseguisse completar esse gesto, dois homens de terno escuro saíram de dentro do anfiteatro e um deles, já sacando a arma, disse para Micah:

– Ei, o que você está fazendo aí?

O outro homem também sacou sua arma e apontou para Micah, e disse para o companheiro:

– Bem que a Profa. Weaver disse para ficarmos atentos porque hoje iria acontecer alguma tentativa de ataque!

Ao ouvir isso, Micah rapidamente se escondeu atrás de uma coluna no corredor e, sacando sua arma, gritou para Pereira:

– Proteja-se!

Os homens começaram a trocar tiros com Micah, enquanto Pereira abriu a porta de uma sala de aula ao lado dele e, entrando na sala, começou a atirar também, tentando dar cobertura para Micah. Assim que começou o tiroteio, o cientista ficou apavorado e correu com a caixa para trás de um bebedouro, abaixando-se, mas o lugar era muito pequeno e as balas zuniam perto dele, deixando-o trêmulo a ponto de quase deixar a caixa cair no chão.

Quando os tiros começaram a soar, Glimmer deu um grito e chamou pelo pai, mas sentiu uma mão no seu ombro. Era Gildo, que olhou para ela e disse com calma:

– Fica tranquila, mocinha, que a gente veio aqui pra ajudar justamente nesta situação! – e, olhando para trás, disse para dois dos homens que estavam na sala – Vocês dois vão lá onde minha filha mora, que vocês sabem onde é, e peguem aquela cobra velha da Dona Sandra, porque pelo que eu acabei de ouvir, a culpa dessa palhaçada toda é daquela sucuri. E depois a levem lá pra boate e não deixem ela sair de lá de jeito nenhum. E se ela não estiver na república, vocês vão revirar esta cidade, mas a gente vai acerta as contas com ela ainda hoje!

E depois, olhando para os outros rapazes, faz um gesto com a mão e disse:

– Vamos lá! Pra cima deles!

Neste momento, Maciel, com comunicador, deu um sinal para que os homens nas outras salas saíssem também, e o tiroteio se intensificou porque, no momento em que Gildo e seus homens saíram atirando, também mais homens do Sr. Prime já estavam saindo do anfiteatro.

O barulho de tiros era ensurdecedor e alguns homens de ambos os lados estavam sendo atingidos e sangravam. Glimmer, Bow, Double Trouble e Catra estavam encolhidos em um canto protegido dentro da sala, com medo de serem atingidos por alguma bala perdida, mas Catra viu que Adora continuava espiando pela fresta da porta, e então, se movimentando o mais rápido possível, chegou perto dela e disse:

– Adora, venha aqui pro canto! Você vai acabar levando um tiro!

– Não posso! – Adora disse – Estou vigiando o rapaz com as amostras. Desde que o tiroteio começou, ele está escondido atrás de um bebedouro, mas estou vendo que logo, logo ele vai deixar aquela caixinha lá e vai fugir. Ele está morrendo de medo!

Catra tapava os ouvidos para abafar o barulho dos tiros. Aquele som, aquela confusão e aquela correria de gente atirando e sangrando traziam a ela uma sensação horrível que ela não sabia explicar. Era como se fosse um medo ancestral que ela nem sabia por que tinha.

Mas ela não queria sair de perto da porta e deixar Adora ali sozinha, correndo o risco de ser atingida. E quando ela ia tentar novamente convencer Adora a sair dali, olhando pela fresta, ela viu o momento exato em que Gildo foi atingido no abdômen por um tiro.

*****

O corpo grande e roliço de Gildo tombou de costas no chão. Com o impacto do tiro, gotas de sangue voaram para todos os lados. Ticão, que estava bem próximo de Gildo, estava tão concentrado no tiroteio que não viu que Gildo havia sido atingido. Mas, enquanto o homem tombava no chão, algumas gotas de sangue respingaram perto do olho de Ticão que, incomodado pela sensação, passou a mão no rosto e depois olhou para os dedos manchados de vermelho. E, olhando para baixo, viu o patrão caído no chão, com sua camisa azul de seda se tornando cor de vinho na altura do abdômen avantajado.

Sem se importar em se proteger, Ticão se abaixou e tocou de leve na barriga do homem e depois olhou novamente para seus dedos ainda mais sujos de sangue, como se ele precisasse se convencer de que era verdade. Imediatamente, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e, tomado de uma fúria incontrolável, pegou a arma do chefe, caída ao lado dele, e tornou a se levantar atirando com as duas armas. Ticão atirava e apontava para todos os lados, atingindo vários homens do Sr. Prime em sequência.

Dentro da sala, Catra estava em desespero e chorando, enquanto Adora a segurava pelos ombros tentando acalmá-la. Então Catra viu Maciel próximo à sala onde ela estava e gritou para ele:

– Maciel! Pegue meu pai e o arraste para um canto! Eu preciso tentar ajudá-lo!

– Catra, não faça isso! – Adora disse apavorada – É perigoso! Não saia daqui de dentro da sala!

– Eu não posso deixá-lo lá pra morrer sozinho, Adora! Não posso! Eu preciso tentar fazer alguma coisa... nem que eu vá lá só pra segurar a mão dele! – Catra respondeu, com o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas.

Adora ainda quis dizer alguma coisa, mas Maciel e mais um dos rapazes já arrastavam Gildo pelos braços para um canto, atrás de uma coluna. Antes que Adora conseguisse dizer alguma coisa, Catra saiu da sala, andando abaixada mas ligeira, beirando uma parede, e chegou perto de Gildo que, ao ser locomovido, gemeu de dor:

– Aaargh!! Maldito seja! Que dor dos infernos!

– Graças a Deus!!! – Catra disse chorando e segurando o rosto do homem com as duas mãos – Pensei que o senhor tinha morrido!

– Minha filha... – Gildo disse, sorrindo. Mas depois, percebendo o risco que Catra corria, disse, meio sisudo – Volte para dentro daquela sala, Catarina! É perigoso aqui!

– Eu não vou deixar o senhor aqui sozinho! – Catra disse segurando a mão dele.

O grande bigode escuro do homem se moveu para cima, num sorriso, e ele disse com a voz fraca:

– Essa é minha filha!

– Eu vou tentar te ajudar! – Catra disse, levantando a camisa do homem e vendo que o tiro havia atingido a parte lateral esquerda do abdômen.

Felizmente, Gildo era gordo e a gordura de sua barriga se alastrava para os lados. Então havia uma chance de o tiro não ter atingido nenhum órgão. Catra puxou o inseparável lenço de seda que Gildo carregava no bolso da camisa e, o embolando, tapou o buraco do tiro, pressionando para tentar estancar um pouco do sangue. Com a pressão, Gildo gemeu de dor e Catra começou a olhar para os lados para ver como iria tirá-lo de lá.

Enquanto isso, lá na sala, Adora analisava um jeito de sair e chegar perto de Catra para ajudá-la, mas não havia mais lugar para se esconder atrás da coluna onde a garota e Gildo estavam. Adora procurava com o olhar algum lugar ali perto, onde ela pudesse ficar, quando viu o cientista se levantando de trás do bebedouro e correndo para tentar entrar novamente no laboratório, levando as amostras com ele.

Adora entrou em desespero: aquelas amostras eram a melhor chance de Micah concluir suas investigações e prender o Sr. Prime, fazendo com que Catra ficasse finalmente livre das ameaças de morte e pudesse retomar a sua vida. Então, sem pensar muito, Adora gritou para dois homens de Gildo que estavam ali perto:

– Me deem cobertura! Eu vou sair!

Um dos homens avançou uns passos para frente, atirando e atraindo a atenção para si, enquanto outro atirava enquanto corria acompanhando Adora, que ia rapidamente beirando a parede, em direção ao laboratório. Como se tivesse pressentido alguma coisa, Catra, ainda agachada ao lado de Gildo, olhou para trás e viu o vulto de Adora passar a alguns metros dela e entrar correndo e sozinha no Coração de Etheria.

*****

Adora passou tão rápido que Catra mal pode ter certeza de que era realmente ela. Catra então se virou para o outro lado e, olhando por trás da coluna que a abrigava dos tiros, conseguiu ver Adora de costas, passando pela porta que dava acesso ao laboratório, e que ainda estava aberta pela passagem do cientista.

A morena ficou desesperada ao ver Adora indo sozinha lá para dentro, pois ela não sabia quantas pessoas estariam ali e se eram perigosas. Então ela ainda tentou, em vão, chamar a loira de volta:

– Adora!! Adora, não entra aí sozinha!

– O que foi, minha filha? O que aconteceu? – Gildo perguntou com a voz fraca, abrindo os olhos para ver o que estava se passando.

– A Adora! – Catra disse desesperada – A Adora entrou sozinha no laboratório para pegar as amostras!

Gildo respirou fundo, tentando controlar a dor, e disse:

– Vai lá, minha filha! Vai lá ajudar a loira! Ela está tentando garantir a sua liberdade pegando essas amostras.

– Eu sei, mas... eu não posso deixar o senhor aqui... – Catra disse hesitante, olhando para Gildo e olhando para a porta do laboratório.

– Pode ir, eu estou bem! Isso aqui não é nada, é só uma cosquinha! Já tomei tiros piores! – Gildo disse sorrindo, tentando se fazer de forte.

– Tá bom! – Catra disse por fim – Eu só vou tentar trazê-la de volta e já volto aqui pra cuidar do senhor!

– Deus abençoe, minha filha!

Dentro do laboratório, Adora corria atrás do rapaz. Ela era mais rápida que ele, mas não tinha certeza se era mais forte, por isso precisaria pegá-lo de surpresa. Então, aproximando-se, Adora deu um salto e pulou nas costas dele, derrubando-o no chão com o peso do seu corpo. Com o impacto, ambos caíram e saíram rolando, enquanto a caixa com as amostras deslizou pelo chão do laboratório.

O rapaz deu um grito de susto e ficou um tempo no chão, atordoado, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Aproveitando-se do estado dele, Adora se levantou e começou a procurar aonde a caixinha tinha ido parar. Ela sabia que tinha que ser ligeira e sair dali o mais rápido possível. Até que ela viu a caixa quase embaixo de uma bancada.

Ela foi até lá e se abaixou para pegar a caixa, mas então o rapaz chegou por trás dela e lhe deu uma gravata. Com o golpe, Adora soltou a caixa e sentiu que ele puxava seu corpo para trás, prendendo-a pelo pescoço. A loira procurou não se apavorar para não perder o fôlego mais rápido e se concentrou em juntar toda a força que tinha. Embora o rapaz também fosse forte, Adora notou que ele era desajeitado e não sabia lutar, e estava todo atrapalhado tentando contê-la. Ela se aproveitou disso e, movendo a perna para trás, deu um pisão no pé dele com toda força, fazendo-o gritar de dor e arquear um pouco o corpo. Com o movimento, ele afrouxou um pouco a força dos braços ao redor do pescoço dela. Um pouco mais livre, Adora juntou toda a sua força e deu uma cotovelada no estômago dele, fazendo-o largá-la de vez. Adora se virou para trás e, vendo o rapaz curvado para frente e com as mãos no estômago, aproveitou e deu uma joelhada no nariz dele, fazendo com que ele tombasse para trás.

Com o rapaz caído e gemendo de dor, Adora abaixou-se novamente para pegar a caixa, que tinha deslizado ainda mais para baixo da bancada. Enquanto ela pegava a caixa, Catra apareceu na porta do laboratório e a chamou, e fez uma expressão de alívio quando viu que ela estava lá e estava bem. E chegou até a sorrir para Adora, que retribuiu o sorriso.

Adora pegou a caixa e começou a correr em direção à Catra, mas, olhando para a morena, viu que a expressão dela mudava do sorriso para um olhar de pavor. E então Catra gritou:

– Adora! Cuidado!

Um estampido ensurdecedor soou dentro do laboratório e Adora foi atirada ao chão com um tiro nas costas.

*****

Antes que Adora tivesse conseguido chegar na porta do laboratório, o rapaz se levantou do chão e, ainda com a mão no nariz, se encostou na bancada, abriu uma gaveta e tirou uma arma de dentro dela. E, meio desajeitado, empunhou a arma e desferiu um tiro em direção a Adora. E o tiro a acertou por trás.

Sem se preocupar em se proteger do rapaz que continuava armado, Catra correu até Adora com o coração aos saltos e já chorando. Ela só pedia a qualquer força superior que a estivesse ouvindo para que Adora estivesse viva. Catra se atirou de joelhos no chão, ao lado de Adora, que estava caída de lado, e colocou a mão de leve sobre o braço da loira. Ela tinha medo de mexer em Adora e piorar a situação, mas ela precisava, mais do que tudo, verificar se Adora estava viva.

Ao sentir a mão de Catra no seu braço, Adora gemeu baixinho e Catra agradeceu aos céus por ela estar viva. Catra a examinou com cuidado e chorou de alívio ao perceber que o tiro havia acertado no ombro e não nas costas. Talvez não fosse grave. E ela rezava para que não fosse mesmo.

– Adora... aguenta firme... eu vou dar um jeito de tirar você daqui! – Catra disse baixinho, colocando suas pequenas mãos sobre o ferimento no ombro de Adora para tentar estancar o sangue.

Mas suas mãos escorregavam no líquido viscoso e vivo que saía do ombro de Adora, além de estarem manchadas de um sangue que ela nem sabia mais se era de Adora ou de Gildo. Ela começou a olhar em volta para ver se conseguia achar algum tipo de tecido para ajudar a estancar o sangue quando viu o rapaz se aproximando, com a arma apontada para ela.

O rapaz tremia, transpirava e respirava fundo, e estava nitidamente nervoso. Então Catra, olhando fixamente para ele, sem desviar o olhar, como se isso pudesse congelar seus movimentos, disse, tentando manter a voz o mais tranquila possível:

– Calma... eu tenho certeza de que você não quer fazer isso... eu sei que não é este o seu papel aqui...

– E não é mesmo! – o rapaz disse com a voz trêmula, como se fosse chorar, embora houvesse raiva em sua voz – Eu sou um cientista, não deveria estar envolvido nessa confusão toda! Mas... eu não posso decepcionar o Sr. Prime... – ele disse, voltando a firmar a arma e apontar bem na direção da cabeça de Catra.

Novamente, um tiro estrondoso soou no laboratório, seguido imediatamente de outro. Catra deu um grito de susto e se debruçou sobre o corpo de Adora, envolvendo-a com os braços, o máximo que conseguia. E então ela viu o cientista cair perto delas, gemendo de dor, atingido no ombro e na perna, derrubando a arma ali no chão, enquanto Micah se aproximava correndo.

Micah examinou Adora e disse para Catra:

– O tiro atravessou o ombro e a bala já saiu do outro lado. Mas ela está perdendo muito sangue, precisa ser atendida o quanto antes!

Catra passou o braço por baixo do pescoço de Adora e a ergueu nos braços com delicadeza. E, olhando para Micah, perguntou, com medo da resposta:

– Ela vai ficar bem?

Micah respirou fundo e apenas disse:

– Aguenta as pontas aqui que eu vou buscar ajuda o mais rápido possível!

Micah saiu correndo do laboratório e Catra apertou suavemente Adora nos braços, querendo acariciar o rosto da loira, mas suas mãos estavam sujas demais de sangue para fazer isso. Então Catra sussurrou para Adora:

– Adora... por favor... fica aqui comigo...

Ao ouvir Catra dizendo seu nome, Adora abriu vagarosamente os olhos e sorriu. Era um sorriso fraco e suave, que logo veio seguido de um franzir de sobrancelhas, e Catra percebeu que Adora estava sentindo dor. Mas Adora disse, tentando sorrir novamente:

– Que bom que você está aqui...

– É claro que eu estou! E não vou sair de perto de você! E logo o socorro vai chegar e você vai ficar bem! – Catra disse, segurando o choro.

Adora sorriu novamente, mas logo gemeu de dor, e disse, com a voz fraca:

– Catra... eu estou com tanto frio...

Catra ficou desesperada quando ouviu isso e, apertando Adora mais ainda, segurou o rosto da loira com uma mão, não se importando em sujá-lo de sangue, e disse:

– Adora, por favor! Fica acordada! Vai ficar tudo bem! – e vendo que Adora não respondia, Catra disse, chorando – Adora, não desiste, por favor! Não me deixa aqui sozinha!

Catra se debruçou no peito de Adora, já chorando muito, quando ouviu a porta do laboratório se abrindo e deu graças a Deus. A ajuda finalmente havia chegado e Adora ia ficar bem.

Mas quando ela olhou para a porta do laboratório, não era Micah quem vinha entrando.

Era um homem negro, forte e muito alto, e absurdamente bonito e elegante. Ele vestia um terno impecavelmente bem cortado, usava dreads até abaixo do ombro e sua barba era levemente grisalha, deixando-o ainda mais charmoso.

E ele trazia uma arma na mão e olhava para Catra com seus olhos verdes faiscando de ódio.

O homem parou próximo à porta e Catra prendeu a respiração. Ela nunca o havia visto, mas tinha certeza de quem era: aquele, certamente, era Harold Prime. E ele estava ali para matá-la e acabar de matar Adora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segura o coração, minha gente!!!  
> No próximo capítulo, o desfecho dessa operação!! Será que Micah vai conseguir pegar as amostras?  
> Será que Gildo vai sair vivo dessa? E será que seus homens vão conseguir pegar Weaver?  
> E o que vai acontecer com Catra e Adora?  
> Tudo isso no próximo capítulo que, infelizmente, também vai demorar para sair, por conta dos meus compromissos de trabalho. Mas logo, logo a minha vida volta ao normal e prometo que vou começar a postar, pelo menos, dois capítulos por semana. Obrigada pela paciência de quem acompanha aqui!  
> Até lá!


End file.
